Love was born in hell
by IceMaiden169
Summary: [Tokio Hotel-Twincest] Cuando todo te es arrebatado, lo único que queda es el deseo de venganza. Bill lo sabe, y oculto bajo maquillaje y zapatos altos decide cavar poco a poco la tumba del hombre que le despojó de todo. Pero entre sus ansias de venganza y muerte, la obsesión con el hombre de confianza de su enemigo lo pondrá en riesgos casi mortales.
1. Chapter 1

La noche en la que perdí mi tranquilidad.

Ella era lo único en lo que me podría aferrar.

—Despierta, despierta por favor –me susurró mientras halaba de mi brazo ansiosamente—, hijo, por favor –su voz parecía quebrarse. Estaba llorando.

Apenas pude abrir los ojos y escuché un terrible estruendo en la puerta, ella me levantó del brazo obligándome a ponerme en pie, pero para eso ya era muy tarde.

Cuatro hombres, enormes a mi perspectiva atravesaron el marco de la puerta, mi madre me puso tras ella, y yo, sólo pude abrazarla de la cintura, ya sabía quienes eran.

—Vaya, no estaban tan lejos de lo que había pensado –su voz: gruesa y rasposa retumbó en toda la habitación.

—Déjanos en paz, por favor –suplicó temblorosa, ella apretaba mis manos e intentaba escudarme con su cuerpo—. Te juro que no tenemos nada que ver en sus negocios, sólo déjanos ir.

Él sonrió y los otros hombres a los costados imitaron su acción, no pude fijarme en ellos, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que casi podía comprender. Uno de ellos sacó una enorme pistola y nos apuntó, de inmediato mi madre retrocedió junto conmigo, y aquel hombre de ojos negros y mirada pesada sonrió aún más.

—Lo único que quiero de ustedes; es que desaparezcan. –espetó con ese tono tan desgarrador como una cuchilla recién afilada.

La velocidad de un parpadeo sería lenta para describir la rapidez en la que él le arrebató la pistola y disparó dos, tres, cuatro veces contra ella; al sentir los impactos, por inercia me hice a un lado sin soltarla; su cuerpo cayó, ambos caímos y la sangre de mis venas se enfrío al tiempo de ver su sangre manchar su blusa celeste.

Ningún sonido salía de mi garganta en ese momento, quise gritar, correr y esconderme, pero mi cuerpo parecía congelado ante el cuerpo quieto de mi madre.

—Lamento tanto tu suerte, bastardo –volví la mirada hacia él y pude notar su rostro con esa enfermiza satisfacción.

Supe que moriría, sin embargo, me levanté para correr al armario que estaba detrás de mí en un intento inútil de salvarme, y fue en ese instante en que las balas me alcanzaron quemando mi piel, cortando mi garganta y enterrándose en el fondo de mi cuerpo, di un giro sobre el piso debido al impacto y caí sobre mi mejilla derecha, dolido, acabado… destrozado.

Él disparó sólo dos veces debido a que las balas se acabaron, refunfuñó e indicó a sus hombres que era tiempo de irse. Aquel espectáculo deplorable de la mujer y el niño se había acabado.

_«Lamento tu suerte, bastardo»._ Su voz taladró mis oídos que parecieron despertarse aún más después de los disparos.

Los pasos se alejaron, y mi cuerpo, paralelo al de mi madre me dejaba ver perfectamente que ella jamás despertaría.

Y fue allí cuando la noche se hizo más fría y oscura, con unas ganas de gritar, correr y pedir ayuda, pero mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, se desconectó por completo, dejándome inerte, inválido completamente, simplemente mirando el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

Mi propia sangre me quemaba, y el dolor parecía duplicarse mientras más segundos pasaban, los pasos desaparecieron y me desvanecí entre la soledad de esa habitación…

Y caí al abismo. Al abismo de los recuerdos.

Abrí los ojos y de un brinco me destapé, entre la oscuridad de la habitación pude recordar en dónde me encontraba, miré mis manos que aún temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, aquel maldito sueño hacía el mismo efecto sobre mí cada noche que me atormentaba; estuve sentado sobre la cama algunos minutos intentando calmarme, recreando en mi mente cada uno de los detalles de ese momento, cuando él se movió del otro lado de la cama, de inmediato puse la mano sobre la gargantilla que cubría parte de mi cuello y lo miré, él seguía dormido.

Salté de la cama y rápidamente busqué mi ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y justo antes de tomar el otro par de mis tacones lo miré, tan indefenso y frágil que se miraba recostado boca abajo sobre la cama, que parecía ser el momento perfecto para hacerle visitar el más allá.

Ojo por ojo…

_«Hijo de puta», _recité en mis adentros mientras cerré la puerta de su habitación. Ese no era el momento, no, aún no.

¿Cómo podrías definir una vida a medias?, existir y no existir, ser bueno y ser malo, complacer y castigar al mismo tiempo, ser algo indefinible, estar en líneas paralelas al mismo tiempo, y a la vez, no estando en ninguna. Ajá, eso era yo; algo indefinible, sin nombre ni edad, sin pasado ni futuro, alguien que solo se guía por sus deseos, por sus placeres, sus impulsos… por su venganza.

No soportaba mirarme al espejo, al menos no cuando era yo. Todos los días era lo mismo, mirar fijamente mis ojos, mejillas o boca, era como una tortura mental que estaba presente siempre, que me recordaba todo lo que no quería recordar, al menos no cuando el maquillaje luchaba por cubrir todo lo que quería ocultar.

Esto resultaría algo exagerado pero, sí, debo admitir esa dependencia de mi rostro al maquillaje. En realidad no podía vivir sin ello, y durante los últimos años se había vuelto mi único cómplice en todo el teatro que era yo todo el tiempo. El maquillaje me funciona como una máscara capaz de disfrazar y alejarlo todo, convirtiéndome en otra persona…

—¡Amber! –la voz gruesa y varonil se escuchó al otro lado del móvil—, ¿a dónde diablos te fuiste ayer?

Solté una risilla mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y dejaba el celular en altavoz sobre la mesa, él continuó hablando como si yo estuviese temblando al otro lado de la línea.

—…te quiero en mi casa antes de las 9 e la noche, perra. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Después de vivir una vida de completa soledad y autosuficiencia, las opiniones de terceros comienzan a ser algo que verdaderamente deja de importar, y más si es que tienes que llevar puestos tacones y faldas todo el tiempo. Las personas van y vienen, y aprenden a vivir con sus iguales a pesar de que estos resulten completamente diferentes; la vida puede ser a veces el peor calabozo de torturas o en su defecto, la mejor fiesta llena de placer y emoción que jamás hayas visto en tu vida.

Esa tarde quería distraerme, olvidar la pesadilla de la noche anterior que había revivido en mi consciencia ese conjunto de sensaciones que quería evitar.

Por eso, el único plan de ese día era caminar, respirar y no hablar con nadie, quedarme con mis pensamientos intentando bloquearlos en una manera que solamente yo conocía.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras y observar aparadores y un sinfín de cosas que no me interesaban decidí hacer escala en un café que se encontraba justo en la esquina de la calle, me asomé por el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el interior y noté que había pocas personas allí; entré sin mirar a ninguno de esos cuerpos inanimados que eran para mi todos ellos y pedí algo para beber, con la misma actitud pagué y tomé asiento en el lugar más alejado que pude encontrar y me aparté de los lentes de sol que cubrían parte de la cara.

Sentía aun los nervios de la noche anterior, mi mente parecía no dejarme descansar de esa pesadilla que solo había venido a avivar el dolor de las heridas del pasado. Muchas veces había pensado en que lo mejor era desaparecer de la vista de todos y trazar otro rumbo al que podría llamarle vida, pero siempre llegaban esos malditos sueños a recordarme todo lo que me había prometido hacer. A quien había prometido acabar haciéndole morder el polvo como alguna vez lo había hecho conmigo.

—Señorita, su café.

_«Señorita… bah»._ No miré y sólo lo acepté sobre la mesa, saqué el móvil y observé la hora, si bien me iba, podría volver a casa, dormir unas cuantas horas para después ir a ver la estorbosa cara de Dante y sus estúpidos trabajadores.

Me perdí no sé por cuanto tiempo de ese sitio, mirando el tránsito de la gente detrás del vidrio que parecía protegerme, el vibrar del celular me apartó de esa ligera tranquilidad y al contestar era de nuevo ese distinguido hijo de puta.

—¿A las nueve en tu casa? –dije sin darle tregua a saludar.

Sonrió del otro lado de la línea sabiendo de mi inconformidad a esa actitud que tenía él para querer dominarlo todo, me mantuve en silencio y él continuó:

—Para eso te llamaba, te necesito aquí a las siete. Quiero que hagas una selección de las mejores entradas de este mes… sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

Me puse de pie y tomé mis cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, mientras finalizaba la llamada, miré la hora en el reloj de pared y eran apenas la cinco de la tarde, si quería llegar tranquilo a ese maldito lugar tenía que irme de allí lo más rápido posible.

De repente tropecé contra alguien que se levantaba de su mesa haciendo que aquel café se derramara sobre su camiseta roja y salpicara mis zapatos.

—¡Idiota! Fíjate por donde… –exclamó agresivamente apartándose de inmediato.

—¡Perdona! –interrumpí de inmediato tomando las primeras servilletas que vi y pasándolas directamente sobre su costado derecho—. Te juro que yo no…

Me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca apartándome de su ropa, puse resistencia pero él no me soltó, levanté la mirada y lo vi directamente a la cara, era casi de la misma estatura que yo, en su rostro se notaba algo de enojo que poco a poco se ablandó cuando me fijé directamente en sus ojos marrones, fieros pero bastante expresivos, sus labios se entre abrieron para decir algo al momento en que de un tirón me apartaba de su agarre.

—Discúlpame… no vi mi camino –dije algo irritado sobando mi muñeca.

—No, no, no, perdóname tú a mí ¿Te lastimé?, no fue mi intención…

—Estoy bien. –espeté en tono indignado levantando el vaso desechable y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de mala gana.

Terminando de dejar el vaso me dispuse a retirarme pero este inesperado sujeto se atravesó de nuevo y fue en ese momento cuando pude verlo mejor, ya sin ese aire enfadado de segundos atrás.

—Oye, espera, no te enojes –dijo interponiéndose a mi paso—. Perdóname por haberte tratado así.

—No, no fue nada. –dije tan frío como pude, mi actitud de "diva" salía a relucir.

—Oh vamos, al menos déjame reponerte tu café –indicó a lo que yo no me pude resistir—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte sujetado de esa manera...

Y sí, debo admitirlo, mirándolo mejor y más de cerca, él me resultó demasiado atractivo y tentador. Tanto que un rato después terminamos en una de las mesas entablando una charla de aquellas que parecen surgir y entretenerte de la nada. Momentos después, cuando nuestra cafeína diluida se había acabado, salimos y dimos un breve paseo por la calle, el coqueteo era sumamente descarado por ambas partes, cosa que pude darme cuenta desde el primer momento. Había olvidado mis problemas con el tiempo y me dediqué plenamente a nuestra plática que me estaba llevando al centro de la ciudad, justo al otro lado de donde vivo, pero ¿a quién le importa eso cuando tienes a un apuesto y sensual hombre a tu lado?, quizás algo así pensaba él —_figurándome como una chica, claro_—, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba consciente hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Sin embargo no me preocupaba, ¿qué más podría pasar?

—Oye... emm… -lo sé, soy pésimo para los nombres.

—Tom –a completó él ante mi silencio.

Y como siempre, una sonrisa ablandó el momento de estupidez, me detuve en la esquina y él imitó mi acción.

—Tom, debo irme –continué actuando de la manera más encantadora posible—. Me la pasé muy bien contigo.

—¿Ah, sí?, entonces por qué no te quedas un rato más, podríamos ir a algún otro… lugar.

El tono en sus palabras era bastante tentador, miré la hora en el celular. Apenas tenía tiempo de llegar.

—Eso suena interesante –agregué halando su camiseta de manera juguetona—, pero no creo que te agrade andar por la calle con la ropa manchada de café.

Él sonrió e intentó tomar mi mano que de inmediato aparté.

—Quizá podemos dejarlo para otro día. –mencioné, y la mirada seductora volvió a azotarme. Comenzaba a saber lo que pretendía.

—A lo mejor ese día puede ser mañana –se acercó un poco más y el olor a su colonia llegó hasta mi por sobre todo el ambiente de la calle.

Permití que se me acercara y volví a sonreír sin decir nada. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la gente que pasaba parecía ignorarnos, al menos eso creí al voltear mi cara hacia el otro lado de la calle; al volver, él ya estaba aún más cerca de mí.

¿A caso pensaba hacerlo?

—Desde que te vi entrar tuve ganas de hacer una cosa…

—¿Qué cosa?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se escapó en su rostro y su respuesta pareció tan casual y descarada que en ese momento supe que no podría decir que no.

—Quiero besarte.

Lo dijo y sin permiso tomó arrebatados mis labios en un beso sorpresivo y delicioso, toqué su rostro mientras lo dejé adentrarse más en mi boca y cuando los pequeños indicios de mi conciencia me alertaron, me aparté de él de un brusco empujón; quienes iban pasando nos miraron pero eso no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha y sínica de mi acompañante.

Di la media vuelta comenzando a caminar ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder.

—Oye –dijo mientras daba algunos pasos detrás de mí—, ¿podré volver a verte?

Me detuve y voltee a verle.

—Tal vez mañana se me ocurra pasar de nuevo por un poco de café.

—Entonces eso es un sí.

—No lo sé –sonreí encogiéndome de hombros—, aún tengo que pensarlo.

Y me despedí de la manera clásica en la que Amber siempre lo hace, un vago movimiento de mano y una sonrisa superlativa disfrazada de encanto que siempre le ayudaba a escaparse de los momentos difíciles.

De inmediato tomé el primer taxi que encontré y desaparecí de allí, aún debía de cumplir ciertas cosas con Dante.

* * *

Fui con rumbo a la "_bodega de muñecas"_ para dar salida a aquellas que fuesen lo suficientemente bonitas para agradar a aquel enfermo que las había encargado desde el otro lado. Por supuesto que no debería de sentirme asqueado por todo esto, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo he venido tratando con todo tipo de personas dentro de este mundo. Pero ese algo dentro de mí que me obliga tanto a odiar como a seguir haciéndolo, es lo que me hace despreciar tan asquerosa acción. Dicho lugar no era ninguna bodega o fábrica, ni mucho menos iba a buscar muñecas de plástico, de esas que juegan las niñas en navidad. Aquello a lo que iba, estaba más allá de ese sencillo código que Dante había establecido para dirigirse a su pequeño negocio de tráfico de mujeres; esto iba más allá de lo que era Amber, y de lo que era yo. Todo eso estaba por sobre todo lo que alguna vez juré no hacer.

Sin embargo, para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, siempre tienes que echar de lado la cordura y la moral, dando paso a todos los monstruos que llevas dentro, sólo así podrás permanecer: convirtiéndote en uno de ellos.

Los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban al abrir la puerta, había llanto, insultos y entre tanto ruido, un silencio abrumador que pesaba más que todo lo demás.

Entré por el pasillo acompañado de un par de hombres, trabajadores de Dante y me condujeron hacia una de las puertas de fondo, una mujer me abrió la habitación y entré ignorando la desesperación de las mujeres amordazadas en el piso.

—Y bien… ¿qué tienen que tener de especial ahora? –comentó la mujer regordeta y bravucona que me había abierto la puerta segundos atrás.

—Solo deben de ser rubias. –respondí sin mirarla a ver, empezando a caminar alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera agradar al enfermo cliente.

—Tengo un par que recién acaban de traer, son locales, pero muy lindas.

Observé unos momentos más y torcí los labios de manera desaprobatoria.

—De acuerdo. Muéstralas.

Fuimos a otra habitación, ahí se encontraban chicas que no pasaban de los veinte años, sin duda alguna todas eran hermosas, pero la naturaleza de su situación les cambiaba completamente sus rostros. Era de esperarse después de haber sido llevadas a la fuerza a un lugar como lo era ese.

Con la misma actitud fría e insensible, elegí a las cinco jovencitas rubias que esa noche me habían pedido llevar. Hice lo que tenía encomendado hacer desde que ingresé a este deplorable mundo: seleccionar y hablar con las víctimas, hacerles ver lo terrible de su futuro y en la manera en la que, quieran o no, tenían que sobrevivir en él.

Amber era el verdugo sin máscara que elegía a quien condenar y enviar a una muerte segura, o en palabras más sencillas; era la perra que las elegía para ir a la cama de un vejete pervertido, o bien, como prostitutas, traficantes o… simplemente para ser asesinadas.

Al fin de cuentas, cualquiera que sea su destino, era igual o peor que la propia muerte, y Dante y yo lo sabíamos, pero sabíamos también que para poder llegar a lo que te propones, el valerte del sufrimiento de otros es fundamental, y como en todo, siempre debe de haber alguien que pague las consecuencias de tu llegada a la cima. Así es este mundo y su eje que lo domina todo; o jodes o eres jodido, o matas o eres asesinado, básicamente eso era todo lo que había aprendido allí.

La regla del más fuerte.

La regla de la venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ruidos alrededor estaban a punto de reventar los oídos de cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a ello, atravesamos la pista y el escenario en donde una de las chicas me saludó con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo en que subíamos las escaleras para llegar a un pasillo custodiado de dos hombres vestidos de negro, éstos nos saludaron y mis compañeros se quedaron charlando con ellos mientras continué, me hicieron algunas señas y yo insistí a que permanecieran allí, sonreí y con la misma toqué la puerta.

—¡Y aquí está mi muchacho! –exclamó el hombre alto de cabellos oscuros con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras me saludaba cordialmente—. Adelante pasa. Precisamente contigo quería hablar desde hace días.

Caminó hacia el sillón cerca de la ventana y se echó a fumar el puro que llevaba entre sus dedos desde que me recibió.

—Sí, eso me dijeron apenas llegué. ¿Qué necesita?

Él sonrió y me miró desde su sitio escupiendo del humo que se levantaba y desaparecía entre el ambiente.

—Oh, vamos Tom –extendió el paquete de puros hacia mí a lo que yo rechacé con un gesto—, olvida las formalidades.

—De acuerdo… Dante, ¿qué diablos quieres de mí hoy? –él rompió en risas moviendo la cabeza con aprobación.

—Quiero felicitarte, durante todos estos años has estado haciendo un trabajo excelente. No he tenido alguna queja de ti, al contrario –volvió a aspirar de una manera más prolongada y continuó—. Johansson me ha hablado muy bien de ti, y al igual que yo, ve un gran potencial en ti. No solo para desaparecer gente, sino para otras cosas en las que nos puedes ser útil. Así que… quiero hacerte una propuesta.

No pude evitar sonreír como estúpido al recibir esos elogios de mi jefe, sin embargo me controlé y dije:

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

—Más que una propuesta, es un anuncio. Tú –me apuntó mientras aprisionaba con la misma mano el puro—, quiero que seas parte de mi asistencia personal… no me convienes en la calle solamente matando hombres como un animal. Me convienes más aquí, manejando algunas extensiones del negocio y exterminando solo a personas… especiales. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Asentí y él continuó de la misma manera autoritaria en la que había comenzado:

—Tienes ese _algo_ que se necesita para ser un buen líder. Y no lo digo por haberte recogido hace cinco años de la calle y haberte educado… sino porque es verdad Thomas –se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí—. Tú no eres como esos estúpidos bravucones que están allí afuera que solo hacen lo que les ordeno, y actúan como si fuesen robots o animales en caza. Tú piensas –dio unos golpecillos en mi frente y sonrió—, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Me eres fiel como un perro y me lo has demostrado muchas veces –pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros estrechándome amistosamente, y yo sonreí ante sus palabras—, por eso quiero recompensarte –me miró a lo que de inmediato asentí con los ojos—. A partir de ahora trabajarás directamente conmigo.

—Maldita sea, ¿estás hablando en serio? –pregunté casi anonadado.

—¡Por supuesto! –dio unas palmadas sobre mi hombro—. Tienes mucho talento y sería una locura no aprovecharlo.

—No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada –interrumpió alegremente, se apartó de mi caminando hacia el centro de la habitación—, sólo disfruta de tus nuevos beneficios. Yo, a tu edad tenía todas esas capacidades, pero nadie me dio ni una maldita oportunidad… espero no me defraudes.

—No, claro que no –lo seguí—, puedes estar seguro que no te fallaré.

Me miró orgulloso y extendió la mano a lo que yo correspondí.

—Lo sé, yo nunca me equivoco en mis decisiones.

—Y no te vas a arrepentir. Te lo aseguro.

Y con ese estrechón de manos, sellamos aquel acenso, si es que así se le podría llamar a esto. Mi sonrisa era inminente ante tal noticia, Dante abrió la puerta y cordialmente se dirigió hacia mí.

—Ahora disfruta de todo lo que tienes aquí, bebe cuanto quieras, come hasta desmayarte… llévate a algunas putas, ¡lo que quieras! Hoy, todo eso corre por mi cuenta –palmeó mi hombro mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta.

—Vaya, pues entonces… gracias. –dije aún sin asimilar esa noticia.

—No agradezcas _chico_, ve a divertirte y… yo luego te contactaré.

El dulce sabor del éxito apremiaba todo lo que había tenido que hacer anteriormente, lo había disfrutado, y había gozado todo el proceso que me había llevado hasta allí. Dante, quien había figurado como un mentor más que como un jefe me había enseñado todo lo que ahora sabía. Era tan extraño admitirlo pero en verdad le estaba agradecido, el invitarme a su mundo, mi mundo ahora, fue como revivirme del pozo en el que me encontraba, hacerme llegar a ese entorno en el que se encontraban ahora mis compañeros, mis mejores amigos, mi familia; ese lugar en el que sientes que al menos le importas a alguien una mínima parte como para preguntarte día con día "¿cómo estás? Ese mundo que a vista de todos es peligroso y odiado, era para mí la cereza en el pastel de mi vida, esa obsesión que me hacía despertar todos los días. Dante me había educado y protegido de tal manera que se había ganado mi respeto, cosa que nadie en toda la historia de mi vida había logrado ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos.

—Y entonces gritó: "no te lleves a mi hija, ella lo es todo para mí, te daré todo el dinero que quieras" –dije imitando el tono de voz femenina gesticulando torpemente mientras todos en la mesa saltaron en risas—, y yo dije: "vale, está bien, saca lo que tienes en tu maldita caja fuerte y reconsideraremos las cosas"

—Ahora viene la mejor parte –agregó el viejo Johansson divertido.

—Y que me da 10,000 dólares en una bolsa de supermercado, y Zack me dice…

— "Esto no llega ni a lo que me pagan por un día" –Zack y yo dijimos al unísono mientras todos ellos prestaban atención.

—¡Esto es una burla! –asenté de golpe el tarro de cerveza y sonreí junto con las risillas de fondo—. Levanté la pistola y –apunté con mi mano hacia Johansson simulando el arma— y Zack le dijo: "la única manera de salvarla es que usted coja con nosotros", en realidad la mujer estaba muy, muy bien…

—Y aceptó –balbuceó el rubio, compañero de anécdotas.

—Pero al terminar –tomé de nuevo mi pieza de licor y la choqué con la de él—, con lo único con lo que se quedó fue con una de mis balas en medio de sus ojos, ya que teníamos que cumplir con el trabajo.

—Pensó que le perdonaríamos todo –dijo mi compañero

—¡Qué idiota! –todos allí rieron.

—Qué sacrificados –mencionó Johansson alzando su copa hacia mí.

—Hey, si vamos recoger mercancía, al menos el proceso debe ser divertido. –respondí.

Alcé la mirada hacia el escenario, y el camino hacia los camerinos de las bailarinas, mis ojos se detuvieron en una melena negra que se me hizo demasiado familiar, dejé la cerveza y como pude me aparté de la mesa, caminé lo más rápido que pude intentando no chocar con nadie, mi visión era un tanto borrosa e inestable debido a las tantas cervezas tomadas en la noche pero bien pude reconocerle a lo lejos, se movió hacia el pasillo que conducía a donde salían las bailarinas, le seguí contemplando ese andar tan peculiar que parecía hipnotizar a cualquiera, por un momento mi mente pensó en que podía ser ella.

El piso se movió y mis pies tropezaron, estuve a punto de caer y lo noté segundos después cuando sentí los delgados brazos de una hermosa morena de poca ropa alrededor de mí; ella me sonrió al tiempo en que mi propio cuerpo, por inercia se aferró a ella. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por mi mejilla mientras encontraba estabilidad sobre el piso, y cuando volví la mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo buscando la figura que tanto me había inquietado, no estaba.

* * *

—Deja de mirarme así, vas a desgastarme –me dijo mientras bajaba del auto—. Que vas a desgastarme –repitió cerrando de golpe la puerta del auto sin darme tiempo a hacerlo.

—Mirarte, ¿cómo? –comenté viéndola pasar frente a mi dirigiéndose al interior del café.

No esperó e ignoró mis palabras, caminé detrás suyo sin pretender alcanzarla. Eligió el lugar para sentarse y echó su bolsa de mala gana y me miró detrás de esos lentes de sol que cubrían parte de su rostro.

—Justo de esa manera. –agregó y se sentó soltándome una sonrisa traviesa.

—La primera vez que te vi, fue de esta manera y no pareció incomodarte –mencioné tomando asiento frente a ella.

Se concretó a sonreír y a juguetear con su cabello, de inmediato agregó con voz suave y pausada:

—Es bueno volverte a ver. Tom.

Pasó a quitarse los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos marrones perfectamente delineados de un tono oscuro que hacía ver su mirar tan profundo, como un abismo negro que te absorbe mientras más tiempo pasas contemplándolo. Su piel parecía tan suave que incitaba a ser tocada y más aún cuando arrojaba hacia mi esa sonrisa seductora y mordaz con ese rostro de poderío y fragilidad encontrados. Sus labios con un brillo peculiar se curvaban en un gesto casi indescifrable y atrayente para mí.

Pero había algo dentro de tanta sensual perfección que no terminaba de convencerme, era algo que me contradecía cada vez que me fijaba en su mirada, algo que parecía estar camuflado en ese par de peligrosos abismos que eran sus ojos.

Amber era tan peculiar que atraía por el simple hecho de observarle caminar por la calle, se notaba frágil pero parecía tan convencida de sí misma que al acercarte, incluso, parecía intimidarte.

Llegó la noche y fuimos a un bar cercano de ahí, parecía tan atenta y entretenida con lo que le decía, así como lo estaba yo cuando ella gesticulaba o se movía para cualquier cosa.

Bebimos, y bebimos demasiado esa noche, recuerdo que antes de salir de allí, la había besado más de una vez y el contacto con sus labios era tan suave como la seda. Manejé hasta el departamento que compartía con Johansson sin importar el estado en el que nos encontrábamos. Decíamos cosas sin sentido y reíamos por todo. La abracé fuertemente haciéndola mi soporte para poder caminar hasta la puerta y aprovechando que mi compañero, al igual que todas las noches, estaría fuera, le invité a pasar de la única manera que siempre me había funcionado.

La tomé de las mejillas y la besé, justo antes de abrir la puerta. Me correspondió con la misma intensidad dejando que me apoderara de su boca, dejando que mi lengua la dominara y mis manos la tocaran; acaricié su espalda y bajé mis manos hacia la curvatura de su trasero, soltó un suspiro y apretó mis brazos mientras intensificaba aún más el beso.

La quería y ya, no podía hacer más que imaginármela desnuda brincando sobre mí y gritando por toda la habitación, abrí desesperadamente la puerta, y me siguió como si supiera qué hacer y qué era lo que deseaba.

No esperó más y me haló de la playera para encestarme otro beso, de esos que parecen quemarte por todo el cuerpo y te hacen delirar de pasión. Mientras me devoraba a besos, la conduje hacia la habitación quitándole la chaqueta de mezclilla que cubría parte del vestido blanco que llevaba para esa ocasión, con sus manos suaves me desnudó del torso, y bien pude ver en su rostro las ganas de sentirme entre su cuerpo. La empujé sin delicadeza contra la cama y antes de que me fuera sobre ella, se sentó en la orilla comenzando a tocar mi entrepierna al tiempo en que desabrochaba mis pantalones, sabía lo que venía, y ella sabía lo que quería. Estando a punto de bajarme por completo los pantalones, la tomé de las muñecas obligándola a levantarse y besarme de nuevo, lo hizo pero de inmediato se las ingenió para tumbarme sobre la cama, todo me daba vueltas y mientras intentaba sujetarla, ella me desnudó de la cintura en adelante, tomándome entre sus suaves y cálidas manos, empezando a masturbarme ansiosamente; le dejé continuar sin objeción alguna, pasó sus labios por el muslo hasta subir a la base; era un simple roce de su boca contra mi piel y aquello parecía matarme.

Me besó y aquel sencillo gesto fue preámbulo de la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Apretó mi miembro juguetonamente a lo que solté un ligero gemido que le hizo sonreír, procedió a dar ligeras lamidas en la punta como si disfrutase el verme retorcer con cada toque que me daba. Poco a poco comenzó a succionar, suave y pausado, dejándome deslizar hasta el límite de su boca; fue acelerando su juego y yo parecía ser el más contento de los dos, mordisqueaba, lamía y succionaba mi pene como si de una paleta se tratase, empleaba muy bien sus manos y sus caricias parecían estar dedicadas a una simple cosa: placer.

Era intenso y alucinante, la tomé de los cabellos y le indiqué el ritmo, ella se dejó llevar permitiéndome tocar la parte más profunda de su garganta, no hubo queja alguna y yo parecía desarmarme entre sus labios.

Solté un gemido cuando sus dientes rasponearon todo mi largor, y sus labios parecieron depositar un beso al retirarse de mí. Levanté la cabeza y desde mi perspectiva ella parecía tan hermosa y perversa que no hizo más que inflamar mi excitación. Sus labios volvieron a mí, abrigándome y aprisionándome deliciosamente, no soltaba sus largos cabellos negros que hacían juego con su piel lechosa y suave como la porcelana; los espasmos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, ya comenzaba a considerarme perdido cuando de repente sus manos sustituyeron su boca y se echó bocabajo a un lado de mí en la cama mientras seguía bombeándome. Aprisioné su cintura fuertemente mientras depositaba algunos besos en mi cuello. El aroma a su perfume me pareció en esos instantes un afrodisiaco más en esa situación.

—Vamos Tom, vamos –susurró a mi oído apretándome más—, córrete ya. Quiero sentirte entre mis manos.

El oír su voz tan cerca, su cuerpo casi sobre mí y sus movimientos frenéticos me hicieron terminar ese delirio fascinante que paró sus movimientos momentos después de que me había liberado.

Y permaneció allí, dándome besos en la mejilla y el cuello, acariciando suavemente mi sexo como si nunca quisiese separarse de mi lado. Mi cabeza cayó sobre la suya y entré en un sueño muy profundo en donde no supe más de esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Me removí lentamente de la cama, cuidando que no despertase, quedé de pie frente a él y no pude evitar observarlo descansar, absorto de todo fuera de esa habitación. Su cuerpo, tan firme y bien modelado que invitaba a mis manos a volver a tocarlo. Tan fuerte, masculino y poderoso que al tomarme entre sus brazos me había hecho perder la cabeza por completo. Su rostro parecía tan sereno e inalterable, el sudor perlando su frente, con el tono de su piel y el contraste con su cabello castaño oscuro, que se había alborotado por sus movimientos sobre la cama, se veía hasta cierto punto angelical y pervertido, siendo el balance de todo lo que alguna vez mis ojos quisieron ver.

Él era absolutamente hermoso.

Y yo aquí, frente a él, observándolo como idiota, con un vestido barato, zapatos altos, el cabello revuelto y una tremenda erección que comenzaba a dolerme.

Con la mirada busqué el baño y fui directamente para deshacerme de esa incomodidad, tropecé con la ropa y falsee mis pasos hasta que la pared más próxima me detuvo con un golpe en la muñeca, solté una maldición y volví la mirada hacia la cama, él parecía inmutable.

El mareo de las copas y el dolor en mi entrepierna me hacían caminar como ternero recién nacido con esos malditos tacones que se me habían ocurrido llevar para dicha ocasión. Entré al baño y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer algún ruido que lo despertase, aflojé mi ropa interior y bajé la mano comenzando a masturbarme para liberarme de aquello que calentaba mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo haya sido capaz de ponerme así con unos simples besos y caricias?, me conocía perfectamente, y sabía que ya mi cuerpo no reaccionaba tan fácilmente a esas cosas, pero con él, fue casi al momento en que se acercó a besarme. Aunque por fortuna pude darme cuenta a tiempo como para evitar cualquier tipo de roce contra él.

¿Qué me estaba pasando, desde cuándo me importaba que alguien se diera cuenta que soy hombre, y más, en estas circunstancias?, usualmente los tipos con los que me enredo pierden el control entre mis manos y poco les importa lo que soy.

¿Por qué con él me importaba?, en realidad no entiendo por qué evité cualquier tipo de acercamiento que pudiese delatarme a pesar de estar pensando en tenerlo dentro mientras le besaba los labios.

Maldita sea, quería volver esa la cama, saltar sobre él hasta despertarlo y hacer que me tomara de la manera que sea, sentirlo fundirse en mi cuerpo al extremo de hacerme suplicar, llorar, gritar por más. Joder, cuánto no daría porque él despertara en ese preciso momento y fuera hacia mí apretándome contra la dureza de su cuerpo, me desnudara, me jalara y me chupara de la misma manera en la que hice con él.

Por el demonio mismo. Debía de salir de allí.

* * *

—Que bien que te apareces –dijo el hombre alto, rubio y ojiazul mientras me abría la puerta del gran edificio dejando que pasara y cerrando detrás de ambos.

—Tuve muchas cosas qué hacer, no escuché la alarma –comenté de manera impersonal. Era extraño que diera ese tipo de información y más hacia alguno de ellos, pero peculiarmente esa mañana estaba de buen humor, a pesar de saber lo que estaba por hacer.

—Vaya, vienes sociable esta mañana, lindura –comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado caminando detrás de mí hacia la serie de habitaciones en donde haría mi trabajo.

—Y tú vienes más estúpido de lo normal, Zachary –solté con una mirada fulminante ante el tono picante y seductor de mi acompañante.

Escuché una risilla para después sentir que me tomaba de la cintura y me empujaba contra la pared, él se acercó a mis labios y yo desvié la cara.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas al del rogar. Me gustas y sé que no te soy indiferente…

Me tomó de la quijada y guió mi cara hacia él para darme un profundo beso que correspondí sin la más mínima objeción pasando los brazos sobre su cuello. Bajé el brazo dejando caer suavemente la gran bolsa que llevaba en el hombro. Mientras sus brazos fuertes, adornados por tatuajes, me aprisionaban de una manera provocativa.

Después de todo, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de atraer tanto a esos hombres?

Me apretó contra su cuerpo y, a diferencia de Tom la noche anterior, Zack era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero aun así, parecía querer dominarme con sus manos y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Aparté la boca y jadeante le di un empujoncillo que no lo movió de su lugar.

—Déjame, debo de ir a trabajar.

—Eso puede esperar –dijo mientras mordisqueaba mi oído—, vayamos a mi auto un momento –susurró infiltrando sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, mientras yo trataba de mantener la cordura y el recordar en donde estaba—. Quiero follarte…

Bajé la mano hasta su entrepierna que comenzaba a tensarse y comencé a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa mientras volví a besarle.

—Sabes que por eso te podrían matar –susurré mordisqueando su boca.

—Nadie nos verá –dijo en un gemido contenido—. Además, el peligro vale la pena.

Sonreí, y volví a besarle a lo que él me tomó de la nuca pegándome más a su boca.

Comenzaba a emocionarse más entre mi mano a lo que de inmediato lo apreté fuertemente y sin piedad haciendo que él de inmediato se separara de mí, soltando un quejido tocando su parte herida.

De inmediato solté en risas.

—¡Maldito imbécil! –gritó enfurecido saltando lejos de mí y apoyándose en la pared contraria a donde estaba. Parecía que sí le dolió bastante.

—Y qué, ¿esa caricia no te gustó? –dije sarcástico cruzándome de brazos, aún muy divertido por mi ligera broma.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? –Margaret se asomó desde lejos al escuchar el grito de mi compañero. Ella también era cómplice nuestra y ayudaba a trasladar a todas las chicas a ese lugar. Era como la tía gruñona y mal encarada del típico burdel de chicas bonitas—. Doll, deberías de estar ya tomando fotos –dijo con indignación

Ella solía llamarme así como motivo del juego de palabras que suscitaba mi supuesto nombre "masculino" que le había dado cuando recién nos conocimos y nos llevábamos bien. De todos los nombres que alguna vez tuve, se me ocurrió brindarle el referente de Daniel Bell, a lo que ella combinó como "_Doll" = muñeca_ (en inglés), que también hace referencia a mi actual condición "femenina" tan peculiar.

¿En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió dar tan espantoso referente? Ahora esa mujer regordeta y amargada, me llamaba "muñeca" de una manera tan mordaz y sarcástica que me daba ganas de tirarle todos los dientes de la boca cada vez que lo decía.

Para fortuna suya, una parte de mi antigua caballerosidad aún estaba a la superficie.

No respondí y tomé la bolsa colgándomela en el hombro, pasé a un lado de ella, ignorándola completamente, como siempre solía hacer cuando me atacaba con la mirada.

—Eso te pasa por pensar sólo en andar cogiendo –agregó hacia Zack que caminaba lentamente detrás de mí.

Entré a la habitación destinada a mi labor de esa mañana, desmonté todo lo que debía, el tripié, la cámara, algunas lámparas y telas, mientras Margaret y Zack fueron por las primeras chicas a las que debía fotografiar y preparar para el nuevo catálogo para los pervertidos que las solicitaban.

Mientras ajustaba algunas cosas en la cámara, escuché el llanto de varios niños y de inmediato levanté la mirada, al parecer venía de fuera; estando a punto de abrir la puerta, Zack entró con un jovencito no mayor de quince años entre los brazos, éste pataleaba y gritaba a lo que Zack le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara arrojándolo de mala gana al piso haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente y agudizara el llanto, de inmediato me acerqué.

—¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Déjalo! –grité interponiéndome al ver sus intenciones de patearlo.

—¡Pues busca una maldita manera de callarlo, ya me tiene harto! –contradijo furioso.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? –pregunté sobre el llanto amargo del chico—, ¿por qué traen a este niño?

—No seas iluso Doll, es el nuevo negocio de Dante. Son las nuevas que llegaron hace unas horas por pedido de un japonés. Tienes que prepararlos para que elija.

Vi por la puerta abierta, que Margaret y otros más empujaban y guiaban a niñas y niños de cuatro o seis años en adelante a la habitación de al lado, lo vi con horror y caminé enfurecido hacia Zack. Había tratado con menores de edad, pero no con ¡niños! Voltee la mirada hacia el chico que parecía resignado, con su ropa de uniforme escolar sucio y destrozado, llorando contra el piso amargamente su futuro. Eso no podía estar pasando, el negocio era de jóvenes y mujeres, no niños, casi bebés.

—No –negué con la cabeza—, no voy a fotografiar niños –caminé indignado hacia la puerta

—Hey –se interpuso al tiempo en que avancé—, de nada te servirá negarte princesa, ahí afuera hay veinte más esperando a que los retrates. Y más vale que lo hagas, porque Dante vendrá en unas horas a supervisar el trabajo –dijo en un tono tajante con una sonrisa mordaz en la cara—. Además, no te hagas al moralista, bien sabías que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Así que, apúrate perra.

No lo aguanté más, de inmediato salí de ahí empujando al imbécil de Zachary topándome con Margaret y otros dos hombres más.

—¡Qué diablos es todo esto! –dije indignado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Qué cosa? –gruñó la mujer mirando a Zack quien se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

—No quiere hacer el catálogo de niños. –dijo él inmediatamente, como si estuviese acusándome.

—Ah, no me digas –soltó la fea Margaret riéndose—, ¿desde cuándo tan delicada? ¿Qué no te dijo el jefe?

—No. No sabía nada de esto –respondí atónito mirando las caras de todos allí—. Maldita sea, ¡exijo una puta explicación!

—Es sencillo cariño –añadió uno de los hombres—. El negocio se expande y abarcará otros mercados.

—Así es. Y más te vale cumplir, porque el tipo que pidió a los niños es muy rico –señaló la mujer con un gesto de avaricia en su sucia sonrisa—. Saldrás beneficiado de todo esto. Anda Doll, has lo tuyo que Dante estará al medio día y no querrás que se moleste.

En realidad quería poder ahorcarla, volví la mirada hacia Zack quien me hizo un gesto para que entrase de nuevo a la habitación, su risa burlona me hizo notar su satisfacción y venganza por lo que le había hecho momentos atrás. «Hijos de puta», pensé; apreté los puños y volví con el peor semblante en el que podía actuar. Zack cerró la puerta poniéndole pasador, los ojos azulados, hinchados por el llanto del niño me miraron en una súplica silenciosa. Tomé la cámara y terminé de ajustar lo necesario.

—Lo de siempre Doll. Con y sin prendas –sonrió al decir lo último.

—Ya lo sé –respondí en un gruñido enfadado.

—Lo decía por si se te ocurría hacer otro drama.

Volví la mirada hacia él, se cruzó de brazos aparragándose contra la pared, sonrió y con los labios me lanzó un beso al aire.

Ese tipo en verdad colmaba mi paciencia.

—Fuera de aquí –me volví completamente hacia él.

—Lo siento lindura, tengo que estar aquí vigilando cada movimiento de esta habitación –dijo él en ese aspecto tan desesperante para mí.

—Que te vayas he dicho –repetí aún con serenidad—. Necesito estar a solas para sacar estas fotos.

—Tendrás que…

—¡Fuera de aquí! –grité fuertemente hacia su asquerosa presencia—, aquí el que hace el maldito trabajo soy yo, y si digo que te largues es ¡que te largues! No quiero tener tu puta presencia cerca de mí.

—Ah, ¿y desde cuándo tan delicado?

—Desde que eres tú el que vigila las actividades –respondí con ironía—. Anda, fuera de aquí que tengo mucho que hacer.

—Está bien –me miró de arriba a abajo—, solo porque esto es urgente. Pero no te olvides que tú y yo, tenemos cosas pendientes.

Sonrió y con la misma se fue de allí cerrando la puerta, giré los ojos en un gesto de frustración y me fijé del chico, él me miraba confundido desde el piso, debajo de su melena rubia se notaba que tenía moretones en el rostro y sus ojos azules estaban ya rojos de tanto llanto. Me acerqué a la cámara y la ajusté al tripié, él no dejaba de mirarme hasta que al fin lo soltó.

—¿Eres un chico? –dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Eso no es del todo un secreto, niño –volví a ese tono delicado y suave de mi supuesta voz. Por un momento, mientras discutía y gritaba con Zack, había olvidado la presencia de aquel muchacho allí.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, él se encontraba pegado a la pared abrazando sus piernas mientras me miraba insistentemente. Noté que sus cabellos amarillentos tenían una coloración rojiza que se deslizaba hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Sin duda esos salvajes lo habían tratado peor que a un animal. Me acerqué a él, a lo que de inmediato se removió intentando huir de mí, estiré la mano sujetándole el antebrazo a lo que él intentó apartarse pero no se lo permití.

—Hey, tranquilo. No te haré nada –dije mientras él intentaba escaparse-, ¡hey, no seas idiota, no te haré daño! –reclamé a lo que inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil—. Bien, ahora empezamos a entendernos.

Me acerqué un poco más apartando el cabello húmedo y sangrante de su cara, el muchacho estaba con muchos raspones y moretones en las mejillas, me levanté y fui por la gran bolsa que estaba en una esquina no muy lejana de allí. Al volver, me hinqué frente a él sacando varios pedazos de papel y alcohol, él aún temblaba en su rincón mirándome confundido y justo cuando estaba por ponerle la mano encima él se removió de nuevo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué no ves? –le acerqué el paño humedecido—, voy a limpiarte esas heridas. Niño.

Él ya no se movió y apretó los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel herida con el alcohol, su frente había quedado enrojecida por su propia sangre y sus rodillas estaban de la misma manera, sus manos estaban completamente llagadas y llenas de piedrillas y tierra, al parecer, como todos los demás, había intentado luchar.

—¿Cómo es que tienes todo esto contigo? –preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Trabajo en esto, ya sé cómo es que traen las personas. –respondí sin mirarle mientras tomaba otro pedazo de papel y pasaba a humedecerlo con otro poco de alcohol.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y tiernos, al limpiar la palma de su mano, él no pudo evitar gemir por el ardor. No cruzamos palabra alguna mientras estuvimos cerca. Al terminar de limpiarle acomodé su cabello e hice que se pusiera de pie y me dirigí a la cámara. Al estar ya frente a él, rompió en llanto, estaba a punto de callarle cuando de repente él soltó con amargas palabras:

—Ellos, ellos mataron a mi madre, la mataron frente a mí y a mi hermano también –sollozó cubriéndose la cara—. Máteme por favor –rápidamente se acercó a mí a lo que yo retrocedí—, no quiero pertenecer a esto. Sólo quiero estar con mi familia.

—Vuelve a tu lugar –ordené mientras el chiquillo me miraba sollozante.

—Por favor, no tengo a nadie más en el mundo…

—Ni lo tendrás –alegué fríamente—, así que quieras o no, ya eres parte de esto. Tendrás que resignarte. Vuelve a tu lugar.

Obedientemente volvió, y tomé la cámara, le hice algunas indicaciones a lo que él tímidamente accedió, sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente mientras intentaba sacar las fotografías, él no paraba de mirarme de esa manera extraña e inquietante, no sabía si estaba confundido o asustado... o ambas cosas.

—Quítate la camisa –dije a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

Me puse frente a él y dio un largo paso hacia atrás.

—Esto solo será para las fotografías, hazme caso y dame tu camisa.

Extendí la mano y él parecía titubear.

—Bien… eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Viktor

—Okey, Viktor. Las cosas están así, tú eres el último eslabón de la cadena, así que te toca obedecer a todo lo que se te diga sin importar qué sea. Si no, terribles cosas podrían pasarte. Quizá todo el dolor que estás sintiendo sea poco a lo que esos tipos de ahí afuera puedan hacerte. No lo digo por asustarte, lo digo porque es la verdad, así que ahora, quítate la maldita camisa y déjame terminar mi trabajo o sino, créeme, vas a sufrir mucho más estando aquí.

Él se despojó de su camisa, me la dio y volví a la cámara.

—Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo… –murmuró a mis espaldas a lo que de inmediato me volví hacia él—. Perdí a mi madre, a mi hermano, a lo único que tenía en el mundo, todo por culpa de ustedes. ¡Insensibles!

—Shh, baja la voz –dije sobre sus palabras con un tinte de enojo—. Tú no puedes andar por la vida intentando conmover a todos, aquí. A nadie le interesa eso, al contrario, les excita más –regresé hacia él y lo puse justo frente a la cámara a jalones bruscos— y eso hará que te torturen de peor manera –apreté su brazo y él se quejó sin apartarse—, entiéndelo. Ahora quédate aquí y deja de hacerme perder el maldito tiempo.

Tomé las fotos que hacían falta y no continué con más ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado golpeado, además de que aquel muchachito me había enfurecido, tocando esa fibra profunda que nadie había podido tocar en mucho tiempo.

—Toma. Y para tu información, niño –comenté arrojándole la playera a la cara—, los que estamos aquí, no hemos tenido una vida maravillosa como crees tú. Así que no intentes creer que eres el único. Ya lárgate que me fastidias.

Él se puso la camiseta mientras yo quitaba el pasador de la puerta y justo estando a punto de abrir, él comentó:

—Ayúdame, por favor…

Se acercó a mí, pero esta vez de una manera suplicante, temerosa, intentó tomar mi mano que de inmediato aparté, sin dejar a que continuara, abrí la puerta y llamé a Zack, Viktor me miró como si su mundo y su vida dependieran de mí, mientras Zachary lo haló bruscamente del cabello y a empujones se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

El nudo en la garganta casi no me dejaba respirar, así que no dije nada más, ni en ese momento, ni después, ni cuando terminé con ese horrendo encargo, ni cuando desaparecí de allí.

Al tener todas esas fotografías entre mis manos podía sentirme como el peor monstruo sobre la tierra, ¿cómo podía yo estar siendo parte de esto?, era como si estuviese repitiendo toda mi pesadilla personal con otros niños que tal vez en estos momentos estén sufriendo de hambre o frio, tan inocentes e ingenuos como solía serlo yo en algún tiempo.

Estaba seguro que Dante esperaba algo muy bueno en esto, pero sinceramente, estaba tan asqueado de hacer esas malditas fotografías, que solo pude entregar algunas cuantas que, duramente pude elegir. Mientras lo esperaba en su oficina pensaba en las palabras de Viktor y esa última mirada que logró quebrantarme a tal punto de no poder dejar de pensar en él y en su suerte desde aquel día.

* * *

—Hasta que al fin apareces –dijo yendo hacia mi lugar y dándome un beso en la mejilla—, pensé que te habían robado los salvajes de tus compañeros.

—Tuve muchas cosas qué hacer. –respondí secamente empujando el sobre color manila sobre el escritorio, él sonrió sin tomar asiento—. Tu encargo ya está listo.

Él observó las primeras fotografías y me miró inconforme, mi piel se erizó al sentir su fría mirada sobre mí.

—¿Es todo?

—Por el momento sí –respondí.

—Debes estar bromeando, con esto no alcanzo a hacer nada –arrojó las fotografías y el sobre al piso—. ¿Dónde están las demás?

—Son muy malas, no te…

—Quiero todas Amber… Todas. ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Entiendes?! –golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con las manos.

Asentí y él gruñó enfadado, soltó una maldición y se acercó a mi ferozmente, me tomó del brazo e hizo que de un jalón me pusiera de pie. Él siempre recurría a la fuerza bruta para expresar su descontento con algo, en ese punto, ya me había acostumbrado.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes cuantos dólares estoy perdiendo por posponer la entrega de estas malditas fotos? –gritó agitándome fuertemente—. ¿Estás consiente de eso idiota?

Me tomó del cuello levantando mi cara hacia él, y como siempre, me limité a no poner resistencia a lo que él hiciera.

—Quiero todas para mañana, ¡para mañana, ¿entendido?! –gritó cerca de mi rostro—, sino, está linda cara sufrirá las consecuencias.

Asentí mirándolo fijamente y él me soltó, yo de inmediato acomodé la gargantilla negra sobre mi cuello apartándome de él a lo que Dante sólo se concretó a mirarme.

—Las tendrás –agregué al notar su mirada insistente—. Traeré tus malditas fotos mañana mismo a primera hora –solté girándome hacia la puerta. En verdad quería salir de ahí.

No esperó y me alcanzó tomándome del brazo girándome hacia él para recibirme con un beso intenso y posesivo, aprisionándome con sus brazos dejándome sin escapatoria. Accedí a ese juego que tenían nuestras lenguas y comencé a acariciar su pecho en señal de futura aprobación a lo que pensaba hacer. Acarició mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa encaminándome al sofá más próximo, bien sabía lo que quería y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

En un movimiento rápido, se apartó levemente de mí, lo suficiente como para darme una ligera cachetada que logró moverme el piso, toqué mi cara y lo miré. Acto seguido, le despojé del saco negro y le desabotoné la camisa con urgencia, él hizo lo mismo al separarme del vestido rojo que me cubría y separaba de él, me empujó al sofá mientras se aflojaba los pantalones, lo miré fijamente mientras me quitaba lo demás quedándome con las simples medias negras que iban a juego con los tacones, siendo estas las únicas prendas que quedaban en mi cuerpo.

—Es hora de que recibas tu castigo, preciosa –dijo arrojándose sobre mi volviendo a besar mis labios al tiempo en que acomodaba mis piernas alrededor suyo.

Bien sabía que ni él mismo podía resistirse a los encantos de Amber, no es que estuviese confiado de lo que hacía, pero ciertamente "ella" me daba ese comodín a la hora de actuar. Dante nunca podía estar furioso con ella por mucho tiempo, y si era así, siempre volvía con recompensas costosas y llamativas. Dante era tan débil a mí, que gozaba cada momento en que él se rendía figurativamente ante Amber, precisamente en estos momentos en que teníamos sexo. Me besaba, me tocaba y me poseía, sabía que me necesitaba de la única manera en la que yo solamente lo podía satisfacer.

Y eso, para mí era una poderosa arma entre mis manos.

Mientras cumplía cada una de sus enfermas fantasías, las fantasías de Amber crecían y se hacían peores que las suyas. Dante me controlaba y hacía conmigo todo lo que deseaba, sin embargo, ignoraba todo lo que mi mente, la mente de Amber pensaba, precisamente en estos momentos en los que estaba penetrándome violentamente y susurrándome cosas asquerosas al oído.

Tal vez, el tener sexo salvaje con alguien a quien odias tanto suene asqueroso, pero para mí, era todo lo contrario, era otra oportunidad más en la cual podía liberar mi cuerpo en las manos del enemigo y salir ileso, era tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo; al fin de cuentas, Dante no había conocido mejor amante que yo, y yo no hubiese aprendido tanto sin él. En ese sentido parecíamos complementarnos; haciéndome cada día igual a él, pensando tan sucio, perverso y enfermo como él. Casi camuflándome entre su piel, para así hacer que su caída sea aún más perfecta y dolorosa.

Tal y como siempre lo había imaginado.


	4. Chapter 4

El mundo parecía irse a la mierda mientras dormía, todas las cosas que antes me atormentaban, ahora se desvanecían.

Miraba a lo lejos el rostro de mi madre sonreírme como cuando estábamos juntos, cuando ella no sufría ni lloraba. El aroma a vainilla inundaba mis sentidos, y su espectro se desvaneció para dar paso a otro que fue el que me atormentó durante toda la noche.

La había soñado de nuevo.

«Amber».

* * *

—¿Tan mal estuvo la fiesta anoche? –la voz ronca y varonil de Johansson resonó por la sala taladrando mis oídos al momento en que cruzaba hacia el pequeño frigorífico a la esquina de la habitación. Tomé algunos hielos y los envolví en una playera que tomé por el piso, de inmediato coloqué el envoltorio frío sobre mi cabeza. Él sonrió y se echó al sofá dándome la espalda—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes controlar la manera en que bebes? Algún día pueden darte la estocada por la espalda sin que te des cuenta.

Sólo gruñí y fui a sentarme a su lado. Me miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al notarme en ese estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba en esa mañana. Reí también y el viejo Johansson tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor a un volumen moderado, teniendo en cuenta los achaques de mi resaca.

—Nada de alcohol por hoy –espetó determinante cambiando los canales—. Tienes que estar bien antes del mediodía que tenemos que ir a hacer unos cobros.

—¿Cobros? –me voltee hacia él subiendo las piernas al sofá y cambiando de lado el gran paño frío y húmedo—. Se supone que nosotros ya no haríamos eso.

—Nosotros no tenemos un cargo en específico. Mucho menos tú, ahora que estás en las ligas mayores. Este es un caso "especial" que debemos atender.

—Está bien… -dije quedamente estando más concentrado en mi jaqueca que en todo lo que él acababa de decirme.

Él me ofreció el control remoto a lo que yo negué con la mano, apagó el televisor y se puso de pie.

—Estás de la mierda. Te prepararé café.

Sonreí sin emitir sonido alguno, y él desapareció en la cocina. Desde el primer momento en que ingresé a este mundo, Johansson siempre ha servido como un guía protector para mí, era como ese tío amigable, compañero de borracheras que siempre está para cubrirte las espaldas cuando todo tu alrededor está jodido. Johansson era así, a veces muy directo con sus concejos y frío en su andar, debería estar acostumbrado a eso; pero fuera de esas cosas, el viejo Johansson era un alguien apreciado para mí. Algo así como un padre… bueno, en realidad no sé cómo es eso, pero podría apostar que nuestra relación es algo muy similar a la de un padre con su hijo.

Había pasado más de cinco años con el ruso Johansson, y desde que llegué, fue él, por medio de las órdenes de Dante, quien se encargó de criarme. Lo respetaba… tal vez por las tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos, y por ser, la segunda persona, después de mi madre, que ha mostrado verdadero interés en mí.

Mi madre…

Podría jurar que desde que murió ella, jamás había entablado algún lazo sentimental con alguien, ni siquiera con Johansson quien es el que me ha salvado la vida algunas veces. Jamás he sentido ese impulso de sentir algo hacia alguien, tal vez eso sea lo correcto en este mundo tan retorcido en el que nos movemos, el sentir el lazo que te encadene a alguien es un lujo que no podría darme, mi vida está bien así, movida por los recuerdos, que solo son eso, recuerdos, pasado; cosas que ya sucedieron y que debería estar olvidando…

—Toma, bébelo mientras esté caliente –dijo con voz autoritaria dándome la taza en las manos, mientras volvía al sofá y al televisor.

Así era él, a veces me trataba bien, o a veces como la peor basura del mundo, como dije, ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a esos temperamentos de mi compañero. En realidad ignoraba la edad de Johansson, lo único que sé es que rebasa los 50 años y que su familia vive en Toronto, no tiene hijos, pero sí una esposa la cual nunca ve, odia los cigarrillos mentolados y más aún a los habladores. Es muy bueno manejando armas de fuego ya que en su juventud había trabajado para el ejército, pero se retiró debido al increíble llamado del crimen.

Eso suena gracioso, ¿no es así?

Esa noche teníamos que ir a hacer unos cobros por algún material entregado, sinceramente no tenía idea lo que íbamos a cobrar, sólo que se trataba de varios miles que aquel pervertido se negaba a pagar.

Habíamos recibido órdenes de Dante de matar si fuese necesario, eso ya no era algo que debería recordarnos; tanto Johansson como yo sabíamos a la perfección cuándo y a quién matar de acuerdo a los intereses de nuestro jefe.

Claro, eso sólo lo saben los hombres de confianza.

Como era de esperarse, llevamos a cabo nuestra encomienda, unas cuantas amenazas, gritos y aquellos tipos quedaron tan intimidados que juraron pagar ese mismo día.

Nosotros teníamos el control, podíamos elegir, incluso a quien matar o a quien dejar con vida.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo fue la primera vez en que acabé con alguien, pero sí recuerdo esa primera sensación extraña al haberme visto manchado de sangre, sangre que no era mía. Sentí el temor, temor a mí mismo…

Pero con el paso del tiempo fui aprendiendo que la muerte es la parte más exquisita de la vida, que sólo los traidores merecían sufrir antes de morir, y que el proceso de hacerlo, sólo recae en alguien lo suficientemente capaz para ejecutarlo con el estómago en su lugar.

Había aprendido a ser tan hijo de puta, que con el tiempo olvidé aquella extraña sensación. Porque continué haciéndolo por deber, por lealtad, por Dante.

* * *

—Las trajimos sanas y salvas, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dije palmeando la camioneta contenedora de "muñecas". El hombre entre abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza observando y contando a las chicas, después de unos segundos me miró de manera aprobatoria, yo giré los ojos por debajo de las gafas de sol.

—Perfecto. Te llevaré con mi jefe –pronunció el moreno de traje negro.

En cuanto pasó al lado de mí y se alejó, miré a Johansson, quien encendía un cigarrillo, muy tranquilo. Me acerqué a él.

—Este idiota cree que somos principiantes ¿o qué? –dije en voz baja, indignado.

—Tranquilo, es normal que se preocupen por la mercancía. –Se encaminó siguiendo al hombre.

—Como si fuese la primera vez que le hacemos una entrega. –balbuceé por lo bajo, Johansson sonrió y me movió la mano para que me apurara, lo seguí a paso perezoso hasta que entramos al edificio.

—¡Que alegría tenerlos por aquí! –pronunció el hombre vestido elegantemente dándonos la bienvenida en esa elegante sala—, ¿cómo se encuentra mi buen amigo Dante?

—Con muchos negocios, pero bien. Gracias por preguntar –respondió Johansson, él siempre tan educado-. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Perfectamente, nunca antes me había ido tan bien como ahora -dijo fanfarroneando aquel sujeto-. Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí -sus dientes resplandecieron en una sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia mí-. Tú debes de ser el muchacho nuevo del que tanto habla Dante.

—Bah, tal vez no tan novato -respondí.

—Ha estado por este ambiente desde hace un par de años -agregó Johansson con una sonrisa orgullosa-, sólo que es la primera vez que lo ves directamente haciendo este tipo de entregas.

—Esto es por demás maravilloso, es agradable ver caras nuevas por el negocio. Veo que Dante no es tan inflexible como… Nicholas.

—Así es, completamente diferentes.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo, vamos a que les entregue el dinero, supongo que aún tienen cosas qué hacer en la ciudad y si demoramos más no llegarán sino hasta media noche -comentó moviendo el brazo indicándonos a que entremos a la habitación perpendicular a la sala en donde habíamos charlado.

El cigarro de Johansson se acabó, y lo mismo de siempre se repitió, diálogos de relleno, dinero, agradecimiento y de nuevo al Inferno en donde teníamos que dar cuenta de todo lo sucedido en el día a nuestro jefe.

Describir el ambiente del Inferno me parecería algo completamente difícil, nunca he podido especificar qué tipo de lugar es, el enorme edificio constaba de 3 plantas igualmente grandes en las cuales podías encontrar de todo para satisfacer cualquier fantasía que se te ocurriera.

Y que cuando digo de todo, es de todo.

En el primer y segundo piso encontrabas lo más común que eran bailarinas semi desnudas y uno que otro travesti, en el segundo, en especial, estaban todos aquellos que gozaban del dolor como parte del placer, esos cerdos y putas que buscaban un dueño temporal, un amo a quien servir y humillarse. Alguien que en realidad los tratase lo suficientemente mal como para poder ver el paraíso.

Y en el último nivel, se encontraban las muñecas prohibidas, según nuestro jefe, era un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros podíamos entrar como clientes. A comparación de las plantas bajas, ésta carecía de cualquier tipo de lujo y adorno; era más bien, una serie de habitaciones que funcionaban para coger y cerrar tratos con el jefe. Ahí llevaban a chicas y chicos que vendían para cualquier cosa, incluso para ser asesinados dos horas después.

En ese lugar estaba prohibido tener moral o pudor, y bien lo sabíamos nosotros, que a pesar de ser simples espectadores, disfrutábamos de todo el espectáculo carnal que nos brindaba ese lugar.

Eché un vistazo hacia la ventana fijándome el paisaje ennegrecido de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera, de inmediato pensé en lo que diría mi madre al ver el semejante lugar en el que su hijo trabaja, las cosas que ha visto y peor aún, las que ha hecho.

De seguro volvería a colgarse de ese árbol en que la encontré... Sin dudas me odiaría, sí, ella me odiaría.

—Oye -dije curioso girando la cabeza hacia Johansson que parecía concentrado en la autopista-, ¿quién es ese tal Nicholas que mencionó el sujeto ese? -comenté en relación al cliente que en verdad me había inquietado con su comentario.

—¡Ah! Nicholas Trümper -dijo manteniendo la mirada en su camino de manera relajada-, el hombre que dirigía el negocio antes que Dante. Ese tipo en verdad era de lo peor.

—Después de conocer a Dante, no creo que haya alguien peor... -mencioné escéptico.

Johansson sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese tipo era un verdadero hijo de perra, pero muy bueno en los negocios. Dante solía ser uno de sus mejores hombres, se llevaban muy bien, lo admiraba demasiado...

—¿Y qué pasó con él? -pregunté intrigado.

—Por ser tan imbécil con las personas de este medio, murió... Lo mataron -Corrigió-, al perro con todo y su familia. Nadie sabe lo que pasó exactamente, pero Nicholas desapareció de un día a otro sin dejar a nadie al mando.

—Y le dieron el puesto a Dante…

—Exacto. El concejo lo eligió. Fue democracia muchacho, como nadie de la familia quedó con vida, alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de todo. Así es esto. El resto lo sabes, desde hace más de 15 años ha estado al frente de todo lo que Trümper dejó inconcluso.

—Vaya. -dije, no como admiración, sino como un simple acto reflejo al no saber qué decirle.

—Así es este mundo -agregó intercalando su mirada entre la carretera y yo-, si caes, caes y nadie llorará por eso, al contrario, todo seguirá su curso y el más preparado triunfará. Recuerda siempre esto Tom: no puedes ser tan bueno como para que todos se burlen de ti, pero tampoco tan malo como para que quieran acabarte de esa manera. Este mundo se rige por la ley del más fuerte, y en ese caso Dante lo fue.

—Querrás decir, la ley del más oportunista –respondí de inmediato-. Hay casos en que la fortaleza es irrelevante.

Mi compañero sonrió hacia mí y volvió la mirada hacia su camino.

—No puedo decir nada en contra de eso. Tienes toda la maldita razón.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que por fin llegamos a ese enorme edificio que albergaba otro mundo muy aparte de la ciudad. Con unas 'discretas' luces de neón rojas se podía leer perfectamente el nombre al lugar que estábamos por arribar.

«Inferno».

—Casualmente, el jefe los espera –comentó Zack pasando a mi lado y palmeando mi hombro.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó el ruso Johansson.

—Arriba, en donde siempre.

Zack se apartó y se fue hacia unas mesas de por ahí; pasamos el centro y la pista en donde las nudistas hacían su trabajo y los hombres alimentaban su perversión, pasamos la barra de bebidas y al fondo, las escaleras.

Nos hicimos paso entre las personas hasta llegar a su oficina, que por extraña ocasión estaba entre abierta, Johansson tocó seguido de un asentimiento del jefe y entramos. Yo iba detrás del enorme cuerpo del rubio imponente que saludó familiarmente al jefe.

—Son tan efectivos que el dinero sigue llegando sin parar –comentó Dante muy alegre ante nuestra presencia—. Y qué decir de ti, Tom –Se acercó a mí pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros—, he tenido muy buenos comentarios tuyos.

Sonreí, siempre cuando alimentaban mi ego esa estúpida sonrisa aparecía en mi cara; Dante habló, Johansson asintió y de repente de entre los muebles una mirada profunda se fijó en mí, directa, intimidante, amenazadora y sensual.

Ojos color caramelo…

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

—Se me olvidaba –Apuntó Dante alejándose rápidamente y dándole la mano a mi objeto de distracción que estaba en uno de los sillones cercano a la ventana—. Hay alguien a quien debo presentarte.

Se acercó con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada estaba fija en mí, y mientras más se acercaba, parecía que su presencia me derrumbaba poco a poco. El aroma a su perfume me hizo recordar esa noche en la que pude haberla tenido, justo como se me antojaba ahora.

La tela de su blusa holgada caía por uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto, siendo la tentación más ferviente para cualquiera… o al menos sólo para mí.

Era imposible que una mujer me pusiera de esta manera, tan solo un hombro al descubierto, una blusa, unos jeans y unas botas pusieron a volar mi imaginación de una manera tan veloz que por un instante olvidé el paso del tiempo.

Y ahí estaba.

«Amber»


	5. Chapter 5

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al verlo de frente. Quién lo diría, el tipo al que se la chupé hace un par de noches resulta siendo el protegido de Dante, por unos segundos me miró de arriba hacia debajo de manera familiar, pero cuando estuve cerca de él, tal parecía que… ni me reconociera. ¿Qué acaso estaba tan ebrio que no recuerda lo que pasó?

Maldito idiota, como si no lo hubiese disfrutado.

—Tom, Amber. Amber, te presento a Tom…

Y esas fueron las palabras de Dante para presentarnos, ignorando que en mi mente se reproducían cada una de las imágenes de aquella noche en la habitación de Tom.

—Mucho gusto, Tom. –dije con la mayor antipatía posible. Él, pareciendo tan actor como yo sólo movió la cabeza y no dijo más. Ambos sabíamos que "el jefe" no debía de enterarse de nuestra pequeña aventura.

—Tom, necesito que te encargues de la entrega de las chicas, y para eso necesito que vayas a la bodega junto con Amber a custodiar la mercancía. Ella se encargará de elegirlas y mandártelas para que las lleves. –dijo Dante ignorando todo lo que por mi mente pasaba.

—Deberás aprender a lidiar con fieras, chico –mencionó Johansson cerca del escritorio en un tono mordaz mientras sonreía.

«Ese maldito viejo…», lo miré a lo que él soltó una leve carcajada junto con Dante; en un principio Tom parecía no comprender, pero al ver mi gesto también se unió a ese par de burlones, hijos de puta.

—No le hagas caso –Minimizó el hombre alto de cabellos negros que estaba al lado de mí—. Sé que ustedes se llevarán bien; por su trabajo, por el negocio, y porque yo lo digo –sentenció posando sobre nuestros hombros ambas manos.

—Por mí no hay problema –dijo Tom, portándose tan indiferente que hasta yo le creía que no nos conocíamos.

—Más te vale que no te metas en mis decisiones y todo estará bien entre los dos –le dije directamente, no como un comentario, sino como una amenaza.

Levantó la ceja y me vio con un aire de "¿_ah sí_?" mientras yo lo miraba como siempre hacía con todos los subordinados de Dante, de arriba hacia abajo como si su sola presencia me repugnara.

Aunque, ciertamente no era así.

Solté una risita superlativa, cosa que él ignoró. En esos momentos… en esos momentos, maldita sea, juro que quería verlo completamente desnudo y empalmado para mí.

Quería… quería tenerlo de nuevo.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería? –Continuó Johansson al tiempo en que se echaba en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de Dante.

—Bah, que si van a seguir con estas estúpidas bromas, me largo –espeté apartándome de ellos, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—No olvides lo que te dije –puntualizó Dante, con su voz ronca y seria, me volví por unos instantes y asentí mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Él no pudo evitar mirarme, ni yo a él; temí el quedarme como idiota viéndolo más de dos segundos así que me salí lo más pronto posible aún sorprendido por esta peculiar noticia.

Al parecer las cosas se iban a poner un tanto… divertidas para mí.

* * *

—Te refieres a ¿Tom Kaulitz? –dijo Sasha mientras soltaba el humo del cigarrillo.

—El hermoso tipo de cabello castaño… –agregó Carlo mientras se colocaba la peluca frente al enorme espejo.

—Ah, ese –Ella sonrió, ya había recordado, se bajó de la repisa en donde tenían todos los cosméticos y accesorios y caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa alegre-. De todos los hombres de Dante, es él con el único que cogería sin cobrarle.

—Vaya, a ti nunca se te quita lo zorra –mencioné aparragándome contra la pared, observando a Carlo mientras terminaba los últimos toques de su maquillaje.

—Bueno, en este trabajo tengo que disfrutar, cariño. –agregó Sasha alisando con sus dedos sus cabellos teñidos de un violeta fantasía.

—No me has dicho qué tanto sabes de ese tipo. –Insistí, tratando de no verme interesado.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró sonriente, apagó el último poco de su cigarro y me tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué?, ¿a poco te gustó?

Los tres sonreímos al mismo tiempo, ellos de diversión y yo de incomodidad.

—Trabajaremos en las bodegas, sólo quiero saber sobre mi nuevo compañero.

—Eso quiere decir que lo tendrás a tu alcance… Para lo que quieras –aludió Carlo meneando su melena rizada y alborotada.

—De él casi no se sabe nada –respondió Sasha poniéndose frente al espejo para acomodarse el busto—, sólo que es uno de los preferidos de Dante. Creo que trabajaba con Zack matando gente o vendiendo droga –Se volvió hacia mí poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas—, luego lo trajeron para acá. Se nota que tiene buenos tratos con Dante.

—Y con Johansson. Tal pareciera su hijo. –dijo Carlo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¡Johansson es horrible! –exclamó la mujer gesticulando con las manos—, Tom es demasiado atractivo como para ser hijo de una cosa tan desagradable como él.

—Ustedes nunca saben nada –agregué con una ligera sonrisa al escuchar sus comentarios—. Me largo.

Di media vuelta y me fui de esa habitación; atravesé el pasillo y salí por el bar, las luces no me dejaban notar si él estaba por allí, preferí no ser más obvio y continuar mi camino. Al fin de cuentas, era seguro que mañana o pasado él se tendría que poner frente a mí de nuevo.

Y es ahí cuando el juego iba a comenzar para mí. Vaya que sí…

* * *

Pasé por ese terreno abandonado por la civilización hasta llegar a la gran puerta principal, toqué un par de veces hasta que Zack abrió con esa típica sonrisapervertida que me asqueaba siempre. Pasé sin mirarle hasta el final, iba a pasar revisión a las personas que aún estaban ahí, era algo que debía hacer casi todos los días, para asegurar que estuviesen en buenas condiciones sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Escuché algunos ruidos provenientes del lado este del lugar, me detuve de inmediato, ahí había un pequeño almacén en donde guardaban todo lo inservible, caminé hacia allí cuando sentí un ligero tirón en el brazo.

—Las chicas están por aquí. –comentó Zack moviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Ya lo sé –repliqué harisco apartándome de él—, idiota.

Continué mi caminata hacia la puerta pintada de negro, Zack volvió a interrumpir.

—¿A qué vas? Ahí no hay nada.

—¿Qué mierdas te importa?, anda vete. –dije seriamente.

—¡Zack! Tenemos mercancía para llevar –una voz lejana le llamó, un hombre pasó detrás de nosotros y movió insistentemente la mano.

Zack se notaba algo nervioso, pero aun así se fue; caminé rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

—¡Maldito enfermo!

Mi grito quizá se escuchó en todo el lugar, me fui directamente contra el hombre que estaba frente a mí, se encontraba de espaldas, con los pantalones abajo, masturbándose frente a un par de niños. Lo empujé fuertemente contra un estante metálico haciéndolo caer al piso. Los niños estaban arrinconados contra la pared temblorosos y llorando.

Los hombres de Dante habían llegado tan lejos.

—Ahora verás maldita perra –gruñó levantándose torpemente sosteniendo sus pantalones, sí, estaba ebrio.

—¿Qué, qué me vas a hacer, imbécil? –dije sacando del compartimento de mi bolsa una pequeña pero letal amiga que siempre me acompañaba.

Al oír el clic de la ausencia del seguro, él abrió más los ojos quedándose quieto y levantando las manos ante la pistola que tenía frente a su cara.

—Ahora intenta hacer esto de nuevo y juro que te vuelo las pelotas. –dije manteniéndolo apuntado, unos pasos acelerados se escucharon y de repente la pequeña habitación se llenó de gente.

—¿Qué coños pasa aquí? –Entró Margaret mirando a todas partes—, Doll, baja el arma.

—Hijo de puta, sabía que no podíamos confiar en él –agregó Johansson hacia Tom que apenas entraba.

—Oigan, no fue lo que parece –Intentó agregar el infeliz mientras el alto ruso lo tomaba del brazo y lo empujaba como una bolsa de papas.

Bajé la pistola y los ojos oscuros de Margaret me miraban fijamente.

—Hasta que has hecho algo bien, princesa. –dijo en tono repulsivo y provocador, yo sólo reí sarcásticamente mientras miraba cómo Johansson sacaba al hombre de la habitación.

—Al menos es algo… gorda –respondí con el más puro sentimiento hacia ella. Frunció sus cejas completamente pintadas, y gruñó saliendo de ahí, mi sonrisa triunfante le acompañó.

Hacer eso me hacía tan feliz.

No tuve tiempo de girarme completamente hacia ellos cuando de repente una cabeza rubia se pegó a mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Por instinto levanté los brazos y el chiquillo me apretó aún más mientras lloriqueaba.

—Basta de cursilerías –Tom refunfuñó halando al chico de inmediato—, ustedes dos deben volver con los demás.

Él levantó la cara hacia mí con ese mismo gesto de la otra vez, esos ojos azules jamás los olvidaría.

«Viktor»

Tom los empujó a la puerta, a él y a la niña que no paraba de llorar, su actitud era tan fría y violenta como los demás hombres de ahí. Él no volteó a verme, inclusive parecía no querer verme, pero eso no importó en ese momento. Me quedé ahí, entre la oscuridad, de pie, observando cómo él se los llevaba, cómo el joven Viktor volteaba hacia atrás mirando a lo lejos… mirándome.

La habitación estaba plagada de vestidos llamativos, pelucas y zapatos de todo tipo. La mujer posó sus largos dedos sobre mi cabello negro comenzando a acomodarlo suavemente en un falso intento de ternura.

—No es tan malo -dijo con suave voz mientras me giraba frente a ella-, te tratarán muy bien, además, es muy buen amigo mío -habló pretendiendo persuadirme.

Yo estaba muerto de miedo ya que imaginaba lo que venía, después de pasar días vagando en la calle, con hambre y frío, ella se topó conmigo, y fue ahí cuando pude ver en realidad todo lo que los seres humanos están dispuestos a hacer por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de vicios, injusticias y sufrimiento.

Había visto a las mujeres de su enorme casa, desinhibidas y vulgares, nada de eso era conocido para mí que sólo había vivido con mis padres, el hospital y el orfanato. Estaba aterrorizado mientras ella me acomodaba la sudadera para dejarme presentable ante el depredador que estaba a punto de ver.

—Eres un niño muy guapo -agregó sonriendo con sus labios rojos, muy rojos-, sólo que hay algo... -ella esperó unos instantes examinándome y continuó-. Ah, ya sé.

Fue a su buró en donde tenía infinidad de cosas para el arreglo femenino y sacó una gargantilla de tela negra de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de ancho con una hermosa y brillante piedra en el centro. Se acercó y la colocó cuidadosamente.

—Así está mejor -sonrió acariciando mi mejilla -. Debes aprender, cariño, que es mejor disimular ciertas imperfecciones. ¿Tienes alguna otra cicatriz?

Bajé la mirada y apunté con mi dedo él costado izquierdo, justo debajo de las costillas.

—Déjame ver -dijo autoritariamente a lo que yo no reaccioné y alzó mis ropas para ver-. Es pequeño, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿por qué tienes esas cicatrices?

No respondí y a ella parecía importarle poco lo que me había pasado.

—No importa, diremos que fue porque te operaron o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo no respondí, pero para ella ya era toda una afirmación de por vida. A partir de esa noche, mis ojos se abrieron a otro mundo. Ese mundo cercano a mi venganza, ese mórbido mundo difícil y violento al que pertenece Amber.

Dejé el celular sobre la cama y me recosté un momento, extendí los brazos entre las blancas sábanas contemplando el vacío, no el vacío espacial en mi habitación, sino en ese vacío interior que había quedado después de ese recuerdo.

Había pasado tanto después de eso.

Cerré los ojos dejándome existir, hacía mucho que no me daba un momento para concentrarme sólo en respirar. Traté de dejar ir ese amargo sentimiento y fue cuando comprendí el porqué de mi recuerdo.

La mirada de Viktor me había golpeado y fuerte, así como la primera vez en que lo vi, en que no pude dejar de pensar en él y en lo que me había dicho. Él me recordaba a mí, realmente era una sensación muy extraña, el verme proyectado en alguien más, y sobre todo, que ese alguien sea parte de las víctimas de Dante.

O peor aún, que sea de las personas a las que de alguna forma yo también hago daño.

Esto me jodía la mente.

No debería sentirme así, en realidad ni debería importarme lo que le pase a ese niño, porque eso era aún, un niñato con mala suerte.

Sin más, esa noche me preparé y fui rumbo al Inferno intentando despejar mi mente de aquellos amargos recuerdos.

En general, el ambiente de ese lugar era tan extraño como asfixiante, todos los ahí reunidos éramos una especie de socios que bien podíamos disfrutar de todo lo que brindaba ese lugar con tal de mantener segura nuestra boca callada. Los que estábamos ahí éramos cómplices indirectos a todo lo que ahí pasaba, personas que no tienen permitido, por ningún motivo hablar de ello.

Porque, como bien decía Dante, "la única manera de salir de este mundo, era estando muerto". Así le asegurarías al diablo de tu jefe confidencialidad perpetua.

* * *

—¿Te ofrezco algo?, te ves muy pensativa desde que llegaste -comentó el extravagante chico detrás de la barra de bebidas. Llevaba una franela roja jugueteando en la mano.

—Creo que esta noche será algo fuerte -respondí poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa mirando hacia la multitud de gente que se movía de un lado a otro, en busca de mujeres, hombres, alcohol o lo que sea que los haya traído hasta aquí.

Uno me miró y otro más alzó su copa al toparse con mis ojos, el hombre extendió frente a mí la copa y dijo algo que poco pude entender debido al fuerte ruido de la música. Miré hacia la entrada donde apareció un hombre alto y de traje elegante, parecía no ser perteneciente al grupo de enfermos que solían frecuentar el Inferno, lo miré atravesar el lugar como si estuviese examinando a todos los individuos ahí reunidos, se detuvo a un lado de la pista de baile y tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina, observó a la mujer que estaba sobre el escenario y la admiró por un instante, yo bebí un poco y me giré completamente para verle mejor, su mesa quedaba justo frente a mi vista y mientras la mujer movía sus curvas al ritmo de la música, vi una figura varonil aparecer desde atrás del escenario para mezclarse entre los demás hombres que gozaban del espectáculo, pasó por detrás del hombre y me miró.

Sus ojos, con una fuerza de poderío, se fijaron en mí como un par de navajas calientes en mi carne, una ligera sonrisa salió por sus labios carnosos e hipnotizantes, y yo parecía reaccionar a ese simple gesto.

Tom.

Dio unos pasos que supuse fueron hacia mí pero uno de sus compañeros lo llamó para decirle algo al oído, nuestras miradas perdieron contacto y así, se fue mi interés hacia él por esa noche.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? -Una voz ronca dijo cerca de mi rostro y mis ojos se movieron hacia su receptor, alto, bronceado, de edad madura, era él, el hombre que estaba viendo anteriormente.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, por eso estás aquí, ¿no? -respondí girándome de inmediato hacia él que sonrió de lado y llamó al barman.

—Lo mismo -dijo apuntándome ligeramente con la cabeza.

El hombre se puso a hacer su trabajo y yo miraba insistentemente a ese desconocido al lado de mí.

—¿Siempre es usted así? -preguntó aflojándose la corbata para después recibir su copa cargada de licor.

—Así, ¿cómo? -Le seguí, miraba cada uno de sus movimientos-. Hiciste una pregunta y yo simplemente respondo.

Volvió a reír y tomó de su copa, hizo un ademán hacia mí con la pieza en la mano y agregó.

—Bastante fuerte.

—Como debe ser. -Sonreí acomodando mi cabello que caía de un lado de mi cara, lancé una breve mirada hacia donde se había quedado Tom pero ya no lo vi.

—Es usted, Amber, ¿no es así?

—¿Perdón? -volví de inmediato hacia él.

—Que si es usted Amber.

—Ajá, aunque si se trata de ti... puedo ser lo que tú quieras -comenté tomando mi copa y llevándomela a los labios.

—Vaya, debo admitir que es su belleza es mayor de lo que me hicieron creer. En verdad, es usted muy hermosa -comentó observando mis movimientos.

—¿A sí? -dije como "sin interés"-, hermosa, ¿según quién?

—Según la opinión masculina...

—Ah, la opinión masculina- dije irónicamente con una sonrisa, él de inmediato me siguió el juego.

—Bueno... Por sobre todos, se trata de la opinión de un amigo y mía, claro.

—Ah, entonces eres un recomendado -dije sin esfuerzo tocando las solapas de su saco.

—Así es. Un muy buen amigo me comentó que aquí habían damas hermosas... Y usted -agregó buscando mis ojos que se fijaron en él al oír eso.

Alcé la ceja y aparté mis manos, sonreí hacia un grupo de bailarinas que pasaban a mi lado y tomé el último sorbo de la bebida.

—Ah, ¿o sea que pertenezco a un grupo aparte? -dije fingiendo sorpresa.

—No lo tome a mal por favor -agregó rozando con la yema de sus dedos mi mano que descansaba sobre la barra-. Pero mire a su alrededor, todas esas mujeres yendo de mesa en mesa buscando a los hombres, sin embargo está usted aquí, esperando a que alguien capaz, digno de usted venga a su lado. Es un lujo que no cualquiera puede darse. ¿No lo cree?

—Vaya, creo que mi admirador te ha hablado bastante de mí.

—Podría decir que sí.

—Entonces le dijo que yo no soy...

—Incluso eso -Interrumpió-. Por esa razón me vi atraído por su belleza que supera al de cualquier mujer que haya visto. Debo de aceptar que en un principio no pensé que usted fuese real.

Reí intentando mantener el coqueteo y aquel hombre se acercó un poco más.

—¿Siempre eres así de galante con todos? -dije sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo soy sólo con lo que me interesa. Y usted me interesa.

—Eso suena mucho mejor –sonreí, levanté la mano para acariciar la línea de su mandíbula mientras él me sonrió seductoramente.

Acto seguido le besé, y él bajó su brazo hasta mi cintura para pagarme a su cuerpo. De manera firme me mantuvo pegado a él hasta que ese sofocante beso terminó. Lo demás fue tan diferente como igual a todas las noches en que alguien venía a charlar a mi lado. Terminamos en su departamento, él sobre mí consagrándose como mi dueño momentáneo, agitándome, moviéndome, haciéndome suspirar dentro de una fantasía que ambos habíamos creado. Leo, como me dijo que se llamaba, fue demasiado considerado durante nuestro encuentro, y ante su insistencia, acepté a pasar la noche entera a su lado; tenía que admitirlo, el hombre tenía suficiente interés, así que con un poco de licor, billetes de más y una muy buena escena de sexo, él quedó tan encantado conmigo que se negó a dejarme ir en ese momento.

El amanecer llegó y con eso mi despedida; al primer rayo de sol salté de la cama y con singular rapidez me vestí para salir a la luz que afloraba aún más mi noche de desvelo. Sí, lo acepto, me veía fatal, mi cansancio era demasiado obvio, incluso por sobre el maquillaje y las gafas de sol, porque siempre que pasaba la noche fuera, el dormir no era opción para mí, siempre pasaba las noches al lado de alguien que se quedaba dormido después de follar, incluso en el silencio fingía que dormía, estando ahí, recostado observando la oscuridad intentando en no caer preso de mis fantasmas, en los recuerdos que siempre venían cada vez que dormía, cada vez que estaba tan frágil como para no controlar la situación.

Amber no dormía con sus amantes, sus amantes dormían a con ella, y no es simplemente por evitar las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos, sino para evitar que la situación se le vaya de las manos, para mantenerse siempre alerta, en guardia.

Tal vez esto suene algo raro, pero mi relación con el sueño era algo sobre control, un control que de vez en cuando me fallaba al ser la víctima de los placeres de Dante, que quien con su agresiva y ponzoñosa actitud siempre dejaba mi cuerpo y mi mente demasiado exhaustos.

Lamentablemente, en estos momentos el control estaba cediendo ante el cansancio, y mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara mi piso de residencia, podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que parecía torturarme mientras se burlaba de mí. Al llegar al departamento la visión blanca de mi habitación azotó más allá de mis ojos, el dolor aumentó y algo más se ciñó en mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor, y noté todo… o la nada que había, me tiré sobre la cama y todas aquellas adulaciones de la noche anterior se volvieron una cachetada para el que era yo en esa mañana, no había ni un solo ruido, ni una sola fotografía, ni un solo recuerdo físico de nada… Quizá los efectos del alcohol aún estaban vigentes en mi cuerpo, pero un terrible nudo se formó en mi garganta. «Me hubiera quedado un momento más», me dije mentalmente al notar el vacío de mi habitación, cubrí mi rostro y abracé la única almohada que yacía en mi cama, las lágrimas salieron por sí solas mientras el silencio me acompañaba.

Estaba completamente solo.


	6. Chapter 6

—Tienes que asistir la llegada e inventario de la mercancía que está por llegar–Johansson me quitó los auriculares que sonaban a todo volumen, fue a hacia la puerta mientras levantaba el móvil sobre su hombro—. No reclames, me acaban de avisar.

Estaba en mi rato de descanso en la bodega en donde se guardaban las camionetas de transporte, Johansson había entrado para dejar unas maletas, lo miré confuso y me puse de pie de aquella silla de madera y caminé hacia él, siguiéndolo.

—Espera, ¿qué?, ¿yo solo?

—Así es —Se detuvo guardando su celular—. Yo me encargaré de lo que llegue de Sudamérica, y tú de lo llegado de Pakistán. Dame las gracias de que no es mucho.

Suspiré con desgano, todas esas operaciones las odiaba más que nada en mi vida, y más, ahora que era la primera vez que me tocaría recibir y contabilizar toda esa droga…

—¿Para cuándo?

—Mañana en la mañana. Tu mercancía llega a las doce del día, más te vale estar pendiente y movilizar a estos idiotas. Y recuerda muchacho… si estás aquí, es porque confiamos plenamente en ti.

Bien sabía que con esas palabras me tenía tomado de las pelotas para hacer todo lo que dijeran, me quité los auriculares y salí para pasar lista de quienes me acompañarían.

Al parecer esto iba a ser un trabajo largo y molesto.

Cuando al fin terminé fui al Inferno a hacer acto de presencia y a demostrar que no había muerto con tanta cocaína a mi alrededor. Fui a venderles un poco a las putas en sus "camerinos" para que salieran con la actitud requerida todas las noches.

Sólo yo podía entender mis tratos con ellas, tal vez era por eso que preferían acudir a mí antes que con cualquiera de mis estúpidos compañeros que poco sabían sobre cómo interactuar con mujeres. Tengo que admitirlo, y quizá suene algo egocéntrico, pero ¿qué mujer se resistiría a mí?

Caminé por detrás del escenario con una sonrisa en los labios y el dinero en el bolsillo, ahí siempre la pasaba bien, era como la liberación a toda la mierda que había tenido durante el día. Caminé haciéndome paso entre los clientes divisando algo que pudiera parecerme interesante hasta que la vi sentada en la barra, mirando de frente sin haberme notado. Con unos pantalones negros, botas altas y blusa de mangas largas igualmente oscura, el cabello le caía en los hombros enmarcando su perfecto rostro, su mirar se detuvo en mí, a lo que yo continué caminando, ahora hacia su lugar.

Joder, esa chica me había puesto de cabeza.

—¡Hey, Tom! –Gritó un hombre tomándome del brazo—, pensé que no vendrías.

Al principio no reaccioné y solo sonreí hacia la morena sentada en su regazo.

—Te extrañamos en las calles –dijo riendo para su hembra y volviendo su rostro hacia mí—, ahora que eres de las "grandes" hasta la cara te ha cambiado.

—Idiota. Como si estuviera en el paraíso. –dije irónico.

—Quizás el paraíso del infierno… si entiendes ¿no?

Reí y le tomé una de las tantas cervezas servidas sobre la mesa.

—Eso sí. –dije para después beber un gran sorbo helado.

—Oye, por cierto —movió la mano para que me acercara a su cara—, Zachary y los demás estuvieron buscándote hace un momento.

—Ah, ¿dónde se encuentran esos hijos de puta? –pregunté bebiendo otro poco más.

—En el segundo piso, ya sabes. Haciendo de las suyas.

—Iré con ellos, gracias –dije levantando la cerveza hacia él.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y antes de subir no pude evitar voltear hacia ella, ahora se encontraba charlando con un hombre, muy entretenida y seductora, maldita sea, sino me hubieran llamado, ese infeliz que está con ella ni oportunidad hubiese tenido.

Suerte para la próxima, Tom.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá? –La voz de Johansson sonó a mi lado derecho mientras se ponía de espaldas contra el barandal del segundo piso.

Había pasado media hora que había subido y lo único que había hecho era beber cinco cervezas y mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba, la plática a la que según me habían llamado era un completo desastre, ya todos estaban ebrios y se dedicaban a decir pura mierda. Y yo, yo también lo estaba, sólo que en lugar de decir el montón de idioteces que ellos gritaban, yo las pensaba una y otra y otra vez.

Había estado ahí contemplando el flirteo que tenía con ese desconocido, lo había besado quién sabe cuántas veces y le hablaba al oído como viejos amigos.

«Como lo había hecho conmigo».

¿Qué me pasaba? Esa tipa era solo un gusto, un deseo pasajero que pronto se me iba a quitar, sólo que aún no miraba para cuando iba a pasar eso.

¿Será quizá por aquella noche en la que desaproveché el momento de tenerla sólo para mí?

Sí, quizá sea eso…

—Creo que las cosas están más interesantes ahí abajo –respondí después de unos momentos.

—Como por ejemplo… ¿Amber? –dijo volteando levemente la cabeza hacia abajo.

—No me refería a ella. –Bebí el último sorbo de cerveza y dejé la botella sobre la orilla del barandal, apoyé mis antebrazos sobre la madera y miré a Johansson que se notaba de lo más tranquilo.

—Yo lo estoy notando, le has estado mirando desde que subiste –afirmó—. Y, ¿sabes?, si yo lo pude notar, cualquiera podría hacerlo y eso, eso no sería nada bueno.

—Oigan, están algo separados del grupo, ¿no? –Zack intervino de manera sorpresiva, pero pareciera que ninguno de los dos advirtió su presencia.

Bajé la mirada hacia su sitio, Amber se miraba muy entretenida con ese desconocido, Johansson se dio la vuelta quedando en la misma posición que yo, a mi lado y mirando hacia ellos.

—No deberías observarla tanto –agregó hasta que volví a mirarlo—. Podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Aún no lo sabes? –inquirió Zack al instante. Tal pareciera que todos sabían aquello, menos yo.

—Quizás "eso" no sea tan obvio para ti, pero para mí que ya lo conozco, "eso" es un accesorio más que se atreve a esconder…

Zack lanzó una risa mientras intentó sujetarme a lo que yo me aparté.

—Habla bien Johansson –dije levantando la voz y frunciendo las cejas, ¿qué trataba de decir?

—Amber, es hombre –soltó, así, sin más.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Zachary. El infeliz seguía riendo.

—Esas malditas cervezas te han afectado. –contesté escéptico.

—Puede que en un principio no me creas… pero es verdad –dijo seriamente—, ese que ves ahí coqueteando hasta mejor que una puta… es un hombre. Un muy buen travesti que logra cuanto quiere. ¿Por qué crees que ha sobrevivido tanto aquí?, el infeliz sabe cómo hacer que las cosas funcionen, todo a favor del negocio. Por eso Dante lo tiene al nivel de un "hombre" de confianza…

Miré de nuevo hacia abajo, estaba pasmado, Johansson parecía hablar en serio. Miré hacia Zack que me confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Es el hombre más follable que he visto en mi maldita vida. ¿No lo crees, Tom? –comentó palmeando mi espalda y yo estaba sin querer aceptarlo.

—Todos aquí lo sabemos, y es entendible que te haya resultado atractivo en un principio. Pero créeme muchacho, ese tipo es más peligroso que cualquier arma que hayas tenido entre tus manos.

—El ruso tiene razón… –apoyó divertido—, iré por más alcohol, ¿quieren?

—Largo de aquí, Zack –dijo el ruso en tono grave.

—Joder –solté entre dientes esquivando las palabras del rubio de casi dos metros a mi lado.

Zachary se fue de ahí para reunirse con los demás, el silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que el ruso continuó.

\- Otra cosa que quiero que sepas, y esto casi nadie lo sabe… –pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me pegó a él–. Necesitas saber que Amber le pertenece a Dante, ¿me escuchas?, no preguntes cómo o porqué. Sólo recuerda esto, las cosas del jefe no se tocan. Aunque a veces ese infeliz te saque de quicio. ¿Entendiste?

No supe qué responder, yo solo miraba y parecía no aceptar lo que él acababa de decir. ¡Maldita sea!, había caído en su engaño, y pensar que casi… por poco... mejor ni lo pienso.

Lo que me faltaba, la chica que me gusta desde aquella tarde en el café, resultó ser un maldito hombre.

Perfecto Tom, como si tú fueras a terminar marica.

«Joder».

* * *

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de una canción que, aunque no sé el nombre, se había quedado grabada en mi cabeza, al igual que… ella. Por molesto que fuera no podía dejar de recordarla, sí, así, como mujer… a pesar de las confesiones de ayer por parte de Johansson. Esto no puede ser, ni siquiera esa estúpida canción era suficiente para ayudar a mi cabeza a olvidar… ¿lo?

Ella era él, y él… ¡maldita sea!, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, aun peor era el darme cuenta que cada vez que la veía o la pensaba, esa atracción parecía no querer ceder, sino que, por el contrario, parecía hacerse más fuerte, quemándome por dentro cada vez más. Muchas veces estuve a punto de arrancarme el cabello de tanto pensarlo, no podía entender qué demonios me estaba pasando, pero la realidad de que Amber es un hombre y no una mujer se había ido al carajo desde hace tiempo.

Con tan solo recordar aquella noche en mi habitación…

Golpee el escritorio y negando varias veces me levanté para observar un mueble con varias fotos de visitas a otras partes del mundo, el maldito Dante estaba cagándose en dinero y lo peor, sabía cómo utilizarlo.

—¿Por qué se demora tanto? –murmuré impaciente mientras tomaba una de las fotos para observarla mejor. De repente escuche la puerta abrirse–. Al fin –dije entre dientes soltando una risa de alivio, coloqué la foto en su lugar y me volví hacia la puerta–. Dante… -la sola presencia de la persona frente a mí me paralizó por completo, de inmediato sentí todo mi cuerpo ponerse rígido ante su presencia–, Amber –y tal parecía que no podía controlar mi nerviosismo.

—Luces algo… sorprendido –me dijo sonriendo de lado, su voz y esa sonrisa fueron suficiente para sentir mi piel erizarse al instante.

Y de nuevo estábamos solos en una habitación.

—Bah, para nada, solo creí que… que eras Dante -aclaré un poco mi garganta intentando parecer indiferente.

—No te preocupes, por ahora él está ocupado, de hecho… me mandó por unas cosas –Pude sentir esos hermosos ojos quemarme completamente–. Lo que ibas a tratar con él, puedes hacerlo conmigo –me miró nuevamente mientras caminaba hasta posarse a un costado del escritorio.

—Sólo venía a informarle que todo va como lo planeamos –No podía apartar la vista de cada movimiento que hacía, todos mis sentidos estaban muy alerta a todo lo que le envolvía–, y a dejarle eso –Señalé la carpeta sobre el escritorio, dio una mirada rápida y volvió sus ojos a los míos, ¡mierda! Me tenía atrapado–. Esos son los registros del inventario que pidió.

—Eres muy eficiente. Él estará contento con esto –aún tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, ¿qué estaba esperando de mí? Me tenía tan hipnotizado que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó manteniendo ese contacto visual que me hacía sentir tan ansioso.

—Debo irme –Traté de moverme pero su perfume era tan intoxicante debido a la cercanía que no pude, simplemente no pude.

—Te he extrañado, Tom –Escuchar esas palabras con esa melodiosa voz acompañado de una caricia de sus perfectas manos sobre las mías me electrizó todo el cuerpo.

Me aparté de su agarre y retrocedí un paso, esto ya no me estaba gustando.

—No creo que…-No pude terminar de hablar ya que en un instante fui empujado bruscamente a la silla detrás del escritorio.

—¿Negarás que me has extrañado también? –Me miraba intensamente tanto que si fuera posible me hubiera derretido en ese instante, mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse al sentirlo sentarse sobre mis piernas, jugando con mi playera sin dejar de mirarme, podía sentir más fuerte el olor de su perfume y lo caliente de sus manos al contacto con mi ropa –, sé que es así –Afirmó acariciando mis mejillas—, ¿porque te cuesta admitirlo? Bien sabes que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros será un secreto entre tú y yo –Mge sonrió lascivamente y sólo pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse más.

—Yo…–No tenía idea de qué demonios hacía conmigo, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna- ¡Amber! –le increpé pero fui ignorado, apreté mis manos a las recargaderas de aquella silla a causa del roce de sus labios en mi cuello.

—¿Si, Tom? –Puede sentir su cálido aliento contra mi piel, y juro que podía ver claramente esa sonrisa triunfante en su cara, ante mi reacción.

—Ya…debo…-Intenté moverme pero comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja de una forma tan sensual, que me paralizó.

En verdad, no quería caer en su juego, pero su presencia, su sola presencia tenía ese maldito efecto en mí.

—Aun no…no puedes irte –Me miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y cautivantes ojos miel.

—Amber…-Lo mire abrumado ante tal peso de su mirada- no creo que… ¡Oh diablos!

Cerré mi boca al instante de sentir sus labios mordiendo y besando uno de mis puntos sensibles, mi oreja. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentir ese cosquilleo provocativo generado en mi entrepierna, consecuencia de sus sensuales movimientos de cadera entre mis muslos. Tratando de resistir, podía escuchar fuerte y claro mi conciencia gritar: «¡Tienes que resistir, Tom! ¡No debes ceder!; es un hombre el que tienes sobre ti, un ¡hombre!». Y asintiendo para mí mismo, sacando fuerza de voluntad estuve a punto de alejarlo, pero sus labios se encontraron con los míos de una forma tan salvaje y ardiente, que pude ver mis paredes derrumbarse ante él, de repente me vi correspondiendo a ese beso, lleno de tanto deseo y pasión. Mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, y mi conciencia no estaba más ahí, ya no quedaba más que rendirme ante semejante invitación.

Había llegado muy lejos, este hijo de puta había llegado demasiado lejos.

Lo tomé por el cuello y lo pegue más a mí envolviendo nuestros labios en un beso más intenso, saboreando sus labios; rápidamente enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, mordiendo mis labios de manera provocadora, eso, sumándole el roce de su trasero sobre mi miembro acabaron por perderme. En un movimiento rápido, le tome por la cintura y levantándome lo senté sobre el escritorio, haciendo caer algunas cosas, definitivamente me había despertado y no pensaba detenerme por nada, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, quería que fuera solo para mí.

Casi comiendo sus labios le permití a mi lengua adentrarse entre su boca, luchando por la dominación de tan ardiente beso que nos mantuvo pegados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo; mis manos tomaron su libertad acariciando todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en sus piernas y espalda.

Podía escuchar esos sonidos ahogados salir de su boca durante ese beso, de repente sentí sus dientes en mis labios acompañado de un sabor metálico que inundó mi boca, ¡maldita sea!, me había mordido, y esto sólo acabó por aumentar más la adrenalina y excitación que sentía dentro de mí. Tirando fuertemente de su cabello ataqué su cuello con mis labios, lamiendo, besando y succionando repetidas veces, podía escuchar ligeros gemidos y algunas maldiciones salir de su boca. Dirigiendo mis manos a la cremallera de su vestido me dispuse a abrirlo y quitárselo de un jalón, cuando volví la mirada a su rostro, pude ver cómo se relamía los labios sensualmente a causa de mis atenciones, y eso, eso me excitó aún más, deslicé mis manos sobre su pecho provocando lentamente, él era algo completamente diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, y esa diferencia me daba una mezcla de incertidumbre y adrenalina, me atraía, me enloquecía, lo deseaba, lo deseaba sin importar lo que fuera.

Subí la mano hasta su nuca y le sujeté fuertemente del cabello, soltó un gemido para luego sonreír, yo volví a su cuello mordisqueando la gruesa gargantilla que cubría parte de su piel, movió sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo por mis caderas, bajé un poco más y ocupé mi boca en su clavícula mordiendo fuertemente hasta dejar una marca rojiza en su blanca piel.

—¡Aahhh To…Tom! –Riñó con un empujón, a lo que yo sonreí al ver la belleza de esa marca hecha por mí.

Sonriendo lascivamente en una complicidad casi irreal, le quité las últimas prendas y de inmediato mis manos encontraron el camino hacia su sexo, no sé por qué, pero me atreví a hacerlo, ahí sentí su cuerpo saltar ante mi tacto; comencé a masajearlo a un ritmo considerable, como cuando yo mismo me iniciaba las pajas, ahí pude ver cómo cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando ligeros suspiros, era tan glorioso ver esa reacción, ese perfecto rostro derritiéndose de placer, un placer provocado por nadie más que por mí, decidí continuar con mis atenciones a un ritmo más rápido, comiendo sus tentadores labios, provocándole gemidos y juramentos que salían de su boca sólo para perderse en la mía.

—¡Mierda!...Voy a… voy… ¡Tom! –exclamó en mi boca, mientras su cuerpo vibraba en mis brazos, yo aceleré más al sentirlo retorcerse ansiosamente, hasta que pude sentir ese líquido empapar mis manos al tiempo en que se aferraba a mi espalda, vi su expresión tan excitada y acalorada tan cerca de mí que ese mismo placer y deseo me los transmitía al doble, mordí mi labio inferior al sentir el dolor de mi erección gritando por salir y la tan incitadora vista de sus ojos frente a los míos.

Esto ya no se podía soportar.

—Déjame ayudarte –Me dio un rápido beso y sin más, bajó del escritorio, sin dejar de mirarme.

Me despojo de la playera, besando cada parte de mi cuello y pecho, marcando un camino de besos húmedos por éste, tocó con sus manos el borde de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo; acto seguido, se hincó frente a mí y tomando entre sus manos mí ya erecto miembro, lo introdujo en su boca.

—¡Ohh mierda! – Dejé escapar un gruñido al sentir lo tibio y húmedo de su cavidad.

Usaba sus manos y su boca para complacerme; simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle, lo tomé de los cabellos y le indiqué el ritmo, era tan placentero que me parecía mejor que cualquier película porno que hubiera visto, mejor que un sueño, mejor que la realidad misma; gruñidos y gemidos sólo salían de mi boca; estaba a punto de correrme cuando le detuve, me miró con cara de confusión y tomándole del brazo le hice ponerse de pie.

—¡Quiero terminar en ti! –Le susurre al oído con la voz un tanto rasposa, estaba embriagado en deseo y necesitaba más, más de todo lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Lo pegué a mi cuerpo mordisqueando su oreja–. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Capturé sus labios de nuevo, luchando con su lengua mientras avanzábamos hasta el sillón, después me aparté y le di la vuelta colocándolo bruscamente contra el mueble, de inmediato comprendió, subió las rodillas y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos en el respaldo del sillón, levantó su hermoso trasero hacia mí brindándome la mejor vista que pude haber tenido en todo ese rato, me acerqué rozando mi pene con su entrada, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda

—Joder, eres tan suave…

Toqué la firme redondez de su trasero mientras le lubricaba superficialmente con su propio semen; le lancé una nalgada que probablemente se escuchó hasta afuera, gimió a lo que procedí a acariciar la zona golpeada, estiré la mano para alcanzar su cabello y lo jalé hasta enderezarlo frente a mí, mi corazón golpeteaba desbocado contra su espalda agitada, subí la mano hasta su boca e introduje dos dedos que lamió y chupó de inmediato, seguidamente procedí a enterrarle el primer dedo haciéndolo gemir y sujetar fuertemente mi pierna.

—Espera… –Gimió intentando apartarse de mi ligera invasión que comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

—No, no, no te muevas –Alegué tirando de su cabello, como si estuviera en proceso de domar a un potro salvaje, volvió a gemir y su agarre se aflojó un poco—. ¿Ves? No niegues que también te gusta.

Introduje el otro poco tiempo después, en realidad no estaba para estas contemplaciones, lo empujé hacia adelante haciendo que quedara de a cuatro como inicialmente y volví a rozarme contra su piel.

—¡Mmnh…De…deja ya de torturarme! –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sonreí socarronamente, no podía dejar de provocarlo y él no dejaba de gemir ante mi ligero toque, eso, sin duda me enloquecía, pero no resistiendo esos roces, entré en él bruscamente a lo que soltó un ligero grito que él mismo ahogó enterrando la cara entre el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Ahh tan… estrecho! –Solté en un gruñido placentero al sentirme completamente dentro, cerré los ojos, saboreando cada sensación.

Mordiendo mis labios, coloque mis manos en su cintura y comencé a moverme, primero un tanto torpe y lento, sólo para provocarle más, poco a poco fui acelerando mis penetraciones con forme el cuerpo me lo exigía, podía sentir mi sexo palpitar dentro, esa era una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, era tan delicioso y adictivo, que no fue sino hasta ese instante en que descubrí lo mucho que me agradaba el verle en esa posición.

—¡Mmmhn! Así… así, Tom –Demandó entre gemidos.

Le acariciaba y mis ganas parecían no acabar, hundí mis dedos en su cintura cuando escuche los gemidos marcados con mi nombre nacer de su boca, definitivamente me volvía loco , solté toda una letanía de maldiciones al sentir sus paredes contraerse a mi alrededor, moviéndome como en frenesí dentro y fuera; sólo escuchando el golpeteo de mis caderas contra las suyas combinado con nuestros gemidos y el crujir del mueble, estaba totalmente drogado de placer, y alcanzando el clímax, sentí ese cosquilleo nacer desde mi sexo y recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta correrme fuerte dentro de él, cerrando mis ojos lo escuche gozar ese último vaivén de sensaciones; sentí todo su cuerpo vibrar ante el orgasmo prolongando más mi propio placer que parecía acabarme.

—¡Joder! –Gimió por lo bajo al correrse de nuevo.

Mis piernas temblaban y me sostuve de él, su respiración era tan agitada y su rostro estaba hundido entre sus hombros, me aparté de su lado y procedí a subirme los pantalones, miré a mi alrededor buscando las partes de mi consciencia que sólo volvieron para reprenderme y enseñarme todo lo que acababa de hacer, vi cómo se tumbó sobre el sillón intentando recuperar el aliento mientras observaba las manchas aún húmedas de semen.

—Esto es un desastre.

—Un desastre que tú mismo provocaste –Reprendí a la defensiva levantando mi camiseta.

—¿Perdón? –Se indignó—, esto no hubiera pasado si alguien no se hubiera calentado tan fácilmente.

Se levantó y fue por su ropa justo al lado de donde me encontraba, no pude evitar mirarlo de nuevo, de arriba hacia abajo mientras hurgaba entre su bolsa que en un principio no advertí, y por muy increíble que parezca me seguía pareciendo terriblemente sensual, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sacudí la cabeza y me alejé mientras me colocaba la camiseta.

—Piensa lo que quieras. –No tenía ganas de discutir, me alejé lo más que pude para evitar mirarlo y caer de nuevo.

Ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo tan obvio que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

«Habíamos follado en la oficina del jefe».

—Maldita sea –dije entre dientes.

Si nos hubieran encontrado, hubiéramos muerto al instante.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese pequeño letargo con mi yo interior, volví la mirada hacia el escritorio y corrí a levantar las carpetas y demás cosas que se habían caído, me maldije una y mil veces el haberlo hecho dentro de la oficina de quien supuestamente confiaba en mí.

De repente, sus piernas se detuvieron al lado de mí, dejando observar cómo la tela del vestido color guinda se deslizaba por su piel hasta terminar sobre su rodilla.

¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?

— Hijo de… —Me reincorporé y dejé el montón de cosas sobre el escritorio—. A la mierda con esto –me di la vuelta rápidamente encaminándome hacia la puerta.

—Oye –dijo en ese tono insolente, siguiéndome los pasos, pero mi caminar era de completa huida desesperada—, tú no puedes irte. No creas que…

No oí más y le cerré la puerta en la cara, caminé lo más rápido que pude escaleras abajo y traté de comportarme lo más tranquilo posible, al bajar miré mi ropa y en la camiseta noté algo peculiar, lo enrollé entre mi mano para cubrir lo más posible, sí, estaba manchado de él.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápido.

—Voy por unas cosas –le grité a Johansson al pasar a su lado, escondiendo mi rostro y mi ropa, sin mirarle y con una rapidez endemoniada.

Subí al auto, me quité la maldita playera y aceleré para ir a cambiarme de inmediato, y pensar que en esos momentos estuve rozando las manos de la muerte al olvidar en donde diablos nos encontrábamos, si Dante o alguno de sus hombres hubiesen entrado… ¡Joder! No quisiera ni pensarlo.

«Soy un maldito idiota», me repetía y con razón.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y estaba completamente dentro de algo que en realidad no quería.

La realidad de que había cogido con un hombre…

Y eso me hacía sentir enfermo y extraño, como si Tom Kaulitz estuviera tan necesitado como para ir con un maldito travesti y descargar todo su deseo en él… lamentablemente este no era como todos, no, no lo era.

Porque me había provocado a tal punto de ignorar todo lo que él era, porque me hizo reaccionar y disfrutar de su cuerpo… su cuerpo.

Me detuve en un semáforo y me relamí los labios, sentí aún el propio sabor de mi sangre y recordé todo lo que acabamos de hacer, golpee el volante porque no me podía negar algo que le había dejado más que claro a ese infeliz. Amber, o como sea que se llame, me ponía completamente loco, enfermo de deseo… porque de repente me encontré sonriendo al recordar cada una de esas sensaciones que me había provocado, y ahí pude darme cuenta que estaba totalmente jodido, hasta el cuello de todo eso, había caído en su juego, había perdido ante ella o…él, y contra eso, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡Imbécil!

Dante gritó y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándome todo el aire de inmediato. Me desvanecí cayendo de rodillas frente a él, me arrebató de las manos los folders y continuó con sus insultos.

\- Idiota, si esto fuese una emergencia, por tu culpa hubiésemos muerto todos. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Me tomó de los cabellos y agitó mi cabeza violentamente, me había arriesgado a hacerlo esperar, él odiaba eso. Pero después de lo que pasó con Tom era aún más arriesgado presentarse frente a él con la ropa manchada y el cuello lleno de chupetones.

\- Tuve un contratiempo -gemí con una mano sobre mi abdomen y la otra sobre su puño que sostenía mi cabello.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué diablos fue más importante como para que te demoraras tanto? -gruñó sin disimular su enojo apretándome más fuerte.

\- Un... Un cliente me llamó, quería que nos viéramos, por... por eso fui a cambiarme de ropa. Antes de ir con él vine para... -justifiqué rápidamente y él parecía más enfurecido.

\- ¡Nada! -interrumpió-. Absolutamente nada debe ser más importante que yo. Eso ya deberías saberlo, perra infeliz.

Era verdad, lo sabía, pero en esas circunstancias, después de lo sucedido en su oficina, no podía irme y dejar todo como si un remolino hubiera pasado, mientras Tom parecía en shock sin saber qué hacer, tomé mi tiempo para limpiarme las piernas y la espalda de mi propio líquido que Tom había untado por mi piel. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando salió por la puerta dejándome solo en medio de esa oficina. Tuve que arreglármelas para terminar de vestirme y limpiar para dejar todo como si nada hubiese pasado. El maldito huyó mientras yo corría por llegar a tiempo y cambiarme de ropa.

Y claro, salvar nuestros traseros de una muerte dolorosa.

Maldito seas Tom Kaulitz, maldito tú y las ganas que aún te tengo…

Dante me empujó hacia el piso y continuó maldiciendo, fue al sillón color gris y tomó asiento sacando su móvil.

\- Johansson -dijo en tono autoritario-, por un demonio, ¿dónde están tus malditos resultados? Los necesito ahora mismo -gritó mirándome enfurecido-... No me importa en donde estés, los quiero ahora, no me importa si tienes que cruzar media ciudad, medio país o medio mundo, a partir de ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes, imbéciles de dos patas, me traigan los documentos personalmente -colgó sin darle tiempo a confirmar-. Hijos de puta, parece que no entienden nada.

Lo miraba desde mi sitio, no quería moverme, ni siquiera respirar, bien sabía que ese hombre, enfurecido, podría matarme si quisiera.

\- Y tú, perra, ni creas que irás a revolcarte con nadie –me tomó de la mandíbula haciéndome arrastrar por el piso—. Quiero que muevas tu maldito trasero hacia la bodega general y le des de comer a todas las personas que están ahí, me alistes a diez chicas para hoy en la noche y regreses en cuanto termines. Sino lo haces –se inclinó lo suficiente hasta tener su rostro frente al mío—, te mato. ¿Entendido?

Volvió a empujarme, ahora con más rudeza y se giró para salir de la habitación a lo que agregó:

\- Ahora, lárgate que tienes mucho por hacer.

Me puse de pie lentamente mientras trataba de controlar mis impulsos por ir a golpearlo y maldecirle, apreté los puños y traté de no mirarlo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que me tocara, que me hablara, que me golpeara y me arrojara como una basura, estaba harto de él, de esa actitud tan desagradable. Ni yo mismo comprendía el porqué estaba ahí frente a él soportándole tanto, no sabía por qué estaba ahí fingiéndole sumisión cuando en realidad deseaba despedazarlo con mis propias manos, reírme de él, humillarlo, hacerle pagar cada una de las gotas de sangre que por él he derramado, cada lágrima… cada momento de dolor…

\- ¿Qué esperas, idiota?

Y me encontré siendo empujado por él hasta la salida, estaba tan rígido que no sentí el fuerte agarre en mi brazo, ni el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo maldije, una y mil veces durante el trayecto a la bodega, estaba enfurecido, enfurecido porque lo que es él, por lo que ese hijo de perra es ahora. Porque todo lo que tiene, no debería de ser, no debería tener ese dinero, ni esas propiedades, ni siquiera su mugrosa vida.

Pero algún día, algún día me las va a pagar una a una.

Y ahí llegará mi momento de reír.

* * *

Totalmente indignado dejé caer la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera, bajé las mangas de la blusa de cuello alto que había llevado y cuidado de no ensuciar; y usando el reflejo de los vidrios de la ventana intenté acomodar mi cabello, me faltaba volver con Dante para volver a lidiar con su presencia, escuché un ruido y la puerta cerrarse, de inmediato volteé y me encontré con:

\- ¡Vicktor! –exclamé a lo que él abrió grandemente los ojos.

Se pegó contra la pared mientras no quitaba su mirada de mí.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –me acerqué intentando no gritar para no ser advertidos–. ¿Quién te dejó venir?

Él negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

\- Nadie… –murmuró con vergüenza.

Estaba a punto de jalarlo del brazo para regresarlo a donde estaba cuando habló:

\- Quería agradecerte –comentó mirándome tímidamente a la cara.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por lo de la otra vez –agregó—, tenía mucho miedo cuando…

\- Ya, basta –le reprendí—, no necesito que me agradezcas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió obedientemente y volvió a decir:

\- Pero también venía por lo de hoy… por el pan que me diste de más. En verdad tenía mucha hambre… Gracias.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y miré hacia otra parte, intentaba portarme lo más frío posible con él, pero, en cierto modo no podía. Volví a mirarlo, él aún seguía ahí, temeroso y apenado.

\- ¿Cómo saliste? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos y acercándome a su sitio.

\- Recuerda que las bandejas se te cayeron cuando salías, mientras maldecías y buscabas la llave, salí y me escondí detrás de la gran maceta del corredor.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, cualquier otro hubiera buscado la manera de escapar… pero Vicktor no.

Era tan estúpido como inocente que me dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarle, sí, yo, abrazando a un niñato… ¡Ja!

\- Sin querer me has señalado un pequeño error de principiante –agregué sonriendo a lo que él poco entendió—. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Te irá mal.

Él asintió bajando la mirada, no pude evitar el sentirme mal al ver su semblante, pálido y con los ojos completamente irritados por el llanto.

\- ¿Por qué...? -dejé al aire sin dejar de mirarlo, su expresión era entristecida, dolida, sin embargo... era noble, sincera. Y yo no podía contra eso-. Olvídalo, vamos.

Hacía tanto que no miraba a detalle a alguien así, mi entorno estaba tan rodeado de mentiras, manipulación, amenazas, muerte, que estar frente a alguien que, a pesar de su situación, se haya arriesgado por salir y dar las gracias por algo tan insignificante… me hizo sentir tan mierda como los que me rodean a diario.

Habíamos perdido eso, y me enojaba, me enojaba tanto el no poder ser una persona como Vicktor, me enojaba, incluso, el haber olvidado el cómo agradecer siquiera.

En un instante odié lo que es Amber, sin embargo, como todo lo que es mi interior, árido y podrido, bien sabía que ya nada se podía hacer para volver al pasado.

Abrí la puerta y me asomé, no había nadie, volví el rostro hacia él y moví la cabeza indicándole que se moviera.

\- Anda, camina rápido sino quieres ser castigado.

Él obedeció, cabizbajo, totalmente decaído caminó junto a mí hasta el cruel lugar en el que lo encerré de nuevo.

Me detuve detrás de la puerta, ya estaba bajo llave y aquello me hacía sentir como un verdugo, un maldito verdugo hijo de puta que está torturando de la manera más horrible a ese niño.

Porque eso era aún, un… niño inocente a todo lo que estaba por sufrir.

Maravilloso, tan bien que iba el maldito día. Y ahora debo lidiar con mi estúpida conciencia.

Lo que me faltaba.

* * *

What it takes de Aerosmith, sonaba en mis auriculares, el llanto de las chicas se escuchaba hasta donde me encontraba, por más que le aumentaba el volumen al IPod todo parecía escucharse igual. Gruñí mirando hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada desde que entré, esa era mi canción favorita y era el colmo no poder escucharla bien antes de irme a quién sabe dónde con Dante y esas niñas lloronas.

\- _I used to feel your fire, but now it's cold inside. And you're back on the street, like you didn't miss a beat, ¡yeah! _ –canté golpeando el piso con el pie derecho mientras me arreglaba el cabello, intentaba por todos los medios distraerme de cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de hacer en esa noche.

Había algo que parecía liberarme de la cárcel infernal a la que pertenecía, y ese algo era la música. La música me llevaba a otros mundos inconcebibles en ese lugar, con ella pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, con ella experimentaba otro tipo de sensaciones, como el amor, la amistad y la felicidad.

Unas simples palabras acompañadas de un buen ritmo podían hacerme sentir enamorado de la nada, feliz de lo absurdo y amigo de lo invisible, aunque, como siempre, al final toda esa sensación se va a la mierda después de los tres minutos_._

\- _But your love made me a prisoner. ¡Yeah! my heart's been doing time. You spent me up like money then you hung me out to dry. It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise, 'cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes. _

No era tan buen cantante, sin embargo siempre que escuchaba esa maldita canción, las palabras parecían saltar por si solas de mis labios. Parecía un completo decepcionado del amor si me escucharan cantarla con tanta emoción mientras acomodaba el collar largo de plata sobre la tela de la blusa negra que cubría mi cuello.

Sí, sí, debía de ocultar mi travesura de la mañana.

Debía pasar desapercibido ante los tipos con los que iríamos ya que todo el centro de atención serían las chicas que recién había elegido para el festín de los pervertidos.

Steven Tyler dejó de cantar y la habitación quedó en silencio, el maquillaje negro en los ojos y el cabello lacio parecían haber quedado bien, acomodé los tirantes negros en mi pantalón para proseguir a ponerlos sobre los hombros finalizando así el atuendo de Amber para esa noche.

Me observé en el espejo y me gusté, no me miraba tan femenino como cuando suelo llevar esos estorbosos vestidos que tanto detesto, sin embargo seguía viéndome… bien.

¿Quién necesita unos pechos o unas caderas prominentes cuando tienes este rostro?

Me quité los auriculares, y ahí fue cuando entendí que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mujeres…

\- Vaya, la reina de las zorras ya está lista –soltó Margaret entrando y dejando en el sillón una bolsa llena de ropa.

Me giré hacia ella con las manos en las caderas y sonreí cínicamente.

\- Gracias, linda. Pensé que recibiría los cumplidos más tarde.

\- Baja, ya todas están listas –agregó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente.

\- Claro… Como digas.

Caminé hacia la puerta empujándole levemente para que me dejara pasar, sentí su mirada clavada a mi espalda pero para esos instantes, poco me importaba lo que esa mujer pensara de mí.

* * *

Esa era una reunión, de esas que siempre se hacen con los tipos más poderosos de la mafia, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad y varios autos de las marcas más caras estaban estacionados alrededor del enorme edificio iluminado en su interior, con ventanas polarizadas y varios hombres custodiando las posibles entradas.

Las cosas se manejaban así, nosotros, sus personas de confianza, siempre acompañábamos a nuestro jefe a esas reuniones, en las que se presentaban a nuevos miembros y se alardeaba del poder que tenían. El concejo, como ellos lo decían, era ese grupo de hombres que coordinan el contrabando y demás cosas en la ciudad, todos son muy cercanos y debido a esa cercanía es que pueden llegar a ser letales en casos especiales. Cada uno se encarga de una parte del país, y esa noche era la única en la que se podía ver a las cabezas de la mafia convivir con todos su subordinados cara a cara.

Entrar ahí sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar era entrar directo a la muerte, ya que esos hombres ahí reunidos podían acabarte con tan solo un parpadeo.

El más viejo de todos fue quien nos dio bienvenida, un tal Jakub no sé qué, saludamos y fuimos a una mesa, las jóvenes seguían en shock y se negaban a hablar, los tipos de la seguridad de Dante se quedaron custodiando nuestra mesa mientras yo observaba como Dante, Johansson y Tom se movían por el lobby decorado con estatuas y pinturas costosas, con lámparas enormes en forma de araña, todo ahí tan era costoso, que incluso al caminar parecías imaginar que marchabas sobre las nubes, es decir, todo ahí era tan fino que parecía una burla para todos quienes no tenemos esa cantidad de billetes en nuestras cuentas.

Dante se miraba tan orgulloso cuando presentaba a Tom mientras Johansson sonreía, él era el hombre del momento del jefe, el que nunca le había fallado, el que lo hacía todo bien, el que parecía levantar el negocio. Todo eso era verdad, pero la extraña emoción de Dante, parecía desconcertarme. Incluso con sus mejores trabajadores, Dante siempre parecía minimizar cada esfuerzo por sorprenderlo, ya lo había visto presentar a sus trabajadores más cercanos, pero no con esa misma efusividad con la que andaba con Tom, algo parecía no encajar en esa cercanía que incluso me erizó la piel por algunos instantes.

Dante siempre era el hombre que humillaba, que criticaba, que te hacía sentir la peor basura del mundo, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana aparece un tipo como Tom y parece ser su trabajador ideal, subiendo de la nada a estar trabajando casi hombro a hombro con él. Crucé la pierna y bebí un poco del vodka servido frente a mí, por más que los miraba no podía encontrar el porqué de tantas concesiones con él.

Miraba a mi alrededor e incluso parecía tener la aprobación de los demás, ¿qué carajo pasaba aquí?, ¿desde cuándo un simple matón puede llegar a ser aprobado fácilmente por esos hombres?

Dante se apartó del grupo y se fue a hablar con el más viejo a una distancia considerable mientras que Tom y el ruso se quedaron charlando con otros más. El viejo le susurró unas cosas al oído y Dante asintió, el viejo sonrió y palmeó su hombro como si estuviese felicitándolo, cruzaron algunas palabras más y Dante hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos, el viejo asintió y ambos volvieron a donde estaban los otros dos. El viejo saludó y se presentó con Tom, él de buena gana le correspondió, desde mi perspectiva se notaba que no se la creía, que poco se había preparado para ese momento, el viejo lo abrazó como quien saluda a un viejo amigo y todos continuaron con su plática.

Tenía que saber qué sucedía entre ellos, Amber tenía que saberlo.

\- Puede llevar a las chicas –uno de los custodios de la casa me dijo al oído.

Asentí y volví la mirada hacia ellas, me puse de pie y mientras el hombre se alejaba, miré a los que venían con nosotros, ladeé la cabeza hacia ellas y los hombres supieron que ya era hora, las tomaron del brazo y a empujones fueron llevadas al interior de un pasillo, ellas tenían prohibido llorar o gritar, incluso hasta en ese momento en que todos las miraban pasar como corderos al matadero.

Sonreí, al menos por esa noche iba a dejar de ser niñera.

Al finalizar aquella reunión, subimos a las camionetas, solo que debido a que ya no trasladábamos a las mujeres, Dante ordenó que subiera junto con ellos en su camioneta, aquel fue el trayecto más largo de toda mi maldita existencia, ¿por qué?, por el simple hecho de ir en el mismo auto que Tom, por estar frente a él sin poder hacer comentario de nada, y más con aquella curiosidad que parecía calarme los huesos.

\- Esta noche fue todo un éxito –agregó el jefe mientras miraba hacia la ciudad y los colores del amanecer—. Me alegra que te haya agradado.

Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre, objeto de mis miradas, Tom sonrió y mientras asentía respondió:

\- Gracias por haberme permitido ir con ustedes.

\- No agradezcas, chico, eso ya te lo tenías merecido.

\- Además, lo hizo muy bien mientras hablaba con el gran jefe –agregó Johansson.

\- En un principio pensé que jamás cruzaríamos palabra –comentó el más joven en tono alegre.

\- Estando junto a mí, todo será posible –mencionó el tipo de cabello negro de manera arrogante-. Sino que lo diga Amber –volteo a verme, casualmente iba a su lado—, tú lo tienes todo sin tener ningún otro tipo de preocupación que no sea el siempre verte bien.

Lo miré con una sonrisa, sin responder y fingiendo gracia, siempre que estábamos en grupo, al igual que todas sus mujeres yo siempre debía de guardar silencio, tenía permitido limitarme solamente a sonreír sin rayar en la coquetería a menos que el hijo de la gran puta al lado de mí, me lo permitiera. Bien sabía que entre sus palabras, había una gran carga de reproche por lo sucedido el día anterior, su mirada me lo había dicho y yo solo desvié la cara a la ventana.

\- Por cierto –Tom agregó ante el prolongado silencio en el auto—, ¿qué haremos con lo que nos dijeron de los saboteadores neoyorquinos?

\- No podemos decir que ellos sean los que estén detrás de eso –comentó Johansson mirando a Dante.

\- A estas alturas no podemos confiar en nadie, y si son o no, debemos de tomar ciertas medidas, no quisiera que nos tomaran por sorpresa y nos sacaran a golpes de nuestros propios distritos…

Y así se la pasaron hablando sobre esa banda de traficantes, que según les habían comentado los tipos ahí en la fiesta, este grupo se había situado en alguna parte de la ciudad distribuyendo droga a menor precio y esparciéndose por todo el país matando poco a poco a los distribuidores y contrabandistas, tomando su producto y comercializando con uno genérico completamente de baja calidad haciendo que la sede que lo envía, o sea, la de nuestro grupo, se vea severamente afectada con los compradores internacionales.

Ya habían detectado varios intercambios con producto genérico, sin embargo, estos bandidos aparecían y desaparecían mágicamente puesto que nadie había podido capturar a alguno, mientras tanto, la ciudad parecía tranquila mientras ellos hacían movimientos por todo el país dando golpes considerables con la mercancía en diversos lugares despistando a todo aquel que quisiera capturarles.

No era uno ni dos, era todo un grupo numeroso bien organizado y situado en el país, que desubicaba y se movía constantemente, aunque las sospechas de los socios de Dante era que aquellos estaban aquí residiendo escondidos como ratas de alcantarilla esperando a atacar y enlazar su producto mientras roban el nuestro.

La plática prosiguió hasta que fui dejado en mi departamento, caminé por el pasillo casi maldiciendo mi vida, sólo con el único deseo de ir y dejarme caer en la cama para despertar a la siguiente semana si era posible. Al llegar, en mi puerta había una canasta de arreglo floral, miré a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie, ¡por dios!, eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo solo quería dormir, ni ahora, ni nunca había estado preparado para soportar ese tipo de regalos que ni en mil siglos iba a disfrutar.

Amber odiaba las flores, tanto como a los acosadores.

_«Esperando hasta la noche en que vuelva a verte. Mi mente se niega a olvidarte. Leo». _

Sonreí observando el arreglo con flores de diferentes tipos, lo hice a un lado con una ligera patada para despejar mi camino y continué mirándolo, nunca nadie se había tomado la delicadeza de enviarme un regalo, aunque esto sean flores. Por un momento se despejó esa molestia de sentirme invadido por un regalo enviado por uno de mis tantos amantes. Leo, era guapo y amable, así que Amber podía pasarle esa falta tan grave. Algo bueno debía de tener aquel tipo, y yo no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Guardé la tarjeta y entré con el único deseo de ir pronto a la cama, esa noche debía de terminar y ya.


	8. Chapter 8

—Paquete para el señor Richman —dije fingiendo la voz.

Abrieron la puerta y empujé con el cuerpo para entrar violentamente sacando la Desert Eagle de 9mm y empuñándola justo frente a la cara del sujeto.

El tipo empalideció en cuestión de segundos, entraron mis hombres cerrando la puerta y la pequeña habitación se llenó de una tensión desesperante, el tipo intentó retroceder pero el sonido del seguro de la pistola le detuvo.

—¿Qué…qué es lo que quieren? —dijo el infeliz tratando de disimular su temor.

—Sabes por qué vinimos —volví la pistola a la funda que colgaba de mi cadera, el hombre tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor a los seis hombres imponentes de mala cara que lo observaban amenazadoramente—. Ahora quiero que hables, como lo hiciste con ellos… imbécil.

—Cariño, te tengo una… ¡Ahhh!

Una mujer entró por la puerta principal y fue sujetada por uno de mis acompañantes, ella gritó pero fue obligada a callar, el hombre se puso alerta, yo volví la mirada hacia él para mantenerlo en su sitio.

—¡No le hagan nada!

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traicionarnos. ¿No lo crees? –solté irónicamente a lo que él se puso aún más nervioso.

—E-eso no es verdad.

—Claro que es verdad Richman –dije acusador—, bien sabemos de tus tratos con los malditos americanos, de tus canjes de mercancía. ¡De tu maldita venta de información!

Él se quedó petrificado y gritó al ver cómo uno de mis hombres sacaba su pistola y apuntaba la cabeza de la mujer. Me acerqué y le di un puñetazo en la cara, lo tomé de la camisa y lo golpee contra la pared.

—¿No quieres que le hagamos nada? Entonces, dime qué tanto saben, dime quiénes son… Dime dónde diablos encontrarlos –lo sacudí fuertemente contra la pared.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero déjenla ir.

—Primero habla.

Agitado y con la quijada temblorosas me miró angustiado, lo empujé a una silla cercana para que se sentara y yo hice lo mismo frente a él.

—Comienza entonces.

Él empezó a hablar sobre sus tratos con esos hombres, de cómo llegaron hacia él fingiendo que querían comprarle mercancía, la cantidad de billetes que le dieron por mencionar los sitios de mayor distribución y los lugares más frecuentados por Dante.

—Ellos van detrás del jefe… de los más poderosos, ellos quieren cortar la cabeza guía para poder tomar el control.

—Qué más.

La mujer estaba sollozando levemente mientras la pistola le apuntaba la nuca, ella estaba sentada en el sillón mientras temblaba de miedo.

—Ellos ya se introdujeron a nuestro mercado. Pero no sé quiénes sean. Sólo sé de uno, el que iba a hacer los tratos conmigo. Él me hablaba de su jefe y del dinero que me darían si les cooperaba. Es todo.

—¿Cómo era ese hombre?

—E-era algo alto. Sí, sí, de cabello negro, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y un tatuaje de esqueleto en ambos brazos. Nunca supe cómo se llamaba, siempre andaba en una motocicleta y era él el que me compraba toda la mercancía. Nunca supe a donde se la llevaba.

—Qué más…

—Es todo. Se los juro. –dijo atemorizado.

Aguardé unos segundos y miré a uno de mis acompañantes, luego volví con él e hice señal de que lo sujetaran.

—¿Sabes, Richman? No te creo. Así que tendremos que aplicar medidas más drásticas para saber un poco más de ellos.

Él gritaba y fue callado con un puñetazo, la mujer también gritó y fue golpeada con la culata de la pistola dejándola inconsciente, le agradecí a mi acompañante y saqué un cigarro y mientras lo encendía observaba cómo mis compañeros golpeaban y pateaban al hombre.

Para cuando el pobre infeliz dejó de moverse, hice que lo dejaran. Contrabajo movía los brazos y su rostro parecía un redondo pedazo de carne con sangre.

—Ahora sí. ¿Qué más sabes?

Él no respondió, me acerqué y puse mi pie sobre la palma de su mano, poniéndole cada vez más peso.

—¿Qué más sabes?

Él gritó y desesperado respondió.

—Algunos… algunos están en el distrito norte, no sé en qué parte, pero se dice... se dice… se dice que, ¡ah, joder! –Gritó de dolor intentando apartarse—, ellos, son demasiados. Ti-tienen vigilada toda la ciudad.

—Ajá –Dejé de torturarle y él se retorció por el piso aprisionando su mano.

—Maldita sea… –Gimió casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Son hombres y mujeres, están en todas partes –Gritó desesperado—, no podrían advertirlos. Incluso… incluso ya tienen en la mira los movimientos que se hacen en el Inferno.

—Hijos de puta –Soltó uno de mis secuaces.

—¡Es todo lo que sé!, ¡lo juro!

—No, no es todo.

—¡Es todo! –dijo él empezando a llorar.

—No es todo. –Repetí.

—¡Lo juro! No sé nada más.

—Habla o la mato…

—¡Es todo! –decía arrastrándose y arrugando con la mano mi pantalón.

Lo empujé de nuevo hacia el piso.

—Suelta todo lo que sabes si quieres vivir –Insistí caminando hacia la mujer que yacía sobre el sofá.

—¡Es todo, es todo!

Lancé un suspiro arrojando todo el humo del quinto tabaco que fumaba en ese rato, me volví hacia él y saqué la pistola disparándole a la pierna, el hombre gritó fuertemente y yo insistí.

—Dilo todo.

—¡Es todo lo que sé, maldita sea! Ya te he dicho todo –dijo gritando adolorido mientras tocaba su muslo perforado.

—Está bien.

Giré de nuevo hacia la mujer y le disparé de lleno en la cabeza, él gritó y yo moví la cabeza hacia mis hombres indicándoles lo que tenían que hacer, otros disparos más se escucharon y esa habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Nadie ha dicho que este trabajo sea fácil.

* * *

—Estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste con ese idiota –comentó Dante mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro la silla del escritorio.

—Debes reforzar tu seguridad. Ellos te quieren –Agregué con seriedad—, y no dudo que ya estén buscando las formas para dar contigo.

—Lo sé –Se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia mí—. Pero no vamos a darle ese gusto. Esos hijos de puta van a morir antes de arruinarme el negocio.

—Acabo de hablar con los demás distribuidores –Entró Johansson con el móvil en la mano—. Hasta ahora nadie les ha hecho una compra no mayor de treinta mil.

—Es parte de su táctica –Agregué.

—Son muy astutos. –Apoyó el ruso.

—Johansson, quiero que me refuerces toda la vigilancia, tanto en las bodegas, como aquí y en el Inferno. Que vigilen los distritos y tú –Se dirigió a mí—, quiero que te encargues de la vigilancia del Inferno. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Los días habían pasado y después de aquello, todo parecía estar tan normal que asustaba, estaba dando una vuelta por el distrito Este y detuve el auto frente a una pequeña casa al lado del puente que se levantaba a unos 10 metros de distancia. Estaba en ruinas, el techo se había venido abajo y las paredes estaban rayadas con diversos símbolos y dibujos, la cerca de madera se había caído y el marco de la puerta se miraba oscuro dejando ver el fondo de la casa, oscuro, desolado, triste…

Lancé un suspiro y recordé esas épocas en las que ese lugar era un hogar cálido, un típico rincón de dos.

Ella y yo…

«¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas? –dijo su suave voz angustiada—, no todo se resuelve con violencia, Tom. Yo sólo quiero que seas un hombre de bien. Quiero que triunfes, que seas feliz…»

Parecía que volvía a decirlo a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, recordaba sus palabras como si ella aún estuviera viva, como aquel día.

¿Por qué la hice sufrir de esa manera, por qué ese día le quité todo lo que tenía y me fui?

¿Por qué nunca le dije cuánto la amaba?

—_¡Tú no entiendes!, lo necesito Grité a lo que ella comenzó a llorar._

—_Ya te dije que no, esto es para tu colegio. Esas tontas apuestas no te llevarán a nada._

—_La que no llegará a nada serás tú por estar pensando en el estúpido colegio. _

—_Tom, por favor…_

—_¡Dame el maldito dinero!_

Tenía tan solo quince años y jugaba a ser un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, lo desafiaba todo, a todos, hasta ella, ella que siempre sufría por mi culpa.

«No seas como tu padre…»

Cubrí mi rostro mientras me maldecía como cada vez que lo recordaba, observé lo que quedaba de esa casa… mi casa, y me sentí tan solo y abandonado como esa tarde en que la encontré muerta en el patio trasero. Muerta por la necesidad del dinero, por la soledad, por un hijo que la había abandonado días atrás, por haberlo perdido todo, por quedarse vacía ante un mundo que parecía venírsele encima.

Justo como yo, ahora.

Recuerdo que arrojé a sus pies esos malditos billetes que había ganado en las apuestas con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y llorara por verme de nuevo.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Parecemos comernos el mundo y todo lo que se presente ante nosotros, sin embargo, cuando te ves solo ante un mundo que apenas vas conociendo, empiezas a valorar el sentido de la compañía, de la guía, del amor.

Solamente hasta ese momento comprendí cuán perdido estaba y cuán necesitado estaba de ella.

Recuerdo que salí de la casa, corriendo hacia un lugar, cualquier lugar, con el anhelo de encontrar un consuelo, aunque sea mínimo, un halo de luz que me indicara qué diablos hacer. Mi valentía había perdido fuerza, se había esfumado dejándome como lo que era en esos momentos: un simple niño llorón.

Quise entrar y torturarme a mí mismo con ese dolor que parecía tomar más fuerza mientras más tiempo pasara, sabía que tenía que pagarlo, tenía que sufrirlo, pero mi insensata cobardía me hizo encender el auto y acelerar, huyendo como aquel día con lágrimas en los ojos y una desesperación casi insoportable.

Tenía que distraerme, olvidar, olvidar la única cosa que me he reprochado durante todo este tiempo.

El haber dejado morir a mi madre.

El ruido era el de siempre, acababa de bajar al primer piso a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, Dante no se encontraba esa noche ahí, así que en cierto modo era yo el encargado del lugar, caminé por alrededor observando a las personas entretenerse mientras yo parecía un punto neutro en toda esa euforia, esa noche en especial me encontraba algo cansado para interesarme en otro tipo de cosas. Tomé asiento en una mesa y a lo lejos vi aparecer a ese infeliz, que con ese caminar de diva inalcanzable parecía acaparar la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres que dejaba atrás. Esa noche, casualmente iba con unos jeans que no le quitaban nada de feminidad a su aspecto, tomó asiento en la barra de licores y pidió algo, su clásico ritual para capturar a cualquiera.

Lo observaba y recordaba aquella mañana en la oficina del jefe, por mi mente pasaron esas imágenes de su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo debajo del mío, me sentí un completo pervertido sin remedio al repetir en mi mente: «quiero volver a follar a ese maldito hombre». Daba igual, ante los ojos de cualquiera era una puta más, y mientras nadie se entere de lo que hacía y lo que mi mente divagaba, no tendría por qué avergonzarme.

Un hombre se le acercó y comenzaron a platicar, traté de distraerme viendo a las bailarinas pero parecía no funcionar, volví la mirada y ahora aquel tipo le susurraba cosas al oído, me puse de pie y fui a la segunda planta para despegar mis ojos de aquel espectáculo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se creía al irresistible o qué? No podía ser posible que pudiese atraer tantos hombres como quisiera, mucho menos pretender comportarse como una mujer.

No entiendo por qué me enoja, en serio.

Ese infeliz, diciendo lo mismo a todos sus amantes. Y los pobres imbéciles que le creen. Si tan solo lo vieran bien, es una puta más, una puta corriente más…

Sí, eso era.

Pedí algo de beber y me asomé desde el segundo piso, ahí seguía, el hombre lo besó y él correspondió fácilmente acariciándole el cabello. El tipo era asqueroso. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Me fui por algún tiempo a dar una vuelta, esperando que al volver ya no estuviera ahí, sin embargo mi mente no dejaba de formular los diferentes escenarios en donde ese imbécil se lo llevaría a follar. ¿Su casa?, ¿un hotel?, ¿su auto?

¡Maldita sea! La ansiedad me devoraba y cuando volví los encontré ya en una mesa, riendo como si estuviesen demasiado divertidos. Algo pasó por mi mente y me acerqué.

Sí, lo sé, fue un verdadero acto idiota.

—El jefe te busca –dije autoritario, así, sin más.

Me miró con enojo, como si le hubiera interrumpido en algo sumamente importante.

—¿Dónde está? –Preguntó fingiendo esa dulce voz de mujer.

—Arriba, en donde siempre. Te quiere ahora. –Ejecuté alejándome de ahí.

Esperé a que se apartara y se encaminara a las escaleras, con disimulo me aproximé desde atrás y lo tomé del brazo.

—Qué diablos… -Exclamó al tiempo que era empujado por mí para subir las escaleras—. Tom, suéltame.

No le hice caso y lo llevé a jalones, intentaba apartarse pero yo no se lo permití, llegamos al pasillo de los baños y él intento forcejear, gritó, pero el ruido del lugar minimizó su berrinche.

—¿Qué haces? Déjame.

Lo empujé en el interior y por fortuna no había nadie ahí, me miró indignado y yo cerré la puerta.

No iba a dejar que alguien más se lo llevara, por esta noche tendría que volver a ser mío.

Aunque después... ¡bah!, a la mierda lo que pase después.


	9. Chapter 9

Ese tonto me había arrastrado tan fuerte que de seguro me dejaría un moretón en el brazo.

—Con que el jefe me hablaba –dije irónico masajeando mi brazo izquierdo mientras él me miraba desde la puerta.

—Deberías agradecérmelo, imbécil –respondió agresivamente—. Ese tipo con el que estabas era terrible.

—¿Y eso qué?, ¿desde cuándo te importa con quienes se enredan las putas del Inferno?

Él intentó responder pero se quedó sin palabras, de inmediato sonreí.

—¿O será acaso que tienes celos?

—¿Celos? Eso quisieras, idiota.

—Ah, claro, ¿entonces por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Por dios, el baño de hombres es asqueroso.

Caminé hacia la puerta y él dio un paso al frente interponiéndose.

—De aquí no sales.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo.

Lo empujé fuertemente e intenté tocar la perilla pero él me tomó del brazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo, estaba enojado, así que puse resistencia y volví a empujarlo, él me tomó de las muñecas y me puso de espaldas contra la pared, gemí ante su brusquedad.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Sin soltarme pasó su mano hasta mi nuca y me atrajo a sus labios, yo no me dejé y moví la cara, me tomó de la mandíbula con una mano y con la otra de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me besó tan posesivamente como Dante lo hacía, y eso, sin duda me desagradaba demasiado, gruñí entre sus labios y lo tomé de sus largas rastas castañas halando su cabeza para que me dejara, él tomó mi brazo y yo le di un golpe en la entrepierna que lo hizo soltarme de inmediato.

—¡Hijo de puta! –exclamó a lo que yo me aparté.

Estaba por alcanzar la perilla pero me volvió a tomar de la cintura alzándome y llevándome lejos de esta, él sí que era fuerte, grité pero todo pareciera sordo por el ruido estridente de afuera, me puso sobre las losetas del lavamanos y yo le di una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo tambalear, me bajé sumamente enfurecido. ¿Qué pensaba este salvaje?

Nadie trata a Amber de esa manera, mucho menos él.

—Imbécil, si tantas ganas tienes de coger, vete con otra que conmigo no lo conseguirás.

— ¿Ah no? Pues aquel día parecía que sí querías y mucho. –respondió audaz mientras tocaba su mejilla.

—Ya lo dijiste, tarado. La otra vez, ahora estoy trabajando, y créeme, no estoy aquí para regalarme a un maldito subordinado.

—Con que quieres dinero, ¿no es así? –dijo acercándose a lo que yo retrocedí manteniendo la distancia—. Perfecto. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Idiota.

Bufé y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, no avancé mucho cuando él me tomó del cabello para detenerme, ese maldito salvaje quería estropearme o qué.

—Ya te dije que tú no te vas…

Me tomó de la cintura y yo lo machaqué con un pisotón de mis botas de punta, soltó una maldición y me giré para darle un puñetazo pero sujetó mi mano antes de que llegara a su cara.

—¡Maldito! –gritó al sujetarme.

—¡Suéltame imbécil!

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –me dijo retadoramente soltando mis manos—, te defiendes como marica.

Eso me enfureció, en verdad que lo hizo, quise romperle la cara en esos instantes, esa bella cara de pervertido que me miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba.

Me fui contra él intentando darle de puñetazos pero él los esquivó todos tomando mis muñecas fuertemente, intenté patearle pero entre el forcejeo, el tacón de las botas resbaló haciéndome caer sentado en el piso, él soltó una carcajada burlesca sin soltarme de las muñecas, y yo me moví haciendo otro esfuerzo más por soltarme.

—Estúpido bastardo –gruñí sintiéndome el idiota más idiota de todos.

Me movía y pataleaba y a él parecía divertirle.

—Creo que alguien necesita…ayuda.

Sin soltarme se inclinó pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura y aprisionándome contra su pecho me levantó observando mis labios de una manera hambrienta, dejé de poner resistencia y cuando mis pies tocaron el piso él acaricio mi mejilla, estaba por acercarse pero puse la mano en su pecho.

—Ni pienses que lo vas a conseguir así.

Él sonrió y pasó su lengua por mis labios, ¡oh dios!

—No pensaba hacerlo así.

Acto seguido volvió a besarme, y yo apreté entre mi mano la tela de su playera que a mi perspectiva era enorme para su cuerpo. Bajó las manos acariciando mis caderas y muslos mientras profundizábamos más en ese beso que estaba lleno de desesperación, ansias… deseo.

No sé si habrá algún límite para la pasión en un beso, pero podría decir que ese beso era lo más apasionado y delicioso que pude haber experimentado en mi vida. Lo más exquisito, excitante y caliente que pude haber tenido, sentí que me sofocaba de un momento a otro y él parecía no querer apartarse de mi boca.

—Debo… debo volver… -dije agitado intentando empujarlo pero mis fuerzas se habían ido.

—Olvida eso –respondió trazando un camino de besos entre mis labios, mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Van a sospechar… -agregué mientras me mordía los labios al sentir el tacto de mi piel con los suyos—. Le dirán a Dante.

—Dante no está –dijo subiendo y mordisqueando mi oreja, solté un suspiro y él pasó sus manos por mi trasero.

—De todos modos, yo, yo estaba con… con ese hombre.

—¿Y qué? –dijo volviendo a mis labios—, para él, tú estás con tu jefe.

—Pero... no. ¡No!

Lo empujé por completo intentando soportar el calor de mi cuerpo, pero él volvió a atraparme empujándome de frente contra el lavamanos, se puso detrás de mí metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa, me tomó del cabello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás siguiendo con su provocación.

—Dime, ¿cómo actuarías ante una situación así? ¿Eh?, Dime, Amber –susurró a mi oído observándome por el reflejo del espejo.

El maldito se estaba vengando por lo de la vez pasada, ahora la víctima era ¿yo?, esto no era posible, no, no podía.

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras continuaba besándome, y yo parecía inmóvil mientras observaba todos sus movimientos en el espejo. Él verdaderamente me estaba poniendo duro, y yo parecía un imbécil que sólo se concretaba a suspirar ante sus caricias.

Sus manos, sus besos, su voz me encanta. Todo él me fascina.

—Hueles tan bien –susurró mientras comenzaba a abrir mi pantalón—. Eres tan… Joder, me gustas.

Sonreí, eso era lo que tanto había ansiado escuchar, pero no tan pronto como estaba pasando, giré la cara hacia él y dejé que me besara mientras bajaba la mano hasta mi sexo, apretado y duro, él comenzó a masajearlo sobre la ropa y yo solté un suspiro contra sus labios.

—También te gusto ¿no es así? –dijo entre besos—. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

—Me fascina –respondí con voz rasposa acariciando su cabeza—, me fascina que me tengas entre tus manos.

—¿Y dentro de ti? –murmuró mientras su mano tocaba directamente mi sexo, empezaba a bajar mis pantalones.

—También. Eso… eso me enloquece –respondí dejando que me bajara todo, le di otro beso.

—Bien, eso me agrada –Empezó a mover su mano, arriba, abajo, y yo me estremecí mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi vientre.

—No, suave no –Suspiré con los ojos cerrados poniendo la mano sobre la suya.

—Con que eres intenso… -dijo en una risilla pervertida.

Él apretó mi pene y solté un gemido que le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, Amber.

Acarició mis muslos y fue moviéndose hasta mis caderas, apoyé las manos sobre las losetas y vi cómo él escupió hacia su mano empezando a lubricarme.

—Ah, Tom… -suspiré al sentir su primera invasión, moví las caderas ayudándole a que me penetrara y él me dio un beso entre el cabello.

Estuvo algún tiempo follándome con los dedos, y yo me sentía morir entre sus manos, abrió sus pantalones y sentí rozar la gloria cuando su pene se frotó contra mí. Joder, me iba a correr con sólo vernos, relamí mis labios y empujé el trasero hacia atrás dejando que rozara más conmigo.

—Estás tan grande… -dije mirándolo desde el espejo, él me jaló del pene y volví a soltar un chillido.

—Y todo esto… va a ser tuyo –me dijo al oído y yo sentí desvanecerme—. Espero y esto te duela.

Volvió a escupir su mano y pasarla por mi entrada, de inmediato me tomó del cabello haciendo una gran maraña envuelta en su puño y empujó la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia adelante, mis caderas que topaban con el lavamanos se empujaron hacia él; luego, lo sentí en mí.

Se deslizó fácilmente pero, el malestar al sentirlo me hizo quejarme de dolor, estuvo un momento sin moverse y acarició con su otra mano mi cadera, lo vi desde el reflejo, el sudor perlaba su frente y sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos, encendidos en deseo. Me sonrió y empezó a moverse, rápido, fuerte, sin piedad.

—¡Mierda! –Grité, él no podía empezar así.

Se golpeaba contra mí y yo comencé a jadear mientras buscaba mi sexo que palpitaba por atención, comencé a jalarlo mientras Tom se movía contra mí, soltó mi cabello y puso sus manos sobre mi trasero, abriéndome para poder torturarme más, de un momento a otro me encontraba gimiendo como loco, tan fuerte como mi voz podía, y él, él disfrutando desde su sitio, con su respiración entre cortada y sus caricias me estaba yendo a otro mundo, estaba delirando, observando la dulce perspectiva de verme inclinado para él, y a él moviéndose contra mí, con el placer en su cara, con el deseo en sus gestos y su voz. Dios. Con sólo verlo me iba a correr.

—¿Te… gusta? –preguntó, ¿qué acaso no escuchaba mis gritos?

Asentí, en esos momentos ya ni podía articular palabra alguna, apoyé mis manos sobre la superficie del lavamanos y comencé a mover mis caderas a la par de las de él, me estaba muriendo, él enterraba sus dedos contra mi espalda, y yo gritaba peor que perra en celo.

Me encantaba, maldita sea, él me encantaba.

Él sudaba y yo también, el cabello que caía por mi cara me impedía ver ya con claridad sus gestos mientras tomaba mis caderas y las chocaba fuertemente contra él.

Esto era la gloria.

—Muévete, ¡joder! Muévete –Gruñí entre dientes mientras todo en mi ser se ponía de cabeza.

Él aceleró y yo apreté los labios, volví mi atención a mi miembro que parecía a punto de estallar, mis piernas temblaban, este hombre estaba acabando conmigo, y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Estábamos gritando peor que animales dentro de ese lugar que parecía pequeño y sofocante, apretó mis caderas mientras continuaba con ese vaivén mortal y seductor.

—Me vengo… me vengo… ¡Ah! –Gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

—Sigue, sigue, sigue, maldita sea. –Demandé en un gemido mientras aceleraba mis movimientos.

Estábamos en el mismo momento, en el mismo espacio, con los mismos pensamientos, estábamos en sincronía, porque nuestros gemidos eran sonoros y deliciosos, nuestros cuerpos estaban llegando a su límite casi a la par, estábamos unidos, tan unidos que casi nos corremos juntos, primero él, después yo.

El culo me dolía pero no me importaba, este hombre me había hecho disfrutarlo, me hube perdido por unos instantes, sólo observando su reflejo, cansado, satisfecho, perfecto.

—Mierda, necesito algo de tomar –dijo terminando esa deliciosa unión que teníamos.

Bajé la cabeza para reponerme, lo vi subirse los pantalones, en realidad esperaba a que huyera como la vez pasada, a que escapara de lo que acaba de hacer y disfrutar, sin embargo, no pasó. No pasó nada de lo que yo esperaba.

Me moví para subir mis pantalones y una mirada nos dejó en completo silencio, él se lavó las manos y echó bastante agua en su cara, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando su celular sonó, él miró de quien se trataba y su rostro palideció de inmediato.

Respondió y me miró seriamente mientras el interlocutor hablaba, yo terminaba de acomodar mi ropa lo más rápido posible sin perder los detalles de su efímera conversación.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

La llamada terminó y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

—Dante –afirmé.

—Sí. Al menos da gracias a que llamó ahora y no antes.

Me tocó la mejilla y salió, sí, así como si nada. Me miré al espejo y una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro. Me había jodido la noche de trabajo, sin embargo, siendo él, podría pasarlo por alto.

Y justo como había dicho, estando él cerca, todo iba a ser más divertido.

Jamás me había detenido a describir lo hermoso que era ese tal Tom Kaulitz, debo admitirlo, en cuestión de amantes soy poco observador, pero en ese instante en que lo tuve tan cerca, de nuevo, no pude evitar observarle mejor, digo, es inevitable no mirar a semejante hombre follarte de manera tan deliciosa, su rostro, sus gestos, todo aquello me había impactado esa noche, y eso que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando al sujeto en cuestión.

Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos marrones me hipnotizaban, y hasta hoy descubrí que cada que me miraban tenían ese destello perverso que revolvía todo en mi interior, eran dominantes, fieros, casi incontrolables cuando se encendían, justo como en esos instantes en que me miró por el reflejo del espejo. Sus manos, tan fuertes, me parecieron hermosas al tenerlas entre las mías; y sus labios, sus benditos labios, carnosos, deliciosos, provocadores, y la pieza en su labio inferior, que parecía parte provocativa de esa boca, que al igual que su dueño, estaban creados para provocar, me traían loco, completamente loco.

Es que el sólo hecho de pensar en su cuerpo, en esa sonrisa pervertida, y esa manera de poseer tan fantástica, simplemente es para extasiarse con tan sólo imaginarlo.

Su rostro, tan perfecto y simétrico, su nariz perfilada y su sonrisa embriagadora noqueaban a cualquiera, y sí, entre esos "cualquieras" estaba yo, ahí como idiota pensándolo y añorándolo mientras se suponía que acomodaba la cámara para otra sesión de fotografías, recordé cómo iba vestido minutos antes cuando lo vi, iba de playera blanca, estorbosa para mis ojos ya que estaba literalmente enorme para lo que su cuerpo era. En sí, todo su estilo parecía ser un insulto a mi perspectiva, ¿qué le pasaba?, con esa anatomía era terrible que usara esos costales como ropa.

Me senté un momento en el piso, observando hacia la puerta, pensaba en las tantas cosas que ese hombre podría hacer y mi piel se erizaba con tan sólo imaginar. El peligro de escondernos para no ser vistos era tan excitante como embriagador, y yo aún estaba intoxicado de ello. Lo vi aparecer, y no supe si era fantasía de mi mente o algún pensamiento extraño; llevaba una gorra oscura y su clásica banda de algodón sobre la frente, sonrió hacia mí y me ofreció la mano mientras sonreía.

—¿Te quedarás ahí por siempre? -dijo al notar mi tardanza al aceptar su mano.

Supe que eso no era ninguna fantasía, me levanté de inmediato por mí mismo. Eso de tenernos solos en una habitación no era nada bueno.

Si ya lo sabía yo, después de esos dos encuentros con él.

—¿Qué quieres? –Me crucé de brazos y poyé la espalda contra la pared, él movió la cabeza y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

—Toma. Esto es para ti. –Tendió el sobre color manila hacia mí y yo fruncí las cejas al no entender.

—¿Qué es?

—Dinero –espetó dando una ligera mirada hacia atrás para luego acercarse a mí—. Espero esto solvente lo de ayer. –susurró cerca de mi rostro.

Con la orilla del sobre acarició mi mejilla y se acercó lo suficiente como para darme un beso, pero no lo hizo, yo tomé el sobre y lo aparté de su mano, él sonrió y se alejó.

—Ni creas que esto será siempre –Advertí casi indignado—, no pretenderás interrumpir mis horas de trabajo con tus estúpidas perversiones.

—No, no. Claro que no –dijo sereno-, pero cuando se pueda, ¿por qué no?

—¿Por qué no?, imbécil. Se nota que no sabes cómo están las cosas por aquí –Intenté intimidarle, trataba de ponérsela difícil.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que precisamente…

—¡Doll! Ya están listos todos –Interrumpió Margaret abriendo la puerta. Yo escondí entre mi ropa el sobre y Tom se movió hacia la puerta.

—Entonces te encargo eso… -dijo como quien continúa una conversación impersonal—. No lo olvides.

Me dio un rápido vistazo, asentí y salió, Margaret continuó con lo suyo y yo no pude más que sonreír, ¿qué me había querido decir?, ¿le valía poco el hecho de saber que no podía acercarse y que podrían matarlo por eso?

Ese tipo estaba loco, estaba arrojando los dados al aire, arriesgándose y arriesgándome, sin embargo, eso mismo lo hacía tan excitante y encantador. Todos ahí sabíamos que yo, principalmente, no podía enredarme con ningún subordinado; pero da igual, mientras esto sea secreto y Dante siga concentrado en otras cosas y no tanto en mí, podría manejarlo, manejarlo tan bien como hasta ahora.

* * *

—¡Ahh!, te gusta, ¿verdad?, ¡te gusta, maldita zorra hambrienta!

Me tenía sujetado de la quijada mientras me decía una cantidad de insultos que casi ni comprendía, yo por mi parte seguía moviendo mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo sobre él mientras me mordía los labios entre los gemidos que me provocaba, con la palma de la mano me golpeó en la cadera mientras continuaba dando de sentones sobre su regazo.

—¡Muévete más rápido! Idiota –Demandó tomándome de las caderas.

Busqué sus labios y él correspondió, por un momento nos detuvimos de ese frenético vaivén y empecé a mover las caderas de manera circular mientras él me tomaba de la nuca besándome como de costumbre, ansioso, hambriento, tan posesivo que por un momento me dejaba sin control de mí mismo.

—Me encanta cuando lo haces así, Dante… -Le susurré a los labios en cuanto me dejó apartar.

Era bien sabido que odiaba que me trataran de esa manera. Sin embargo, no pude hacer más, él era "mi dueño" y contradecirle era casi como ponerme la pistola en la boca.

Me tomó de la cintura y me recostó sobre la cama, acarició mi rostro y me permitió mirarle a los ojos, volvió a besarme y yo lo abracé del cuello, volvió a penetrarme y chillé ante el contacto, se apartó y me golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, comenzó a moverse rápido, subió mis piernas hacia sus hombros impulsándose más y más, me aferré a las sábanas color rojo vino mientras gemía como loco, me tenía de las caderas empujándome a su conveniencia, mientras yo me revolvía y cruzaba las piernas alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí –Asentí mordiendo mis labios.

—Repítelo –Demandó azotando sus caderas contra mí-. Dilo, perra.

—Me… me gusta… ¡Ah! –grité casi sin controlar el volumen de mi voz.

Cerraba los ojos mientras él se deleitaba mirándome, sabía que lo hacía, que le encantaba observarme para poder aumentar su emoción, lo conocía tan bien que sabía qué gestos lo prendían aún más, a él le encantaba, Amber le encantaba.

¿Y a quién no le gustaría?

Ella le ofrecía cuanto él quiería, de la manera y al momento en que se le ocurría, Dante bien sabía que no con cualquiera podía ser de esa manera, sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, para ser sometida, humillada y agredida cuantas veces él deseara, era su vía de escape, su desahogo, su sostén. Y aunque a veces el compartir a su lado sea algo doloroso y extraño, Dante tenía bien en cuenta que la única persona capaz de estar a su lado era Amber… esa que tenía en esos momentos debajo suyo, a la cual follaba como si nada más para eso estuviera hecha, como si fuese sólo eso, una vía de escape.

Bastante tiempo me había tomado para acostumbrarme a los tratos agresivos de ese hombre. Ahora me daba igual, o pretendía que lo era, todos sus golpes e insultos, o incluso sus castigos, sabía que a pesar de eso me prefería, me necesitaba, me anhelaba cuando no me tenía cerca, y mientras me tomaba y me movía a su gusto, no podía más que pensar en eso; su dependencia hacia mí era más íntima de lo que se supone que es, por eso seguía yo a su lado, por eso él me había regalado los anillos de plata que estaban tirados en alguna parte de la habitación, por eso somos cómplices, cayendo en el mismo fango y hundiéndonos en el mismo infierno.

Ninguna otra puta podría soportar tanta humillación y cargo de conciencia, o era una cosa, o era otra, pero Amber podía con ambas, como Dante quería.

Porque yo era justo lo que él quería…

Tomé mi sexo mientras él continuaba moviéndose, estaba a punto de correrme, y él apartó mis manos, volví a buscar consuelo, pero él volvió a alejarme, esta vez sujetándome de las muñecas y aprisionándolas con su mano sobre mi cabeza, él se movía y yo sentía el palpitar de mi miembro necesitado de atención, tocaron la puerta pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, me tomó en su mano masturbándome a la par de sus movimientos, estaba a punto de estallar y él lo sintió, aprisionó mi sexo en su áspera mano y cubrió la abertura, yo volví a chillar y él rió.

—Tú te corres hasta que yo diga, preciosa… -gruñó agitadamente.

—Ah, Da…Dante… no…

Él seguía y seguía hasta que se corrió en mí, yo chillaba de dolor e incluso mis ojos parecían lagrimar ante tal presión en mi cuerpo.

—Por favor… —Supliqué, con voz adolorida, eso era lo que ese maldito quería, gozaba con ello, y yo, simplemente lo odiaba.

Suspiró ante la exquisita sensación del orgasmo, me miró y me apretó aún más, quise mover mis manos pero él puso más fuerza.

—Convénceme –dijo maliciosamente—, sino me quedaré así todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Dante… por favor… ya… ya no puedo –Gemí apretando los ojos—. ¡Por favor. Maldita sea! Yo necesito… ¡duele!

Lo dije con todo el sentimiento contenido en mí y él me soltó acompañando mi liberación con movimientos frenéticos de su mano, ayudándome así a olvidar un poco la tensión.

La puerta volvió a sonar, apartó mis piernas y se inclinó a besarme, estaba satisfecho, al menos por ahora, soltó mis manos, y aunque el malestar aún permanecía, me aferré a su cuello y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, golpearon de nuevo la puerta, esta vez insistentemente, nuestro beso fue cortado por una maldición suya, me empujó apartándose de mí, se levantó de la cama y se echó encima la bata negra de satín, caminó furioso hacia la puerta, todos sus hombres sabían que cuando él se encerraba en la habitación, ningún poder humano debía interrumpirlo.

Estaba ansioso por escuchar los gritos y regaños.

—¡Qué bien que abres! –Era la voz de Johansson, se notaba alterado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? –Dante le habló de mala gana cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Yo me levanté de la cama y suavemente caminé hacia la puerta para escuchar su plática.

—Parece que no sabes cuáles son las reglas… —Bufó enojado-. Más vale que esto sea importante.

—Y lo es –dijo de inmediato el ruso—. Si no fuera así, no sería capaz de interrumpirte.

—Habla…

—Se trata de los americanos –dijo en tono serio—. En la tarde que estábamos llevando la mercancía para Dresden, fuimos atacados, cuatro de nosotros murieron por el choque en la carretera.

—¡Qué! –exclamó sorprendido, bueno, yo también lo estaba.

—Condujimos hasta ahí, en la ciudad los perdimos y fue ahí donde pudimos conseguir ayuda. Se llevaron la mercancía del otro auto. Parecían pirañas al no querer dejarnos.

—Malditos sean. Johansson… dime que todo está bien con Tom –Sentí cómo disminuyó la voz y me pegué aún más a la puerta.

¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

—Está bien –Tranquilizó el ruso—. Aunque con algunas heridas, pero nada de gravedad. El muy idiota intentó derribar a uno, y eso casi le cuesta…

—¡Eres un imbécil! –Soltó enfurecido elevando otra vez la voz—. Bien sabes que a él no debes llevarlo para esos movimientos.

—No sabíamos que nos iban a interceptar –Justificó Johansson de inmediato—. Dante, él ya no es un niño, debe aprender a cómo librarse de estos líos.

—Ya ha librado bastantes como para que tú lo expongas con tu ineptitud –dijo furioso—. Lo quiero aquí, en la ciudad, bajo mis dominios, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Si algo le llegara a pasar a ese muchacho… bien sabes lo que te pasará a ti. –Soltó amenazante y Johansson no respondió más.

De acuerdo, esto se ponía cada vez más extraño, ¿por qué tanta protección con él?

—Escucha –dijo Dante—, reforzaremos los envíos a ver si esos hijos de puta se atreven a enfrentarse cuando estemos preparados. Haré unas cuantas llamadas para eso y tú… ya sabes qué hacer.

Corrí hacia la cama y me lancé sobre ella, unos segundos bastaron para que él abriera la puerta y me fulminara con la mirada.

—Vístete y vete. –Ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparecí de ahí.

Una camioneta me llevó hacia un _Subway, _en el edificio del _GRK Holding_ que se encontraba a algunas esquinas del departamento, el plan era llevarme hasta ahí pero preferí bajarme en ese lugar para intentar comer y pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Entré y ordené una ensalada, en realidad no supe ni qué contenía o cuándo me la comí, en mi mente sólo estaba esa efímera conversación entre Dante y el ruso Johansson, y mientras más lo pensaba, más me intrigaba. Dante jamás se había preocupado tanto por algún trabajador suyo, ni siquiera por mí, y ahora parece que ese raro interés por Tom lo hacía tan protector con él.

Es decir, poco le valía que sus hombres murieran por él, Dante era así, la vida y la muerte le daban igual, y siempre decía que quien muriera en algún enfrentamiento es porque fue demasiado débil para continuar. Incluso se alegraba de quienes morían, sólo por el hecho de ya no estar estorbando en sus objetivos.

Ahora, ¿por qué proteger a Tom?

No sabía nada de su historia antes de pertenecer a sus trabajadores, pero no me imagino más que un simple muchacho adolescente y rebelde que prefirió el desorden que Dante le ofrecía a una sencilla vida normal como todos los reunidos en ese restaurante.

Por más que lo pensaba, no le veía nada especial para que Dante actuara de esa manera, no había conexión alguna que me hiciera creer otra cosa, ni siquiera en el aspecto sexual podría relacionarles; Dante me había reiterado infinidad de veces que a pesar de estarme follando casi todas las noches, él seguía por su preferencia hacia las mujeres, y por ello era que siempre que nos reuníamos tenía que llevar atuendos por demás femeninos, él jamás se fijaría en un tipo como Tom. Poco llevaba de conocerlo y podía decir que ninguno de los dos tendría semejantes preferencias.

Aunque, claro, ambos coincidían conmigo, que no era precisamente una mujer…

Algo había ahí oculto, quizá Dante le deba algún favor, de algo o alguien, a lo mejor los padres de Tom terminan siendo antiguos socios o compañeros de Dante y es por ello que él se siente con la obligación de protegerlo.

Maldita sea, ya estoy pensando estupideces.

Debía de llegar al fondo de eso, pero tal pareciera que mi mente no daba más esa noche, estaba cansado, demasiado. Vi el reloj en la pared y eran más de las diez de la noche, miré mi reflejo en el vidrio que asomaba a la calle y no noté alguna marca de las agresiones de ese imbécil. Salí de ahí, caminé hacia el departamento, pensando que tal vez sea muchísimo mejor averiguar esto con una de las fuentes confiables, y no precisamente Dante.

Amber tenía que saber y llenar ese punto curioso, que por muy peligroso que sea, era seguro que no la iba a matar.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Alguna vez pensarás en ayudar? -Zack gruñó mientras acomodaba los paquetes de hierba al fondo de una caja.

Reí y me asomé desde el auto, levanté el aceite de motor del piso, él me miró, levanté el dedo corazón y él sonrió volviendo a lo suyo.

—Si no estuviera con esto, lo haría. -dije en voz alta, para que él me escuchara.

—Esa mierda está bien. No sé por qué te empeñas en estar siempre metiendo la cabeza en el motor.

—Tenemos que tenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles. Además este bebé es mi responsabilidad hasta que logre conseguir uno.

Él terminó y cargando un par de cajas se acercó a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, al paso que vas, gastando tu dinero en alcohol y putas, rápido lograrás obtener tu auto.

—Imbécil.

—Sólo decía. —Rió.

—¿Listos? -Entró Johansson seguido de cinco hombres que de inmediato fueron a sellar las cajas.

—Más que eso —Cerré la cajuela y palmeé levemente la 4x4 negra al lado de mí.

—Eso suena perfecto —Se acercó a mí y levantó sus gafas oscuras mirando la enorme camioneta-. Eres muy bueno para darle mantenimiento a este monstruo.

—Sólo le hago lo que puedo.

—Espero no nos deje varados a medio camino -comentó Zack desde atrás de la camioneta, mientras acomodaba las cajas.

—Al que dejaré abandonado en la carretera será a ti, por idiota -mencioné apretando el paliacate amarrado a mi cabeza.

—Ustedes están peor que niños —El ruso negó con la cabeza-. Vamos, subamos esto y larguémonos de aquí.

Terminamos de acomodar todo y subimos a la camioneta, los otros hombres se fueron en un auto aparte. Nosotros, que llevábamos la mercancía, íbamos detrás del automóvil que andaba a velocidad normal sobre la carretera a Dresden, estuvimos por unos cuantos kilómetros charlando y bromeando hasta que de repente algo golpeó fuertemente la camioneta empujándonos hacia adelante.

—¿Qué sucede? –dijo Johansson volteando hacia atrás.

—Mierd…

Otro golpe nos empujó de nuevo, pude verlo, era otra camioneta que trataba de emparejarse a la nuestra, aceleré y pude notar un par de motocicletas que iban alcanzando al auto frente a nosotros, apreté el claxon para alertarles.

—Señores, saquen sus armas –mencionó Zack sacando el revólver.

—Hijos de perra –Bufó Johansson imitando la acción del rubio.

Volvieron a golpearnos y por un instante perdí el control de la camioneta, golpee las ruedas delanteras con la división de concreto que dividía los carriles, los disparos no se esperaron a escuchar, rompieron el vidrio trasero y Zachary se volvió para disparar, por mi parte intentaba librarme de los ataques de aquella estorbosa camioneta.

Las motocicletas, ambas con dos hombres, uno que manejaba y otro que disparaba, estaban de lado a lado del auto rojo que iba delante nuestro, mis compañeros disparaban y lograron darle a uno que iba manejando, la moto se descontroló y yo aproveché a moverme hacia ellos para empujarlos hacia el sendero de árboles que bordeaba la carretera.

Volvimos a sentir otro empujón ahora más fuerte, el hombre de la moto giró el brazo apuntando directamente hacia mí, y yo moví la 4x4 hacia un lado, pasando por sobre la división hacia el carril contrario. Johansson le reventó una de las llantas a la camioneta que se quedó a un lado de nosotros, y yo maniobraba por no chocar con los pocos autos que transitaban de manera contraria.

—Son los americanos –gritó Zack recargando su arma.

—Vaya, has hecho un gran descubrimiento, genio. –dije moviéndome hacia el carril de origen.

—Cállense –Gritó el ruso—, debemos de quitarnos de encima a estos mal nacidos.

Pude ver que la otra camioneta seguía avanzando, con menor velocidad pero continuaba detrás de nosotros, Zack le disparó al conductor y aquella fue a estrellarse contra un árbol que sacaba sus raíces en la carretera.

—¡Puntos para nosotros! –gritó emocionado—. ¡Hijos de puta, coman eso!

Por el retrovisor noté la segunda motocicleta, a la que le habían lesionado al conductor, iba detrás nuestro, y a lo lejos, los tipos de la camioneta blanca, corrían con escopetas en mano, disparando hacia nosotros.

—¡Maldita sea! –dije acelerando lo más posible.

—Son persistentes. Pero no más que nosotros –comentó Johansson girándose y disparando hacia atrás.

Un impacto se escuchó y zigzaguee golpeando sin querer el auto aliado.

—¡Joder! –Grité enojado al escuchar el sonido repetitivo de la camioneta—. Tenemos fuga.

Zack soltó un juramento y pude ver cómo ambas motocicletas disparaban reventando las llantas del auto haciéndoles perder el control, se fue hacia un lado, al carril contrario estrellándose con otro auto para después irse contra un árbol. Los hombres salieron del auto disparando logrando derribar una moto con todo y los conductores, los perdí de vista ya que continuaba a gran velocidad, busqué por el retrovisor a la otra moto, no la encontraba, alce la mirada y los vi frente a nosotros, regresando hacia nuestra dirección, el hombre disparó rompiendo el vidrio haciendo que todos los pedazos cayeran sobre mis piernas astillándome por completo, Johansson gimió y supe que le habían dado, la camioneta volvió a moverse sin control y yo la manejaba desesperadamente intentando apartarme de su amenaza, apreté el freno haciendo que derraparan las llantas un largo tramo hasta estrellarnos contra los matorrales que serpenteaban el lugar.

—¡Ahhh! Infelices –Gruñó tocando su pecho, al lado de su clavícula.

Lo miré y escuché las risas burlonas a lo lejos, como hienas a punto de devorar su presa, las voces se alejaron mientras seguían riendo, la furia me invadió, esos hijos de puta no debían de salirse con la suya, la camioneta aún estaba encendida, y sin importarme nada bajé, escuché la voz de Zack pero no le hice caso, sentí una severa punzada en el muslo derecho, era un pedazo de vidrio que se había clavado; a como pude salí a la carretera, y noté a lo lejos cómo los hombres de la camioneta desvalijaban el auto de nuestros compañeros.

Ellos ya estaban muertos.

Saqué mi arma al ver al conductor de la moto a unos 30 metros lejos de mí, ya se había quitado el casco y yo estaba tan enfurecido que sin importarme el dolor en la pierna ni las probabilidades de que él me derribara, avancé comenzando a dispararle, escuché el sonido del motor, y él arrancó con la moto, con una mano llevaba el control del manubrio y con la otra llevaba una pistola, se acercaba y yo estaba ahí a media carretera disparándole colérico, una bala perforó mi brazo izquierdo y escuché otros disparos de sus compañeros.

Mientras se acercaba pude verle, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, empecé a retroceder y logré darle un disparo en el pecho que lo lanzó hacia atrás cayendo de la motocicleta.

—¡Idiota! –Zachary gritó mientras disparaba cubriéndome.

—¡Suban! –La voz de Johansson se escuchó acompañada del sonido del motor de la camioneta.

Las balas se me acabaron y corrí junto con Zack hacia la camioneta que estaba con una de las puertas traseras abierta, a la orilla de la carretera, todo pasó tan rápido que no supe cómo fue que derribe a ese hombre, ni cómo ellos pudieron sacar la camioneta.

Los demás venían corriendo detrás de nosotros, me arrojé hacia adentro y Zack hizo lo mismo. Sin esperar a más, Johansson aceleró aprovechando lo poco que quedaba de potencia en la carcacha que era la 4x4.

Grité al sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, Zack cerró la puerta y continuó disparando hacia esas pirañas que venían detrás.

Zack llamó por refuerzos, Johansson aceleró lo más que pudo ya que las motos comenzaron a perseguirnos de nuevo, tal pareciera que esos infelices no se darían por vencidos, llegamos a la ciudad y maniobrando con la poca gasolina que quedaba Johansson pudo perderlos mientras la ayuda llegaba.

Esa tarde fue terrible.

* * *

—¿Eres un idiota, o qué? –Dante gritó frente a la cama, había llegado con Johansson la misma noche del accidente.

—Lo siento. –dije mientras lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro frente a mí.

Me encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras Johansson observaba desde la puerta, y Dante… bueno, él se miraba muy enfurecido.

—¡Ya les he dicho que cuando eso pase, no se detengan por ninguno! ¡Por ninguno!

—No me detuve… Ellos se burlaron, se burlaban de nosotros –Argumenté indignado aún.

—¿Y eso qué? Era tu puta vida. –Reprendió.

—En ese momento no pensé… sólo salí y ya.

—Espero que para las siguientes ya empieces a usar tu cerebro. –Se detuvo mirándome enojado, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó—. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

Miré al ruso, estaba con algunos raspones en la cara y ya tenía el brazo vendado, apoyado contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta, él asintió y volví la mirada hacia nuestro jefe.

—El tipo de la motocicleta, es el mismo con el que Richman hacía tratos, tenía un parche en el ojo, y si bien no le vi las demás referencias, te puedo asegurar que es el mismo –dije seriamente—. Eso quiere decir que de alguna otra manera ellos nos están espiando. Ellos supieron nuestra ubicación y eso no pudo ser más que por otro soplón. Hacemos envíos cada dos días, a diferentes áreas, ¿qué no se te hace sospechoso que nos pillaran en el momento preciso?

—Esas malditas ratas –Soltó volviendo la mirada hacia el ruso—. No habrá que confiar en nadie.

—Por tu bien, no deberías de estar solo –comenté—, ellos van por ti, y si tienen contactos aquí dentro, no dudes de que alguien pretenda entregarte… o algo.

Pasó la mano por su cabello, se notaba preocupado, Johansson se notaba prudente e igualmente turbado, Dante habló:

—Tendremos que hacer limpieza de quienes no nos sirvan, no importa quienes sean, necesito deshacerme de los elementos inservibles. Johansson, sígueme –dijo caminando hacia la puerta—, y tú, permanece aquí hasta que ya puedas andar.

—Dante, ya estoy bien –dije poniéndome de pie, el ardor en la herida me hizo tambalear y él continuó.

—Sólo hazlo –agregó—. Luego hablaré contigo.

—Dante… —Le llamé antes de que se fuera—. Lamento lo que pasó hoy. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Te lo juro.

Él asintió mientras me miraba fijamente, me sostuve con la orilla de la cama, la maldita pierna aún me dolía.

—Sé que ya no volverá a pasar.

—No te defraudaré, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Más te vale muchacho. Ahora descansa, ya mañana tendrás tiempo de preocuparte.

Estaba demasiado inquieto por lo que estaba sucediendo, la cara del enemigo aún no tenía una forma definida y estábamos combatiendo contra algo que desconocíamos. Dante hizo severos cambios con todos sus trabajadores, a los que consideraba débiles o posibles traidores los envió a misiones de las cuales jamás volvieron. A los otros los movió de distrito y a nosotros... bueno, ahora nosotros parecíamos unos más de sus guardaespaldas personales.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo una locura, días después de nuestro accidente reportaron otra baja más de siete hombres que regresaban de Berlín con paquetes de más de trescientos millones euros. Bien sabíamos quienes habían sido y que nos vigilaban desde sitios que poco podíamos imaginar. Dante se había vuelto loco con la seguridad, y tal pareciera que últimamente se había dedicado a reclutar a todo un ejército para desarrollar los trabajos.

Por mi parte todo se resumía en pensar y recordar el rostro de ese tipo, quizás estuviera muerto, quizá no, y eso me dejaba un amargo sabor de boca cada que recordaba la herida en mi brazo. Era tan molesto pasar los días en el departamento sólo y sin acción que decidí regresar a la bodega a los diez días del accidente, a veces iba sólo medio día ya que Johansson insistía, peor que una alarma sin cancelar, a que fuera a descansar, detestaba tanto estar en solitario, así que casi a diario iba a dar vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad en el auto, que sí, ya lo habían mandado a componer y barnizar. Digo, lo que menos les falta ahí es dinero, a pesar de que los americanos estuvieran luchando por robárselo.

Entré a la cafetería arrastrando los pies, no quería que se me notara demasiado que aún cojeaba, llevaba aún puestos los lentes oscuros y me dejé caer en una de las sillas con cojín al lado del ventanal adornado con las promociones del día, la construcción de madera muy bien pintada y las decoraciones hacían de ese un lugar propicio para ir a hundirse en los pensamientos que parecen torturar la cabeza.

Al menos la mía sí.

Por un momento me entretuve con el celular, contesté algunos mensajes mientras esperaba a que me entregaran el frapé que parecía tardar siglos. Levanté la mirada buscando a alguna mesera cuando, cerca de la caja registradora una alta y estilizada figura caminaba hacia mí, con el sorbete de su bebida entre los labios y una sonrisa juguetona avanzó familiarmente hasta mi sitio, dejó sobre la mesa el tarro de cristal y miré el sorbete, llevaba la marca de su labial.

Color rosa, casi imperceptible, pero rosa al fin.

—Está muy frío para mi gusto –dijo como si yo le hubiese preguntado su opinión.

—Se supone que estás trabajando –mencioné mirándolo desde mi sitio.

—Se supone que estás descansando –arremetió sentándose frente a mí, al otro lado de la pequeña mesa de cristal.

Reí y Amber sostuvo la mirada fija en mí, probé la bebida, me di mi tiempo y él aguardó silencio.

—Me gusta… —comenté—. ¿Ahora me dirás, qué haces aquí?

—Vine por unas galletas integrales –Sacudió en su mano la envoltura que previamente había sacado ágilmente de su bolso—. Te vi y se me hizo imposible no acercarme.

Volvió las galletas en el gran bolso negro con estoperoles y me miró seriamente, ese había sido el lugar en donde nos vimos por primera vez.

—Bien sabes que no se puede abandonar el área de trabajo por más de diez minutos –comenté con un toque de reprimenda, ahí, inmóvil, frente a mí, me pareció que sonrió.

—Y tú no sabes que yo puedo ir y regresar cuando quiera –dijo insolente con un gesto en su rostro de mera superioridad.

—Abusas mucho de tus privilegios.

—Sólo los uso en cuanto los necesito –Estiró la mano acercando el frapé hacia su lado—. Es parte de los beneficios que tengo…

Bebió un poco y continué:

—Te aprovechas sólo por ser la "amiguita" de Dante –Solté punzante y esto le provocó más risa.

—Ohh, hasta eso sabes. –dijo sin asombro.

—No es tan difícil de imaginármelo al saber el interés que tiene en ti y las libertades que te da.

—No soy el único que tiene beneficios con él. Dante siente cierta predilección por ti, y no precisamente estoy pensando que te anda cogiendo todas las noches… —Volvió a beber como si lo que dijera fuese algo sin importancia—. Ya, mejor dime –Dejó el frapé a un lado, y se inclinó hacia mí—, ¿qué tratos tienes con Dante para que se comporte así contigo?

—¿Y cuáles son los tuyos con él? –pregunté de inmediato alejé el tarro de cristal de su lado acercándolo conmigo.

Bien sabía que no me iba a responder.

—Lo que tengo con él es completamente diferente a lo que ustedes piensan –dijo justificando pausadamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan diferente?

—¿Qué tan diferente es lo que tienes con él?

Me quité los lentes y la miré fijamente, al parecer esa conversación no iba a llegar a nada y sólo me provocaría golpearle la cara o en su defecto…

Bueno, creo que ambos suponíamos qué otra cosa podría provocarme.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Ya te dije por qué –Levantó el brazo y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, me miraba interrogativamente como yo a él.

—No-te-creo –Solté inclinándome hacia él.

—Da igual si lo crees o no.

—Podría obligarte a que me dieras tus razones, pero bien sabes que aquí no se puede.

Sonrió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, casualmente volteó a ver hacia la salida y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—No, no podrías…

Le sonreí y me correspondió con un gesto juguetón de sus ojos, ¿qué nos estaba pasando?, primero nos cuestionamos agresivamente y ahora… ¿coqueteamos?

¿En qué momento cambiamos tan drásticamente?

¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de sonreírle?

Lo cierto es que debía saber la relación que mantenía con Dante, no era que me interesara, sólo me serviría para alimentar un poco mi curiosidad.

Sí, sólo eso.

—¿Me dirás cómo es que llegaste a ser el predilecto de Dante? –preguntó manteniendo la mirada en mis ojos, parpadeaba lentamente como si estuviese contemplándome.

—Es simple. He hecho bien mi trabajo –espeté recargándome en el sillón alargado en el que estaba.

—Ah. ¿Sólo eso?

—Así es.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas para él?

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas tú para él?

—Desde hace algunos años –respondió tranquilamente.

—Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. –dije algo irritado poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, estaba por irme.

—Yo sólo quiero saber un poco más de ti –comentó rápidamente mientras se observaba las uñas, todas perfectamente barnizadas de negro—. Es todo.

—Ah ¿sí? Y ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustas –Soltó sin más—. ¿Qué eso no es motivo suficiente?

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Vamos, tenemos el mismo jefe, estamos en los mismos círculos. ¿Qué más da el conocernos un poco más a fondo?

—Claro –dije escéptico—. Y eso le has de decir a todos los imbéciles para que te suelten su información, ¿no es así?

—Si crees que soy así de directo al averiguar cosas, te equivocas. Estaría completamente loco si quisiera venir a sacarte información importante de esta manera y en un lugar como este.

—¿Entonces cuál es tú interés en mi relación con Dante?

—No me interesa tanto lo que tengas con él. Me interesas tú. Esta era una simple forma de iniciar una plática. Sólo que no pensé que te pondrías de esta manera.

—¿Ahora soy yo?

—Sí, tú.

Reí, en realidad parecía que estaba discutiendo con una mujer, Amber me miró, ahora más serio que nunca como si ya no quisiera estar ahí, y hablé.

—¡¿Esto es en serio?! –exclamé mientras sonreía—. Amber –Al decir esto, me acerqué de nuevo hacia él, me miraba fijamente—, si fueras más amable, tal vez podría decirte.

—Créeme, demasiado amable he sido contigo. Si ya sabes a lo que me refiero… –Acercó su rostro hacia mí, estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y su mirada aún me parecía provocadora.

—Así como lo has sido con todos –Agregué recordando su peculiar trabajo.

—No. Verdaderamente amable, sólo contigo. –dijo en un susurro sólo para nosotros dos.

—Y con Dante…

—No. Contigo.

Nos mirábamos fijamente y aquello parecía no querer tener fin, su perfume me alcazaba y todo eso parecía completamente absurdo de acuerdo a cómo todo empezó. Se levantó ya con la bolsa en la mano y salió de allí dejándome sin saber qué decir, tenía en cuenta que confiar era como ponerme la pistola en la cabeza, bien me lo había dicho Johansson, sin embargo Amber se estaba volviendo esa tentación exagerada que provoca los sentidos por sobre las reglas.

Y a los instintos por sobre la mente…

Maldita sea.


	11. Chapter 11

Y se había quedado sin qué decir.

Supongo que habiéndole dicho sobre mi interés en él, las cosas de ahora en adelante cambiarán; exactamente como siempre pasa con los hombres, apenas se sienten correspondidos y todo comienza a cambiar a favor. He encendido la vela que él me ofreció esa noche en la que me arrastró lejos de mi cliente hacia sus brazos.

Ajá, si, y me había hecho enloquecer.

Pero ese no es el punto, Tom sabía que me interesaba, y parte de lo que le dije es verdad, porque las ganas de saber su conexión con Dante era más fuerte que lo que él pudiera provocarme.

Además, cuánto me iba a durar el encanto, ¿uno o dos revolcones más? Debía de pensar con la cabeza fría y si quería esclarecer mi duda debía continuar a paso firme con todo lo que quería, él se había ablandado con lo que le dije, lo noté en su mirada, en su sonrisa, ese gesto encantador que me hipnotizaba y... ¡Diablos! Debo volver a lo mío y dejar de desviarme tanto, no debo de distraerme con lo que Tom hacía conmigo.

El trato con él debe ser meramente bajo conveniencia, mera conveniencia. Porque en cuanto obtenga lo que quiero y me canse, Tom pasará al último puesto en mi lista de intereses.

Estaba contento, quizá no le haya sacado lo que quería pero al menos noté sus reacciones al tocar el tema, además, que para haber sido víctima de una persecución en carretera no se notaba tan mal ahora, se veía más que bien, presumiendo esas siete vidas que todo mundo decía que tenía, porque sí, efectivamente, después de lo sucedido, todo mundo en el Inferno hablaba de él y de los otros que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los americanos.

Cuando regresé a la bodega noté algo de movimiento inusual, la fea y obesa Margaret salía de la habitación de fotografías con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, Zack pasó a mi lado y se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Sirvió? –preguntó el rubio de tatuajes en los brazos.

—Espero que sí, ese muchacho deberá devolvernos lo que hemos invertido en él –respondió Margaret con su gruesa y rasposa voz.

—¿Qué pasa? –Me acerqué por completo mirando la bolsa, al parecer era de farmacia.

—Hasta que te apareces, princesa. –dijo sarcástica y en reproche.

—Zack, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Le dije mirándolo y él rió ante mi actitud con Margaret

—Uno de los capturados enfermó –respondió—. Tuvo una crisis y tuvimos que alejarlo de los demás.

—Ah, claro, y lo meten ahí en donde guardo mis cosas –dije irritado.

—Es un simple resfriado, no te matará –Minimizó Margaret.

—Como si mi lugar de trabajo fuera un albergue –Refunfuñé —. Den gracias a que ahora no tengo que trabajar ahí… sino estarían en un serio problema –dije caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo, escuché a Margaret maldecir y alejarse junto con Zack.

Fingí que entraría a ver a las mujeres encerradas y cuando ellos desaparecieron, volví hacia la habitación destinada a las fotografías, al entrar, la persona recostada en el piso dio un gemido de susto y al cerrar la puerta lo pude ver mejor.

El niño me miraba mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con la manta azul que escasamente le habían dado.

—Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí –comenté caminando lentamente hacia el pequeño rubio que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Viktor sólo me observaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos parecían no enfocarme bien, estaba en shock, enrollado y abrazado a sus piernas, estaba en una esquina de la habitación cubriéndose con la manta, me acerqué poniéndome de rodillas a un lado de él, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, imparables y dolorosas, sentí un vacío en el estómago al toparme con sus azules ojos que me miraron suplicantes.

—¡Mierda! Estás hirviendo –exclamé al tocarle la frente—. Acuéstate –Ordené pero él pareció no escuchar—. Oye, oye –le dije esta vez de manera más suave—, recuéstate, debes descansar.

Me miró y descubrió sus manos de la manta, sus muñecas habían sido amarradas con cinta, solté una maldición y no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlo en esas condiciones.

—A… ayúdame –Suplicó mirándome a los ojos—. No quiero morir aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –Indagué preocupado.

—Ellos, ellos mataron a una niña –susurró aterrado—, ella lloraba… mucho. Unos días le dieron medicinas, pero…. no dejaba de llorar… y hace unos días, un hombre entró y le disparó en la cabeza frente a nosotros. Po… por eso yo… yo no dije nada.

—No dijiste nada de tu resfriado…

Él me confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y por eso, hoy te desmayaste…

Asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Creí que iban a matarme. Como a la niña.

Pude ver el rostro de pánico cada vez que la mencionaba.

—Escucha, Viktor. Las cosas aquí son demasiado difíciles –Parecía que no hallaba las palabras para explicarle—. Este lugar se maneja por la ley del más fuerte, así es todo, si ellos ven potencial en ti y lo demuestras, sobrevives, si eres débil, mueres. Debes esconder tus debilidades y hacer que los demás parezcan incapacitados, todos menos tú.

Parpadeó lentamente, observando la atadura en sus muñecas, yo continué.

—Sé que en tu situación es difícil no parecer débil, pero incluso cuando estás aquí puedes demostrar que no eres una presa fácil.

—Tengo miedo… -dijo con la voz quebrada, se pegó aún más a la pared buscando refugio.

—Aquí no se vale tener miedo, Viktor –le llamé apartando su cabello de su cara—, no tengas miedo.

Me miró fijamente y en él pude ver el mismo rostro que alguna vez un niño hizo al pensar que alguien podía salvarlo de su suerte.

Sacudí la cabeza y hurgué en mi bolsa sacando las galletas, abrí el envoltorio de plástico y le ofrecí.

—Para ti –dije como quien comparte algo por primera vez—. Come.

Él alargó la mano y como pudo, tomó una pieza y se la llevó a la boca, la puerta se abrió y Zack entró.

—No pensé que estabas… ¿Podrías darle esto? –lanzó una pequeña caja alargada, yo la atrapé en el aire-. Se supone que debe ayudarle a bajar la fiebre.

—De acuerdo –Vi la caja y luego lo miré—. ¿Qué? –dije ante su insistente mirada.

—Nada, sólo que no comprendo qué haces aquí.

—Algo que no te importa. ¿Ya podrías irte? –le dije fastidiado.

Él rió y con la misma salió, volví la mirada hacia Viktor y le di la otra pieza de galleta, él la recibió sin hablar, se miraba completamente desmejorado, con la piel pálida y sus ojos cansados, lo miraba tan mal como yo lo estaba antes de toparme con la realidad de mi suerte.

—¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó débilmente.

—¿Qué? –Me sacó de golpe de mis recuerdos.

—Sobrevivir. Aquí.

—Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer sin importar si me gusta o no.

—Si no te gusta estar aquí, ¿por qué no te vas?

—Porque no puedo.

—Sí puedes, a ti no te tienen así como a mí –levantó sus manos.

Sonreí ante su comentario, quizá la atadura que tenían conmigo no era física, pero al fin y al cabo existía, existía y me tenía enterrado en ese lugar.

Lo peor de todo era que esa atadura fue algo que yo mismo me impuse.

—Yo debo permanecer aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. –respondí y él parecía no comprender.

Aguardó unos segundos y preguntó:

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Esto es algo que haría por cualquiera de tus compañeros –Confesé, aunque bien sabía que era mentira.

—Ojalá hubieras estado cuando sucedió lo de la niña, hubieras podido detenerlo.

—Aunque estuviese ahí, no soy un superhéroe, niño. –dije irónico dejando en el piso la cajita de medicinas.

—Sé que lo hubieras hecho –me dijo muy seguro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Tú no eres mala…

—Malo –Corregí lanzándole una mirada de reprimenda.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y me observó curioso.

—Pensé que preferías que te llamaran como chica.

—Las cosas no son así precisamente –comenté sacando del bolso una botella de agua.

—¿Y cómo son?

Levanté la ceja y lo miré fijamente, parecía que hablaba con un bebé.

—Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Trece...

—Bien, para tu edad ya te habrán enseñado a no hacer tantas preguntas –comenté abriendo la botella para después sacar dos pastillas—, así que…

—¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte? –Parecía que no comprendió.

—Sólo… sólo dime Amber, ¿quieres? –Le acerqué las pasillas a la boca.

—Pero si es nombre de chica… –contestó sin hacer caso.

—Eso no importa. Ahora tómate esto –Gruñí acercando la mano hasta que él abrió la boca.

Le acerqué la botella e hice que bebiera, cuando terminó volví a taparla y me moví para obligarlo a recostarse sobre la manta que estaba tendida debajo de él, se acomodó y yo me aparté de mi chaqueta de piel y la enrollé poniéndosela como almohada, volví a hincarme a su lado y sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse.

—Es mejor que duermas –dije mientras lo cubría con la manta—, más tarde te regresarán con los demás y debes de verte mejor.

Tomé la bolsa y me puse de pie, me miró desde el piso con sus ojos somnolientos y cansados, estaba por girar e irme cuando él habló.

—Amber… –dijo dudoso hasta que volví a mirarle—. No te vayas.

No dije más y dejé la bolsa sobre la única silla que estaba ahí, al lado de mí, me crucé de brazos pero él no dejaba de mirarme, resoplé incómodo y tomé la bolsa arrastrando la silla un poco más cerca de él y tomé asiento.

No supe en qué momento él se quedó dormido.

* * *

Recién me había escapado del orfanato, había huido con dos chicos más, mayores que yo, fueron ellos quienes me ayudaron a librar la seguridad y salir directo a la calle, yo estaba tan asustado al mirar y sentir el bullicio de la gente que corrí, corrí y corrí sin recordar que venía con ellos. Estaba aterrado, hacían ya dos años que no veía la calle, que no veía a tanta gente a mi alrededor, trataba de buscar al menos alguna cara familiar, pero nada aparecía, a mi perspectiva estaba en otro mundo, algo completamente diferente a cuando mis padres vivían.

Había pasado dos años en el hospital, quedé a cargo del orfanato a los seis meses del cruel accidente y ellos fueron los encargados de rehabilitarme casi en todos los aspectos, los médicos voluntarios que trabajaban ahí me ayudaron a volver a hablar, y los psicólogos intentaron hacerme olvidar todo lo que había originado todos mis males.

Simplemente no pudieron, tal vez jamás hubieran podido.

Me escapé de ese lugar porque querían darme en adopción, una familia me había ido a ver varias veces y fueron ellos los únicos en interesarse en mi a pesar de conocer mi caso. Yo no quería, porque en mi mente existía la absurda ilusión de poder encontrar a mi madre, sí, eso… viva.

La había visto morir y me negaba a aceptarlo, todas las noches, antes de dormir, pensaba que al día siguiente mi madre aparecería a buscarme para decirme que todo fue una terrible pesadilla, que estaríamos bien, al menos ella y yo. Pero nunca fue así, y yo escapé, movido por una absurda ilusión que sólo me torturaba más, y mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, mi llanto y mi desilusión aumentaban, era un simple niño de diez años, que no sabía nada y que lo extrañaba todo.

Vagué así por cinco días, los días más terribles de mi vida, solo, con frío, sin comer ni beber nada excepto el agua de lluvia que casi a diario caía haciéndome recordar lo solo e indefenso que estaba.

Vivía bajo una pesadilla constante, hasta ahora no comprendo cómo fue que sobreviví esos cinco días valiéndome de sólo caminar y correr, sin dejar que nadie me tocara o me hablara. Yo sólo me reservé para lo peor, que vino esa tarde con esa horrible mujer que me ofreció un pedazo de pizza, pasteles y dulces, apoyándose de mi condición, ella se ganó mi escasa confianza, y yo caí inocentemente creyéndole que me llevaría con mis padres. Pero, al único lugar al que me llevó, fue a su maldita cantina en el centro de la ciudad, el lugar en donde toda mi vida perdió su rumbo y en donde yo dejé de ser yo.

La maldigo y le agradezco, por haberme arrancado lo poco bueno que me quedaba y por sembrar en mi todo lo que Amber es ahora, sino hubiese sido por ella, yo jamás hubiera conocido a Dante, y jamás hubiera podido estar aquí.

Esa mujer nunca supo lo que en mis planes había. Sin embargo, por si misma, la vida y el destino me fueron llevando hasta el camino que quería, frente a las personas que quería para obtener lo que siempre había pensado.

La venganza.

* * *

—¿Sí te enteraste lo que le sucedió a una de las nuevas? -le dijo Sasha a Carlo quien cepillaba su cabellera en turno.

—¿Qué pasó? -Indagó preocupado dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo estaba fumando en la esquina, sentado sobre el baúl azul de madera donde Carlo guardaba su ropa, no solía fumar demasiado, es más, pocas veces lo hacía, pero esa noche en especial estaba demasiado tenso como para trabajar. Había tomado cinco tabacos de la bolsa de Carlo y mientras él me contaba sobre lo que había hecho en el día, yo no dejaba de pensar en la sensación que tuve al ver a Viktor en semejantes condiciones. Su mirada, su voz, su propio estado personal me desequilibraba demasiado. Yo no había sido considerado con muchas personas en mi vida, pero con él, todo era casi en automático, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo, como esa mañana en la bodega; estaba dispuesto a no quedarme ahí, quería irme y dejarlo a su suerte, si es que aún le quedaba un poco, pero escuché su voz, esa súplica y me quedé hasta que volvió a despertar, mejor, con más energía y fue regresado con los demás.

Me sentía bien por haberlo ayudado, incluso podría contarlo como una buena labor en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, eso estaba prohibido para nosotros y sabía que si se enteraban me iría tan mal como a él.

Y yo no podía dejar que me hicieran algo, todo por culpa de un niño insignificante.

Porque eso era para mí, algo insignificante y secundario.

—¡Qué barbaridad! -exclamó girándose hacia mí, Sasha ya no estaba- ¿Doll?

—¿Eh?

—Escuchaste lo que me dijo Sasha? Fue horrible. -Gesticuló alarmado y tomó asiento al lado de mí, en un banquito de madera.

—No escuché.

—A una de las nuevas, un tipo la golpeó salvajemente, casi la mata, ahora se encuentra en coma en el hospital. Los pronósticos no son buenos para ella...

Lo miré sin ninguna clase de gesto anormal y Carlo movió su melena negra y frunció las cejas.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Ah, pues no en realidad.

Carlo abrió la boca indignado y se acercó con todo y banco hacia mí.

—¡Amber!, pudimos haber sido nosotros. -dijo con gravedad.

Reí incrédulo y negué con la cabeza.

—Cariño, todo el mundo aquí, sabe que hasta las putas deben estar armadas por cualquier cosa que suceda. -respondí cruzando la pierna y acercando la cajetilla que estaba sobre la larga mesa de cosméticos al lado de mí.

—Creo que ni con armas en la bolsa te salvas cuando te toca coger con un salvaje -comentó ya más sereno-. Yo no sé qué haría si me tocara uno así...

—Es simple -Saqué el cigarro, me lo llevé a la boca y devolví la caja a la mesa-, has lo que tengas que hacer para salir vivo.

Tomé el encendedor y Carlo me miró mientras echaba el primer humo del cigarro.

—No lo sé, no me atrevería nunca a matar a alguien. Pero si mi vida dependiera de eso...

—Ese es nuestro peligro -comenté-, nunca saber qué tipo de monstruo puede tocarnos. Pero es algo que debemos asumir, no nos queda de otra.

Tomó los cigarros e hizo lo mismo que yo. Movió la cabeza mirando al piso.

—Comienzo a odiar esto.

—A mí aún me gusta. -dije despreocupado a lo que él me miró seriamente.

—No puedes decir eso, Amber. Por muy buenos que sean los clientes contigo, no puedes preferir esto. Todo lo que hacemos cada noche es una mentira. ¿Qué acaso nunca has deseado algo real?

—La realidad a veces puede llegar a ser una mierda. -respondí echando un poco de ceniza en el pequeño cenicero de vidrio en la mesa.

—¿Y qué hay del amor? El amor es parte de la realidad. ¿Qué nunca has pensado en hacerte de una pareja que te cuide y se preocupe por ti? Hacer una familia, ¿tener una vida normal?

—Eso no es algo importante para mí.

—¡Claro que lo debe de ser! Escucha, mírame –dijo con voz grave—, en unos meses cumpliré cuarenta, y sigo solo, sin nadie a quien le importe. No tengo a quien amar, y vivir en completa soledad no es sano, no somos libres, estamos aquí viviendo una vida en la que a diario corremos un riesgo como estos, podemos morir, enfermarnos o lo que sea. Y créeme, ahora, a mi edad comienzo a comprender todo lo que tuve que dejar gracias a esto. Y sabes… a pesar de haber dejado todo, aún no gano nada.

—Carlo…

—Amber, piensa en el mañana, ¿qué pasará cuando seas viejo y débil?, ¿cuándo tu cara y tu cuerpo no puedan solventar tus ambiciones? Yo temo por todo eso –Suspiró y bajó la mirada—, el amor es lo que mueve al mundo, y quisiera experimentarlo, quisiera estar tranquilo y feliz, con alguien que me acepte tal cual y me enseñe lo bonito que es estar al lado de una persona que te ama.

—Amor –Bufé apagando la mitad del cigarrillo en el cenicero—. Bien sabes que después de esta vida, ahí afuera no habrá amor.

—Eso dices –Me contradijo de inmediato—. Al menos míralo por la parte de la comodidad, alguien se preocupará por ti, por tu salud, te felicitará cada cumpleaños y te entregará detalles. Tú aun estás a tiempo de conseguir un buen tipo, no como los que vienen aquí, uno mejor.

—Yo no estoy buscando eso, Carlo. –espeté mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces, cuando Dante te eche, cuando tu belleza se haya ido, ¿qué pasará después? ¿te dejarás morir en una esquina?

—No. Pero… estoy seguro que no necesito a alguien a mi lado para poder vivir.

—Eso dices ahora –Se levantó para mirarse al espejo—. Pero cuando llegues a mi edad y comiences a sentir el peso de la edad, del pasado y del futuro incierto, entenderás lo que hoy te estoy diciendo. No seas necio –Acomodó su peluca mientras sostenía entre los labios el cigarro—, en este mundo la vida se pasa rápido. Al menos algún día, date la oportunidad y vete de este lugar. Nadie debe morir sin conocer el amor… -Escupió el humo entre sus labios y puso la mano sobre su cadera—. Toma mis palabras como un consejo… el consejo de una buena amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

Le miré y asentí, él apagó el cigarro y salió. Miré mi rostro en el espejo, él probablemente tenga razón, pero el hecho de unirme a alguien, era una idea tan aterradora como el hecho de saber que algún día me sentiré aún más solo y jodido.

No pensaba pasar toda la vida ahí, no iba a ser la puta de Dante por siempre, ni mucho menos seguiría rentándome a tipos que ni siquiera recordaba al día siguiente, tan sólo tenía que cobrar venganza y después… el después aún no estaba escrito en mi lista de planes, era cruel, pero verdad.

Mi mente estaba bloqueada para un mañana, y las palabras de Carlo comenzaron a asustarme. Recordé el rostro de Viktor al hablar sobre la niña muerta, y recordé los planes que mi madre tenía conmigo, estaba encasillado en el pasado, todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a eso, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar en mi futuro, en un _"después del Inferno"_, en una vida después de la no-vida.

Suspiré, esa noche precisamente me sentía algo mal, no quería salir, ni mucho menos interactuar con algún hombre, me sentía melancólico e incómodo, extraño ante todo lo que me rodeaba, me puse de pie y pensé que tal vez idear un plan después de mi infierno personal no estaría tan mal, el problema es, que esta es la única vida que he conocido, la única que sé vivir, y que probablemente me haya consumido demasiado.

Avisé que me iría, me inventé algunos síntomas y me dispuse a retirarme, estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera sentí el ruido de la música estridente que caracterizaba el Inferno, me sentía vacío, sin sentido, si de por sí me sentía peor que mierda, la plática con Carlo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Mi vaso de pura hiel.

* * *

Caminaba ligeramente y sentí cómo alguien me tomaba del brazo, giré de inmediato y lo vi, con una apuesta sonrisa en los labios y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

—¿Leo?

—Hey, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Me soltó y yo sonreí cortésmente, estaba a pocos metros de la enorme puerta de entrada.

—Es que… ya me iba. –respondí gesticulando y apuntando hacia la salida.

—¿He llegado tarde, o algo así? –dijo acercándose un poco hacia mi debido al ruido de la música.

—Ah, no. La noche aún comienza, sólo que no trabajo… ahora.

—Entonces podrías aceptarme una invitación a cenar, ¿no? –Sonrió haciéndose a un lado permitiendo a que unas personas pasaran.

—Lo siento pero yo ya voy de salida. –respondí sonriendo

—Espera, esto no va con la intención que tú crees. Es una invitación amistosa, muy a parte de todo esto.

Lo miré mientras él me sonreía con un gesto de súplica, moví la cabeza mientras las personas continuaban entrando y saliendo de ahí.

—De hecho tengo algo de sueño y… estaba pensando en ir a casa.

—Entonces permíteme llevarte hasta ahí. Anda, sólo eso. Lo prometo.

Acepté sólo por el hecho de quería llegar pronto y por ser él quien me lo pidiera. Subimos a su auto, algo lujoso y formal, yo no sabía mucho de autos, pero esa impresión me dio, Leo fue muy atento desde que subimos y comenzamos a charlar de cosas tan diversas que me parecía que había pasado miles de años sin hablar verdaderamente con alguien. Ya lo había dicho, pero debo repetirlo, Leo era demasiado atractivo para mí, su aspecto era varonil e impecable, la camisa de mangas largas color azul cielo combinaba a la perfección con su piel trigueña, él era el clásico hombre de negocios al cual no te puedes resistir, su sonrisa era casi perfecta y misteriosa, de seguro nadie me imaginaría al lado de un tipo como él, empresario, adinerado, pero sobre todo…

Interesado en Amber.

—Por cierto –le dije después de unos instantes de silencio—, ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo?

Él rió mientras daba la vuelta en una calle y su rostro denotaba cinismo ante lo que le acababa de preguntar.

—No hay nada imposible en esta vida.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Por ahí… -Parecía divertido mientras indagaba sobre su intromisión.

—Bien –Volteé a ver hacia la calle—, entonces si piensas seguir enviando regalos deberías de borrar de tu lista las flores.

Él volteó la cara algo sorprendido por mi tono al decirlo, yo continué contemplando la calle.

—Soy un alérgico emocional hacia las flores –mencioné volviendo el rostro hacia él—. Deberías enviar otras cosas.

—Espera, ¿alérgico emocional? –preguntó curioso—, ¿acaso siempre eres así con quienes intentamos ganar tu cariño? -dijo con un leve toque dramático.

—A veces –Sonreí hacia él—. Y sí, las flores no me agradan, para nada.

—Deberé tenerlo en cuenta.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo, y volvimos a reanudar una plática llena de flirteo, me era casi imposible no hacerlo, él era guapo y yo… bueno, yo ya sabía lo que era. La noche terminó cuando él me dejó frente al edificio en donde estaba mi departamento, despidiéndonos con un prolongado beso que tal vez pudo llegar a ser algo más, cosa que de inmediato evité, no era que él me desagradara, en realidad era todo lo contrario, sólo que esa noche… esa noche simplemente no.

Al llegar, encendí el televisor y fui a ducharme, estaba demasiado tenso y preocupado, no sólo por lo que me había dicho Carlo, sino por lo que acababa de ver con Viktor, ese niño entrometido que en mala hora vino a cruzarse conmigo.

Me recordaba tanto a mí, él era la personificación del miedo que alguna vez viví y el cual jamás quisiera volver a sentir, me atormentaba de manera tan profunda que cada que lo miraba o pensaba en él esas sensaciones volvían hacia mí.

Yo de verdad no quería volver a pasar por nada de eso…

Mientras me colocaba la playera blanca de algodón que usaba como pijama sentí la cicatriz en mi costado izquierdo, era pequeña, pero aún sentía la misma sensación de odio y aborrecimiento que sentí el mismo momento en el que me la hicieron. Quizá Carlo tenga razón al querer dejar este mundo, pero mientras el maldito culpable de esto siga vivo, yo no podría imaginar un tipo de vida diferente.

Yo estaba ahí para hacerlo pagar sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, y tenía que cumplirlo, pasara lo que pasara, porque si no lo hacía, esa horrorosa voz estaría taladrando siempre mis entrañas, recordándome todo lo que alguna vez el infeliz de Dante me arrebató cruelmente.

_«Lamento tu suerte, bastardo»._


	12. Chapter 12

Al fin me había quitado la venda del brazo, habían pasado tres semanas después del atentado y ya andaba de nuevo por las calles, últimamente tenía la extraña impresión de que alguien me seguía, eso me tenía al borde de la paranoia; llevaba la pistola casi a todas partes observando siempre a mis espaldas. Incluso en esa plaza comercial, donde se suponía me encontraría con un socio, me sentía en la mira de alguien que no podía distinguir, observaba hacia las escaleras eléctricas y nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Tomé asiento cerca de una librería y observaba a la gente que pasaba, distraídos, apurados, algunos con demasiadas preocupaciones como para fijarse en los demás y yo buscando entre esas personas el objetivo que me observaba, que me hacía sentir incómodo, como una rata de laboratorio. Sí, algo así.

—Parece que me esperaba –comentó el hombre de color sentándose al lado de mí.

—Como siempre. Puntual –dije mirando hacia el enorme reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente—. ¿Lo traes?

Él sacó un sobre blanco y lo pasó disimuladamente hacia mis manos.

—Por supuesto. Está completo. A los clientes les ha encantado.

—Sin esperar a más guardé el sobre entre mi ropa mirando a los alrededores, aún la sensación seguía.

—Esta semana estará el paquete en tu poder –dije a voz controlada, él asintió.

—Perfecto. Estaremos en contacto.

Se levantó y se fue, imité su acción y salí por la puerta contraria, debía llegar a tiempo con Dante, pero mi sentido de alerta me decía que algo no iba nada bien, me detuve por la calle observando algunos aparadores de ropa deportiva, mientras aprovechaba a echar ligeros vistazos a la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor, desde la acera contraria logré ver el reflejo de un hombre con chamarra y capucha azul, caminó lentamente como si esperara a que me moviera, camine de regreso hacia la entrada de la plaza probando a ver si este sujeto aún me seguía, me revolví entre la gente que caminaba por ahí y atravesé la plaza, mientras caminaba, casi corriendo, toqué la Desert Eagle entre mi ropa y doblé entrando a la zona de cine, me detuve frente a la cartelera y pude notar entre el vidrio, que protegía la pantalla, la silueta del hombre caminar hacia la fila de boletos.

Él me miraba.

Fingía muy bien, yo me escabullí de nuevo entre la gente y me enfilé a los baños, al entrar recibí un mensaje de Johansson diciéndome que ya iban camino al terreno donde despegaría el avión, no le respondí y me puse a un lado de la puerta, los hombres entraban y salían sin importarles mi presencia, hurgué de nuevo en el celular sin mirar a los demás, esperé diez minutos hasta que el hombre de azul apareció en el baño, lo tomé desprevenido de la chamarra empujándolo contra la pared y los hombres que se lavaban las manos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Quién te envía? –le dije apretándolo fuertemente mientras buscaba entre sus ropas algo que me diera información.

—Suéltame imbécil. Yo sólo venía al baño –dijo él haciendo un gesto de susto cuando me topé con la pistola que guardaba entre su pantalón.

—Ajá, ¿con una pistola? –le dije apuntándolo con ésta.

—Es para mi… seguridad. –respondió intentando parecer normal.

—¿Ah sí?, seguridad. ¿De quién te cuidas?

—De nadie, es sólo… por si acaso.

Quité el seguro y le apunté directamente en la frente, el hombre se puso tenso e intentó moverse pero yo le di un golpe con la pistola que le hizo escupir sangre, volví a empujarlo contra la pared y él maldijo.

—No lo repetiré. ¿Quién te envió? –Grité enfadado y él parecía no intimidarse.

—¡Nadie!

—Dímelo ahora o te volaré la cabeza –Amenacé pegando a su frente el cañón de la pistola.

—Nadie, maldita sea. –Apretó mi mano y yo le apreté más la ropa, en verdad, no estaba jugando.

—Me has estado siguiendo, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta, infeliz?

Él rió cínicamente y yo me encolericé aún más, volví a pegarle con la culata de la pistola y lo patee hasta que cayó al piso.

—Podrás matarme, pero ellos ya saben quién eres, qué haces, a dónde vas, ellos ya lo saben todo –bufó retadoramente mientras tocaba su mandíbula—. ¡Tod…!

Interrumpí su amenaza con un balazo en el pecho y otro en medio de las cejas, el baño quedó en silencio y yo supe que no tardaría en llegar la típica gente chismosa, salí corriendo de ahí y tiré disimuladamente el arma en el primer bote de basura que encontré, algunas personas me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, algunos más me apuntaban, corrí alejándome del lugar y cuando los perdí de vista, caminé rápidamente hacia la salida donde me esperaba mi auto. Apenas tenía tiempo de llegar con Dante.

En cuanto llegué, subimos al avión privado del jefe, todo era de un lujo nunca antes visto en mi vida, era la primera vez que viajaba con ellos y ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Dante nos había comentado que el viaje era para asistir a una reunión con sus colegas en Berlín ya que el líder de ellos estaba algo enfermo y había convocado a dicha reunión para elegir al nuevo del líder del grupo, habíamos ido veinte de nosotros para la seguridad, mientras que Johansson y Amber habían ido para cerrar un negocio con un productor de cocaína, sin embargo los demás habían ido en jets diferentes, mientras que nosotros cuatro estábamos ahí en ese enorme avión de lujo.

Al llegar, nosotros fuimos a la gran mansión del viejo, mientras que Amber y Johansson desaparecieron por toda la tarde, no tuve tiempo de decirle nada sobre lo ocurrido las horas anteriores, quizá, haya estado bien porque Dante estaba por recibir una de las mejores noticias en toda su vida y yo no era quien para amargarle semejante momento.

Todos fuimos de gala a custodiarle, la casa era enorme, con decorados de vidrio y plata, pinturas de diferentes épocas colgaban por las paredes, las escaleras hacia las habitaciones parecían de película medieval, estaba completamente fascinado con todo lo que miraba y a pesar de los pantalones de lino negro y el saco que comenzaba a sofocarme, todo ahí me gustaba, los miraba a todos y parecíamos un verdadero grupo de guardaespaldas profesionales, por un momento iba a saltar en risas, ya que al igual que yo, mis compañeros sentían esa sensación incómoda con esos trajes, de más de dos mil euros, encima.

Esperamos pacientemente y cuando Dante salió fue seguido por los hombres, custodios del anciano, caminamos hacia una oficina enorme, con ventanas corredizas, él entró y todos los ahí reunidos le recibieron con aplausos, por un momento no comprendí de qué se trataba todo, hasta que los vi soltar comentarios halagadores hacia él, otros hablaban de cómo dar a conocer la noticia, y otros más, simplemente se salieron de ahí.

Y así era como todo comenzaba, Dante era el nuevo jefe de la mafia alemana.

Tan fácil y sencillo, siendo elegido por el concejo de matones que ahora lo felicitaban afablemente.

Yo sólo lo observaba y me preguntaba cómo diablos lo había logrado.

Maldito Dante, él sí que tenía suerte.

—Y fue entonces cuando dijo: "te he elegido a ti como mi sucesor, sé que sabrás cómo manejar las cosas desde este puesto. Durante todo este tiempo, no has hecho más que proteger lo que es nuestro". –alardeaba mientras levantaba una copa al aire.

— Wao, eso es sensacional –comentó Amber desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Y eso no es todo, preciosa –Continuó levantándose muy emocionado—. A partir de que él muera… todos los movimientos serán manipulados por mí, estarán absolutamente bajo por mi poder. ¡Maldita sea! –Bebió de un solo trago su bebida—. Ahora soy el hombre más poderoso del país, ¿entienden eso?

—Te lo merecías ya –El ruso apoyó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—En eso tienes razón –Aplaudió él y sonrió—. Nadie más que yo podría hacerlo. Ahora, habrá que demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz –Miró a su alrededor y volvió a alzar la copa vacía—. Vamos a destruir a las malditas pirañas americanas.

—Y vaya que lo haremos –Apoyé.

Estuvimos celebrando un momento más, pero él insistió en salir al casino del hotel en donde nos hospedábamos, él jamás aceptaba dormir en casa de sus anfitriones, él siempre iba adonde le placía sin decir ni preguntar a nadie, él era el jefe, y nadie se atrevía a contradecir lo que quería.

Salimos a celebrar, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás del grupo, de seguro no se enterarían, cada quien estaba en la mansión del viejo haciendo llamadas y coordinando sus negocios en otras ciudades.

Aunque no lo pareciera, este mundo requiere de mucha organización, una organización que Dante dejó de lado sólo por esa noche.

Estábamos felices, él bebía y bromeaba con todos, jugó en todas las máquinas y se hizo de varias chicas hermosas, a pesar de ser toda una locura, nos manteníamos observando que nada malo sucediera; yo, por mi parte ya me había deshecho del saco, y de vez en vez volteaba la mirada hacia Amber que parecía irritado, caminaba por los alrededores como si estuviese aburrido, de repente le vi hablar con un hombre, y Dante, al notarlo, habló con uno de mis compañeros para que fuera a apartarlos de inmediato. Él se acercó disimuladamente y le dijo algo cerca del oído, y Amber se apartó caminando rápidamente hacia el lobby, enojado. El ruso me habló para salir a fumar un rato y fue ahí cuando perdí la concentración de aquel espectáculo.

—La puta, no puede ser puta frente al jefe –dijo divertido mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

—Sí. Ya vi –comenté desinteresado mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Algunas cosas deberían de cambiar –dijo extendiendo el fuego hacia mí para que encendiera el Malboro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que se tiene con Amber… el tener a alguien tan temperamental a su lado, ahora, no le conviene. Quizá sea bueno para los negocios o para elegir a las putas, pero él, en sí, no es bueno para estar al lado de Dante.

—Él tiene sus razones para tenerlo aquí –agregué mientras acomodaba las mangas enrolladas de mi camisa.

—Razones absurdas, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Johansson me miró con gravedad y yo solté el humo de mi boca, él estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

—¡Tom!, el jefe te llama. –Gritó uno de mis compañeros haciendo un ademán hacia adentro—. Está en el lobby.

Johansson se encogió de hombros y yo le di el cigarro al recién llegado, corrí a ver qué sucedía con él, de seguro quería que le acompañara a alguna parte. Caminé de regreso buscándolo entre el enorme lugar, a lo lejos, al lado de un alto muro blanco, lo vi discutir con Amber, lo empujó contra la pared apuntándole la cara con el dedo índice mientras parecía amenazarle.

—Tú haces lo que yo diga –Gruñó Dante a lo que Amber le empujó la mano alejándola de su cara—. Ahora largo de aquí.

—Ah, claro y me tendrás encerrado mientras tú te largas a celebrar con esas perras, ¿verdad? –soltó indignado.

—¿Y? Es muy mi problema, ¿no? Yo celebro con quien yo quiera.

—Tú debes estar conmigo –Arremetió a lo que Dante le tomó del cuello.

— Tú no me das órdenes.

—¿Necesitas algo? –Interrumpí mientras me acercaba.

Dante lo soltó mientras parecía fulminarle con los ojos, Amber por su parte sostenía la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula, se miraba muy enojado y a pesar de la personalidad dominante de Dante, él parecía no querer disimular ese creciente enojo que le había provocado esa situación.

—No hagas eso –Ordenó con voz grave. Odiaba que lo retaran de esa manera.

—Y tú, no hagas esto –contestó con desdén empujándolo.

Eso era lo peor que alguien podía hacer frente a Dante.

Dante lo recibió con una cachetada que casi le hace caer al piso, yo volví la mirada a mi alrededor mirando a las personas que pasaban y nos miraban asustados.

—Dante… -Hablé pero él interrumpió.

—Llévatela –Se refirió a mí— y encárgate de que no salga –se volvió hacia él y extendió la mano—. Dame la tarjeta.

Tocando su mandíbula, de mala gana sacó la tarjeta-llave y se la dio. Dante se la arrebató y me la dio a mí.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y quiero que te encargues que esta perra no salga de su habitación –Lo miró seriamente—. Cuando te hayas asegurado de que no ocasionará más problemas… nos alcanzas –Me miró—. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y Dante lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, le susurró algo al oído y luego lo empujó hacia mí.

—Te avisaré donde nos encontraremos. –dijo y con la misma salió de ahí.

—Hijo de puta –Amber bufó comenzando a caminar hacia él en actitud violenta, de inmediato lo sujeté del brazo.

—Ya déjalo.

—¡Suéltame! –Gritó intentando soltarse—. Tú no me dirás qué hacer.

La gente continuaba mirándonos mientras pasaba, él estaba ebrio y enojado y yo no era precisamente muy paciente como para soportar esos desplantes. Sin soltarlo del brazo lo conduje hacia el elevador, quiso poner resistencia pero lo empujé de la cintura para que no pudiera intentar escapar. Estaba maldiciendo a Dante y a todos sus trabajadores, lo empujé dentro del elevador que por fortuna iba vacío y apreté el botón para ir al piso siete.

—¡Eres igual de idiota que todos ellos! –Gritó empujándome lejos de él.

—Ya cálmate –le dije irritado—. Sólo estás quedando en ridículo.

—Para lo que me importa –Se apoyó en la pared plateada, frotó levemente su rostro con la mano y me miró furioso—. Dante me las va a pagar. No puede irse con esas putas.

Caminó hacia los botones y yo lo sujeté rápidamente de la cintura, forcejeamos en lo que él intentaba apartarse, maldijo muchas veces mientras lo tenía sujetado, estábamos a punto de llegar así que no lo solté, pataleaba y se movía demasiado rabioso mientras repetía lo imbécil que era Dante al no haberlo elegido esa noche.

—¡Déjame, quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! -Gritaba mientras movía sus manos con intención de apartarme.

—Cierra la maldita boca. -Gruñí mientras trataba de controlarlo.

Tenía bastante fuerza y debo admitir que se me estaba haciendo complicado inmovilizarlo, por fortuna sus movimientos torpes me daban la ventaja que necesitaba para tenerlo bajo control. Amber pataleaba y se retorcía buscando que le liberara, yo me preocupaba en lo que haría al salir, si habían personas fuera, que era lo más seguro, lo primero que verían sería a una mujer ebria intentando escapar de un hombre que al parecer la estaba maltratando. Era obvio que provocaríamos un espectáculo peor que el de hace un rato con Dante. Yo no quería que eso pasara, ni mucho menos que nos echarán a la seguridad del hotel, ahí sí estaríamos en grandes problemas. Tomé a Amber y lo puse de espaldas contra la pared de espejo que estaba frente a la puerta, aprisioné sus hombros con mis manos y me dispuse a razonar con ella... bueno, él.

—Escucha -le dije calmadamente-, estamos a punto de salir y no quiero que hagas un escándalo peor que el de hace rato. Hagamos un trato -Me esquivó la cara-. ¡Hey! -Lo tomé de la mandíbula para que me mirara-, tú te tranquilizas un poco y cuando lleguemos yo te devuelvo tu tarjeta.

—Y por qué no mejor -Levantó sus manos acariciándome el pecho-, te quedas a hacerme compañía.

Se acercó pero yo alejé la cara, sonrió y la puerta se abrió.

—Por favor. -le dije seriamente.

Nos apartamos justamente antes de que unas mujeres entraran, sin esperar más lo tomé de la mano para salir, y no dijo nada, caminamos por el largo pasillo, hasta donde se encontraba su habitación y parecía que todo el drama se había esfumado. De vez en vez soltaba algunas risitas cuando tropezaba y se aferraba a mi hombro, en cuanto abrí la puerta entró de manera arrogante tirando la bolsa y comenzando a desabrocharse los zapatos.

Estaba por irme cuando tropezó y cayó al piso, el golpe se escuchó tan fuerte que me acerqué a ayudarle, en cuánto di un par de pasos escuché su risa, tan divertida y estridente como nunca, se volteó acostándose boca arriba mientras continuaba riéndose como si hubiera escuchado una muy buena broma, la puerta se cerró, fui hacia el interruptor a un lado de la puerta y la luz apareció iluminando con matices amarillos toda la habitación, él se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas como si estuviese meditando, tenía la cabeza gacha mientras seguía riendo.

—Ese imbécil… ¡estúpido Dante, mil veces estúpido!, es un tonto Tom. Un verdadero tonto. No sabe de lo que se ha perdido…

Yo me acerqué mientras comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello.

—De lo que se pierde… ¿de verte ebrio y torpe? –comenté irónico cruzando los brazos.

Me miró con furia y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—¡Yo no estoy ebrio! Idiota. ¡Es que Dante es un imbécil! –Y ahora parecía una dulce niña adolescente haciendo una rabieta.

Sí, claro, sobre todo por lo dulce…

Me mantuve callado dejándolo hablar.

—¡Ellas no saben! Nadie sabe lo que yo –Gesticulaba con rabia—. Ese maldito me debe más de lo que piensa. Yo… yo he sido más que su cómplice, valgo más que todos ustedes malditos subordinados inservibles. ¡Yo, yo y nadie más, imbécil! –Cubrió su rostro, pensé que lloraría—. Ese maldito… Gracias a mí, ese infeliz ha tenido tantas cosas –Se apuntaba y levantaba las manos, parecía que iba a golpear a alguien—. Parte de todo esto ha sido por mí. Nadie más que yo podría soportarle tanto. Yo… yo… me he arriesgado con sus socios, he ido a negociar a favor suyo, yo soy… joder, soy quien da la cara con las mujeres que él secuestra. Yo… maldita sea.

—Estás celoso. –dije a lo que me lanzó otra mirada insidiosa.

—No. Yo no me refiero a celos… -balbuceó negando con la cabeza.

—A como te expresas, pareciera que así es –Recriminé como quien descubre un gran secreto.

Bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que lo mío con Dante es diferente… ¡A ti qué te importa!

Su rostro cambió a desprecio total, intentó levantarse y yo me acerqué a ayudarle, me empujó fuertemente y empezó a querer golpearme, yo le apreté las manos evadiendo sus ataques.

—¡Hijo de puta! –Gritó mientras movía las manos—. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

—¡Amber, ya basta! –le dije con intenciones de inmovilizarle.

Gritaba y lo maldecía con sumo rencor, un odio que pocas veces había visto en mi vida, se movía con fuerza mientras repetía lo mucho que lo detestaba.

—¡Él me lo quitó todo!, ¡Les hizo daño, les hizo daño! –Gritó con la voz entrecortada y con rabia—. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio, Dante!

Logró deshacerse de mi agarre y movió las manos arañándome la mejilla, yo volví a sujetarlo y mientras forcejeábamos, lo empujé fuertemente contra la pared haciéndolo caer hacia el piso.

La habitación quedó en silencio y Amber no se movió, me acerqué y al tocarlo él empujó mi mano, lo tomé de mala gana e hice que me mirara, se había golpeado la frente y en el lado derecho de su cara una mancha de sangre comenzaba a escurrir.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Dante? –pregunté seriamente.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y evadió mi mirada.

—Nada que te importe. –dijo con un leve registro de voz.

Se acomodó sobre el piso y yo no me aparté, pasé la mano por su mejilla y alcé su mandíbula para que me viera, sus ojos se miraban diferentes, cristalinos pero con un fuerte toque de ira y rencor, estaban más oscuros de lo normal, tal vez por la luz o por lo que pasaba en su interior, sentí una de sus manos pasar por mi brazo, subir por mi hombro hasta terminar en mi nuca, empujándome a sus labios que yo acepté sin pesar. Se movió sin soltar mis labios y yo tomé sus brazos poniéndolos alrededor de mi cuello, lo sujeté de la cintura y lo hice levantarse junto conmigo, lo puse contra la pared acariciando su cintura por encima de la blusa negra de mangas largas que tan bien le quedaba, esta vez sentí la pieza que atravesaba su lengua y hacía de ese beso algo más delicioso y excitante, acariciaba mi cuello con sus suaves manos, se alejó de mi boca y me miró, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos incitándome a devorarlos una vez más, su mirada me contemplaba mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa tan estorbosa que Dante nos había hecho usar esa noche, me dio otro beso y pasó la lengua por la marca que me había hecho, el contacto me ardió pero eso no disminuyó las ganas que ya tenía de volver a reclamar sus caricias, sus besos. Todo él.

Besaba mi cuello con ansiedad mientras yo no paraba de acariciarlo, me quitó la camisa y yo pasé a hacer lo mismo con la suya mientras lo besaba, nos movimos por la habitación y yo lo guié hasta la cama mientras él comenzaba a desabotonarme los pantalones.

Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a besar mi abdomen, con sus suaves y húmedos labios, sus manos pasaban por mi piel mientras yo me concretaba a acariciar su larga cabellera que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, me despojó de todas mis prendas y tomó mi sexo metiéndoselo a la boca, cerré los ojos al sentir esa deliciosa y familiar sensación, una sensación que sólo Amber podía provocarme. Me miró mientras lentamente retiraba su boca de mí, relamió sus labios y comenzó a dar de lamidas en la punta, lentas y pausadas una con otra, apreté su cabello entre mi mano; él parecía querer torturarme con esos movimientos y yo no pensaba en consentirlo, tomé mi pene, erguido y palpitante por su culpa y se lo metí a la boca, gimoteó poniendo su mano contra mi cadera y yo comencé a moverle la cabeza tomando como control su cabello, lo hice un par de veces rápidamente y después lo dejé respirar, me dio un empujón mientras limpiaba su boca con el dorso de la mano y yo sonreí.

—¿Qué?… te gusta torturar, ¿no?

—Idiota –dijo con voz baja.

Me acerqué de nuevo y él hizo un mohín de disgusto, se tambaleó sobre la cama, lo tomé de la cara y me incliné a besarlo, me correspondió de inmediato, y yo me fui sobre él recostándonos en la cama, sus manos pasaban por mi cintura y yo acariciaba su firme torso, suave y tentador, fui bajando por su cuello y toqué con la mano el collar negro que cubría parte de su piel, él puso la mano inmediatamente impidiéndome seguir en esa área, bajó mi mano hasta su pecho y yo olvidé eso y me entretuve con sus pezones, rosados y duros, deliciosos y suaves contra mi lengua; soltaba ligeros suspiros y sujetando mi cabeza me quitó la banda de algodón que cubría mi frente, volví a sus labios y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo de sus piernas, con sus manos jugueteaba con mis rastas que aún estaban unidas todas en una enorme cola de caballo que caían sobre mi hombro, sus besos eran pasionales, con demasiada fuerza y necesidad, cosa que a mí me encantaba.

Le quité todo lo demás que llevaba encima; él simplemente se dejó tocar y manejar, se mordisqueaba los labios cada que yo le besaba el abdomen, tomé su miembro y empecé a bombearlo, soltaba ligeros suspiros, se levantó, apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama y observaba lo que le hacía, me acerqué y lo besé mientras continuaba con las atenciones.

—Ah… Tom… —Gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Así, así, sigue así…

No pude responder, estaba sin palabras al ver sus sensuales gestos mientras le daba gusto con mis manos, nunca me había importado que una mujer disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, él tenía eso que me incitaba a procurar su placer tanto como el mío, y era principalmente por esos exquisitos gestos que me encendían mientras más lo miraba.

—Para, para ya. –Puso la mano sobre la mía obligando a detenerme—. No aguanto más.

Se giró estirando la mano hacia la maleta a varios metros lejos de la cama, él cayó bocabajo y rió, lo tomé de la cintura girándolo de nuevo bocarriba y él me recibió con un beso acalorado.

—Abre la maleta… busca la botellita blanca, segundo compartimiento a la derecha –Indicó cerca de mis labios—. Apresúrate…

Le di otro beso y salté de la cama yendo hacia la maleta, rápidamente la abrí y busqué en donde me había dicho, cuando volví la mirada él se masturbaba soltando gemidos sonoros que me erizaron la piel de inmediato.

Yo no podía dejarlo de esa manera.

—Oye, espera –dije subiendo de nuevo a la cama—. La diversión apenas comienza.

Sonrió y me quitó su encargo de la mano, me empujó haciendo que me acostara y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí.

—El alcohol no te limita a estas cosas –comenté mientras miraba como se ponía el lubricante.

—Esto… es algo que puedo hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados. –Fanfarroneó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Dejó a un lado el contenedor, y con movimientos torpes se movió acercándose a mí, mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho me ayudó a penetrarlo soltando un suspiro hondo, yo puse las manos sobre sus caderas y él echó su cabello hacia atrás empezando a moverse sobre mí, cuidaba de no poner la mano sobre el pequeño parche que quedaba de la herida en mi brazo, se sostenía sobre las palmas de sus manos mientras sus movimientos lentos iban acelerándose cada vez más, se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban para chocar con las mías.

Justamente lo tenía como siempre había deseado, y con la combinación de colores cálidos de la habitación, me pareció verlo más hermoso de lo que era, y mientras más me cabalgaba, más reafirmaba mi idea de lo sensual que era mientras teníamos sexo.

Cerraba los ojos mientras sus labios dejaban salir deliciosos gemidos de placer, parecía, a veces, no tener control de su propia cabeza que se iba hacia atrás y hacia adelante en momentos; su cabello negro y brillante caía por sus hombros enmarcando su rostro y su piel, tan suave que no podía parar de tocarla, sus mejillas rojas le daban un hermoso toque a su rostro expresando todas las sensaciones que en ese instante ocurrían en él.

Subía y bajaba mientras se masturbaba y yo le acariciaba las piernas, por un momento se dejó caer sobre mí, sólo para besarme y dejar que yo le acariciara el trasero, ese firme y exquisito trasero que comenzaba a volverme loco. Giramos sobre la cama y yo volví a tomar el control, lo penetré nuevamente y comencé a moverme aún más rápido, apretó los ojos mientras abría la boca en un gemido terriblemente sensual que me derritió por completo. Puse la mano sobre la suya para masturbarle también, con su mano libre se tocaba mientras daba de gritos. Él me tomaba de una manera casi inexplicable, las sensaciones que me provocaba eran una locura total, mi cuerpo se encendía, me quemaba, él me quemaba y me atraía a su fuego como algo que nunca pudiera apagarse, noté su rostro, yo estaba cerca de su cara, su perfecta y suave cara mientras comenzábamos a alucinar entre el efecto del orgasmo, me besó profundamente sintiendo mis movimientos dentro de su ser, soltó una maldición aferrándose a mí fuertemente al sentir cómo me liberaba en él. Yo seguí moviendo mi mano hasta que él se corrió humedeciendo nuestros cuerpos.

Sus ojos somnolientos me observaron, sabía que estaba ebrio, sin embargo estaba consciente que él sabía todo lo que acababa de hacer ahí, conmigo.

Lo besé intensamente, como si mis ganas no se hubieran apagado, y era verdad, mis deseos por él aún seguían quemándome a pesar de todo lo que acabábamos de hacer, seguía deseándolo, tanto como cuando lo imaginaba como mujer.

Creo que estoy quedando loco, pero sí, puedo decir que comienzo a desearlo, incluso más que a una chica.

—Oye… -dije recién apartándome de sus labios—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Perfectamente, ahora…

—¿Podrías decirme… qué pasó con Dante?

El encantó se rompió, intentó levantarse pero yo no se lo permití, gruñó y lo tomé de las muñecas por si intentaba arañarme de nuevo.

—Quizá podría…

—¿Ayudarme? Tú no puedes ayudarme –respondió de nuevo a la defensiva—. Nadie puede.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Suéltame Tom –Gimió irritado.

—Amber…

Nos miramos sin hablar, noté que algo no estaba bien en él, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse y yo casi podía perderme en el terrible vacío de su mirada.

—Tom, no hagas esto –me dijo seriamente.

—Él no se enterara. Confía en mí.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Iba a guardar el hecho de que Amber odia a Dante, que lo detesta y que probablemente sea capaz de vengarse de él por cualquier cosa que le haya hecho en el pasado.

Se suponía que yo estaba a favor de Dante, ¿no?

Quizás el hecho de estar sobre él no me dejaba pensar bien.

—¿Quién eres, Amber? –Solté así, sin más, manteniendo la mirada fija a sus ojos marrones—. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Alguien que probablemente no te guste conocer. –respondió.

—Entonces… quiero correr el riesgo. –susurré a sus labios y él de inmediato apartó la cara.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y yo me sentí quebrar al igual que él, su rostro se descompuso con forme comenzó a llorar, dejó de poner resistencia y yo dejé de ver a esa persona que me había hecho creer que era, estaba frágil, indefenso, adolorido de algo que seguía atormentándole en sus adentros. Le solté las manos y él no se movió, cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, yo aparté las ligeras hebras de cabello que se interponían entre su rostro.

—Él me dejó completamente solo y destruido –dijo abriendo los ojos evitando mirarme.

Hubo un silencio entre sus palabras mientras escuchaba levemente sus sollozos.

—Él mató a mi familia… y a mí también… Mi madre…

Sus lágrimas salieron en mayor cantidad, y yo me alcé apartándome para dejarle respirar, sus piernas aún estaban de lado a lado de mí, estaba por quitarme de la cama cuando de inmediato él se levantó al igual que yo y pasó su brazo por mi cuello enganchándose a mí en un fuerte abrazo, se había colgado aprisionándome con brazos y piernas mientras seguía lloriqueando como si aquel recuerdo estuviera aún vivo, lo sostuve entre mis brazos y me sentí completamente extraño al estar de esa manera, con él.

Sabía que Dante era capaz de todo, sin embargo no comprendía qué relación tenía la familia de Amber como para que los mandara a matar. Todo esto se estaba poniendo más confuso cada vez, y yo ahora parecía tener más curiosidad por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Extraño a mi madre… -dijo a mi oído como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

Apreté el abrazo porque yo también conocía ese sentimiento.

—Sé lo que es eso. –susurré acariciando su cabello.

Temblaba, él temblaba al hablar de ello, estaba pequeño e indefenso en esos instantes, lloriqueando y recordando el pasado; al tenerlo entre mis brazos lo sentí igual a mi cuando recordaba lo sucedido con mi madre; estaba hecho pedazos y yo sostenía eso poco que quedaba, no sabía cómo sentirme o qué hacer; me quedé quieto mientras su llanto fue disminuyendo poco a poco, acariciaba suavemente su cabello dándole un pequeño consuelo silencioso que parecía estarle ayudando.

El resto de la noche fue algo extraño, tan extraño que yo no sé cómo definirlo. Así que lo resumiré en unas cuantas palabras, pasé-la-noche-con-Amber.

Sí, y me valió, incluso, que estuviéramos en el mismo hotel que Dante.

A las seis de la mañana cuando recién abrí los ojos me vestí rápidamente y sigilosamente salí de la habitación corriendo hacia la mía que estaba en el piso seis, fui al elevador y casi corriendo fui hacia mi puerta, saqué la tarjeta y abrí.

—¡Buenos días, campeón! –Escuché la voz rasposa con acento ruso a lo lejos.

«¡Johansson!»

El aliento se me fue y por una milésima de segundo me quedé petrificado mientras tocaba la perilla de la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—¿Tú, tan temprano? –Lo miré intentando disimular el terrible susto que me había ocasionado.

—Esto es un pequeño hábito que no pierdo de mis épocas en el ejército. Ya deberías saberlo, Tom.

Él se acercó a mí, ya tenía puesto el traje de uniforme que Dante nos había ordenado llevar, tenía las manos en los bolsillos e hizo un gesto con las cejas.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Tragué saliva e intenté sacar una excusa rápida para que él no sospechara nada sobre mi ausencia, estaba por responder cuando Johansson se adelantó.

—¿Fue Amber, verdad? –dijo seriamente—. Ese hijo de puta siempre hace eso cuando se trata de controlarlo a la fuerza.

—Ah, no fue nada… —respondí.

—Espero algún día le corten las manos y entienda que él no es el que manda aquí. –bufó negando con la cabeza.

—Por cierto… ayer no supe dónde estaban –comenté buscando una manera de cambiar de tema.

Él asintió y rió, palmeó mi hombro de manera relajada y respondió.

—No te preocupes muchacho, no paramos por toda la ciudad, Dante quedó completamente ebrio y volvimos a las cuatro de la mañana. No creí necesario llamarte, él ya ni sabía quién era.

—Ya me lo suponía…

—Hey –Estiró la mano y haló del cuello de mi camisa, yo de inmediato miré—, se ve que pasaste buena noche ayer…

Joder, maquillaje, mi camisa estaba manchada de maquillaje.

Sonreí porque recordé el momento en el que probablemente esa mancha pasó, negué con la cabeza y entré a la habitación, el ruso me siguió riendo al igual que yo.

—¿Una del bar, una vecina…? –comentó apoyándose contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

—Vecina –respondí echándome al sillón blanco, Johansson me miró como sólo los hombres miramos cuando hablamos sobre nuestras aventuras, yo reí satisfecho dispuesto a alardear de la noche que acababa de pasar. Sabía que, como cualquiera, él quería saber lo que había pasado-. Una ardiente y hermosa vecina del hotel.

—Vaya, a tu edad es imposible que alguna te diga que no. Ya nos lo sospechábamos, y más conociéndote –Ambos reímos—. Me alegra que al menos tú hayas pasado una buena noche. Hablamos después.

—¿A dónde vas? –pregunté interesado, Johansson se apartó de la puerta y acomodó su traje.

—Tengo que volver a Leipzig, Dante quiere que supervise las cosas mientras no esté. Qué más da –Se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos luego, cúrate esa herida, al jefe no le gustará verte así… ¡Ah! Por cierto, no olvides de contarme lo de anoche.

Me guiñó el ojo amistosamente y salió cerrando la puerta, yo suspiré aliviado extendiendo los brazos en los apoyos laterales sillón.

Vaya noche la de ayer…

Tom Kaulitz decidiendo quedarse a dormir con alguien, quién lo diría.

Y peor aún, con Amber.

¡Diablos! Estoy quedando loco o algo.

Sí, eso, no hay otra explicación.


	13. Chapter 13

El sonido en la puerta era insistente y eso terminó por agudizar mi dolor de cabeza, en serio, esa era una terrible forma para despertar.

Después de haber intentado cubrirme con la almohada sin conseguir consuelo me levanté rápidamente y al verme desnudo me enrede en las sábanas, corrí a abrir la puerta con todo el estrés que me había provocado quien sea que se atrevía a irrumpir de esa manera en mi sueño.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, idiota?! –grité inmediatamente al abrir.

Johansson me recibió extendiendo el móvil enseñándome la hora.

6:40 AM.

\- Debiste estar en el lobby hace cinco minutos, princesa. –dijo con ese acento frío y odioso.

Joder, había olvidado que ese día regresaríamos a Leipzig, el maldito vuelo saldría a las siete y yo aún despertaba a la realidad.

\- Vete a la mierda –respondí cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Miré a mi alrededor y corrí a buscar mi ropa, espera… ¿por qué la ropa que llevaba ayer estaba regada por la habitación?, ¿por qué mi maleta estaba abierta con algunos compartimentos abiertos también?

La cabeza me torturaba, dejé la sábana en la cama y como pude tomé algo ligero y corrí al baño a ducharme rápidamente, con trabajo y logré quitarme el maquillaje de la noche anterior, mi cabello era una maraña esponjada y enredada pero no podía gastar tanto tiempo en lavarlo así que decidí peinarlo levemente y engancharlo con una pinza que remotamente encontré en la maleta, al levantarlo noté una mancha de sangre en el lado derecho de mi frente, justo debajo del crecimiento de cabello. En ese momento recordé que Tom me había empujado contra la pared.

Habíamos discutido pero no recuerdo exactamente sobre qué. Lo que no entendía era porqué diablos él había actuado así, aunque bueno, después de lo que hemos vivido, de él puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

Salí justo después de diez minutos, un tiempo record para mí, claro está. Llevaba jeans, botas altas y un enorme sweater gris de capucha que cubría mi cabeza y mi "accidente" a la perfección, no había tenido tiempo ni de maquillarme siquiera, así que para disimular lo deplorable de mi condición me enganché unos lentes oscuros que me hacían parecer como una mosca. Estaba terrible, lo sé, y pude confirmarlo con la expresión de Johansson al verme subir al auto.

Al despegar el avión, de inmediato entré al baño con todo y maleta para arreglarme medianamente en lo que llegábamos a la ciudad. Cuando al fin pude verme decente, salí y tomé asiento manteniendo el enorme gorro de tela que caía sobre mi cabeza, comencé a revisar mi celular notando las tantas llamadas perdidas de Sasha, de seguro estaba preocupada de no verme en el bar. Estaba por enviarle un mensaje de texto cuando Johansson pasó a un lado de mi lugar bebiendo una cerveza.

\- Hey, Doll, que guapo te mirabas hace rato –se burló mientras bebía de su lata.

Lo miré pasar y antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos respondí:

\- La resaca se quita, no como la fealdad y estupidez de otros… -le lancé una sonrisa irónica y el viejo rubio se detuvo observándome con desdén.

Volví a mi posición dándole la espalda y él volvió a atacar.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? –dijo caminando y sentándose en el asiento próximo a mí, del lado de la ventana contraria–. ¿Crees acaso que eres superior a nosotros? Bien sé que toda esa supuesta belleza no es más que una farsa muy bien montada, al fin y al cabo, debajo de todo eso no hay más que un maldito marica...

Dejé que hablara y al finalizar lo miré con incredulidad, crucé las piernas con un movimiento exageradamente femenino y sonreí.

\- ¿Ya has terminado, número dos?

\- No me llames así –reprendió de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si eres el ayudante, la secretaria de Dante… el número dos en todo–comenté ligeramente y él se levantó.

\- ¿Estás celosa? –dijo riéndose—. Celosa porque nosotros sí fuimos los privilegiados de ir a celebrar con él, ¿verdad?

Reí levemente cubriendo mi boca con la mano y lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Ajá, claro. Pero recuerda que al final del día yo seré el que reciba regalos costosos de tu jefe, invitaciones a un spa, o simplemente una invitación a disfrutar los placeres de su gran mansión… Ya la has visto, ¿no? Digo, los subordinados sólo se concretan a ver sin disfrutar.

\- Hijo de puta –bufó y yo reí.

\- Su-bor-di-na-do –agregué en burla.

Él maldijo y caminó hacia la cabina, yo me volví hacia él y grité:

\- Por qué no admites que quieres que te la chupe y nos terminamos de peleas.

Él levantó el dedo corazón y yo solté en carcajadas, volví a lo mío y durante todo el viaje no volvimos a cruzar palabra.

Al llegar a la ciudad fui directamente a mi departamento a dormir un poco, aunque no pude porque a mi mente llegaron vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, había estado con Tom en la habitación, me arrojó contra la pared y luego… luego sólo recuerdo la sensación de calidez de su cuerpo cerca del mío y un sueño tan terrible que me había dejado sin fuerzas.

Algo más había pasado ahí, ya me era implícito que habíamos tenido sexo, pero… ¿luego? Luego, ¿qué?

Maldita sea, por más que intenté recordar, mi cabeza no daba para más, hacía tanto que no me embriagaba de esa manera que había olvidado el cómo mitigar los achaques de la resaca del día siguiente.

Usualmente bebía, pero con moderación, jamás hasta llegar a esos límites, por más que pensaba y pensaba no recordaba, trataba de convencerme que nada malo había pasado… aunque, sinceramente, comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de haber actuado o dicho algo fuera de mi conveniencia, quizá frente a Dante o alguno de sus hombres… Tom, por ejemplo.

Él se había quedado conmigo, me había visto y escuchado, y eso no era nada favorable para mí, para nada favorable, porque Tom seguía siendo uno más de sus trabajadores, su hombre de confianza, el favorito del momento. Decirle algo era como susurrárselo a Dante y no, Amber no podía. El soltar y decir ciertas cosas no era para mí, ya que había aprendido bien que en este mundo no se puede confiar ni en el cigarro que te echas a la boca, mucho menos en el hombre de confianza del maldito que te arruinó la vida.

No debía de confiar en Tom, no debía.

* * *

\- Te lo envía el jefe -un hombre alto y corpulento me dijo en la puerta de mi departamento, extendiendo una pequeña caja plateada.

Yo lo acepté asintiendo con la cabeza y él se fue; cerré, observé la caja cuadrada con detalles negros que le daban un toque elegante. La destapé y saqué de su interior un brazalete de oro macizo y brillantes incrustados en la circunferencia, de inmediato me lo coloqué en la muñeca derecha, la contemplé por unos instantes convenciéndome de lo bien que me quedaba. Dante sabía muy bien cómo compensar sus desplantes, sin embargo éste, precisamente, le iba a costar más que los demás, estaba seguro de que él lo tenía en cuenta por eso tenía en mi poder un regalo de varios miles de billetes. No era que no lo mereciera, pero odiaba el hecho de estar asediado de regalos costosos siempre que a ese imbécil se le ocurría humillarme de semejante manera.

Me sentía aún más insultado al pensar que el precio de mi humillación son cincuenta mil euros... O lo que sea que le haya costado. Yo siempre trataba de ignorar mi dignidad y aceptaba a brazos abiertos todo lo que él me daba, al fin de cuentas todo ese dinero invertido en regalos era mío también, es más, era más mío que suyo.

Porque ese maldito no tendría nada si no hubiese sido por mi padre y todo lo que nos arrebató.

Me quité el brazalete y lo arrojé hacia la cama de mala gana, no debía recordar esas cosas, cada que el rostro de mi padre llegaba a mi mente, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas casi al instante, era tan terrible porque a pesar de los años el dolor y la opresión en mi pecho perduraban, no quería llorar, porque ni siquiera ante mi soledad me tenía permitido flaquear...

De inmediato me recordé llorar y gimotear entre los brazos de Tom con una terrible desesperación que no soltaba desde hacía años, mis ojos me ardían y mi pecho estaba comprimido, mis manos estaban entumecidas y todo lo que veía en esos instantes era borroso y confuso.

¡Diablos!

Cubrí mis labios con las manos, ¿y si le dije algo que no debía?

Algo sobre Dante, sus negocios… ¿algo sobre mí?

Joder.

Eso, por sobre todas las cosas que probablemente le hubiera dicho, me aterrorizaba peor que una mujer ante su verdugo, si Tom sabía de más podría hablar, echarme de cabeza, y Amber quedaría al descubierto para que todos se enteren que es…

No, no, mejor ni pensarlo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, ¿qué podía hacer yo aquí?, Dante aún no regresaría y Tom está a muchos kilómetros lejos de mí, ni siquiera su maldito número telefónico tenía, ¿cómo me pudo pasar esto? Él estaba frente a frente con el malnacido de Dante pudiendo decirle todo lo que yo le había soltado esa noche, teniendo el poder de enviarme a la muerte en un dos por tres.

Pero no lo había hecho, había pasado ya un día en que volví y él no ha hecho muestra de enojo, al contrario, si fuera así no me hubiera mandado el brazalete que ahora se encontraba entre las almohadas.

¡Claro! Tom no había hablado y a mí me convenía el silencio de ese sensual adonis alemán, si bien, él se había guardado mis secretos para futuras extorciones, yo podría manejarlo a la perfección sabiendo cómo controlarlo con mis propios encantos.

Que ya habían sido correspondidos más de una vez.

Sonreí. Sí, todavía se podía negociar con él, en lo que yo busco una manera de sacármelo de encima y liberarme de ese secreto compartido, bien podría mantenerlo todo bajo control sin que él se diera cuenta.

Porque al igual que Dante, él, era manejable por medio de besos y caricias.

Si bien lo sabía yo.

* * *

Días después, como siempre en mi cotidianidad, estábamos en uno de los apartados de la enorme bodega de "muñecas", el llanto rebotaba por toda la habitación, Margaret había entrado con bolsas de ropa nueva que ahora estaban regadas por el piso, yo medía un vestido de tirantes, color verde, poniéndolo frente a mí, intentando encajarlo de manera superficial ante el cuerpo de una chica que lloraba con frenesí.

\- Estas niñas están tan delgadas –Margaret refunfuñó tirando un conjunto al piso—. Y tú, ¿qué esperas, princesa? Llevas ahí media hora eligiéndole la ropa.

Seguí mi estudio del vestido y sin voltear a verle le respondí:

\- Tú concéntrate en lo tuyo que yo me encargo de esta señorita. ¿De acuerdo…gorda?

Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero volvió a lo suyo, sabía que después tendría que ir con esa otra chica a elegirle la ropa con la que sería entregada a su nuevo dueño, Margaret era tan insípida que ni combinar sabía, y yo, por mi parte, era demasiado cauteloso en ello, tan cauteloso y perfeccionista que siempre tomaba mi tiempo para que aquellas mujeres quedaran perfectas.

Pero ¿qué le podemos pedir sobre moda a una troglodita como Margaret? Ella sólo sabía comer, defecar y maldecir. Suficiente hacía con ir vestida de manera decente todos los días.

\- ¡Ya cállate, me estresas! –demandé a la pelirroja que lloraba frente a mí.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con recelo cubriendo sus pechos detrás del sostén blanco de encaje, temblaba y yo le extendí el vestido, ella me miró dudosa.

\- Póntelo –dije

Ella aceptó la ropa y miró a la otra mujer que ya se vestía, una morena de piernas largas y hermoso rostro, la chica volvió la mirada hacia mí que estaba esperando a cuando ella terminara de vestirse.

\- ¿A-a dónde nos llevarán? –preguntó temerosa.

\- A tu nuevo hogar –respondí yo levantando un par de tacones altos color blanco y ofreciéndoselos.

Sus delgadas cejas se arrugaron en un gesto de angustia, y cuando terminó de ponerse el vestido tomó los zapatos, me crucé de brazos mientras la observaba moverse silenciosamente con un rostro totalmente abatido por el temor.

\- Creo que la inepta de mi compañera no les ha explicado por qué están aquí, con todo esto, ¿verdad? –pregunté a ambas mujeres, Margaret quien levantaba la ropa me dedicó una mirada furiosa y yo continué—. Bien, ustedes ahora serán entregadas a sus nuevos dueños –las mujeres me miraron sin comprender—. Ustedes estarán sujetas a todo lo que esos hombres digan, y más les conviene obedecer, porque no creo que quieran terminar con esos lindos rostros llenos de agujeros.

La pelirroja abrió más los ojos y éstos se cristalizaron, la chica alta se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada. Yo trataba de ser lo más sutil posible, en verdad.

\- Oh, vamos, peor fuera otra cosa –acaricié el cabello rojizo de la chica y ella se apartó huraña—. Denme gracias a que no serán prostitutas, donadoras de órganos, traficantes o algo por el estilo. Estos tipos tienen mucha pasta –froté los dedos índice y pulgar—, ¿si me siguen?, billetes, dinero, propiedades. Ustedes podrán vivir como reinas. Pero todo dependerá en la manera en la que los traten.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo entre nosotros, la chica roja no paraba de llorar mientras que la morena trataba de cavilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¡No somos mercancía! –gritó la morena al borde de una crisis de nervios.

Tranquilamente la miré desde mi sitio, vi a Margaret que rió en burla y respondí:

\- Porque lamentablemente a ustedes les tocó la mala fortuna de ser bellas, desprotegidas y estúpidas. Y porque nosotros queremos y podemos tratarlas como tal. Así que… -pasé una mirada por la pelirroja y luego con la chica de cabello castaño—, más les vale actuar bien y cómo les dije, o yo misma me encargaré de que las maten sin que vuelvan a respirar el aire contaminado de ahí afuera.

\- Amén –sentenció Margaret caminando hacia la morena—. Ahora, ¡muévanse, malditos costales de huesos!

Las cosas siempre iban de esa manera, el cliente ponía su solicitud con las características deseadas y yo iba a elegirlas de acuerdo a ello. Siempre sabía elegir a las chicas correctas, a las ideales para lo que sea que nos pidieran. Era también encargado de prepararlas y vigilar el correcto trato durante su transporte, ya que bien era sabido que los trabajadores de Dante eran algo así como animales siempre en celo que no se detenían por nada ni por nadie.

Aquellas pobres mujeres en estado de shock eran tratadas por mí para que al momento de la presentación no lloraran ni hicieran algún tipo de desplante que al comprador pudiera disgustarle, era complicado, pero no imposible, _"todo se puede, siempre y cuando sepas dónde poner la pistola al hablar_", bien lo decía el diablo del jefe.

Maldito hijo de puta, si bien que había construido su fortuna con el dolor de los demás.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta en donde estaba la enorme camioneta blindada que trasladaba a las mujeres a sus peculiares destinos, como de costumbre no perdí tiempo en voltear a ver quien pasaba a mi lado o quien rechiflaba al verme aparecer, atravesé la explanada en donde se estacionaban los autos; los portones principales aún no abrían y todo estaba iluminado por luces blancas, sin alzar la vista pude detectar el parpadeo de uno de los focos. Todo estaba como de costumbre.

Las mujeres respiraban agitadamente detrás de mí, mientras eran custodiadas por dos enormes hombres a sus espaldas, ambas iban completamente preparadas con zapatos, ropa, maquillaje, peinado; todo patrocinado por Amber, la maestra en las apariencias y los disfraces.

Son en esos momentos en los que una ovación por mis colegas no me caería nada mal.

Sonreí al ver que de un pequeño cuarto de guardia, a varios metros de la puerta en donde yo había entrado, Tom salía junto con un hombre moreno, alto e imponente, que a pesar de sus casi dos metros de altura no opacaba esa fuerza de mando que tenía. Tom le daba instrucciones y el hombre asintió, se apartó de su lado mientras sacaba su móvil e iniciaba una llamada. Tom me miró y caminó hacia mí, me detuve en la parte trasera de la camioneta y mis piernas temblaron, era la primera vez que lo veía después de eso; desde hace dos noches que cruzamos palabra, y yo temía cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Sostuve la mirada y él se volvió para hacerle unas señas a unos hombres que estaban al otro lado del lugar, contuve mi respiración cuando él se acercó.

\- ¿Cuántas serán? –preguntó mientras buscaba entre su ropa.

\- Dos –respondí atento a sus movimientos.

Él sacó de su bolsillo un walkie talkie y de inmediato dio unas instrucciones, hizo un gesto con la mano y los hombres introdujeron a las chicas al auto de mala gana, un tercer hombre subió rápidamente, él estaba por irse pero lo sujeté del brazo.

\- Oye. Tú y yo debemos hablar –dije bajando la voz.

Frunció las cejas y miró a los lados.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –se apartó de mi agarre y fijó el rostro frente a mí mientras el aparato que lo comunicaba emitía ruidos de interferencia.

\- Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. En el hotel –me pegué al auto como si pretendiera esconderme, las luces ya habían encendido. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros—. Mañana –él levantó el aparato y habló indicando a que abrieran—, en el café de siempre. Ya sabes…

\- Sí –miró su reloj—. A las tres.

\- A las tres –repetí.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue, las puertas se abrieron y la luz del día entró iluminándolo todo, subí a la camioneta, las mujeres me miraron asustadas y el auto inició la marcha.

Creo que comenzaba a sentirme un poco aliviado.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? ¿Qué sucede?

Intentó besar mi cuello pero yo me aparté, Dante se alejó y caminó hacia el escritorio, se paró frente a mí observándome como si no entendiera lo que pasara.

\- ¿Te parece poco todo lo que pasó esa noche? –aferré las manos en las recargaderas del sofá e incliné la cara hacia él en un gesto de indignación total.

Él sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrado a esto –estiró la mano tocándome el mentón, me aparté-. Sabes que siempre regreso a ti… -agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ja-ja-ja –dije irónico—, qué gracioso. Como si humillarme frente a esas personas fuese muy lindo.

\- No tenía de otra. Estabas insoportable.

Soltó irritado mirándome fijamente, no tuve más que desviarle la mirada, ese maldito infeliz no se iba a retractar jamás de nada.

\- Además, ni que hubiera sido un golpe tan fuerte –minimizó tomándome de la quijada y observando mi mejilla derecha, yo palmeé su mano para apartarla—. Ni moretones tienes.

\- No me refería al golpe –sentencié enojado—. Sino al hecho de que elegiste irte con otros a celebrar algo… algo que nos incumbía a los dos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé –asintió y de manera más tranquila se acercó al sillón, se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y me miró—. Pero ya he venido a recompensarte por eso. De verdad. No quiero que estemos peleados.

Acarició mi rostro y me vi obligado a mirarle, sí, a los ojos, que de antemano me demostraban un aire de victoria y poderío sobre cualquiera. Y en este caso, sobre mí.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí. Un restaurante… algo, donde sea. Vamos.

\- Espera –frené sus palabras—, ¿ahora?, ¿quién se quedará a cargo del bar?

\- De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte. Te lo debo, ¿no?

Eso comenzaba a agradarme. Sonreí mordisqueándome el labio inferior y él me siguió.

\- Me hace falta una noche con la socia más importante que tengo –acarició mi cabello que caía por mis hombros—. Pide lo que quieras, que esta noche estoy a tus órdenes.

Esa frase era la que más me encantaba; puse las manos sobre sus mejillas y lo acerqué a mi boca, y como la zorra que recién descubre la mina de oro al final del arcoíris, lo besé entusiasmado olvidado momentáneamente el motivo de mi enojo.

\- Entonces no esperemos más –susurré cerca de sus labios.

Nos pusimos de pie y lo tomé de la mano encaminándonos hacia la puerta, casualmente tocaron, él se apartó de mi agarre y abrió.

\- Justo a ti te iba a llamar –exclamó alegremente al ver al joven de rastas castañas aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

\- Vaya. Creo que últimamente te he leído los pensamientos –bromeó.

Sentí una incomodidad asfixiante mientras él pasó la mirada hacia mí, la piel se me erizó con sólo pensar en lo que él podría decirle, porque con tan sólo aceptar que hemos tenido sexo en esa misma oficina nos haría ir directo al matadero sin pensarlo.

¿Por qué recuerdo esas cosas en este momento?

\- No hay problema por eso –comentó el mayor palmeando el brazo de su receptor—. Diles que no estoy y punto. Es más, ahora mismo me largo –lanzó una mirada hacia mí—. Quiero que te encargues y por ningún motivo estés jodiendo con llamadas telefónicas. ¿De acuerdo?

No escuché que respondiera, pero bien supe que fue una aceptación, Dante sonrió y se despidió de él cordialmente como nunca se había despedido de sus trabajadores, y antes de iniciar su caminata de salida, movió la cabeza en un gesto para que le siguiera, y lo hice; pasé a un lado de Tom que abrió un poco más la puerta para que saliera, me miró atento y serio, muy, muy serio y yo traté de ignorar la imagen de su mirada a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, sólo para concentrarme en mi camino.

Mi noche con Dante había sido de las más geniales que había tenido, el maldito sabía cómo complacerme, habíamos ido a los lugares más caros de la ciudad, a comer, beber, bailar y comprar como locos, surcamos todo Leipzig derrochando todo el dinero que teníamos.

Sí, teníamos.

Así que a la mañana siguiente –porque me vi obligado a quedarme con él-, amanecí como niño en día de navidad, completamente ansioso por irme a gastar los billetes que mi odioso amante me había regalado además de todo lo que me había dado la noche anterior.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

Amber sí que sabía cómo desquitar los fallos.

Después de ir a casa a ducharme y dormir un poco, fui a dar un paseo por mis tiendas favoritas para ver mis futuros atuendos, no compré nada ya que debía de estar puntual para hablar con Tom, así que fui lo más ligero y simple posible; al entrar a la cafetería, fui directamente a pedir un café americano, la chica me sonrió y muy atenta anotó la orden, fui al lugar más distanciado de todos y me senté, faltaban diez minutos y yo no paraba de imaginar las cosas que él me diría, el cómo me chantajearía o qué me pediría para guardar lo que le solté esa madrugada.

\- Señorita… -una mujer me llamó extendiendo una bandeja hacia mí—, hemos tenido unos inconvenientes con la máquina al preparar su café, en un momento se lo traemos, no se preocupe. Mientras tanto, tenga, por favor, este jugo cortesía de la casa.

Ella dejó el jugo sobre mi mesa y me sonrió de una manera extraña, la vi retirarse y la observé largo rato mientras ella entregaba órdenes y recibía a los clientes. Cuando toda pizca de duda se disipó de mi cabeza me volví y bebí del jugo; ya faltaban cinco minutos y mis ansias se hacían cada vez más evidentes. De repente, el aire comenzó a faltar, miré hacia la salida y nadie venía, bebí un poco más, mi garganta estaba reseca.

¿Qué le pasaba que no llegaba?

Todos los rostros a mi alrededor se volvían cada vez más borrosos con forme los segundos pasaban. Golpeaba la mesa con mi zapato, de repente hizo mucho calor, miré a mi alrededor y la mujer me observaba desde la caja registradora. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando un hombre con cabello oscuro y lentes de sol se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Su voz, tan grave, me alteró, lo miré e incluso él me parecía distante y desenfocado, todo se movía a mí alrededor, me tomó de la mano y yo no pude coordinar bien como para apartarme, ¡maldita sea!

\- Te ves mal, te llevaré a casa –me dijo seriamente.

\- S-suéltame –aparté torpemente la mano.

Con todas mis fuerzas me apoyé en la mesa y me puse de pie, el hombre me imitó y pasó su brazo por debajo de mis hombros mientras me hablaba familiarmente cosas que no comprendía; me aferré a su chamarra para no caer y volví la mirada hacia la caja, la mujer nos miraba fijamente mientras las demás se notaban asustadas.

\- Joven, ¿la conoce? –dijo una de ellas.

\- Sí, sí –respondió y su voz parecía un eco en mi cabeza—. Es mi novia, creo que son esos mareos que tanto le dan–afirmó como si me conociera.

\- ¿Desea que llamemos a la ambulancia?

\- Oh, no, gracias –dijo comenzando a empujarme sutilmente—, traigo auto, yo la llevo.

\- ¿Está seguro? –insistió.

\- Sí, sí. No se preocupe.

Yo quería gritar y apartarme de ese hijo de puta, pero mis manos no respondían, al contrario, se aferraban más a su ropa por el temor de caer al piso. Él me llevó casi flotando hasta la puerta y lo último que recuerdo es la luz blanca de la tarde cegarme para luego quedarse todo en penumbras.

Maldita sea.


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas me había desocupado como para ver el reloj, fui de inmediato al aparcadero en donde Johansson contabilizaba un maletín de LSD que recién había llegado, dejé sobre la mesa las bitácoras de mi registro y él levantó la mirada.

\- Oye –dije titubeante—, ¿me podrías cubrir por una hora? –me senté frente a él

\- ¿Una hora? ¿Por qué tanto?

Moví las manos y Johansson dejó el pequeño sobre de alucinógenos en el maletín.

\- Es que… -pasé la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello y lo miré—, debo ir a pagar una deuda y bueno… tú sabes, el tipo es algo especial. Debo estar puntual sino…

\- Sí, sí, comprendo. Y ¿a qué hora debes estar ahí?

\- A las tres –él miró el reloj.

\- Oh, aun tienes mucho tiempo…

\- Pero iré hasta Nürnberger –dije quejándome.

\- ¿ Nürnberger? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

\- No lo sé. Será porque él vive cerca de esa avenida… –dije en tono de obviedad.

El ruso bufó y volvió a mirar el reloj de pared situado a la derecha por sobre nuestras cabezas.

\- Bien –buscó entre algunos papeles regados en el escritorio—, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Dante? –extendió para mí un par de carpetas blancas.

Mi rostro lo hizo sonreír, no identifiqué si era de burla o algún otro motivo.

\- El Inferno queda de paso a Nürnberger, no te desviarás nada. Anda.

\- Y ¿yo por qué? –solté indignado.

\- Porque tú vas por ahí. Tom –resopló y movió los ojos—, por favor, el Inferno queda a veinte minutos de aquí, puedes pasar, dejárselo y continuar tu camino.

\- Otros quince minutos más –dije enfadado tomando las carpetas.

\- Oh vamos, después de eso, ya puedes tomarte la tarde, si quieres –suspiró fastidiado—. Ya. ¿Contento?

Torcí los labios y me fui. Perfecto, ahora llegaría tarde por culpa del viejo ruso.

Por primera vez deseé que Amber sea como las típicas chicas que llegan después de diez o veinte minutos.

Ya luego me inventaré una justificación para él.

* * *

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo pero no la encontré, tomé asiento cerca de la puerta intentando visualizar a todo el que entraba, no había ni rastro suyo. Una de las meseras se acercó a pedir mi "orden", fue ahí donde aproveché a preguntarle si había visto a Amber, traté de ser lo más específico posible al dar sus referencias físicas, la chica no tardó en darme respuesta: según ella, una joven que frecuenta mucho ese lugar, con esas mismas características, había llegado hace casi media hora y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, parecía esperar a alguien, su novio llegó pero rato después comenzó a sentirse mal y aquel sujeto se la llevo.

Qué caraj… ¿su novio?

Por un momento creí que la chica se había confundido. Cuando la mesera se fue, sin mi pedido por cierto, yo ya no sabía si esperar o irme. Opté por la segunda opción y mientras manejaba suponía lo que probablemente sucedió: Amber me esperaba, llegó un tipo que conocía del Inferno, charlaron y para obligarlo a que se lo llevara, fingió una jaqueca o algo por el estilo, el tipo se lo llevó en un auto de lujo y ahora mismo estarán no sé dónde cogiendo y bebiendo cuanto licor se les antoje.

Pero… él no pudo haberme dejado; cuando pidió que habláramos se notaba muy serio, y sé muy bien porqué quería que nos reuniéramos hoy, antes de que se prolongaran más días. A Amber no le convenía que alguien supiera lo de su familia, quizá por táctica, quizá por cuestiones personales; el caso es que él no es un tipo que ande contando ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera, lo había visto esa noche en que sólo por el licor y su enfado pudo desahogarse de esa manera.

No pudo haberme dejado plantado.

Necesitaba hablar, y yo tenía algunas dudas que probablemente me cuesten resolver, porque conociendo lo que ya conozco, Amber no me soltaría toda la verdad de su pasado ni aunque lo acabara a golpes. Tampoco podía emborracharle de nuevo, el licor le hacía daño, no como a todos los demás, sino un daño peor… un daño interno, espiritual. Entonces, ¿por qué se fue con ese tipo?, sus ánimos no se habrán regenerado en tan pocos días. No. No lo creo.

Él no pudo haberse ido así porque sí. Simplemente me negaba a creerlo.

Anduve dando vueltas por el auto, vueltas y vueltas por las calles cercanas a ese lugar en donde nos veríamos. Y no encontré nada, absolutamente nada. Suponía que su personalidad era siempre una caja de sorpresas, pero el no llegar a una cita definitivamente no era su estilo.

La noche llegó y en el Inferno todo pasaba como de costumbre, mujeres bailando, hombres cortejando o pasando a otro tipo de prácticas con sus compañeras de turno, todos bebían y bailaban en el primer piso, mientras que en el segundo, los pervertidos gozaban con jugar con las velas, arrojando la cera caliente sobre la piel de sus acompañantes, las mujeres vestidas con ropas de látex o cuero… En fin todo se movía con la rapidez de siempre, pero sin el eje en el que giraba todo ese ambiente de perversión.

Vaya, yo pensando así de Amber, maldita sea. Su actitud avasalladora en medio de todo ese ambiente le daba una luz a toda esa oscuridad, una quietud a tanto movimiento, el Inferno no parecía el mismo y yo comenzaba a notarlo.

Había pasado más de veinte años viviendo sin su presencia, y unos cuantos meses me hacen ser tan observador como para detectar que cada rincón de ese enorme bar lo extraña. Mejor me hubiera quedado repartiendo droga por las calles, así me ahorraba el enorme placer de conocerlo.

Esa noche pasó, y no fue de las más tranquilas, por cierto, ya que tuvimos que sacar a varios bravucones que sólo entorpecían la noche. Al día siguiente la luz del día me recibió con una noticia demasiado extraña: Amber había desaparecido.

«¡Los malditos americanos!», pensé yo de inmediato cuando Johansson me soltó el motivo por el cual estábamos yendo con Dante, lo miré, se veía tan sorprendido como yo. Si esos tipos lo tienen, joder, probablemente a estas horas le estarán haciendo… mejor ni lo pienso, sacudí la cabeza arrojando al vacío esos pensamientos. Con lo que él sabe de Dante, a esos hijos de puta les convenía tenerlo de su lado, pero no quería ni imaginar los medios por los que le sacarían toda la información necesaria.

Por un momento me sentí un idiota por no haber llegado a tiempo, quizá hubiera podido…

\- Pues ya déjalo, no podemos hacer más nada –comentó Johansson.

Dante se volvió y golpeó el escritorio fuertemente con la palma de las manos, lo miró enfurecido y yo supe que estaba tan desesperado como yo.

Sí, yo desesperado por Amber…

\- Eres un idiota, o ¿qué? –gruñó con su voz rasposa y mandataria—. Si Amber habla, nos jodemos todos. No puedo dejar que esos infelices sepan lo que quieren.

\- No creo que se atreva a hablar. –argumentó el ruso.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? –dije yo tomando la misma actitud que Dante—, si a ti te estuvieran torturando desde hace más de doce horas, ¿no hablarías? Debemos de investigar dónde diablos lo tienen e intentar sacarlo de ahí.

\- Definitivamente no debe ser lejos de aquí. –comentó Dante.

\- Hay que rodear toda la zona y que busquen hasta en el basurero –completé levantándome del sillón.

\- Esto es una locura, Dante, no puedes movilizar a todos tus hombres, sólo por… él. –se levantó mientras miraba a Dante descolgar el teléfono y marcar un número—. Tú no sabes cuántos son ellos, no arriesgarás a tus hombres sólo por uno. Si lo haces, los americanos reafirmarán que es importante para ti, y entonces…

\- Es que lo es, imbécil –interrumpió pegando el auricular a su oreja—, y no me importa formar una guerra. Amber tiene información valiosa sobre el negocio, ¡sobre mí!, si casualmente se le ocurre soltarlo todo… nos iremos a la mierda. Ustedes y yo.

Dante alertó a que fueran a buscar los alrededores. Mientras daba indicaciones Johansson y yo quedamos en completo silencio escuchando la voz de nuestro jefe retumbar por toda la oficina haciendo que hasta las mismas arañas temieran. Para cuando terminó la llamada volvió la mirada hacia Johansson.

\- Espero que ese infeliz no haya dicho nada, mientras tanto –se volvió hacia mí— te necesito aquí vigilando el edificio.

Pero qué… él no podía dejarme fuera de esto. No de esa manera.

\- Dante… -hablé pero fui interrumpido por Johansson.

\- Yo me quedaré. Tom tiene mejor contacto con los demás de abajo. –dijo seriamente.

Dante dudó, lo dudo por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, observó mi rostro y luego habló.

\- Sólo por hoy, ve y date una vuelta por las carreteras, ve con los compañeros que creas necesarios. La orden es: como sea, tráiganlo de regreso. Como sea.

Había pasado varias horas rodeando la ciudad, buscaba desesperado algún indicio de esos malditos, pero tal pareciera que se los había tragado la tierra, y claro, junto con ellos a Amber.

«Que no hable, que sea lo suficientemente astuto como para no hablar», rezaba en mis adentros, deseando por sobre todas las cosas que él estuviera bien.

Porque quiera o no era parte principal de todos nosotros en el negocio. Y porque a Dante le interesaba, le interesaba y mucho.

Daba vueltas y vueltas, sí, en solitario, tratando de buscarlo, de la manera en que sea, y para cuando di la tercera visita a la gasolinera entendí que lo que hacía era algo absurdo e iba como idiota rumbo a lo desconocido.

Regresé a donde Dante, él estaba enfurecido y parecía que con solo mirarle estallaría y te mataría. Hablamos y pareció tranquilizarse, hasta que de repente en uno de esos silencios que dejan espacio las palabras, su móvil sonó. Ambos supimos de qué se trataba. Descolgó y su aspecto serio e impasible se endureció al escuchar las palabras de su interlocutor.

Arrojó el móvil al escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta, de inmediato lo seguí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esos imbéciles fueron a saquearnos –gritó exasperado—. Amber habló y ahora esos malditos ya saben dónde escondemos toda la droga.

Salió colérico dando de zancadas, me quedé de una sola pieza al imaginar las condiciones de nuestra situación, miré al escritorio, tenía que hacer algo, rápidamente tomé el móvil y Dante gritó mi nombre para que lo siguiera, corrí hacia él.

\- Hijos de puta –bufó mientras bajábamos las escaleras—. Tú ¿a dónde diablos vas? –soltó al verme aparecer detrás de él y correr hacia las otras escaleras que guiaban al primer piso.

\- Voy a intentar algo –respondí sin detenerme, ahora él me seguía—. Tú encárgate de que ellos no nos jodan.

Me detuve y me volví hacia él.

\- Me llevo esto –levanté el móvil entre mi mano y él de inmediato abrió la boca para hablar. Yo me adelanté—. Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

No dijo nada, y yo me fui deseando que lo que iba a hacer a continuación funcionara.

Cuando estuve en el reformatorio, a los quince años, había conocido a Fenix, un muchacho algo extraño y solitario; éramos compañeros de celda y durante esos seis meses en el que estuve compartiendo con él, logramos llevarnos bastante bien, y a pesar de que es mayor por dos años, yo siempre alejaba a los bravucones que pretendían meterse con él, a cambio, Fenix se encargaba de lavar mi ropa y encargarse de cualquier inconveniente dentro de la celda. Era un trato justo para un par de adolescentes.

Nunca supe su nombre verdadero, ahí todos lo conocían como el Fenix, el apodo fue debido a una madre piromaniaca y a un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y que sólo lo dejó con una quemadura en la mitad de la cara, lo habían declarado muerto, pero milagrosamente regresó a los cuarenta segundos. Él siempre contaba esa anécdota a quien se lo pidiera, muchas veces me burlaba al creer que era una fanfarronería de su parte, sin embargo cuando despertaba por las noches muy agitado o hablaba dormido sobre el accidente mis sospechas se desvanecían.

No era que presumiera, era que en verdad estaba traumado por ello.

Cuando sucedió lo de mi madre fui a refugiarme ahí mismo, pero no tardé mucho en irme de nuevo ya que fue ahí cuando conocí a Johansson y el rumbo de mi vida se quebró para ser lo que soy ahora.

Bien sabía que Fenix, continuaba experimentando en la red, complementando los conocimientos que en aquel entonces ya eran demasiado específicos y hasta cierto punto profesionales.

Toqué la puerta con ansias, deseando que ese hacker criminal estuviera despierto.

\- Ya le dije que... -el hombre gordo en el marco de la puerta frenó sus palabras.

\- Fenix, necesito de tu ayuda.

El hombre me examinó, entre cerró los ojos color marrón detrás del vidrio de sus lentes hasta que al final de un par de segundos recordó.

\- ¡Tom, maldita rata blanca! -exclamó familiarmente soltando el filo de la puerta para darme un abrazó—. Pensé que te habían matado.

\- Joder, hombre -dije apartándome de su lado-. Hueles peor que la mierda.

Él soltó una carcajada y entró, lo seguí en ese aspecto familiar en que me había recibido.

\- Unos tipos me ofrecieron unos miles por penetrar el software de una empresa y desviar fondos. Lo malo es que aún no encuentro el maldito acceso. –refunfuñó volviendo a la moderna PC que conectaba a un enorme conjunto de cables regados por toda la sala.

Ya sabía que cuando él se proponía algo no había poder humano que lo hiciera dejar la máquina, sino hasta lograrlo. No me sorprendería saber que lleva ahí pegado una semana sin visitar la regadera.

Tecleó algunas cosas y yo observaba mi alrededor, la sala parecía un museo de un acumulador compulsivo de cajas y equipos electrónicos. El lugar casi no había cambiado, todo seguía igual, sólo con más cajas y cachivaches inutilizables.

\- ¿Puedes localizar domicilios por medio de números telefónicos? –solté ansioso, él me miró detrás de la pantalla plana de su computadora.

\- Depende…

\- Mira –saqué el móvil de Dante y se lo entregué—, el último número, quiero su paradero.

\- Sólo con el número no puedo hacer nada. Necesito que se establezca la conexión. Captar la señal… Sólo así.

\- Necesito que lo hagas –interrumpí inclinándome directamente sobre su cara—. Tienes que hacerlo, Fenix.

Él resopló y revisó algunas cosas en el celular, sopesó el aparato en su mano y le dio la vuelta estudiándolo, luego me miró serio y yo insistí.

\- La cosa está algo complicada…

\- Inténtalo.

Viendo mi interés sonrió y me miró perspicaz, como una hiena a punto de atacar, conectó el móvil a unos cables, que sepa el diablo a dónde contactaban y agregó:

\- Esto tendrá un costo, Tom… Esto no es tarea fácil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dije más ansioso que nunca.

\- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

Me atacó con esa amplia sonrisa de dientes chuecos que sólo hacía cuando algo se trataba de dinero, hice un breve repaso a mis pertenencias, lo más valioso estaba en el departamento, y éste se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, bien me llevaría una hora entre ir y regresar, una hora en la que él puede ocuparse en mi encargo.

\- Qué te parece el reloj –agregó al notar mi incertidumbre.

Sin pensarlo más me quité el Ralph Lauren y lo asenté en la mesa, Fenix era muy bueno oliendo las cosas caras, y aquel reloj, regalo de Dante en mi último cumpleaños era todo, menos barato. Fenix lo pegó a su cara observando la correa para después escuchar los engranes del reloj, golpeé con la palma de la mano el escritorio y él salió de su trance.

\- Lo quiero para hoy.

\- Haré lo que pueda.

\- No, no. Lo vas a encontrar. –ordené y él asintió pesadamente.

\- ¿Con quién quieres dar, Tom? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a teclear cosas en su computadora.

\- Debo irme –dije encaminándome hacia la puerta, él rió—. Volveré en unas horas. Más te vale tener algo.

\- A sus órdenes, jefe.

Estaba por salir cuando inesperadamente el teléfono sonó, miré directamente hacia el escritorio y Fenix me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, las piernas me temblaron, ¿qué diablos debería hacer ahora si eran esos tipos?

\- ¿Qué esperas, idiota? Contesta –demandó apurado—. Es el mismo número desconocido… Querías tu conexión ¿no?

Corrí de regreso y tomé el móvil con todos los cables conectados, dudé, cualquier cosa que dijera podría repercutir con Amber, o con la emboscada en el almacén. Si arruinaba las cosas, Dante me mataría por hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él me había confiado.

Me acerqué al oído el celular, rogando a que las cosas no se complicaran.

\- ¿Cómo te supo eso, eh? Hombre todopoderoso… Gracias por tu contribución a nuestro negocio.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta –gruñí sin poder contenerme más.

El hombre de la voz rasposa sonrió detrás de la bocina y habló:

\- Me imaginaba diferente tu voz, Dante –hizo hincapié en el nombre—. ¿Dime qué te ha pasado? La humillación te cambió.

\- Devuélvenos a Amber –espeté mientras miraba fijamente a Fenix teclear lo más rápido posible—. Ya tienes la droga, ¿no?

\- Pero no es suficiente, Dante. Queremos más. Todo, para ser precisos.

\- Sobre mi cadáver, imbécil –solté con todo el veneno que me provocaba la burla de ese hombre.

Él rió de nuevo e hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

\- O quizá sobre el de Amber… -dijo en tono burlesco.

\- ¡Imbécil! –golpeé el escritorio, Fenix saltó sobre su silla—. No se saldrán con la suya, ¿me escuchas? Voy a encontrarte y haré desaparecer esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes ahora, hijo de puta.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Tú y cuántos más, niño?

\- ¡No sabes lo que te viene, pedazo de mierda! –dije lanzándole una mirada a Fenix que me observaba sorprendido—. Lamentarás haberte metido con nosotros. Voy a encontrarte, sí, a ti que estás detrás de ese maldito teléfono y haré que pagues cada una de tus putas palabras con sangre. Porque voy a ir directo a matarte, infeliz.

\- Y ¿cómo lo harás, siguiendo contestando las llamadas de tu jefe?

\- Imbécil.

Él carcajeó y yo me encolerizaba mientras más escuchaba su voz.

\- Sigue así, muchacho, quizá algún día logres ser como el hijo de perra de tu jefe.

Lo dijo con tanta ironía que mi reacción fue simplemente terminar esa maldita llamada, mi rostro estaba ardiendo en furia y Fenix podía notarlo ya que su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora me miraba con cautela.

\- Dime que lo tienes o te arranco la…

\- Toma –extendió un papel que recién salía de la impresora a un lado del escritorio.

Observé la hoja viendo el pequeño mapa y las coordenadas hacia el supuesto lugar, me di la vuelta y atravesé la sala como un relámpago, Fenix dijo algo pero en ese momento no podía escuchar a nadie que no sea el eco de mis demonios diciéndome que debía matar a alguien.

Salí rumbo a esa dirección, era un lugar en el distrito próximo a donde estaba, manejé como loco mientras le pasaba a todos las coordenadas exactas. Saqué mi Desert Eagle de la guantera y al llegar repasé todo lo que haría, noté que en la parte baja era un negocio de tatuajes, quizá ilegal ya que no tenía ningún anuncio, sólo por la decoración de la puerta pude percatarme de qué se trataba, una mujer salió y supuse que el lugar estaba en la parte trasera o en el piso de arriba del gran edificio que al parecer todavía seguían construyendo. Entraría y mataría a quien fuese necesario, debía de ver cara a cara al hijo de puta que llamó, desquitarme, meterle la pistola por el culo y hacer que se humillara para soltar esa rabia que me había provocado su voz.

Detuve mis ansias, esperaría mejor a que los demás llegaran, si ellos, que es lo más seguro, me superaban en número, moriría antes de llegar al segundo piso.

Y ahí sí quedaría como un idiota.

Moví el auto, di una vuelta para no verme sospechoso, ellos habían planeado bien las cosas, ya que siendo un lugar transitado, un lugar que acostumbra reunir gente, nadie en su puta existencia pensaría que tienen dentro a alguien secuestrado.

El auto con Zack y cinco más llegó, me siguieron y ellos bajaron en la esquina, me estacioné justo frente del lugar y bajé, lentamente crucé la calle mientras ellos caminaban desde mi flanco izquierdo hacia el lugar. Entré, una campana sonó, había un hombre terminando un dibujo y otro más en un sillón, el lugar era extremadamente pequeño y hasta cierto punto insalubre, con cajas y jeringas por todas partes, no caminé mucho cuando saqué la pistola y disparé, primero al hombre que dibujaba, al infeliz cliente y al otro del sillón, logré escuchar pasos acelerados arriba y busqué con la mirada las escaleras, observé a mi alrededor cuando Zack y los demás entraron revisando los alrededores, me fije bien en la pared de fondo, algo fallaba, la segunda bala que disparé contra el tipo del sillón, perforó la pared dejando un hoyo que mostraba una luz que rebotaba en el vidrio del mostrador. Me acerqué a mover el enorme mostrador que se interponía, indiqué a que me ayudaran y efectivamente, la pared era falsa, bastó sólo con empujar un poco para que cediera como una pequeña puerta lo suficientemente ancha para que pasara una persona, entré hacia un pasillo totalmente oscuro con una única bombilla blanca que iluminaba las escaleras hacia los pisos de arriba, miré hacia atrás, los demás habían llegado, de repente escuché pasos acelerados, empuñé la pistola y subí corriendo.

El pasillo constaba de una serie de habitaciones, como departamentos que se levantaban de lado a lado, varios hombres corrieron a nuestro encuentro pero fueron recibidos por nuestras balas, intenté abrir un par de puertas pero no cedieron, siete hombres entraron hasta el fondo del pasillo, y la balacera no tardó en escucharse, de inmediato pensé en que si Amber estaría en alguna de esas habitaciones o quizá…

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, imbéciles?!

Esa maldita voz; la cólera me regresó, fui siguiendo el ruido, pasé una reja oxidada que daba paso a otro pasillo con muros y al fondo estaban ellos, con una barricada improvisada de mesas de plástico, me lancé a una pared próxima mientras los disparos se escuchaban, de repente arrojaron un contenedor de gas lacrimógeno, corrí apartándome de inmediato; entre la balacera y el humo corrí hasta estar a pocos metros de la barricada, noté que ya no había nadie, los pocos que quedaban estaban siendo rodeados por nosotros, disparé, pero el maldito humo me había nublado la vista, entre maldiciones y disparos torpes, logré darle a dos de ellos y corrí al interior de la puerta que custodiaban, era una gran habitación con otra puerta en el fondo, froté mis ojos, no había recibido tanto del humo, sin embargo comenzaba a sentirlos irritados, solté una maldición mientras escuché pasos y la voz de Johansson dirigir a los demás, no me esperé, recargué la pistola y avancé casi corriendo haciéndome paso entre ellos para llegar a la puerta, ésta daba a otras escaleras, ¿qué era esto, un maldito laberinto?, ¿un mal chiste de la arquitectura?

Subí tan rápido como mi visualización me permitía, al fondo pude notar al hombre del parche en el ojo correr junto con otro hombre que arrastraba entre empujones a una figura alta de cabello revuelto, el infeliz del parche de vez en vez volteaba el rostro para reír, corrí detrás suyo mientras disparaba pero mis ojos parecían no ayudar, me refugié detrás de una pared mientras ellos disparaban hacia mí, los hombres detrás mío disparaban contra otro grupo que atacaban de nuevo, los americanos disparaban y corrían, Johansson entró disparando, Amber le dio con el codo y el hombre se tambaleó, un disparo anónimo le llegó por la espalda, luego yo solté un par de mis balas contra su cabeza. El hombre cayó casi sobre Amber que de inmediato lo empujó hacia un lado tirándose al piso para cubrirse de la balacera. Johansson me alcanzó y avanzamos hacia el fondo en donde estaba una última puerta que daba al vacío, vimos a un último hombre arrojarse, Johansson le disparó pero era demasiado tarde, no pudo ni asomarse porque los disparos venidos desde abajo le impidieron acercarse a la puerta, ellos gritaron y sus gritos se alejaron rápidamente, Johansson se asomó al fin, y maldijo.

\- Se están escapando en una camioneta. Joder.

Los malditos cayeron sobre una camioneta de carga de quien sabe qué material y ahora huían como vil cobardes.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Síganlos! –ordené a lo que los demás corrieron escaleras abajo.

Me volví buscando a Amber que yacía en el piso mientras todos iban rápidamente detrás de los americanos, por un instante me olvidé de la rabia que tenía y desaté la soga que marcaba sus muñecas y él se quejó ante mi brusco jalón que le indicó a que se sentara.

\- Mierda. –dije notando que su brazo sangraba.

Separó sus muñecas y sin mover su brazo herido se lanzó hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo que yo no supe ni cómo traducir.

\- Pensé que jamás llegarías. –dijo a mi oído.

\- Oye hombre, ¿estás…bien? –Zack interrumpió a lo que yo aparté su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Sí, sí. Sólo que necesito que me lleves con Dante, no creo poder manejar en estas condiciones. –volví a frotar mis ojos.

\- Para eso me mandó el ruso –hizo una seña con la mano a que me levantara, mientras se acercaba-. _Madeimoselle…_ –extendió la mano hacia él ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Con una botella de agua que Zack llevaba de casualidad en el auto pude deshacerme de ese malestar en los ojos, para cuando llegamos con Dante yo ya veía a la perfección. Amber se había aprisionado el brazo durante todo el camino, y aunque manchó los asientos del auto me sentía aliviado de que estuviera de nuevo entre nosotros.

Estaba con un labio roto y con algunos moretones en los brazos, aparte del raspón de bala en el brazo derecho, fuera de ello se veía bien, y en parte me tranquilizaba, aunque la duda de que si dijo algo más sobre Dante o el negocio continuaba atizándome cada vez más.

Entramos a la enorme mansión del jefe, custodiada por hombres de más de dos metros de altura, con un amplio jardín y una gran fuente principal que antecede a la puerta, habían figuras talladas, desde madera hasta piedra y plata, sí, plata; todo ello era desborde de elegancia y poder que simplemente no podría describir lo ostentosa que era esa maldita casa.

En su interior no era menos, las paredes estaban repletas de obras de arte, armas de la época medieval y escudos pegados que daban una vista algo inusual para ser una simple sala.

Las ventanas eran enormes y dejaban ver la luz del día haciendo que los rayos amarillos rebotaran en la plata original de las armaduras situadas a media casa, como si aquello fuera el pequeño rincón de un museo.

Sentía que con sólo respirar podría romper alguno de los objetos tan caros que rodeaban el lugar.

Bajó de las grandes escaleras doradas con alfombra color rojo vino, tenía el rostro serio y su mirada se fijó directamente en quien acabábamos de recuperar. Zack y yo nos miramos y al volver los ojos hacia él, Dante se acercaba rápidamente hacia Amber y…

\- ¡Imbécil! –gritó al tiempo que le daba un fuerte revés que lo arrojó al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –gritó de nueva cuenta tocando su mejilla mirándolo con enojo.

\- Tú me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, infeliz ¡traidor!

Lo tomó del cabello y literalmente a rastras lo llevó a su estudio, cerró la puerta de un azote y un silencio tenso inundó la sala. Zack disimuló una sonrisa y fue a sentarse al sillón forrado de terciopelo negro.

\- Escuchemos ahora el concierto. –dijo extendiendo los brazos a sus costados como si fuese el dueño de aquel mueble.

\- No seas…

El ruido de un jarrón roto y a continuación la discusión se escuchaba entre ratos. Me senté pensativo, Dante no era muy amable cuando se enfurecía, menos cuando se sentía traicionado.

\- _¡Eso no te justifica de nada! _–gritaba Dante.

\- _Tú jamás entenderías lo que es estar ahí._ _Si no hablaba, esos idiotas iban a entregarme en pedacitos. –_le respondía.

\- _Hubiera sido preferible… _

Hubo un silencio, largo rato, y yo me sentía nervioso, Amber no parecía del tipo que se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y eso lo hacía más peligroso, si Dante llegaba a sus límites…

\- _¡Jódete! _–gritó Amber con desprecio.

Acto seguido escuchamos un disparo y yo de inmediato me puse de pie mirando hacia el estudio, incluso Zack se miraba sorprendido, no se escuchaba nada, y yo caminé hacia ahí hasta que las puertas se abrieron y Dante empujó a Amber fuera, ahora él tenía una contusión en la mejilla y caminaba lentamente, volvió la mirada hacia Dante mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre en la boca.

\- Ahora lárgate que no quiero ver tu maldita cara de zorra traidora cerca de mí. ¡Desaparece!

Respiraba agitadamente, y a pesar de verse frágil, Amber estaba como un muro, a pesar de los golpes y el disparo recibido se dio vuelta y mientras apretaba su brazo caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sin una lágrima, sin una palabra más, con el rostro lleno de cólera, una cólera que no era tan perceptible debajo de ese hermoso rostro con maquillaje corrido y dañado por los golpes.

\- Yo lo llevo –dijo Zack encaminándose hacía la salida

\- No –lo detuvo Dante—. Déjalo, que se vaya solo como la maldita perra que es. Ojalá lo encuentren los americanos y lo maten.

Gruñó entrando de nueva cuenta al estudio, Zack y yo nos miramos seriamente.

\- ¡Tom! –gritó desde adentro.

\- Suerte –gesticuló el rubio levantando ambos pulgares.

Él salió al jardín y yo entré con Dante, él se encontraba sentado en el escritorio bebiendo mientras reprimía un ataque de histeria por todo lo sucedido hoy.

\- Cierra la puerta.

Obedecí y me acerqué a él, con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó a que me sentara, lo hice. Él golpeó la mesa lleno de ira, yo intenté hablarle para hacerlo calmar pero tal pareciera que la ira se apoderaba más de él. Me comentó sobre todo lo que habíamos perdido tras el saqueo de los americanos y sus ansias de matarlos uno a uno. Esto que acababa de pasar lo hacía quedar muy mal con el concejo que supuestamente lo había elegido, había movilizado a todos sus hombres, sin embargo cuando llegaron, ya había sido tarde como para contratacar. Lo poco que quedó a penas y había sido trasladado a otro sitio secreto en donde reforzó la custodia.

Pero ese ya no era el chiste en este drama. Los americanos se habían burlado de nosotros, habían logrado sacar esa información vital y quién sabe cuántas cosas más sobre Dante. Y lo peor de todo esto es que quien había hablado era Amber, la llave a todos, o a la gran mayoría de los secretos de Dante, el único en quien confiaba medianamente como para permitirle compartir las noches a su lado, o al menos eso me habían contado.

No era tanto lo sucedido con los americanos, sino esa traición, ese golpe bajo que le obligó a actuar así, le dolía el verse descubierto por una persona que contempló como la más leal a su lado.

Lejos de todo esto, no había más que despecho.

Él continuaba bebiendo botella tras botella que tenía en el exhibidor de cristal a un lado de la ventana, él se desahogaba conmigo mientras yo intentaba tranquilizarle, las cosas se nos habían salido de las manos, a cualquiera le pasa, ¿no?

\- Al menos, no dijo otro tipo de información… -comenté

Arrojó la botella de whiskey que tenía entre las manos y me miró.

\- ¿Te parece poco esto? ¡Ahora por culpa de esa zorra soplona debo cubrir todos los gastos de la droga robada! Debo conseguir más, hablar con nuestros clientes. ¡Maldita sea, Tom, ese imbécil…!

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, se notaba frustrado.

\- Debí matarlo cuando podía… –apartó las manos de su cara y sacudió la cabeza mientras bebía de un trago—. Lo odio porque no puedo matarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque soy un idiota. ¡Por eso! Le di demasiado poder a esa maldita puta.

Apretó los dientes enfurecido, yo simplemente lo observaba.

\- No puedes matar a tu gallina de los huevos de oro, ¿verdad?

¿Eso era Amber para él?

\- Depende de cuál sea la situación. –respondí

Él me miró fijamente y afiló la mirada, se sirvió más whiskey de otra botella asentada en el escritorio y habló:

\- Y ¿qué pasa cuando, a pesar de las situaciones, simplemente no puedes porque le diste un valor por sobre las cosas? Un maldito valor que no se merece…

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

¿Valor? ¿Valor de qué? ¿Sentimental?

\- Amber sabe demasiado… -su voz se tornó más tranquila y yo me mantuve callado—. De mí, de esto, de todo. No supe en qué momento se fue metiendo a mis secretos como la maldita sanguijuela que es.

\- Quizá sin darte cuenta, se lo permitiste… -sugerí, y él asintió de inmediato.

\- Y ¿sabes por qué? –rió torpemente—. Porque esa puta, esa maldita zorra me ha salvado el culo cuando estaba por ser remplazado –tomó más de su copa—. Cuando hice el pacto más importante de mi maldita vida, fue por él por quien cerramos el trato. Los clientes ya se acostumbraron a ver su maldita y perfecta presencia para negociar. Y los entiendo, yo también lo haría. Amber es una 'mujer' bella, ¿verdad?

Se hizo hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y me miró, había lanzado esa pregunta y yo por un momento me sentí descubierto al pensar de inmediato la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué no es… bella, atractiva?

Yo asentí evitando mirarlo, Dante, más ebrio y resentido que nada, ignoró mi rostro de culpa.

\- Si no fuese por él… esa vez hubiese muerto ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –se inclinó hacia mí—. Amber es una maldita caja de sorpresas que me conviene, malditamente me conviene. No es que dependa de ella… no, no. Es cuestión de estrategia, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí.

Sonrió y volvió a desparramarse en la silla, miró hacia el techo y siguió:

\- En mi juego de ajedrez, él es la maldita reina a la cual nadie debe de tocar. Nadie… sólo yo.

Un silencio frío nos invadió, miré el vaso de cristal que Dante había servido para mí sobre el escritorio, no lo había tocado en todo ese rato, me sentí incómodo y sin más bebí de un solo trago, él sonrió complacido.

\- Por eso estás aquí, muchacho. Porque tú… tú jamás me has defraudado. Maldita sea, tú eres de otro nivel, Tom. No eres como los demás. Eres tan… tan como yo que con sólo verte me siento orgulloso, de ti, de lo que he hecho contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Por favor, no exageres ya. –Él rió y sirvió más en mi copa.

\- No exagero. Es… en serio –bebió de nuevo y asentó su copa-. Tom… quiero que hagas algo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? –miré cómo él apartaba la copa.

\- Vigila a Amber… -dijo clavando su mirada en mis ojos—. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier palabra, quiero que me lo digas. Necesito saberlo, y… sólo en ti puedo confiar.

\- Dante será mejor que…

\- Tom, debes de hacerlo. ¡Joder, hazlo! –él se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo al verlo tambalearse—. Tú… te quiero ahí… ahí afuera, observando sus pasos, sus movimientos, todo, absolutamente ¡todo! Y yo, yo lo quiero saber. No quiero que esa maldita zorra vuelva a hablar.

Me acerqué para sujetarlo ya que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, Dante me tomó de los hombros y me dijo cerca de la cara.

\- Tú tienes que estar ahí. ¿Entendido? Porque si me vuelve a traicionar… los mato a los dos.

No tenía más opción, Dante me miraba fijamente presionando a que asintiera, y lo hice, ¿ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Ser la sombra de Amber?

¿Esto es en serio?

Lo que me faltaba.


	15. Chapter 15

El clic de la pistola se escuchó, vacío, sin ninguna bala para perforar mi cabeza detrás del pequeño cañón que apuntaba a mi sien, solté el aire. Mi estúpido juego de la ruleta rusa, que siempre hacía para comprobarme cada que mis ánimos decaían hasta el inframundo, no había surtido efecto.

«De nuevo».

Y entonces me pregunté si en verdad estaba vivo o sólo estaba vagando en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía.

Bajé la pistola y la deje en el lavabo, miré mi rostro en el espejo empañado del baño, pasé la mano sobre el vidrio hasta que pude ver mejor las contusiones en mi cara, el que estaba ahí era una mala representación de lo que yo supuestamente era. El cabello mojado caía sobre mis hombros y espalda goteando el agua fría que me había servido para mitigar el dolor en el brazo.

Tomé unas gasas de la pequeña mesa de concreto unida al lavabo y las desenrollé, tomé un poco de yodo y lo puse sobre la herida que comenzaba a cerrar, gemí ante el ardor, cerré los ojos esperando a que el dolor pasara, luego usé la crema desinfectante que el doctor me había dado y la pasé lentamente sobre la pequeña costura en mi brazo, habían pasado un par de días de ese maldito incidente y yo me detestaba por haber permitido todo eso.

Ese día Zack me llevó a casa a pesar de que Dante había ordenado lo contrario, estaba más muerto que vivo y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente que llamé al doctor Cunningham, el hombre que cuidaba de nosotros cuando las cosas no salían bien en el bar de Rouge, en donde pasé mis primeros años como prostituta. Miss Rouge, como todos solíamos llamar a nuestra proxeneta, me dio el número del médico cuando se enteró que trabajaba en el Inferno y para Dante, sobre todo.

Entre nosotros siempre hubo mucha comunicación, y cuando se trataba de Amber, ella era como la típica tía consentidora que jamás le negaba nada a su sobrina preferida. Porque Amber era su muñeca favorita, la que ella había creado de pies a cabeza. La cual había moldeado con tanta dedicación y cuyo recipiente había roto para jamás hacer una igual.

Terminé de vendarme el brazo y a como pude caminé hacia la cama, tomé la playera sin mangas y lentamente me la puse, para cubrir al menos las vendas en todo mi torso; no tenía humor para nada, con trabajo para vestirme, me senté en la orilla de la cama pensando en lo que debía de hacer cuando todas esas contusiones se curaran, mi estrategia debía de ser tan bien planeada y ejecutada para que todo saliera tal cual como he deseado.

* * *

\- ¡Maldito traidor! –gritó Dante arrojando el primer jarrón que encontró a su paso.

Recuerdo que yo había sido empujado en medio de la habitación y él me miró furioso.

\- Jamás debiste de hablar, maldito.

\- Y ¿qué querías? ¿Que no hablara y me mataran a golpes? No, no. Yo no iba a permitir eso. ¡Iban a matarme!

\- ¡Eso no te justifica de nada!–gritó Dante.

\- Tú jamás entenderías lo que es estar ahí. Si no hablaba, esos idiotas iban a entregarme en pedacitos_. –_le respondí irritado

\- Hubiera sido preferible, imbécil.

Se acercó a mí y yo intenté apartarme pero un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre me arrojó al piso y como un animal rabioso comenzó a patearme sin piedad, yo intentaba cubrirme pero todo me parecía inútil a esas alturas.

\- Tú deber es siempre guardar silencio, ¿entiendes?

Me dejó hecho un ovillo sobre el piso, me quedé quieto y él se paseaba por la habitación enfurecido y maldiciendo todo.

\- ¿Qué más dijiste?

Al no escuchar mi respuesta, se puso en cuclillas y me tomó del cabello haciendo que lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué más dijiste, perra?

\- Na-nada. –dije en un quejido de dolor

\- No te creo, ¡dímelo! ¿Qué más les dijiste?

\- ¡Nada! –grité lo más fuerte que pude cerrando los ojos aguantando el dolor-. Sólo les di esa referencia real para que pudieran calmarse y confiaran en mí, todo lo que les dije… ¡es información falsa! Lo juro.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste? Dímelo.

A como pude le expliqué la información falsa que había dado, ellos parecían no confiar, así que les pedí que comprobaran ese lugar, de los más importantes para darle peso a mis palabras, ellos lo hicieron y al volver llegaron más convencidos que nunca que lo que les había dicho era más que la verdad. Intenté evadirlos dándoles datos insignificantes sobre Dante, datos que, según yo, no le afectarían nada. Dante aún furioso no terminaba de creer en mis palabras, fue a sacar la pistola de su escritorio y me apuntó mientras yo me ponía de pie.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad vale la pena que te crea?

Yo me sostuve de un sillón y lo miré.

\- Piensa lo que quieras.

\- Esto no te está ayudando de nada, perra infeliz.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Por favor, Dante! Si ellos supieran todo de manera correcta, ¿crees que no hubieran venido ya a matarte? Sé un poco más inteligente, maldita sea.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, le estaba demostrando mi lealtad a pesar de estar cara a cara con el enemigo, a costa de mi propia vida, si es que se puede ver de esa manera.

\- ¿Piensas que eso te salvará la vida? ¡Nos has jodido! –se acercó a mí.

\- ¡Pues entonces hazlo! –grité poniéndome frente al cañón de la pistola—. ¡Hazlo y ya déjate de dramas! Si tú no me crees, es tu maldito problema.

Quitó el seguro y apuntó directamente a mi pecho.

\- No abuses de tu suerte, zorra.

Reí y levanté el dedo en una señal obscena frente a su cara.

\- ¡Jódete! –grité

Él me dio otra cachetada con la palma de la mano haciéndome tambalear, me apuntó unos segundos mientras yo desviaba la cara y cerraba los ojos cubriéndome la cabeza; después movió el brazo disparando hacia el mueble a un lado de mí, el impacto me hizo brincar y sin darme tregua a ver qué había pasado, él dejó el arma en el sillón, me tomó del brazo que no estaba herido y abrió la puerta.

Tal parecía que lejos de todo, él jamás se atrevería a matar a Amber.

* * *

Sonreí mientras apartaba el cabello de mi cara, si tan sólo supieras, Dante…

* * *

Un poco de agua fría me había despertado, me encontré amarrado en una silla, de manos y pies, intenté moverme pero pareció inútil, miré hacia el frente y aunque todo me daba vueltas pude notar a un par de hombres ante mí.

\- Despierta, princesa. –una voz ronca me llegó desde el lado izquierdo y volví la mirada.

Todos llevaban cubiertos el rostro, el hombre que me había hablado llevaba una máscara con agujeros, casi al estilo de _Jason_, el otro llevaba una máscara de algún tipo de payaso infernal que asomaba dientes filosos y sangre, el que custodiaba la puerta simplemente llevaba un pasamontañas negro.

El hombre de la máscara blanca me tomó de la cara haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Bienvenido a nuestros aposentos, princesa.

Arrugué la nariz al notar el tono en que me hablaba, el hombre se movió y tocó mi rostro, yo me moví y él me tomó de la quijada para que me quedara quieto, tocó mi mejilla mientras alcé la vista hacia la máscara.

\- Me dijeron por ahí que eras la puta preferida de Dante.

Me soltó y tomó una silla, se sentó dejando el respaldo hacia adelante y poniendo los brazos en el borde mientras me miraba fijamente.

\- Quiero que me digas exactamente qué es lo que sabes de él.

El de la máscara de payaso acomodó el arma entre su ropa para que yo lo viera, el hombre de tatuajes con forma de huesos en los brazos me miraba insistentemente, ahí supe que debía ser lo suficientemente astuto como para salir vivo de eso.

Me recosté en la cama, mi sonrisa no se borraba a pesar del labio roto y de los moretones cerca del ojo y la mejilla, solté una carcajada, no podía soportarlo más, mi risa llenó toda la habitación pintada de blanco, era como un constante quejido y a la vez un sonido de diversión; con las fuerzas que apenas iba recuperando reí tan fuerte como pude mientras ponía las manos sobre mis costillas mitigando el leve malestar que me provocaba.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Dante! –dije entre risas. Alcé la mirada hacia el techo y contemplé el vacío por un instante—. No sabes lo que te espera…

* * *

\- Les digo que ese lugar es donde guardan la entrada de droga más importante –comenté insistente mientras miraba al hombre de la máscara blanca.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber si es verdad eso?

\- Ve a comprobarlo –respondí mirándolo fijamente.

Rió y se levantó de la silla.

\- Eres una zorrita muy inteligente. –y ahí noté que su voz era la misma de la del hombre que vi en la cafetería.

\- Eso debieron de habértelo dicho antes –comenté sonriendo.

\- A mí, nadie me dijo nada sobre ti –mintió y yo me eché a reír.

\- Sí, claro. Y tú llegaste a mí por mera coincidencia. ¿No?

Él dejó de reír y me lanzó una cachetada.

\- No te olvides quien manda aquí.

\- Y tú no te olvides quién tiene la información que necesitas.

Se puso frente a mí observándome detrás de la máscara, yo hablé:

\- Quiero ayudarles. Les diré lo que necesitan, sólo que… será a cambio de algo.

\- Aquí las condiciones las pongo yo –arremetió agresivamente.

\- ¡Les conviene! –interrumpí de inmediato—. Te lo aseguro. Sólo, escúchame.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que me indicó que podía hablar, moví la cabeza apartando le cabello que caía por mi frente y empecé:

\- Dante tiene tan pocos puntos débiles que es difícil adivinar qué le dolerá. Pero por fortuna, ustedes me tienen a mí, que lo conozco de muchos años…

\- No des tantas vueltas y habla. –dijo impaciente.

\- El punto débil de Dante es el orgullo, la falta de poder, control… si lo despojas de eso, lo dejas sin nada. Lo que les propongo es que nos aliemos para quitarle todo eso, dejarlo indefenso, totalmente. Para verlo caer y hacer que él mismo pida su muerte.

\- No entiendo tu punto. Nosotros queremos desaparecerlo, a él y a su grupito que sólo nos ha estado entorpeciendo las cosas. No encuentro el chiste de torturarlo.

\- ¿Qué no lo ves? Si vienes y lo matas así porque sí, no podrás aprovechar todo lo que él tiene. Aprende a ir descubriendo unas cosas e ir arrebatando otras, cariño –me moví entre la silla—. Dante no es tan tonto como para tener todo a su nombre, la mayoría de las cosas que ese infeliz tiene, están bajo nombres diferentes, esparcidos por todo el mundo. El poder que tiene ahora en la mafia probablemente sea nada comparado con todo lo que ese maldito ha logrado obtener en su vida. Ustedes podrían obtener más si lo despojan, y toman su lugar. No hay nada mejor que ver a un enemigo pedir piedad, ¿no? ¿Por qué no esperan a que Dante se desespere y saque sus mejores cartas? Dejen que desgaste todo lo bueno que tiene para ir a atacar después.

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas?

\- Porque al igual que tú, quiero verlo caer. Es todo.

\- ¿Qué me asegura que no me traicionarás como lo estás haciendo ahora con él?

\- Me estoy jugando el pellejo al decirte todo esto. Dime, ¿de qué me serviría traicionarlo a él y a ustedes al mismo tiempo? Tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes me encontrará y me matará.

\- Entonces ¿por qué a él?

\- Me la debe, es todo.

\- Hay algo que aún me hace desconfiar.

\- Entonces pregunta, te responderé lo que quieras. Direcciones, nombres, ¿qué quieres?

Él comenzó a preguntar, y yo a responder rápidamente, dije las direcciones de sus amigos de la mafia, incluso el lugar exacto de donde podrían encontrar a Dante, su casa, el acceso a sus habitaciones, incluso los nombres de nuestros principales proveedores y la noticia de que Dante era el nuevo dirigente de la mafia en el país, él parecía sorprendido al tener tan fácilmente toda esa información, grabó cada una de mis respuestas como guía para ir después a atacar. Yo simplemente recordaba y recitaba casi de memoria todo lo que él quería.

\- Te sugiero que guardes bien todo eso –mencioné mientras él parecía deliberar una batalla mental entre si creer o no—. Y también que me liberes –él levantó la cabeza mirándome fijamente, incluso detrás de la máscara podría asegurar que su rostro estaba completamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Liberarte? Por favor. –dijo irónico, como si fuese algo estúpido.

\- ¿Por qué no? hay muchas cosas que les conviene y que yo aún no sé, pero que puedo averiguar estando ahí afuera. Oye, les conviene tenerme de su lado.

\- ¿Crees que te burlarás así de nosotros? –dijo sin creerme aún—. Escaparás, buscarás asilo con Dante y nosotros ya no volvernos a saber de tu maldita existencia, ¿y qué habrá sido de este trato? ¡Pues nada! No creas que somos ingenuos.

\- No. Sé que no lo son. Pero, ¿qué quieres a cambio? Tú dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para comprobarte que seguiré brindándoles información ahí afuera?

Un hombre entró de repente, él volteo la cara y él hombre le dijo algo al oído, luego éste salió. El hombre de la máscara blanca se volvió hacia mí.

\- Era verdad. El lugar que nos dijiste, era verdad.

Sonreí mirándole fijamente, él mantuvo el silencio un instante.

\- Aún debo de comprobar esto.

\- ¡Oye! –lo detuve antes de que él saliera—. No vayan a atacar de nuevo, es mejor que él no se entere de que ustedes saben. Recuerda lo que te dije…

\- El que manda aquí soy yo, linda. –cortó mis palabras

Se fue azotando la puerta, y yo comprendí que algo bueno estaba por iniciar.

Para cuando volvió ya no llevaba la máscara y pude verlo bien, llevaba un parche negro en el ojo derecho, el cabello oscuro y algunas cicatrices en la frente, se acercó directamente a mí y volvió a sentarse.

\- Hablé con mi jefe. Y todo es verdad. ¡Maldita sea! –rió para sí mismo y me apuntó con el dedo índice—. Tú te quedarás.

\- Entonces jamás te enterarás de las cuentas, las productoras y demás cosas que tiene mi jefe. Probablemente si tuvieran todo esto, nadie se meterá con ustedes en el futuro. Serán los más poderosos, influyentes y…

\- ¡Cállate! Ya deja de hablar –gritó indignado—. Debo de pensar seriamente en lo que haré contigo.

\- Liberarme para que te ayude a acabar con Dante –repliqué con una seguridad sobrehumana y más en esos momentos.

\- ¡Que te calles, dije!

Gruñó y caminó de un lado hacia otro, lo seguí con la mirada, pensaba y pensaba hasta que me miró fijamente.

\- ¿Dónde tiene escondidas las cuentas?

\- No lo sé –comenté—. De seguro los papeles están en alguna caja fuerte en su casa. Si me dejas ir…

\- ¿Qué me asegura que nos serás leal?

\- Bueno, sabes dónde trabajo, sabes quién soy, incluso no dudo que ya sepas hasta mi dirección. ¿Cómo no serte leal sabiendo todo esto que sabes de mí?

\- Todo puede suceder, nena.

\- Creo que el soplón que te habló de mí no dijo nada sobre mi lealtad. Créeme, cuando me comprometo, logro hacer las cosas funcionar…

Él rió de nuevo, parecía que la tensión comenzaba a írsele, se acercó, sacó su pistola y pasó el costado frío del arma por mi mejilla.

\- El soplón que me dijo de ti, me dijo todo, menos que eras tan buena convenciendo.

Reí y él se apartó, yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Créeme, nadie más puede entregarte a Dante, nadie que no sea yo.

Él no dijo nada más y salió.

La sonrisa iluminó mi rostro durante largo rato, mientras preparaban todo ahí afuera iba dándole ligeras pistas sobre Dante a mi extraño captor, incluso, para a completar mi plan sugerí que me golpeara, como si hubiera pasado por algún tipo de tortura para hablar, el hombre en un principio no creyó que fuese capaz de dejarme, sin embargo le insistí para hacer de esto la mejor obra de teatro jamás montada en mi vida.

El trato final había quedado así: yo le brindaba información sobre Dante, mientras ellos preparaban la forma de atacarlo con ayuda de esta información, seguirían arremetiendo distritos cercanos a nosotros, intermitentemente como siempre, mientras yo volvía con Dante y les servía de espía a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sino les funcionaba, ellos mismos me matarían sin que yo me diese cuenta.

Para regresarme a casa, me golpearían y dejarían cerca de una carretera, como si yo hubiese muerto por aquellos golpes, yo despertaría milagrosamente, pediría ayuda y regresaría con Dante a darles la historia de que había salido librado casi por milagro de las garras de ellos, sin embargo, después de montar mi doloroso maquillaje, Tom y los demás llegaron al edificio haciendo de esta farsa, algo mejor de lo que inicialmente pensamos.

"Kaz" como todos le decían, era quien estaba al mando de todos ahí, y el único que se saltaba del alemán al inglés para darles instrucciones. Para cuando ya tenía los moretones en los brazos y en la cara, nada más observaba cómo ellos se organizaban para lo que sería su siguiente golpe en Berlín, y fue entonces cuando Tom y los demás llegaron como caídos del cielo para darle vida a toda esa actuación.

* * *

Cuando los moretones desaparecieron y mi brazo se vio mejor, decidí salir del departamento para irme unos días con Sasha, quien había estado insistiendo desde que se había enterado de lo sucedido con los americanos, y yo, huyendo de la fría soledad de mis cuatro paredes, acepté pasar las últimas semanas de mi retiro mental con ella, el día de volver se acercaba, y yo debía de estar lo más firme posible para poder manejar las cosas como se deben.

Había hablado con Kaz antes de irme con ella, se mantenía al tanto de mis movimientos ya que no terminaba de confiar en mí, volvió a recordarme los términos del trato y yo afirmé que los conocía a la perfección y que en cuanto regresara con Dante, las cosas cambiarían, al menos para ellos. A su favor, me refiero.

Había vuelto a comer y a arreglarme como de costumbre, a pesar de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, en un departamento más pequeño y austero que el mío; sin embargo lo que me animaba medianamente era esa sensación de estar acompañado, al menos por el día, ya que por la noche Sasha debía rendir en el Inferno, como siempre.

Ella no había dicho de mí a nadie, para todos Amber había desaparecido después de esa noche, y aunque ya se encontraba a salvo, nadie en ese lugar sabía qué había sido de ella durante casi un mes.

Me negaba a hablar con Dante, y él seguramente lo sabía, puesto que sólo me había llamado una vez en todo ese tiempo, me sentía tranquilo al no ser presionado ni por su voz ni por su presencia, todo era tan ligero a como yo me acomodaba, que mientras más días pasaban más deseaba quedarme con esa vida, sencilla y tranquila, en la que sólo me preocupaba por comer y observar las horas pasar, sin tener que sonreír de manera forzada o hacer cosas desagradables para tipos desagradables.

En la mañana estaba preparándome un licuado en la cocina cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió, era la hora en la que Sasha siempre volvía, la miré de reojo pasar y tropezarse por todo el camino, bebí un poco de mi combinación de fruta y avena observándola ir hasta la habitación, de inmediato una idea cruzó por mi mente, tanto tiempo lejos del Inferno, alguien debía de ponerme al corriente con todo lo que pasaba, y Sasha en sus cinco sentidos era tan reservada en eso como lo era yo con mi relación con Dante. A ella no le gustaba charlar del Inferno a menos de que estuviera ahí; y aunque fuese un poco boca floja en algunas cosas, cuando tocaba el tema del jefe y demás movimientos, ella prefería callar.

La amenaza de Dante era universal para todas las putas de ahí, y todos, así como yo, teníamos que obedecer a pesar de nuestra voluntad.

Me acerqué al escuchar sus risitas disimuladas, ella estaba bajo los efectos de algo, bien lo sabía yo, me acerqué y ella estaba sobre la cama quitándose los zapatos.

\- Buenos días –dije y ella alzó la vista.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida aún –rió arrojando sus plataformas contra el closet—. La mañana es terrible como para estar despierto…

Ella se lanzó a la cama, yo me acerqué halándola del brazo, ella ronroneó de cansancio.

\- Oh no, tú debes darte un baño y quitarte ese horroroso olor a alcohol y vómito.

\- Déjame –peleó ella-, tengo sueño.

\- Dormirás después. Ahora debes de bañarte; mientras esté aquí, tú no vas a ensuciar las sábanas que lave.

Le dije mientras la movía sobre la cama y la acomodaba para que pudiera alzarla hasta el baño, pasé uno de sus brazos sobre mi cuello y la tomé de la cintura; arrastrándola la llevé hasta la regadera, sujeté mi cabello y abrí el grifo, el agua fría de inmediato la devolvió a la vida, para cuando estaba limpia y con ropa nueva la arrojé de vuelta a la cama; ella aún seguía hablando sobre cosas inentendibles y conversaciones con su amante de la noche anterior, ya sabía que esos efectos no se pasaban rápido así que aproveché a interrogarle.

\- Veo que te la pasaste muy bien –comenté mientras pasaba una toalla por mis brazos.

Ella rió y levantó las piernas pataleando como niña.

\- Ese tipo era demasiado bueno en la cama. Lo hicimos como tres o cuatro veces. Y ¿sabes? Era tan rico –gimió como si saboreara algo.

\- Y ¿cómo están las cosas en el Inferno? –preferí ser directo antes de que ella comenzara a hablarme sobre su revolcón con ese fulano.

\- Mmmm, nada interesante, querida. –me miró sentarme en la orilla, al lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Dante? –tiré la toalla en algún lugar de la cama y solté mi cabello.

Ella se relamió los labios y miró al techo trazando unas figuras con los dedos.

\- Él sigue igual, o peor, la otra noche lo escuchamos discutir con el ruso –se levantó sobre sus codos hablando como si aquello fuese un gran secreto—. Últimamente tiene muy feo carácter, ni siquiera se pasa por el Inferno a vernos, ahora Tom es el encargado y Dante sólo se pasa una vez por semana en el lugar.

\- ¿Ah sí? –dije acercándome más comenzando a acariciar su cabello—. ¿Y qué hay de Tom?

Ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola colgando entre sus hombros y yo insistí.

\- Anda, dime. –dije dulcemente.

\- Él como siempre, nos trata muy bien aunque parezca un cretino. No es como Zack o el viejo ruso. Él sí sabe cómo convencer a una mujer… -suspiró y yo me alejé—, si supieras, Amber –volvió la cabeza y me miró mientras se mordía el labio—, él coge tan rico –gruñó cerrando los ojos y yo la miré abriendo la boca indignado.

\- O sea que tú…

\- ¡Ay, pero cómo no! –me miró con obviedad—. Te había dicho que me parecía muy guapo, y no me resistí a quedarme con las ganas, así que en estos días…

Eso era el colmo; fruncí las cejas y ella se me acercó.

\- Hey –me dijo cerca de la cara—. Tú eres muy linda, probablemente lo puedas convencer algún día. Entenderás de lo que hablo.

Sí claro, perra, se lo dices a quien se revolcó con él antes que tú.

\- Me decías que Dante sólo pasa una vez por semana.

Ella se recostó en la cama y lanzó un suspiro, hubo un silencio entre nosotros y luego habló.

\- Amber… -me susurró desde su lugar—. Eres tan bella…

Entendí bien el tono en que lo decía, sonreí, ella me miraba fijamente con ese brillo en los ojos que sólo puede traducirse en una sola cosa.

\- Sasha… deberías acostarte.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con una mujer? –preguntó levantándose nuevamente y poniéndose cerca de mí.

\- Muchas veces. –respondí.

\- Yo siempre me he preguntado… tantas cosas sobre ti –balbuceo cerca de mi rostro, luego puso la mano sobre mi cara comenzando a acariciarme.

Fue sencillo, ella estaba drogada y yo dispuesto a sacar datos interesantes sobre lo que pasaba en el Inferno en mi ausencia. De repente me vi sacándole la ropa que momentos atrás le había ayudado a poner, me había besado los labios, y debo admitir que a diferencia de los hombres, ella se sentía muy suave y delicada, era agradable para mis manos y mis labios, así que continué; qué más da, Amber no tiene la culpa de ser atractiva para todos.

\- Dime de Dante… -susurré mientras la besaba—. ¿Qué más ha hecho?

Nos enredamos el uno con el otro y ella me dio un profundo beso para después dejarme pasar a su cuello, soltó un suspiro mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas.

\- Él… él ha estado buscándote –comentó enhebrando sus dedos en mi cabello—. Siempre pregunta por ti. Nos dice que si alguna le miente, la va a matar. Pero… por fortuna ese imbécil se traga todas mis mentiras sobre ti.

La puse arriba de mí, para que no se quedase dormida, mucho menos ahora que me había encendido lo suficiente como para continuar hasta el final, su cabello, más largo que el mío, caía hasta por la cama mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, ella se frotaba contra mí y me apartó de los pantalones de algodón gris que usaba para dormir, como un remolino nos desnudamos; después me senté sobre la cama y ella se posicionó sobre mis piernas rozando su humedad contra mí, yo besaba y mordisqueaba sus grandes pechos, ¡oh dios!, me era extraño volver a sentir su textura. Hacía varios meses en que Dante no invitaba a ninguna mujer a pasar la noche con nosotros, así que puedo decir que la sensación del cuerpo femenino se me había olvidado un poco.

Quizá no tanto.

\- ¿Qué más? –pregunté mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- Mmmm –cerró los ojos y se pegó a mí—. No sé, siguen vendiendo la misma puta droga en el bar, las chicas…

\- No, no… eso no. Sobre Dante, sus trabajadores, los problemas que tienen. –hablé suavemente mientras bajaba la mano hacia su centro.

Ella se estremeció al sentir mi mano palparla, justo en el punto exacto, con una quietud que le arrebató un suspiro.

\- Cógeme ya –demandó antes de pegarse a mis labios ansiosamente.

El cuerpo de una mujer me parecía tan manejable y suave; teniendo una suavidad que a veces yo envidiaba. Nos miramos y ella me besó de nuevo, a pesar de que su aliento era de alcohol y tabaco, mis sentidos estaban dispersos y se distraían con otras cosas, apreté sus nalgas y moví sus caderas hacia abajo atravesándola en un sólo movimiento, ella gimió entre mis labios comenzando a moverse lentamente, yo solté una maldición al sentirme en ella, por un momento vino a mi mente el divino rostro de Tom y la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cuánto no daría porque él estuviese en su lugar…

\- ¡Oh, dios! –exclamé cerrando los ojos mientras ella brincaba rápidamente encima de mí.

La tomé de las caderas y la arrojé contra la cama, si seguía así me iba a correr; besé su vientre y fui bajando hasta su sexo para después pegarlo a mi boca y darle de lamidas, pasaba mi lengua por su humedad y de vez en cuando mordisqueaba su piel, ella se retorcía y aferraba a las sábanas casi al borde de la locura, me retiré de su centro con un ligero roce de labios; después, subí poco a poco hasta pasar por sus pechos y su cuello, ella me tocaba y se rozaba contra mí, escuchaba sus suspiros cerca de mis labios mientras le introduje dos dedos y comenzaba a moverlos singularmente. Cualquiera que nos viera quedaría complacido ya que, a simple vista, aquello era una acalorada escena lésbica en todo su esplendor.

Adoraba todo eso, incluso yo comenzaba a calentarme más con sólo imaginarlo, ella se corrió y maldijo mientras recibía mis labios que no le dejaron tregua alguna. Ella ronroneó de gusto mientras me acariciaba la espalda, tomé mi sexo erguido y ansioso y lo pasé por su entrada, ella se estremeció y alzó las piernas sujetándolas con sus manos a la altura de su pecho, me dejé ir en su interior y ataqué con varias embestidas, ella soltó sus piernas y pasó a acariciar mis caderas; subía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabello que se movía de un lado a otro, cerraba los ojos y gritaba mientras me aprisionaba en su suave y cálido interior.

\- ¡Ahhh! –agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¡Por dios, es delicioso! –gritaba mientras empujaba mis caderas contra las suyas.

Me movía sobre ella y sus pechos rozaban contra mi torso, mi cuerpo hervía, besé su cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir en mi oído a la par en que su cuerpo se comprimía a mi alrededor.

Solté un gemido mientras me corría, ella soltó sus piernas y se desparramó en la cama, me arrojé a su lado recuperando la respiración, acomodé mi cabello y cuando noté que ella cerraba los ojos ataqué con más preguntas.

\- Y… ¿eso es todo lo que sabes de Dante?

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

\- Simple curiosidad –comenté sonriente.

Frotó su cara y dejó los ojos cerrados.

\- Hace unos días se llevó a Sophia, pero se dice que de tan salvaje que es, le rompió la nariz a la pobre –sonrió y negó levemente—. No sé cómo las putas del jefe aguantan tanto… Ah sí, algunos de los socios de Dante, han ido al Inferno, él trata de convencerlos con nosotras… pero los tipos como que no quedan satisfechos, ¿sabes? No entiendo lo que esos hombres quieren… Dante es tan extraño –detuvo sus palabras por unos instantes que me parecieron siglos—. Un tipo… muy apuesto ha ido varias noches y ha preguntado por ti. Creo que alguien está enamorado…

Me aparté, había olvidado por completo a Leo, debía de volver a tener contacto con él, al menos para que supiera que pronto volvería, o algo por el estilo; algo me decía que no podía perderme de él, tarde o temprano podría servirme para todo lo que mi cabeza había formulado para mi regreso. Todo debía quedar perfectamente bien para que Kaz y los americanos atacaran y ejecutaran su plan… mi plan.

Sin más me levanté y me vestí, Amber debía volver al Inferno y pronto, para comenzar a filmar la caída de Dante, lenta y desesperante, así como siempre lo había pensado.


	16. Chapter 16

Esa noche, inesperadamente las miradas del Inferno se movieron hacia un sólo punto, hacia el pecado más tentador que ofrecía ese lugar. Justo a la media noche, Amber apareció llamando la atención de todos; sin mirar a nadie, cruzó hacia su sitio favorito, a un lado de la barra de licores; y tanto nosotros, como los clientes seguimos su paso hasta que se detuvo y ordenó algo para beber. Esa noche iba espectacular, y no es que pretenda exagerar, pero es que en realidad lo estaba; iba presumiendo sus largas piernas debajo de un vestido negro que dejaba admirar los contornos de su cuerpo, su cabello se fundía a la perfección con el vestido haciendo que su piel blanca de porcelana resaltara y agrandara aún más su belleza natural.

Tomó su copa y agitó su melena negra, ondulada y brillante, incluso llegué a sospechar que se había hecho algo en el cabello, algún nuevo corte o esas cosas que suelen hacerse las mujeres, ya que todo él me parecía distinto, precioso y macabro a la vez. Miraba a su alrededor como un águila al rastrear su presa, con una frialdad y orgullo que lo creerías capaz de salir de ahí maldiciendo de pies a cabeza la simpleza del lugar; porque esa noche, nada, nadie estaba a su altura. Los hombres pasaban y lo miraban interesados, y Amber sólo los observaba por el rabillo del ojo y volteaba la cara a otra dirección como si no fuesen dignos siquiera de una mirada suya.

Quizá haya sido el tiempo de no verlo o esa nueva actitud de mujer fatal que lo hacían ver más bello de lo que era, nada se parecía al chico que había visto salir del estudio de Dante hace un mes, herido, humillado; no, ahora él no era nada de eso.

Entró a la zona de las bailarinas, estuvo ahí algunos minutos mientras la atención de todos volvía a esparcirse, yo por mi parte mantenía la expectativa de cualquier cosa que hiciese; pasaba por el lugar disimuladamente tratando de ver más allá de la oscuridad del pasillo y luces de neon; rato después, fui llamado por Zack para expulsar a un par de hombres que vendían cocaína que no era nuestra. Para cuando los infelices fueron arrojados a la calle volví disimulando la ansiedad de verla andar y encantando a todos por ahí; lo busqué, estaba en la segunda planta bailando entre una multitud de cuerpos agitados, estaba de espaldas a un hombre que acariciaba su vientre, Amber, por su parte movía las caderas lentamente y le acariciaba el cabello.

Me senté en una mesa no muy lejos de ahí para ver el espectáculo, algunas mujeres estaban ya en_ topless _restregándose con sus acompañantes y todo aquel que se encontrara cerca.

El hombre acariciaba sus piernas en un vaivén que iba de arriba hacia abajo y yo me perdía imaginando cómo sería el tacto, imaginando el sentir sus caderas menearse de un lado a otro en contra de las mías al ritmo de esa música provocativa que siempre predominaba en el lugar.

Cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar mientras yo continuaba imaginado que bailaba para mí; el hombre besó su mejilla y Amber se volvió para dejarse tocar los labios, en ese instante sentí ser yo quien lo besó largo rato jugueteando con su lengua y siguiendo con mis manos el movimiento de sus caderas.

Después me miró, noté en su rostro una ligera sonrisa perversa mientras se movía lentamente dejándose abrazar, se relamió los labios como si aquello fuera una cruel invitación para ir a reclamarlos.

El hombre besaba su cuello pasando por la gruesa gargantilla negra que cubría su piel; la calavera plateada, situada en el centro de su cuello, brilló como si me advirtiera la peligrosidad que ese maldito hombre significaba para mí.

Joder, muy tarde, ya comenzaba a sentir la maldita erección provocada por su mirada insistente. Quería que lo arrebatara del lado de ese tipo y lo llevara lejos para después arrancarle el vestido, ponerlo en cuatro y luego hacerlo gritar mi nombre, fuerte, repetitivamente, en ese delicioso tono que alcanzaba cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Sacudí la cabeza, e intenté mirar hacia otros lados, a mi alrededor se movían los cuerpos semi desnudos; cada quien en su mundo y en su fantasía, agitándose al compás de la música o algunos, incluso, teniendo sexo en los sillones. Ya nada de eso me importaba, ni siquiera me parecía atractivo, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban concentrados en un solo punto al cual estaba evitando mirar, rogando a que se fuera o a que yo reuniera el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

¡Maldita sea!, no, no podía quitarme esa ansiedad de mirarlo aunque fuera en los brazos de alguien más; esa situación que él provocaba, en donde yo simplemente imaginaba sin poder desquitarme con alguien que no fuese él, comenzaba a desagradarme.

El hombre acarició el interior de sus muslos y fue subiendo, pero de inmediato fue detenido por sus manos, Amber se giró quedando frente a él y lo besó intensamente, rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas, él acarició su trasero al tiempo en que se perdía en sus labios. ¡Maldita sea! Debía salir de ahí, el lugar era sofocante, y ser el único que observa en medio de ese ambiente sexual era algo absurdo, me fui, intentando hacerme a la idea de que Amber, como siempre, iba a terminar en brazos de alguien más.

* * *

\- Aquí está –mencioné abriendo el maletín repleto de billetes, el hombre asomó la cabeza desde el escritorio y asintió.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Dante –sonrió para después levantarse y estrecharle la mano.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, el apoyo que nos diste con las sustancias nos ayudó bastante.

\- Cuando quieras, viejo amigo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta –asintió—. Tom, trae todo el dinero.

Tomé las cinco maletas y las acomodé en el sillón blanco de la oficina, al finalizar ellos se despidieron cordialmente y salimos rumbo a la enorme camioneta que nos esperaba bajo el sol, el chofer encendió el motor y los tres autos que nos custodiaban comenzaron a avanzar a la par de nosotros. Dante bajó la ventanilla y echó un vistazo a la ciudad mientras avanzábamos en un silencio tranquilo, hasta que habló:

\- Quiero que vayas siempre donde esté Amber –dijo sin despegar la mirada a la ciudad—. Vigílala y dime todo lo que haga. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí. – ¿acaso no se le había olvidado ese mal chiste de vigilarlo?

\- Quiero conocer cada paso que dé. Quiero que tú estés ahí para decírmelo. Espero comprendas, muchacho, a estas alturas, eres el único en quien puedo confiar… -me miró seriamente.

\- Sí, lo haré.

\- Sólo… te advierto una cosa –se inclinó hacia mí—. Con esa perra debes de tener mucho cuidado, si se da cuenta, puede que intente…

\- Tranquilo –interrumpí comprendiendo su insinuación—, sé lo que es, y créeme, no me atrevería.

Dante rió rompiendo la tensión, negó con la cabeza.

\- El hecho de que tenga un pene no le quita que te pueda seducir.

Por un momento el aire se me fue, miré hacia afuera y Dante continuó.

\- Más te vale mantener distancia, muchacho –y al notar mi ausencia, me tomó de la quijada para que lo mirara—. Más te vale.

Nunca había comprendido esa relación amor-odio entre Dante y Amber, me parecía tan extraño que después de lo que sucedió, Dante actuara tan normal frente a él y continuara como si nada dejándole a su mando todas las cosas que anteriormente había dejado botadas. Por su parte Amber andaba por el Inferno tan confiado como siempre, seguía seleccionando a las personas y continuaba tan altanero con todos como era en su manera típica.

Aunque debo aceptar que algo en su actitud había cambiado de manera mínima, no podría definir cómo, pero podía sentirlo, Amber parecía estar siempre a la expectativa pero a la vez tan inalterable que provocaba escalofríos; estaba completamente automatizado, siempre aparecía a la misma hora, sin un minuto de diferencia, iba directamente a su lugar de trabajo, seleccionaba, preparaba y enviaba, sin más; desaparecía para dejarse ver, luego, en el Inferno, espectacular, como si nada ni nadie pudiera tocarlo, como si fuese un divino holograma producido por el bar para atraer a sus más perversos clientes. Así era día tras día.

Me había enterado que Dante había mandado a llamar a Amber, la tarde después de su presentación en el Inferno, la ansiedad me carcomía con el sólo hecho de pensar en que Dante explotaría como aquella última vez en que los vi discutir; por un momento pensé en que las cosas entre ellos jamás se solucionarían y que Amber saldría muerto de ahí. Pero nada de eso pasó, Amber apareció esa misma noche, radiante, hermosa… sin mirar a nadie, y junto con Dante, los vi entrar a su oficina, al final de la tercera planta.

Sólo para perderse un par de horas.

Lo había subestimado demasiado. Olvidé por completo las palabras de Dante al referirse a él como alguien intocable y necesario para su equipo, era más que obvio que esa falta –que a cualquiera hubiera mandado a la tumba— se la hubiera perdonado sin chistar.

Y más si se presentaba ante él con esos vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo que últimamente se empeñaba a utilizar.

Desde siempre había sido fiel a las órdenes de Dante, a todo lo que él mandaba, siempre tratando de ser el mejor para que pudiera sentirse orgulloso de mí; desde el primer día en que él me ofreció su protección en medio del caos en el que me encontraba, supo ganarse algo que nadie había logrado en mucho tiempo; mi respeto.

Dante era el hombre que siempre quise ser, incluso desde antes de conocerlo. Y tal vez por ello era que desde que entré a su mundo, me había prometido jamás defraudarle; para seguir sus pasos, agradarle y asegurar un buen puesto el cual me permitiera algún día tener el poder.

Poder. Todo ahí era sobre poder, control, sometimiento, lo miraba a diario con él, ahora que había tomado el puesto más alto entre los suyos, Dante siempre hacía gala de su poder entre sus trabajadores, sus enemigos y sus colegas, y a pesar de estar pasando un mal rato con la problemática de los americanos, Dante se mantenía firme, siempre solucionando los problemas y abriéndonos puertas a más cosas aún.

Siempre inmutable, con el control entre sus manos, él era amo y señor, incluso, de nuestras vidas, todos lo sabíamos, y hasta el propio empleado de limpieza del Inferno tenía en cuenta de que si algo salía mal en su área, probablemente al siguiente día no abriría los ojos de nuevo.

Así eran las cosas con nosotros, y me gustaba, porque desde siempre había sabido que ese era mi mundo, el lugar al cual yo siempre pertenecí…

* * *

Había llegado a la enorme bodega, sabía que Amber se encontraba dentro organizando a nuestros siguientes contrabandistas quienes llevarían hasta Canadá una vasta remesa de alucinógenos, siempre sabía qué tipo de personas elegir para esas misiones, al fin de cuentas, poco nos importaba si morían o eran capturados, de todas maneras, nunca nadie decía nada.

Llegué al aparcadero en donde se encontraban todos los autos contenedores de paquetes de diversos tipos de droga, cada quien estaba en su labor y yo fui directo a la caseta en donde se guardaban los registros de entradas y se mantenían las proyecciones de las cámaras de seguridad, a lo lejos pude ver, detrás de los monitores, los cabellos alborotados de Zack, parecía cubrirse y yo de inmediato me acerqué sigilosamente para no ser advertido.

\- Estamos aquí todavía, pero no creo que sea conveniente…

\- Zack –llamé estando en el marco de la puerta y el rubio dio un salto sobre la silla, volteó a verme y se relamió los labios—, deberías estar preparando la salida de los autos.

\- Te llamo luego –susurró al móvil y se puso de pie—. Si, ya voy.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? –pregunté estirando el brazo interponiéndome en su salida.

Él rió incrédulo y me miró.

\- ¿Esto es enserio? ¿Ahora tendré que darte salto y seña de lo que hago?

\- Dime, ¿con quién hablabas?

Bufó y frunció las cejas, empujó bruscamente mi brazo y salió, de inmediato lo seguí.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó volviéndose hacia mí al notar mi insistencia.

\- ¿Por qué diablos te escondías? ¿de qué hablabas? ¿con quién?

\- No tengo por qué decirte nada. El hecho de que seas el maldito perro faldero de Dante no te da el derecho a meterte en lo que haga.

\- ¡Mide tus palabras, Zachary!

\- ¡Ya estoy harto de tu estúpida actitud de capataz, viniendo a mandar a todos como si tú no hubieras salido de las mismas alcantarillas que nosotros! No creas que la preferencia de Dante durará, imbécil.

\- Ya cállate –le interrumpí al ver que todos comenzaban a asomarse.

\- ¿Callarme? ¿Porque te duele que te digan la verdad?, eres como todos nosotros, un maldito bastardo que tiene aires de grandeza pero que sólo es un títere más en las manos del jefe…

No dejé que continuara y le di un puñetazo en la cara, el calló de inmediato y estando a punto de regresarme el golpe, Johansson intervino poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

\- Ya, ya, es mejor que no sigas –le dijo con voz firme.

Zack me miró con recelo y retrocedió, el ruso le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Anda, regresa a tu área, en un momento más debemos dar salida a varias camionetas…

Sin más él se apartó tocando con la mano su quijada, no lo perdí de vista hasta que lo vi revolverse entre los demás hombres que continuaban mirándonos.

\- ¿Qué? –grité al aire—. ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo!… malditos chismosos –murmuré con enfado caminando de regreso hacia la cabina.

\- Tranquilo muchacho –Johansson pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, caminando junto conmigo—. Nunca nadie dijo que ser líder sea tarea fácil

Suspiré y cuando llegamos a la cabina cerré la puerta.

\- Hay algo que no me agrada con Zack –me senté frente a las pantallas de vigilancia—, últimamente ha estado muy agresivo y rebelde –alcé la mirada hacia el ruso que se apoyó en la mesa dándole la espalda a las pantallas con imágenes en blanco y negro.

\- Es sólo envidia muchacho. Recuerda que también él fue protegido de Dante un tiempo, cuando recién dimos con ustedes. Es lógico que sienta eso al ver que tú lo has superado…

\- No, no es eso –insistí manteniendo la seriedad en mis palabras—. Creo que esto es algo grave, pero debo de soltarlo para aclarar dudas… -Johansson me miró seriamente—. Creo que Zack nos está traicionando con los americanos.

La reacción de Johansson fue de incredulidad total, soltó una risita y negó.

\- Zachary es demasiado estúpido como para entablar una relación con los americanos. Él no puede ser un espía.

\- No lo subestimes, ahora mismo lo escuché hablar muy sospechoso con alguien por el teléfono, él simplemente no quiso decirme quién era o de qué hablaba. Su actitud no ayuda, tú lo acabas de ver. ¿Qué no se te hizo raro que cuando secuestraron a Amber, directamente fueron con ella y no con alguien más? Los americanos supieron de inmediato a quien ir a capturar, no secuestraron a algún trabajador del Inferno, o a ti o a mí. Capturaron a quien posee la mayor información sobre Dante, quien es su cómplice en la mayoría de sus negocios. Ellos supieron su blanco ideal porque alguien de aquí dentro les dijo a quién debían capturar. No los creo tan listos como para haber averiguado la relación que tiene Dante con Amber.

\- Estás agravando las cosas, muchacho. El que subestima la agilidad de los americanos eres tú.

\- Y ¿cómo crees que lo supieron? No me explico más. Incluso no todos los de aquí saben lo que hay entre ellos, ¿cómo crees que los americanos pudieron enterarse? Alguien les dijo, Johansson, alguien les dijo. Y ese alguien es del círculo cercano a Dante.

\- Sería muy remoto que existiera un traidor, todos los que quedamos somos de entera confianza. Además, no tendrían por qué traicionar a Dante, él se ha portado bastante bien con todos esos bastardos de ahí afuera.

\- Siempre hay un mal agradecido… o un envidioso. –solté seriamente y Johansson de inmediato se quedó pensativo.

\- Quizá tengas razón. Tal vez el mismo enemigo esté entre nosotros…

\- Así es.

Me puse de pie y él se quedó muy serio, abrí la puerta.

\- Será mejor mantenerlos vigilados, a todos, y no decirle nada a Dante hasta que tengamos algo enserio.

El ruso asintió y salimos a continuar el trabajo.

Algo me decía que el soplón estaba muy, pero muy cerca de nosotros.


	17. Chapter 17

«Tu deber es complacer, al precio que sea. ¿Entendido?».

La voz de Rogue resonaba en mi cabeza como una cinta repetitiva que comenzaba a desesperarme, sentía las manos de Dante aprisionar fuertemente mi cabello empujándome de atrás hacia adelante mientras yo intentaba respirar, gemí observándolo desde mi sitio y su sonrisa pervertida me advirtió que mi incomodidad iba a durar un tiempo más; empujaba su sexo hasta mi garganta y yo gemía al exigir espacio, él se estaba vengando por todo lo que habíamos pasado, y era más que claro en esos momentos. Esa noche habíamos discutido, sin embargo para marcar mi "bienvenida" optó por iniciar desde cero nuestros tratos, y que mejor que follándome como siempre lo hacía.

\- Maldita sea, Amber… -gruñó embriagado de gusto—, tus labios…

Me soltó y yo me aparté raspando con mis dientes toda su longitud, eso le hizo gemir y para cuando me retiré completamente me tomó de la quijada pasando su dedo pulgar por mis labios, lo miraba sugerentemente, luego abrí la boca para después chupar su dedo, él sonrió, lo mordí, Dante gruñó y apartándose, me dio ligera cachetada, me tomó de los brazos y me levantó, inmediatamente lo empujé y él rió provocativamente, me tomó de la cintura pegándome a él, le rodeé el cuello y lo besé, me pegó más a su cuerpo sintiendo contra mí la dura erección que le había provocado.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? –susurré en un instante en que nuestras bocas se separaron.

\- No digas estupideces.

Diciendo esto me haló del cabello haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás para besar mi cuello y hombro, con la otra mano acariciaba mi trasero, mordí mis labios al sentir sus ásperas manos por mi piel, me soltó del cabello y yo me concreté a pasar mis manos por su espalda debajo de la camisa.

\- Tú sí me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

Me susurró para después meter un dedo en mí, chillé y él mordisqueó mi oreja; sí, él no era para nada delicado.

\- Sí, sí me extrañaste, pequeña zorra –gruñó mientras movía su mano—, vaya que sí lo hiciste.

Me aferré a su cuerpo mientras él continuaba preparándome, le besaba y succionaba el cuello mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a sus caricias.

Él continuaba susurrándome cosas, obscenas, humillantes, pero yo continuaba con lo mío, provocándolo al igual que él hacía conmigo, le dejé una marca o dos, sí, pero eso no se comparaba a todas aquellas que él me había provocado en tantos años…

* * *

\- Los gestos son muy importantes cariño, y a pesar de que parezca una situación en la que no se puede tener control, tú, por sobre todas las cosas, debes de mantenerlo –Rogue susurraba a mi oído mientras me masturbaba frente al gran espejo en donde solíamos arreglarnos cada noche—. ¿Ves?, ¿te miras cariño? –puso la mano sobre mi vientre mientras la otra subía y bajaba—. Si tus propios gestos no te provocan, no esperes que lo hagan con los demás. Recuerda que los hombres son muy visuales, y más en estas situaciones.

Levanté la mano y apreté su hombro, y bajé la cabeza mientras jadeaba, las piernas me temblaban y ella se arrimó más a mí y levantó mi cara.

\- Hacia el frente –ordenó—, que él necesita ver tus gestos, si te escondes no lograrás nada. Te tiene que ver, él tiene que saber que lo que te hace te gusta, que te enloquece y que por nada lo cambiarías. Por eso te está pagando, no sólo para ser un culo el cual follar, sino también por el placer, visual y corporal que puedas brindarle.

\- Po…por favor –gemí mientras mis mejillas parecían enrojecerse cada vez más—. No puedo más…

\- Hazlo cariño, el momento de la liberación es fundamental, cuida bien tus gestos, tu actitud, porque de eso se valdrá el cliente… -aceleró los movimientos mientras hablaba dulcemente—, vamos princesa, córrete para mí.

Tenía que aprender de alguna manera, y Miss Rouge me lo había dejado muy en claro, ella me enseñó, incluso a poder soportar el dolor, el dolor que ahora Dante me daba y que se había hecho parte fundamental de nuestra relación.

«Tu deber es complacer, al precio que sea».

* * *

Tiró todo lo que estaba en el escritorio y me arrojó boca abajo en contra de éste, puso la mano sobre mi espalda y se alineó detrás de mí.

\- Oh por dios, que hermosa eres… -gruñó mientras se rozaba contra mí.

Me acariciaba y soltó una fuerte nalgada que hizo eco en toda la habitación, mi corazón latía fuertemente y con ello parecía al punto de la taquicardia, Dante pasó la mano por la zona golpeada y atacó del otro lado, gemí levemente poniendo las manos debajo de mi pecho, me mordí los labios; eso me estaba calentando demasiado, él volvió a arremeter pero con golpes seguidos, de un lado a otro, grité, él hizo un sonido con la garganta y me penetró; me dolió, demasiado, pero eso ya era algo normal en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, él comenzó a mecerse dentro y fuera, y yo cerraba los ojos mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño, comencé a soltar suspiros entrecortados tratando de alivianar la sensación, él me tenía por las caderas y las movía a su capricho, él aceleró el ritmo y yo apreté los dientes.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, infeliz? ¡hazte sentir, maldito bastardo! –le reté mirándolo de reojo y él atacó con otra nalgada.

Él rió sarcásticamente y pasó sus manos por mi espalda.

\- Había olvidado que te gusta lo rudo.

Alargó la mano tomándome del cabello, levantó mi cabeza obligando a que curvara la espalda hacia abajo mientras él se azotaba fuertemente contra mí, me apoyé sobre mi brazo para mantener el equilibrio y él parecía querer destrozarme la espalda a jalones.

\- ¡Así, así, maldita sea! –gruñí entre dientes soportando la presión de su mano en mi cabeza.

\- Y aun viene lo mejor… ¡Perra!

Empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo pegándome de nuevo contra el escritorio, ahora toda la presión era contra el mueble de madera, dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí mientras buscaba con la otra mano mi sexo, al tocarlo, me apretó y volví a gemir, mantuvo la presión mientras continuaba moviéndose, ahora, con afán de llegar más profundo, se recompuso sin dejar de presionar mi cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamé al sentir esa combinación de placer y dolor, mi cuerpo me quemaba y yo quería gritar, moverme, agitarme más, pero no podía.

\- Eres mi perra… ¡Sólo mía! –gruñía a la par de sus embestidas que se aceleraban cada vez más—. ¿Lo escuchas, Amber?

Soltó mi miembro y pasó ambas manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas, estaba llegando al clímax y yo sólo pude permanecer en la misma posición sin responder nada.

\- ¿Lo sientes?, joder, eres tan…

Gemí al sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar a lo que él hacía, me sostuve con la palma de las manos dispuesto a alzarme pero él me ganó al tomarme del cabello y erguirme hasta él mientras se liberaba, ambos soltamos un suspiro profundo mientras él continuaba agitándose en mí.

\- Eres mía… completamente mía –soltó en un gruñido mientras la sensación del orgasmo nos azotaba—. Hasta que te mueras. –susurró a mi oído apretando más mi cabello.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me empujó contra el escritorio separándose, me dio una última nalgada y escuché el sonido de sus zapatos alejarse de mí.

Ajá, volvía a tenerlo en mis manos.

* * *

Era Otoño, las hojas secas habían caído y yo brincaba entre ellas. El aire de la mañana golpeó mis mejillas y sonreí mirando a las aves volar sobre mi cabeza, la gente caminaba ignorando el motivo de mi felicidad, los chicos iban uniformados a los colegios y los hombres atareados pasaban observando el reloj para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Nada nos inmutaba.

Mamá y papá iban detrás de mí observándome, al igual que nuestros guardaespaldas esparcidos en todo el lugar. Nada me importaba, esa mañana desperté muy temprano a pesar de no ir a la escuela; porque no, ese día no, mamá no cocinaría, ni papá tendría que ir a esos viajes que duraban semanas, los tres estaríamos juntos, vilmente sin hacer nada, sólo paseando y compartiendo tiempo juntos.

Sí, para ser un simple niño, mis deseos siempre fueron más allá de lo material, y había algo en ese rostro inocente y sonrisa ingenua que hacían que tanto mamá como papá jamás pudieran decir que no.

Los amaba, amaba verlos juntos y conmigo, riendo de mis ocurrencias y anécdotas; los saludé desde un banco de madera en donde me había subido y brincaba como loco, ambos levantaron sus manos y papá me indicó a que me quedara ahí, estaba tan emocionado que no me importó que la gente me viera, yo estaba con ellos, como pocas veces y eso, el mundo tenía que saberlo.

Papá siempre viajaba o más bien, prefería no estar en casa, siempre mantuvo sus negocios muy aparte de nosotros, por ello él siempre permanecía fuera y sólo se dejaba ver en épocas importantes tanto para mamá como para mí. Él jamás las olvidaba.

Se acercaron y yo me dejé caer en sus brazos, mi madre rió y él me estrechó como pocas veces hacía.

\- Espero que este día sea muy especial para ti, hijo. –me dijo alegre mientras me miraba a la cara.

\- ¿Qué no me ves? –exageré una risa y ambos echaron a reír—. Quisiera que todos los días sean así.

\- Cariño, si lo dices por el hecho de no ir a la escuela… -comentó mi madre a lo que yo de inmediato interrumpí.

\- ¡No! –dije divertido—. Me refería a que los dos están aquí. Cuando papá está aquí.

Le di a mi padre un golpecito juguetón en el brazo y de un saltó bajé del banco.

\- ¡Hoy quiero que comamos en casa! –dije dando vueltas, extendiendo los brazos—, pidamos pizzas y veamos la tele.

\- Como tú digas, cariño –aceptó mi madre.

Me pegué a ella en un abrazo fuerte, mi padre revolvió mi cabello y yo lo miré.

Claro, ellos no podían negarme nada ese día.

El día de mi cumpleaños…

* * *

\- ¿Kaz? –dije al teléfono—, soy yo. No es conveniente que vengas.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? –la voz áspera de mi interlocutor resonó por el teléfono.

\- Porque han estado siguiéndome –aseveré aún sin estar seguro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó— ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el parque que dijiste. Sólo que… desde que salí de la bodega he tenido la sensación de que alguien viene siguiéndome. Puede ser uno, tal vez dos empleados de Dante.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –inquirió levemente enojado.

\- Un auto, color gris, con cristales blindados, ha estado estacionado desde que llegué. —dije casi en susurro mirando hacia la esquina en donde el auto estaba.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿y eso qué? Quizás estás quedando paranoica…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamé—. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz Dante, él ya no confía en mí y no voy a dejarnos en evidencia frente a sus trabajadores.

\- Bien, bien, me convences… eh… ¿cómo puedo llamarte? El mote de Amber no me agrada para ti, ¿por qué no comienzas con decirme tu verdadero nombre, eh?

Bufé girando los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo?, no estábamos socializando precisamente.

\- Jack… dime Jack

\- ¿Jack es tu nombre?

\- ¿Quieres mi acta de nacimiento e identificación también? –dije irritado.

Él sonrió detrás del teléfono, y yo continué.

\- Luego te llamo. –anuncié.

\- Me parece perfecto. Necesito saber lo que están por hacer ahí dentro.

\- Ah, claro. Ya lo sabrás.

Sin esperar más colgué, lancé un largo suspiro y miré a mi alrededor, la gente parecía absorta de mis pensamientos y de todo lo que sentía, justo como ese día.

Sacudí la cabeza, la melancolía volvía y no debía de permitirme sentir eso, no en esos momentos. Levanté la mirada y el auto ya no estaba, me puse de pie y caminé lejos de ahí, lo único que quería ese día era tener un mínimo respiro de tranquilidad.

Al llegar a casa le llamé, le describí con exactitud los planes venideros y de mi intervención esa misma noche para cerrar tratos con un empresario árabe que nos proporcionaría entradas de diversas drogas a muy buen precio, además del viaje de Dante a la capital para supervisar algunas cosas sobre el tráfico de armas a Canadá, el Inferno propiamente quedaría desprotegido además de ciertos albergues de víctimas; Kaz no se fijó en eso, sino en la ubicación del jefe y su trayectoria durante esa semana, sepa el diablo para qué, pero yo sin importarme la seguridad del infeliz de mi jefe, solté toda la información que Kaz necesitaba.

Esa noche me presenté con Dante quien se preparaba para su vuelo a Berlín, cuando llegué, él, Tom y Johansson se encontraban reunidos en su oficina, Tom estaba en uno de los sillones, sentado como si nada le importara, y Johansson estaba de pie frente al escritorio mientras Dante finalizaba unas llamadas.

\- Ya que están los tres reunidos… -inició mientras dejaba a un lado el móvil—, quiero que cada uno me llame para darme seguimiento de lo que pasa mientras no esté, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asentimos y él seriamente tomó una maleta negra que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

\- Johansson, vigila el Inferno –el viejo ruso asintió y Dante dirigió los ojos hacia mí—, Amber, encárgate de convencer al árabe; que todas mis apuestas financieras están en ese maldito negocio –se encaminó a la puerta—. Ah, y Tom, vigila que todo esté bajo control con el negocio. Ve con ella.

Dante salió seguido por el ruso, yo solté una sonrisa mordaz y los ojos azules de Johansson me atravesaron como puñales.

\- Adiós –gesticulé con los labios y moví la mano en despedida al ruso que giró los ojos enfadado.

Tom pasó a un lado de mí, detrás de ellos como siempre; reí, quizá Dante no lo sabía, pero su hombre de confianza, su "chico", se estaba tomando atribuciones que sólo él podía gozar antes.

Tom, su muchacho estaba pasando a ser "mi hombre", con aprobación misma del jefe.

Quién lo diría.

* * *

\- Veo que tú jamás tienes problemas en convencer a los hombres –aludió Tom con un toque de agresividad.

No me miró, él parecía concentrado en manejar, estábamos de regreso a la ciudad por la carretera de Dresden, el camino estaba oscuro, pasaban de las once de la noche. Yo reí ante su comentario y continué observando por la ventana.

\- Y eso qué. Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Él soltó una pequeña risa, parecía que trataba de sonar sarcástico.

\- Ah, claro. Trabajo sucio. Eso dímelo cuando te toque matar a alguien…

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré.

\- Ah, por favor. Matar a alguien no es nada, mi trabajo es manipular gente… sin importar la manera en la que sea. Sino, dime, ¿te atreverías a chupársela a un árabe desagradable de setenta años?

Él arrugó la cara y me lanzó una breve mirada, sorprendido.

\- ¿Se la mamaste a ese tipo?

\- De alguna manera teníamos que efectuar el contrato. –respondí con obviedad.

\- ¡Que asco! –exclamó.

\- No te preocupes, chico delicado; me aseguré de ir a vomitar y lavarme los dientes antes de salir. –sonreí guiñándole el ojo.

Él rió sin quitar la mirada del camino, se miraba tan jodidamente sexy que no pude evitar contemplarlo por un largo instante. Maldita sea, él no se esforzaba tanto en hacerme reaccionar a cada uno de sus gestos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo al notar mi silencio.

\- Nada –volví la mirada hacia afuera.

Golpeé el piso con el tacón y apreté el botón para que ambos vidrios subieran, encendí el clima, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me giré hacia él.

\- Gracias por no decirle a Dante.

\- No lo has olvidado –dijo tornándose serio.

\- No podría olvidar eso –jugueteé con mis manos, comenzaba a sentirme nervioso—. ¿Puedo saber por qué no le dijiste?

Tom aguardó silencio unos instantes y yo parecía presionarlo con la mirada, él me miró y respondió:

\- Me pareció que él no debía saber eso.

Su tono de voz no me dijo nada, ¿no debía?, ¿en verdad eso pensaste, Tom?

\- Bueno… entonces…

\- No pienso chantajearte, si eso crees. –se adelantó a mis palabras. Vaya, este tipo era inteligente.

\- Muy bien, porque no pensaba caer en juegos.

\- Lo sé –volteó a verme—. Tu estilo es otro.

Reí mordiéndome el labio inferior, y él volvió a soltar hacia mí esa risa preciosa que comenzaba a volverme loco.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? –dije olvidándome de lo que acabábamos de hablar.

\- Hacer ¿qué? –frunció las cejas.

\- Eso –moví la cabeza apuntándolo—. Estas coqueteándome.

\- ¡Estás loco! –exclamó sin ofenderse—. Yo sólo estoy manejando.

\- Ajá, ¿y por qué sonríes tanto?

\- Por lo que dices.

\- Claro –dije escéptico—, sabes que me gustas, ¿no? Entonces deberías de evitar hacer eso.

\- ¿Me estás probando o algo? –me miró dubitativo.

\- Para nada.

\- Pensé que lo habías dicho en broma.

\- No podría jugar con eso. ¿Acaso te he demostrado lo contrario?

Él se mantuvo en silencio y me miró fijamente unos instantes, después volvió al camino.

\- Tal vez quisiera que me demostraras más cosas.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo qué? –incliné la cabeza mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Tom soltó a reír como si le costara creer nuestra conversación.

\- Amber, tú no hagas esto.

\- Hacer, ¿qué? –dije pausadamente.

\- Provocarme. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo.

\- No lo niego –me encogí de hombros—. Tal vez sea porque te extrañé.

\- Ah, claro –soltó incrédulo—, pues no lo pareciera.

\- ¿Quieres probar?

Moví la mano para tocarlo pero él me detuvo tomándome fuerte por la muñeca.

\- No querrás matarnos.

\- Eso se puede solucionar. Para el auto.

\- Estás loco… -rió soltándome la mano.

\- Oh, vamos Tom, sólo será un momento –supliqué tomándolo del brazo—. Anda. Para el auto.

Desvió el auto hacia los árboles que bordeaban la carretera, entre los grandes troncos se estacionó, apagó las luces exteriores y encendió la interior, me miró manteniéndose tenso.

\- Y bien…

\- Quería agradecerte. –dije en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé… quizá por el hecho de haberme guardado el secreto y por haber ido a buscarme cuando sucedió lo de los americanos.

\- Yo no fui a buscarte, Dante nos mandó. –él de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

Yo reí sarcásticamente y él pareció enfadarse.

\- ¡Por favor!, sé que lo hiciste por mí, más que por él.

Él negó con la cabeza y habló:

\- ¿Eso es todo? Porque debo…

Le interrumpí lanzándome a su boca, lo tomé de la mejilla acercándolo a mí, él tardó en corresponder pero al final terminó cediendo, puso la mano sobre la mía mientras mi lengua se hacía paso por su boca, no quería separarme, sus labios eran adictivos, deliciosos, estaba aferrado a seguir disfrutándolos cuando él me apartó de un empujón.

\- Mierda, ¡Amber!, no. Debemos volver

Reí y limpié mis labios.

\- Eso no importa, ¿quién nos espera? Dante ni siquiera lo sabrá. –dije al tiempo en que abría la puerta y salía.

\- ¿Dónde vas? –me siguió con la mirada.

\- Tranquilo –grité cambiándome hacia el asiento trasero, entre y cerré fuertemente la puerta, me recosté utilizando todo el largor del asiento—. Sigo aquí, para ti…

Dudó unos instantes pero al cabo de unos segundos se movió saltando los asientos delanteros y arrojándose sobre mí, lo recibí en un abrazo efusivo dejando que mi boca lo entretuviera, él se movió acomodándose entre mis piernas, mientras yo me removí en el largo asiento acolchado, de inmediato se quitó la sudadera permitiéndome más acceso a la firmeza de su cuerpo. No me soltaba los labios y yo parecía entusiasmado con ello, apretaba con fuerza las serpientes de su cabello y él acarició mis piernas subiendo el vestido para poder tener pleno acceso a mí, solté un suspiro al separarnos sólo para volver a unirnos más desesperados que nunca.

Me acariciaba y sus besos bajaron por todo mi torso, yo lo miraba agitado hasta que se posicionó entre mis piernas y acarició mi pene por encima de la ropa interior, me mordí los labios al sentir su contacto, apreté los ojos al notar que sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel de mi cadera, sus manos, en un movimiento fluido me desnudaron de la parte inferior, alargué la mano y lo llevé a mi boca de nuevo, quería sentir sus labios una y otra vez, como si los conociera de nuevo, sólo para perderme en la locura que él me brindaba.

Me repuse y lo empujé bruscamente hacia el otro lado, él comprendió y se aflojó los jeans, se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de la camioneta y yo me puse sobre las palmas de mis manos, sonreí con lascivia y él se relamió los labios, me acerqué a gatas hacia él y Tom puso la manos sobre mi cabeza indicándome con un ligero empujón hacia dónde debía de dirigirme.

Levanté el trasero como una perra en celo, sólo para que él me viera, Tom gruñó extasiado mientras lo engullía en mi boca y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, levantando cada vez más el vestido de licra negra.

\- A-Amber… -susurró dejando que yo me moviera a mi ritmo, arriba, abajo, y de nuevo arriba, abajo.

No dije nada, simplemente continué, siendo delicado como pocas veces solía serlo con alguien, no lo dañé, al contrario, estaba más que nunca concentrado en todo lo que hacía y sentía, porque a través de ese toque, incluso, juraba que podía sentir lo que él.

Tom acariciaba mi cabello, mis hombros, de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas cómplices en algo que quizás apenas comprendíamos, sus manos parecieron más suaves para mí y sus labios me parecieron las nubes mismas cuando volví a sentirlos. Nos acomodamos de nuevo, ansiosos de sentir el cuerpo del otro, él me recibió sobre sus piernas, acariciándome como si fuese algo verdaderamente preciado para él.

Sí, algo así sentía y lo sentía tan bien.

Estábamos semi desnudos compartiendo besos de diferentes tipos y caricias que parecían querernos arrancar la piel.

Él comenzó a masturbarnos, sí, a ambos, entre sus fuertes manos, yo me aferré al respaldo, justo detrás de sus hombros comenzando a prepararme para recibirlo, empecé a gemir, mientras él nos frotaba haciéndonos perder la respiración, lo besé profundamente sintiendo nuestros cuerpos hervir ante el contacto del otro, bajé la cara mientras él continuaba a un ritmo demasiado sensual y cruel.

\- Amber… -me llamó de nuevo—, mírame –indicó.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con sus ojos, fijos en mí, ardiendo en deseo, un deseo que yo también sentía; mi cuerpo parecía flotar y me estremecí como un inexperto cuando él me rodeó con los brazos y movió su miembro a mi entrada, cerré los ojos perdiendo el contacto visual.

\- Mírame –volvió a demandar.

Obediente abrí los ojos y me sostuve de sus hombros, me deje ir hacia abajo lentamente, él rodeó mi cintura y esperó a que estuviéramos completamente unidos, acaricié su rostro, cercano al mío, que me miraba sin decir ni una palabra; una parte de mí, luchaba para no mirarlo más, no perderse y contemplarlo; mientras que la otra, estaba ahí, dejándome como idiota perdido en sus hermosos ojos mientras mi cuerpo inconscientemente comenzaba a moverse sobre él.

Grité, de nueva cuenta en la realidad, mi cuerpo ardía mientras brincaba sobre él, Tom me sostenía de la cintura mientras besaba mi pecho, él había abierto la parte superior del vestido y había logrado descubrir parte de mí, yo parecía absorto a esos pequeños detalles; estaba perdido en esa sensación magnifica de sentirme… en realidad no sabía cómo me sentía.

Pero era algo maravilloso.

\- ¡Oh dios, Tom! –exclamé cuando él me tomó de las caderas para impulsarme arriba y abajo—. ¡Ahh!

Él se empujaba contra mí evitándome hablar, nos movíamos como un par de locos sin freno, apartó el cabello de mi cara y me tomó de la nuca atrayéndome a sus labios, puse las manos sobre sus mejillas pegándolo a mí por más tiempo, jugueteé con sus labios y dejé que su lengua me invadiera, él me tomó por las nalgas y yo gimoteé apretando su labio inferior, joder, había olvidado el pequeño recuerdito dejado por Dante días atrás.

Sin embargo esa combinación de sensaciones hizo que me encendiera aún más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó

\- Nada, nada…

Lo besé de nuevo y él volvió a repetir la operación sobre los moretones en mi trasero, esta vez me limité a gemir de gusto; comenzaba a sentirme embargado por las sensaciones del orgasmo, mientras sentía el ardor en mi piel y la exquisita sensación de tenerlo dentro.

\- A-Amber… -dijo manteniendo el ritmo de nuestros movimientos—. Ya voy…

\- Hazlo –susurré sin dejar de moverme.

Él tomó mi pene y movió su mano para provocarme, grité de nuevo cerrando los ojos y dejándome ir en el vaivén delicioso del orgasmo. Nos corrimos y eso fue lo más delicioso experimentado en ese noche.

Volvió a pasar las manos por mis moretones y yo me quejé a lo que él se movió.

\- ¿Qué…? –dijo asomándose para verme—. ¡Mierd… Amber! –me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

A juzgar por su rostro pasmado, los moretones dejados por Dante aún estaban muy, pero muy visibles.

\- Ah… olvida eso, no es nada.

Intenté apartarme pero él no me dejó, me tenía sujetado de las caderas.

\- ¿Quién te lo hizo? –dijo seriamente.

\- Tom… no -susurré escondiendo mi rostro. ¿Sentía vergüenza?

\- Fue Dante, ¿verdad?

No respondí y le di un beso que él no dudó en responder, seguíamos unidos, y sentía unas terribles ganas de quedarme así por siempre, entre sus brazos, conservando su calidez, es sensación extraña de protección, de certeza de que nada malo me pasaría dentro de esa camioneta, junto a él.

Apartó las manos pasando por mis muslos, mi corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, una sensación extraña me invadió completamente, dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos fijamente, su aroma era embriagador y su piel, su maldita piel me parecía un imán que me hacía no querer despegarme de él. Me encogí dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hueco su hombro, miraba al vacío de la oscuridad de los vidrios, acariciando levemente con los dedos los costados de su torso. Lancé un suspiro melancólico, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en un sólo instante, el ambiente semi iluminado y la cercanía al cuerpo de Tom, sólo me hicieron querer una cosa.

\- Abrázame -pedí con voz temblorosa.

Él no se movió, yo apreté los ojos aferrándome a él, esperando a que lo hiciera.

\- Tom. Abrázame como aquella noche en Berlín. Por favor.

Él dudó, sin embargo no lo hizo, me levanté dándole la cara, él no quiso mirarme, lo tomé de la mandíbula.

\- Maldita sea, hazlo -demandé fuertemente a su cara y él me dio un golpe a la mano para que lo soltara.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Idiota. -gruñí enfadado, tomé mi ropa interior para luego salir del auto.

\- Amber... Espera. -él intentó sujetarme pero yo me escabullí.

Él bajó el vidrio y mientras se acomodaba los pantalones me gritó:

\- ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Nada que te importe, imbécil. -respondí mientras me acomodaba debajo del vestido.

\- Vuelve aquí -demandó tomando su playera para limpiar su abdomen aún húmedo de mí, acto seguido, tomó la sudadera saliendo del auto-. ¿Qué mierda pretendes? Vístete adentro.

\- ¡No! -grité furioso.

Estaba indignado, dolido, él no podía haberse negado.

Me detestaba por haber pedido eso, jamás lo había hecho y hoy quedaba completamente en ridículo al haber sido rechazado por él.

Él precisamente.

No, no podía, él no podía rechazarme. Se suponía que le importaba, ¿no?

Me jaló del brazo y yo lo empujé fuertemente, era imposible que en esta maldita noche él se negara a sostenerme a la cordura, se lo había pedido, suplicado, Amber jamás hacia eso.

Y él me había decepcionado.

Le di la vuelta a la camioneta mientras terminaba de acomodar el vestido, él me siguió a cierta distancia, acomodé mi cabello y comencé a caminar a la orilla en la carretera.

\- ¿Qué haces? -gruñó detrás de mí, ya se había colocado la chamarra.

No respondí y continué caminando a paso ligero, Tom me sujetó del brazo y me giró hacia él, yo respondí levantando la mano para darle un golpe que rápidamente bloqueó.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! -grité fuertemente y él se enfureció.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! -levantó la voz agresivamente-. Primero te me insinúas y ahora ¿por algo tan tonto pretendes quedarte en medio de la nada haciendo tu berrinche?

\- No es un berrinche, inútil.

Caminé de nuevo, él volvió a alcanzarme, y yo me aparté de su agarre.

\- ¡Tú jamás entenderías esto! ¡Yo te pedí una sola cosa, una maldita cosa y no puedes hacerlo! Eres igual que todos, Tom, igual que el maldito de Dante que quiere a las personas para buscar su propio placer. ¡Eres un idiota!

\- Joder. Amber, cállate y regresa al auto.

\- ¡No! –grité caminando rápidamente, él al parecer, me seguía el paso.

\- Vuelve al maldito auto.

\- ¡Que no!

\- No me obligues a llevarte por las malas. –amenazó y yo lo ignoré.

Estaba en verdad furioso, contenía las lágrimas y apretaba las manos, Tom me había hecho bajar de mi nube, de mi absurda nube a la cual jamás debí haberme subido. Nunca me había sucedido esto, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido cualquier otro, no hubiera dudado en cumplir ese mínimo y sencillo deseo que le había pedido.

Justamente en esos momentos, en esa noche que necesitaba sentirme unido a alguien, sentirme, al menos, importante sólo por unas horas… a Tom se le ocurría rechazarme.

Hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación, ese confort que él me brindó esa noche, esa noche de la que poco puedo recordar, mi cuerpo aún recordaba esa sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí, ese hermoso recuerdo que quería, que quiero revivir…

Me sentía peor que mierda.

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló fuertemente, yo intenté defenderme pero torció mi antebrazo hacia atrás inmovilizándome manteniendo la presión, en esos instantes rogué a que un auto pasara, pero tal parecía que el destino esa noche no estaba a mi favor.

Me arrastró hasta la camioneta, yo reñía e insultaba hasta que él me empujó contra el auto para abrir la puerta y yo le di un golpe con mi brazo libre, en el estómago.

\- No pretendas hacer tu papel de capataz, que conmigo no funciona –reñí.

Iba a alejarme pero él me tomó de la cintura y volvió a ponerme contra la fría camioneta, ahora sí, violentamente, yo empujé sus manos que intentaron sujetarme.

\- ¡Ya déjate de niñerías!

\- ¡No son niñerías! –grité al borde del llanto—. ¡Tú jamás lo entenderás!

\- ¿Entender?, entender, ¿qué? Que eres un maldito caprichoso que…

\- Que hoy es mi maldito cumpleaños –dije en voz baja pasando las manos por mi rostro, él de inmediato calló sus palabras—. Y que lo único que quería… era un jodido abrazo, de la persona que fuera…

\- ¿Sólo por eso? -dijo sin importancia-. Amber tú...

Su actitud me enojaba más y más.

\- Eres un imbécil -afirmé apretando las manos-. No cabe duda que lo eres.

Caminé de nuevo alejándome de él.

\- Amber, no hagas esto.

Me volví y con toda la cólera que me provocaba le grité:

\- ¡No sabes lo que es vivir completamente solo! Sin tener a nadie que se importe tan siquiera de tu jodido cumpleaños. He vivido sin eso, Tom, sin un puto abrazo sincero desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que estar rodeado de personas que sólo te utilizan es bonito? Te tratan como un objeto más, unos dicen que aman, otros que odian, pero todo es mentira, ¡todo!

\- Amber... -habló pero yo continué sin poder contener la ira.

\- Sólo eso te pedía, ¿acaso te es tan difícil hacerlo después de haberme cogido en esta maldita camioneta?

Gruñí y me aparté, me sentía terrible, como cada año en esta fecha, cuando los recuerdos vienen y me doy cuenta de la cruel realidad...

\- Está bien -dijo siguiéndome de nueva cuenta y tomándome de la cintura para después regresarme a la camioneta-, lo acepto. No lo hice porque tenía miedo.

Desvié la cara y él me empujó fuerte contra el auto, intenté pegarle pero él me sujetó de las muñecas, y con su cuerpo me inmovilizó.

\- No quería dejarte, incluso si sucedía ahora, sería incapaz de alejarme, justo como esa noche… Mierda -murmuró-. Amber o ¡como sea que te llames! ¿Qué quieres escuchar, que me interesas? Perfecto, ahí lo tienes.

Me tomó fuertemente del cabelló y se acercó a mi oído, yo peleé porque me soltara pero no lo hizo.

\- Me encantas –gruñó contra mí, con tanta rabia y coraje que yo volví a intentar separarme. No pude—. Tú… en verdad no sabes lo que haces conmigo. Me vuelves loco, un idiota... Tanto que ahora podría volver a follarte con la misma intensidad, porque no me canso de ti, porque cada vez te deseo más y más, maldita sea.

\- ¡Suéltame ya! –demandé mientras él continuaba sometiéndome.

\- ¡No! –gritó muy cerca de mí—. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere que te vayas. Joder…-puso su frente contra mi sien aún con ese tono agresivo mientras encerraba su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura-. ¿Querías eso? ¿Lo querías, maldita sea? Ahí está... no podría abrazarte -yo dejé de poner resistencia y él parecía luchar contra algo interno-, porque si lo hacía, te aseguro que ni Dante sería capaz de apartarte de mí. Ni él, ni nadie. ¿Lo entendiste?

Volví la cara hacia él, me miraba con una terrible contradicción en sus ojos, ¿lo que acababa de decir era cierto? Miraba el coraje y frustración en su rostro, observó mis labios y estando lo suficientemente cerca para que me besara, yo lo empujé hacia atrás y rápidamente abrí la portezuela de la camioneta sin mirarlo, él comprendió y se apartó, entré sin decir nada, aún debía asimilar eso, y al parecer, él también ya que permaneció unos segundos parado a un lado sin moverse, para luego entrar, encender el auto y reanudar nuestro trayecto a casa.

Él manejó hasta el edificio en el que estaba mi departamento, en todo el camino no volvimos a cruzar palabra, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo, por fortuna había entrado en el asiento trasero, así que nuestras presencias estaban parcialmente divididas.

Al estacionarse, de inmediato bajé y fui directo a la cajuela, quitó el seguro y tomé mi maleta, él bajó y se acercó mientras yo cerraba la portezuela, cerró la sudadera y frotó sus manos, él no llevaba nada debajo y el clima había bajado un poco; me dirigí a la puerta principal del edificio y él me siguió, yo sólo pensaba en llegar a mi habitación, ducharme y olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Estando a punto de llegar, él me llamó:

\- Hey... Espera.

Seguí avanzando, intentando ignorar su voz, me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo deteniéndome, no tenía ganas de discutir, me giré y él me atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndome entre sus brazos, de inmediato solté la maleta e intenté apartarme pero no pude, él presionaba ligeramente mi cabeza hacia su hombro y mi cintura hacia su cuerpo, me removí pero él no me soltó.

\- Lo siento. -susurró a mi oído.

\- Suéltame -quise gritar pero ahí me di cuenta de mi voz entrecortada-. Tom... no. -supliqué tembloroso.

Él apretó el abrazo y yo tiraba de su ropa para apartarlo, pero no pude. Me mordí los labios conteniendo las sensaciones que me provocaba mi corazón agitado. Sentía su respiración también agitada y mi resistencia parecía irse entre cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Tom... -exhalé cerrando los ojos-, déjame. Yo... no quiero. Suéltame -chillé

Las palabras sobraban, lo sabía pero no quería que ese silencio me hiciera explotar en sentimientos. Tom no sabía lo que hacía, ahora, hace unas horas, aquella noche en el hotel... Él estaba matándome con eso, Amber nunca había actuado de esta manera, jamás se había dejado ver débil ante nadie, tampoco había liberado el martirio de su pasado a nadie, ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué con él no puedo ser tan fuerte como siempre he sido?

Dejé de poner resistencia, de nueva cuenta volví a recordar sus palabras, tan directas que parecí desvanecerme entre su cuerpo, correspondí con una necesidad que no me conocía, puse toda mi fuerza en ello como si quisiera fusionarme en la tibieza de su cuerpo, él aflojó los brazos volviéndolo algo reconfortante; no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero definitivamente yo no quería separarme, me dio un beso entre el cabello y suavemente nos separamos. No esperé ni un segundo, tomé la maleta y entré. No dijimos más, porque entre nosotros, esa noche, ya todo estaba dicho.


	18. Chapter 18

Entré a la oficina y Dante terminaba de hablar con uno de los comandantes de la ciudad, lo noté por el peculiar uniforme y modales que lo definían; pasé de largo y tomé asiento sin hacer muy relevante mi presencia, compartieron un par de palabras y el hombre se despidió cordialmente. Dante era muy astuto para las relaciones que le aseguraban el poder y seguridad en la ciudad, todos en ese lugar estaban bajo su mando y cada día me daba cuenta de eso.

Él era como el dios de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué tienes de nuevo? –preguntó encendiendo un puro y caminando hacia mí–. ¿Todo bien con el negocio?

\- El árabe firmó y quedó plenamente complacido con todos los términos –levanté la mirada hacia el jefe que estaba de pie frente a mí disfrutando del humo que salía de su boca como si nada le importara.

\- Ajá. –dijo sin mirarme.

\- Ajá, ¿qué? –pregunté curioso.

\- No seas idiota –me miró seriamente—. Háblame de Amber. ¿Qué hizo en esos días?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal –afirmé poniéndome serio—, excepto un día… -él me miró atento—, salió de la bodega y fue a un parque sólo para hablar por teléfono, supuse que esperaba a alguien pero después canceló la reunión por algún motivo. Rato después fue a su departamento y de ahí no salió hasta la noche, como siempre.

Dante permaneció en silencio, mirándome hasta que comentó:

\- Algo me dice que esa zorra está en contacto con ellos.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? –pregunté atento a su reacción.

\- Seguir detrás suyo –¿ese tipo quería joderme aún más?; bufé y asentí—. Tarde o temprano tendrá un error… Y cuando eso suceda, tú estarás ahí.

Caminó hacia su gran escritorio y yo me puse de pie siguiéndolo.

\- No te entiendo –agregué—, sabes que te está traicionado, sin embargo él sigue teniendo el mismo poder de siempre. No deberías… no sé, ¿desterrarlo o algo así?

Él apagó el puro y sin mirarme respondió:

\- Bien sabes que no puedo, Tom –permaneció unos instantes en silencio y me miró—. Me conozco, y sé que si le cobro cada una de sus faltas, y esta traición… créeme, la muerte sería poco para ese infeliz. Además, el negocio… mis negocios detestablemente lo necesitan. Créeme, no es fácil encontrarse a alguien como Amber, muchacho.

Claro, si me lo decía a mí precisamente.

Esa tarde fue lo mismo, anduve por el edificio de su departamento alrededor de tres horas, por fortuna, mi poca paciencia no salió a flote en todo ese rato ahí; mi cabeza no dejaba de repasar lo que habíamos hablado en la carretera, Amber era experto en controlar personas, bien me lo había dicho, y en ese ataque emotivo logró… bueno, no quiero ni aceptar lo que logró.

Me preguntaba si quizá estuviese haciendo lo mismo que hace con Dante, dominarlo de cierta manera emocional para que él pudiese mantenerlo en esa caja de cristal en la cual él mismo lo había colocado para que nadie lo tocara, siempre me había cuestionado la dependencia de Dante con Amber y viceversa, al principio no lo comprendía, pero ahora, a estas alturas, creo que puedo comprenderlo casi a la perfección.

Amber tenía esa facilidad de ingresar a tu sistema, a tus pensamientos, a todo de ti para que termines siendo uno más en su juego. Tenía esa habilidad de tomarte sin siquiera tocarte y hacer que, sin mencionarlo, terminaras haciendo lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera.

«Joder».

Dante siempre se refería a él como un objeto, o como una perra insensible y traicionera, pero eso no fue lo que me dejó ver Amber aquella noche en el hotel, quizás sea un buen actor, o quizá ande contándole su vida a cualquiera que quiera controlar, pero algo en su mirada; cuando me miraba muy, muy cerca, me decía que lo que sucedía frente a mí era algo distinto.

Distinto a lo que hacía con los demás.

¡Maldita sea! No, no debía de sentirme "especial", Amber era una puta, una maestra del disfraz y de la mentira; nada puede hacerme sentir seguro a su lado, porque todo lo que da es mentira, una constante farsa creada para atraer a los estúpidos, sí, eso.

Yo estaba cayendo en su juego, pero hasta hoy, ahora, estoy a tiempo de manipular eso. Dante no merece que esté acostándome con su mano derecha, si es que aún se le puede considerar así; debo de estar un paso delante de Amber, no dejarme llevar como lo ha hecho con todos y averiguar si es que tiene ese nexo con los americanos.

Porque si joden a Dante, nos joden a todos.

Y yo no sería capaz dejarlo caer.

Pero tampoco podría dejar a Amber.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del inferno, estaba ya en el segundo piso en el que todo era completo desenfreno, cuerpos agitándose unos contra otros mientras las luces de neón alumbraban intermitentemente al ritmo de la música; al frente, en una jaula dorada una pareja tenía sexo, el hombre golpeaba repetidamente a la mujer mientras la penetraba al tiempo que la ovación de pervertidos los rodeaba apretujando entre sus brazos a su puta de turno.

Había visto tantas veces el mismo espectáculo que ni siquiera sentía compasión por el suplicio de la mujer.

Entre la multitud los vi apartarse como un par de novios recelosos del mundo, Amber y un hombre, tan divertidos que me parecía una ilusión el verlo sonreír, los seguí con la mirada y me detuve mirando su trayectoria, ellos iban hacia las habitaciones y, de vez en vez, el hombre, que no pasaba de los 30, se volvía para besarlo ansiosamente. Vaya, al tipo le había tocado ganar esa noche y parecía no tener reparo en pasar por las mesas presumiéndolo como el delicioso ejemplar "femenino" que era.

Aunque siendo sincero, si pudiera, también haría lo mismo.

No cualquiera podía estar con ella... él. Amber era quien te daba el honor de pasar un instante de tu vida a su lado, porque Amber siempre los elegía, como me eligió a mí... o como lo eligió a él.

No pude evitar imaginar lo que harían entre esas paredes, un impulso enfermo me recorrió y estando a punto de ir por él, una mano pesadamente se posó sobre mi hombro.

\- Hora de irnos, muchacho.

Johansson me había librado de lo probablemente más estúpido que pudiese haber hecho esa noche, sin más, lo seguí; debíamos ir a cobrar a un peculiar sujeto que nos debía demasiado y parecía no querer reivindicarse con nuestro jefe, esa noche estaba hasta cierto punto indispuesto, no había comido en todo el día y eso se traducía en un muy mal humor que hasta ahora controlaba para no tener que matar al primer idiota que se atravesara.

Al llegar, el enorme hombre de la entrada nos miró examinándonos con esa terrible cara de bravucón que siempre aplicaban los de su clase para intimidar a los nuevos, Johansson le dio unos billetes y él se vio forzado a dejarnos pasar. El enorme lugar, un lote baldío acomodado en forma de un coliseo grotesco de pelea, no podía soportar un alma más, las personas se empujaban y gritaban alrededor de la arena de combate, que no era más que una enorme jaula que albergaba a dos hombres grandulones cubiertos de sangre.

El olor de la marihuana y tabaco, orín y sudor se mezclaban en todo el ambiente y aquello parecía una cloaca abierta que sólo dejaba salir lo peor de lo peor de la sociedad. Noté todo el perímetro en cuestión de un par de minutos, Johansson fue buscando al custodio del mala paga mientras yo observaba las sillas de plástico, las mesas a punto de romperse, las latas de cerveza por el piso; unas luces amarillas que alumbraban parpadeantes dándole el toque que le faltaba a ese deplorable espectáculo de pelea, en fin, todo ahí era un completo desastre.

Observé al infeliz que vendía cervezas con una cubeta la cual estaba llena de hielos, o más bien, agua helada, el imbécil cayó al piso lleno de lodo mientras la gente parecía ignorarlo, al fondo, un grupo de hombres discutían por la apuesta en turno, mientras que en el centro de todo ese conglomerado de grotescos cuerpos, se encontraba la jaula en donde un hombre moreno pateaba la cabeza del otro hombre que yacía sobre el piso intentando levantarse como un robot inservible que se cae a pedazos pero que sin embargo pretende continuar con su actividad; de repente una extraña sensación me abordó, Johansson había desaparecido y yo me encontraba en medio de toda esa masa de gente, levanté el teléfono y ordené que un grupo de los nuestros fuera al lugar, la sensación de sentirme vigilado había regresado provocando que mi garganta se cerrara casi sin permitirme respirar.

Me moví de regreso a donde se encontraría el apoderado de tan asqueroso lugar, el hombretón custodio, detrás de una gran mesa de madera, se levantó e intentó sacar su arma al advertir mi presencia acercarse intempestivamente, yo me moví y en dos saltos ya estaba frente a él, sólo saqué mi arma y apunté al pecho del infeliz, el hombre se quedó inmóvil.

\- Tu jefe –exigí agresivamente.

\- Detrás de esa puerta. –respondió indicando con la cabeza.

Lo empujé delante de mí y el hombre abrió la puerta de madera, al pasar por el marco de la puerta, pude ver bien al hombre del parche en el ojo frente al escritorio del deudor, sonrió y levantó su arma apuntándome, no avancé más y me escudé contra la pared, escuché el ruido del balazo golpear el concreto. Corrí entre la gente intentando camuflarme y encontrar a Johansson, la pista de heavy metal que resonaba en las bocinas del lugar minimizaba lo que acababa de suceder. Un disparo reventó uno de los focos y la gente comenzó a moverse asustados de un lado a otro intentando salir. Vi a Johansson esconderse entre los muros a unos cuantos metros de mí, él llevaba su arma y parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

Los disparos comenzaron a anunciar el camino del hombre con el parche, él definitivamente iba por mí. Empujaba a las personas siguiéndome los pasos. Corrí hacia la salida, el marco de la puerta se miraba pequeño para toda la gente que quería pasar por él como una jauría que huye al matadero. Noté cómo un hombre con escopeta se paraba en medio de la entrada apuntando a mi dirección, me moví a la izquierda y un hombre, a escasos metros de mí, salió volando debido al impacto del arma. Corría en zigzag, empujando, insultando, escabulléndome mientras bajaba mi cabeza entre cada zumbido de bala. Les disparaba pero esto era más que un acto reflejo ya que no podía ubicar dónde exactamente estaba el hombre del parche.

La gente se empujaba y gritaba despavorida. Me escondí a un lado de la enorme base de la jaula que se apartaba por tres metros de la pared, me puse en cuclillas mirando que a mis espaldas ninguno de ellos apareciera, recargué la pistola, quince balas más, esperando a que los demás llegaran y nos ayudaran a salir de ese aprieto. Los busqué con la mirada y aun no aparecían, una mujer cayó muerta frente a mí con el cráneo reventado. Me puse de pie aferrándome a la pistola. Me moví entre la multitud que era empujada hacia la salida. El hombre de la escopeta disparaba al azar, mientras otro revisaba entre la gente, sostuve la respiración, de repente la balacera dejó de escucharse.

Revolviéndome entre las personas temerosas a morir, me acerqué a donde se encontraba el hombre del parche, un hombre se volvió para quitarle el arma, y yo salté de la multitud yendo directamente hacia él, de repente vi a uno levantar su arma desde mi lado derecho y yo gire el brazo para dispararle, esto lo alertó, le disparó al hombre y una mujer gritó. Él cambió su rumbo, siguiéndome. Una bala zumbó en mis oídos perforando la enorme lona protectora del ring de pelea. La música seguía sonando sobre nuestras cabezas, los gritos de la gente, los disparos y las violentas guitarras eléctricas se combinaban casi armoniosamente.

Regresé al fondo del lugar, brinqué y salté sobre la mesa en donde estaba el hombre que custodiaba la oficina, un conjunto de balas me siguieron estampándose contra la pared y la madera de roble que me escudaba. Me incliné de inmediato.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda», recité asomándome y levantando el brazo para disparar al enemigo, vi el visaje de Johansson disparar también hacia otros dos que lo abordaban.

\- Vas a morir, Tom Kaulitz -gritó el hombre entre la balacera-. ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Infeliz -bufé para mí mismo levantándome de nuevo y disparando, él se escudó en un muro que soltó pedazos de concreto al recibir el balazo.

\- _Don't move, mother fucker_! -sentí el cañón en mi espalda y dejé de moverme-. _I got him_! -gritó hacia su líder.

Me levantó manteniendo la amenaza, me arrebató el arma. Miré a mí alrededor, ya tenían a Johansson, uno de ellos le apuntaba en la cabeza, el hombre del parche detuvo la conmoción. Un par de infelices que corrieron a la salida fueron acribillados. Ya nadie más estaba, sólo nosotros.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya -burló mientras se acercaba a mí-. Al fin te tengo frente a frente, maldito bastardo. Te ves más inofensivo de lo que creí.

\- Hijo de puta... ¿Qué diablos quieres? -el hombre me tomó del cabello haciendo que me hincara.

\- ¡Déjenlo! -gritó Johansson pero fue callado por sus captores.

El hombre del parche rió divertido y continuó:

\- Ahora no podrás dispararme para sentirte héroe -caminó unos pasos hacia mí jalando su playera para dejar al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho, justo debajo de la clavícula-. ¿Recuerdas esto, perro?

Reí sin intimidarme y él me dio un puñetazo en la quijada.

\- No cabe duda que Dante te ha entrenado bien, cachorro. Eres igual de desesperante que tu… maldito jefe.

El tono sarcástico de ese hombre me enfermaba, el ritmo de sus palabras asomaban mucho más de lo que decía, por alguna extraña razón él se burlaba queriendo herir más allá de mi ego, su simple presencia me provocaba unas increíbles ganas de matarlo. Me dio otro puñetazo sacándome sangre y yo intenté atraparlo, pero él retrocedió y el otro hombre me golpeó debajo de la nuca haciéndome caer de nuevo de rodillas.

\- Ah, cuidado, el cachorro quiere pelea -dijo divertido.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! -gruñí y él echó a reír.

\- Debo admitir que para ser un perro faldero tienes muy buena puntería. Pero déjame decirte, _little dog_, nadie puede derribarme y vivir para contarlo -me apuntó la frente con la pistola-. ¿Qué tu jefe no te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores?

\- Tú no mereces el mínimo respeto, pedazo de mierda -gruñí mirándolo y él alzó la ceja derecha conteniendo el enojo.

\- No me esperaba menos de ti, cachorro.

De repente empujaron el portón y sin esperar más golpeé su mano apartando la amenaza de mi cabeza, me puse de pie golpeando con el codo a quien tenía detrás. Él movió los brazos para golpearme, lo esquivé y me puse detrás suyo empujándolo contra el hombre del parche. Corrí hacia la salida, mis compañeros disparaban avanzando y acorralando a los contrarios. Ellos se disiparon para esconderse. Me cubrí detrás de un muro, Johansson estaba a cinco metros de distancia, protegiéndose detrás de otro muro a punto de venirse abajo, me hizo una señal para que me acercara, negué ya que los disparos iban y venían entre nosotros. Johansson me lanzó una pistola desde el piso, me incliné y la tomé para reanudar mi combate con ese hijo de puta. Miraba a mis compañeros adueñarse del lugar, los americanos caían junto con los demás cuerpos regados por todo el lugar. Me asomé y lo busqué desesperadamente al hombre pero ya no lo encontré, los disparos cesaron, todos nos dispersamos a buscarlos, Johansson fue de inmediato a la oficina de nuestro deudor pero lo encontró muerto. No encontramos a nadie, regresé por mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba el ruso y lo abordé con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

\- Esto era una maldita emboscada, ¡imbécil!

Iba a derribarlo pero los demás me sujetaron apartándome del ruso que cubriendo su labio sangrante me miró.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? -gritó enfurecido, yo jamás lo había golpeado.

\- ¡Tú eres el que se ha vuelto loco! -grité moviendo las manos violentamente-. ¿Querías matarnos? Hasta un maldito novato sospecharía de esto. La cita en la noche, en su zona, sólo nosotros dos, ¡¿en qué pensabas, idiota?!

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada, sabelotodo? -soltó indignado.

\- Gracias a mí, ellos llegaron -me solté de los hombres-, sino ahora, estaríamos acribillados como este infeliz -apunté al deudor que yacía sobre su propia sangre.

\- Ah y entonces ¿debería agradecerte?

Gruñí y froté mi cara, nuestros hombres nos miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Mínimo! Porque un error como este, bien sabes que Dante no lo perdonaría.

\- Ya lo has dicho, Dante –caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo y me miró—. Tú no eres él.

Salió de ahí y mi cólera aumentó con esas palabras, apreté los puños y salí también.

El soplón seguía jodiéndonos todo.

* * *

\- ¡Oye tú! –grité atravesando el oscuro aparcadero que a esas horas parecía vacío.

Los hombres empaquetaban sobres y cajas de droga, todos voltearon la mirada hacia mí y me fui directamente con Zack. Le di un empujón contra la pared y él parecía desconcertado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿A quién le has estado dando la información? –ataqué directamente, los hombres se apartaron observando el espectáculo.

Había hablado con Dante, y él, al igual que yo estaba de acuerdo con sacarle todo cuanto sabía el soplón. Lo golpeé y ordené a que lo inmovilizaran, los hombres obedecieron y él soltaba una letanía de insultos que no pudieron provocarme más.

Estaba tan encolerizado que era capaz de matar a todos los hombres ahí reunidos con tal de acabar con el soplón que casi nos mata esa noche. Lo sometieron haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el piso, ordené a que lo sujetaran de las muñecas, obedecieron, él me miraba irritado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?

\- ¡Dime todo lo que sepas de ellos! –grité de frente a su cara, con la paciencia agotada y mis manos a punto de golpearle de nuevo.

\- ¡Nada! -gritó él. Le di un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Responde, ¿quién es el hombre del parche negro, el líder?

Zack me miró retadoramente y escupió sangre, intentó soltarse pero no lo dejaron.

\- No lo sé, porque yo no soy el traidor –argumentó comenzando a desesperarse—. Tom, tienes que creer en mí, no sería capaz.

Su voz comenzaba a descomponerse al darse cuenta de su situación, a cuántos no habíamos matado así, por sobrados motivos, traiciones, errores en el trabajo, a veces por simple gusto. Zack no tenía escapatoria, lo sabía al sentir el cañón de mi pistola sobre su frente, a escasos centímetros de su piel.

\- Lo sabes, Tom. Crecimos juntos. Jamás haría algo así –gritó arrugando la frente. Ahora me miraba suplicante-. Tom, somos camaradas, ¿no?

\- No pensaste en eso al traicionarnos. –preparé la siguiente bala, y él cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no he dicho nada! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a nadie de ellos! ¡Te lo juro!

\- No te creo –espeté fríamente, justamente como cuando entrevistaba a mis futuras víctimas.

La muerte es algo tan sencillo, te hace sentir poderoso, un dios sobre la existencia de otra persona. Los hombres, incluso hasta los más valientes, temen a la hora de su muerte, recuerdan, se arrepienten, incuso se humillan para exigir un poco más de vida a pesar de que esta sea una completa mierda. Adoraba ver los rostros suplicantes, las ansias de apretar el gatillo, la adrenalina correr por mis venas y esparcirse como una droga mortal.

\- Llévenlo al calabozo -ordené y los hombres se pusieron en marcha.

El calabozo, llamado así por ser el lugar en donde "entrevistábamos" a nuestros capturados, no era más que una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, con una única silla de madera que mutaba de acuerdo a nuestros intereses a la hora de sacar información. Todos sabían que al entrar a ese lugar no saldrían vivos. Zack y todos ahí lo sabían, iba a sacarle todo lo que sabía y después matarlo, como todos alguna vez en ese lugar.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! -gritó luchando para no ser arrastrado-. Te diré lo poco que sé. Pero por favor, ¡no hagas esto!

\- Habla -demandé.

\- Ese día no hablaba con ninguno de los americanos -atropellaba las palabras que asomaban aún más su desesperación-, el traidor...

\- Maldita sea, ¡Tom! -exclamó Johansson acercándose muy alterado-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?

\- No intervengas -gruñí

\- Suéltenlo -dijo interponiéndose entre el entrevistado y yo.

\- ¡No! -grité por sobre su voz

Los hombres estaban aturdidos, Johansson no podía hacer esto.

\- No vengas a cuestionar mi autoridad -refunfuñé acercándome y pasando su presencia.

\- Johansson, tu sabes que yo no fui -dijo el hombre al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Cállate! –le reprendí—. Llévenselo –dije a los demás

El par de hombres que sujetaban a Zack me miraron titubeantes, Johansson había puesto la contradicción en sus pequeñas mentes, los miré con furia y ellos de inmediato se movieron. Johansson se acercó.

\- Escúchame, Tom –habló serenamente-. Esto no está bien. No puedes venir a sentenciar a muerte a cualquiera. ¿Qué no ves cómo están todos?

Los hombres trabajaban, iban y venían pero las miradas permanecían hacia nosotros, vi cómo los hombres que arrastraban a Zack desaparecieron entre el pasillo hacia el interior del edificio, el ruso continuó:

\- Sé que quieres llegar al fondo de esto, muchacho. Pero perdiendo los estribos no llegarás a ninguna parte.

\- Johansson, tú no entiendes. Debemos de dar con esos hijos de puta, yo no puedo estar con contemplaciones si tengo frente a mí al maldito por el cual casi nos matan.

\- Lo sé. Pero actuando de esta manera sólo lo complicarás más. Debes descansar.

Negué y caminé hacia el pasillo, él me tomó del brazo. Me aparté.

\- Sé lo que hago –espeté mirándolo.

\- No, no sabes. Estás alterado y cansado. No puedes tomar buenas decisiones en este estado.

No entendía cómo podía comportarse de esa manera después de lo que nos pasó.

\- Deja que yo me encargue, y vete a descansar, al menos por ahora. Si Dante estuviera presente te diría lo mismo.

Reí sarcástico y volví a mi camino, él me siguió.

\- Entiende –dijo detrás de mí—. ¿Quieres hacer bien las cosas? Entonces vete y descansa un poco esos malditos nervios y mañana continuamos con el infeliz ese.

Me detuve y me volví hacia él.

\- Me crees incapaz, ¿cierto?

\- Jamás he dicho eso.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿por qué diablos no me dejas hacer mi trabajo y te largas?

\- Porque no puedo dejar cometas locuras. Por favor, esto no es nada contra ti. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada en contra de esos malditos, debemos tener la cabeza fría para poder saber qué hacer. No podemos actuar impulsivamente, cualquier error nos puede costar la vida, bien lo viste hoy. Tom –me miró seriamente—, por favor.

No quería seguir discutiendo, él no iba a dejar de insistir en eso, miré hacia el pasillo y después de unos segundos me alejé dirigiéndome en dirección contraria a él.

\- Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras… -dije más frustrado que enojado.

\- Tom… espera

No hice más caso, salí de ahí sin mirar a nadie más. Todo parecía ir mal esa noche, cuando salí del gran edificio noté que el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con los clásicos colores del amanecer, el enorme terreno apartado de la civilización se miraba a lo lejos mientras yo me dirigía al departamento para, al menos, intentar dormir.

Al día siguiente me topé con que Zack había intentado escapar, tomó un arma y amenazó a los ahí reunidos, mató a uno y en consecuencia Johansson tuvo que dispararle cuatro veces hasta que dejó de moverse. Por más que intentaron sacarle la "verdad" él jamás habló y al cabo de unas horas había muerto desangrado y con diversos golpes en el cuerpo. Tortura que no sirvió de nada para alguien que ya estaba muerto desde antes de saberlo.

No me sorprendió lo sucedido, ni mucho menos la idea de ocultarle lo sucedido al jefe, todos temían que los matara por no haber hecho bien su trabajo, entre ellos Johansson y yo. Sí, yo, aunque no entendía por qué, bien sabía el error y el castigo que también me tocarían al igual que todos por no haber insistido a seguir mis órdenes.

Ya no me importaba eso, quizá podían decirle a Dante que lo torturaron hasta las últimas sin lograr obtener nada de información, o que los americanos nos tendieron una trampa junto con el mala paga de las peleas, eso ya estaba en segundo plano para mí. Ahora mi objetivo no era cuánta droga empaquetaríamos esa tarde, o la vigilancia en el Inferno, sino lo verdaderamente importante para mí era encontrar esos malditos americanos, en especial a ese, al hombre del parche.


	19. Chapter 19

«Algo tarde para un regalo. Espero te gusten los regalos porque no acepto devoluciones».

Sonreí. Llevaba horas observando esa nota, escrita con letras grandes e irregulares, como si lo hubiesen estado presionando para terminar esa pequeña redacción tan poderosa y breve, hecha sobre un pedazo de servilleta. Quizá lo escribió en el café de siempre o en la bodega, o en el auto rumbo al Inferno. Él había tomado un poco de tiempo para escribir esas palabras, para comprar el dije y elegir la pequeña caja roja que yacía sobre la cama, convencer al hombre de seguridad del edificio para que subiera y me lo entregara como si fuese una correspondencia sumamente importante. Miré el dije de oro, de forma rectangular con un delgado puente que lo rodeaba dándole la posibilidad de girar de arriba hacia abajo para mostrar las dos diferentes caras que poseía; la frontal con un vacío en negro que daba la posibilidad de insertar una pequeña fotografía o lo que sea que quiera y, en la trasera, el grabado de una cabeza de león, el perfil mostrando la melena larga del animal, acaricié el grabado, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que recibía un presente por mi cumpleaños. Era un día después de la fecha, pero bien sabía yo que era por eso.

Volví a sonreír en medio de la blancura de mi habitación, había intentado dormir, luego, acomodar algunas cosas en el buró; bañarme, arreglarme, pero siempre volvía a la cama a contemplar el regalo y la nota.

Empujé el dije y éste comenzó a dar vueltas combinando ambas caras, tan diferentes la una de la otra, como si fuese la misma Amber dando vueltas en medio de esa habitación vacía dejando ver las dos partes de su ser, una más oscura y vacía que la otra. Tal vez Tom no sepa la connotación que le he dado a su obsequio, tal vez haya tomado el primer objeto de oro y lo haya mandado sin pensar en todo lo que significaría para mí; quizás Tom no tenía idea de lo mucho que me gustaría, o tal vez… sólo tal vez, él haya sido lo suficientemente astuto como para suponer todo lo que esto provocaría en mí.

Bien supe que después de esa noche algo se había roto entre nosotros, ese algo que me separaba de los demás y que me protegía con todo y mis secretos, ese cristal que Tom había roto, sólo para poder acercarse a mí.

O a lo que él creía que yo era.

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué tan feliz? -preguntó el hombre de camisa negra al lado de mí.

Sonreí mientras miraba al pasar unos aparadores de zapatos, me encogí de hombros y respondí:

\- Porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vengo al cine.

Leo sonrió levemente y me miró incrédulo.

\- Es imposible que nadie te invite al cine.

\- No digo que no tenga invitaciones -dije asumiendo mi papel de ramera interesante-, sólo que esas invitaciones son de otro tipo.

\- Entonces sí, ahora todo tiene sentido -dijo con un toque divertido y yo eché a reír.

\- Los tipos de ahora suelen ser muy directos en cuanto a sus necesidades.

\- ¿Directos? Más bien diría que son unos idiotas.

\- Probablemente -dije observando cada uno de los puestos de joyas, ropa, deportes.

\- ¿Enserio nunca nadie te ha contactado fuera del bar?

Sonreí y lo miré, él tenía ese brillo curioso en la mirada.

\- Obviamente me han contactado, no por nada debo cambiar de número telefónico cada cierto tiempo.

\- Puede que no les des tu número -dijo en sugerencia.

\- Lo he intentado, pero, un teléfono sin contactos para divertirte, no es un teléfono.

\- Buen punto.

\- Yo sólo los tengo para reconocer quien es el que me llama -me detuve a examinar el enorme stand de ropa femenina-. Si me conviene y estoy aburrido respondo, sino, no.

\- Entonces debo ser afortunado -comentó deteniéndose detrás de mí-. Es la tercera vez que respondes mis llamadas.

Me volví hacia él y acaricié su brazo.

\- Es porque tú eres diferente.

Reanudé nuestra caminata. Él me siguió.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A que me agradas demasiado. Tanto que podría pasar todo el tiempo contigo.

Me detuve a un lado de las escaleras eléctricas que llevaban al segundo piso del centro comercial, él se puso frente a mi conteniendo una risa de satisfacción, tuve ganas de besarlo, sin embargo me contuve y observé a la gente pasar.

Durante las últimas semanas habíamos estado saliendo y hablado demasiado, Leo era muy bueno escuchando y en hacerte sentir interesante en cualquier punto de la plática. Habíamos desarrollado una especie de confianza impersonal, en la que tú puedes soltar algunas cosas sobre ti, más no todo.

Nunca había tenido amigos, y el pasar tanto tiempo con alguien se me hacía algo sumamente extraño, sin embargo con él parecía que esa inseguridad se iba a la mierda en tan solo unos segundos.

\- ¿Entonces, me dirás cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

Estábamos en el tercer nivel del centro comercial, debajo de nosotros se movían en espiral las personas que entraban y salían de los locales, tenía apoyados los antebrazos sobre el barandal de cristal que delimitaba el amplio lugar de reluciente piso blanco y repleto del bullicio estrepitoso de las personas.

Acaricié mi cabello que caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo perdiéndome y venerándolo a mi manera, él permaneció con la pregunta en el aire, sabía que tenía que responder. No es que sus preguntas sean demasiado íntimas sino que, entre esa curiosidad absurda, a veces tenía la sensación de estar hablando entre líneas, en metáforas que a veces me descubrían a mí mismo ante alguien que quizá pronto se canse de mí. Hasta cierto punto confiaba en él, pero a veces simplemente no me daba la gana responder con la verdad.

\- Joel –solté sonriéndole coquetamente.

Leo afiló la mirada mientras yo continuaba con mi coqueteo, rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ese no es tu nombre. –aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ah, no me crees –dije simulando sorpresa.

\- Alguien como tú no diría su nombre tan fácilmente.

\- Oye, acabo de decirte que eres especial para mí. Eso basta, ¿no?

\- No –negó—. Además, sé que no es verdad.

Lo miré desconcertado y él continuó:

\- Porque ese nombre, casualmente, es del protagonista de la película que acabamos de ver.

Lo captó al instante y mi desconcierto se desvaneció en un conjunto de risas estúpidas ante él.

Sí, lo acepto, a veces solía ser muy descarado.

\- Está bien, sino quieres decirlo, no hay problema.

\- Algún día, Leo. Algún día.

* * *

Estiré el brazo y él ya no estaba, abrí los ojos y de un salto bajé de la cama. Había esperado media hora después de que habíamos terminado. Él estaba dormido y su móvil sonó, Dante contestó de mala gana y rato después salió de la habitación. Yo no había dormido, nunca lo hacia. Para cuando él desapareció, tomé la bata de satín roja que colgaba de mi lado de la enorme cama y sigilosamente me pegué a la puerta, no escuché nada. Me asomé lentamente y no lo vi, salí al despacho personal que comunicaba a la habitación, caminé lo más silencioso posible, la voz de Johansson poco a poco se iba haciendo audible, estaban en la sala; vi el reloj de pared arriba del enorme cuadro de Salvador Dalí que Dante había ganado en una subasta; marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, ¿qué diablos hacía el viejo ruso a esas horas ahí?

\- Me preocupa –dijo el viejo ruso con su acento firme y serio—. Creo que los americanos saben dónde está y quien es.

\- Eso no puede ser –Dante sonaba preocupado—. No hay nadie más que sepa sobre su existencia, excepto tú y… algunos miembros del concejo.

\- Esto se pone cada vez peor, deberías enviarlo lejos, fuera del alcance de esos malditos.

\- No, no puedo. Estando lejos sería más peligroso. –dijo seriamente.

¿De qué hablaban?, ¿por qué ambos estaban tan preocupados?

La pintura me observaba, estaba ahí con el único propósito de cubrir la puerta de la caja fuerte a la que nadie podía acceder, excepto Dante; detestaba tanto ese maldito lienzo que muchas veces quise destrozar, no tanto por la curiosidad de lo que escondía la caja fuerte, sino por la desesperación que me transmitía. El hombre que se lo había dado le juró que era el original, aunque muy poco creo eso, y aunque lo fuera, esas enfermizas ganas de desgarrarlo seguirían igual.

La maldita pintura, llamada _La cara de la Guerra_ era algo sumamente grotesco y provocador a mis ojos. Una cabeza decapitada con gesto de sufrimiento y agonía, dentro de sus orbitas vacías se encontraban otras cabezas con el mismo gesto. Ojos y boca repletos de esa serie interminable de dolor que parecía seguirme por toda la habitación, la miré fijamente, las serpientes que rodeaban la cara y pretendían entrar a las orbitas parecían moverse, haciendo de los tonos cafés, amarillos y naranjas una tremenda armonía desesperante. Vaya loco, tener algo así en el lugar en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando o follando.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? –preguntó el ruso.

Unos instantes de silencio marcaron la dubitativa de Dante.

\- Aún no es tiempo. Quiero que para cuando eso suceda, él esté acostumbrado a todo esto. Y que sobre todo sepa cómo manejar las cosas.

\- Dante, estás perdiendo tiempo.

\- Sé lo que hago –gruñó y el ruso guardó silencio—. Decirle ahora sería ponerle la soga al cuello, ponerlo a merced de los enemigos. Yo quiero que… algún día, él esté aquí, dirigiendo toda esta mierda.

\- Es tan sólo un muchacho…

\- ¿Y? Eso lo lleva en la sangre Johansson… desde que nació pude verlo. Y así será porque yo lo digo, ¿entendiste?

No escuché al ruso pero supuse que asintió, ¿a quién se referían? Si Dante tenía preferencia hacia ese hombre del que hablaban, debe de ser por alguna razón en especial, una razón que hace que Dante por primera vez en su maldita vida se atreva a pensar en alguien más que no sea él mismo.

\- Necesito que revises los estados de cuenta de Viena y Canadá. Necesito algunos millones.

\- Sí.

Escuché unos ruidos y el arrancar de una hoja.

\- Vaya, ¿010989? Siempre la misma clave…

Él de inmediato siseó su comentario, Johansson guardó silencio.

\- Idiota, no te atrevas a repetirlo de nuevo o te arranco la lengua –dijo golpeado la mesa.

\- Lo siento… sólo que… -aguardó en silencio-. Ese muchacho te importa mucho.

Dante bufó y respondió en ese mismo tono de complicidad al viejo ruso.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me importe, idiota? Si es parte de mi linaje, de mi sangre… parte de mí mismo. El que continuará todo lo que he iniciado…

No, no, esto no puede ser. ¿Enserio?

Dante, hablando de ¿un hijo?

\- ¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

\- Lo más pronto posible. Y ya, lárgate que quiero dormir.

Dante, con un hijo, una persona, un punto débil.

Miré la pintura que seguía ahí, inspirándome asco y desesperación, detrás se escondían tantas cosas que mi mente no alcanzaba a imaginar, detrás de esa maldita pintura se hallaban sus secretos, los secretos con los cuales podría llevarlo al borde de su perdición.

«010989», recité en mi cabeza, "siempre la misma clave", eso quería decir que…

Escuché pasos acercarse. Corrí, cerré la puerta, me deshice de la bata y me arrojé a la cama, me cubrí y cerré los ojos. Minutos después él entró.

Un hijo… Dante con un hijo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –grité ante los ruidos y gritos de Margaret.

La mujer apretaba su mano, ignoró mi voz y le dio un fuerte empujón al niño, de inmediato me acerqué.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –levanté la voz y todas las mujeres ahí reunidas nos miraban con miedo mientras se abrazaban unas con otras.

\- ¡Esta maldita sabandija! –exclamó con desdén—. ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho!

Mostró el dorso de su mano, este sangraba, ella volvió a empujar al chiquillo y sacó su arma.

Las mujeres gritaron y él abrió los ojos mirando fijamente ante la calibre 22 cerca de su cabeza. La tomé de la muñeca y le arrebaté la pistola, Margaret me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces? –soltó agresiva.

\- Es mejor que vayas a curarte eso y dejes las estupideces.

\- Devuélveme el arma.

\- No hasta que te tranquilices –me volví hacia las mujeres—. Ustedes, pónganse en fila india… ¡ya!

\- Amber…

\- Haz lo que te digo –interrumpí tomando al chiquillo del brazo y poniéndolo junto a las demás.

\- Quiero al niño –dijo a lo que yo la miré-. Dante quiere un nuevo atractivo para el Inferno y yo le sugerí a este –movió la cabeza despectivamente hacia él—. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí y ya me harté de sus constantes enfermedades. No podemos mantener pequeñas escorias así como así.

\- Eso lo elijo yo.

\- Dante me encargó eso a mí y yo le cumpliré.

Avanzó unos pasos y yo me interpuse tomándola fuertemente del brazo, ella peleó pero logré sacarla de la habitación, los sollozos de las mujeres se hicieron más lejanos en cuanto azoté la puerta. Corrí de ahí a los custodios y Margaret me empujó para que la soltara.

\- Hijo de puta –gruñó.

\- Tú no tocas a ese muchacho –lancé en tono amenazante, apuntándola de lleno a la cara, la mujer me miró seriamente.

\- Y ¿quién eres tú para prohibirme eso? –alardeó arrugando la frente.

\- Soy quien se encarga de toda esta mierda y si digo que se elige a alguien más, ¡se elige a alguien más!

Avancé y ella retrocedió al sentir mi enojo ante sus palabras. El tono de mi voz me delataba, estaba furioso.

Nadie iba a sacar a Viktor de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en defender a ese mocoso? Tarde o temprano tendrá que ser vendido como la puta que es.

\- No estoy defendiéndolo. Míralo, es un niño enfermizo, sin chiste, ¿crees que a nuestros clientes les gustará alguien débil? Por supuesto que no, Margaret. Les brindamos calidad. Si llevamos a ese niño terminarían por devolverlo a la media hora.

\- Entonces proponlo para los órganos o lo que sea. El caso es que te deshagas de él cuanto antes.

Apreté los dientes, la presión de Margaret iba a ser peor que una chinche en el cuello, debía pensar rápido para poder librar a Viktor de lo que ella quería hacerle.

\- Sé lo que haré con él, y tú no debes interferir.

\- Interfiero porque noto la preferencia que tienes con él –perfecto, ya lo había dicho—. No soy ciega, te he visto ¿qué? ¿te quieres tirar al pequeño rubio?

Fruncí la cara, y negué con la cabeza, sin duda, esa mujer estaba quedando cada vez más loca.

\- Escucha vaca asquerosa –la empujé y golpeé la mano contra la pared, esta vez estaba colmando mi paciencia—. Ese niño, no sale hasta que yo lo diga. ¿De acuerdo? Aquí mando yo, y si quiero que se quede hasta la mayoría de edad, se queda. Porque yo sé lo que es mejor para el negocio.

\- Claro, lo mejor –bufó mirándome retadoramente—. Tanto que…

\- ¡Tanto que tú no te entrometes! –grité y ella se calló—. Más te vale, bola de grasa –la tomé fuertemente de la quijada acorralándola—, que no digas nada, te olvides de la propuesta con Dante y del niño. Porque si no… sabes que puedo hacer que te rebanen como la cerda mal parida que eres.

Empujé su cara y ella de inmediato se apartó mirándome con recelo.

\- Imbécil –bufó entre dientes

\- Hablo enserio, perra. –la apunté con el dedo y ella se fue de ahí.

Acababa de arruinarlo todo, sí, sí, no me quedaba más que aceptarlo. Pero debo admitir también que esas ansias protectoras podían más que cualquier cosa. El tonto de Viktor me había provocado eso, el maldito niño me había hecho saltar contra Margaret, la perra más chismosa que pueda haber entre nosotros.

Por un momento olvidé el problema que esa mujer me provocaría y pensé en que si a Viktor le hacían daño, algo de mí explotaría para matar a quien lo tocara.

Viktor representaba para mí ese algo vulnerable e inocente que me concernía proteger, ayudar… cuidar. Porque a pesar de haber visto muchos rostros llorar y suplicar clemencia, sus lágrimas podrían hacerme caer de rodillas y llorar como un niño a su lado.

Sí, como cuando yo suplicaba que nadie me tocara.

Así de patético me hacía sentir.

La noche llegó y con ella la invitación de mi jefe a pasar una velada en su ostentosa mansión. De mala gana tuve que arreglarme a cómo él había indicado para esa noche, con un vestido largo de noche, negro, con abertura en la pierna izquierda, y un escote en la espalda adornado por cuentas plateadas. Zapatos de aguja, dos anillos de oro y la gargantilla negra con un diamante en el centro. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que recogía mi cabello sin importarme que tan bien o mal se viera. Era eso, lo que Dante quería, lo que él deseaba para esa noche.

Toda una dama.

Todo lo que él deseaba. Porque Amber podía, podía siempre ignorar lo sucia que se sentía al ser tocada por el hombre que lo había destrozado para siempre.

Esa peculiar tortura de odio y placer se había convertido en el motivo de mi vida, en el motor de mi venganza, en esa escala ardua y pesada para llegar a la victoria, una victoria que sólo se puede saborear con sangre.

\- Hermosa noche la de hoy, ¿no crees?

Bebí un poco de vino y me encogí de hombros.

\- He visto mejores.

Estábamos en el balcón del lado este de la mansión, observando las pequeñas estelas de luz colorida que caracterizaban la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Distante y ajena a toda la mierda en la que estábamos involucrados, Leipzig se miraba hermosa.

\- Es perfecta aunque digas que no -se movió para ponerse tras de mí y pasar su brazo por mi cintura. Se ciñó a mi cuerpo y mordisqueó mi oreja-. Es ideal para dormir con el enemigo.

Sonreí fingiendo inocencia y volví a sorber de mi copa.

\- Yo no soy tu enemigo.

\- Eres el peor de todos -gruñó acariciando mi vientre.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me tienes aquí? -pregunté dirigiendo la cara hacia él.

\- Para herirte -susurró besando mi mejilla.

Ronroneé gustoso y subí la mano enhebrándola entre su cabello.

\- Entonces... Me gusta que lo hagas.

\- Has aprendido muy bien, zorra -separó su boca de mi piel-. Pero no olvides que si quiero, puedo matarte.

\- Lo sé -me volví para quedar frente a él-, aunque... tampoco olvido que no serías capaz de matar a un poderoso comodín como yo.

\- Maldita ramera vanidosa -me tomó del cuello y me besó-. No confíes tanto de tu posición.

\- Me confió porque puedo -susurré a su boca- y porque te conozco mejor que nadie.

Me empujó y el vino salpicó mojando mi mano, lo miré indignado y él arrojó su copa contra el piso.

\- ¿Por qué no cierras la maldita boca y te desnudas de una vez?

Arrojé mi copa y me quité el broche de brillantes que sujetaba mi cabello. Se lo arrojé al pecho.

\- ¿Y por qué tú no vienes a hacerlo?

Dante me jaló del brazo y me besó, su gesto tenía fuerza, violencia, resentimiento puro que pude sentir con el simple toque de nuestros labios. Entramos al recibidor, nos devorábamos peleando por la dominación del otro, me tocaba como si mi cuerpo fuese parte del suyo, yo le rompí los botones de la camisa, se la arranqué; él mordió mi labio, gemí al sentir el sabor metálico empapar nuestras bocas. Me arrojó al sofá. Levantó el largo vestido de noche que recién había comprado para él y se puso entre mis piernas concretándose a tocarme repetidas veces. En otra situación ya estuviera penetrándome o golpeándome, sin embargo él me observaba mientras seguía tocándome sobre la suave tela de gasa, provocándome mientras arrastraba sus manos y las pasaba por mi centro. Mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras el calor abordaba mi cuerpo. Se reclinó y me besó largo rato ocupando toda mi boca, cuando se apartó, su rostro parecía distante, indistinguible, fantasmal. Mis oídos zumbaban. Él sonrió. Intenté levantarme pero mis brazos se movieron torpes, Dante acarició mi mejilla con una ternura macabra.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

Palmeó mi cara y todo parecía darme vueltas, los destellos fosforescentes en mi visión me aturdían, cubrí mi cara y su risa retumbó en mi cráneo como un martillo.

\- Hijo de puta -gruñí parpadeando repetidas veces, podía verlo todo, absolutamente todo borroso y destellante ante mí-. ¿Qué me diste?

Él me tomó de las muñecas y las aprisionó contra mi pecho.

\- Sólo quise alegrarte la velada. Hoy tendremos una noche muy larga y quiero que aguantes hasta el final.

\- Olvídalo -intenté moverme, mis fuerzas se estaban yendo y él apretó el agarre.

\- Tú te quedas hasta el final.

Mi respiración se aceleraba más y más, él se apartó y en cuanto me sentí libre me moví cayendo al piso, Dante carcajeó mientras se servía algo que pude distinguir como whiskey.

\- ¿Creíste que ibas a burlarte de mí? -gritó desde el pequeño bar en donde se servía-. Todas las cosas que tienes a tus manos yo las manejo. Las he creado.

Me sostuve con las palmas de las manos, no podía controlar mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas y mi ritmo cardiaco aceleraba, me puse de pie sólo para volver a caer en el sillón, Dante seguía hablando.

\- Al parecer has olvidado que al igual que todos, tú también eres un subordinado. Una pieza más en mi juego -bebió de su copa y apoyó la espalda contra la pared-. Y no hay otra cosa que no soporte más que el oportunismo de mis lacayos.

Caminó lentamente mientras yo intentaba reponerme. Se puso frente a mí.

\- Hay algo que me repugna más que ver tu patética cara de puta sinvergüenza, y eso es que des órdenes bajo mi nombre. Creyéndote el jefe, el dios de todo este imperio... Ya lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, pero hoy, hoy, Amber, he llegado a mi límite -me tomó de la mandíbula apretándola como si quisiera romperme-. ¿Lo escuchas?

Me empujó hacia un lado, apenas tuve tiempo de volverme hacia él, cuando me arrojó el líquido a la cara. Escuché el reventar del vaso y seguidamente su voz:

\- ¡¿Quién te crees tú al prohibir la salida de mi mercancía?! -gritó enfurecido.

\- Eso no es... lo que piensas -dije aferrando las manos en el sofá a cada lado de mis piernas.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! -me dio una cachetada que yo resistí sin queja-. Sólo yo mando, sólo yo sé lo que está bien para el negocio. ¡Sólo a mí me tienen que obedecer! -me tomó del cuello y saltó sobre mí aplastándome con el volumen de su cuerpo-. ¿Lo querías para ti, verdad, puta pervertida? Querías al maldito adolescente para ti.

\- Suél…suéltame— reñí intentando defenderme.

\- ¿Lo quieres, lo quieres? Ahora lo vas a tener maldito infeliz.

Se apartó y me tomó del brazo comenzando a arrastrarme al estudio, yo forcejeaba y caí a medio camino, él volvió sobre sus pasos y me pateó vilmente. Me cargó como un costal inservible sobre su hombro, atravesó la pieza y abrió la habitación, de inmediato el cambio de temperatura me abordó, habían velas alrededor y una pequeña luz roja alumbraba el centro de la habitación, justo donde estaba la cama en la que muchas veces él había poseído a Amber, y me había violado a mí. Escuché unos sollozos desconsolados. Dante me arrojó al piso y en cuanto levanté mi cabeza pude ver el cuerpo de aproximadamente 1.50 de estatura, amordazado, esposado a la cama, completamente desnudo, retorciéndose desesperadamente. Mirándome con sus ojos azul celeste cargados de un terror que se trasladó a mi cuerpo de inmediato.

«Viktor».

Levanté la mano hacia él, quería ponerme de pie, liberarlo, correr. Me cabeza estaba hecha un caos, las luces comenzaban a provocarme pánico, me sentía flotar y a punto de caer. Dante dio una palmada en mi cabeza lanzándome al piso de nuevo.

\- Ketamina… usada como anestésico para animales. Animales tan asquerosos como tú, maldita zorra asquerosa.

No, no, eso no estaba sucediendo.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos, mi cuerpo temblar. Sentía miedo, el mismo miedo de esa noche en que entró a la habitación para matar a mi madre. Me empujó y me volteó boca arriba, se puso sobre mí comenzando a arrancar el vestido. Yo me sentía como víctima de una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Intenté luchar pero mis extremidades no reaccionaban, estaban muertas. Mi cuerpo parecía no pertenecerme en ese momento. Los quejidos de Viktor revivían cada una de mis pesadillas. Dante me tomó del cuello asfixiándome, después de un momento me soltó para comenzar a golpearme.

\- ¡Ahora dime quién manda aquí! –gritaba mientras me daba de cachetadas. Golpe a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda—. Jamás podrás ser más que yo, maldita perra. ¡Jamás!

Volvió a apretar mi cuello, cerré levemente las manos en su brazo, él se burlaba mientras le gritaba a Viktor que se callara, miré en su rostro, deformado por los efectos de la droga, una risa de satisfacción. La misma cara del diablo que venía a mí de nuevo.

Para abrir todas las heridas.

Me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y apartó mis piernas. Me sentía asfixiar. El llanto de Viktor, que aumentaba mientras más me sodomizaban, se hacía como una daga que comenzaba a cortar mi carne, desde adentro. Escuchaba las suplicas de mi madre, las últimas palabras de Dante, la desesperación al no poder hacer nada.

Comencé a llorar, como nunca antes en mi vida, mi poca consciencia se esfumaba en un vaivén de recuerdos y pesadillas que me cortaban la respiración. Me penetró. Fuerte, doloroso, pero esto no fue más dolor de lo que ya sentía por dentro.

\- Oh sí… -dijo tomándome de la mandíbula mientras se movía—, llora, llora. No sabes cuánto esperé por verte así. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te duele? ¿Te da miedo?

No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada, él me mordía y golpeaba con odio y yo no podía hacer más que mirar hacia el joven en la cama que intentaba arrancarse los brazos para escapar.

Su horror sonaba tanto a mí.

El resto de la noche fue el infierno mismo y a mí me tocó ser testigo de la pesadilla más grande que Amber había tratado de olvidar en su vida.

No importaba lo que Dante le había hecho a ella esa noche. No importaban los golpes o los insultos.

Dante me había violado y destrozado en el cuerpo de alguien más.

De nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Piso 3, habitación 32. Ven"_.

De inmediato supuse que se refería a su departamento. Manejaba como loco tratándome de explicar el por qué Amber había enviado ese mensaje, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Algo había pasado, lo presentía.

Entré pensando en lo que me diría, Amber no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que confiara en cualquiera, entonces, ¿por qué hacerme ir hasta su departamento?

Toqué la puerta repetidas veces, nadie abrió. Moví la perilla y ésta cedió. Entré. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, con la enorme ventana frente a mí, completamente abierta dejando entrar el aire frío de la madrugada. Avancé unos pasos y mis pies toparon con algo, retrocedí.

\- Siempre supe que esto era más de lo que podía hacer.

Esa voz.

No era la de un hombre pero tampoco la de una mujer, quizá una combinación de ambos. A lo lejos, el timbre de la voz de Amber se escuchó, supe que era él.

Busqué el interruptor y cuando las luces encendieron, cerré la puerta; al volverme encontré toda la habitación de cabeza, con pantalones, vestidos, rastros de maquillaje, el buró que, supuse, guardaba todo eso estaba volcado con el espejo roto. Las paredes blancas, lisas, se notaban frías y sin chiste. La cama estaba destrozada, las sábanas y almohadas desgarradas; habían zapatos por todas partes y un silencio sepulcral que a cualquiera le enchinaría la piel.

No había fotografías, ni adornos de ningún tipo. Todo se miraba tan impersonal y vacío que me parecía difícil creer que alguien vivía ahí.

Entre el desastre habido en esa habitación vi en el rincón izquierdo una figura delgada y temblorosa, con rasguños en las piernas, el cabello revuelto y la cabeza gacha, se abrazaba a sí mismo, temblaba. Parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper o a desvanecer entre tanto temor que desprendía. La enorme playera blanca que lo cubría estaba manchada de maquillaje y sangre, su cabello le cubría la cara pero bien sabía que lloraba.

Esto no podía haber pasado, ¿quién le había hecho esto? Levantó la cabeza, mirando a la nada, su cabello aun no me dejaba ver a la perfección su cara, la imagen que estaba frente a mí me heló la sangre.

Me paralicé. No sabía qué hacer.

\- Amber…

\- Bill –respondió de inmediato con esa voz distinta. Su verdadera voz. No me moví—. William Trumper… hijo de Nicholas Trumper, el hombre más poderoso dentro de la mafia Europea, creador del Inferno, pilar del consejo… el jefe de Dante. El que le dio todo –soltaba con rabia mientras yo lo observaba desde mi sitio—, y al que ese hijo de puta mató sin piedad.

Cubrió su rostro, su voz se quebró, sus manos temblaban y lo único que pude hacer es ir a cerrar la ventana, el frío de la medianoche hacía de esa habitación el peor de los calabozos.

\- Él lo mató –continuó, parecía que hablaba para sí mismo—. Una tarde. Convenció a todos sus malditos hombres para que lo traicionaran, ellos lo sabían… ¡lo sabían! Maldita sea –dijo entre sollozos—. Mi madre y yo huimos porque ellos mataron a todos nuestros guardaespaldas. No teníamos a dónde ir. Ella sólo quería protegerme –me acerqué lentamente temiendo a que detuviera sus palabras—. Dante nos encontró, nos acorraló como animales y… la mató. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía… Es terrible ver a tu madre morir y no poder hacer nada, Tom.

Me hice paso entre el desorden, él notó mis intenciones y alzó la cara, me detuve al verle. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, miedo, con el maquillaje negro manchando su rostro, haciendo más visible su sufrimiento.

\- Dante no contaba con eso –dijo mirándome fijamente. Soltó una risa que me erizó la piel—. No tiene idea de que la puta con la que ha cogido todos estos años es el hijo de Nicholas. ¿Sabes cómo llegué hasta aquí, Tom? –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. El maldito destino me condujo hasta él y yo aproveché. Supe lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto lo vi en el prostíbulo de Rouge. Siempre es bueno tener al enemigo cerca, ¿verdad? –un conjunto de lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, volvió a bajar la mirada—. Me había sentido incapaz de hacerlo, pero hoy… él…

\- ¿Él te hizo esto? –pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

Él volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo, pegó la cara contra la pared como si quisiera desaparecer, el temblor de su cuerpo se había trasladado conmigo. No podía soportar verlo de esa manera.

Tocó su cuello, la gargantilla negra. Me acerqué más y me hinqué frente a él.

\- ¿Crees que es posible… vivir la misma pesadilla dos veces, en el cuerpo de alguien más?

Quise abrazarlo, estrecharlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero mi voz interior me frenó a hacerlo. Temía herirlo más de lo que ya, porque en realidad Amber… Bill, sí, él, él era totalmente frágil como un delgado cristal a punto de romperse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Puso las manos sobre su cabeza, rompió en llanto, un llanto desconsolado y afligido.

\- Hice lo que pude… no quería. Él puso algo en la bebida –negaba con la cabeza—. Tenía a Viktor ahí, intenté luchar pero, ¡no pude! ¡No pude…dios!

\- Bill… -acerqué la mano apartándole el cabello, él alejó mi mano.

\- ¡No pude hacer nada! –gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sus palabras eran atropelladas y desesperadas—. ¡Margaret le dijo. Y entonces lo violó, Tom, lo violó como lo hicieron conmigo! ¡Lo vi todo, pero no pude hacer nada! ¡Él me gritaba, a mí, a mí para que lo ayudara! Era sólo un niño. Y yo... no pude, joder. ¡No pude!

Repetía y repetía lo mismo apretándose la cabeza. Me sentía impotente, quería ayudarlo pero ni yo mismo me atrevía a hablarle.

Estuvimos varios minutos, uno frente al otro, con sólo el eco de su llanto llenar la habitación. Después de ese trance detuvo sus sollozos. Bajó sus manos, estas seguían vibrando, pude ver entre su cabello sus labios manchados de sangre.

\- Voy a matarlo –ejecutó de manera firme y contundente, como si aquel miedo se esfumara en un instante—. Ahora, más que nunca –levantó el rostro hacia mí—, Dante debe morir para pagar todo lo que ha hecho. ¡Todo lo que me ha hecho! A mí, a mis padres… por sus malditos insultos, sus golpes, sus humillaciones, lo que le hizo a Viktor… No me importa lo que tenga que hacer… voy a matarlo, voy-a-matarlo.

\- Am…

Escuchó tan sólo esa insinuación a aquel nombre, y me empujó violentamente mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡No me llames así! ¡Amber no está, nunca existió! Ella solo sirvió para poder escalar a él, conocerlo… debilitarlo. Llegar a sus enemigos, cavar su tumba, ¡matarlo! –volvió a pegarse a la pared tomando la misma actitud agobiada de antes—. Si supiera, si ese maldito supiera. Su culo está en mis manos –miró hacia el techo perdiéndose nuevamente—, los americanos pueden ir a acabarlo con tan sólo una llamada mía.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él… Él era el traidor.

\- Lo desfalcarán, lo van a acorralar. Se va a desesperar tanto que va a suplicar su muerte. Lo haré sufrir, humillarse. No me importa por quienes tenga que pasar, a quienes tenga que servir… Dante tiene que sufrir.

No sabía que decir, el enojo y rabia que pensé sentir al encontrar al soplón, parecían haberse esfumado. Él repetía y repetía que tenía que matarlo, y yo sólo me concretaba a mirarlo con la misma incertidumbre que él.

\- Tengo que acabarlo. ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer! –me miró limpiando la sangre de sus labios—. Ni a quien tenga que acabar en el camino, ¿escuchas, Tom? –su voz tembló mientras sus lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.

Me puse de pie y él me miró desde su sitio, ¿la amenaza igualmente era para mí?

\- Bill, será mejor que te calmes.

\- ¡No! Voy a acabar con todo, ¿me entiendes? ¡Con todo! –gritaba hasta el límite de su voz.

\- ¡Joder, Bill, cálmate!

\- ¡No! –negó con la cabeza—. Mírame… mírame ¡maldita sea! –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello para quitarse la gargantilla—. ¡Mira!

Se lo quitó por completo y apartó su cabello para que pudiera ver la cicatriz en línea recta, ésta atravesaba su garganta, cinco centímetros de izquierda a derecha, y terminaba cerca de la yugular. La marca en donde alguna vez estuvieron los puntos de sutura era completamente visible y conforme se extendía se engrosaba en un abultamiento que mancillaba esa perfección que él solía presumir.

\- Su segunda bala contra mí. La que casi me quita la vida –dijo con ira—. La cicatriz que un hombre abrió cuando tenía quince. Sólo por no aceptar follar con él. El maldito recuerdo que me repite cada día lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves!

Apretó con su mano la gargantilla, podía comprender su estado de ánimo, todo lo que pasó, quizá hasta su odio por Dante, sin embargo no me podía explicar el por qué diablos permanecía frente a él, sin poder hacer o decir nada más.

Él me arrojó la gargantilla y cubrió su rostro.

\- Me tienes en tus manos… -dijo al parecer más tranquilo—. Puedes ir y decirle a él, a todos. No me importa –desvió la mirada hacia la pared—. Voy a acabar a ese infeliz, aunque sea lo último que haga -mantuvimos el silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar. Sin mirarme-. Apaga la luz cuando te largues.

Bufé y me encaminé a la puerta, aún no acababa de asimilar todo eso, quería tratar de olvidar todo lo dicho por él, pero a la vez, tenía unas ganas terribles de ir y acabar a golpes a Dante. Al maldito Dante que se atrevió a provocar todo eso. Bien sabía de lo que él era capaz, de sus alcances y las vidas que había destrozado, pero… jamás pensé que fuese capaz de hacerle esto, menos a Amber… a Bill.

Dante podía haber atacado a cualquiera, pero a él no, no a él, a quien había matado una y otra vez de maneras distintas.

«Mierda. No, a Bill no».

Me volví y lo vi empequeñecido, frágil y temeroso, abrazando sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro en un llanto permanente. No pude más. Regresé y lo cargué entre mis brazos, él forcejeó pero al final terminé sometiéndolo y levantándolo contra su voluntad, se notaba liviano, aún temblaba. Lo puse en la cama, chilló de dolor pero, al sentir el contacto con las sábanas, las fuerzas le abandonaron. Busqué entre el desastre de la habitación y me las arreglé para curarlo. Su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que yo había tocado con especial atención, Dante lo había ultrajado de una manera tan vil y salvaje que yo mismo me vi sorprendido del asco que me provocaba.

En su cuello vi un ligero destello dorado. Él movía su cabeza aún consciente, siendo víctima de la droga que aquel maldito le había dado. Ahí lo tenía, consigo, el dije de oro.

Incluso entre esa explosión de odio, él no había olvidado eso, mi regalo. Lo que yo había buscado para él.

Joder, ¿cómo Dante pudo hacerle tanto daño?

Podía sentir esa desesperanza recorrer por mis venas.

Ahora su rostro se miraba imperturbable, lo había limpiado y ya podía admirar su belleza que a pesar del golpe en la mandíbula y las señales del llanto, seguía viéndose adorable, tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo vi.

No, no me podía permitir dejarlo caer.

Había más, sabía que había más en él, su rostro, sus cicatrices, todo reflejaba el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar para llegar ahí. Él lo había soportado todo, sin embargo era tan frágil que yo mismo no podría perdonarme el verlo sufrir de nuevo.

Bill... ¿es este quien en verdad eres?

Lo contemplé, ahora él estaba cubierto entre los pedazos de sábanas que quedaban en la cama. Ahora no podría permitirme que nada malo le pasara, no de nuevo. No ahora que… que ya lo ha dicho todo.

«No. Dante no volverá a hacerte daño».

* * *

Atravesé la enorme habitación, sillones, sillas y amplas mesas redondas. Al fondo la enorme jaula en donde hacían sus exhibiciones. Al lado izquierdo, el pasillo estrecho que conducía a las habitaciones que podían ser rentadas por cualquiera de los pervertidos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con objetos de cuero y pinturas con representaciones sexuales. Eran las diez de la mañana y el Inferno mantenía el ambiente que lo caracterizaba, a pesar de las luces apagadas, de los vasos, los vidrios rotos, los condones usados y regados en el piso, las sillas volcadas o las mesas de cabeza, el Inferno seguía imponente recordando cada uno de los excesos de sus visitantes la noche anterior.

\- Hey muchacho. Tu cara está peor que la mierda, estás bien? -Johansson salió a mi encuentro, llevaba un vaso plástico de café exprés, aún humeante. Estábamos en el pasillo bordeado de luces tenues, pinturas sexuales y pantallas de LED que se camuflaban en la pared dejándote ver todos los rincones del lugar. Era un perfecto preámbulo para llegar al gran jefe.

\- Normal- respondí deteniendome, el ruso, aún con el ligero parche morado-verde en la quijada, me ofreció el vaso, yo negué con la mano-. ¿Está?

Él volvió la cara hacia la puerta, luego me miró sorbiendo del café.

\- Acaba de llegar. Se ha enterado de lo que sucedió con Zack.

\- Hum, eso. -dije torciendo los labios, Johansson asintió culpable.

\- Tuve que decirle la verdad. En fin...

\- Johansson -miré a la temida puerta marrón, finamente barnizada y lisa-, lamento haberte golpeado.

Bebió nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay problema, creo que entiendo la frustración de ese momento. Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir, muchacho -sonrió tocando su mandíbula-, no fue bueno probar tus puños.

Reí, pero era más para relajarme que por su comentario. Palmeé su hombro y me dirigí con Dante, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos se cerraron en puños de manera inconsciente, trataba de no pensar en Bill ni en todo lo que me había dicho. Entré, él servía algo de licor a su copa en el escritorio, se miraba tan tranquilo. Tomé asiento dejando un par de folders en el escritorio.

\- Hey, ¿porque tan serio? -tomó asiento frente a mi.

\- Mala noche -respondí mientras él tomaba los documentos.

\- No es nada que un par de horas de sueño no resuelvan. -dijo al hojear el documento.

Lo miraba fijamente, no sabía si odiarlo o admirarlo por semejante manera de destruir a las personas.

\- Tom, no cabe duda que siempre me sorprendes -miraba los documentos-. Creo que hice bien al dejarte a cargo de este lugar.

\- Hago lo que puedo. Que bien que te agrade -comenté lo más frío posible.

\- Continúa así entonces. -sonrió para después beber un largo trago de su bebida.

\- Creo que alguien está muy alegre esta mañana -comenté en tono cómplice y él sonrió.

\- Qué te puedo decir... al fin las cosas vuelven a estar bajo mi control.

\- No entiendo. Tú siempre has estado al mando.

Él asintió con una sonrisa superlativa y habló:

\- Lo sé. Sólo que me había pasado de bueno con ciertas personas que no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

\- Te refieres a... ¿Amber? -solté pasados unos segundos. Dante asintió.

\- Creo que ya sabes mi problema con ella. Pero creo que ya he recuperado el control sobre esa perra.

Apreté los brazos de la silla, había algo que comenzaba a enojarme. No podía soportar que él se expresara así.

El rostro afligido de Bill aparecía de nuevo entre mis pensamientos.

\- Me las ingenié para volver a tenerla en mis manos.

Nos miramos fijamente y él agregó:

\- No hay nada que el miedo no pueda lograr. El miedo es el mejor aliado para controlar al enemigo. Y más si es una alimaña oportunista como Amber.

\- Vaya. Creo esta vez hizo las cosas verdaderamente mal. -comenté.

\- Ciertamente, no. Sólo... tomé un motivo para desquitarme de esa ramera y la traición con los americanos.

\- Pensé que habías dejado pasar eso.

\- ¡Jamás! La fidelidad es algo importante para poder estar entre nosotros. Además -se hizo hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla-, de alguna manera debía recordarle cuál es su lugar, el lugar que había olvidado. Era mi deber regresarlo al fango al que pertenece. Y... no, no te puedo mentir, Tom -me miró con una sonrisa triunfal-, cuando eres amo de un ser tan astuto y detestable como Amber, lo único que más disfrutas al tenerlo cerca es hacerlo sufrir.

A pesar de sus palabras había algo que aun me hacía sentir respeto hacia él. Mi mente se debatía entre una gran contradicción; el hecho de que Dante me había dado todo desde que Johansson me encontró. Me había brindado desde la confianza, hasta privilegios que en nadie le he visto, y por otro lado… por otro lado se encontraba el hecho del vil hijo de puta que es. El hecho de dañar de esa manera a Bill, a él más que a nadie.

Maldita sea, comenzaba a sentirme furioso. No por las palabras de Dante, ni por el hecho de aún tenerle una pizca de fidelidad, sino por darme cuenta de que odiaba, detestaba con todo mi ser que alguien hubiera dañado a Bill. De tantas personas existentes en el mundo, sólo él podía ponerme de esa manera. Me importaba demasiado y esto no era algo simplemente sexual como había creído al principio, me dolía su sufrimiento y detestaba estar sirviendo al hombre que casi lo mata y que sigue haciendo de él lo que quiera. Me había preocupado por alguien más, al grado de contradecir mis principios hacia aquel al que llamaba "jefe".

Me había involucrado tanto con Bill hasta el punto de olvidar la relación que lo une a Dante y del hecho de que yo no debía tocarlo, de ninguna manera. Sin embargo lo hice… y estoy más que seguro que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que alguno de nosotros se canse, o hasta que Dante nos mate.

* * *

\- Hey, hasta que te veo por aquí –comentó el ruso al verme salir de la cocina.

\- Sólo vine por unas cosas –balbuceé masticando el insípido sándwich que había comprado en el súper mercado. Era algo de atún o alguna mierda de esas.

Después de hablar con Dante fui al departamento a bañarme y comer un poco, casualmente Johansson estaba ahí preparándose para salir a cobrar a los clientes por servicios especiales o remesas de droga, él había regresado para tomar cartuchos para su pistola y de paso, comer. Yo simplemente había aprovechado para tomar algunas gasas y algodón para llevarle a Bill.

Bill, ahora se sentía tan extraño pensar en él con ese nombre.

\- ¿Te vas? –dijo mientras se ponía el saco—, pensé que dormirías un poco.

\- No –respondí atravesando la sala y colgándome al hombro la mochila. Johansson me miraba desde la puerta.

\- ¿Irás a la bodega?

\- Dante me dio el día… bueno, la tarde –comenté rellenándome la boca con el sándwich. El ruso abrió la puerta—. Nos vemos en el Inferno.

\- Está bien –me miró ir de un lado a otro—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llámame.

\- Johansson… -dije cuando lo vi con impulso de irse, me puse la sudadera gris cubriendo mi cabeza-. Oye… ¿crees que se pueda ser neutral cuando se está en medio de una guerra?

El viejo ruso arrugó la frente, su cara blanca y pecosa se notó pensativa, se regresó algunos pasos hacia mí y respondió:

\- Creo que no se puede ser neutral en medio de algo como eso. Tarde o temprano terminarías por inclinarte a quien te asegure la victoria.

Me quedé en medio de la sala, sin decirle nada, Johansson, más intrigado que nunca me miraba fijamente.

\- Quizá tengas razón –respondí antes de que él hablara. Avancé hacia la puerta—. Esos estúpidos documentales de _NatGeo_ me hacen pensar idioteces.

\- ¿Tú, viendo eso? –dijo sorprendido dejándome pasar.

\- Hey, también tengo un lado intelectual que pide ser alimentado –bromeé y él rió.

Cerró la puerta, y caminó detrás de mí hacia la reja principal.

\- Sí. De eso no me cabe duda.

* * *

Abrí la puerta y él se exaltó, intentó levantarse pero un quejido que me llegó a las entrañas señaló su incapacidad. Cerró los ojos abrazando su abdomen, solté la mochila en el sofá individual color lila, situado cerca de la esquina de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -su voz ronca y asueñada me cuestionó.

Como pudo se alzó pegando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, sin sentarse por completo, ya podía mantener la cabeza en su lugar, eso quería decir que el efecto de la droga había pasado.

\- ¿Qué, no puedo? -respondí de mala gana sacando una bolsa de supermercado. Me acerqué-. Traje algo de yogurt líquido para que tomes -le ofrecí la larga botella y él la aceptó sin perderme de vista-. Supongo que con ese golpe en la cara lo último que querrás es masticar.

Puse de cabeza la bolsa y descargué todo lo que contenía en el pequeño buró a un lado de su cama. Él me miraba sorprendido.

\- Te devuelvo lo que tomé y acabé del botiquín. En los siguientes días lo necesitarás. Agregué algunos analgésicos y antibióticos...

\- Tú... -me miró tímidamente- ¿tú me curaste? -miró sus brazos y tentó sus piernas.

\- Estabas hecho polvo. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte así?

Aguardó en silencio con la mirada fija en su regazo, puse la mano sobre su cabeza y acaricié su cabello. Él no dijo nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? -habló con esa voz que parecía tan extraña para mí.

\- No lo sé. Tú me llamaste... -comenté de inmediato.

Caminé de regreso al sofá, tiré la mochila al piso, me tumbé y extendí los brazos y piernas, Bill levantó la cara.

\- Te conté lo que pasó...

\- Sí -interrumpí antes de que terminara. Él frunció las cejas y su gesto delataba arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Le dijiste? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Contuvo la respiración y sus ojos desbordaban preocupación. Tranquilamente respondí:

\- No.

Intentó levantarse pero chilló al sentarse.

\- Cabrón, ¡hijo de puta! -gruñó con desprecio dejándo caer la espalda contra la cabecera. Gimió sujetándose el abdomen.

Suspiró y se mordió los labios, eso era algo que verdaderamente le costaba trabajo, su cabello de nuevo no me dejaba admirar los gestos de su rostro. De manera suave y timida, escuché su voz:

\- Gracias, Tom.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pasó el cabello detrás de su oreja despejando su rostro, manteniendo la mirada hacia abajo, quizá recordando lo que pasó. No sabía qué decirle, mucho menos el cómo ayudarlo.

\- Y... ¿dormiste bien?

Levantó la cara y frunció las cejas, me miró como diciéndome "¿es enserio, idiota?". Me removí entre el sofá, lamentándome la tremenda estupidez que acababa de pronunciar, él me miraba aún sin decir nada, aclaré la garganta y froté mi cara.

\- Si a tener pesadillas toda la noche se le puede llamar "dormir bien"… -mencionó irónico.

Dejó el yogurt en el buró y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, extendió los brazos a los costados mientras observaba al techo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste? –preguntó sin mirarme.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Seguía yo sin especificarme a mí mismo el porqué.

\- Puede que tarde o temprano eso me sirva… en otras circunstancias. Nunca se sabe.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa confiada. No se había tragado el cuento del Tom oportunista. Aunque a decir verdad, ni yo mismo me la creía.

Creo que poco a poco nuestras máscaras estaban cayendo.

\- Me encargué de tu desorden –comenté apuntando al par de bolsas negras pegadas a la pared.

\- Tú. ¿Limpiando habitaciones?

\- Alguien tenía que encargarse.

\- Sea cual sea el motivo por el que te llamé, no creo que fuese con la intención de hacerte limpiar. –soltó una risilla para luego volver a quejarse de dolor.

Me puse de pie, saqué una botella de agua y fui hacia él.

\- Tú debes tomar esto.

Tomé un par de analgésicos y se los ofrecí. Sin moverse, Bill soltó una risilla y abrió la boca, sonreí, él sí que sabía cómo consentirse. Puse las pastillas en su boca y le ayudé a que bebiera un poco de agua.

¿En serio estaba haciendo esto?

Estaba por volver al sillón cuando él me tomó de la muñeca.

\- Quédate aquí.

\- No iba a ninguna parte.

\- Me refería a que te quedaras aquí. En la cama.

Estaba haciendo mal, estaba debatiéndome en algo que podría llevarme a la muerte. ¿Qué pensaría Dante de esto? ¿Qué diría él si nos viera en esa habitación, si me viera cuidar a su peor enemigo?

¿Qué pasaría si Dante supiera lo que hemos hecho, lo que él me ha revelado… qué pasaría si supiera que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por no volver a verlo sufrir?

A Bill… a Amber, a ambos.


	21. Chapter 21

«¿Quién es Viktor?».

La pregunta que Tom me había hecho flotaba en el aire, yo estaba sentado en la cama pensativo, habían pasado ya muchos días en que había sido herido y comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas, él había estado todos esos días a mi lado, como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

Él me debilitaba, me fragilizaba y no podía mentir, ni siquiera obligándome a mí mismo. Le dije quien era él, lloré de nueva cuenta y le expliqué el por qué tenía que ayudarle. Ambos sabíamos que era seguro que Viktor estuviese entre la basura de algún lote baldío o dispersado entre las salas clandestinas de los traficantes de órganos, sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo que Dante le había hecho seguía lastimando cada que mi mente traía esas imágenes de vuelta.

Tom me miraba, atento y preocupado. Me sentía extraño. La incomodidad de ser observado y escuchado por alguien comenzaba a asustarme.

Lo miré seriamente, él seguía en el sillón como si esperase a que continuara mi monólogo lleno de odio y rencor. Simplemente no podía comprender lo que seguiría ahora. Él… él era el maldito trabajador de Dante, el hombre con el que más convivía, su preferido. No podía confiarme, sabía que no, pero su mirada, su rostro atento a mí. ¿Debería correrlo de aquí? ¿Alejarme?

En cualquier momento, él podría entregarme… y soltar todo lo que, absurdamente le dije.

Debía admitir que en esos instantes, necesitaba de alguien que me escuchara, incluso ahora mismo lo sigo necesitando. Y, lamentablemente, entre mi desesperación opté por apostar a una de mis peores y más peligrosas cartas.

Esto era como jugar con fuego.

—¿Qué? —soltó incómodo al notar mi constante mirada.

—No debería de estar diciéndote estas cosas –suspiré y él rió irónico. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama.

—Así como tú no deberías decirme esto, yo tampoco debería estar aquí. —me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, frente a mí.

Abracé mis piernas y miré hacia la blancura de la pared a mi lado derecho, suspiré, me sentía con la soga al cuello. Él era esa soga que me apretaba y me dejaba sin aliento; ajustaba mientras más sabía, mientras más tiempo me debilitaba con su maldita presencia.

—Acepta que aunque no quieras, confías en mí.

«Maldito seas, Tom Kaulitz».

De inmediato toqué mi cuello, eso era verdad. Tom era la primera persona con la que podía mantener una conversación sin tener la gargantilla puesta. Sin tener que ocultarme detrás de las mentiras de Amber.

Eso no me convenía, absolutamente no.

—¿Estás bien? —lo miré fijamente, esa sensación de complicidad era tan ajena a mí que incluso dudaba de que todo eso estuviese pasando.

—Ya no puedo estar bien. —respondí, él seguía mirándome y negó con la cabeza.

—Hey, quizá no sea la persona más optimista del mundo. Pero, puedo asegurarte que... tarde o temprano lograrás encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

Bufé y giré los ojos, sus palabras me sonaron tan absurdas.

—Claro. Cuando al fin mate al maldito de tu jefe.

Él soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y asintió.

—Entonces espero y sea pronto.

—Sólo no interfieras cuando eso suceda.

—Para nada —miró hacia el buró al lado de la cama—. Si eso asegura tu tranquilidad... —se encogió de hombros.

«¿Qué diablos dices, Tom?»

Él, sin mirarme, se movió con intenciones de irse, lo sujeté.

—Tom...

—Bill —me llamó volviendo el rostro hacia mí.

Escuchaba tan extraño mi nombre salir de sus labios; nadie, en mucho tiempo me había llamado así. Nadie en mucho tiempo se atrevía a estar a mi lado así como él.

Sonrió y se apartó lentamente de mi agarre.

—Tranquilo, eso de andar de soplón, no va conmigo.

¿Qué debería pensar después de oír eso? Tom me destrozaba la voluntad con esas palabras. No podía seguir pensando en otra cosa más que no fuese él a mi lado, sin importarme nada, olvidando que él... él precisamente, es el hombre de confianza de la persona a la que tanto odio.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí conmigo y no con él. Y yo estaba poniendo mi vida en juego, lamentándome a cada segundo el haber abierto la boca, el haberlo elegido a él para que me escuchara. Lamentaba a cada instante el haberme dejado llevar por los gritos de mi subconsciente.

Estaba por levantarse de la cama y yo no pude evitar besarlo, colgarme a él y dejar que me sujetara a su cuerpo, dudó, sí, pero al final terminó correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que yo.

Por un instante olvidé mis intenciones con Dante, por un instante olvidé que besaba a quien se suponía, también era mi enemigo.

No me importó, porque en ese instante sólo éramos él y yo, sin nombres, ni nexos, sin cargos ni obligaciones, sin importar siquiera a quien servíamos o no.

* * *

—Al fin apareces, sabandija.

Los hombres me empujaron al centro de la habitación y me sentaron frente a él, Dante estaba en su sillón y me recibió con el humo de su cigarro en la cara. Ellos entraron por las malas a mi departamento y me sacaron de ahí con la frase: "el jefe te busca". Poner resistencia era una paliza segura y en mi condición eso me mandaría sin retorno al hospital.

—Te ves mejor de lo que pensé —sonrió y yo solo arrugué las cejas, aun no estaba preparado para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Un cliente, Ronald Dickens, quiere renovar nuestros tratos... pero, te quiere a ti para negociar. Tienes tres días para desaparecer esos moretones de tu cara. Te quiero perfecta.

—¿Estás idiota? —quise levantarme pero un par de enormes manos me empujaron a la silla—. Llevo dos semanas y estas malditas marcas no se me quitan, no pienses que haré maravillas en tres días.

—No sé cómo le harás, pero tú reanudarás el contrato con Dickens. Es un pez gordo para mis ingresos y tener sus pedidos de vuelta me asegurará mucho dinero —golpeó el escritorio con la palma de la mano—. Y tú lo vas a conseguir de nuevo para mí.

Nos miramos y noté que él hablaba muy en serio. Lo odiaba a cada segundo, Dante lo sabía, y si fuera por él ya me hubiera matado desde hace mucho, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero también sabía, él, él más que nadie, que sin mí, sus malditos negocios se irían a la mierda.

Porque no sólo me dedicaba a seducir a sus clientes, sino también a pactar buenos tratos y establecer ofertas que bastante favorecían a Dante.

Yo era la cara de sus negocios, la parte vital de su maldito imperio. Aunque, por su actitud y su mirada cargada de desprecio, comenzaba a pensar que en algún momento él sacaría su pistola y me volaría los sesos.

—¡Fuera! —ordenó a los cuatro hombretones detrás de mí—. ¡Saquen sus malditos traseros de aquí! —gritó y los hombres salieron.

Contuve la respiración cuando él se levantó y se acercó girando la silla para quedar frente a mí. Puso las manos en los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia mi cara. Me exalté asustado ante su rápido movimiento.

—Necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo. Y al parecer tú siempre tienes la mala costumbre de encerrarte en tu estúpida madriguera. Como si alguna vez pudieras escapar de mí. Te ha quedado claro cuál es tu lugar aquí, ¿verdad? —me tomó de la mandíbula y levantó mi cara—. Yo siempre te encontraré, Amber, porque tú me perteneces.

Me soltó y caminó a mi alrededor, se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello que esa mañana parecía más abundante y esponjoso de lo que usualmente era.

—No quiero más errores, Amber. Ni uno más —Pasó la mano por mi cuello y yo antepuse la mía sobre la gargantilla, levantó mi cara hacía él y continuó—. Recuerda que eres uno más en mi juego, un engrane más para que el sistema funcione... Amber, Amber. —soltó mi cuello y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, pasó frente a mí—. Recuerdo cuando te compré. No eras ni la mitad de lo que eres ahora, pero ni con todas esas joyas podrás esconder la porquería que eres. Tú, al igual que yo estás hundido en la misma mierda, y no lo puedes negar. Tan sólo mirate, quién pensaría que formas parte de todo esto. Eres el ser que destroza vidas y encanta a mis socios, la perra que he entrenado para atacar cuando es necesario —se acercó de nuevo a la silla—. Eres importante, sí, más no indispensable. Ya no eres intocable, preciosa. Recuerda, Amber, recuerda lo que pasó con Viktor —apreté la mandíbula y sostuve la mirada cínica de Dante—, sino hubiese sido por tu error de protegerlo, ese niño aun estaría vivo dándome algún tipo de ganancia. Fue tu culpa —acarició mi mejilla y apartó el cabello de mi cara—, mi hermosa Amber —me tomó fuertemente del cabello y me acercó a él—, espero que para la próxima pienses bien en lo que harás, porque el que saldrá muerto esta vez, serás tú.

Empujó mi cara y se apartó, regresó detrás de su escritorio y tomó de nuevo el cigarro.

—¿Entendido?... ¿Entendido, idiota?

—Sí.

—Perfecto —sonrió dándole una calada al cigarrillo—. Puedes irte.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto —agregó—, olvida el volver a la bodega, o de asistir al Inferno. Ahora te moverás deacuerdo a lo que yo ordene. Te conseguiré a los clientes y te diré qué tienes que hacer en los negocios. Olvídate del dinero o los regalos, olvídate de dar órdenes y de todo los lujos que tenías en tu asquerosa vida. Todo lo que tengas que hacer tendrá que pasar por mi autorización, como siempre debió ser —él sonrió y se echó en la silla giratoria meneándola de un lado a otro—. Ahora, ya puedes irte. Los muchachos te regresarán a casa, ellos mismos irán a buscarte en tres días. Más te vale estar preparado.

Estaba por atravezar la puerta cuando él volvió a interrumpir.

—Hey, hey... ¿Cómo se dice?

Me volví y de mala gana respondí

—Sí. Amo.

En cuanto me vi libre de su presencia suspiré, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración estaba agitada. Sentía una terrible combinación de miedo, coraje y angustia. Sabía que Dante ya no confiaría en mí como antes, y debía, de alguna manera mantener la guardia baja para que él no sospechara. Tenía que recuperar el control, tanto de la situación como de mi mismo.

No lo soportaba, en verdad que no lo soportaba, estaba como un animal asustado, temeroso, incluso, a los rayos del sol. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos sin temblar, este no era yo y lo sabía. Amber jamás había temblado ante él.

Pero no debía de dejarme llevar ventaja, debía destruirlo, hacerlo pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho.

Este, precisamente era el punto al que tanto había temido llegar: el odiar tanto como para olvidar mi propia vida, arriesgarlo todo, sin importar qué o a quien. Apreté las manos, mis lágrimas salieron mientras el auto se dirigía al edificio donde vivía, seguía temblando, tenía miedo, sí, pero eso no dispersó lo que mi mente llevaba cavilando desde días atrás; la hora de Dante había llegado.

Esa tarde, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer y lo que debía prevenir; decidí empezar a actuar, no podía perder más tiempo, los americanos estaban en espera de abrir el cofre de los más oscuros y despreciables secretos de Dante.

Y yo se los iba a dar.

* * *

—Tú no entiendes —alegué mirando a una pareja que volteó vernos desde su mesa en cuanto alcé la voz. Respiré para tranquilizarme—. Leo, comprende que no puedo decirte, ya no debemos vernos y punto.

—No puedes dejar las cosas así. Amber, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Tomó mi mano, me aparté. Había intentado ocultar las contusiones de mi cara, sin embargo no fue suficiente, Leo había estado insistiendo en que le dijera, yo simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí. Intenté levantarme pero él me tomó del brazo.

—Amber, ¿qué está pasando? Quiero ayudarte.

Podría dejarlo ahí, o simplemente desaparecerme de su camino, pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que al menos debía darle una explicación.

Suspiré y apreté sus manos entre las mías, Leo siempre me había dado esa sensación de confianza que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Lo miré fijamente, él estaba muy aparte de todo lo que era el Inferno y lo que tenía con él me impulsaba a apartarlo para que así la furia de Dante no lo alcanzara.

Así como a Viktor.

—Leo, por favor —dije serenamente—, hay cosas que... simplemente no se pueden decir.

—Te están haciendo daño —agregó indignado—, ¿cómo puedes encubrir eso?

—Me lo he ganado —dejé de tocarlo—, ¿contento? —gruñí irritado—. Leo —intenté tranquilizarme—, escucha...

—No, tú escucha. No puedes permitir que casi te maten a golpes.

—Leo, entiende. He hecho cosas terribles... y esto, créeme, no es nada para todo lo que merezco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él soltó un suspiro de preocupación y yo mordí mis labios, la pareja que nos miraba anteriormente murmuraba mientras la mujer continuaba observándonos.

—He lastimado a tanta gente que estar en esta situación no me sorprende.

—Amber, dime qué sucede. Te puedo ayudar a salir de ahí.

Negué con la cabeza y me fijé en su rostro.

—No. Es tarde para hacerlo. Y… sinceramente no quisiera arrastrarte conmigo a toda esta mierda. No quiero que te hagan daño. Así que lo mejor es que te olvides de mí y punto. Porque de lo contrario…

—De lo contrario, ¿qué?

—Van a matarte. —afirmé en un susurro temeroso acercando la cara a él.

Mi amenaza pareció no tener algún efecto, Leo me miraba sin expresión alguna, sin sorpresa, era como si eso no le importase. O le importase demasiado como para asustarse.

Él me parecía cada vez más extraño.

Observé el gran ventanal al lado de la mesa, estaba anocheciendo. No soporté más y me puse de pie, él me imitó y de inmediato me tomó del antebrazo regresándome a un lado de la mesa.

—No te puedes ir así. —su voz parecía más seria y grave de lo normal.

—No tengo más que decirte.

—Yo sí. —ejecutó haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que regresara a sentarme.

Me aparté de su agarre e hice el gesto para irme de nuevo, él me tomó de la cintura y me empujó suavemente al pequeño sillón largo enfrente de la mesa, se sentó a mi lado impidiéndome la salida, hizo un escudo entre su cuerpo y la mesa que me impidieron huir.

—Esto que estoy por decirte es algo sumamente importante y delicado. Lo diré porque confío en ti y creo que es hora de que lo sepas.

—Sea lo que sea yo…

Él sacó de su chamarra una placa que abrió debajo de la mesa con excesivo disimulo.

Tragué saliva y alcé la mirada, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en mí mientras devolvía la placa de policía al interior de su ropa.

«Detective Kale Dawson».

—Eres un…

—Escucha. —se adelantó a mis palabras moviendo su mano para que me calmara—. Te lo digo porque tu situación me preocupa y porque sé que esta es la única manera de que cooperes...

—Yo, ¿contigo? —dije huraño—. No tengo nada que ver en lo que sea que estés haciendo.

—Callate y dejame hablar, Amber.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra? —alegué de manera mordaz. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No vengo por ustedes directamente. Estoy aquí en busca del grupo armado _Black—Mark. _

—¿_Black—Mark? —r_epetí curioso. De inmediato comprendí—. Los americanos.

Sus facciones se suavizaron, él sonrió y asintió.

—Veo que ya los ubicas.

Esto no me estaba gustando.

—Los he estado siguiendo desde que arribaron Alemania. Llevo casi dos años investigando a esos hijos de puta.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Algo que tenemos en común, es tu jefe. Ellos lo quieren a él, yo los quiero a ellos. Se me hace un trato justo que apoyes en la investigación. Yo mato dos pájaros de un tiro y tú obtienes tu libertad.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo que te entregue a mi jefe como carnada para los americanos?

—Algo así.

Mierda, esto se ponía cada vez peor.

Traicionar... ¿a ambos?

—Esto es demasiado riesgoso... —me sentía en un laberinto en donde todas las salidas me llevaban a un solo y jodido lugar.

—Amber, escúchame. Esos hombres han estado jodiendo desde Nueva Jersey hasta llegar aquí. Esos malditos son peor que una plaga. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Lo que quiero, es que me ayudes dentro de tu ambiente, y de paso...

—Y de paso entregarte a mi jefe. —agregué de manera irritada.

—Amber, esas personas han hecho mucho daño y lo seguirán haciendo si no hacemos algo por ello. —me observaba fijamente, el tono en que me hablaba me hacía sentir en un interrogatorio—. Lo que te ofrezco —lanzó una ligera vista alrededor y volvió a mí—, es que si contribuyes... yo puedo ayudarte a que no se te adjudique algún cargo.

Sonreí escéptico, ¿en verdad me estaba convenciendo con eso?

—Se supone que eso no se hace, oficial. —solté sarcástico.

Él rió y asintió.

—Hay muchas cosas que no se hacen, sin embargo la situación lo amerita.

—Has aprendido bastante sobre la corrupción en este lugar...

—Esto no es corrupción. Es saber hacer negocios.

—¿Me dejarás libre, sabiendo que puedo ser igualmente un criminal y no te importa?

Él se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

—No eres ningún criminal —susurró cerca de mi rostro—, he tratado con toda clase de ellos. Los peores, y bien sé que tú no eres uno de ellos.

—¿Tú qué sabes? En realidad no me conoces —me aparté irritado.

—¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombros—. Aún así quiero ayudarte. Contribuyas, o no.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me interesas.

—Eso lo dijiste cuando fingías ser alguien más.

—Eso lo dije en serio.

Una carcajada salto de mis labios, me parecía algo absurdo: ¡¿Amber conquistando policías?! ¿Y ahora qué seguía, follar con el primer ministro?

—¿Qué dirían de ti tus colegas americanos si supieran que estás vuelto loco por una puta travestida?

Mi comentario rompió su tensión, también la mía. Él volvía a sonreír como el "Leo" que siempre había conocido.

—Tal vez lo critiquen, pero después de verte, puede que entiendan.

Suspiré con incredulidad, trataba de ganar tiempo para decidir… porque, aún podía elegir, ¿cierto?

"Leo" me había encontrado por medio de las averiguaciones sobre Dante, después de ubicarlo como objetivo principal de los americanos, sabía de todos nuestros nexos "comerciales" y la estrecha relación que teníamos con las autoridades de los distritos y empresarios. Me vi expuesto y sin capacidad de negar nada de todo lo que él conocía. Él se había enfocado a conocer al enemigo de su enemigo y me asustaba lo bien que sabía sobre nuestros negocios. Y qué decir del de los propios americanos.

Los conocía, sin embargo no podía capturarles porque siempre esas "plagas blancas", como él les decía, desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

No dudaba que alguien de ahí dentro les vendiera información sobre el caso. Por ello Kale... o "Leo" decidió tomar la investigación por su cuenta y se propuso seguir a los Black-Mark en la jornada más complicada en su ascenso al poder. Estaba cerca, casi los tenía, sólo era cuestión de propiciar una situación de trampa para que ambos poderes criminales cayeran al mismo tiempo.

Era la primera vez en la que alguien me dejaba en jaque ante una decisión. Maldita sea. Estaba entre ambos grupos. Anteriormente ya había decidido traicionar a Dante con los americanos, pero, ahora "Leo" viene a proponerme traicionar a los americanos también. Estoy consciente de que si fallo, cualquiera de ellos podría matarme.

Sin embargo tenía la opción de negarme y aceptar en cambio, la ayuda incondicional de "Leo", pero esto sólo lo expondría ante Kaz, y peor aún, con Dante.

Entonces… ¿qué debería hacer?

* * *

Suspiré, apreté el contendor de laca en dirección a mi cabello y rocié una vasta cantidad para mantener el volumen. Acomodé los ligeros pliegues que se habían hecho en mi cintura, esas semanas sí que había bajado los kilos suficientes como para que la ropa comenzara a arrugárseme encima.

_Maquillaje._

«Esto es una mierda», dije para mí mismo mientras repasaba con la enorme brocha mi cara y mis brazos, cubriendo las ligeras marcas que apenas se veían. Daba los últimos toques a mi disfraz para poder disimular y hacer que nada había pasado.

Aunque había pasado todo.

_Suspiro._

Estaba nervioso, Tom no tenía idea de que iba a entrevistarme con ese hombre, ni mucho menos de mi plática con "Leo", ni siquiera de mi nueva condición con Dante. Últimamente él me había reiterado su apoyo, sin embargo, hasta ahora no podría adivinar si eso también incluía mis objetivos de venganza contra ese maldito.

Sea como sea, todo esto era asunto mío y me tocaba resolverlo a mi manera, como siempre ha sido.

_Perfume._

Maldita sea, me maldecía por ser un tonto emocional. Temía, Bill temía y se escondía debajo de la mirada fría e intimidante de Amber. Ahora más que nunca debía de ser cuidadoso con cada uno de mis movimientos, ya que cualquier error podría joderlo todo.

Recordé a Viktor, y me agradecí el ya no tener que ir a condenar a más personas a la pesadilla de la cual había sido preso por muchos años.

_Labial._

El labial rosa-coral estaba casi imperceptible, era de mis favoritos; quizá sea algo que jamás cambie, sin embargo, Amber... ella sí que había cambiado. Sus ojos, su semblante, todo me decía que el odio la había carcomido por completo. «Ahora lo era todo, o nada». No podía elegir. No había vuelta atrás.

Por eso acepté; con los americanos, con "Leo", incluso hasta traicionarme a mí mismo; sólo para alcanzar este momento.

«Ese iba a ser el último negocio que le conseguía a Dante».

No me importaba arriesgarme, no me importaba que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Yo iba a acabar con Dante y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con él.

* * *

—Espero se muevan a como les dije —comenté con el móvil pegado a mi mejilla. El taxista bajó el volumen de la radio al notar la conversación. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Kaz refunfuñó mientras ruidos de autos y voces le acompañaban de fondo.

—Y yo espero que esto funcione, lindura. Si no, a quien le irá mal será a otro.

—Sólo esperen lo que sea necesario y el negocio será suyo. Con lo que le han robado pueden hacer una buena oferta, a un muy buen costo. Te lo aseguro.

—En esto, tú eres la experta.

—Ya lo has dicho —sonreí con arrogancia—. Yo me encargo de que nos den la patada en el culo de manera elegante mientras ustedes se quedan con el mejor comprador de mi jefe.

Días antes me había enterado sobre otro robo al material del jefe, esas cosas pasaban cada vez más seguido y parecía que Dante no estaba consciente de ello. La curiosidad de saber si había alguien más traicionando a Dante volvió a dejarme intranquilo.

Había otro, el soplón que les dijo de mí, el que les sugirió secuestrarme. El mismo que les estaba ayudando a sangrar las entradas de droga. El mismo que no le decía nada a Dante. Ese alguien que parecía un anónimo y que estaba ahí tomando apuntes de todo lo que Dante o sus hombres hacían, para luego avisarle a Kaz.

Todo eso estaba tornándose enredado, pero no me importó, sonreí de nuevo al taxista que elevó de nuevo el volumen, ahora una canción muy animada invadió el pequeño espacio en el que me transportaba. Me sentí optimista, como pocas veces en mi vida, estaba jugándome mis últimas cartas, saboreaba la adrenalina y porqué no, la muerte también. Ya sea la de Dante, o mía.

El show estaba por comenzar.


	22. Chapter 22

Bebí el último trago de cerveza y arrojé la lata al piso, me tumbé en la cama. El olor a humedad e insecticida estaba impregnado en el aire, el sonido de la calle se infiltraba desde la ventana, la luz de la tarde se iba extinguiendo anunciando la noche. Me sentía mareado, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, había pasado los últimos años de mi vida entre los síntomas del alcohol y las endemoniadas resacas del día siguiente. Debía ir al Inferno, sí, porque el jefe no estaba y yo tenía que encargarme de las cosas en su ausencia.

Comenzaba a pensar que Dante se confiaba demasiado de mí al dejarme tantas responsabilidades, ni siquiera el viejo Johansson había lidiado con tanto. Y eso que él lleva conociéndolo desde las épocas del antiguo jefe… Nicholas.

Mi boca se ponía amarga con sólo pensar en ese hombre, el antecesor de Dante, el tirano al que supuestamente todos odiaban y al que Dante sacó de la jugada para hacerse de su lugar.

El padre de Bill.

No pude evitar sentir esa sensación de repudio hacia Dante al pensar en todo lo que Bill me había dicho aquella noche, el sólo imaginar que él…

«Joder, eso no debería importarme».

Me senté. Me incliné apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y cubrí mi cabeza entre mis manos, detestaba el sentir la rabia que me provocaba el ver a Dante a la cara, con esa sonrisa cínica, arrogante, presumiendo todo el tiempo que tiene amplio poder en todo y en todos.

Él es el dios de este infierno, del infierno que yo mismo elegí, el mismo al cual Bill pertenece.

Estábamos atrapados en el mismo hoyo, condenándonos lentamente… aunque a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo que Bill, ese Bill que vi aquella noche, por primera vez, por más que tratara de esconderse detrás de "Amber", jamás pertenecería por completo a este mundo.

Mi mundo.

¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar todo el tiempo en él?

Ya no podía ver a todos de la misma manera, pensaba siempre que cualquiera me atacaría por la espalda o me descubriría; tenía miedo que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que Amber, no es simplemente Amber sino Bill, el hijo de Nicholas…

No había hablado con nadie, por temor a que sospecharan, a que mi propia duda me delatara. Por eso me había alejado de todos y estrictamente hablaba por cuestiones de 'trabajo' o necesidad. Johansson lo notó cuando decidí salir del departamento que compartíamos, sin embargo no hizo más que apoyar la decisión de alejarme. Él no se imaginaba todo en lo que yo estaba envuelto.

Me sentía un extraño, un traidor. No podía mirarlos a los ojos, sentía que no pertenecía más ahí. Con la muerte de Zack y los distintos roles asignados para Johansson y para mí, el tiempo para convivir con los demás lo había reducido a cero.

Porque antes, debía pensar en qué diablos debía hacer con todo lo que sé de Bill.

Ahora me encontraba solo, en esa habitación que había rentado por unos cuantos billetes, los suficientes como para tener contento al casero y olvidarme de él por un par de meses.

Tenía que pensar, ¿ahora qué seguía? Conmigo, con Bill, con Dante, con los americanos, con todos.

Para cuando la media noche llegó, el Inferno estaba en su más grande esplendor, las destellantes luces de colores alumbraban el área, las mujeres bailaban y los hombres bebían. Dante había ordenado que yo podría disponer de cualquier cosa que quisiera; hasta ese momento no había decidido tomar su palabra, sin embargo, esa noche simplemente no quise pensar. Quise olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa y odio que Bill había sembrado en mí. Quería olvidarme de él, de sus palabras, de esos sofocantes momentos que habíamos vivido juntos. De mi maldito error de dejarme seducir por él.

Lo detestaba por haberme puesto en esa estúpida situación.

Si fuese otra persona, yo no hubiera dudado en hablar con Dante y alertarlo, fungir como el tipo fiel que siempre había sido pero, no, no pude, ni podía, ni podré… porque era Bill a quien me refería. Era él a quien expondría, al que Dante torturaría y mataría sin pensar.

—¿Por qué tan solo? —la mujer de largo cabello violeta se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Se supone que estás en horas de trabajo, ¿no? —dije de mala gana girando la cara hacia ella.

Sasha sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, se acercó, me acarició la mejilla. Me aparté.

—Sólo quise venir a acompañarte un momento y ver si nos la pasábamos bien. —pasaba sus manos por mi hombro, sus dedos acariciaban mi mandíbula. Volví a apartarme.

— Hey. Tranquila...

Sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, se acercó más rozando sus exuberantes pechos contra mi brazo, me volví a mirar su escote que poco dejaba a la imaginación y luego subí la mirada hacia ella.

—Puedo hacerlo si el 'jefe' me lo permite.

—El jefe no está.

—Pero estás tú —susurró hacia mí mientras bajaba la mano hacia mi pierna.

Ella se acercó a mi cara, rápidamente la tomé del cuello; las luces parpadeaban a nuestro alrededor y el ruido de los hombres aplaudir y chiflar a la bailarina calmaron mis pensamientos por un momento. La besé como si con eso pudiera calmar mi ansiedad.

Sasha se movió acomodándose a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeo mi cuello mientras no se apartaba de mi boca. Acaricié sus caderas subiendo la diminuta falda de cuero que la adornaba esa noche, enredé mi lengua entre la suya mientras nuestras respiraciones se iban haciendo cada vez más desiguales.

Esto era demasiado fácil, era como extender la mano y obtener lo que necesitas en el momento y en el lugar en que lo quieras.

Sólo que no cualquiera puede darte _eso_. Y en mi caso así era.

Tenía que dejar, por un momento, de pensar en esta situación. Por un instante, aunque sea sólo esa noche, debía de olvidarme de Bill… de Amber, de todo lo que tontamente me hacía encubrirlo y traicionar al gran jefe.

No, no quería, Dante me lo había dado todo, e incluso por él es que estaba aquí, dirigiéndo el Inferno. Algo que jamás pensé poder hacer.

Él confiaba en mí, me lo había dicho, y a mi no me convenía traicionarle de esa manera. Esto era algo que no le debía hacer, no por miedo, sino por agradecimiento. Porque sin su ayuda y la de Johansson, seguramente hubiera muerto en las calles sin siquiera llegar a los veinte.

Sasha agitó su larga cabellera para descubrir su cuello, le ataqué con una ligera y juguetona mordida, ella maldijo excitada. Recordé cuando hice lo mismo con Bill dentro de la oficina de Dante, nuestro primer gran insulto hacia el hombre que en esos momentos estaba en volando hacia Berlín.

Su piel no se sentía igual, no era igual. Ella me besó e invadió mi boca con su lengua mientras agitaba sus caderas sobre mí, acaricié su espalda, Bill era más fuerte a pesar de que su cuerpo era tan delgado como el de ella, sentía que podía hacerle de todo… sin arrepentimiento, en cambio Sasha… ella, ella me parecía ahora demasiado frágil y pequeña.

No, a ella no la quería ahora.

Cuando Amber estaba en esa misma posición, cuando la tomé en el auto de regreso a Leipzig, todo fue distinto, actué siguiendo mis emociones, y ahora, me sorprendo por sentirme obligado a corresponder a las caricias de esta mujer encima de mí.

«¿Por qué pienso en él ahora?».

Por ese instante quise sentir la calidez de Bill abrigarme y hacerme retorcer de placer…

Empujé a Sasha, ella quiso continuar pero la tomé de los hombros haciendo que se alejara, me puse de pie y sin mayor explicaciones me fui de ahí.

Perfecto, ahora no podía hacer nada sin pensar en él.

* * *

—Así que no han hablado —preguntó el hombre de gabardina negra tomando una de las pistolas ofrecidas sobre la mesa de madera.

—Para nada —siguió un hombre de cabello oscuro, uno de sus empleados—. Los infelices siguen diciendo que no tuvieron nexos con los americanos.

Dante cortó cartucho y me miró, yo solo mantuve ese ligero vistazo y él se encaminó a la habitación. Lo seguí, los pobres infelices nos esperaban detrás de esa puerta, heridos, torturados, humillados. A esos infortunados lo único que le quedaba era la muerte.

Entramos, el olor a óxido, sudor, aceite y sangre nos recibió en una mezcla nada agradable, Dante arrugó la nariz pero eso no lo detuvo para llegar a los tres hombres que estaban sentados en línea recta, uno al lado del otro. Llenos de hematomas y sudor.

—¿Quién es el hijo de puta que está dándoles información?

Silencio. Los hombres no respondieron, los dos que estaban conscientes desviaron la mirada, Dante agitó la pistola, él perdía la paciencia con demasiada facilidad.

Los hombres habían ayudado a que los americanos arribaran en la propiedad de uno de los miembros del consejo y lo mataran. Ambos grupos combatieron en medio de una balacera durante la noche en que ellos irrumpieron la casa del viejo. Los americanos les ganaron por número y antes de que Schmidt escapara por el techo en su helicóptero privado, los americanos los interceptaron matándolos a todos.

Dante se había enterado porque casualmente, durante su viaje, también pasó por un atentado en el que intentaron chocar el auto en el que viajaba, sin embargo sus guardaespaldas lograron evadir al par de autos que los intentaron sacar del carril. Al haber pasado esto, fuentes desde Berlín le comunicaron lo que sucedía con el viejo narcotraficante, él de inmediato mandó refuerzos a la residencia de Schmidt. Lamentablemente cuando nuestros refuerzos llegaron, se encontraron con esos hombres que terminaban de saquear la enorme mansión del viejo desdichado.

Él los interrogaba con palabras directas, humillantes, agresivas, yo sólo lo observaba sin emitir ruido alguno, Dante tenía esa facilidad de hacerte temblar con el sólo gesto de su rostro. Uno de los hombres habló, soltó que la información se las había dado su líder, un tal Kaz, quien era el que obtenía la información sobre nosotros. Fruncí las cejas, supongo que era el mismo hombre que estaba en las peleas clandestinas… escuché mejor. Dante le disparó a uno en la pierna y mientras se retorcía de dolor, logró soltar más de la verdad que él buscaba.

Él me ordeno que atacara a uno, cubrí al que estaba inconsciente con una bolsa de plástico sobre la cabeza, el hombre se sacudió desesperadamente mientras Dante presionaba al otro a que hablara. Le puso el cañón en la boca y como el infeliz se negó a hablar, Dante, sin piedad disparó reventándole la cabeza.

Solté al otro, aspiró desesperadamente, caminé a su alrededor hasta quedar a un lado del jefe, Dante parecía aún más furioso que en un principio. Con un hombre muerto y con mucho por decir, Dante estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Más te vale que hables, maldito infeliz! —Dante apuntó en su frente, el hombre miró a su compañero que sangraba y gimoteaba. El sudor le escurría por la cara, el olor a muerte comenzaba a invadir la habitación.

El hombre me miró y luego se fijó en Dante quien estaba frente a él.

—¡Van por todo lo que tienes! —gritó desesperado—, están más cerca de lo que te imaginas…

—¡Habla ya!—intervine, sentí de inmediato la tensión de Dante.

—¡Kaz está reclutando gente!… son cada vez más y más, en todas partes… Podrás ser muy poderoso, pero jamás podrás escapar de ellos. ¡Son demasiados! —gritó entre palabras amontonadas.

—¿Y crees que le temo a eso, idiota? —Dante sonrió con arrogancia y me miró—. Estos imbéciles principiantes creen que podrán contra mí.

—Ellos saben de ti, de todos tus hombres, ellos los vigilan.

Ambos sonreímos incrédulos, el hombre permaneció serio mientras sus lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos.

—¡No sabemos más, se los juro! —gritó el otro con angustia—. Nosotros sólo…

Dante lo calló con tres disparos en el pecho, el último hombre gritó horrorizado, intentaba deshacerse del amarre de las muñecas, Dante lo tomó de la mandíbula y se acercó a él.

—Dime, pedazo de mierda, ¿dónde está tu líder?

El hombre permaneció temblando, combinaba miradas entre Dante y yo con la esperanza de que algo bueno pasara, negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Lo juro.

Él se apartó, el hombre repitió desesperado la misma frase. Después de insistir y no hallar nada, Dante movió la mano indicándome a que me acercara.

—Mátalo.

Lo miré dubitativo, Dante me entregó la pistola y movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Tenía razón, lo único que les quedaba a esos infelices era la muerte.

Al menos ya sabíamos quien era el que conseguía información sobre nosotros. El maldito Kaz, ese hijo de puta que buscaba cualquier forma de destruirnos sólo para poder obtener el poder que Dante ostentaba.

Pasamos un momento al Inferno, y mientras Dante realizaba unas llamadas, yo aproveché a indagar sobre los envíos que se habían hecho esos días.

Como era de esperarse, los pocos hombres que estaban ahí coincidieron en una cosa: todos los envíos se habían dado de acuerdo a las órdenes de los encargados. No esperaba que supieran sobre la filtración que estábamos teniendo, pero lo curioso recayó en que sólo dos me comentaron que sólo esa semana habían realizado un par de envíos con poca mercancía, casi nada, y extrañamente a lugares céntricos, en la ciudad.

Nosotros no solíamos hacer eso. Las camionetas que ellos operaban estaban para transportar cierto volumen, no sólo un par de paquetes a edificios particulares, pues para eso teníamos a otro grupo de personas que se encargaban de comercializar al menudeo.

Cuando volvimos a su casa, Dante arrojó la gabardina a uno de los sofás de la enorme sala, caminó rumbo a su despacho, lo seguí. Se notaba estresado.

—Hay algo que no me gusta nada…

—¿Crees que yo estoy contento con esta mierda? ¡Claro que no, genio! —dijo yendo directamente al mini bar situado al costado del librero de fina madera con más de mil libros apilados ordenadamente.

—Y... ¿qué propones hacer? —pregunté con todo el interés que podía expresar en esos momentos.

Dante dio un largo trago a su whiskey, me miró y apuntó con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Qué harías tú?

—Encerrarlos como a los hijos de puta de hace rato y hacer que hablen.

—Respuesta incorrecta —interrumpió caminando hacia mí—. Nosotros ya no estamos para perder más tiempo con esas basuras.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —dejó la copa en el escritorio al lado de nosotros—. Reúnelos a todos en el almacén principal.

Guardé silencio e hice un gesto de desconcierto

—¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo. Te veo ahí en media hora.

Y así lo hice, antes de los treinta minutos, esos siete hombres ya estaban reunidos en el amplio estacionamiento. Lo esperábamos entre las camionetas que servían para transportar las mercancías y las cajas perfectamente selladas que acarreábamos como cualquier otro tipo de producto. Los guardaespaldas llegaron y se enfilaron alrededor de nosotros, los diez hombres de casi —o más— de dos metros los rodearon con sus rostros inexpresivos y amenazantes, alertando a que si cualquiera se acercaba, probablemente le romperían el cuello en un sólo movimiento.

Los siete hombres citados estaban de pie, reunidos en círculo mientras dialogaban expresando comentarios desconcertados; porque ellos, al igual que yo, ignoraban todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Me sentía nervioso, por alguna razón algo me indicaba que todo eso no terminaría bien. Desde mi esquina, al lado del Chrevrolet negro con las puertas abiertas, vi aparecer al gran jefe, su mirada oscura e intimidante, se pasó por todos los reunidos, dio un saludo frío que ellos se vieron obligados a responder más por temor que por cortesía.

—Señores, los he reunido en esta ocasión para que comentemos unos temas sobre su desempeño en la distribución de nuestro producto. Les seré sincero, no nos está yendo nada bien últimamente...

¿Pensaba decirle a los trabajadores la situación de pérdida con los americanos?

Bufé, de seguro los envolvería en un conjunto de palabras que ellos poco entenderían. Puse la espalda contra la única puerta cerrada y encendí un _Malboro_ esperando a que comenzara a presionarles para descubrir al traidor.

—Nos han estado robando mercancía que sale directamente de aquí. Y tengo la sospecha de que el autor de dichas filtraciones se encuentra entre ustedes —Y yo casi escupo el maldito cigarro al escucharlo decir eso, gire la cabeza en dirección a la reunión, sus guardaespaldas se dividían a cada lado del grupo de hombres—. Y no pido que me expliquen, porque bien sé que nadie de ustedes, lacras infelices, sería capaz de hacerlo. Así que —Dante se notaba sereno y un extraño brillo amenazador apareció en sus ojos—, para ahorrar mi valioso tiempo en averiguaciones y pláticas con seres insignificantes... les aviso…

Los hombres comenzaron a intentar justificarse desesperadamente sobre sus palabras, Dante se notaba fastidiado y de inmediato ordenó de manera autoritaria y rabiosa.

—Disparen.

El sonido de las pistolas se escuchó en todo el perímetro destrozando los oídos de cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a eso, los hombres cayeron justo frente a él, llenando el piso de sangre casi al instante, los guardaespaldas bajaron las armas, ningún cuerpo se movía, el silencio invadió el almacén, el zumbido en los oídos que habían dejado los tantos estruendos de pistola se hizo pequeño ante semejante escena, el montón de cuerpos, llenos de sangre, estaba esparcido en el piso y Dante, sin gesto alguno en su rostro, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tom, encárgate de eso —dijo sin mirar atrás.

«Mierda».

Esa misma noche, Dante había decidido no asistir al Inferno puesto que muy temprano por la mañana partiría a otro viaje en no sé dónde, Dante odiaba siempre tener que dar explicaciones, y le entiendo, él era el jefe, el todopoderoso de ese grupo, él lo podía todo en ese mundo que había construido.

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando un par de hermosas piernas se acercaron a mí en un movimiento incitador, agitó su melena oscura descubriendo la gargantilla que cubría su cuello, de repente me sonrió como saludo. Un sensual saludo, debo admitir.

—Dante me dijo que tú podrías llevarme con un tal Angel Köhler…

Dejé mi copa en la barra y lo miré fijamente, por nuestro alrededor sólo había gente distraída con en sus propios mundos y perversiones, Bill esbozó otra sonrisa y yo hablé:

—Creo que sería muy estúpido que te pregunte el por qué volviste, así que… ¿desde cuándo? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos mientras miraba a una de las putas caminar acompañada de un par de hombres rumbo a las escaleras del siguiente piso.

—Hace un par de días. Y si esto responde a tus dudas, no, no vine por iniciativa propia.

Bufé, eso me enfadaba, Dante era capaz de sacarlo de la misma tumba sólo para llenar su ambición. Él aún no estaba bien, no del todo, podía asegurarlo. Aunque debía admitir que ahora que Amber volvía a tomar el control, esa noche… esa jodida noche estaba bellísima.

Sus ojos, delineados de negro parecían más profundos de lo normal, por sobre las luces me miró como si también quisiera quedarse ahí para decirme miles de cosas más. Sacudió su cabello hacia un lado, la piedra incrustada en su gargantilla brilló. Joder, debía reconocer que en ese momento no podía fijarme en alguien más que no fuese él.

«Mierda, mierda, no…»

—¿Dónde está? —volvió la cara hacia los lados intentando buscar al sujeto.

No quería dejarlo ir así ante el poder de cualquier pervertido. No, él no puede ser de nadie más, se suponía que Bill…

Maldita sea, todo esto era orden de Dante, si desobedezco...

«Maldita sea».

—Justo ahí —apunté con un gesto de la cabeza a la mesa más próxima a la pista de baile en donde una mujer agitaba los senos al público que gritaba y arrojaba billetes a su cuerpo desnudo.

«No, Bill, no lo hagas», me decía mientras él hacía tiempo frente a mí.

—Tom… —me llamó y mis ganas por sacarlo de ahí se hicieron más grandes cuando sentí su cálida mano en mi antebrazo—, me gustas con ese traje.

Dio un paso hacia mí y estiró los brazos manteniendo nuestra distancia, acomodó el cuello de mi camisa, yo miré la acción de sus manos sin objeción. Bill disimuló una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. Sus labios rojos incitaban tanto a que lo besara…

—Ahora, sé un buen anfitrión y llévame con él.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo. Llevarlo de la mano y entregarlo a otro como si fuese un simple pedazo de carne. No quería imaginarlo en los brazos de otro hombre, siendo tocado, besado... estando en la cama de alguien más. Amber... Bill, él de cierta forma estaba ligado a mí, más que con Dante, más que con cualquiera.

Caminé tratando de ocultar mi enojo, él me siguió con un contoneo elegante alcanzando mi brazo y aferrándose a él, mientras más nos acercábamos a la mesa de su amante en turno, más crecía mi desprecio hacia Dante.

Me mordí los labios para no romperle la cara al infeliz que lo esperaba, para no gritarle que ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa maldita sonrisa me pertenecían, a mí, sólo a mí.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude, no lo podía soportar. Amber me quemaba a cada sonrisa a cada mirada que le dirigía a ese alguien que no era yo.

Maldito Inferno, maldito Dante, malditos sean todos en ese jodido lugar.


	23. Chapter 23

«Ese hijo de puta».

Dante… si pudiera hacer una lista de las tantas cosas que me enfadaban de él, quizás jamás termine. Ese maldito se las ingeniaba para hacerme desbordar en cólera siempre que me enviaba a algún 'trabajo' con sus asquerosos socios.

Sin embargo, esa mañana iba demasiado feliz. El negocio con el magnate de la droga no se había podido efectuar, todo gracias a que Kaz intervino en el momento preciso y mejoró mi terrible propuesta.

Obviamente él ya sabía qué hacer para convencerle, pues yo estaba detrás de todo ello. Y no me arrepentía, había hecho la propuesta de precios con la intención de que él me rechazara y se fuera con el primer surtidor que le rebajara un par de miles. Mi negocio inverso había salido a la perfección, él me había hecho llegar los papeles del contrato intactos y yo sólo debía ir a la peor parte de todo mi plan: el decirle a Dante que nuestro mejor comprador se había ido.

Debo admitir que el hombre se comportó como todo un caballero al hacerme saber, en palabras amables y atentas que por el momento él entablaría negocios con otro tipo de personas. No me enojó, aunque fingí indignación para hacer de eso una excelente obra de teatro y asegurar mi preocupación sobre el negocio.

Él prometió hablar con Dante, para que así 'el jefe' no tuviera nada en contra mía, sin embargo, eso ya no me importaba, Dante debía comprenderlo, no siempre nos puede ir bien en los negocios, ¿cierto?

Me hacía paso por las mesas de color rojo y negro, que estaban acomodadas por todo el segundo piso del Inferno. Las personas de limpieza andaban por ahí y el olor a líquido desinfectante no se comparaba en nada al del cigarro y alcohol que predominaba por las noches.

Esa mañana estaban cambiando las cortinas del escenario donde bailaban las putas, unos limpiaban las jaulas en donde encerraban a las mujeres para bailar o dar algún otro espectáculo. Una mujer pasó a mi lado arrastrando una bolsa negra llena de basura de la noche anterior; vaya, ellos sí que tenían un arduo trabajo cada mañana en la que el Inferno dejaba de ser el albergue más popular entre los pervertidos de la ciudad.

Subí las escaleras y evité ver las asquerosas imágenes sexuales acomodadas como si fuese un maravilloso collage de artículos de arte. Suficiente tenía con lo que me tocaba ver cada noche…

Abrí la puerta, sin tocar, ahí me topé con esos ojos profundos y dominantes. No los de Dante, sino los de él… Él.

—Buenos días. —Empujé la puerta a mis espaldas y entré con una prominente sonrisa en mi rostro—. ¿Está tu jefe?

—El vuelo se retrasó. Seguro llega en la noche…—comentó mientras se levantaba del sillón detrás del escritorio. Se veía hermoso, como si todo ahí le perteneciera—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Venía a avisar sobre… algunos negocios que nos salieron mal.

—¿Qué negocios? —Caminó hacia quedar frente al escritorio cruzando los brazos.

—Ronald Dickens no aceptó renovar contrato y se fue con alguien más…

—Mierda —bufó preocupado. Después de unos segundos me miró seriamente—. Tuviste algo que ver en eso, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza y caminé hacia la silla que estaba inmediatamente al lado de él, tomé asiento y dejé sobre el escritorio los papeles sin firmar.

—No todo lo malo que suceda tiene que ver conmigo.

—Comienzo a creer que sí.

Sostuve la mirada con él y crucé la pierna, él me observó sin moverse.

—Aprovechando que estamos solos, quiero proponerte algo.

—¿A mí? Mejor deberías estar pensando en salir de aquí. Recuerda que sólo puedes venir cuando Dante lo avise.

—Tranquilo —moví la mano minimizando la situación, él giró los ojos en señal de frustración ante mi necedad, siempre lo hacía. Sus gestos siempre me sacaban una sonrisa ya que generalmente los hacía cuando que se ponía en modo "protector" conmigo.

Sí, él intentando protegerme.

—Sé que Margaret está muerta. —mencioné con una risilla cómplice y él pareció tan despreocupado como en un principio.

Hacía unos días me había enterado de aquel suceso, por un momento quise levantarme y brincar como loco, sin embargo me contuve. Nunca antes había disfrutado la muerte así como ahora.

— Y ¿qué?, eso debería alegrarte, ¿no?

—¡Claro que me alegra! —mencioné sonriente. Y por ello aprovecho a agradecerte.

Él parpadeó como quien es descubierto en una travesura, sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, frente a una enorme ventana que dejaba ver los edificios colindantes. Me dio la espalda pero bien sabía que seguía sonriendo. Lo sabía, nadie más que él podía hacerlo. Nadie más tenía los motivos suficientes como para mancharse las manos con la existencia de esa mujer.

—Al grano, Bill, no quiero que te vean aquí. —se volvió hacia mí.

Siseé de inmediato su comentario poniendo el dedo índice sobre mis labios, acomodé mi cabello y giré un poco la silla hacia él de manera juguetona.

—Prefiero que te ahorres la molestia de mencionar ese nombre, al menos aquí.

—Está bien, "Amber" —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero… que te unas a mí en los planes que tengo con el jefe… sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Arrugó las cejas y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, sin embargo no lo hizo y simplemente me dejó hablar.

—Esto te sonará una locura, pero de verdad… necesito ayuda, y nadie mejor que tú para… hacer esto.

—Qué locuras dices —dijo en una sonrisa incrédula. Metió las manos en los bolcillos de sus pantalones mientras observaba el piso marmolado con finos detalles en cada una de sus piezas—. El hecho de que no haya dicho nada de lo que sé de ti, no quiere decir que quiera ser tu cómplice en todo lo que hagas.

—Lo sé. Pero hasta ahora… hasta ahora reconozco que de verdad necesito algún tipo de apoyo extra. Tom… escucha, habrá mucho dinero de por medio —comenté poniéndome de pie y acercándome lentamente a él—, te hablo de millones, muchos millones.

—Debo admitir que es extraño recibir este tipo de proposiciones de tu parte.

—Es porque tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo incrédulo.

—Sí —me acerqué lo suficiente para rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. Porque aparte de Dante… tú eres la segunda persona sin escrúpulos que sé que se atrevería a hacer esto. Y en quien extrañamente podría confiar.

—Estás diciendo que confías en mí. —dijo fríamente arqueando la ceja derecha. Yo me sentí derretir en ese mínimo gesto.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dije en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

La luz de la mañana lo iluminaba y resaltaba las bellas facciones de su cara, sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas, subir por mi torso y pasar por mis brazos hasta su cuello, iba a apartarme pero me incliné para besarlo, mordí levemente su labio y no lo solté, él todavía sujetaba mis muñecas.

—Amber, no… aquí no.

Se apartó de mi boca e intentó desviar la cara, lo tomé de las mejillas haciendo que me mirara.

—Te importo, lo has dicho. Te intereso de la misma manera en la que tú a mí.

—Bill, sal de aquí —ordenó poniendo las manos sobre las mías.

Negué con la cabeza acortando la distancia entre nosotros, él no podía ir en contra de ese sentimiento que teníamos por igual. Yo lo deseaba, y él a mí. No podíamos ir contra eso.

—Tom. Él ahora no puede vernos.

Lo besé colgándome a su cuello, él correspondió, con la misma fuerza que yo, haciéndome sentir cuán necesitado estaba de mí, de mis besos, de mis caricias.

Joder, él me hacía perder la cabeza.

Me apretó a su cuerpo, a su firme cuerpo que me pedía a gritos, que ahora mismo me lo hacía saber al no despegarse de mis labios y al tocarme de esa manera tan necesitada, tan ansiosa.

Me hizo girar y me puso de espaldas contra la pared más próxima, justo al lado de la ventana, comenzábamos a jadear mientras continuábamos con esos besos que me iban calentando más y más.

No me importaba si estábamos en la oficina de Dante, yo lo quería ahora, en mí, conmigo.

Su lengua exploraba toda mi boca mientras que sus manos pasaban por mis caderas y de vez en cuando las apretaba con ansias.

Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana, y mientras yo me lanzaba a besar su cuello, él astutamente haló de la cinta para que las persianas automáticamente se cerraran.

La habitación había quedado en una penumbra parcial, sin embargo, todavía podíamos ver a la perfección cada uno de los movimientos que hacíamos. Él me tomo del cabello dejando que succionara la exquisita piel de su cuello, me haló de nuevo y volvió a mis labios. Todo en ese momento se había quedado mudo, y yo sólo podía escuchar el ruido de nuestros besos por toda la habitación.

—Tom… Tom… —hablé jadeante entre los besos—. La… la puerta.

Él mordisqueó mi oreja y yo solté un breve gemido observando hacia allí, que si quería pasar un buen rato con él, debía de permanecer cerrada, bien cerrada.

Lo empujé y caminé hacia ella, él me tomó del brazo y volvió a desarmarme con un beso, nos apartamos y me sonrió en complicidad, de inmediato me alejé y corrí a colocar el pasador, él me alcanzó por detrás besando mi cuello y aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura arrastrándome para ponerme de frente contra la pared.

—¿Por qué me haces hacer esto? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué precisamente aquí? —gruñó con voz ronca mientras subía sus manos por mis piernas, levantándome el vestido.

—¿Qué no te gusta? —susurré acariciándole la nuca mientras sentía el primer contacto de su mano en mi entrepierna que, por cierto, comenzaba a reaccionar a todas esas caricias—. Sexo… peligro. ¿Qué más quieres para sentirte vivo?

Suspiré ante sus caricias, y él movió las manos buscando la cremallera entre mi ropa.

—Tú… subestimas demasiado el significado de peligro.

Me volví hacia él y ahora fui yo quien lo puso contra la pared para luego comenzar a aflojar sus pantalones.

—Te equivocas —sonreí sacando su ya erecto miembro entre mis manos—. Lo sé perfectamente.

Me hinqué y sin esperar a más, me lo metí completo a la boca comenzando a succionarle, fuera, adentro, fuera. Sentía su pesada mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello mientras me observaba engullirlo.

Por dios, su placer era mi gloria.

Desesperadamente me deshice del vestido y me recosté en el piso, lo miré de manera sugerente y él pasó a deshacerse de la enorme playera negra para dejarme observar mejor su cuerpo.

Yo retrocedía en el piso, sosteniéndome sobre los antebrazos para luego recibirlo de lleno sobre mí con una serie de besos y caricias deliciosos y provocativos.

—Tómame, tómame una vez más…—gemí mientras él besaba mi pecho. Tom trazó una ruta húmeda hasta mi boca callándome con un profundo beso.

Tomé entre mi mano su duro miembro, él soltó un suspiro y yo sonreí, ese hombre era mío, su cuerpo, su besos, sus acciones, todo, todo era completamente mío y nadie podía revocarlo.

Sosteniéndose sobre la palma de sus manos me permitió masturbarle mientras me observaba con el deseo quemándole las entrañas.

—¿Te gusta? —susurré intercambiando miradas con él.

—Tú… me gustas —dijo mordiendo mis labios.

Acaricié su espalda y él me despojó del resto de mis prendas dejándome sólo con las medias negras que días antes había comprado para poder sorprenderle… aunque no estimaba que fuese tan pronto.

Se incorporó para poder levantar mi pierna y besarla mientras su áspera mano se colaba por mi centro arrancándome suspiros cada vez más sonoros.

Se apartó y abrió más mis piernas, me sonrió, y movió su cabeza.

—Prepárate para mí…

Había algo en su tono de voz, en su mirada, en tenerlo semi-desnudo frente a mí que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me llevé un par de dedos a la boca, él se mordió los labios ante mi gesto, lentamente bajé mi mano que iba seguida de su mirada, concentrada, pasional, ansiosa.

Me introduje un dedo y comencé a moverlo, cerré los ojos sintiéndome embriagado por el poder de su mirada y de sus caricias sobre mis muslos. Las manos me temblaban, él me tocaba y se masturbaba al mismo tiempo que yo. Mi corazón, mi corazón parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, porque mientras más lejos llegaba en mi interior, más cerca lo sentía conmigo.

Introduje el segundo, pero ya no podía más, mis gemidos más parecían lloriqueos suplicantes, y él parecía excitarse mientras los escuchaba.

Aceleré mis movimientos, estaba perdido y él sólo me observaba con un creciente gusto en su rostro. De repente apartó mis manos y volvió a mi boca, lo tomé por las largas rastas marrones y mordisqueé su oído. Él comenzó a tocar mi entrada con movimientos circulares que me volvieron loco, apreté su cabello entre mi mano y enterré las uñas en su espalda.

—Joder. ¡Hazlo! —demandé con rabia y él sonrió—. Haz… haz que duela…

Me besó y mordió mi labio, la sangre invadió nuestras bocas mientras su primera estocada se hacía sentir en mi interior. Apreté fuertemente sus brazos, soltando un quejido, no estaba del todo listo para su tamaño, sin embargo, ese dolor se sintió tan bien.

De inmediato cubrió mi boca con su mano; yo me retorcía arrugando la cara mientras él se movía cada vez más rápido. Le aprisioné las caderas con las piernas mientras el dolor de su invasión aún persistía.

«Eso era maravilloso».

El sabor metálico invadía mi boca constantemente, y su respiración agitada me provocaba más y más, mis dedos estaban firmemente aferrados a sus brazos mientras sus movimientos iban más y más rápidos cada vez.

Más y más.

Pronto el dolor fue descendiendo y mis gestos se fueron suavizando, él lo supo por lo que me liberó sólo para volver a morderme el labio.

—¡Idiota! —gruñí desviando la cara.

—Mírame —demandó tomándome de la mandíbula guiándome a su cara—. Quiero que… siempre me mires.

Me besó como llevaba haciéndolo todo ese tiempo, saboreó mi sangre y yo saboreé el tenerlo dentro. Esa sensación me encantaba. Él mismo me enloquecía.

Al apartarse le di una fuerte cachetada que él respondió de inmediato, no tan fuerte como solía hacerlo Dante, pero lo suficiente como para moverme la cabeza y todo a su alrededor.

Sonreí gustoso. Sus movimientos aceleraron y yo arañé su espalda hasta sus caderas, luché con los pantalones para poder tocarlo directamente pero él me apartó las manos, a cambio, comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi pecho.

—Ah… Bill…

Sabía dónde estábamos, sin embargo, en mi afán de no ser tan ruidoso todo se me había salido de las manos al hacer todo lo contrario a lo que la consciencia me decía. Tom de vez en vez me cubría la boca para mitigar mis casi gritos ante todo lo que me estaba haciendo.

Él era fantástico.

Estaba por correrme y mi cuerpo se sacudía entre cada embestida de su parte, él volvió a cubrirme la boca mientras se agitaba más y más y me observaba delirar con el orgasmo más sensacional de mi vida.

Porque estaba con él… En sus brazos.

Dejó de hacer presión en mi boca y acarició mis labios, entrecerré los ojos mientras recuperaba la respiración y me dejaba acariciar. La mezcla de su perfume y sudor me transportaron a una terrible quietud después de todo lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Era la primera vez en la que me sentía tranquilo después de haber tenido sexo con alguien… era extraño, considerando en dónde nos encontrábamos.

—Perdona por el golpe. —dijo aún jadeante, recostándose a un lado de mí.

—¿Acostumbras disculparte después de coger? —él soltó una risilla y yo toqué mis labios sintiendo el ligero sabor a sangre—. Gracias por las mordidas.

—Bill…

—Amber —corregí poniéndome de costado para mirarlo mejor.

—Como sea… —él levantó los brazos y los cruzó debajo de su cabeza observando el techo—. No me gusta herirte. No como lo hace Dante…

—No tienes porqué preocuparte —comenté seriamente poniendo la mano sobre su pecho comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente—. De todas formas, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin el dolor?

—El dolor no lo es todo, Amber. —volvió la cara para verme.

Desvié la mirada y él suspiró como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese verdaderamente malo, no dijimos nada más. Me levanté rápidamente, quizá lo que dijo sea verdad, sin embargo… el dolor ha sido lo único que había conocido hasta ahora. ¿Cómo explicarle eso?

Nos vestimos rápidamente, como si nos ganara el tiempo para ir alguna otra parte, en silencio, hasta que me acerqué por detrás mientras él terminaba de ajustar sus pantalones debajo de su enorme playera, lo abracé. Tom permaneció quieto, pegué la mejilla a su espalda, de verdad no quería terminal mal después de lo que había pasado.

—Tom… dijiste que te importaba —dije con timidez.

Puso las manos sobre las mías y se volvió hacia mí. De inmediato lo hice:

—Ayúdame. Aunque sea sólo para tomar los papeles que necesito. Las cuentas, los nombres, todo está ahí. Sólo es cuestión de entrar en el estudio. Ellos aún confían en ti, nadie se dará cuenta. Tendremos acceso a todo el dinero de ese infeliz…

—Bill…

—Por favor, Tom —Apreté la tela de su ropa entre mis manos—. Sólo eso. Te daré parte del dinero para que ya no tengas porqué seguir aquí…

—Bill —apartó mis manos de su playera y negó con la cabeza—. No me pidas que entre a la mansión a robarle al hombre que durante tanto tiempo me ha ayudado.

—Tom, por favor —me alejé de él—, ¿qué no lo ves? Ese hijo de puta es… ¡es un monstruo! Tú no puedes pensar en quedarte siempre a su lado. Tarde o temprano va a hacerte lo mismo que a todos, lo mismo que a mí... Te tirará, como una basura, porque ya no le servirás y tomará a otro, alguien igual o mejor…

—¡Joder! Sé muy bien quién es —reprendió dando un par de pasos hacia mí, yo de inmediato retrocedí—. Sé a la perfección todo lo que puede hacer. Pero no. No lo haré. No seré un traidor.

—Eres un idiota —bufé enojado—. ¿Acaso crees que el más grande de los traidores merece respeto? Él ha hecho lo mismo, y peor. Muchas veces.

—Entiende una maldita cosa. Bill. Eso no me interesa, yo, no soy como Dante.

Apreté los puños, por un momento pensé que las cosas serían distintas.

—Dijiste que te importaba…

—Pero no para que pretendas manipularme de esta manera.

—¡No estoy manipulándote! —gruñí y él hizo un gesto de escepticismo—. Tom…

—Lo siento. No cuentes conmigo para esto.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó al escritorio tomando los papeles del contrato.

Quizás había cometido un grave error al confiar en él de esa manera.

—Perfecto. Cobarde —ataqué caminando hacia la puerta—. Te demostraré que no necesito de nadie más para acabar con tu 'jefecito' —Él me miró desde su sitio y yo intenté disimular mi cólera—. Esta tarde, ese maldito dinero volverá a mí. Sea como sea. Con, o sin ti.

* * *

Había algo que Dante siempre solía subestimar de Amber, y eso era la astucia que ella podía tener en determinados momentos, esa astucia que había practicado desde las épocas de Miss Rouge y el asqueroso mundo al cual me había mezclado. Siempre me las había ingeniado para hacer las cosas por mí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar el daño. Amber siempre tenía una solución para las cosas, y eso era lo que Dante prefería minimizar, ya sea por supuesta estrategia o envidia.

Sabía a la perfección que él me envidiaba, y dejando de lado los tacones y los estúpidos vestidos, él me miraba como el mejor de sus peores enemigos, porque bien sabía que algo que había moldeado con sus propias manos no sería fácil de destruir.

Esa tarde, tal como había prometido, asistí a la mansión, argumentando la necesidad de hablar con el gran jefe, los orangutanes que resguardaban la casa me dijeron lo mismo que Tom, así que insistí hasta que me permitieron esperar.

Había estado luchando con mis nervios, ya que ahí, no había plan alguno. Sin embargo, trataba de confiar en Amber y su terrible astucia para manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Era matar o morir por esos papeles, aunque bien sabía quién tenía las de perder en ese lugar lleno de hombres armados hasta los huesos.

Porque todo se había ido a la mierda cuando Tom se negó.

Empujé, como si fuese una puerta, al horroroso cuadro de Dalí, y ahí estaba, la pequeña caja fuerte encajada a la pared para no ser descubierta nunca. Me puse de puntas sobre el pequeño banquito que me sostenía para poder alcanzar el alto objetivo y tecleé los números _010989_ en la pequeña cuadrícula numérica, la puertecilla de inmediato saltó como un resorte abriéndose; mi corazón palpitaba ansioso al saber que todos los secretos y fuente del poder de Dante estaban en mis manos. Metí la mano hasta el fondo y saqué todo lo que estaba ahí, cinco folders de colores con no más de diez hojas cada uno. ¡Vaya! Este tipo era de lo más simple que pudiera conocer.

Un pequeño rectángulo de papel cayó al piso, maldije levemente mientras empujaba la puertecilla y me preparaba para dejarlo todo a como estaba segundos atrás. Tenía que moverme rápido, sin provocar algún tipo de ruido que les alertara.

De cierta manera, estaba un poco aliviado, pues justo antes de hacer mi acto suicida, Tom apareció en la sala del jefe alegando que Dante lo había enviado para que le hiciera entrega de "información importante", de inmediato los gigantes armados accedieron y nos permitieron entrar al estudio a "hablar" de negocios. Ahora él se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, al lado de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con actitud despreocupada, muy incoherente a esos momentos.

—Si te apresuras… —comentó mirándome disgustado mientras yo levantaba el pedazo de papel y lo guardaba en mi pantalón.

—Si me ayudaras, probablemente hubiéramos salido hace cinco segundos. —comenté más nervioso que enfadado.

Tom giró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, parecía no estar a gusto, sin embargo estaba ahí, contradiciéndose completamente, por mí.

—Cariño, cuando veas los miles de los que ahora somos dueños, te darás cuenta de la buena decisión que tomaste —dije acercándome a él.

Intenté besarle pero él se apartó de inmediato, en cambio, abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto supuestamente gentil para que saliera.

Salimos y fuimos directo al auto que nos esperaba en uno de los largos caminos del jardín. Yo, como siempre, fingiendo antipatía me adelanté y entré en la parte trasera azotando la puerta, desvié la mirada tratando de ignorar a los tres hombres que nos custodiaron hasta ahí. Tom habló con ellos y segundos después entró al auto, comenzamos a avanzar y su aspecto era tan casual que nadie imaginaría que acababa de robarle a su jefe.

Él era casi tan respetado como Johansson, quien era el segundo al mando después de Dante. Eso me había quedado bastante claro en el momento en que él apareció en la sala y aquellos bravucones se detuvieron a escuchar lo que él tenía qué decirles. Los perros guardianes de Dante no objetaron nada, a cambio, nos dejaron pasar al despacho con plena libertad y sin presiones.

Dante confiaba en Tom. Por primera vez notaba que confiaba en alguien más de manera plena, tanto como para dejarle al mando y disposición de cosas suyas, como el Inferno o su propia casa.

Me miró desde el retrovisor con ojos serenos y calculadores, Tom era demasiado listo, y por ello, quizás Dante lo había elegido a él por sobre Johansson y yo mismo. Para qué, aún no lo sé, sin embargo, sabía que Dante lo tenía para algo que no a cualquiera se le puede encomendar.

—Dame los papeles.

Lo miré sorprendido, no me había percatado que estábamos estacionados en la esquina de una calle poco transitada, cerca de la cumbre de fraccionamientos de primera clase cuyos habitantes salían desde muy temprano por la mañana y volvían acompañados por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahora mismo, nadie pasaba por ahí.

—Quiero ver esos documentos. —Se volvió hacia mí extendiendo la mano de manera autoritaria.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no confías en lo que te dije? —hablé de inmediato con un toque de indignación.

Él sonrió de manera irónica, ahí nada había de divertido. Bufé y él gentilmente tomó la bolsa en su mano y me la arrebató.

—Sólo quiero verificar.

—¿Verificar? ¿Verificar que me crees un mentiroso?

Él seguía mirándome y volvió a sonreír como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuese un montón de estupideces.

—Después de todo lo que sé de ti, sería extraño que no dudará aunque sea un poco.

—Yo no te he mentido, Tom. —dije con seriedad. Muy en el fondo, esas palabras me habían dolido.

Volvió a su posición, dándome la espalda comenzando a hurgar entre el bolso. Sacó el primer folder, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo de manera concentrada. Ni yo mismo sabía qué tanto había ahí.

Fue de uno a otro mientras dejaba en el asiento del co-conductor algunos folders que de seguro le interesaban.

—Dime —me miró desde el retrovisor mientras sostenía unos documentos con fotografías que poco pude reconocer—. ¿Cuánto pensabas darme de todo lo que encontráramos hoy?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, en realidad poco habíamos hablado de ello, y a mí no me interesaba darle más de la mitad de todo lo que Dante tenía. Se suponía que todo eso era mío y él sólo me ayudaría a cambio de una mínima compensación.

Algo insignificante, pensaba yo.

—Aún no lo sé...

Él hizo un gesto malicioso y continuó mirando los papeles. Rato después levantó el montón de folders a la altura de su hombro y volvió a verme desde el retrovisor, yo seguía sin saber qué diablos había descubierto.

—Quiero el 30% a cambio de desviar todo esto a tu cuenta.

Reí incrédulo, jamás en la vida le daría tanto dinero a un simple cómplice, de inmediato negué.

—Necesito saber de cuánto dinero estamos hablando —comenté intentando arrebatarle los papeles, él no me dejó.

—Es lo suficiente como para que el 30% no te afecte en absoluto.

—15% —dije como si estuviera en una subasta, él negó—. Está bien, 25% y es lo único que te puedo ofrecer... —me crucé de brazos, irritado por su actitud.

—Escucha, Bill —Se volvió hacia mí—. Sé de alguien que puede hacernos el 'favor' de desviar todo este dinero de manera que nadie se percate eso.

—¿Estás loco? No quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto.

—Pues muy tarde para decir eso, ¿no lo crees? —Soltó una risa sarcástica y yo fruncí las cejas. Vaya, Tom era tan ambicioso como yo.

—Dame los malditos papeles. Me las arreglaré con lo que sigue.

Intenté volver a quitárselo, pero él no me dejó. Comenzaba a enfadarme, si él continuaba así... si él continuaba...

—Entiende esto, tú solo no podrás sacar toda esta cantidad, es demasiado como para que no sospechen. Y contratar a alguien para que lo haga sería otra estafa, pues al ver tantos billetes querrán desfalcarte.

—Como tú en estos momentos —alegué enfadado. Él sonrió.

—No, no precisamente. Simplemente te protejo.

—¿Protegerme?

—Escucha —habló firmemente y callé de inmediato—, querías sacarle el dinero y que te ayudara ¿no?, entonces cállate y déjame hacer lo que debo hacer.

—Vaya, por lo que veo, tú también has llegado a tu precio.

—Por esto, cualquiera.

Él sonrió, y me pasó el folder que llevaba en las manos, busqué entre las páginas y noté la información bancaria. Las cuentas tenían varios ceros que me hicieron soltar una sonrisa triunfal. Miré a Tom desde el retrovisor, él lanzó un profundo suspiro y miró por la ventana del auto, el medio día iluminaba todos los rincones de la calle.

—Hay algo que debes saber —comenté acercándome a su asiento—. No podemos disponer de todo ese dinero.

—¿Por qué?

Me mordí los labios, tenía que decirlo si es que íbamos a continuar con todo eso.

—Los americanos… necesito entregarles los datos de algunas cuentas. Sino, ellos…

—¿Esto es enserio? —interrumpió frunciendo la cara— ¿Piensas compartir parte del botín con esos hijos de puta?

—Si no lo hago, ellos me matarán —gruñí apretando el acolchonado asiento—. Ese fue el trato para…—suspiré—. Tom, si no les entrego aunque sea dos números de cuenta, ellos irán por mí y me harán mierda.

—Eso hubieras pensado antes de ofrecérselos.

—Les daré lo que quieren y tomaré una buena parte del maldito dinero —hablé decidido y Tom simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Tomaremos una muy buena parte de ese dinero —concluí pasados algunos segundos.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro pude sentir lo inconforme que estaba.

—Esto es más peligroso de lo que crees, Bill.

—Sé manejar esto. No tienes porqué tratarme como un idiota.

Bufé y volví la mirada hacia la calle, Tom puso las manos sobre el volante y me miró como quien mira a un niño que finge ser independiente. Levanté el dedo corazón hacia él y sonrió, tomé los demás documentos y los puse sobre mis piernas, detestaba esa situación.

—Está bien. Respetaremos el 'trato' —dijo ocultando su molestia al tiempo que encendía el auto.

Al cabo de unos kilómetros nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, él bajó y mientras llenaban de nuevo el auto, vi que hablaba con alguien por teléfono, quise bajar del auto pero él se había asegurado de bloquear las puertas.

¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Al volver, no hablamos en todo el camino y fuimos a una zona de grandes edificios departamentales casi en ruinas, ahí se mezclaba todo lo peor de la ciudad, miraba de reojo las calles y la cantidad de hombres y mujeres con aspecto sospechoso.

Que si bajábamos de ahí de seguro nos atacaban.

—Es aquí. —comentó aparcando el auto.

—¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendido—, no pensarás que entremos a unos de esos edificios.

—¿Por qué no? La persona que nos dará los billetes está en ese edificio —Apuntó con la cabeza el edificio a un lado de nosotros.

—Estás loco si piensas que te seguiré hasta ahí.

—Tranquilo —Sonrió de manera suficiente—, vienes conmigo.

Sin esperar más, bajó, y abrió la puerta para que saliera. Un par de hombres le saludaron familiarmente y otros más movieron la cabeza amigablemente desde lejos, yo avanzaba ignorando todas las miradas a nuestro alrededor, subimos unas escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del individuo en cuestión, sujeté a Tom del antebrazo.

—Tom, recuerda que esto es sólo entre tú y yo. Ese dinero…

Se volvió hacia mí y se acercó tomándome de las mejillas.

—Nos pertenece.

Diciendo esto, sorpresivamente me besó y yo me aparté bruscamente, él se limpió los labios.

—Aunque no lo creas. Te estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles. —Tocó la puerta manteniendo esa misma sonrisa fanfarrona de hace un rato.

—Tom…

Un enorme hombre abrió la puerta, Tom lo saludó y de inmediato pasamos, al parecer él ya sabía de lo que se trataba pues comenzaron a hablar sobre el cómo acceder a todo el dinero en las cuentas.

Después de que nos presentara brevemente, la plática sobre cómo cambiar las cuentas continuó, el plan era trasladar de poco a poco cierta parte del dinero total para que no hubiera alguna alarma por parte del banco y que así no se despertase sospecha alguna con Dante. Me parecía bastante razonable, tomando ese par de días en el que todo el dinero se infiltraría a mis cuentas, yo aprovecharía para echar a andar el plan que tenía para Dante. Además, retirando el efectivo en diferentes lugares y cuentas, nadie relacionaría las pérdidas de Dante con nosotros.

Al fin de cuentas, para cuando eso suceda, Dante ya no existirá más en este mundo y yo al fin estaría libre…

—El trato es este, Fenix —Tom habló a un lado del hombre—. Tú transfieres lo más que puedas a nuestras cuentas en las próximas 72 horas y yo cumplo con lo que te dije. ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre sonrió detrás de las gafas anti reflejantes y asintió.

Le proporcionamos todo lo necesario para poder acceder a las dos cuentas con mayor ingresos, incluso tracé la firma en digital de Dante; había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien que me sabía cada uno de sus trazos como si fuese mío. El movimiento no iba a ser nada fácil, sin embargo, Tom parecía confiar en las habilidades de ese hombre, entonces, yo también opté por hacerlo

Desde hace algunas horas, mi confianza hacia él parecía ir creciendo. Tom no sólo se preocupaba por mí, sino que estaba asegurándose de que lograra parte de mi venganza a pesar de las cosas que me había dicho en la mañana. Él estaba conmigo, en ese camino a mis planes… sí, contra su jefe

—¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que te convenció para aparecer de último momento ahí?

—Son simples motivos personales, Bill —respondió a la defensiva sin despegar la mirada del frente.

—¿Ah sí? Esos motivos debieron ser muy fuertes como para que te motivaran a traicionar a tu jefe. ¿No que no lo harías?—dije mordaz y él se mantuvo serio. No podía definir si eso le había disgustado o no.

—Simplemente reflexione que… ya no quiero seguir en esto —Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa—. Quiero el maldito dinero, olvidarme de Dante y toda esta mierda.

—Tú. ¿Hablando de esa manera? ¿Un par de horas te hicieron reflexionar?—sonreí—. Imposible.

—¿Imposible? —lanzó una breve mirada hacia mí—. Se nota que ni siquiera me conoces, Bill.

Permanecí callado, observándolo. Hasta esos momentos me daba cuenta del gran misterio que era Tom para mí. No sabía nada de él ni de sus motivos para cambiar tan drásticamente de idea. No conocía absolutamente nada, mientras él sabía de mí casi todo.

Miré hacia la ventanilla, incómodo por ese terrible momento. En verdad quería saber tantas cosas de él, sin embargo, ¿por dónde comenzar?

No podía afirmar con exactitud si esa decisión fue por mí, o por algún otro motivo aún más profundo y personal.

Esto era una mierda. Tal vez lo nuestro no pasaría a más que ser simples cómplices, en lo que sería el último crimen de nuestras vidas.

Sólo eso.

Él tuvo que ir de inmediato al aeropuerto por Dante, no hizo más comentarios de lo sucedido en todo el camino y me dejó unas esquinas antes del edificio en donde vivía. Lo vi partir, con tantas dudas, con tantos misterios.

Al llegar a mi departamento, con los documentos en mi poder, me dispuse a revisarlos uno por uno. Ahí no sólo se encontraban cuentas bancarias, sino información tan importante que la propia "autoridad" pagaría miles porque jamás saliese a la luz.

Vaya, Dante sabía cómo manejar las cosas con los políticos y empresarios de poder.

Observé la gran cantidad de dinero que ese hijo de puta había resguardado por años, esto quizá duplicaba lo que mi padre ostentaba mientras vivía. Suspiré, en unas cuantas horas, todo eso volverá a mí, con todo e intereses, tal como a mi padre le hubiese gustado.

Recordé el pequeño pedazo de papel que había guardado en mis jeans, lo saqué y me senté en la horilla de la cama, aquello era el pedazo de una fotografía que había sido arrancada a propósito, ahí sólo se miraba a un bebé levantando las manos hacia la persona que tomó la fotografía, no podía asegurar la edad del niño, pero lo más seguro es que no pasaba de un año. Alguien lo cargaba y ese alguien había sido arrancado de la fotografía, pero a juzgar por los brazos que sostenían al pequeño, era una mujer. Su madre.

El chiquillo sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto alegre e inocente, estaba en lo que parecía una cocina, su hogar.

¿Acaso era él el hijo de Dante?

Tragué saliva y pensé un poco más; ese niño... ese niño en la fotografía me provocó una sensación muy extraña. Debía ubicarlo. La plática que escuché con Johansson me había dado a entender que su hijo estaba cerca y por ello lo ocultaban de todos, sobre todo de los americanos. Sin embargo este hombre, su hijo, aún no sabía la verdad sobre su procedencia.

Este niño… su hijo.

Su maldito punto débil.

Sonreí, si él era tan valioso para Dante… si este bastardo le importaba aunque sea un poco. Entonces Dante deberá prepararse para el peor sufrimiento de su vida antes de morir.


	24. Chapter 24

Las cosas iban mejorando. Los atentados se habían calmado y Dante… bueno, él ya había recuperado un poco los estribos. Sin embargo, todos debajo de nosotros estaban a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que sucediera, ya que la muerte de esos hombres en la bodega no había pasado desapercibida.

Cada día, junto con Johansson teníamos que revisar cada uno de los transportes y entradas de mercancía, la carga de todo se había hecho más pesada, pero Dante siempre se las ingeniaba para organizarnos de manera que jamás algo me impidiera asistir al Inferno.

Sí, se me olvidaba, él ya me había dejado completamente al mando de su más grande logro. Él me lo repetía cada noche antes de abrir, recordándome lo afortunado que era al tener su entera confianza.

Aunque, después de lo que pasó aquella tarde con Amber, creo que el sentido de confianza ya no me importaba, y menos si se refería a él precisamente.

Limpiaba la calibre 45 mientras la música sonaba a un volumen moderado, muy distinto al estridente ruido que envolvía al Inferno por las madrugadas. Estaba en una esquina del primer piso del bar, las balas estaban apiladas en su paquete que recién había abierto. El humo del cigarro que yacía sobre el cenicero subía hasta perderse en el ambiente. Las personas de limpieza iban y venían cada quien concentrado en sus asuntos, pensando quizás en que al siguiente día les tocaría hacer la misma rutina.

* * *

«—Veo que eres un muchacho muy astuto en cuestión de… personas—el ruso dijo por sobre la música y yo me volví al escucharle.»

«—Y tú ¿qué?, viejo. —le dije de manera retadora, él sólo sonrió.»

«—Sólo soy alguien que quiere reclutarte para su equipo. Sé que te interesará.»

Estábamos dentro de una fábrica, en una de las fiestas rave más esperadas por todos en los suburbios de Leipzig, el viejo se había acercado a mí en un instante en donde me había quedado solo. Miré por todas partes, él era el único que portaba un saco y pantalones caros, sin embargo, estaba ahí, sin ser atacado por nadie.

«—¿Quién eres? —pregunté mirándole con desconfianza.»

«—Alguien que te quiere en su equipo.»

«—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —dije intentando comprender la situación—. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, me largo...»

Él me tomó del antebrazo y de inmediato me aparté, el ruso sonrió satisfecho.

«—He visto cómo has tomado el dinero del bolso de aquellas señoritas —de inmediato apuntó con un gesto de su cabeza a un grupo de mujeres que bailaban como si estuvieran poseídas o algo por el estilo. Lo miré seriamente. —Y qué decir de tus pequeñas estafas —dijo como si lo supiera todo de mí.»

«—¿Quién diablos eres? »

«—Un amigo… que quiere ayudarte. Ven a trabajar conmigo y olvídate de vivir en la maldita calle.»

«—Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes…?»

«—Yo lo sé todo sobre las pandillas de por aquí. Y a mi jefe le interesas. Te estoy ofreciendo el ser uno de nosotros, muchacho. Nosotros manejamos todo por aquí, somos los dueños de estas calles y de sus malditos habitantes —sonrió—. Vamos, ésta no es una propuesta que diga todo el tiempo…»

* * *

—¡Y ahí está mi muchacho! —exclamó Dante apuntándome orgulloso mientras entraba junto con el ruso, de inmediato mis recuerdos se fueron junto con el humo del cigarro que estaba por consumirse—. Te dije que estaría aquí.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de meter y sacar la pajilla dentro del cañón del arma.

—Este idiota que no sabía decirme dónde diablos te encontrabas —Dante comentó, de inmediato se detuvo a observar alrededor del lugar asintiendo de manera aprobatoria—. Veo que todo está muy bien por aquí.

—Como tú has dicho —aludí.

—Eso me agrada, muchacho. ¿Quién lo diría? Tú has aprendido más en cinco años que todos mis hombres en toda su puta vida. —comentó asiento frente a mí. De inmediato levanté la mirada hacia Johansson quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias por los halagos. —agregué e hice un gesto con la mano hacia el ruso para que se sentara, él se negó.

—Tenemos cosas de que hablar, Tom.

Dejé el arma a un lado y me centré en él. Johansson se alejó a darle algunas instrucciones a los hombres de limpieza.

—El Inferno ha estado muy bien en estos días, y eso es algo que me tiene muy complacido de tu parte, en verdad —dijo como si yo no le creyera—. Pero hay algo que se te ha olvidado un poco…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre vigilar a Amber… es algo que debes hacer, te lo mande, o no.

—Pensé que sus problemas ya habían sido resueltos. —comenté algo intimidado, el golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—Eso jamás se resolverá. Necesito que estés pendiente en todo lo que hace. Y por ello, haré un ajuste contigo. A partir de ahora, tus únicos deberes, serán, encargarte de este lugar, y de vigilar todo lo que haga ese maldito. ¿Entendiste? Quiero que te comprometas a encontrar… lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Quiero saber qué hace, con quién habla, de qué habla. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Eso será algo complicado.

—Por algo te quitado responsabilidades, ¿no?

—Dante…

—¿Puedes o no puedes, Tom? Necesito encontrar el motivo exacto y sus conexiones más importantes… porque sé que las tiene. Ese hijo de puta, está tramando algo, puedo olerlo.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí lo parecidos que eran ambos. Se conocían tan bien que podrían jurar que el otro estaba o no tramando algo. Maldita sea, Dante tenía bien reconocido a Amber, y Amber, por su parte, tenía muy bien estudiado a Dante…

Eran tan… similares que me sorprendía esa sensación de atracción y rechazo que desprendían cada que uno hablaba del otro.

—Quiero que encuentres la más mínima pista que lo contacte… más bien, que nos contacte con los americanos.

—Él no tiene nada que ver con ellos —comenté en un intento vano de persuadirle.

—Esa puta está enredada hasta el cuello con los enemigos. Lo sé muy bien —miró hacia su espalda y volvió la mirada hacia mí—, recuerda quién es su dueño. Quien la conoce mejor que nadie…

Instintivamente mi puño se cerró aprisionando fuertemente mis dedos, odiaba tanto la manera en la que él se expresaba de Bill. Dante no podía presumir algo que no era. Él en verdad no lo conocía. Él sólo lo dominaba, lo controlaba, lo manejaba como a un animal. Sin embargo, quien lo conocía en verdad era yo, joder, era yo.

—¿Lo harás? —habló obligándome con la mirada—. Porque aún puedo elegir a alguien más que logre cubrir con la misión…

—No te preocupes. —bajé la mirada y tomé la franela blanca para después comenzar a pulir el arma, él sólo me miró—. Yo lo vigilo.

—Perfecto. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿no? —sonreí y Dante imitó mi acción.

—Así es muchacho. Yo creí en ti desde el primer momento. Por eso tienes ahora todo esto…

Dejé la franela y coloqué la pistola de nuevo en la funda, asentí levemente y sin mirarlo a los ojos saqué mi propia arma para limpiar, él de inmediato la tomó y me apuntó a la frente.

—Sé que tú confías en mí, tanto como yo en ti. ¿No es así, muchacho? —el percutor sonó y yo levanté la cara.

—Así es. —respondí sin alteración alguna mirándolo de frente.

Él bajó el arma y comenzó a sacar las balas, de una en una.

—Así debe ser. Siempre. ¿Entendido?

Asentí, él sonrió y dejó el arma sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y me miró con un ligero brillo en la mirada que no supe identificar.

—Todos los días reafirmas el por qué estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Es bueno saber eso… gracias.

Él llamó al ruso y momentos después desaparecieron de ahí. Intenté distraer mi mente con las armas pero la realidad es que no podía. Él, orgulloso de mí, mientras sus cuentas se filtraban de una en una hacia las mías. Vaya, últimamente me había vuelto todo un hijo de puta con él, él que estuvo ahí… desde que caí en este lugar.

Pero esto no era lo que quería. Las circunstancias me habían llevado a esto. En realidad, en realidad, esperaba diferentes cosas en mi vida, y aunque sonara algo extraño, en el fondo quería cumplir con ser el hombre que tanto quería mi madre.

El dinero fácil, las mujeres, las drogas… las muertes. Todo había tomado otro significado cuando Amber… o más bien, Bill me dejó ver su verdadero ser.

¿Esto era lo que yo había hecho con tanta gente?

Indirectamente y al igual que Amber, ambos éramos tan malditos como Dante.

«Asesinos».

«Ladrones».

«Violadores».

Personas que solo habían nacido para hacer sufrir a los demás, hacerlos vivir un infierno para después morir sin importar nada. Vivir para ver la muerte de nuestras víctimas que sufrían interminables angustias por causa nuestra, víctimas inocentes de nuestra avaricia de poder, víctimas como mi madre.

Todo eso era yo, y al mirar a Bill, miraba cada uno de mis pecados materializarse en el rostro frío y distante de Amber, el resultado de todo lo que Dante había hecho en él, en su vida, o más bien, en el proceso de destruirla. Justo como lo hizo él. Mi padre.

Él simplemente había desgastado todo lo que mi madre alguna vez fue. La llevó a su límite, a su propia agonía, sin importar que ella lo había dado todo por él.

Yo arruinaba personas, las torturaba y las mataba, nada alejado a todo lo que él había hecho con ella.

No, no, no. Yo no quería continuar de esta manera.

Ella jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Ahora mismo detestaba a todo el mundo. Mientras observaba el edificio en donde Bill vivía, recapacitaba sobre toda la mierda que había sido mi vida. Todo tiene un final, ¿cierto? Era completamente imposible que todos pudieran llevar una vida normal, aquel taxista que se detuvo en la gasolinera de la esquina, el propio encargado del lugar, aquel oficinista que bajó del auto para subir a su departamento, las mujeres con sus hijos que caminaban por la calle, todos, malditamente todos podían tener una vida digna y fuera de peligros, algo normal… confortable.

Como ella siempre quiso.

Y maldita sea, maldita sea, yo jamás pude obtener algo así.

Incluso pensaba que yo mismo estaba maldito por atraer y meterme en tantos problemas. Era… era algo que no podía ni puedo evitar. ¿Será acaso por él?

¿Será que después de todo la sangre de ese desgraciado, que le arruinó la vida a mi madre, a mí, sea la causante de todos esos males?

¿Me pareceré a él siquiera?

No. No joder, no.

No podía adjudicarle culpa a algo tan estúpido. Yo mismo había forjado mi camino, ese maldito destino en el cual sólo existía el olor a muerte y sometimiento. Sí. Eso.

Ese infeliz no tenía absolutamente nada que ver conmigo, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Aunque la sensación de rencor hacia él crecía mientras más y peores cosas me sucedían. Era como si desde algún lugar, desconocido para mí, me observara y se burlara de todo lo que yo intentaba hacer correctamente.

De repente lo vi salir del edificio y tomar un taxi, no esperé más y encendí el auto que se encontraba en la esquina, a unos trece metros del edificio, de inmediato le seguí.

Llegó hasta una zona de viviendas de clase media; un edificio gris fue su destino, Bill bajó del taxi y entró, de inmediato supuse que eso sería la guarida de los malditos americanos, avancé un poco más pasando por el frente, noté a un par de hombres custodiarlo mientras la puerta era cerrada por otro más.

Joder, Bill, ¿en qué asuntos te estabas involucrado?

Avancé como cualquier otro automovilista y di una breve vuelta por la zona para así regresar al mismo lugar y estacionarme cerca del cruce de la avenida en donde podía observar perfectamente todo.

Pasados quince minutos salió custodiado de un hombre, intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras yo les observaba de manera atenta, cuando Bill dio la vuelta para retirarse el hombre lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, él puso resistencia y de inmediato lo empujó, las cosas estaban tornándose violentas y sin pensarlo dos veces salí con la pistola en la mano, sin importarme siquiera que en ese preciso instante pudieran matarme.

—¡Suéltala, imbécil!

Corrí hasta su sitio el hombre lo soltó y levantó las manos ante mi amenaza, sonrió.

—Idiota —Bill bufó tocando su brazo.

—Con que tenías compañía —dijo él de manera tranquila.

Bill me miró de manera interrogativa, yo mantenía el cañón de la pistola apuntando el pecho del hombre mientras lentamente me acercaba a ellos.

—No te convendría disparar —comentó con una sonrisa superlativa—, una bala tuya desencadenaría miles nuestras. Nosotros estamos en todas partes, si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé perfectamente, idiota.

—Baja el arma —Bill habló tomándome del brazo— ¡Baja la maldita arma!

Unos pasos se acercaron desde la distancia, un par de hombres salieron del edificio y se colocaron detrás del infeliz que había discutido con Bill, de repente me vi rodeado de cuatro hombres más, todos nos miraban fijamente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —Bill gruñó halando mi brazo para que bajara el arma—. Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido —se dirigió al hombre.

Sus insistentes jalones me obligaron a bajar el arma, el hombre asintió.

—Para la próxima no seas tan desconfiada… bien sabes que los amigos de Kaz, son nuestros amigos… no hay razón para dudar.

—Esto no volverá a pasar —me miró furioso—. Sólo tú ya deja de ser tan idiota…

—Lo prometo —respondió mirándome fijamente, algo había en su gesto que me desagradaba cada vez más.

—No vuelvas a tocarla —amenacé y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Ya no lo haré más… 'amigo'.

Bill me tomó del brazo empujándome disimuladamente hacia la acera, esos infelices… él estaría loco si creía que podía confiar en ellos.

* * *

—Te vieron, maldita sea. ¡Eres un idiota! —Bill gritó pasando la mano por su rostro en un gesto de frustración.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! El primer idiota eres tú al confiar en ellos —reprendí mientras me detenía ante uno de los tantos semáforos de la ciudad.

—Sé lo que hago —gruñó furioso—. No debiste aparecer ahí. Ahora… ahora no sé qué vayan a hacer.

Permanecimos en silencio, sabía que hasta cierto punto había arruinado las cosas, el enojo de Bill parecía confirmármelo, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que lo agredieran frente a mí, aun si eso suponía descubrirme ante los malditos americanos.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —me miró al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha—. Por un demonio, Tom. Responde.

Se volvió hacia mí, observándome mientras esperaba mi respuesta que nunca llegó.

—¡Ellos… ellos pudieron! —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Pude haber manejado la situación.

Me sentía tan extraño y estúpido por haber caído en las provocaciones de esos infelices que preferí no responder. Suficiente frustración tenía al haber salido de ese lugar como un completo perdedor.

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

—Necesito…

—Gracias… —él interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se tranquilizó.

—Por lo de hace rato. Pretendías ayudarme, ¿no es así?

—Ah, eso… Bill, necesito hablar contigo sobre los planes con Dante.

Él lo pensó por un instante y asintió. Después de eso fuimos al primer lugar que se me ocurrió para hablar:

—Tú… ¿vives aquí? —exclamó al tiempo en que entraba examinando todo a su alrededor.

—Ajá —dije sin prestarle mucha atención, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la mesita de noche para dejar las llaves, él me miró con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Prefería el departamento de antes…

Se sentó en el sillón frente a la vieja televisión y frunció las ceajas. Me miró como si no pudiese creer que estuviera ahí, apoyé la espalda contra la pared me decidí a hablar:

—Dante me ha mandado a vigilarte…

Su rostro cambió, no supe si estaba sorprendido o aliviado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Vigilarme?

—Él aún duda de ti y quiere que encuentre cualquier cosa para que pueda deshacerse de ti —parpadeó seriamente, atento a lo que decía—. Dante… de alguna manera supone lo que estás haciendo, pero necesita algo para confirmarlo. Él me ha mandado a vigilar cada uno de tus pasos…

—Tom…

—Escucha, Bill. No puedo cubrirte todo el tiempo. Y antes de que él descubra lo de las cuentas, es mejor que hagamos algo de una vez por todas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres salir de esto, no es así? Entonces, tenemos que deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible—su mirada cambió, ahora comprendía y al parecer la idea comenzaba a agradarle—. Porque sea lo que sea que descubra, a ambos nos irá mal.

—Esto… es tan… sorpresivo —me acerqué y me senté en el sillón que estaba a su lado—. Pero, tienes razón. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Hablamos sobre ello, de manera similar a las tantas veces en las que Dante nos reunía para planear una muerte. Bill hablaba más decidido que nunca y me describió un presunto plan para poder acabar con él, me comentó sobre los tratos hechos con los americanos y con un detective el cual era el comodín perfecto para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En aquel plan, él se desharía tanto de Dante, como de los americanos haciendo una jugada casi tan perfecta como todas aquellas que Dante nos hacía ejecutar. Bill me sorprendía mientras más hablaba, cada movimiento pensado era como un engrane que llevaría a Dante a la muerte que tanto había ideado. Aún seguía sin comprender su relación con aquel tipo de la policía, sin embargo, lo vi tan seguro de su apoyo que preferí no cuestionar más.

¿En realidad yo estaba haciendo esto?

Si participaba, si llevaba a Dante a morder el anzuelo… podría liberarme de ese mundo, del yugo de Dante y de esa constante obligación de pertenecer hasta el final a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ante mi silencio.

—¿Has pensado en lo que harás después de esto?

—Por el momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea acabar con Dante. Y no pensaré en un después de, hasta que ese infeliz esté muerto.

Sonreí con ironía y me crucé de brazos, él volvía a notarse incómodo.

—¿No me digas que jamás has pensado en una vida después de todo esto?

—Esto no viene al caso, Tom.

—Claro que sí. Alguna vez dijiste que te interesaba, que querías saber de mí. Ahora es mi turno de querer saber un poco más de tu verdadero "yo". Seremos cómplices de la muerte del jefe… no tiene nada de malo que conozca a… mi compañero.

—Sabes lo suficiente.

Se puso de pie tomando su bolso y yo de inmediato me puse en su camino.

—Pero quiero saberlo todo… Bill.

—No me llames así —gruñó intentando empujarme.

—¿Por qué no? —dije interponiéndome ante cada movimiento de escapatoria de su parte—. Tú mismo me dijiste que ese era tu nombre.

—¡Déjame ir, no quiero hablar más contigo!

Me empujó fuertemente apartándose de mi lado, lo tomé del brazo.

—Espera, Bill.

—¡Que no me llames así! —gritó irritado.

—Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te llame, Amber? —él se apartó y yo solté una risa sarcástica—. Vamos, bien sabemos que Amber sólo fue una invención para ocultar todos tus miedos. Si voy a ayudarte, va a ser a ti, a Bill, al maldito cobarde que se esconde detrás de ese vestido.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ahora más fuerte, con una combinación de rabia y frustración, sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse—. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

—Bien lo dijiste hace un momento, ¿no? Sé lo suficiente como para decirte que no quiero hacer ningún trato con Amber.

—Entonces olvídalo. —se volvió para irse y de inmediato le llamé.

—Bill, sé hombre por una jodida vez en tu vida y dame la cara; porque si vamos a hacer esto, quiero saber quién eres en realidad.

De inmediato se volvió dirigiéndose a mí.

—Nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Y si no quieres. Bien. No lo hagas, yo acabaré con Dante por mi propia cuenta.

—No, no puedes.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Sabes que me necesitas. Bill.

—¡No me llames así!

Mientras más le llamaba así, sus ojos se cristalizaban más y más, era como si poco a poco estuviesen destruyendo ese capullo de protección que tanto lo había encerrado por tanto tiempo. Su voz, su rostro, todo ello lo delataba.

—Ya deja de fingir ser algo que no eres…

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Intentó darme un puñetazo pero yo lo bloqueé de inmediato para después arrojándolo al sillón.

—¡Admite de una vez por todas que ese odio irracional te está consumiendo! ¡No puedes despertar un día y elegir ser otra persona! ¡Maldita sea, Bill!, si sigues de esta manera, nada ganarás al matar a Dante. Ya estoy harto, harto de toda esta mierda. Quiero salir de este mundo de mentiras, de peligro, de malditas traiciones. Pero no pienso ayudar a alguien que solo quiere destruir este infierno para después hacerlo consigo mismo.

—¡Ya cállate! —chilló rompiendo en llanto mientras cubría sus oídos—. Cállate…

Detuve mis palabras, Bill tenía las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando no escucharme, sus lágrimas caían sobre el regazo de su vestido materializando en cada una de las gotas de su llanto la desesperación que le atormentaba. Me senté a su lado, intenté tocarlo pero él empujó mi mano.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos… —sollozó con los ojos cerrados.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero lo sujeté en el momento preciso para que no lo hiciera, lo tomé de los hombros y él me miró con desconsuelo, dolor, miedo, mucho miedo.

—Bill —subí la mano hacia su mentón, lo acaricié—, déjame verte, hablar contigo… —él negaba mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo—. Quiero saber quién eres.

—No, no —posó su mano sobre la mía—. Tú no debes…

Lo besé, simplemente lo hice por ese maldito impulso que me provocaba cada que lo tenía así de cerca, él levemente correspondió apretando mi mano.

Se suponía que sólo quería hablar sobre su pasado, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

—Porque yo… lo que soy… —él intentó apartar su rostro pero yo me acerqué más rozando mi nariz contra su mejilla y aspirando la deliciosa esencia de su perfume—. Soy un monstruo —chilló con angustia.

—No, no lo eres —susurré a su rostro y sus ojos me miraron aún con temor—. No más que yo…

—He condenado a tantas personas a sufrir lo que yo —sus lágrimas se desbordaron, sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y él se aferró a mi camisa—, los he matado indirectamente. He disfrutado de su dolor. Mi propio dolor… Yo… los destruí, a muchas mujeres… niños…, los destruí a todos para olvidar lo que me había pasado… ¿Entiendes eso? Todo lo que soy… todo lo que tengo, también te destruirá.

—No, no lo harás —acaricié su cabello. Había una extraña ternura entre cada una de mis caricias que se transmitían hacia él, o al menos eso me parecía—. Porque no puedes destruir algo que ya está en ruinas. Bill…

Nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos de nuevo. Cada vez comprendía menos esa situación, sin embargo mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, acariciándolo lentamente, besándolo, sintiéndolo.

Quería alejarlo de Dante, de ese mundo al que pertenecíamos, de esa terrible amargura que me había dejado ver aquella noche en su departamento, quería… joder, en esos precisos momentos lo quería para mí, sin importar nada.

Porque yo estaba decidido a liberarlo, a liberarnos del odio, del peligro, de Dante, de todo.

Se apartó de mis besos y me miró confuso, tocó mis labios con la yema de sus dedos, acarició mi rostro; después llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y de manera dubitativa apartó su cabello hacia un lado y lentamente se deshizo de la gargantilla dejándola caer al piso. De inmediato acaricié su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, cerró los ojos sintiendo mi tacto; empecé a desvestirle, Bill hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos recostamos en el sillón sin dejar de besarnos, siendo esto de una manera pausada, tranquila, totalmente diferente a los besos y caricias de Amber.

—Tom… —suspiró sintiendo mis manos sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo aún estaba rígido y temblaba. Sin embargo continuaba besándome de manera calmada mientras que sus manos iban y venían sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué me estaba pasando con él? Jamás lo había hecho de esta manera, sin embargo, él me guiaba a pesar de no estar muy seguro de hacerlo, podía sentir la mezcla de sentimientos que lo aturdían y lo hacían temblar; esas distintas emociones que ahora mismo yo también sentía.

Malita sea, él… él era la primera persona que me hacía actuar como un verdadero idiota que no tiene voluntad ni siquiera para controlarse.

Devoraba sus labios y él se aferraba a mi cuello con intenciones de jamás apartarse, acaricié su torso y sentí el relieve casi imperceptible de una antigua cicatriz en su costado derecho, a pesar de eso su suave piel aun me parecía exquisita, embriagadora. Bajé la mano y toqué la calidez de su sexo que poco a poco estaba despertando para mí, lo acaricié y Bill soltó un suspiro hondo.

Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo como si pidieran permiso para explorarme, sentí el filo de sus uñas sobre mi muslo mientras mis movimientos se aceleraban alrededor de su miembro. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más e inconscientemente levantaba las caderas hacia mi mano, subió los brazos por sobre su cabeza aferrándose al sillón, mordisqueaba sus labios mientras se concentraba en sus propias sensaciones. Momento después pasó a hacer lo mismo conmigo y yo me incliné a besar su hombro, guié su mano para que lo hiciera más despacio y él me compensó con un beso profundo.

—Bill —susurré a su oído—, eres tan hermoso…

Comencé a prepararlo para lo que seguía, él me permitió tocarlo mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios tímidos gemidos que se fundían en mi boca. Su blanca piel, joder, no podía dejar de besarla.

Definitivamente había perdido la razón, sí, eso, no había duda. No había vuelta a atrás a todo lo que estábamos haciendo, a lo que habíamos hecho o…, a lo que íbamos a hacer.

Gimió ante mi primera estocada y se aferró a mi espalda, en sus ojos solo miraba confianza, esa confianza que solo se tiene cuando entregas tu verdadero ser a alguien más. Me acerqué a besarle de nuevo y él me abrazó fuertemente marcando con sus uñas mi espalda. Puse la cabeza sobre su hombro mordisqueando su cuello mientras mis movimientos aceleraban. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído y su dulce voz repetir mi nombre.

Éramos un par de locos que habían caído en la trampa de su propio juego, pero no me importaba, porque era capaz de volver a caer una y otra vez en ese juego que tenía nombre y apellido, sin importar el peligro de que quizás mañana nos mataren sin piedad.

Seguimos así durante el resto de la tarde y la noche, lo hicimos muchas veces más, como si nunca quisiéramos detenernos. No supe en qué momento llegamos a la cama ni cómo Bill terminó enredado entre mi cuerpo, sólo sé que en la oscuridad de la noche escuché su voz, su verdadera voz que me pidió no abandonarle, al menos no por esa noche.

Y joder, no, estaba más que seguro que no iba a hacerlo.


	25. Chapter 25

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el buró de madera aun lado de la cama, ahí habían botellas de licor, billetes, cigarros y una lámpara que permanecía encendida, estiré el brazo y apreté el interruptor apagándola, suspiré, había dormido en un lugar que no era mi departamento.

Dormido, sí, al lado de alguien más.

Me volví y lo miré, con el brazo sobre su vientre y el rostro imperturbable. Tom descansaba como si nada en el mundo pudiese molestarle, una sensación de completa tranquilidad me invadió con solo verle, quizás nunca logre alcanzar esa paz, pero al menos podía sentirla por medio de él y de su inquebrantable sueño.

Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo y decirle tantas cosas, pero la hermosa escena de verle dormir pudo más que cualquiera de mis impulsos.

Habíamos hablado en la noche, en medio de esa habitación que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría encima nuestro, no quería recordar absolutamente nada sobre las heridas abiertas anoche, esas heridas que yo mismo había abierto para que Tom pudiese ver y comprender.

Jamás pensé en dejar que alguien pudiese ver todos los demonios de Amber, los más fuertes, los más terribles. Tal vez ahora él piense que soy algún tipo de enfermo mental que no sabe siquiera quien era, pero qué puedo decir, tal vez sí lo sea.

No podía dejar de observarlo. El despertar con alguien a mi lado no era, en definitiva, algo que acostumbre hacer todo el tiempo. Pero Tom, con él era diferente… en realidad podría hacer esto siempre.

Me senté sobre la cama y toqué mi cuello desnudo, Tom era algo que iba más allá de Amber y de todos sus pecados, iba más allá de mi pasado, de mis sentimientos.

«Él iba más allá de ambos.»

Se movió, yo lo miré rápidamente pero sólo se había acomodado para seguir durmiendo, sonreí y supe que al fin ya no estaba solo, y no me refería al haber compartido la cama toda la noche con él, sino porque así era, así era desde ahora.

Necesitaba una ducha, me levanté y busqué entre el buró una toalla, quizás a él no le importe que invada su baño, quizás él aún esté dormido cuando salga..., quizá pueda despertarle para después prepararle el desayuno.

Al salir lo vi sentado a la orilla de la cama, llevaba puesto su bóxer, estaba de espaldas hacia mí con el móvil en las manos. Secaba mi cabello con la toalla cuando algo de inmediato me llamó la atención, algo de lo cual apenas me percataba, me acerqué. Sabía que él ya había sentido mi presencia, sin embargo seguía respondiendo mensajes desde su celular como si nadie más estuviese ahí.

Su espalda, la mancha que se extendía en su piel debajo del omoplato derecho…, mismo tamaño, mismo color, mismo lugar.

Se me fue el aire, me detuve justo detrás de él quien seguía concentrado en el móvil; eso no podía estar sucediendo. Eso era una puta broma de mi mente. Era completamente imposible que estuviera viendo eso. Esa macha color canela en la espalda…, la había visto muchas veces anteriormente.

«Dante».

—Dije buenos días —él se volvió hacia mí, no pude responder, la perplejidad se había apoderado de mí—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije intentando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

—Claro… —Me miró intrigado, comenzaba a sospechar.

Tomé un largo suspiro, deje la toalla sobre la cabecera de la cama y caminé hacia su lado, Tom me miraba con un gesto extraño, bien podría apostar que era por mi cara pasmada y el constante movimiento de mis manos.

—Oye, si es por lo de ayer…

Sacudí la cabeza. Me senté a su lado alisando la tela del vestido, intentando canalizar todo ese nerviosismo en otra cosa, lo que sea, me mordí los labios. Lo interrumpí:

—Olvidemos eso… Mejor cuéntame sobre la marca en tu espalda, ¿algún tipo de herencia familiar? —insinué fingiendo simpatía mientras rogaba por dentro que fuera todo, menos eso.

Era un estúpido haciendo esas preguntas.

—Ah…, eso. —bufó incómodo arrojando el móvil a la cama—. Sí… algo así —su rostro se ensombreció y su voz se tornó más profunda—. Es... el único recuerdo de... —hizo una breve pausa que yo sentí que tardó horas—, mi padre.

«Mierda».

—Esto es algo que hubiera preferido jamás tener. —continuó con semblante incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo odias? —¡Idiota!, qué no ves su rostro, sus ojos. Él lo detesta.

—¿Odiar? quizás te suene estúpido pero ya no sé si lo odio o no. Hacerlo sería darle suficiente importancia a lo que no lo tiene.

Su rostro demostraba ira y a la vez, una tristeza inimaginable. Él le había hecho daño. Mucho.

—¿Lo conoces? —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Directamente no. Pero después de todo lo que viví, sé perfectamente de todo lo que es capaz.

Suspiró y pasó las manos por su cara. Este no era un tema del todo agradable para él, sin embargo, estaba demasiado tranquilo mientras me hablaba de ello. Más de lo que yo esperaba. Acaricié dulcemente su brazo, bufó poniendo la mano sobre la mía, esa incomodidad al hablar sobre el pasado; ya la conocía a la perfección.

—Él... —inicié, con voz temblorosa, tuve miedo de continuar. Tom, ¿el hijo de Dante?

—Él jodió nuestras vidas.

—¿Los abandonó?

Tom soltó una risa irónica y negó con la cabeza.

—No sólo eso. Despojó a mi madre de todo lo que tenía... la engañó. Le hizo creer que se mudarían a Dresden —pausó sus palabras mientras parecía recordar—. Él abandonó a su mujer y a su hijo en la carretera en medio de la noche.

«Dante, hijo de puta».

—Eso es horrible —comenté sintiendo la gravedad de todo eso. Ese tipo en verdad era despreciable.

—No lo sé, pero pudo haber sido peor. —Él respondió bajando la cabeza. Permanecí a su lado acariciándole, haciéndole saber que en verdad me importaba.

Y era cierto, a pesar de todo, él me importaba más de lo que alguna vez creí.

—Joder —él estaba incómodo, sin duda, ese tema estaba totalmente prohibido en los cajones de su mente—. No debería estar hablando de esto.

—Tom —estaba a punto de levantarse pero lo sujeté de antebrazo—. A veces es necesario soltar algunas cosas, aunque sea al aire, sólo para desahogarse...

Él me miró y frunció las cejas.

—Es irónico que tú me digas esto. —dijo acompañado de una sonrisa irónica.

Sonreímos, pero aquello no pudo disipar las nubes del pasado. El doloroso pasado.

—Eso es lo que me has enseñado.

Lo vi a los ojos, pero él desvío su mirada de mí. Noté que su pierna izquierda se movía dando de golpecitos contra el piso, él detestaba estar en esta situación, pero puedo asegurar que, al igual que yo, Tom en verdad agradecería el poder mostrar su verdadero yo aunque sea una vez, sin temer a ser juzgado.

—¿Y..., qué pasó con tu madre? —Cada pregunta me ponía más nervioso, temía siempre de la respuesta.

Él apretó la mandíbula y detuvo el movimiento ansioso de su pierna. Vio hacía el frente, perdiendo su mirar entre la pared envejecida color beige.

¿Era acaso una mala pregunta?, su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada se volvió más distante y entristecida.

—Ella... siempre me sobre protegió. Ella estaba haciéndome débil, y en un mundo en donde todo es difícil, ser débil significa morir —Su voz era grave y pausada, yo sólo lo escuchaba atentamente, ya bien sabía lo difícil que era sobrevivir cuando estabas con todo en tu contra—. No teníamos nada, y alguien debía conseguirlo... de cualquier modo —bajó la cabeza y la cubrió con sus manos—. Joder, pensé que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo me volví un idiota, un estúpido que sólo pensó en sí mismo. Con el tiempo llegaron las apuestas, el alcohol, los robos..., las drogas, y ella sólo sufría en silencio. Ella sufrió demasiado, Bill. Por mi padre, por mí, hasta el último momento de su vida.

Estaba por abrazarle cuando él volvió a hablar:

—La maté —confesó—. Terminé haciendo todo lo que ella jamás quiso. No pensé en todo lo que mis malditas decisiones acarreaban —frotó su rostro mientras evitaba a toda costa mis miradas—. Tomé el poco dinero que tenía. Esa noche quería apostar y ganar lo suficiente para conseguir cocaína. Ella lo supo y peleamos..., me fui de la casa amenazándole con que jamás volvería —hizo una pausa prolongada mientras cerraba los ojos evitando llorar—. Cuando volví... ella colgaba en el árbol del jardín trasero de la casa. Ella estaba muerta. ¿Sabes por qué? —volvió la mirada hacia mí—. Por qué después de todo, su hijo también la había abandonado. Porque no le había importado lo suficiente como para quedarse y luchar a su lado... —Tom hablaba con un dejo de tristeza y frustración—, porque era demasiado para ella sola que yo fuese igual que él...

—No —dije de inmediato tomándolo de las mejillas—, tú no eres igual que él.

—No lo sé —se apartó suavemente—. Al menos intento no serlo. Después de ese maldito día..., me prometí jamás volver a consumir. —suspiró y después de unos breves momentos continuó—. Creo que si no hubiese sido por ayuda de Johansson, seguiría en el mismo hoyo.

—Llegaste aquí por él, ¿verdad?

Él asintió levemente y continuó:

—Él nos reclutó, a Zack y a mí, casi al mismo tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por él y Dante… quizás yo no estaría aquí.

Él en verdad se notaba agradecido, agradecido del hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en la vida, el mismo que lo llevó hasta ahí como si fuese uno más de su séquito de matones. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, yo lo miraba sin siquiera saber qué hacer o qué decir… él, ¿en realidad es el niño de la fotografía?

Se puso de pie y caminó bordeando la cama, dirigiéndose al closet.

—Tom… —le llamé tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz y de mis manos—, y si algún día él aparece en tu camino…

—Si algún día eso pasara… —sonrió y sacó una playera blanca para después ponérsela sobre el hombro. Me miró. —, ten por seguro que ese maldito no vivirá para contarlo. Se lo debe a mi madre..., después a mí.

Lo miré fijamente, él ahora parecía tranquilo, incluso, más que yo mismo. Su verdad, su pasado, me perturbaban mucho más.

Nos observamos en silencio, él hablaba enserio, podía sentir ese desprecio hacia el hombre que había destruido su vida; el mismo hombre que también había destruido la mía.

En su rostro podía ver el odio hacia todo lo que le había tocado vivir, a todos sus errores, a sus heridas y tal vez, hasta él mismo.

Sí, eso. El odio no era hacia Dante, sino hacia él mismo quien había cometido esos terribles errores que lo habían conducido hasta ahí. Tom sentía ese desprecio por haber dejado morir a su madre, por haberse dejado llevar, por perder la orientación cuando más lo había necesitado.

Todo ese odio contenido no era hacia el padre que los abandonó, sino a sus propios errores que se sumaron a la avalancha de dolor que tanto había querido evitar, y además, por terminar hiriendo a la persona que se suponía debía proteger.

Quise abrazarlo, decirle…, decirle tantas cosas. Las palabras no me salieron, ni mucho menos mi cuerpo respondió, el hecho de que él y Dante fuesen… ¡dios! Esto no puede ser, por el demonio que esto no puede ser verdad.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi departamento, las lágrimas salieron por sí solas. Me dejé caer en el piso a un lado de la cama, esto en verdad se me había salido de las manos.

«Tom…, ¿hijo de Dante?».

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —gruñí cubriendo mi rostro, en realidad me negaba a creerlo.

Esa maldita marca lo confirmaba, era más que obvio, ¿no?

¿A quién engaño? Eso es verdad. Por eso el trato preferencial con él, las precauciones que siempre tuvo. Por eso Dante lo acercó a su círculo de confianza y lo fue introduciendo a nuestro mundo hasta llegar a los estratos más altos, con los hombres del concejo. Todos ellos lo sabían, joder. Sabían que él sería el siguiente. Por eso Dante se expresó así de su hijo, su sucesor, el que continuaría todo lo que él había comenzado. Para eso lo buscó, lo educó y lo entrenó de manera casi perfecta para que se pareciera a él en cuestión del manejo de todos los negocios y demás aspectos.

Dante sólo buscó a un descendiente que se hiciera cargo de todo lo que él iba a dejar algún día. Y ahora, con el nombramiento del concejo, Dante en verdad necesitaba a alguien igual que él para dominar el territorio que tendría que dejar.

«Esto es una mierda. Dante es una mierda».

Por eso lo protegía, lo mantenía siempre cerca, bajo su protección. Por eso lo dejó a él al mando del Inferno y otras cosas más. Ante sus ojos, Tom no era un trabajador más, él era el banco de ingresos que tendría en el futuro. Dante no sólo dominaría todos los negocios de droga y trata de personas, sino también dominaría por medio de Tom, y todo lo que él tocase sería automáticamente de su propiedad. A Dante no le importaba tener un hijo, le importaba tener a un soldado más el cual mover a su antojo, alguien capaz de poder hacerse cargo de todo lo que él había construido de diferentes maneras, alguien joven, con el mismo ímpetu que él… alguien que lo protegiera y estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por él en cualquiera que fuera la situación.

A Dante no le importó si su hijo sobrevivía o no, sino hasta que se vio con la necesidad de pensar en el futuro, en toda la mierda que él había construido y que se quedaría sin dueño. Por eso él lo buscó por medio de Johansson, para hacerle creer que, tanto él como el ruso, eran sus salvadores, tratando de diluir el odio que seguramente Tom le tendría.

Tal vez nunca haya pensado en decirle la verdad. Dante es muy inteligente en este tipo de decisiones, por eso Tom ha llegado hasta aquí sin sospechar siquiera que ha estado trabajando y arriesgando su vida por el hombre que tanto desprecia en el mundo.

«¡Esto no puede ser verdad!»

El hijo de Dante, la persona a la que se supone que yo también haría daño sólo para provocar su ira. El hombre que me serviría para hacerle sufrir, es el mismo que sabe todo de mí, el mismo que yo…

No puedo, simplemente no puedo. No pude haber confiado en él.

«¡Es su hijo, su maldito hijo!»

Lleva su sangre, la marca en la piel.

Tom… ¿debería ser mi enemigo también?

Grité, sentía un deseo desesperado de hacerlo, eso no podía ser verdad. Mi mente daba vueltas en cada uno de los episodios en los que la cercanía entre ellos me había despertado curiosidad. Había pensado en todo, cualquier cosa, menos esto.

Una parte de mí me indicaba que debía continuar, que no había esperado tanto como para detenerme, la venganza debía seguir, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Me recordaba a mí mismo que todo lo que tenga que ver con ese maldito debía…, tenía que ser destruido.

«Tom es parte de todo eso».

¡No! Él no era parte de eso. Él también había sido víctima suya. Él también quería verlo desaparecer, sufrir. Tom era diferente, lo era. Lo había sentido, todo este tiempo.

Yo..., yo no podría hacerle daño.

«¿O sí?»

¡Joder!

Mi cabeza me dolía, apreté mis labios, esto se volvía insoportable. Me debatía en algo que no debería importarme en absoluto.

O quizás que me importaba demasiado.

¿Debería decirle?, ¿debería él saberlo? Yo no podría decirle tal verdad, sería destruirlo, lastimarlo más de lo que ya. No quería herirlo. Nunca quise hacerlo.

¿Amber qué haría? ¿Bill qué haría?

Mierda. Si tan sólo supiera qué hacer. Tom, el dueño de mis secretos, él único que sabía quien era yo en verdad. Él, el hijo de mí peor enemigo.

Arrojé la bolsa con saña. Apreté mi cabeza, esto era peor que los constantes golpes de Dante. Él dolor era punzante, como si taladraran mi cabeza desde adentro, apretaba la mandíbula intentando soportarlo, pero no podía, era incontrolable.

Mi propio ser me estaba obligando a no pensar más en eso, sin embargo no podía, mi yo interno lloraba, se sentía desilusionado por lo descubierto. Volvía a sentirse solo, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo sagrado, único...

«¿Eso es él para mí?»

Mis lloriqueos llenaban toda la habitación, pegué la frente contra la cama, mientras apretaba mi cabeza entre mis manos; el mismo dolor no me permitía levantarme.

Perfecto, este es el momento indicado para revolcarte por una migraña.

* * *

—Lo lamento lindura —el hombre del parche en el ojo derecho habló mientras soltaba una maleta llena de marihuana al piso—, tendremos que esperar hasta nuevo aviso.

Me levanté del sillón y lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Esperar?, ¿qué acaso no eso era lo que querían, destruir a Dante?

Él sonrió y caminó hacia mí. La habitación era pequeña, con una gran ventana frente a nosotros, había una mesa llena de cajas, papeles y cartuchos de diferentes pistolas, un casillero viejo y dos sillones viejos acomodados contra la pared, uno al lado del otro. Kaz, se acercó tanto que al retroceder volví a sentarme, él se inclinó poniendo las manos sobre los brazos del sillón, su mirada era autoritaria, este tipo parecía creer que tenía poder sobre mí.

—Se hará lo que yo diga. Y si digo que esperaremos, tú lo harás. Sigue manteniendo el perfil bajo mientras nosotros…, nos apoderamos de más zonas —esbozó una sonrisa de lado y yo fruncí los labios, quería acabar con esto ya. —Tranquila, tú también saldrás beneficiada —comentó apartándose de mí.

—Yo sólo quiero ver a Dante muerto —dije volviendo a levantarme—. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

¿Qué esperaban? Tenían las cuentas, las conexiones con los compradores más importantes, el filtro de la droga, tenían demasiado dinero que le habían robado, ¿qué diablos esperaban?

—Tranquila, fiera —movió las manos y caminó hacia la larga mesa repleta de cosas, tomó un sobre de cocaína—. Nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor. Dejaremos al infeliz sin posible apoyo de sus aliados de los demás distritos. Él se quedará solo.

—Él ya está solo. Es cuestión de…

—Se nota que no sabes de esto —contradijo Kaz sopesando el sobre en su mano—. Escucha, "cara bonita", nosotros sabemos el manejo de cada uno de sus camaradas en el negocio. Si no los distraemos o debilitamos antes, tu jefe nos dará una enorme patada en el trasero haciendo gala de su posición en la mafia. Tu jefe es más poderoso que nosotros, sí, pero eso no lo hace invencible.

Caminé hacia él, golpeé la mesa con la palma de la mano y él me miró.

—Pues entonces demuéstralo y atácalo ya.

Él negó con la cabeza de manera relajada, dejó caer el sobre. Y tomó un desarmador de la mesa.

—Al parecer el odio te está cegando, Amber. Hacer un reino caer, no es sólo guiarse por ideas absurdas y arrebatadas. Esto, es mucho más que eso. Hay que saber mover las piezas del juego para poder llegar a la meta —con la punta del desarmador trazó un camino ascendente por mi brazo que desapareció en cuanto yo me aparté—.Ya deberías saber eso.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —pregunté ansioso.

—Yo te informaré.

Irritado me di la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, de inmediato Kaz hizo un sonido con la garganta que me indico que volteara a verle.

—Por cierto, me han informado que hace unos días hubo un incidente con el protegido de Dante… casualmente, por ti —él sonrió y mientras hablaba, rodeó la mesa para luego irse a sentar al sillón donde anteriormente yo estaba—. Eso me parece muy interesante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me lo entregues —La sangre se me congeló de inmediato, la sonrisa ruin de Kaz me provocó nauseas—. Quiero a ese infeliz, aquí. Y tú, me lo vas a dar.

—Lo que pasó…

—Lo vas a hacer —levantó la voz—. Porque ya eres uno de nosotros —singularmente sacó una navaja de entre sus pantalones, sacó el filo y comenzó a jugar con la punta brillante—. Si no, algo malo podría pasarte… "cara bonita". Y supongo que tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Mi silencio le hizo sonreír, me miró como quien mira a alguien de menor rango, con una simpatía fingida y una superioridad que podría abofetearte.

—Míralo por el lado amable, si el pequeño cachorro muere, todos saldremos beneficiados. E incluso se nos hará más sencillo dar fin al imperio de Dante.

Kaz hablaba como si…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me crucé de brazos, él sonrió mientras observaba la cuchilla entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué no sabes? ¡Bah! Eres tan ingenua —Kaz sonrió—, el perro fiel de Dante, no es más que su hijo. El hijo al cual nosotros mataremos.

—No veo el por qué quieres hacerlo. Tu objetivo es Dante.

—Al acabar con él, debo acabar con todo. ¿Entiendes? Todo. Y ese infeliz sigue siendo una maldita piedra en el camino. No me importa si destruimos el imperio de tu jefe y el bastardo se queda sin puesto y desprotegido. Yo quiero la cabeza de los dos. Es más por precaución, lindura.

Me quedé de pie a un lado de la puerta, Kaz continuó con la navaja.

—Tienes tres días, lindura. Si no, alguien más caerá junto con Dante… y no precisamente será el bastardo.

¿Qué me tocaba hacer ahora?, de alguna manera Tom debía saberlo, para estar alerta, para saber qué hacer.

Salí de ese lugar furioso, tratando de poner en orden el caos de mí mente para poder resolver el maldito problema en el que yo solo me había metido.

¿Dejar que ellos lo maten? Jamás.

«El hijo de Dante».

Mi maldita mente me lo repetía como si fuese algo que no debía olvidar. Me burlaba de mí mismo al estar en esa situación, a Amber nunca se le iban las cosas de las manos, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, parecía siempre tener la respuesta a todo. Pero yo...

Mierda, los problemas parecían asediarme como moscas a la miel. No podía permitir que Kaz se saliera con la suya. Nadie de ellos podía lastimar a Tom.

¿En qué momento dejé de pensar primero en mí mismo?

O más bien, ¿en qué maldito momento dejé de pensar en él como el hijo de Dante?

* * *

—Tendremos que esperar, hasta nuevo aviso —hablé al teléfono mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en mi habitación, ésta se miraba completamente limpia. Sí, cuando mis nervios dominaban, siempre terminaba por hacer limpieza excesiva—. Por favor, esperemos un poco —supliqué, más por Tom que por Kaz.

—Te notas nervioso. ¿Pasa algo? —la voz de Leo se escuchó calmada y preocupada, mientras yo me deshacía en el estrés.

—Es algo complicado —dije masajeando mi sien.

—Bien sabes que soy especialista en casos difíciles.

—Yo... —suspiré, en realidad lo necesitaba—, quizás puedas saber. Es referente a Dante. Pero... no por aquí. —comenté con un ligero temblor en mi voz.

—De acuerdo —asintió amablemente.

A veces hablar con él me relajaba. Espero sea este el caso, si no, he de declararme completamente perdido.

Según nuestra cita, habíamos quedado en vernos al día siguiente por la mañana, no era mi momento favorito, sin embargo era cuando más seguro me sentía.

Olvidando un poco lo de Tom, esa noche asistí al Inferno, por la orden de Dante y un supuesto cliente que había llamado por mí, esperaba no ver a Tom, aunque bien sabía que era imposible.

Estaba en la habitación donde todas las putas se preparaban, me encontraba en una esquina, como siempre, pretendiendo ignorar a las demás, esperaba a que al fin pudiese salir al encuentro del tipo en cuestión.

No me sentía animado a nada, pero quizá un par de copas y una plática superficial, inventándome mil vidas, pueda distraerme un poco.

Sólo espero que aquel tipo no quiera cogerme toda la noche.

Eso sí sería detestable.

Tom apareció de entre las mujeres, les sonrió y apuró a un par de bailarinas, estas salieron de inmediato soltando bromas sobre el cómo se les miraban las piernas. Él portaba el uniforme de los tipos de seguridad, pero a diferencia de ellos, el conjunto era algo más elegante ya que eso le distinguía como encargado del Inferno.

Él se veía tan bien, la camisa blanca, que había dejado desabrochada de la parte superior, dejaba al descubierto parte de la piel de su pecho y el saco gris oscuro resaltaba la fuerza de su mirada... Porque él me miró, un breve instante, unos cuantos segundos que valieron para erizarme la piel.

—Amber —me llamó—, ya llegaron por ti.

En ese instante, Johansson entró y se detuvo detrás suyo.

—Esta vez será él quien te lleve. Si surgen problemas, ya sabes que hacer —noté un poco de frustración en sus palabras.

—Claro —me puse de pie—. No te preocupes.

Caminé hacia afuera sin esperar al ruso, no quería tener a Tom cerca por más tiempo, más bien, no quería verlo desempeñar su labor como "dueño" del Inferno.

Entendía los motivos de Tom para no acompañarme, sin embargo me sentía ligeramente decepcionado por no poder compartir con él aunque sea ese breve camino por el pasillo hacia el lugar donde me esperaría amante de turno.

—Oye, espera —exclamó el ruso caminando rápidamente hacia mí—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Eso es algo que no debería importarte —respondí sin dejar de caminar.

—Amber, por favor —intentó tomar mi brazo, pero yo me aparté—. De acuerdo, entiendo —dijo al sentir mi agria mirada hacia él—, no te tocaré. Sólo escúchame. ¿De acuerdo?

Levantó ambas manos apartándolas de mí. Otro grupo más de mujeres salieron y nos hicimos a un lado para que pudiesen salir. Él ruido estridente del bar se escuchó en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —me crucé de brazos y lo miré irritado—, te recuerdo que tengo un cliente que espera, así que será mejor que seas rápido.

Le hablé como siempre me había dirigido a él, Johansson se miraba serio, como si lo que diría a continuación fuera algo sumamente importante.

—Quisiera... Disculparme contigo —habló por debajo de la música del primer show, yo reí incrédulo—. Hablo enserio, Amber.

—Ah, claro. Claro. Como digas, imbécil, ahora debo ir a trabajar. —dije sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Estaba por irme, pero él reanudó su diálogo:

—Amber, en verdad me he comportado como un idiota contigo. Sea como sea estamos juntos en esto, somos compañeros, no podemos estar siempre en conflicto, no nos conviene.

—¿No nos conviene?, ¿a quién, a ti o a mí?

—A ambos.

Negué con la cabeza, él se acercó e hizo el intento de tomarme de la cara y besarme, me aparté de un empujón. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—No sé qué tengas entre manos. Pero te anunció, Johansson. Que no soy tan idiota como para confiar en ti. Por mí, puedes quedarte con tus malditas disculpas.

Salí de ahí, me pareció escucharlo maldecir y gritar mi nombre, sin embargo no le tomé importancia, me detuve a observar a mi alrededor, a mi lado estaba el escenario en donde una de las mujeres, completamente desnuda, bailaba en la barra de acero situada al centro de la pista. Preferí ir hacia el segundo piso, pero de repente sentí un fuerte agarre en el antebrazo, violentamente fui empujado a una de las mesas; me oprimieron por los hombros obligándome a sentar.

—Escucha, maldita zorra: a ti es al que más le conviene esto.

—¡Suéltame! —gruñí, intentando apartarme de su fuerte agarre.

Se acercó más y yo me moví como animal acorralado, Johansson sonrío.

—Sé todos tus secretos, maldito oportunista y créeme, esto a Dante no le gustará.

—¿A qué te refieres? —hablé, esto comenzaba a ponerse feo.

—Pensé que serías una puta fácil, sin embargo —pasó el dedo por mí mejilla, me aparté—, me he dado cuenta que no es así.

— ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? —él se levantó y acomodó su traje.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, tú "amigo" nos espera.

¿A qué diablos se refería?, ¿qué sabía Johansson que podría interesarme? Acaso él... No, no, sería imposible que él lo supiera.

Mi mente se desató a pensar mil y un cosas sobre eso, ¿alguien le había dicho?, ¿él se refería a otra cosa? Joder, ese maldito ruso sólo me estaba causando problemas.

Esa mañana, antes de salir para ir a ver a "Leo", llamaron a mi puerta, extrañamente me habían enviado un paquete en calidad de urgente, lo recibí y revisé antes de pasar a abrirlo. No tenía remitente, así que dudé un poco. Era una pequeña caja color manila de 20 por 20, la abrí y en su interior encontré un sobre blanco, sellado con fecha de ese mismo día, no decía más, lo abrí y extraje el contenido.

No, no, no. Esto no puede ser.

Dentro, habían sólo tres fotografías..., maldije de inmediato al verlas. Estaba completamente perdido. Las fotos tenían pésima calidad, sin embargo se podía notar que éramos Tom y yo en la oficina de Dante, besándonos contra la pared. Sí, esto era nefasto, habíamos sido capturados en el momento exacto, sin oportunidad de negar nada. Y joder, en la tercera fotografía, estábamos junto a los americanos.

"Te dije que te convenía, princesa."

—¡Hijo de puta!, ¡hijo de puta! —grité arrojando las fotos—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

De inmediato tocaron la puerta, contuve la respiración, algo me decía que aquello no iba a estar nada bien.

Suspiré, volvieron a tocar, de inmediato abrí, Johansson entró, empujándome violentamente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo, perra?

Él se movió obligándome a retroceder rápidamente, Johansson, sonreía triunfante y yo moría por golpearle la cara.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —grité encolerizado.

Él rió manteniendo esa cara tan asquerosa que desataba, apreté la mandíbula para no gritarle tantas cosas que en ese momento llegaban a mi mente. Sabía que si explotaba, él me atacaría de peor manera.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté indignado.

—Supongo que ya viste mi regalo, ¿no es así? Siempre supe que eras un maldito oportunista, pero no pensé que llegaras a semejante extremo de rebajarte a coger con un simple matón.

—Te hice una pregunta, idiota. —dije a punto de lanzarle un golpe.

—Quiero negociar contigo... —sonrió mirando la habitación—. Vaya, pensé que Dante te mantenía de mejor manera. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes que acostarte con sus trabajadores.

Él caminó reconociendo la habitación, pasando la mano por el tocador, su actitud me daba náuseas.

—De todos los hombres de Dante, ¿por qué Tom? —Se detuvo tomando un frasco de perfume—. Es tan sólo un chiquillo que sólo juega a matar. A ti te llama el dinero, él poder, y él, no tiene nada de eso.

Permanecí en silencio, observándolo con deprecio, Johansson sonrió y dejó caer el perfume, este se rompió dejando en el ambiente un profundo olor a flores.

—Lo suponía. Desde hace mucho —afirmó—, sólo esperaba el momento indicado y..., sin esperar tanto, sucedió —Se detuvo al lado del tocador y cruzó los brazos—. Debieron haber cerrado esa maldita puerta. Imagina, Amber, si no hubiese sido yo, sino Dante. —Sonrió como su hubiera contado un chiste—. Él de seguro los mataba, ahí mismo.

Caminó hacia mí, aun sonriendo.

—Me dan asco —dijo a mi cara con profundo odio—. Siempre me pregunté qué tenías para que todos perdieran la razón por ti. No entiendo qué les puede brindar una basura como tú. Tan sólo mírate, maldita travestida asquerosa, lleno de tanta...

Me fui contra él, le di un puñetazo y corrí a tomar mi bolso para buscar la pistola, él me tomó del cabello justo antes de llegar a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Me volví dispuesto a pateare las pelotas cuando sentí el cañón de la pistola en mi estómago, él me empujó a la pared paralela a la cama, acorralándome con su cuerpo, sólo pude escuchar el percutor de la pistola, ese maldito estaría contento si me matara en ese instante.

—Creo que llegó el momento de negociar. Y te lo diré claramente y sin más rodeos: quiero que acuses a Tom de ser el traidor.

—¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendido—. ¿Quieres acaso que lo maten?

—Acertaste, muñeca.

Esto estaba cada vez peor. Entendía que en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie, pero en verdad pensé que Johansson tenía especial afecto por Tom ya que lo había encontrado y criado para que él fuera lo que es ahora.

—Necesito muerto a ese maldito bastado. Lo antes posible.

Lo miré fijamente, el rostro del ruso despedía odio, y una rabia terrible. De inmediato supe el porqué.

—Quieres desaparecer al hijo de Dante... —afirmé, Johansson pareció sorprendido.

—Veo que también lo sabes —recuperó la postura y subió la pistola hasta dejarla debajo de ni mandíbula—. Esto beneficiará nuestra relación.

Sujetó mi cabello y aferró el cañón a mi piel, yo apreté su muñeca.

—Tú... vas a contribuir a esto.

—¿Y sí no lo hago?

Él rió y tiró más de mí cabello.

—Te lo diré literalmente, princesa: o me ayudas a joder a ese bastardo, o quien resultará señalado como el traidor, serás tú. Y sumando a esto, tú nada pasional relación con Tom... —chasqueó la lengua y sonrió—. ¡Vaya! Creo que con eso ya no te quedarán opciones.

—No lo haré —gruñí apretando su muñeca, él alejó la pistola de mí y me tomó por el cuello.

—Lo harás. Porque no te conviene morir por ese imbécil —apretó mi garganta y yo intentaba empujarlo—. Tan sólo piensa en la clase de tortura que te hará Dante cuando se entere que no sólo lo traicionabas con los americanos, sino que también cogías con su hijo. Eso jamás te lo perdonaría, Amber.

Me soltó para enfundar la pistola, como acto reflejó me encorvé comenzando a toser y jalar aire, el ruso me empujó contra la cama, caí bocabajo, se puso sobre mí aprisionándome con su pesado cuerpo, me tomó del cabello hundiendo mi mejilla contra la cama, él carcajeó divertido.

—No tienes más opciones, infeliz —susurró a mi oído—. Estas no son las únicas pruebas que tengo sobre tu traición con los americanos, así que si eres inteligente, más te vale no hacer nada contrario a lo que te digo. Porque si no, lo vas a pagar muy caro.

—Eres un maldito… ¡Tú también estás con los americanos! —gruñí intentando apartarme, él apretó más mi cabello.

Él rió con autosuficiencia, grité de enojo por verme sometido ante él. Si tan solo pudiera tocarlo, juro que lo acabaría a golpes.

—¡Pruébalo, zorra! No tienes armas contra mí.

—De alguna manera obtuviste esas fotos —gemí intentando levantarme, su peso aplastaba mi abdomen y su mano enterraba mi cabeza contra la cama—, tú sabías que iría, tú lo sabías porque también eres uno de ellos.

—Sigue intentándolo, perra, no lo lograrás.

—Tú fuiste el que sangraba las entradas de la droga, ¡maldito traidor! —grité enterrando las uñas en su mano que aun sujetaba mi cabeza—, tú dabas la orden para que los paquetes fueran llevados con ellos. Tú… tú maldito infeliz, ¡le dijiste a Kaz que Tom es el hijo de Dante para que él lo matara!

—¿Y crees que Dante creerá todo eso? —haló de mi cabello hacia arriba obligándome a curvar la espalda, el tirón me desconcentró y solté su muñeca—. Por si no lo sabías, yo soy el único en el que Dante confía, tu palabra no valdrá nada después de todo lo que le has hecho.

—Eso no hace más que… reafirmarme que eres tú el traidor.

—Mira quien habla —se burló—. Tú no estás en posición de reclamar nada, perra. Así que escucha —sacudió mi cabeza y habló a mi oído, me sostenía con las manos para no lastimarme, sin embargo, él lo estaba haciendo—, en dos horas, van a llamarte y tendrás que presentarte en el Inferno: ahí dirás que Tom intentó convencerte para que le dijeras todo lo que sabes sobre Dante. Te negaste, entonces él te "conquistó" para conseguir su cometido. Tú le engañaste haciéndole creer que confiabas en él sólo para descubrir todos sus planes, lo descubriste mientras desviaba la entrega de la droga y ahora hablas… ¿entendido?

—Eres demasiado creativo —reí irónico—, deberías escribir novelas.

—Idiota.

Me empujó y se apartó de mí, de inmediato me di la vuelta y me levanté de la cama, él me apuntó con el dedo frenando cualquier impulso de golpearlo.

—Yo me encargaré que las pruebas lo inculpen, y tú, le darás el tiro de gracia. No quiero nada de sorpresas, princesa… porque te irá mal.

—¡No lo haré!

—Lo harás —dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—No, no lo haré —contradije, Johansson se volvió mirándome furioso.

—Perfecto —sacó su móvil deslizando sus dedos mientras buscaba en la pantalla—. Una llamada mía, y él lo sabrá. Las pruebas pueden llegar a manos de Dante en cuanto yo lo ordene. Y tú, estarás automáticamente muerto.

Se volvió y siguió caminando de manera firme, mis piernas me temblaron al instante, él estaba decidido, lo seguí.

—Johansson. ¡No!

Él se detuvo de inmediato, yo toqué mi frente, sudaba, estaba temblando, el ruso apartó el móvil de su cara.

—Yo…, lo haré. —dije con voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió y guardó el móvil.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Amber.

Atravesó la puerta y la cerró de un azote, apreté los puños y volví a caer a la cama. Las lágrimas de impotencia escurrieron por mis mejillas, en dos horas tendría que presentarme en el Inferno para condenar a muerte a Tom.

Las fotografías estaban en el piso, delatándonos de manera cruel. Recordándome ese error fatal. No había más que hacer. Si Johansson contaba con más pruebas, todo por lo que había vivido se iría a la mierda.

Después de un momento, me asomé por la ventana, Johansson daba instrucciones a un hombre en la acera de enfrente, me mordí los labios, el ruso entró al auto y éste se alejó, el hombre, que se quedó parado contra la pared, levantó la mirada hacia donde me encontraba, de inmediato bajé la cortina y me alejé de la ventana, esto no estaba bien.

Yo no quería morir, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de la venganza.

Debía pensar, hacer algo, Tom no puede ser juzgado como el traidor.

Sin embargo… si lo inculpaban a él; Dante dejaría de sospechar de mí y todo se movería fácilmente a mi conveniencia.

«Tienes que hacerlo».

No podía hacerle esto a Tom… Debía pensar algo antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Algo, cualquier cosa. Esto no se podía quedar así.

Alguno de los dos, al final del día, iba a estar muerto.

O era él, o yo.

Su vida o la mía. No había más.


	26. Chapter 26

El sonido del reloj era insistente, los segundos me acercaban cada vez más a la hora en que tendría que salir y olvidarme de toda la mierda del negocio. Acomodaba en las cajas los paquetes de cocaína que recién habían llegado esa tarde, estaba completamente en automático, mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en el mismo tema durante todo el día.

Me sentía culpable sin haber actuado siquiera. Sabía lo que vendría: la traición a Dante, su muerte, luego, escapar de sus hombres, de todo ese mundo y de todo ese cáncer que nos estaba consumiendo.

Que me estaba desgastando.

Había tomado una decisión, y esta era ya no mirar atrás, seguir con los planes hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta donde la suerte me dejara llegar.

Terminé de sellar la caja y la dejé caer al piso, ya no quería hacer esto nunca más, estaba harto, frustrado conmigo mismo, la sensaciones que me motivaban se habían esfumado. Ahora, sólo quedaba una sensación de vacío ante cada una de mis acciones.

Unos ruidos se escucharon desde el otro lado, salí de la oficina y pude ver a un par de mujeres ser empujadas hacia una de las habitaciones de la bodega, los dos hombres que las llevaban portaban escopetas en cada una de sus manos, apuntándoles la espalda con el cañón para que ellas siguieran caminando; las mujeres, a juzgar por sus voces, no pasaban de los 20 años. Iban con las ropas desgarradas y el cabello revuelto. Eran nuevas, ellos las habían capturado. Los hombres me saludaron y continuaron su paso, caminé siguiendo su trayectoria, ellos sonrieron y las guiaron a empujones e insultos a una habitación, una de ellas se negó y fue golpeada en la cabeza; a patadas le hicieron entrar a la habitación y cerraron fuertemente la puerta.

Desde que Bill no supervisa este lugar, todo aquí se había vuelto como un pueblo sin ley, todos abusaban y mataban sin reparo. Nadie mandaba ni nadie veía nada. Dante hacía la selección de mujeres y los envíos se hacían al instante, las mujeres eran preparadas por las putas del Inferno y todo aquí volvía a ser el mismo caos de siempre.

Los gritos de las mujeres no tardaron en ser escuchados, de inmediato regresé a la oficina, cerré la puerta, eso me tenía harto, me desesperaba. A mi mente venía la imagen de Dante violando a Bill; me encolericé, pateé las cajas, me eché en el sillón frente al escritorio. ¿Así habrá gritado él? ¿Así habrá sufrido?

Joder.

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan sensible a estas cosas?

—Veo que hay fiesta por aquí.

Levanté la mirada, Johansson entraba sonriente, al parecer el día le iba muy bien hasta ese momento.

Suspiré profundamente y asentí con la cabeza intentando verme lo más normal posible.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté masajeando mi cuello, ese día estaba particularmente tenso. Demasiado.

—Tengo que hacer una entrega muy importante, pero Dante me requiere para una visita de negocios. Así que venía a preguntarte si puedes hacerte cargo. Es una entrega especial.

—¿De quién se trata? —pregunté.

Johansson caminó hacia el escritorio, yo me concentré en mi propio malestar, me sentía abrumado, quería salir de ahí.

—Un tal Goldstein —mencionó dándome la espalda mientras hurgaba entre los folders—, el propietario de una enorme fábrica de textiles en Magdeburgo —caminó hacia el sillón ejecutivo y se sentó acomodando los folders que anteriormente había hojeado—. ¿Sí lo ubicas?

—Ah, sí. El tipo que sólo pide cocaína dos veces por año en cajas de metal. —dije mientras mi mente intentaba recordar el rostro exacto de aquel hombre.

—Exacto. Él mismo —Me miró con seriedad entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Necesito, por favor, que vayas en media hora al kilómetro 17 para entregarle la mercancía. Sabes que este tipo de paquetes son especiales, así que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llévate a un chofer, de los más discretos y ve a entrégale el paquete al hombre de camioneta blanca que estará esperándoles en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera.

Su mirada era extraña, me distraje en ella por un momento, me incliné hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas, Johansson parecía sonreír con un toque de insolencia y emoción, se levantó y avanzó hacia mí.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —pregunté seriamente, algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Él me miró y ablandó su gesto.

—Identificarás al tipo de inmediato, supongo que no habrá necesidad de que te diga más. Volveremos en la tarde.

—De acuerdo. —asentí.

—Confío en ti, muchacho.

Lo miré irse, un mal presentimiento se asentó en mi pecho, fui al escritorio y tomé mi arma, no estaba de más llevarla siempre conmigo, busqué mi móvil entre el escritorio para ver la hora, éste no estaba por ninguna parte, ni en los cajones del mueble ni en el sillón. Salí de ahí para buscarlo, de seguro lo había dejado en la camioneta que utilicé esa mañana para transportar a las niñas de la bodega.

Caminé rápido hacia allí, revisé cada rincón y no encontré nada. Caminé hacia las cajas que anteriormente había sellado y enviado a que las acomodaran para su envió.

Joder.

—Tom —la voz del ruso me llegó desde la espalda—. Vas a tiempo. —comentó mientras avanzaba hacia el Audi negro que era custodiado por un par de hombres. —Ya le he dicho a Rick, Alex y Caleb que te acompañen.

Pasé las manos por mi cabeza, ¿lo habré metido entre las cajas por error?, ¡mierda!, sentía la presión de Johansson y la ansiedad de encontrar el maldito celular. Miré a mi alrededor y llamé a un hombre, que pasaba con una bitácora, se la arrebaté y miré los horarios de envíos, si corría con suerte podría regresar y revisar calmadamente las cajas.

Caminé por el lugar, llamé a los hombres que Johansson me había dicho, debía ser precavido para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, bien sabía que en ese tipo de entregas también se corre peligro.

Durante el camino no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, mi mente daba vueltas siempre en los mismos temas, estaba abrumado, distraído, frustrado.

Ahora que recordaba, Bill había estado extraño esos últimos días, desde que pasamos la noche en mi departamento él parecía haberse distanciado demasiado. Un par de días antes habíamos asistido a tomar las cuentas nuevas en donde el dinero de Dante había sido re direccionado, para nosotros, Bill, en un ánimo muy diferente al que le había conocido optó por brindarme la mitad de lo reunido. No me dijo más, sólo que supiera manejar correctamente ese dinero. Después desapareció con el pretexto de una reunión importante.

Desde eso no nos hemos visto.

Eso era extraño, tan extraño que la piel se me erizó con el solo hecho de pensar que había echado atrás todo lo que me había dicho. Él no podía retractarse, ¿o sí?

Quise llamarle, pero recordé que el estúpido móvil se había quedado en la bodega, me maldije mentalmente ideando la manera de comunicarme con él.

Tenía que verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Acaso ¿lo extrañaba?

Maldita sea, no.

—Detente aquí —ordené, el joven de inmediato orilló la camioneta unos metros después del auto blanco estacionado bajo el sol.

Algo en la apariencia del hombre parado ahí no me agradó nada. A juzgar por la vestimenta diría que no pertenecía a los trabajadores de Goldstein.

—Mantengan los ojos abiertos a todo. —comenté para darme algo de valor y salir a su encuentro.

Caminé hacia él, mientras los demás sacaban la mercancía en las finas cajas en las que Dante siempre mandaba a empaquetar los pedidos "especiales".

—Media docena de polvo y dos de hierba. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —dije distante al hombre de lentes de sol que sonrió hacia mí.

—Así es. Un gusto, tú debes venir por parte de Johansson, ¿no es así?

—Tuvo un contratiempo. No quiso dejar la entrega para otro día. —observé cómo el hombre abría la parte trasera de la camioneta para que mis acompañantes pudieran dejarle la mercancía.

—Mi jefe estará complacido con esto. Siempre lo está con sus servicios.

—Es bueno saber eso —respondí, algo en ese tipo no me agradaba—. ¡Apúrense, esto es para hoy! —dije a los hombres que aligeraron más el paso. Quería salir de ahí. —Y… ¿cómo está el viejo Goldstein? Hace mucho que no nos viene a visitar al Inferno. —comenté acercándome unos pasos.

—Ha estado ocupado. Muchos viajes, negocios, contratiempos. Él casi no tiene tiempo. Pero, esperemos que el fin de año pueda ir a saludar a tu jefe. —respondió.

Lo miré detenidamente, el hombre incluso ayudó a los míos a transportar las cajas, era extraño, desconfiaba de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, nada me indicaba que estuviera en un error.

Rápidamente terminamos esa entrega, una firma, algún intercambio más de palabras y nosotros estábamos de regreso en la carretera hacia la bodega principal.

Perfecto, luego buscaría el móvil, llamaría a Bill, y hablaríamos de nuestro plan.

Sí, nuestro.

Al llegar a la bodega, uno de los hombres me comunicó que debía asistir al Inferno para vigilar la remodelación del segundo piso del bar, bufé furioso, si no asistía, Dante me mataría. No lo podía dejar pasar así que mandé a un par de hombres a registrar las cajas por si es que remotamente hallaban el maldito celular, que desde hacía un par de horas se había vuelto un verdadero problema para mí.

Excelente, Tom. ¡Bravo!, tu idiotez no te ayuda en estos momentos.

Estaba distraído, frustrado y casualmente con mucho trabajo. Pareciera que todo eso lo hubieran planeado para mantenerme ocupado y olvidar lo que en verdad quería hacer.

El resto de la tarde había estado en bar, no supe más de Johansson, ni de Dante; quizás aún no habían llegado, o quizás ellos descansaban mientras yo intentaba mantener en orden toda la basura que era el Inferno.

Me daba igual, pronto acabaría con esto, pronto escaparía de aquí.

Había anochecido. Después de correr de aquí y allá supervisando la remodelación y otras cosas necesarias en el bar, por fin pude terminar y aproveché a desaparecer de ahí, iría a descansar un poco para después volver, y de nuevo supervisar que todo esté yendo a la perfección con las putas y los clientes.

Me encontraba parado frente a la que era mi casa; si a ese lugar podía adjudicarle ese nombre; saqué las llaves de la bolsa izquierda de mi pantalón, palpé de forma inconsciente una de mis bolsas traseras donde siempre traía mi celular; cosa que avivó el creciente dolor de cabeza que llevaba ya más de una hora taladrando mi cabeza en sensaciones de incertidumbre y preocupación. Metí la llave en la cerradura, tomé la palanca de este, gire con cierta maña la llave y de un puntapié abrí al fin la puerta, un suspiro cargado de pesadez escapó de mis labios; arrojé mis llaves al sillón y caminé directamente al refrigerador, necesitaba beber algo, pues el ardor de mi boca reseca pedía a gritos algo para refrescarme.

«¡Que puto día el de hoy!».

Abrí de golpe la nevera sacando un botella de cerveza, con ambas manos la abrí y bebí como desesperado, sintiendo aquella sensación placentera enfriar tanto mi garganta como mi boca.

Miraba la mancha que tenía la mesa del comedor, apretando la botella de cerveza entre mis manos, la cual aún contenía aproximadamente un cuarto de su contenido, pensaba sobre cómo había transcurrido este día y lo asfixiante y ocupado que estuvo.

«Si no lo metí en las malditas cajas, ¿Dónde putas lo deje? »

El asunto de mi teléfono no me hacía ningún bien para poder relajarme, por el contrario agudizaba el dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

« ¡Joder, ahí tengo todo! Eres un idiota, Tom. Un completo idiota».

Me recriminé; fue una distracción estúpida en toda su extensión y con mayúsculas, llevé mi zurda hacia mi cabeza, dejando que mi dedo índice masajeara mi sien.

Necesitaba descansar.

Rozaba con la botella mis labios cuando un par de golpes secos e insistentes atentaron contra el silencio de todo el lugar, solté un gruñido en exasperación, incliné la botella en mi boca terminando su contenido, otro par de golpes se hicieron escuchar, coloqué la botella sobre la mesa y me moví pesadamente hasta la puerta. Estando a unos centímetros de ella, dos golpes más se hicieron escuchar, hice un mohín para abrir mi boca y preguntar pero aquella persona al otro lado me venció a ello.

—¡¿Tom?, traigo algo que te es de mucha necesidad. Soy Dylan, encargado de los paquetes en la bodega! —Pude ver la sombra de sus pies bajo la puerta; una vez que dijo las palabras; mucha necesidad y bodega, rápidamente quité el seguro y abrí la puerta encontrando mi mirada con la de aquel chico unos centímetros más bajo que yo, de tez apiñonada y pelo castaño.

—¿Dylan, cierto? —El chico asintió en respuesta y lo hice pasar—. ¿Qué es lo que traes para mí? —Aseguré la puerta y apresuré al chico ocultando el nerviosismo de mi voz-

—Seguimos las instrucciones que nos diste, y lamentablemente no encontramos nada.

«¡Mierda, me jodí! ¡Me jodí!».

No dejaba de repetirme mientras negaba con la cabeza, visiblemente molesto con mi estupidez al escuchar sus palabras.

—Pero seguimos buscando en otros posibles lugares, donde posiblemente pudo haber quedado, sin éxito alguno.

«¡Jodida suerte la mía!».

Mi diestra fue sobre mi cabello en forma molesta, estaba por soltar toda una letanía de insultos llenos de frustración cuando Dylan continuó:

—Hasta que Johansson nos notó raros, le explicamos la situación y te manda esto —sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra, un objeto negro cuadrado, posteriormente, lo extendió en mi dirección, mis ojos se dilataron en sorpresa y alivio. ¡Era mi celular!

—¡¿Dónde estaba?! —Lo tomé inmediatamente con cierta solemnidad como si fuera una pieza delicada que podría desaparecer al menor movimiento.

—Estaba sobre el escritorio —asintió repetidas ocasiones para asegurarme que así había sido.

«¿Qué? ¿Ahí estuvo todo el maldito tiempo? ¡Felicidades Tom! Estas quedando totalmente idiota».

Sentí disminuir el dolor de cabeza ante esto, me había salvado el pellejo, relamiendo mis labios pase mis dedos sobre la pantalla, estaba apagado, seguramente se había descargado, me encogí de hombros lo metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón, donde siempre lo llevaba.

—¡Gracias, Dylan, buen trabajo! —sonreí de lado levemente, el chico asintió y mientras yo abría la boca para decir algo más el familiar sonido de un celular al recibir una llamada me detuvo de hacerlo, Dylan tomó el móvil de su chaqueta y contestó colocando rápidamente el auricular en su oído derecho.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo tiene —murmuró en respuesta, asintió un par de veces y poso su mirada en mí por un momento, alejó el aparato de su cara y me lo ofreció —Johansson, quiere hablarte—. Aquel aparato pasó a mis manos, el cual fue de forma rápida a mi oído izquierdo.

—¿Qué pasa, Johansson? —dije con voz un tanto desinteresada, observando al chico castaño que cambiaba constantemente de posición al estar parado y se daba tiempo de 'apreciar' mi casa.

—Prepárate. Exactamente a las 22:30 debes estar listo en el Inferno, iremos a el 'Claro' —Su voz resonó en mis oídos, mis ojos fueron de inmediato a mi reloj.

¿22:30? ¡Mierda! ¡Eso era en menos de 30 minutos! Adiós pequeño descanso, hola de nuevo intenso dolor de cabeza.

Joder.

—Se acabó para los americanos —esa última oración me hizo levantar ambas cejas, el ruso hizo una pausa para darme a entender que esperaba mi respuesta.

—Entendido, a las 22:30 en el Inferno —repetí confirmando que había quedado todo claro, supongo que después poder dormir un poco.

—Bien, todo está listo —hizo otra pausa y esta vez su tono sonó un tanto ansioso—. Sin fallas, Tom. Debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas, sólo hay una oportunidad —añadió con suma exigencia.

—Sin falta ahí estaré puntual —repliqué con mucha seguridad, lo oí responder con un ligero 'hum' para después dejar que el sonido de la llamada terminada perforara mi oído—. Entonces este es el fin de esos malditos —murmuré para mí mismo más que la persona frente a mí, entregue el celular a su dueño, con un movimiento asertivo de mi cabeza como agradecimiento, ordene a aquel chico esperar, ya que había llegado aquí en taxi, tome rápidamente algo de dinero y mi chamarra, para luego reunirme nuevamente con Dylan y salir de ahí. Me cercioré de cerrar bien la puerta, para después salir hacia mi auto al tiempo que aseguraba mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi chamarra.

* * *

Era una noche sumamente helada, podía sentirlo a pesar de la calefacción activada dentro del auto, mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chamarra negra, en un intento por mantenerlas a temperatura considerable, pensaba en todo lo que estaría por venir, los americanos no iban a ser un rival fácil.

—¡Finalmente nos dejarán de joder esos malditos! —comenté en tono normal, apartando la vista del camino y volviéndola hacia Johansson que iba al volante.

—Sí… finalmente nos dejarán de joder —respondió apretando su agarre en el volante mientras dio un leve moviente asertivo con su cabeza, todo esto sin apartar la vista del camino.

Esa noche yo era su copiloto y todos los demás iban en la parte de atrás o en las otras dos camionetas, minutos antes todos abordamos éstas, seguros, decididos y preparados para darle muerte a los americanos; todo iría bien, Dante supervisó todo por sí mismo, según había dicho Johansson.

Llevarlos a el 'Claro', como nosotros le habíamos llamado a ese lugar, era la garantía de que desaparecerían total y literalmente de la faz de la tierra. El 'Claro' era un lugar apartado en las afueras de la ciudad, al cual sólo podías acceder adentrándote al bosque unos cuantos kilómetros en auto, para después caminar unos cuantos más. Ahí, en las profundidades de éste, cerca de una especie de acantilado, todos y cada uno de los enemigos, estorbos, escoria y basura de Dante, eran terminados y desaparecidos para nunca más volver. Eso era como decimos entre nosotros: "un viaje sin retorno". Aquel bello lugar, que estaba rodeado de verdes y espesos árboles que sólo filtraban delgados rayos de luna, silbando de vez en cuando ante el lento pero helado aire que se perdía en ellos, era testigo de los más horripilantes y crudos asesinatos de aquellos que osaban interferir con Dante. El lugar más apartado, el escenario perfecto para estos fines.

Los faros de las camionetas alumbraron a lo lejos aquellos frondosos árboles que ocultaban tan abrazador paisaje; girando a la derecha, las tres camionetas se adentraron a ese raramente atractivo y oscuro bosque. El suelo inestable se hacía sentir en cada movimiento violento del vehículo. Nuestra camioneta iba en medio de las otras dos; podíamos sentir el frio hacerse más intenso conforme seguíamos hacia las profundidades del bosque, yo sólo podía aferrarme más al calor de mi chamarra el cual era poco a comparación del intenso frío que hacía. Justo ahí a unos metros de donde, por fin nos detuvimos; se divisaba aquel sendero, que conducía al famoso 'Claro'.

—Bien, ¡llego el momento! —La seriedad de la voz de Johansson me hizo volver mi atención hacia él, lo miré asintiendo mientras él avisaba a los demás por el radio y daba una seña con la cabeza a los dos que iban con nosotros.

No había necesidad de decir nada, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo lo haría; me despojé del cinturón de seguridad mientras los otros bajaban, me dispuse a descender de la camioneta.

—¡Ahora! —Johansson gritó en forma de orden, esto me hizo fruncir el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Qué demo…? —dirigí todo mi cuerpo en dirección al ruso, pero mi acción fue interrumpida al igual que mis palabras por un tirón a mi chamarra, seguido de un golpe cerca de la oreja que me desorientó, de inmediato moví mis manos buscando soporte en la camioneta —¡Mierda! —me incorporé, tratando de visualizar quién había sido para poder defenderme, pero, me fue imposible. Por un instante pensé que los americanos se nos habían adelantado, pero eso no podía ser. De repente fui recibido por un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un vacío en el estómago a causa de una patada en el abdomen, que me hizo pegar la espalda contra la puerta de la camioneta y resbalar hasta el suelo.

—¡Acábenlo como sea posible! —mientras trataba de regular mi vista a causa del golpe; la voz del ruso resonó en mis oídos dando órdenes a los demás tipos, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?, ¿acabar?, ¿estaba hablando de acabarme…, a mí?

El tren de confusos pensamientos fue cortado al sentir cuatro manos sobre mí para regresarme de nuevo sobre mis pies, sólo para ser empujado sobre otros dos tipos, los cuales me recibieron con jalones y unos cuantos golpes; instintivamente comencé a defenderme. Estos malditos habían planeado la emboscada para mí, no entendía la razón del porqué, al menos no exactamente. Muchas cosas invadieron mi cabeza, por un momento sentí inundarme de un escalofrió que me calaba los huesos, y que sabía perfectamente que no era ocasionado por la fría noche; ¿acaso Dante sabe algo sobre…? ¡No!, era imposible, no podía ser eso. Dos puñetazos directo al estómago me dejaron en el suelo sobre mis rodillas jadeando por aire y presionando mi abdomen.

—¡Sujétenlo! —Esa era la voz del ruso, sin duda. Antes de que pudiera mirarlo sentí nuevamente un par de manos sujetarme y ponerme de rodillas ante él; aun luchaba por colar el aire a mis pulmones. Escuché pesados pasos romper las hojas que cubrían el suelo, hasta que a mi vista se acercaron un par de elegantes zapatos negros, levante la cabeza, y fue ahí donde pude ver a Johansson, con una mirada triunfante y fría, con los labios pegados en una firme línea.

—¡Pero, ¿Qué mierda pasa Johansson?! —escupí en un grito fulminándolo con la ira en mis ojos.

—¿No lo entiendes aun, cachorrito? —Soltó una risa socarrona, seguida de la de los demás, para después acercarse más a mi rostro y tomarme por el mentón, cosa por la que luché removiéndome de su agarre por el cual recibí un puñetazo directo a la nariz, sintiendo un frio liquido salir de esta—. Te haré todo más entendible, Tom —volvió a tomar mi mentón para mirarme fijamente. —Como podrás ver, esto es una fiesta sólo para ti —Apretó un poco mi rostro para después empujar mi cara.

—¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ¿Qué rayos te dijo Dante? —Traté de soltarme del agarre de esos hombres jalando mis brazos, pero sólo gané dos patadas en ambos costados haciéndome caer de nuevo. — ¡¿Que mierda te mandó a hacer?!

—¿Que qué cosa mando hacer? —Repitió una risa socarrona sujetando su abdomen como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Los demás también rieron—. Creí que eras más inteligente, Tom, ¡¿Esto…—Abrió los brazos con un ademan de señalarme todo a mi alrededor—…no te resulta divertido, imbécil?! —Me señaló con el índice—. No sabes lo que te espera-. Ah, pobre de ti —Lo miré sin ocultar mi asombro ante sus palabras; me guiñó un ojo para después sentarse cómodamente sobre el toldo de una de las camionetas—. ¡Prosigan muchachos!

Él señaló hacia a mí con un gesto de su cabeza, y cual robots los hombres, que hasta ese momento no podía distinguir cuantos eran, se dejaron ir encima mío, propinándome una serie de puñetazos y patadas, me costó trabajo, pero pude zafarme del agarre de aquellos dos golpeándole el mentón a uno y con un puñetazo en la sien al otro; solté golpes con unos y con otros; evitando los que podía y aguantando unos cuantos; comenzaba a darles mucha batalla y pude desorientar a varios, aun así me superaban en número y cuando estaba punto de golpear a otro; pude sentir un costado de mi nuca arder, haciéndome ir al suelo una vez más.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡llévenlo al 'Claro'! —su firme voz provino detrás de mí.

El ruso me había golpeado con la culata de su arma, mi cabeza ardía incesantemente y me nublaba la vista desorientándome. Mareado, como un muñeco de trapo fui arrastro por aquel camino que yo antes había recorrido muchas veces, sólo que ahora iba en un lugar que jamás me imagine que podía presenciar: en el lugar de la persona que no iba a regresar jamás. El objetivo de Johansson era obvio, iba a deshacerse de mí. Podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas por ellos, mis piernas golpear contra el suelo y todo lo que hubiera ahí.

Maldita sea. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Tierra y hojas fue el sabor que probé en mi boca al ser tirado sobre el suelo inestable, estaba en el maldito 'Claro', al fin podía visualizar las copas oscuras de los árboles y escuchar el aire silbar entre estos.

—¿Por qué Johansson? —pregunté en un quejido tratando de disimular mi desilusión, intentaba levantarme, pero sólo conseguía ir directo al suelo mientras era pateado. Yo me cubría la cabeza para evitar perder la conciencia.

—¡Alto!... —Nuevamente fui sujetado y puesto frente a él. —La escoria merece lo que su sangre le ha heredado –—me miró con frialdad y odio reflejado en sus ojos; era la primera vez que él me miraba de esa forma. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí; en verdad intentaba comprender lo que decía. No pude pensar más, porque comenzó a golpearme salvajemente como si fuera un vil saco de box. Gritaba para descargar su furia en mi contra, patadas y puñetazos, todo recibí sin poder poner defensa alguna, sintiendo la sangre inundar mi boca y nariz una y otra vez. Yo sólo podía jadear intentando colar aire a mis pulmones que comenzaban a arder. De pronto se detuvo y pude escuchar sus jadeos que al contrario de los míos eran de agotamiento.

—¡Eres un puto cobarde! —Murmuré entre jadeos mientras intentaba incorporarme, observaba directamente su mirada que denotaba sorpresa ante mi reacción—. Necesitas a todos estos idiotas para que te ayuden conmigo, ¿no es así? —Escupí a la tierra el exceso de sangre que se acumulaba en mi boca—. ¿Por qué no peleamos tú y yo Johansson? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de no poder contra mí? ¿Necesitas toda esta protección? —mis ojos se tornaron retadores ante los de él.

Su rostro se llenó de cólera y asestó un fuerte puñetazo contra mi cara.

—Tú, también estás cubierto, ¡maldito bastardo! —Gritó con ira y de una patada me mandó al suelo boca abajo haciendo que los tipos me soltaran, siseé ante la repentina presión en mi espalda, el ruso tenía su rodilla y parte de su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre esa área, me tomó del cabello y jaló mi cabeza—. Escucha bien, bastardo, y escucha atentamente —Bufó acercándose para susurrar en mi oído—. Tú has estado cubierto todo este tiempo, te crees tan grande y valiente; ¿no? Piensas que eres la gran cosa como tu padre, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué diablos dices? —Lo miré de reojo apretando la mandíbula mientras él aumentaba la presión sobre mí. Grité por la opresión en mis costillas—. ¡No me hables de ese…!

—¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! Como tú le dices, te hizo lo que eres ahora, con mi ayuda, claro —El ruso grito ásperamente en mi oído—. Tú estás donde estas por él. Ese maldito calculó todo muy bien. Todo lo que obtuviste no fue por que seas el mejor, ni por tus habilidades —Johansson rió de manera sarcástica—. ¿Acaso creíste que eras tan especial?, si sólo eres ese perro que Dante me encargo entrenar para poder seguir con su mierda de imperio y negocios

—¡Hijo de puta!... —grité con todas mis fuerzas tratando de levantarme pero la presión sobre mí era mucha, incluso me costaba aún pasar aire.

—¿Qué se siente Tom? —Murmuró en mi oído—. ¿Qué se siente saber que la persona que más odias en este mundo te hizo ser lo que eres ahora? ¿Qué se siente que por culpa de tu mismo padre vayas a morir? —Formulaba sus preguntas cerca de mi oído con suma satisfacción que era muy notaria en su voz— ¿Qué se siente saber que has trabajado para tu padre todo este tiempo? —Soltó una risa sonora en mi oído al ver como mis ojos se abrían confirmando el temor que había comenzado a crecer en mí con sus primeras preguntas—. ¿Qué se siente saber que eres hijo de una mierda como Dante? —escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras taladraron mis oídos. Eso no podía ser verdad, me estaba jodiendo la puta vida, no era verdad, ¡el ruso estaba mintiendo! Me estaba jodiendo. Ese maldito no podría ser mí… ¡No!

—¡No! No digas mierdas Johansson —lo miré con una mezcla de odio, resentimiento, pavor y súplica ante eso.

—Para tu información, pequeño bastardo. Todo lo que digo es verdad. Y para que saborees mejor este momento, déjame decirte algo más —Apretó el agarre y levantó más mi cabeza, pude sentir su aliento en mi oído—. Hubo alguien más detrás de todo esto y que, al igual que yo está saboreando tu muerte en estos momentos…

—¡Suéltame! —gruñí adolorido.

—Adivina quién le dijo a Dante que tú eres el traidor —dijo en tono burlesco—. Te daré una pista, usa tacones y una gargantilla negra.

La rabia recorrió mi cuerpo, Bill no podía ser, me sacudí como loco intentando liberarme pero él me tenía fuertemente sujetado, el ruso rió y continuó con su tortura.

—Acertaste. Amber fue quien le soltó todo al jefe. Dijo todo sobre ti y me ayudó a fabricar las pruebas necesarias para poder inculparte de la mayoría de los fraudes con la droga —grité de impotencia al intentar moverme sin obtenerlo, eso no podía ser verdad—. No creas que la vez en que discutiste con los americanos por su culpa fue mera coincidencia. Él prefirió mandarte a la muerte, ¿sabes por qué?, porque ya le habías cansado. Además, no iba a seguir exponiéndose a que sepan que tú eras su amante, ¿no es así?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —continuaba forcejeando por escapar, Johansson continuó riendo.

No, Bill no pudo. Él no pudo traicionarme.

—Él me lo dijo todo —mi respiración se detuvo al oír sus frías palabras—. Esto siempre fue un plan suyo para sacarte del camino. Él siempre supo que si estabas de por medio, todo lo que Dante tenía sería para ti y no para él. No juzgo a esa perra, sabe lo que quiere.

Cerré la mano llenándola de tierra, apreté los dientes, eso era imposible, todo lo que Johansson decía era mentira, mentira.

El escozor en mis ojos no me dejó ver bien su expresión mientras soltaba esas palabras como veneno mismo sobre mi oído. Bill no pudo haberme hecho esto… Aunque, si Johansson sabe lo nuestro, de alguna manera debió ser.

No había más. Alguien le había dicho.

No, eso no puede ser, no, no, Bill no.

Él no me haría esto. ¿O sí?

Por eso había estado tan distante esos días. Estaba planeando… ¿mi muerte?

¿Él le dijo a Johansson lo nuestro? ¿Por qué?

—¡Mientes! —grité cerrando los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas para rescatar la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Johansson saltó en risas.

—El cachorro cree que miento —soltó su agarre empujando mi cara contra el suelo levantándose para reír a carcajada tendida, en ese mismo instante, mis sentidos y mi mente se volvieron blancos, no podía procesar sus palabras, era como si obligaran a una roca a respirar. Yo ya no reaccionaba. Escuchaba la burla de los demás, y yo sólo quería desaparecer—. Jamás debiste haber creído que eras demasiado bueno, sólo eres un maldito fanfarrón. Eres el cachorro que fue planeado y entrenado desde el principio; aquel cachorro que me encargue de pulir, aquel que ahora es un perro que perdió la cabeza por una maldita ramera traidora. Aquel perro que ahora debe desaparecer, ¿y qué mejor que por su entrenador? —su voz resonaba como un eco que destrozaba todo a su paso, yo no podía más que negar y aprisionar mis nudillos contra el suelo; había dejado de sentir el dolor físico y ahora sentía un desprecio mayor por él, por Dante, por todos ellos. Él siempre me quiso fuera de la jugada, ¡siempre! ¡Joder! Si eso no era el infierno entonces, debería ser algo con un nombre peor. Yo no podía ser el hijo de ese maldito que tanto había dañado a mi madre, a mí y… a Bill.

Eso no podía ser verdad.

El pensamiento de Bill exponiéndome ante Dante como el traidor me resultaba nauseabundo y me cortaba el aire aún más. Él se quedaría con Dante sólo para que continuara sometiéndolo y tratándolo como una basura o peor que esta.

Todas sus palabras, todo lo que alguna vez me hizo creer… ¿fue mentira?

Era demasiado para procesar y mantener dentro. Yo no podía aceptar llevar en mis venas la ¡maldita sangre de Dante!

—¿El bastardo se quedó sin palabras? ¿O es que acaso estamos muy emocionales hoy? —burló Johansson dándome una leve patada en las piernas.

Sus palabras reactivaron mis sentidos, sabía que iba a matarme pero no le daría el gusto de hacerle las cosas tan fáciles, debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar, debía hacerlo, ¡necesitaba hacerlo!, sentí una descarga de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo entero y justo cuando los hombres iban a levantarme nuevamente rodé sobre mi espalda propinándole una patada a la mandíbula de uno de ellos tirándolo al suelo, me reincorporé rápidamente olvidando el dolor físico, golpeé al otro y robé su arma quitando el seguro rápidamente, disparé a todas partes calculando lo suficiente como para herirlos, esto desató el caos causando confusión entre todos. Pude ver al ruso desenfundar su arma; por instinto comencé a huir a toda costa hacia la profundidad del bosque, disparando a los que se me interponían, esquivando y también recibiendo unos cuantos golpes y patadas; escuche el sonido sordo de un disparo rozar mi cuerpo; el dolor avivó mis ansias de sobrevivencia y corrí tan fuerte como pude. No supe cómo, pero todo mi ser había olvidado por un momento el dolor de la golpiza anterior. Gasté la última bala contra otro tipo que bloqueaba mi paso directamente entrando al bosque, tropezando con algunas ramas y resbalando algunas veces.

—¡Se acabó Tom! —Johansson gritó a todo pulmón, pude escuchar los pasos seguirme de cerca. Por supuesto, ellos no me dejarían escapar, esa no era una opción. Disparos rebotaban en los árboles, algunos tiros rebotaron hiriendo a algunos de los suyos.

—¡Mierda! —siseé de dolor al sentir un impacto rozar mi pierna quemándola completamente, caí al suelo resbalando y rodando unos cuantos metros, las hojas complicaban todo. Gateando, para buscar algún soporte para levantarme, pude darme cuenta que estaba cerca un barranco por lo que necesitaba bordearlo. Sintiendo el dolor quemar mi piel, apoyé con fuerza mis pies levantándome. Podía escucharlos más cerca, comencé a correr con más dificultad.

—¡Johansson, ahí! —gritó uno de esos tipos, seguramente al localizarme. Escuché pasos y constantes crujidos, algunos jadeos puesto que algunos se habían resbalado lo más seguro. No tenía tiempo para cerciorarme de nada, yo sólo seguí mi huida desesperada.

—¡Es mío!

Escuché el grito de Johansson acompañado del sonido sordo del arma al ser disparada, mis piernas cedieron, ya no era sólo el dolor de aquel roce, o aquellos golpes, era un dolor intenso, punzante, podía sentir mi piel ser perforada, mis energías cediendo. De repente sentí mi cuerpo rodando cuesta abajo en aquel barranco que pretendí esquivar, caía a mucha velocidad, golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, piedras, raíces, troncos desgastados, más piedras. Luchaba por hacer responder mis extremidades sin éxito alguno, me golpeé el lado derecho de la cabeza, el dolor se hacía más intenso cada vez, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, con el creciente dolor taladrando mi cuerpo completo, intenté cubrirme para no herirme aún más. Aquello fue inútil. Todo pasaba tan rápido, todo dolía tanto dentro como fuera, en verdad deseé que todo eso fuese una maldita pesadilla.

« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Bill?»

Por un instante sentí mi cuerpo volar, no podía distinguir nada, todo era rápido, confuso y malditamente doloroso. Un fuerte golpe en mi espalda me detuvo sobre el piso irregular, sentí mis extremidades fuera de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza ya no pensaba más, el dolor se intensificó llenando cada parte de mi ser hasta que súbitamente mis sentidos se hicieron nulos, sin sentir nada más, todo se puso negro.


	27. Chapter 27

«Fuera de servicio».

—¡Joder! —grité volviendo a marcar como desesperado—. ¡Contesta, contesta!

Había pasado los últimos minutos intentando comunicarme con Tom, él nunca respondió, su celular parecía muerto. Eso me alteró aún más. El hombre que estaba fuera del edifico permanecía ahí. ¿Qué no pensaba irse?

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, tenía que hacer algo, debía decirle de una vez por todas que tanto Johansson como los americanos querían matarlo por el hecho de ser el hijo de Dante, el heredero de todo por lo que ellos luchaban ahora.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué, por qué a él?

El hombre permanecía ahí, frente al edificio, ahora se encontraba dentro de un viejo automóvil blanco, camuflado entre los demás autos que estaban en la acera o transitaban. Eso no iba a detenerme, no ahora cuando la vida de Tom pende de un hilo.

Tomé mi bolso, dentro estaban los números con la cuenta en la que tenía todo el dinero que le había sacado a Dante, tomé todas las joyas que pude meter dentro y una gabardina gris.

Si ellos querían matarlo, yo no iba a darles ese gusto.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, recordé la salida de emergencia, ésta daba directamente a la siguiente calle, perfectamente podría salir por ahí, tomar un taxi y deshacerme de ese maldito mirón. Caminé hasta la reja que me separaba de las escaleras de metal, busqué entre mis llaves, recuerdo que el dueño siempre daba una copia para estas rejas por si sucedía algún tipo de accidente dentro del edificio, abrí y salí, el viento de la mañana aún era fresco, bajé corriendo y asomé a un callejón que me guió a una avenida después del departamento, estiré la mano, tomé un taxi, debía de encontrar a Tom lo antes posible.

El primer lugar al que fui fue a su departamento, él no se encontraba ahí, volví a marcarle, el celular seguía muerto, pensé en dónde más podría estar, de inmediato salí de ahí, el sonido de una llamada me alteró en cuanto salí a la calle.

—No está aquí, cariño —la voz de Carlo se escuchó desde el otro lado, en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de _Lady Gaga _cantando _Scheiße_. Ellos estaban ensayando el show para esa noche en el Inferno.

—Mierda… —se me escapó de los labios, esto estaba cada vez empeorando.

—¿Pasa algo? Te oyes muy tensa —su preocupada voz me apartó de mi ira.

—No, no pasa nada. Si lo ves, dile que se comunique de inmediato conmigo. Por favor. —Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Carlo asintió y finalicé la llamada, miré a mi alrededor, luego observé la hora, aún tenía tiempo de ir a la bodega principal, él debería estar ahí.

Ese maldito tono que marcaba la falta de señal retumbaba en mi cabeza, Tom debía estar ahí. Tenía que decirle, decirle todo aunque me odiara por habérselo ocultado, él debía escapar, alejarse de esa mierda, de Dante… de él sobre todo.

Porque no, no y no, él no iba a ser igual que Dante.

Al menos él tenía que salvarse de toda esta auto destrucción a la que yo mismo había entrado, porque si él escapaba, Johansson, los americanos, Dante, el maldito infierno que era mi vida, todo se me vendría encima. Y si eso iba a suceder, al menos él tendría que estar lejos para no verlo.

Entré como alma que llevaba el diablo a la bodega, los hombres ahí me miraron atónitos, no me habían visto desde hace mucho por ahí, miré por todas partes, tratando de ubicarlo, caminé, casi corrí, hasta la oficina en donde solía pasar el tiempo, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Pregunté a uno de los tipos que caminaba por ahí, me dijo que había ido a hacer una entrega importante a no sé qué cliente, no me supo decir en dónde exactamente fue. Indagué con todos los que pude intentando disimular mi desesperación, pero era imposible, esta aumentaba mientras menos probabilidades me quedaban.

Nadie me dijo nada. Nadie sabía exactamente a dónde había ido.

Me estaba arriesgando a ser descubierto por Johansson, si es que andaba por ahí, pero para ese momento, ya nada me importaba, yo sólo quería encontrar a Tom.

Discutí con el hombre de portería, le arrebaté la bitácora de las salidas de mercancía, alegando que debía verificar algunas cosas, según mandato de Dante, ahí pude ver que la última salida había sido hace apenas una hora, hacia el kilómetro 17, sí, de seguro fue a donde había ido él.

Salí disimulando tranquilidad, sabía que mi rostro me delataba, pero ya no me importaba. Si encontraba a Tom, aunque sea a media carretera y hacía que escapara, o mejor aún, si escapábamos, todo esto pasaría a ser un mal recuerdo.

Dante, la venganza, ya no me importaban, nada me importaba ya. Sólo Tom.

El taxi me esperaba, y justo antes de subir a este, una llamada me perturbó, un número privado, mi corazón se detuvo.

—Te dije que nada de sorpresas, linda —Johansson me atacó desde la otra línea.

La garganta se me resecó, me sostuve de la puerta del taxi, miré por todas partes, ¿qué diablos era eso?

—No deberías estar ahí, sabes que Dante te prohibió la entrada a la bodega.

«¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo supo?»

—Maldito infeliz. —gruñí apretando el móvil entre mi mano.

—¿Qué?, ¿pensabas que Tom iba a esperarte ahí? —rió fuertemente—. Sabía que harías algo así, por eso me aseguré de que tú amante estuviera apartado de todo esto…, por algunas horas.

—¡Hijo de puta! —grité encolerizado, el ruso rió satisfecho—. No pienses que te saldrás con la tuya.

—¿Ah no?, ¿quién me lo detendrá, tú? —burló—. Ya llegó el momento, maldita perra, por un cambio de planes, nos veremos en casa de Dante en media hora. Él está por llegar. Y pobre de ti que no digas lo que te dije, porque bien sabes lo que le sucede a los traidores. No quisiera tener que desfigurar tu cara y extirpar esos bellos ojos que tienes. Eso sería un desperdicio, ¿no crees?

Negué con la cabeza y busqué a mi alrededor, lo vi, el auto blanco estaba estacionado detrás del gran depósito de abastecimiento de agua, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? me maldije mil veces, la voz de Johansson se volvió a escuchar.

—¿Qué estás esperando; un milagro? —burló, de seguro aquel hombre estaba diciéndole todo lo que ahora estaba haciendo. ¡Maldita sea!

—Dante no te creerá. —dije entrando al taxi, este de inmediato se puso en movimiento.

—Te quiero en la mansión en veintisiete minutos. Si no, el mártir de esta noche serás tú. Un movimiento en falso y estarás entrando al calabozo, para nunca más salir.

El sonido de fuera de línea volvió a aturdirme, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, por el retrovisor el auto blanco nos seguía y a mi mente vinieron imágenes de todas las muertes de aquellos a quienes habían sido llamados traidores, directamente no los había visto, sin embargo, siempre me enteré de cómo morían cada uno de ellos; todas estas personas habían sido cruelmente torturados hasta la muerte, ahogados, quemados, desmembrados, ¿faltaba más? De inmediato un dolor punzante se posó en la cicatriz de mi cuello. «Dolor». Eso es por lo que he vivido tantos años, por lo que me había hecho fuerte, por lo que siempre deseaba sufrir. Ahora, ahora pareciera como si luchara por evitarlo, le tenía miedo, terror. Como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando había estado al borde de la muerte.

No podía dejar que Tom sufriera eso, pero… ¿acaso sería yo capaz de soportarlo hasta el último suspiro?

Mis manos temblaban, no tenía escapatoria. Mi propio juego se había vuelto en mi contra.

«Yo… no quería morir».

* * *

Mis manos temblaban, un terrible escalofrío recorría mi espalda, avanzaba como un zombi sin voluntad, llegué hasta la puerta del despacho, mi mano temblaba, quería llorar. Escuché varias voces de hombres, tenía miedo, no sabía lo que había detrás de esa puerta.

Toqué, ellos se quedaron en silencio, tras unos segundos, un joven abrió la puerta, de inmediato escuché la voz áspera de Dante:

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó apartándose del escritorio, caminó eufórico hacia mí, pensé que me mataría, retrocedí unos pasos—. No estoy de humor para que vengas a joder.

—Necesitamos hablar —mi voz tembló al mencionar la última sílaba, el ruso me miraba fijamente.

—Eso será después. Cierra la maldita puerta —ordenó al hombre.

—¡Es… sobre Tom! —perfecto, mi cobardía había salido a flote.

Dante me miró con una mezcla de incertidumbre y enojo, relamí mis labios, su rostro estaba irreconocible, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños restándole color a sus nudillos, jamás había visto tanta ira en él.

Nos miró como si fuese él el traicionado, movió la cabeza indicándome entrar. Volvió al escritorio tomando unos folders, ahí pude ver que se encontraban varios papeles firmados y la bitácora que minutos antes había tenido entre mis manos.

Cerraron la puerta, caminé a una esquina de la habitación, apartado de Johansson y los demás.

De seguro eran supuestas pruebas que el ruso se había encargado de inventar, miré a los hombres ahí reunidos, eran cuatro, quienes estaban del lado contrario a Johansson en la habitación.

—Los papeles están firmados por él —reanudó Johansson—, él enviaba las cargas hacia esos lugares y no a los que en verdad debían de llegar. El último envío, el de hoy, ellos lo acompañaron, vieron todo lo que sucedió con sus cómplices.

Miré a los cuatro hombres, ahí también estaba el portero, apreté los dientes, todos ellos, esas malditas sabandijas estaban de acuerdo para joder a Tom, los observaba a cada uno de ellos, grabando sus rostros, sus asquerosos rostros que me daban asco.

—¡Ya basta! —Dante gritó arrojando esos papeles, todos ahí nos sobresaltamos—. Johansson, esto no puede ser verdad.

—Te estoy diciendo que lo es. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Las firmas, los testigos, la falta de la droga en el inventario. Yo también me negaba a creerlo. Tom para mí era como… un hijo, lo sabes. —miraba el rostro del ruso, ese maldito infeliz. Por un momento quise detenerlo y gritar todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El ruso hablaba, intentando convencerlo de algo que no era, Dante me miró, quise apartar la cara pero no pude, su odio se había fijado en mí, como si fuese yo el culpable de todo ello, golpeó el escritorio, yo retrocedí.

—Fuera de aquí. —gritó sin apartar la mirada de mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba, él estaba a punto de explotar—. ¡Dije, fuera de aquí, malditos pedazos de mierda!

Él tomó su arma y disparó hacia la pared, los hombres y Johansson corrieron a la salida, yo me quedé petrificado y cuando mis piernas reaccionaron, él me llamó:

—Amber…

Johansson me dedicó una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta frente a mi rostro, suspiré y me llené de valor para lo que a continuación se avecinaba.

—Dante… —hable mientras me volví sobre mis talones y lo encaré, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, sus manos temblaban, con la sola mirada podría fulminarte.

—Dime que nada de eso es verdad. Dime que esto es una maldita broma, una muy mala broma —con trabajo y hablaba, apretaba su mandíbula como si se contuviera de decir algo terrible, permanecí en silencio, mi boca no respondía—. ¡Dilo Amber! ¡Tom no puede ser el traidor! ¡No puede!

Aguantaba las lágrimas, mis palabras no salían, de inmediato vi cómo Dante arrojaba el escritorio con una violencia que jamás le había conocido, con la pistola en mano caminó hacia mí, estaba paralizado, no podía esquivarlo. Me tomó del cuello y me empujó contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, me azotó un par de veces, quitó el seguro y puso el cañón en mi sien.

—Da…Dante… —gemí con dificultad, él me estaba cortando el aire.

—¡Dime todo lo que sepas de ese infeliz! ¡Suéltalo ya!

Me apretaba con un odio bestial, por un momento sentí que mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso, aferró el cañón a mi cabeza, y la desesperación explotó en mí:

—¡Él lo planeó todo! —dije suavemente y mis lágrimas brotaron al instante, el agarre de Dante me dejó respirar—. Él me lo dijo, me dijo sobre…, sobre la estafa con la droga, ¡quería que le ayudara!, quería saber todos tus secretos para vendérselo a los americanos, intentó conquistarme con privilegios para que le dijera todo de ti. ¡Quería tu lugar!

Mis mentiras salieron en un cúmulo de palabras amontonadas y desesperadas, no sabía siquiera si tenían coherencia, escupí todo lo que Johansson me había ordenado, y el rostro de Dante se quedó pasmado ante todo aquello, seguí hablando, inculpando a Tom como si todo aquello fuese real, cerré los ojos, sintiendo el temblor en las manos de Dante, él me iba a matar, estaba seguro.

—Eso no puede ser. ¡No! —gritó a mi rostro, yo me sentía pequeño, frágil y estúpido.

—Me… me haces daño —sollocé tomando su muñeca con desesperación.

—Él… ¿acaso intentó…?

—No —contesté con dificultad—. Jamás se lo…, permití.

—Amber —me llamó con una mirada fría—. ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca te tocó! ¡Dímelo, perra!

—Me… me ¡duele!

—¡Contéstame!

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! —grité tanto como pudo mi voz, mis lágrimas no me permitieron mirarlo directamente.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Ahh!

—¡Joder! —Me soltó y yo casi caigo de rodillas a su lado, volvió a poner el seguro a la pistola y la arrojó al piso, me tomó de las mejillas.

Tome sus manos, él me miraba fijamente, mis ojos irritados se fijaron en la negrura de los suyos, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, estaba asustado, desilusionado de mí mismo.

Lo estaba matando, lo iba a matar.

—No, tú no. Él no debió de tocarte —susurró en mi rostro—. No, Amber…

—Es verdad —afirmé con temor—. Jamás hubo…, nada entre nosotros. Yo…, sólo le engañé para obtener información. No, no quería que te…, hiciera daño.

Me tomó por los hombros, grité, estaba muy asustado, como nunca, las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

—Dime qué tanto supiste de sus planes.

No sabía qué decir, en esos momentos, mirando sus ojos llenos de ira, me sentía totalmente arrepentido por lo que había dicho, quería que esto acabara y ya.

Hablé, dije los planes de los americanos, los planes que anteriormente Kaz me había dicho, su fuerte agarre parecía como si deseara destrozarme, lloraba desconsolado, no por sus maltratos, sino por lo que le estaba haciendo a Tom.

«Eres un maldito traidor.»

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Esto ya se había ido a la mierda.

—¡Johansson! —Dante gritó al tiempo en que salía del despacho, yo lo seguí—. ¡Muévete infeliz! Nos vamos. —Él caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el ruso siguiéndolo.

—Tengo que ver por mí mismo todo lo que ese bastardo ha hecho.

Sus palabras me dolieron, él estaba hablando así de su propio hijo, instintivamente los seguí y Dante se volvió hacia mí justo antes de que él ruso cerrara la puerta.

—Y tú, te quedas hasta que regrese.

No tuve valor de contradecirlo. Tenía miedo, mis palabras no salieron, ni mi cuerpo reaccionó. Me sentía como la peor persona del mundo; Dante vería todas esas pruebas que de seguro el ruso había fabricado junto con sus cómplices y entonces, después de eso, él mismo se encargaría de matar a Tom.

Su hijo.

Todos ellos salieron, pero los guardaespaldas de Dante entraron a la sala y yo retrocedí. Ellos me miraron como si anunciaran que me destrozarían si intentaba algo.

Fui directo a los sillones de la sala, el nerviosismo me corroía el cuerpo, quería llorar, gritar, matarlos a ellos, a todos. Quería ver a Tom, abrazarlo, decirle que debíamos escapar. Desaparecer.

Dos horas pasaron, y esos detestables ciento veinte minutos me parecieron todo un siglo. Mis nervios habían explotado a un punto en el que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Dante jamás regresó, en cambio, ordenó que fuese llevado a mi departamento con la condición de no salir hasta su nueva orden.

Durante el camino sostenía el celular en la mano, el frío calaba los huesos, atardecía, todo me parecía distante, la calle, las personas, todo me provocaba escalofríos, algo no estaba bien. Mi necesidad era demasiada, quería saltar del auto, sentir el asfalto rozar mi piel y el golpe de un auto contra mi humanidad, quería sentir otra cosa que no fuese esa terrible desesperación que comenzaba a enfermarme.

«Llama, Tom. Dime que estás bien».

Rompí en llanto en cuanto me vi solo en mi habitación. Los hombres de Dante permanecían afuera, los escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta. Quise salir a buscar a Tom, arriesgarlo todo por él, pero mi frívola y egoísta voz interior no me permitió moverme del piso, estaba echado sobre mis rodillas, mirando hacia la puerta, con la angustia saltándome del pecho.

Todo lo que haría a partir de ahora sería inútil, lo sabía.

Ya lo había hecho, lo había traicionado. Dante me había escuchado, Johansson también. Incluso, ahora mismo de seguro estarían… mejor ni pensarlo.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? No debería preocuparme tanto. Acababa de salvar mi vida, mi situación con Dante, todo por lo que había luchado.

Debía vengar a mi familia, pero no a costa de la vida de alguien más.

No, Tom no podía morir.

El golpeteo en la puerta me despertó, de inmediato me incorporé, me había quedado dormido —o desmayado— sobre el piso, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mis ojos ardían y mi cabeza palpitaba. Los golpes fueron insistentes, me levanté y limpié mi rostro, temía por lo que habría del otro lado, respiré profundamente y abrí.

—¿Tan pronto y con la cara de funeral? —el sarcasmo de Johansson me golpeó como una fuerte cachetada directo a la cara.

—¿Dónde está Tom? —mis ojos parecían fulminarlo, él sólo rió.

—Eso ya lo has de saber, linda.

Contuve la respiración, él amplió su sonrisa, lo miré bien, esta vez no llevaba saco y su camisa blanca, remangada hasta los antebrazos, tenía manchas de tierra y hojas, sus pantalones que al igual que sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo. Mis ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, Johansson golpeó la pared cerca del marco de la puerta con la mano, yo retrocedí sorprendido, él parecía disfrutarlo.

—Tom está muerto.

De inmediato negué y di un paso hacia adelante, Johansson no se intimidó.

—Me estás jodiendo. Dante no pudo haber dado la orden.

—¿No me crees acaso? —rió con superioridad—. Pensé en traerte un recuerdo, pero no era de gran necesidad. Preferí dejarlo completo para que sirva de comida a los zorros —fanfarroneó inclinándose hacia mi cara—. No sabes el gusto que me dio ver su expresión cuando supo al fin que tú fuiste el que lo inculpó…

—¡Eres un maldito!

Grité enfurecido y logré darle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara, él me dio un revés para después tomarme de los hombros poniéndome contra la pared.

—Eso y más se merecía ese bastardo —dijo volteando a ver alrededor mientras modulaba su voz—. Y tú…, más te vale estar atento a lo que te diga —pronunció apuntándome con el dedo índice—. Porque te puede ir peor.

—¿Dónde está? —dije de manera retadora, a pesar de que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado—. ¡¿Dónde diablos lo tienes?!

—¡Lejos! —me miró con profundo desprecio—. Lejos de aquí. En una maldita y podrida fosa común. Justo en donde debe estar, como la vil y asquerosa basura que es.

Sus palabras me dolieron, el líquido de mis ojos rodó por mi mejilla al pensar en cómo pudo haber terminado. A mi mente llegó el cuerpo de Tom, entre ese montón de cuerpos abandonados, destrozados…, olvidados.

Él no pudo terminar así.

—¿Por qué? —dije con voz quebrada, él disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento. — ¿Por qué mierdas lo hiciste?

Levanté las manos sujetándolo de la camisa intentando sacudirlo, me desbordaba en llanto; no pude ni verlo a la cara, él de inmediato se apartó con un gesto de desprecio.

Perfecto, ya estaba derrotado. Y él lo había visto.

—Dante jamás tuvo que buscar un sucesor. Y eso ya ha quedado muy claro. ¿No lo crees, zorra? Dante tendrá que volver a lo de antes: confiar sólo en mí.

No pude hablar, apreté los puños, Johansson sólo rió, acomodó su camisa con un aire victorioso en sus ojos.

—Míralo por este lado: Tom sólo era un estorbo. Para ti y para mí —burló mirando mi rostro, había bajado la cara. Sí, Amber había bajado la cara y lloraba frente a él—. Oh… ¿no me digas que lo querías?

Acercó la mano a mi mejilla y yo se la golpeé. Quise volver a atacarlo pero él me empujó al interior del departamento, me dio un golpe en el estómago derribándome de inmediato.

—Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de tu estúpido amante. No querrás terminar como él. Piénsalo Amber, tu maldita vida sigue estando en mis manos.

Cerró la puerta, y yo sentí el frío calar mis huesos. No el frío del clima, no el frío del piso, sino el frío de la soledad, del vacío. Del maldito vacío que Tom me había dejado.

«¿Qué he hecho?».

«Era lo mejor».

Golpeé el piso con mi puño, el dolor me entumió los dedos, las gotas negras caían sobre el blanco piso de mármol indicándome que estaba roto, tan roto que podía ver mis pedazos regados por ese piso que durante mucho tiempo ayudó a encerrarme en mi propia caja de metal, libre de emociones, libre de preocupaciones, libre de todo lo que pudiera dañarme.

Me levanté aguantando el dolor en el centro del abdomen, caminé hacia el baño, el espejo me reveló la terrible imagen de lo que era ahora.

«Un monstruo».

«—Yo… los destruí, a muchas mujeres… niños…, los destruí a todos para olvidar lo que me había pasado… ¿Entiendes eso? Todo lo que soy… todo lo que tengo, también te destruirá.

—No, no lo harás…»

Su voz, sus caricias, su mirada en ese momento. Maldita sea. Todo él venía a mi memoria. Un cúmulo de resentimiento se desbordó en mi pecho. No había querido, jamás quise hacerle daño. ¡Jamás!

Terminé por destruirlo, al igual que todo lo que había estado a mi paso. Al igual que todo en mi vida. Eso era lo que Tom quería evitar. Él no quería esto.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no tomaste la culpa y mandabas a la mierda todo esta situación? ¿Por qué sacrificarlo a él?

Grité con rabia mientras limpiaba con el dorso de mi mano las manchas negras que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre mis mejillas. ¿Esto es lo que eres, Amber?

Me sujeté del lava manos, no podía mirar a esa gran traidora. A esa insensible y despreciable ramera. Mi cabeza dolía, quería sentir más de eso. Quería olvidar, así como había aprendido, pero ahora... maldita sea, ahora todo me parecía imposible. Johansson le dijo, era lo más seguro. Entonces, eso significaba que..., Tom me odió con todo su ser antes se morir.

Desmonté el pequeño cuadrado que tiempo antes había puesto ahí con el único fin de hacerme tolerar mi estúpida mentira de cada día. Lo arrojé contra la pared más próxima y el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! Te odio. —Grité con todo el desprecio que albergaba.

De inmediato abrí el grifo y me arrojé agua al rostro de manera violenta, frotando mis ojos, mis labios; tomé la toalla que se encontraba colgada, justo al lado de la regadera y con ella continúe frotando mi rostro, esa maldita mentira me quemaba, me humillaba desde lo más profundo.

Mis lloriqueos me torturaban, rebotaban en las paredes y el eco golpeaba mis oídos regresando a mi interior. Él había confiado en mí. Él..., él me había hecho sentir tan malditamente especial. Él me sostuvo cuando más lo necesité, y yo..., yo simplemente lo destruí. Todo había sido un error, no debí dejarlo entrar, él jamás debió acercarse a mí. Yo jamás debí haberme acercado a él.

Me sentí desolado, perdido. Me lo habían arrebatado cruelmente, me habían desgarrado parte de mi ser, de nuevo. El cuerpo de mí madre cayó frente a mí, con los ojos abiertos y ese último gesto de terror en su rostro. La vi morir de nuevo frente a mí y la misma sensación de culpabilidad me azotó abriendo la herida. Cubrí mi cara, pensé en Tom, en mi madre, en mi padre. Todos muertos por la orden del mismo hombre. Me encogí abrazando mis piernas, no quería sentir, no quería pensar, no quería extrañar a Tom.

* * *

—Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar —murmuré bebiendo un poco de café servido en aquella taza de porcelana finamente decorada.

Él me observó, estaba preocupado, se encontraba sentado en un sillón giratorio frente a mí, estiró el brazo y acomodó un mechón suelto de mi cabello, claramente pude sentir una ligera y disimulada caricia en mi mejilla.

—Siéntete con la libertad de hablar cuanto necesites.

—Antes de continuar con esto, debes de saber qué hay detrás de los negocios de Dante —hablé nervioso, por un instante pensé que él aparecería descubriendo mi traición—. Quiero que si los americanos caen, Dante y todos los involucrados en sus negocios lo hagan también.

—De acuerdo.

Estábamos en la casa de "Leo", aún seguía llamándolo así, terrible costumbre la mía. Él se había preocupado al no verme llegar, sin embargo había estado tan ocupado que no pudo siquiera llamarme. Yo junté las fuerzas suficientes hasta que al fin, al día siguiente después de toda esa tragedia, yo mismo fui a buscarle. En esos instantes parecía una mala caricatura de mí mismo, estaba peor que aquel espejo roto y mal remendado de mi departamento.

Le di los documentos encontrados en la caja fuerte y hablé sobre toda la mierda de Dante y sus negocios con todas las personas poderosas del país, incluso aquellos que Leo jamás pudo imaginar. Nombres, direcciones, delitos, todo estaba tatuado a mí memoria con suma exactitud. Todos los detalles que probablemente no le di a los americanos, Leo los estaba conociendo poco a poco.

El volvió a replantear el plan que llevaríamos a cabo para capturar a los americanos. Como todo un profesional me dijo todas y cada una de las cosas que deberíamos hacer para que, junto con todos sus hombres pudiésemos rodearlos sin que tuvieran escapatoria alguna. Así como también para el séquito de Dante, que era, lo que más ansiaba poder ver.

Sólo faltaba saber el dónde y el cuándo para atacar.

Ambos caerían y yo, yo podría ser libre.

—Antes que continuemos... —Leo habló presionando con los dedos el puente de su nariz—. Aclárame algo —apartó la mano de su cara y me miró seriamente—, si Dante te ha mantenido como su mano derecha todo este tiempo, ¿por qué quieres traicionarlo? ¿Acaso esto no significaría tu caída también?

—Él me lo debe, ya te lo he dicho. Y aunque no me creas, nada de lo que él tiene me interesa.

—Amber, ¿hay algo más de lo que no has querido hablar?

Tragué saliva, Leo me miraba dudoso, su simple gesto de inclinarse hacia adelante me puso sumamente nervioso.

—Te puedo dar una lista interminable de todos los crímenes de ese maldito.

—Ya me los has dejado bastante claro. Pero no es eso lo que quiero saber ahora. Amber..., si él te hizo algo, es momento de que me lo digas para asegurarnos de que reciba su merecido. Créeme, todo lo que me has dicho y demostrado valdrá para que ese hijo de puta no vuelva a ver la luz del sol en lo que le resta de vida.

—Ya te he dicho lo suficiente para que lo encierres de por vida. ¿De qué te serviría saber todo lo que me ha hecho?

Su mirada se ablandó, y su mano se dirigió a la mía tocándome suavemente. Yo desvié la mirada.

—Para asegurarme de no fallar... Amber —me llamó y yo lo miré fijamente—, sé que esto no es nada ético pero, de alguna manera quiero que ellos paguen porque en realidad es mi deber. Pero por otra parte…, quisiera poder brindarte la tranquilidad de que al fin ellos están pagando por todo el daño que te han hecho.

Apreté los labios y alejé la mano, suspiré, ¿cómo un tonto como yo podía importarle tanto?

—Leo…, quizá no sea bueno que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Me puse de pie, buscando lejanía. Incluso sentía que si lo miraba por más tiempo podría condenarlo a muerte.

Así como a Tom.

—Amber…

—No, Leo, no. Entiende esto, yo solo quiero que Dante pague, ya sea encerrado o muerto… —suspiré frustrado, pasé lentamente las manos por mi frente—. Sólo…, sólo dedícate a lo tuyo, no pretendas vengar a alguien más. No pretendas acercarte más a mí.

—Amber…, ¿qué está pasando? —habló en ese tono lineal, distante, él estaba ahora mismo analizándome como lo hace un detective en horarios laborales. Me sentí nervioso, de nuevo. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro—. Habla, ¿qué te sucede?

—¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad está pasando? —dije un poco alterado mientras caminaba de ida y vuelta por la habitación—, se lo diré, "detective": por mi culpa.., ha pasado tanto…, he hecho cosas terribles. Al final de cuentas soy otra mierda más, igual que Dante —reí irónico—. Eso es lo que pasa, que quiero matar a alguien que probablemente sea igual que yo. ¿Acaso esto no es estúpido?

Pegué la espalda contra la pared, él caminó hacia mi sitio, yo permanecí hasta que se detuvo frente a mí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tú no eres un criminal.

—Pero todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo lo es, está jodido. Y eso quiere decir…, que él puede matarte si se entera o sospecha de esto. ¡Te encontraría de cualquier manera! Si no mantenemos una distancia, él puede destruirte. Y no, no quiero que tú mueras también.

Lo abracé, era lo mínimo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Necesitaba, aunque sea una pequeña esperanza de que todo saldría bien, de que al fin podría vengar la muerte de aquellos a los que tanto había amado. A pesar de que en esta nueva estrategia, dicha venganza no sería por mi propia mano, como siempre había deseado.

Ahora mismo no podía, estaba cansado, de huir, de llorar, de sufrir. Estaba tan cansado que ni Dante mismo me inspiraba a cometer mi último crimen, el más perfecto de todos. Aquella ansia enferma que sólo él pudo provocarme, se había esfumado.

Todo se había ido a la mierda, yo sólo quería verlo sufrir.

Y vengarlos.

Vengarme.


	28. Chapter 28

Todo estaba oscuro, gélido y con un insoportable olor a podredumbre. Grité al querer mover mi brazo izquierdo, de inmediato me dolió todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, los rayos de luna se infiltraban alumbrando levemente ese lugar que parecía sacado de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera.

Estaba en el fondo del 'Claro'.

Intenté levantarme y mis manos resbalaron en algo baboso, no podía ver con exactitud lo que era, pero creo que no estaría tan interesado en averiguarlo.

Respiraba con dificultad, algo en mi abdomen me dolía y aprisionaba por dentro, de seguro me había quebrado un par de costillas. Todo era oscuro, permanecí sin moverme hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a toda esa negrura.

Joder, ¿por qué, por qué mierdas me hicieron esto?

Recordé las palabras de Johansson, el dolor de sus golpes, mis últimos recuerdos con Bill. Todo se volvió en mi contra e intensificó el dolor sentido en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

¡Malditos todos! El dolor aumentaba mi rabia, ¿cómo pude haber confiado en ellos?

«En Bill».

Entre la poca luz que había, noté mis manos raspadas y llenas de sangre, el barranco que se levantaba a pocos metros de mí era iluminado en la cima ya que los pocos metros antes de llegar al barranco, el 'Claro' carecía de árboles, lo que permitía que los rayos de luna pasaran mucho mejor y alumbraran mejor el último camino hasta la muerte.

Me llené de valor para levantarme. Tambaleante lo intenté un par de veces hasta que lo conseguí, me sostuve de un tronco viejo que había a pocos pasos. Escuché el ruido de los grillos y el quebrar de las hojas por los pasos de los animales.

Joder. No sabía la clase de "cosas" que estuviesen acechando ahí, la oscuridad acrecentaba mi miedo, mi terror a ser devorado por cualquier bestia. Yo no podía terminar así.

El dolor me impedía pensar con claridad, no podía mantenerme de pie y el sólo movimiento al respirar me lastimaba de peor manera. Intenté avanzar hacia el barranco, las sombras de los matorrales se movían ante mis ojos y todo lo que podía observar era completamente engañoso.

Caí, mis manos aplastaron algo que reventó soltando el peor olor a podredumbre que pude haber sentido en mi vida. De inmediato me alejé y me puse de pie, intentaba ignorar el dolor en mi muslo derecho por el disparo, sujetaba mi abdomen y claramente podía sentir la sangre escurrir por mi espalda. El hedor era insoportable y el caminar en ese sitio era cada vez más difícil. Creo que agradezco a la oscuridad. Quizá la imagen de este lugar sea peor a mi imaginación.

Los escasos rayos de luz alumbraban levemente el fondo de tan terrible infierno, con la respiración entre cortada llegué al final del barranco, estaba sumamente agitado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero sabía que había estado lo necesario como para perder la sangre suficiente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío y por el dolor; me sentí observado por tantos y por nadie a la vez, esto era una maldita pesadilla. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

En este lugar habían tantos hombres y mujeres arrojados como basura, como algo sin valor, sin sentido. Ellos fueron torturados, asesinados…, algunos, muchos, habían perecido en mis manos. ¡Joder!

Por primera vez tenía un miedo que superaba mi propio ser.

Vomité. Mis manos, toda mi ropa estaban impregnados de ese olor que me recordaba lo infeliz que había sido. Tan infeliz como Dante.

«Tan parecido a él».

—No, no, no. Joder. No.

Dije en medio de todo ese silencio, quise gritar pero la voz no me alcanzó a más que un quejido que se fundió con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse ante el viento. Estaba perdido, iba a morir, podía sentir incluso el cómo mi cuerpo iba poniéndose frío y torpe mientras más tiempo pasara ahí. Las palabras de Johansson seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Esta sangre…, la sangre de Dante.

El mismo hombre que me había enviado a este lugar, el mismo que se creyó con el poder suficiente para darme y luego arrebatarme la vida. No, ese maldito no pudo ser.

Miré hacia arriba, el barranco se levantaba ante mí y yo lo sentí infinito. Detrás de mí estaba toda esa oscuridad y muerte que seguro me iba a envolver sino salía de ahí.

No quería terminar como todos ellos, yo…, yo tenía que salir de ahí.

De nuevo el silbido del viento alertó mis sentidos, mis manos temblorosas se aferraron a la firme superficie de tierra, mis pocas fuerzas me indicaron lo que debía hacer a continuación. Si iba a morir, moriría intentándolo, moriría del otro lado, moriría lejos de ellos.

No iba a ser uno más en el fondo de ese infierno.

Palpé la superficie, me acerqué para subir pero el dolor en el muslo me hizo caer y rodar unos cuantos centímetros, el crujir en los matorrales me asustó y sobre explotando mis fuerzas me puse de pie sólo para volver a intentarlo.

El mismo dolor en mi abdomen me torturaba y la quemazón en mi pierna me estorbaba para poder impulsarme. Caminé intentando mantener el equilibrio, la inclinación no era demasiado pronunciada en un principio, sin embargo mientras más avanzaba todo se complicaba pues mi propio peso me impulsaba a caer. Me sujeté de las raíces que sobresalían de la enorme montaña de tierra y piedras. Me aferraba de cualquier cosa para poder avanzar cada centímetro más a la superficie. Caí dos, tres, cuatro veces, sentía mi cabeza ceder, estaba al borde de un colapso, mis fuerzas se estaban yendo, pero mi mente me forzaba una y otra vez.

«No, tú no puedes morir aquí».

Enterré los dedos donde pude, traté de ignorar el dolor, gimoteaba por cada movimiento que hacía, mi propio peso me hacía daño, pero el terror, la culpa, el dolor me impulsaban a ir más allá de lo que alguna vez creí poder soportar.

Sentía que si caía, si lo hacía ahora, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser sería preso de mi propio infierno. Mis víctimas esperarían, como buitres ante la muerte, y yo, yo dejaría de existir en ese instante en el que cayera entre ellos y sintiera sus frías extremidades debajo de mi peso.

No me hacía falta más. Ya había sido traicionado, humillado, desterrado. La muerte era lo único que podría esperar ahora.

Ahora, pero no aquí.

La sangre escurría por mi cara, mis ojos ardían y yo no podía distinguir si lo que salía de ellos eran lágrimas o sangre. Enterraba los dedos en la firmeza de la tierra. Algunos arbustos se rompían en cuanto intentaba sujetarme de ellos, el camino me parecía interminable. La luz me guió a sujetarme de manera precisa, mis piernas pataleaban con desesperación, casi caigo de nuevo, sin embargo mis manos se negaron a abrirse, me sujeté tan fuerte como mi cuerpo podía y con un último empujón logré salir a la superficie. Me arrastré por la tierra, ya no podía más. La pestilencia permanecía en mis sentidos, el pavor aún circulaba en mi cuerpo, me impulsé solo para tropezar de nuevo. Podía ver las sombras de los árboles y la negrura de ese pasaje que conducía al camino en donde Johansson había soltado toda su mierda.

«—¿Qué se siente saber que la persona que más odias en este mundo te hizo ser lo que eres ahora? ¿Qué se siente saber que eres hijo de una mierda como Dante?».

El eco de su voz me susurraba como un fantasma maldito. Volví a ponerme de pie y caminé hacia donde recordaba, era el inicio del 'Claro', arrastraba la pierna y me sujetaba de los árboles, caí de nuevo, todo era oscuridad, miedo, terror.

Avancé un poco más, algunos árboles eran delgados y otros más raspaban mis manos ensangrentadas, había olvidado el dolor, aunque por momentos pensaba en que me desmallaría y moriría ahí mismo. No podía ver nada, a pesar de que los árboles no estaban tan cercanos los unos de los otros, la negrura de la noche me cubría celosamente.

Mi respiración era demasiado agitada, sentía mi cuerpo agitarse como si hubiese consumido una gran cantidad de cocaína o alguna otra droga; estaba ansioso, desesperado, quería salir de esa oscuridad. Yo…, en realidad…, en realidad no sabía lo que tenía qué hacer a continuación.

Iba a morir.

* * *

Una luz cegadora impactó mis ojos, quise mover los brazos pero estos me dolieron provocando un calambre terrible que se esparció hasta mis hombros y espalda. Quise hablar pero las palabras salieron en un conjunto de balbuceos casi inentendibles. ¿Dónde estaba, qué me había pasado?

* * *

—Tu celular sobrevivió porque lo guardaste en la bolsa interior de tu chamarra, esa que tenía la cremallera. Me llamaste muy tarde, no recuerdo la hora —comentó Fénix, de pie, a mi lado, con mucha preocupación—. Casi no entendí nada, sólo que tenía que llegar a donde te encontrabas, me fue difícil pues tú no sabías ni siquiera darme indicaciones. Opté por el GPS…, y llegué hasta ti en medio de la nada. ¡Casi te arrollo! Estabas inconsciente en medio de la carretera.

«¿En medio de la carretera? ¿Cómo diablos llegué ahí?»

Para llegar a la carretera tienes que salir del camino del 'Claro', yo no pude haber hecho eso… ¿o sí?

Giré la cabeza hacia su dirección, el dolor volvió a recorrerme, Fénix acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz y continuó:

—¡Estabas hecho la mierda y apestabas terrible! Ya olías a muerto, sin serlo.

Vaya, su humor no había cambiado nada.

No quise hablar, ni siquiera intentarlo. Sólo lo miré insistente, él supo que tenía que continuar.

—El "doc", dice que todo lo que hiciste fue por un intenso ataque de adrenalina. A causa de eso, casi te perdemos en un paro cardiaco.

¿Por qué lo que me decía no me emocionaba? Estar vivo, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Mi mente parecía un papel en blanco dispuesto a ser escrito o arrojado a la basura.

—Estoy endeudado hasta el culo por tu "travesura", pero me alegra que estés vivo… Aunque que quizá no me recuerdes.

Me miró dubitativamente y yo intenté sonreír, la cabeza me dolía pero al menos en ese lugar frío con olor a creolina y alcohol, podía sentirme un poco tranquilo de todo lo que era mi realidad.

—Te recuerdo…, idiota.

Hablé lo más claro y pausado posible, Fénix sonrió, aliviado. No tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, no ahora. Pero él, en estos momentos, me demostraba que al menos alguien, puede ser digno de ello.

«Esa palabra…, confianza».

¿En quién debería confiar ahora? O más bien, ¿en quién jamás debí haber confiado?

El dolor en mi cuerpo me distrajo, los recuerdos de aquella noche aún eran borrosos, mi memoria era poco clara para ciertas cosas. Según Fénix, eso fue provocado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que si bien no me partió el cráneo, estuvo cerca de ello. Los médicos suturaron de inmediato pues la condición en la que había llegado era totalmente alarmante.

Toqué mi cabeza y estaba vendado completamente, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Sin cabello.

«Joder».

—Pasaste dos semanas dormido. Hasta hace unos días despertaste, sólo que no recordabas absolutamente nada —comentó paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

«Quizás hubiese sido mejor no recordar nada».

Según sus palabras, al llegar al hospital tuvieron que intervenirme de inmediato, pues había perdido demasiada sangre y una de las balas aún se alojaba en mí y, que por escasos centímetros perforaba uno de mis pulmones.

El recuento total: dos costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, pérdida parcial de la memoria, mucha sangre perdida y demasiadas, demasiadas raspaduras esparcidas por mi cuerpo.

¿Demasiada suerte o demasiada desgracia?

Para mí, podrían ser ambas.

Estando ahí dentro perdí la noción del tiempo, más bien, de todo a mi alrededor. Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron. Las heridas cerraron poco a poco, los recuerdos se materializaron lentamente en mi memoria. Con el dinero robado pude pagar todo lo que necesité para rehabilitarme lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto, que los médicos mismos se sorprendieron de todos los avances, incluso, de que hubiese llegado vivo a ese lugar.

No era posible, lógicamente no era posible.

Haber sobrevivido al 'Claro', haber estado dentro de ese infierno y haber logrado salir. Todo eso era lógicamente imposible, más para mí mismo que jamás presencié algún tipo de huida de ese lugar.

Sólo algo me movía, ese algo que aunque no hubiese estado constante en mi mente, siempre estuvo presente en mí, desde ese instante en el que Johansson decidió matarme. Eso mismo que explotó en mí al descubrir que estaba en el fondo de ese lugar, rodeado de muerte, sin esperanzas, casi sin vida. Esas ansias que ahora mismo me hacían aferrarme a una vida que había quedado hecha pedazos.

Las palabras de Johansson seguían ahí, permanecían tal cual las había escupido. Ahora, frente a la pequeña ventana de la sala, mi mente no pudo evitar imaginar el bello rostro de Amber, mirándome…, mirándolo, mirando a Dante, besándolo, entregándole mi vida en ese beso.

Apreté los puños mientras observaba el atardecer. A mi alrededor estaban las cajas de repuestos tecnológicos que Fénix traficaba y utilizaba en sus propias máquinas. El silencio era inquietante, el olor a aromatizante barato de vainilla no disipaba el de podredumbre que aún sentía en mi nariz como algo constante.

«—Amber fue quien le soltó todo al jefe. Dijo todo sobre ti y me ayudó a fabricar las pruebas necesarias para poder inculparte de la mayoría de los fraudes con la droga. Él prefirió mandarte a la muerte, ¿sabes por qué?, porque ya le habías cansado…».

Ese maldito farsante. Sus palabras, sus lágrimas…, prefería no recordarlas. Todo había sido un completo engaño producto de su rato de diversión. Él le dijo todo a Johansson. Bill…, Amber, ambos fueron una mentira, todo lo dicho, lo hecho, lo prometido, todo fue mentira.

La mentira más grande, digna del traidor más grande.

Traicionando a Dante, entregándome a mí.

Yo, en realidad no pude haber creído en sus palabras. Él y Dante. Verdaderamente podría vomitar sobre ellos con sólo pensarlo. Incluso ahora podría comprender aún más su relación. Ambos estaban cubiertos en la misma mierda, ambos eran esa misma mierda. Traidores, oportunistas, insolentes. Sí, ambos eran similares, tan similares que no podrían dañarse.

Dante no podía dañar a Amber, ni Amber a Dante.

Joder. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Johansson sólo me tendió una trampa por medio de Amber, y caí, caí como un idiota que se deslumbra por un espejismo barato.

Porque eso fue Amber, una mentira barata y muy bien construida.

¿Qué dolía más?, que el hombre al que tanto había admirado terminara siendo el mismo infeliz que tanto dañó a mi madre o, el haber sido traicionado por…, por una persona en la que tanto había confiado. Ese alguien con quien pensé, podría salir de ese mundo.

Ser odiado por el tipo que se encargó de mí por tanto tiempo y luego saber que Dante…, no, eso no podía ser verdad, nada de lo que Johansson dijo ahí podía ser verdad.

Pero, entonces ¿cómo diablos se enteró de lo que pasaba con Amber? ¡Mierda! Tanto Johansson como él sabían los secretos de Dante, eso quiere decir que ambos siempre supieron todo. Absolutamente todo.

¿Fueron cómplices desde un principio?

Johansson iba por algo más, estaba más que seguro. Él no sólo me apartó de su camino por órdenes de Dante. Ahí habían intereses, intereses propios.

Y los de Amber, por su puesto.

Pero ya nada de eso me importaba ahora. Estaba vivo, y saber todo eso sólo me servía para una cosa: cambiar de planes.

Antes de ese día, mí único cometido era renunciar a ese mundo que poco a poco estaba convirtiéndome en un monstruo, un maldito engendro similar a Dante.

Ellos quisieron un monstruo. Pues bien, eso tendrán.

Después de cuatro meses, mi desprecio fue en aumento, al igual que mis fuerzas y mis ganas de matar a esos malditos. Aferré las manos al volante del viejo auto de Fénix, esta carcacha de cuatro ruedas podría cubrirme mejor que cualquier escudo, más ahora cuando vigilaba el departamento de Amber.

Miraba el edificio frente a mí, me di cuenta que la vigilancia sobre él aún permanecía, al verlo descender de una camioneta negra, de inmediato supe que sus tratos con Dante iban empeorando, cosa que para ellos, sería algo maravilloso.

Vi su rostro en la lejanía y las ansias volvieron a mí, como cuando anteriormente pasaba semanas sin consumir y buscaba urgentemente algún sobre de cocaína.

Estaba lleno de rabia, con miles de emociones encontradas. Quería salir, golpearlo, hacerle sentir lo que yo en el 'Claro', sin embargo, también quería…, no, no. No podía ser posible.

Amber era esa droga que te hiere, que te mata, pero que no puedes dejarlo, al menos no a la primera. Lo ves, lo hueles, incluso hasta lo sientes en tu sistema sin necesidad de tocarlo. La necesidad te hace proyectarte en miles de sensaciones familiares que sólo pasaban cuando "aquello" estaba en tu sistema.

Así era Amber en esos momentos.

«Mierda».

No podía ser débil ante él, si quería continuar con esto debía avanzar y enfrentar a ese maldito ser que ahora mismo desaparecía entre el edificio mientras la camioneta se alejaba.

Me las iba a pagar. Ese maldito traidor se arrepentirá de lo que hizo junto con Johansson y Dante.

Ahora era mi turno de arrojar los dados, iba a tomar las riendas de la situación, y Amber iba a ayudarme.

Su estúpido juego de manipulación no iba a funcionar conmigo, no de nuevo.

Iba a acabar con Dante y toda su mierda, incluido…, incluido a él.


	29. Chapter 29

—Hijo de puta —protesté arrojándole a la cara los pedazos de las fotografías con las que siempre me amenazaba—. ¡Ni pienses que seguiré tu estúpido juego!

—Entonces deberás prepararte para darle una muy buena explicación a Dante de tu relación con el bastardo.

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Desvié la cara, su sola presencia me daba ganas de vomitar.

Johansson lo tenía tan bien planeado como alguna vez yo lo pude haber tenido. Sólo que a comparación mía, Johansson jamás perdió el camino, jamás se lió a un sentimentalismo diferente a la codicia.

Y eso era lo que nos diferenciaba.

Era él precisamente, ese estorbo que me estaba costando sacar, él estaba plenamente confiado en que podía manejarme a su gusto con esas pruebas, que según él mantenía en secreto y a punto, siempre, de ser enviadas al maldito de Dante. Debía desaparecerlo con todo y esas estúpidas fotos originales, eliminar la única prueba de que Tom y yo… alguna vez tuvimos alguna relación.

Estábamos en el Inferno que mucho había cambiado desde que Tom se había ido. No podría explicarlo, pero algo en el ambiente era distinto y tóxico, más tóxico de lo normal. El pasillo de las escaleras, en donde se exhibían las fotografías eróticas me parecía aún más incómodo ahora que Johansson ocupaba aquella oficina al final del camino.

—Entiende. Es imposible razonar con Dante a estas alturas —reanudé agresivamente y él caminó a mi lado, pegando la espalda contra la pared—. Eso que me pides es imposible, idiota.

—No, no lo es. Nada lo es para ti, dulzura —tocó mi mejilla y lo empujé de inmediato—. Quiero que Dante me vuelva a dejar al mando del tráfico de droga. A mí no me interesa el maldito Inferno, necesito volver a lo mío.

—Para seguir robándole la mercancía, ¿no es así?

—Lo que haga, no te incumbe. Maldita zorra.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quien acudirás cuando se te ocurra cualquier otro encargo? —lo tomé de las solapas del saco y me acerqué a su rostro—. Dependes de mí. Idiota.

Él empujó mis manos y acomodó su conjunto gris, pasó la mano sacudiendo su traje, como si ahí hubiera algún tipo de pelusa inexistente que le molestara.

—Tal parece que se te ha olvidado quién tiene el control aquí —me tomó de los brazos y me puso contra la pared tras de mí; pude sentir los cuadros y fotografías vibrar con el golpe. Un par de ellos cayeron llenando el pasillo con el sonido del quebrar de vidrios—. Yo aquí mando. No te olvides que tengo las pruebas necesarias para que Dante te dé el peor escarmiento de tu vida. Créeme, preciosa, nada es peor que un hombre despechado. Y no creo que a Dante le haga gracia el saber que cogiste innumerables veces con su hijo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —reñí pero él no me soltó.

—No más que tú —gruñó apretándome aún más—, zorrita. —Rió tomándome del rostro para mirarme de frente—. Oh, pobrecita, ¿acaso te enamoraste del bastardo?

Carcajeó, burlándose, luché por apartarme hasta que él me dejo ir, lo miré con rabia, Johansson sólo movió la cabeza en signo negativo.

—Quiero que lo convenzas lo más pronto posible. Porque tengo negocios qué hacer. Así que… mueve ese culo para convencerlo de que yo soy su mejor hombre. Si no…, puede que te vaya muy mal al final del día…

Volvió a reír. Yo lo empujé y bajé de inmediato las escaleras. Tenía que desaparecer de su vista sino…, juro que lo golpearía con lo primero que tuviera cerca.

* * *

Apenas había llegado a la mansión, fui conducido al despacho para luego entrar a la habitación en donde siempre nos reuníamos. Dante me esperaba para celebrar aquello que él había llamado "su redención". Hacía algunos días había contactado a otro hombre igual o más poderoso que él y habían llegado a una serie de acuerdos en donde el Inferno sería financiado para hacerle mejoras. Él le había convencido de comenzar el financiamiento lo más pronto posible, Dante aprovechó el sustentoso aporte para reforzar su unidad de seguridad y mejorar ciertos pedidos de LCD para promover entre sus compradores nuevos. Él iba a posicionarse de nuevo valiéndose de cualquier cosa a su paso.

Bien sabía que al cabo de unos meses, en cuanto aquel inversionista pervertido no encontrara los cambios en el bar, Dante de inmediato le mataría para poder callar cualquier tipo de reclamo.

Sí, así eran las cosas. Así era él.

Suspiré al llegar a la puerta formada de madera fina y delicados trazados en los contornos; absolutamente todo ahí era de una elegancia impresionante. Nadie creería que detrás de esa puerta valuada en miles de euros, Amber dejaba cada noche su propio ego, para ser pisoteada de la manera más vil que jamás pudo conocer.

Atravesé la puerta y de inmediato mis labios fueron arrebatados en un beso intenso y posesivo, fui empujado contra la pared mientras el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose me hizo saltar. Las manos de Dante pasaban por mis costados mientras mis labios eran poseídos por los suyos.

—¿Al menos me dirás si me veo bien? —dije entre un suspiro intentando tocar su cabello, Dante de inmediato me tomó de las muñecas poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza, su agarre era fuerte, con mucha rabia.

—Será mejor que te calles, perra.

Me besó. Su lengua se introdujo a mi boca dejando su veneno en mí; su mano, la que no me apretaba las muñecas, se deslizó por debajo del vestido apartando mis piernas y comenzó a masajear mi centro, suspiré levantando las caderas, Dante se apartó de mí, observándome, mientras continuaba provocándome, «arriba-abajo-arriba otra vez».

—Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? —soltó con voz rasposa, yo asentí pesadamente. Él apartó la mano y me soltó una cachetada, fuerte, precisa. Mi rostro ardió de inmediato, mordí mis labios—. Pues yo no estoy para complacencias, linda.

Me tomó de la cintura y de un jalón brusco me levantó incitándome a subir las piernas y rodearle la cintura, nos besábamos como dos dementes; me arrojó de un empujón contra la cama, lo miré intensamente mientras le sonreía con lascivia, él se desabrochó la camisa y me haló de las piernas, subió a la cama y violentamente me puso boca abajo, aprisionó mi cabeza con su mano mientras que con la otra levantó el vestido. Estando a punto de destrozarme la ropa interior, su móvil sonó, él gruñó y me lanzó una fuerte nalgada, gemí al contacto, no podía moverme, sin embargo sabía que estaba furioso. El móvil continuaba sonando, insistente. Dante volvió a golpearme pensando en que podía continuar, pero no fue así. Dos llamadas retumbaron en todo el silencio de la habitación ambientadas con luces rojas y amarillas, Dante se apartó de mí y sacó el móvil de su pantalón, respondió tratando de controlar su ira, yo me volví de inmediato.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó dando vueltas frente a la cama—. No-hagas-nada. Yo mismo iré a supervisarlo.

Finalizó la llamada, su rostro había pasado de lujuria a cólera en cuestión de segundos, sonreí mientras me sostenía con los codos y estiraba las piernas, sentí la cama incluso más cómoda mientras me burlaba.

—No puedes hacer siempre las cosas por ti mismo —aludí en tono gracioso, Dante me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y eso a ti ¿qué? Tú sólo sirves para coger. —soltó mientras se abotonaba de nuevo la camisa.

Me levanté y fui hacia él, intenté ayudarlo pero él empujó mis manos.

—A mí me interesa si tú estás bien. Eres el eje, ¿no es así? Si tú no estás bien, eso quiere decir que nada en los negocios lo está... O me equivoco.

—Te lo diré de nuevo —me miró fijamente—. Esto, a ti no te importa.

Se volvió para ir directamente a la puerta, me crucé de brazos y lo seguí a paso perezoso.

—¿Por qué no reconoces que todo lo que has hecho se te está viniendo abajo?

Dante se detuvo y se volvió a mí con cara de indignación y rabia. Si no me controlaba, él terminaría por matarme a golpes.

Sin embargo Amber se negó a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Date cuenta, cariño —avancé con delicadeza hacia él, Dante me siguió con la mirada—. Todo se ha venido abajo desde que fuiste ascendido por los tipos del consejo. Te estás volviendo una burla y decepción para aquellos que creyeron en ti.

—Cierra la maldita boca.

—Es verdad —arremetí ante sus palabras—. Te estás hundiendo en tu mierda.

Él soltó un suspiro de hastío, lo estaba acorralando. Su mirada irritada y desafiante me lo decía.

—No me subestimes, infeliz.

—No te subestimo —me detuve frente a él—. Lo que trato de decir es que estás perdiendo el control, señor 'sabelotodo'. Si Tom pudo traicionarte de esa manera, ¿qué te asegura que los demás no? Sólo te digo lo que veo, y lo que pasa —mi actitud se desenvolvía intentando opacarlo. Estaba jugando con fuego sin temer a quemarme—. ¿No es así?

No lo vi venir. La cachetada fue fuerte, casi me hace caer al piso, la sangre de inmediato llenó mi boca, cubrí mi mentón, él de inmediato gritó:

—¡Dije que te calles, perra maldita! ¡No es mi culpa que todos sean un grupo de inútiles!, que no tengan visión...¡Todos ellos son unos malditos mediocres!, incluido ese idiota de Thomas.

—¡Eso fue lo que más te dolió! ¿Verdad? —grité de igual manera apartando el cabello de mi rostro—. Que Tom no hiciera lo mismo que tú —burlé y Dante me empujó, yo respondí con el mismo gesto. Sus ojos sólo denotaban ira, yo continué con las provocaciones—. Al no poder dominarlo a él, tú mejor hombre… —lo apunté en el pecho y él apartó mi mano—, has demostrado que no puedes dominar nada.

—¡Hijo de puta, cierra la boca!

—No lo niegues, imbécil.

—Voy a arrancarte la lengua…

—Te confiaste…

—Te vas a arrepentir…

—¡Fue tu maldito error! ¡Todos ambicionan tu poder, no puedes confiar en nadie, joder! ¡En nadie! Ni siquiera en tu maldito lacayo ruso que de seguro también quiere tu lugar… ¡No seas iluso!

Estaba casi sobre él, Dante volvió a empujarme, volví con la misma intensidad de palabras altaneras y llenas de rabia. Amber se estaba descargando en ello, en esas pequeñas frases que se colaban de su boca, de todo lo que pensaba de él y de lo poco que decía ahora. Dante lo sabía, podía sentir las verdaderas palabras de odio que ella le decía, pero todo era verdad. A pesar del desprecio, del rencor, Amber le decía la verdad, su realidad.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Infeliz.

Reí, relamí mis labios que supieron a mi sangre y reí en su cara, sí, como nadie más lo ha hecho.

—Oh, Dante, vamos..., todos aquí saben que ya no tienes más autoridad. Todos bien podrían estar en tu contra. ¡Date cuenta! Eso se veía venir, y tú fuiste un tonto al no preverlo sino hasta ahora que Tom no está. ¡Idiota!

Él me tomó del cuello y me arrojó de nuevo a la cama, se tumbó sobre mí, yo lo apreté de la muñeca; nada me iba a hacer parar, si Dante iba a matarme, iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Te vas a arrepentir…

Levantó el puño para estrellarlo contra mi cara, como muchas veces lo había hecho, sin embargo mis propias palabras le detuvieron:

—¡Matar a tu hijo sólo les dio ventaja! —grité y Dante se detuvo observándome como quien es descubierto en un gran secreto.

Sólo hasta después de unos segundos comprendí lo que había dicho y el por qué Dante me miraba de esa manera.

Perfecto Amber, perfecto.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Su voz fue amenazante, yo temblé, sin embargo me mantuve mirándolo fijamente.

Volvió a darme otra cachetada, me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente contra la cama.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda?! Que Tom… ¿qué?

—Alguna vez te escuché hablando con Johansson sobre tu hijo bastardo… no me fue difícil suponer quién era. Tus estúpidos tratos con él lo hicieron obvio.

—Imbécil. ¡Cierra la boca!

—No seas iluso —reí con suficiencia—. Aunque nadie más lo sepa…, tu propia actitud ante todo esto te delata. ¿Crees que los americanos no se aprovecharán de esto? ¡Todos quieren tu poder! ¡Tu maldito poder!

Apretó fuertemente mi garganta, pataleé y mis manos le golpearon el pecho.

—Tus malditas suposiciones son sólo basura —gruñó mientras me apretaba más y más—. ¿Entiendes? ¡Basura!

Me soltó y de inmediato se apartó de mí golpeando fuertemente con la palma de su mano mi cabeza, tosí y respiré frenéticamente, él acomodó su camisa, yo lo miré con ese mismo gesto de desprecio que él me dirigía. Me tomó del brazo y me empujó hasta la puerta, la abrió y me empujó fuertemente.

—¡Desaparece de aquí! ¡No quiero verte, maldita perra!

—Quieres que me vaya para que deje de decirte todo en lo que estás fallando, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que matando a tu propio hijo obtendrás el miedo de todos los demás? Acéptalo Dante, ¡temes que alguien más te diga que terminarás muerto como todos los que estuvieron antes que tú!

Él me dio un último puñetazo en la quijada arrojándome al piso. Escuché sus pasos apartarse de mí.

—No quiero que hables de esto con nadie más —abrió la puerta y me miró—. Ahora, vas a desaparecer tu maldita cara de puta barata y vas a irte antes de que yo regrese. ¿Entendido?

Compartimos una última mirada cargada de todo y de nada. Yo estaba en el piso, sentado, mientras tocaba mi cara con unas ganas terribles de matarlo, Dante lo sabía, sabía de mi rencor. Regresó hacia mí mientras se relamía los labios y ajustaba las mangas de la camisa, estiró el brazo sólo para tocarme la mandíbula, yo me aparté pero él empujó mis manos y me tomó fuertemente, el dolor se esparció hasta mi cuello, mi boca volvió a llenarse de sangre. Su mirada era de desprecio, repulsión y a la vez de una indignación total. Apretaba los dientes y en su propio gesto podía observar las ganas que tenía de triturarme con sus propias manos, sin embargo él sabía una cosa: yo era el único muro firme que quedaba en toda la destrucción de su reino. Lo que le había dicho, quedó más que claro en su mente, en su ego herido por la ramera que más odia pero que tanto necesita.

—Te follaría hasta cansarme —afianzó sus dedos a mi cara, sujeté su mano intentando apartarlo, pero su agarre era fuerte. Él inclinó la cara hacia mí—, hasta destrozarte, hasta verte sangrar, llorar y suplicar. Luego, destrozaría tu linda cara con una bala en esta maldita boca que sólo dice estupideces —sus ojos ardían, en verdad haría todo eso si quisiera. Me tomó del cabello y me obligó a ponerme de rodillas—. Todo ese dolor sería poco para ti, perra… —me empujó de inmediato y volvió sus pasos a la puerta—. Da gracias a que no tengo ganas de matar a nadie. Al menos no aún.

Yo mismo me sorprendía el no haber sido destrozado por su ira en esos momentos. Quizá Dante tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, o quizás…, quizás Amber soltó tanta verdad que simplemente no pudo hacer más que alejarse de ella para no ser tocado aún más por sus palabras. Y el hecho de recordar que acabó al único ser que él creyó capaz de continuar con todo esto.

Los últimos días habían sido un caos para todos, pues los inversionistas y compradores habían cesado un poco al tiempo que los americanos cortaron comunicación conmigo.

Kaz había desaparecido justo después de enterarse de la muerte de Tom. Y claro, esto fue anunciado por alguien más antes que yo.

«Sí, de seguro fue Johansson».

Ese soplón, el peor traidor que jamás pude conocer. Ese infeliz bastardo estaba detrás de todo esto. El imperio de Dante había llegado a su fin, no por mí, sino por alguien que supo encontrar la fórmula perfecta para derrumbarlo poco a poco.

Pero Johansson no contaba en la astucia de Amber, ella jamás se dejaría llevar ventaja. A pesar de que el descenso del hijo de puta más grande el mundo estuviera a manos suyas, Amber sólo utilizaría esto para tomar ventaja de su cometido de toda la vida. Johansson sólo serviría como un escalón más a su objetivo.

Johansson iba a perder, tenía que perder al igual que Dante. Porque él mató a Tom, porque él estropeó nuestros planes, porque él…, simplemente desea lo mismo que yo.

* * *

El silencio en la habitación relucientemente blanca atizaba peor que el fuego, porque le recordaba que él se había ido, había desaparecido de la más horrible manera, y todo por su culpa.

Amber estaba hundiéndose entre la oscuridad de sus propias mentiras, de su horrible traición.

Tom le había parecido un sueño que, sin querer su alma añoró toda la vida. Él era esa bella utopía en la que quería creer, esa ilusión que siempre le mantuvo andando.

Tom era..., él era lo único genuinamente mío que no pude proteger, ni siquiera con el valor de las mentiras de Amber.

De ese sueño del cual fui despertado brutalmente sólo quedaba el dije de dos vistas que ahora mismo tenía en mis manos, repasando los relieves y el hermoso vacío destinado a una fotografía que jamás será tomada.

Escuché tres pausados golpes a la puerta, dudé pues jamás tenía visitas; lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue la posibilidad de que Johansson estaría detrás de esa puerta sólo para pedir una vez más, alguno de sus extraños favores.

Un golpe más y limpie mis lágrimas, si era ese imbécil no iba a darle el gusto de seguir viéndome derrotado. Toqué el hematoma en mi mandíbula sintiendo la descarga de dolor en el resto de mi rostro. Sólo esperaba a que eso no fuese lo suficientemente visible para despertar sus burlas.

Abrí la puerta. Sólo pensaba en lo desagradable que sería el ver a Johansson con su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad recordándome lo terrible que era el hecho de tener que cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos.

Sin embargo, quien estaba detrás de esa puerta no era el ruso sonriendo mordazmente hacia mí.

De inmediato levantó el rostro despojándose de los lentes de sol que le cubrían en gran manera la cara; volví a sentir el calor de su mirada y me vi vulnerable, a punto de quebrarme una vez más frente a él.

Cubrí mis labios, quise gritar, llorar, reír; mi corazón pareció detenerse dejándome sin aire por una milésima de segundo al sentir su cercanía, su fuerte presencia que alejaba todos los temores lejos de mí.

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo.

Tom había adelgazado demasiado, su rostro se miraba pálido y sus ojos mostraban unas profundas ojeras. Me preocupé con sólo mirarlo. La enorme sudadera negra le cubría la cabeza y parte de la frente, haciéndolo ver más robusto de lo que en realidad era. Esto no podía ser verdad, la combinación de sentimientos me dejaron sin saber qué hacer, el verlo frente a mí era tan maravilloso que mis palabras simplemente no salieron. Estiré el brazo y le toqué el rostro, él de inmediato puso la mano sobre la mía y comprendí que todo eso era realidad.

Me arrojé a sus brazos llorando y gimoteando como un niño desesperado, lloraba, como nunca antes, lloraba de felicidad. Tom me abrazaba, y sentí de inmediato todos mis miedos alejarse.

Se apartó de mí. Entró al departamento, de inmediato lo seguí cerrando detrás de mí la puerta poniendo todos los pasadores posibles para no ser interrumpidos.

—Tom...—mi voz salió débil y entrecortada. Eso aún me parecía un sueño.— ¿Cómo tú...?

Parecía un idiota sin poder hablar, Tom por su parte pasó a sentarse a la cama. Bajó el rostro en cuanto aquella pregunta saltó de mis labios.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde entonces? —ignoró por completo mi pregunta—. Dante sigue haciéndote daño, por lo que veo —comentó mirándome fijamente con un ligero matiz de reproche. De inmediato me acerqué y me puse de rodillas frente a la cama.

—Eso no importa. Lo único importante ahora es que estás vivo. —Levanté la mano para tocarle el rostro pero él la sujetó en el aire y la bajó suavemente—. Me imagino las cosas horribles que esos malditos te hicieron...

Permanecimos unos momentos en silencio. Lo contemplaba, Tom parecía más que pensativo, preocupado. No me miraba.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —inquirió con un tinte de reclamo—. ¿Cómo supo Johansson lo que había entre nosotros?

Me puse de pie. El hablar del tema me incomodaba, me dolía pues eso significaba que debía decirle… debía decirle que fui yo quien también contribuyó al plan de Johansson.

—Johansson… —él ahora me miraba de manera escrutadora; esto no le agradaba, al igual que a mí—. Él tiene unas fotografías… nuestras.

—¿Qué clase de fotografías? —preguntó.

—En la oficina de Dante… la última vez que nos vimos ahí.

—¿Las has visto?

—Sí. De hecho… —miré a todas partes intentando localizarlas, luego, me maldije por haberlas roto aquella vez frente al maldito ruso—, solía tenerlas… pero las he destruido. Sólo él tiene las originales.

Permanecimos en silencio, a Tom le costaba hablar y constantemente esquivaba mis miradas; se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre las piernas y bajó la cara hundiéndola entre sus hombros. Supuse que después de todo por lo que había pasado, el sentía un terrible pesar al hablar sobre ese tema.

—Johansson lo planeó todo —continué, Tom levantó la cara hacia mí—. Él manipuló las bitácoras de las entregas para que todas las que fueron infiltradas aparecieran bajo tu firma. Le pagó a varios hombres para que declararan con Dante que tú eras el que enviaba todo. Johansson planeó tu muerte, incluso, convenció a Dante de hacerlo él mismo.

—… ese hijo de puta —pasó las manos por su cara, inconscientemente di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tom me miró, en sus ojos sólo podía notar rabia, mucha rabia. Se puso de pie para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro como una fiera ansiosa—. Y tú… —se detuvo para observarme—, ¿qué diablos ha hecho Johansson contigo y esas fotos?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron y todo quedó como un intento fallido de suspiro obligado. Tom permanecía frente a mí y su rostro denotaba desconfianza. Estaba dudando demasiado y eso lo estaba notando. ¿Él me estaba probando acaso? O es que soy demasiado paranoico como para pensar en estas mierdas.

Joder, joder, joder. ¡Maldito Johansson!

—Él me utiliza para distraer a Dante mientras él hace de las suyas en el Inferno —tragué saliva. Sus ojos, fijos en mí me hacían sentir aún más culpable.—, ahora que Dante ya no confía casi en nadie de sus trabajadores, Johansson me ha pedido que…, que convenza a Dante de que es él el único en el que puede confiar. Y así pedir su regreso a las bodegas para ser coordinador de los envíos.

—Con que era eso… —dijo como si acabara de descifrar algún complejo acertijo.

—Así es. Él quiere llevar a Dante al colapso. Desde adentro, está guiándolo todo a que Dante pierda el control y decida retirarse. Al menos del control de toda esta pesadilla. Él quiere ser el siguiente al mando, y está quitándole poco a poco todo lo que le da poder. Mientras más popular sea en este mundo, con los propios trabajadores, más cerca estará de su meta. Está tomando poder, mientras Dante lo está perdiendo poco a poco… Por eso te quería fuera de su camino. Porque sabía que Dante te estaba preparando para que algún día seas como él.

Tom me miró sorprendido, avanzó hacia mí a lo que yo retrocedí sin siquiera pensar.

—Lo sabías… ¿verdad? Sabías el por qué Dante hacía todo eso.

Asentí con la cabeza y él apretó los puños. De inmediato hablé:

—Lo vi una vez…, la marca de tu espalda… es la misma que la de él. Y cuando me contaste sobre ti…, —suspiré Me negaba a creerlo hasta que Johansson me lo dijo. Pero para eso…, ya era tarde.

Él se acercó y me tomó de los brazos violentamente, me estremecí al escuchar su voz con profunda ira.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué diablos esperaste tanto?!

—¡Tenía miedo! —grité en contestación sin apartarme de su agarre—. Tenía terror de que todas las sospechas fuesen ciertas y que tú… —aferré las manos entre su enorme chamarra negra sacudiéndolo mientras él me miraba confuso—, que tú precisamente fueras el hijo del maldito hombre que destruyó mi vida —una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla y de inmediato me acerqué hundiéndome entre sus brazos. Él no se movió—. No me importa quién seas, Tom. No me importa qué relación tengas con él. Lo único que ahora importa es que estás vivo…, estás vivo.

Permanecimos en silencio, él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, mis lágrimas salieron a pesar de que yo no quería llorar, Amber lo estaba acaparando todo, queriendo ocultar su culpa, su miedo.

Él me apartó de su cuerpo, relamí mis labios y lo besé desesperadamente. Sus labios se negaron a mí, pero al cabo de unos instantes me tomó fuertemente de la nuca aferrándose de mi cabello. Nos extasiamos en ese beso que duró lo suficiente como para dejarnos sin respiración, nos vimos obligados a separarnos pero cuando yo volví a acercarme, Tom me frenó empujándome de los hombros.

—Tenemos que seguir con el plan —dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto—, tenemos que acabar con Dante —habló decidido, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó unos segundos mientras se alejaba un poco más—. ¿Qué tal tu relación con los americanos?

—Dejaron de contactarme desde que supieron de tu muerte —limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, él aguardó hasta que continué—. Ellos desaparecieron, al menos para mí. Ahora el único que tiene contacto con ellos de seguro debe ser Johansson.

—Él es el traidor. Todo el tiempo fue él —afirmó mirándome de manera cómplice, yo asentí pausadamente.

—Ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de que así fue. No me sorprendería que él haya sido quien le habló a los americanos sobre Dante.

—Ese infeliz es capaz de cualquier cosa. —Miró hacia la única ventana que había en la habitación, las cortinas blancas se balancearon hacia adelante delatando el sol de mediodía, Tom volvió la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Vas a seguir con tu plan? Porque yo, sí.

Eso sonó más a una afirmación.

—Dante debe morir —dije aún sin comprender ese nuevo tono autoritario de Tom.

—No sólo Dante. Todos.

—¿Todos? ¿A qué te refieres con todos?

Para cuando mis palabras salieron, él ya estaba caminando de un lado a otro, parecía estar tramando algo muy serio. Me acerqué y él camino al otro extremo de la habitación.

Estábamos en una especie de juego del gato y el ratón, su ansiedad se me estaba contagiando.

—Bill… tienes que conseguir que llegue hasta Dante.

—No creo que…

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —levantó un poco más la voz callándome de inmediato—. Él, Johansson…, toda la mierda que han creado tiene que desaparecer.

—Tom, no creo que sea buena idea. Aún estás muy mal —intenté acercarme pero de igual manera él se movió. Parecía evitar mi contacto. Lo vi caminar hacia la ventana, se asomó a ella como si se escondiera de alguien—. Sería una locura que intentaras hacer algo como…

—Si te digo que quiero hacerlo es porque puedo hacerlo. —respondió observando el tránsito por la ventana.

—No, no y no —caminé a distancia suya y me crucé de brazos—. Tú no vas a hacer nada. Yo te metí en todo esto, y ahora…

—Entiende —él se volvió hacia mí— debo hacerlo…

—¡No! Eso sería un suicidio.

—¡Joder! —gritó apretando los dientes, se volvió y lanzó un puñetazo a la pared—. ¡No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no! ¡Yo voy a matar a todos esos hijos de puta por todo lo que nos han hecho! —caminó hacia mí y me apuntó con el dedo frente a la cara—, Si no lo haces, Bill…, si no lo haces me dejarás muy en claro que lo que tienes con Dante es más poderoso que cualquier maldita cosa.

—¡¿Qué mierdas dices?! —lo empujé de inmediato. Eso me había indignado demasiado. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo así?!

—¡Porque eso es lo que sucede! Demasiada dependencia, ¿no es así? Inconscientemente lo estás protegiendo, maldita sea.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —grité empujándolo de nuevo, él apartó mis manos de inmediato—. ¡No tengo porqué probarte nada! ¡Nada!

Apretó los puños, me miraba con una mezcla de enojo, rabia y decepción, él deseaba esa venganza al igual que yo, y el hecho de pensar que esto, en parte, era por mí, hacía que mi enojo hacia él disminuyera.

—Entonces jamás me necesitaste —habló seriamente y mis piernas temblaron. Si él supiera lo mucho que siempre lo había añorado, lo mucho que me importaba ahora.

—No seas idiota. Siempre te necesité.

Tom caminó con intenciones de retirarse, lo seguí con la mirada controlando cada espacio de mi cuerpo por no correr hacia él. Nos sentíamos tensos, desesperados, en un maldito callejón sin salida.

Para ninguno de los dos había más que la venganza.

Lo sabíamos.

—Tom… —le llamé justo cuando pasó a mi lado—, está bien. —Me volví hacia él mirándolo fijamente—. Hagámoslo.

* * *

En los últimos días, varios atentados se habían hecho presentes entre el equipo de Dante, varias entregas saboteadas y robos a camionetas repletas de droga y armas. Dante de inmediato supuso de la actividad de los americanos, pues todo esto era un tipo de acción similar a lo que ellos solían hacer. Johansson por su parte trataba de buscar una explicación coherente a todo eso sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Dante tomó acciones de inmediato, sin siquiera tener que recurrir de mi ligera manipulación para que lo hiciera: él empezó a cazar a los americanos de manera exhaustiva.

Ellos habían dejado de atacar, sin embargo no habían desaparecido. Tom y yo lo sabíamos. Ellos seguían ahí, esperando su oportunidad, viendo el modo para ingresar de nuevo para dar el golpe final.

Porque tal como lo había dicho Kaz: Dante ya había llegado al punto de estar casi abandonado por todos, pues los hombres del concejo poco podían creer que aquellos "principiantes" americanos no pudieran ser capturados por el mafioso más importante de Alemania…, el más poderoso, según ellos, pues ahora todo ese poderío estaba dividiéndose cada vez en partes más pequeñas deshaciendo ese "todo" que alguna vez fue.

Caminaba por los blancos pasillos que estaban con algunos carteles de personas desaparecidas y anuncios gubernamentales en las paredes, algunas oficinas con vidrios polarizados y los hombres uniformados que iban y venían a mi alrededor me hicieron sentir cada vez más incómodo. La mujer que caminaba frente a mí me sonrió mientras me dirigía a la oficina del fondo, a donde yo había insistido entrar por asuntos de suma confidencialidad.

Me condujo hasta la puerta y abrió anunciando mi visita, el olor a tabaco y café predominaba en el lugar, un par de hombres se levantaron de sus sillones y el rostro de "Leo" se asomó frente a mí.

La mujer me ofreció un café que de inmediato rechacé, mientras que aquellos hombres se despidieron cordialmente mientras salieron de uno en uno de ahí.

La oficina no era tan amplia, pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para contener un escritorio y dos archiveros a cada lado de él, que por cierto estaban en completo desorden. Leo caminó hacia mí y me salió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Vaya sorpresa verte por aquí tan pronto. Por favor, toma asiento.

Movió el sillón de piel hacia un lado para que me sentara y así poder quedar frente a él, lo miré con curiosidad y temor. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me atrevía a ir a un lugar como este.

—¿Lo tienes?

Lancé un profundo suspiro y busqué entre mi bolsa, luego, extendí sobre el escritorio una grabadora, él de inmediato la tomó.

—Perfecto.

Había cumplido con lo que le había dicho a Tom. Desde su visita aquel día, me puse en contacto con Leo para averiguar qué tanto llevaban en la investigación de esos malditos _yankees_. Las pistas falsas provocaron que ellos salieran de su escondite y comenzaran a indagar qué diablos sucedía.

Mi labor de constante persuasión con Dante me sirvió para que actuara por sí mismo sin apoyarse directamente en Johansson a quien rezagó en el Inferno durante sus largas ausencias. Eso provocaba que el ruso no tuviera ni idea de cada movimiento que Dante hacía para contraatacar a sus enemigos. Por lo que los americanos llegaron a la conclusión de volver a contactarme para que les ayudara a anticipar los movimientos de Dante y así preparar su movimiento final.

Y de nuevo volvía a ser su única y más certera opción.

Sí, los habíamos llevado a tal momento en que sólo deseaban destruirse.

Y eso…, eso Tom lo había logrado con sutileza maestra. Con qué recursos…, en realidad no lo sabía, pero él estaba haciendo cada vez más y más grande esta enorme bola de nieve que estaba a punto de derrumbarlo todo.

La policía ubicó el lugar en donde habían estado resguardados todo este tiempo, usando esto, yo había enviado ciertos anónimos para que Dante les ubicara y así poder encender la llama de esta guerra que apenas había comenzado.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —Leo comentó mientras escuchaba los comentarios de la propia voz de Kaz.

—Alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio. —mencioné condescendiente a pesar de sentirme preso en ese lugar de cuatro por cuatro.

Sí, lo había hecho. Había reanudado comunicación con ellos y debido a mi "apoyo", Kaz cometió la grandiosa idea de incluirme en sus siguientes pasos en contra del siempre despreciable Dante.

Ellos estaban más que seguros que iban, de verdad, a acabarlo. El enojo por haber sido atacados ya no les permitió esperar a más y dejar en la bancarrota a su enemigo. Ellos ahora iban por la cabeza de Dante, como en un principio, como inicialmente yo había planeado.

—Esos ataques nos han servido de bastante ayuda. —Leo mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes, me observaba con intriga, una insistente intriga. —. Amber… ¿acaso también tienes algo qué ver con esos ataques?

Sonreí y acomodé mi cabello sobre mi hombro, Leo mantuvo esa mirada impasible y atacó con otra interrogante.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Crees que hay alguien más en todo esto? —me concentré en acariciar mi cabello disimulando mi ligero nerviosismo. Quizá Tom no quiera ser ubicado por la policía, quizás Leo lo tome a mal.

No lo sé, jamás lograré comprender a la justicia.

—Si tú lo coordinaras, no estarías aquí. —comentó como si aquello fuese parte de las deducciones propias de su profesión.

—Debemos aprovechar la ayuda, ¿no? Sea de quien sea.

—No creo que haya inconveniente en saber a quién le debemos el apoyo.

Me acerqué al escritorio, Leo parecía sospechar de manera incorrecta sobre lo que Tom estaba haciendo sin siquiera conocerlo, y eso puede que en el proceso no me favorezca. De inmediato hablé:

—Si te digo que es alguien de mi entera confianza… ¿me creerías?

Leo me observó unos instantes, sus ojos intentaban llegar a algo más allá de lo que estaba dejando saber, quizá sea por el hecho de estar detrás de ese escritorio, portar esa placa y estar dentro de ese edificio que me hacían mirarlo completamente diferente a cuando lo conocí alguna vez en el Inferno.

—Es el motivo por el cual accediste a cooperar de nuevo de manera tan drástica, ¿no es así? —preguntó sin miramientos, como si estuviese interrogando al peor de los criminales.

Me alejé volviendo al respaldo del sillón, Leo lanzó un suspiro mientras en su cabeza formulaba sus propias conclusiones, me puse de pie.

—Creo que eso no debe importar ahora. Esa persona va a ayudarnos. Desde ahora, hasta el final.

—Bien —se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí—. Entiendo. Sólo espero que no se entrometa al momento en que nosotros actuemos, porque ahí, sí habrá un grave problema.

Asentí, me acerqué un par de pasos hacia él y acaricié su hombro bajando hacia su brazo, él puso la mano sobre la mía, la apretó ligeramente dándome a entender que había sentido mi nerviosismo al instante.

—No te preocupes —hablé suavemente—. Mi compromiso contigo seguirá hasta que esta venganza esté consumada.

—No, Amber. Esto no es cuestión de venganza…, es cuestión de justicia. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Jugueteaba ansiosamente con el brazalete de plata en mi mano izquierda. Estaba en el recibidor de la mansión de Dante, esa mañana íbamos a recibir a su segundo socio para lo que sería el pacto para importaciones que tanto necesitaba, por otra parte, los matones especializados que había contratado llegarían para iniciar su custodia esa misma tarde. Dante había insistido en llevarme para después hacer escala en la bodega y elegir a las nuevas chicas que ingresarían al Inferno. Debía admitir que con esas nuevas estrategias su podrido imperio estaba elevándose aún más y esto no nos convenía ni a los americanos…, ni a mí.

Dante había tardado en aparecer, algo me parecía extraño pues él no se demoraba más de cinco minutos después de saber mi llegada. Íbamos algo retrasados y él parecía no querer salir. Un mal presentimiento se asomó en mi pecho, ahora nada podía salir mal.

Nada podía estropear nuestros planes.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a Dante aparecer por ella, estaba furioso, destilaba ira, desprecio, todo lo peor que alguna vez pude ver en él, salió gritando y llamando a sus hombres, éstos de inmediato corrieron a sus gritos, yo me puse de pie alarmado.

—¡Quiero al maldito hijo de puta de Johansson ante mí! ¿Entendieron, imbéciles? Quiero verlo aquí en cuanto regrese. ¡Muévanse!

Estábamos por salir cuando escuchamos unos disparos en el jardín delantero, los hombres de inmediato nos indicaron retroceder y algunos salieron desenfundando sus armas y contraatacando. Cerraron la puerta. Dante de inmediato supo quienes eran, sacó su arma y se aproximó al ventanal más cercano aprovechando que todos los vidrios reventaban y se esparcían por todas partes del recibidor, Dante comenzó a disparar y a dar indicaciones a sus hombres que iban de un lado a otro, él no permitió que le alejaran del lugar, yo corrí hacia el estudio y al abrir me percaté de un hombre que entraba por la ventana, grité, estábamos rodeados, regresé a la sala y justo cuando aquel hombre apareció con intenciones de dispararme, una bala le perforó la garganta.

Dante me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia una de las habitaciones mientras noté que abrían la puerta y sus hombres salían, pude ver cómo una camioneta se estrellaba contra la reja principal. Todo me parecía ir en _slowmotion_ mientras los jarrones de miles de euros reventaban, la madera saltaba de un lado a otro y las balas rebotaban por toda la casa, hombres caían y otros más se acercaban al terreno.

—Vamos a salir —indicó mientras entrabamos a la habitación de servicio.

Un par de hombres entraron junto con nosotros, la habitación estaba llena de cajas y había un buró en el que sacaron maletines oscuros en donde guardaban armas de distintos tipos. Miré a Dante, él parecía emocionado, sacó un par de escopetas y las pasó a aquellos hombres, tomó un par de pistolas y extendió una hacia mí.

—Será mejor que nos ayudes en esto.

—Estás idiota —exclamé con los ojos bien abiertos, alcé las manos y di un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Yo no voy…

—O lo tomas o yo mismo te vuelo los sesos ahora, imbécil. —de inmediato tomé el arma—. Así está mejor. Hoy empezarás a matar…

Él sonrió, acomodó todas las armas que pudo entre su ropa y salió de ahí seguido de sus hombres y yo. ¿Qué diablos pensaba? No iba a matar por él.

—Dante…

—Tienen vigilado todo el perímetro —comentó él mientras se asomaba por una ventana—. Quiero que llamen a los demás y que vengan a liquidar a esos malditos. Al parecer están todos…

Y no era una exageración, los tantos metros de jardín principal estaban surcados por todos los americanos. No podía, incluso, contar cuantos autos estaban frente a nosotros, Dante se volvió hacia nosotros al tiempo en que otro de sus hombres se acercó.

—El camino hacia el garaje está libre. La camioneta está lista, señor.

—Vamos —comenzó a avanzar seguido de todos ellos.

—¿Qué pasará con Johansson, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras atravesábamos la sala de estar, el ruido de los disparos zumbaban mis oídos, poco podía entenderles.

—De ese imbécil me encargaré después. Tú asegúrate de que ninguno de ellos entre, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre asintió y gritó instrucciones a los demás, Dante miró a los otros dos, y me tomó del antebrazo empujándome hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté alarmado.

—Tú sólo síguenos.

Pasamos el pasillo que conectaba directamente al gran garaje donde tenía todos sus autos, las paredes marmoleadas daban la sensación de que aquel pasillo era infinito. El paso de los tres hombres delante de mí parecía más rápido de lo normal.

Subimos al auto y este salió por la parte trasera de la casa, los hombres de Dante comunicaban a los otros dos que iban con nosotros sobre la ubicación de los intrusos por medio de los aparatos que llevaban pegados a las orejas cada uno de ellos. El auto salió velozmente por el jardín trasero, y un par de hombres abrieron la reja justo al tiempo en que la camioneta blanca se acercaba. El hombre que manejaba aceleró lo más que pudo mientras un par de autos se interponían ante nosotros y nos disparaban, varios hombres precedieron la camioneta y comenzaron a disparar para ayudar nuestra huida.

—Malditos bastardos —Dante bufó pasando la mano sobre su frente, él sudaba y su rostro estaba con un permanente gesto de cólera.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A salvarnos el culo, idiota. —respondió irónico, me quitó la pistola y guardó la suya aferrándola al cinturón en la parte de la espalda.

Los minutos pasaron, la camioneta se enfiló rumbo al sur donde Dante tenía un departamento que solía usar para cuando llegaban sus socios, ahí nos resguardaríamos mientras todo el caos era controlado. Lo observé, llamaba por teléfono, me pareció escuchar algo sobre cuentas bancarias; miré hacia adelante y vi a ambos hombres en la parte delantera que iban inmutables, concentrados en lo que harían. Dante colgó y miró hacia la ventana pensativo, aquella era una calle tranquila y todo parecía normal fuera de la camioneta. Suspiré y aferré entre mis manos el bolso mientras metía la mano buscando aquello que necesitaba.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo, la avenida se llenó de autos esperando su momento para transitar, mi garganta se resecó y un ligero sudor comenzó a hacer que la jeringa resbalara de mi mano, la afiancé de nuevo mirando hacia la luz roja y a las personas pasar frente a nosotros, de repente me pareció ver un rostro familiar frente a nosotros, seguidamente, un disparo hizo caer al conductor sobre el volante,

—Mierda —bufó Dante antes de sacar su arma.

Yo me moví en contra suya antes de que saliera del auto, enterré la inyección directamente en su abdomen, Dante de inmediato se volvió y me empujó contra los asientos delanteros, la jeringa cayó al piso, escuché otros dos disparos acabar con el segundo hombre; los segundos transcurrían y Dante dirigió su arma en contra mía, pero me fui encima suyo sujetándole de la muñeca, comenzamos a forcejear mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente y las puertas delanteras abrirse y cerrarse después de unos momentos. Escuché por lo bajo la voz de Tom sin entender sus palabras. De inmediato, el auto comenzó a andar.

—Hijo de puta…—Gruñó cansinamente, los segundos seguían pasando, sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo.

—Ketamina…, cariño —dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre sus piernas, la presión de sus manos disminuyó pero aún era fuerte—, para las ratas inmundas como tú…

La expresión de Dante fue inexplicable, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me tomó de la garganta y me empujó hacia un lado, caí golpeándome la espalda contra la puerta del auto. El martilleo del percutor me detuvo al instante.

—¡Hey! —otra voz familiar resonó en la camioneta—, no tan rápido, hombre. ¡Suelta la pistola!

Alcé la mirada y vi al dueño de aquella voz, con una enorme cicatriz de quemadura en la mitad de la cara, con anteojos de armazón negro y gorra de los Yankees, él apuntaba a Dante, y éste se negaba a soltar el arma. Los dedos regordetes del hombre apretaron la pistola apuntando a su pecho mientras repetía la orden.

—¡Suelta la maldita pistola!

—En tus sueños, imbécil… —la rabia lo consumía, estaba mareado negándose a seguir las palabras de Fénix. De inmediato cambió de dirección hacia mí —… maldito...

Sus fuerzas le abandonaron y Dante se desplomó soltando el arma que cayó sobre mis piernas, pude respirar, levanté la cara hacia Fénix que ya había bajado el arma y con un movimiento de cabeza me saludó.

—Tom… —mi voz salió como un ligero susurro temeroso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras giraba en una esquina y esquivaba los autos que estaban enfrente. No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando sentí la velocidad a la que íbamos.

—Eso creo… —miré el cuerpo desmayado de Dante, su aliento topaba con mi brazo y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo—. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—GPS, linda —Fénix habló con una sonrisa superlativa. De repente se acomodó de nueva cuenta en el asiento del co-piloto.

—¿GPS? —parecía que todo iba demasiado rápido para mí.

—Sí —dijo con obviedad—. Escucha, los localizamos…

—Hey —Tom le cortó las palabras—, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. —¿Qué te han dicho los americanos? —comentó mientras esquivaba un par de motocicletas.

—Aceptaron reunirse en Plagwitz. Sólo es cuestión de avisarles cuando todo esté listo.

—De acuerdo… —finalizó él.

Habíamos decidido ir hasta Plagwitz, un distrito a pocos kilómetros del centro para poder ejecutar nuestro plan. Ahí, en medio de toda una zona de fábricas abandonadas y casi desechas pondríamos fin a toda aquella pesadilla que involucraba tanto a Dante como a los malditos americanos.

Leo estaba siguiendo de cerca los movimientos de los americanos, haciendo tiempo a que yo les llamara para morder la carnada. De todas maneras varias de sus unidades estaban ubicadas en sitios estratégicos alrededor de la ciudad y cerca de Plagwits para poder encontrarnos fácilmente si algo salía mal. Habíamos decidido dejar que la policía se encargara de todo, menos de Dante, pues ese jodido bastardo tenía muchas cuentas por pagar con nosotros. Y para ello serviría la vieja fábrica al final del terreno abandonado de Plagwitz, para albergar aquella reunión mortal de la cual nosotros seríamos los anfitriones.

—Necesito que le digas a los americanos que lleguen en 45 minutos. No más, no menos. Lo mismo para los otros. —Tom habló observándome desde el retrovisor, asentí de inmediato, me moví hacia el otro lado para sentarme y cuando para cuando me hallé calmado, tomé el móvil.

Suspiré mientras mis manos temblorosas buscaban el contacto de Kaz, sabíamos que pronto esto acabaría. De qué manera…, en realidad no lo sabíamos.

Hice la llamada, breve, precisa, sin dar muchos detalles. Informé a Kaz de nuestro paradero, que los supuestos cómplices que iban conmigo pronto cambiarían de dirección rumbo a la fábrica, que todo lo tenían casi resuelto. Que Dante sería suyo.

Habíamos llegado a lo que podría haber sido una central camionera, ahora ya abandonada, como muchos de los predios alrededor de la ciudad, estábamos en límites con Plagwitz así que todo se había vuelto más urbano y solitario que de costumbre. Tom había dicho que antes de llegar, pasarían por algunas herramientas a ese sitio. Las paredes garabateadas y los edificios en ruinas daban un aspecto tenebroso que de inmediato me erizó la piel.

Tom se estacionó y Fénix bajó de inmediato, suspiré y le llamé para detenerlo antes de que también abandonara el auto:

—Tom —relamí mis labios—. Prométeme que todo saldrá bien —miré hacia Dante quien estaba recostado a un lado de mí. Tom no respondió y yo apreté las manos al firme cojín del asiento—. Tom, prométeme, por un carajo, que esto va a terminar hoy.

—No puedo prometerte nada. —sus palabras soltaban pequeños tonos de melancolía, de inmediato negué con la cabeza.

—Esto tiene que valer la pena, para algo. Este maldito infierno tiene que terminar. Esto debe funcionar, ¿no es así?

Tom se quitó las gafas de sol y me observó fijamente desde el reflejo del retrovisor, sus ojos, sus malditos ojos que me hipnotizaban siempre, me brindaron la confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Te prometo… que todo va a salir bien, Bill. Ahora bajemos, que tenemos que movernos rápido.

Para cuando salimos, Fénix acomodaba unas maletas en el auto, Tom me pidió que le acompañara a donde él guardaba sus armas, quizá las cosas se pongan difíciles a la hora de huir de los americanos y de la policía. Íbamos en silencio, caminando por el enorme salón sin terminar, estaba sin puertas y con grafitis por todas partes, él entro en la habitación de fondo donde ninguna ventana había sido terminada, y los rayos de sol provenían del techo que estaba lleno de agujeros y grietas. Aquella habitación, sumamente iluminada, tenía una pared sin terminar, llena de alambres y fierros para la base de la construcción, detrás de ello se levantaba una alta maleza que despedía un profundo olor a humedad, a la distancia se podían observar las copas de los edificios igualmente en ruinas y atacados por la edad y el abandono.

Él atravesó la sala y fue a una pila de bloques que estaban contra la pared semi terminada, ahí, los bloques estaban acomodados de manera que formaban un pequeño fuerte que resguardaba en su interior la larga y pesada maleta que él dejó en el piso.

—Tengo miedo —comenté caminando hacia la enorme abertura del que se colaba el aire y la luz caliente del medio día—, de que todo esto de repente se nos venga encima y no podamos controlarlo —me volví hacia él que ya estaba a pocos metros de mí.

—Amber… —se acercó mirándome fijamente—, ¿confías en mí?

Lo abracé fuertemente hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, pude sentir los latidos de su corazón, eran tan acelerados como los míos.

—Completamente…

Me dio un beso en la frente y se movió apartando mi brazo en una caricia, de repente sentí el contacto de algo frío contra mi muñeca, el clic sonó y él de inmediato me empujó contra la rejilla de fierro oxidado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para mover mi brazo, éste ya había sido esposado a la estructura. Halé varias veces sin poder creerlo, acaso… ¿él acababa de hacer eso?

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —gruñí intentando apartarme, me volví de inmediato. Él caminaba hacia la maleta—. ¡Tom!

—¡¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría?! —gritó volviéndose hacia mí, su mirada… esa mirada, ¿él me odiaba? —. ¡Fuiste tú, maldito traidor! Fuiste tú el que provoco que casi me mataran.

—¡No! —mi voz quebró, intenté caminar pero la tensión en mi muñeca me detuvo—. ¡Johansson lo planeó todo!

—¡Mentira! —gritó frunciendo el rostro, apretaba los dientes con rabia—. Tú le dijiste todo, eras su maldito cómplice.

—¡No! —mi desesperación comenzaba a aumentar, volví a halar mi brazo con la esperanza de que aquella barra oxidada estuviera lo suficientemente vieja como para ceder—. ¡No es verdad!

—Por favor, Amber, o quien quiera que seas —levantó la maleta—. Te vi, más bien, los vi durante todo este tiempo, mientras todos creían que estaba malditamente muerto. Las visitas en tu departamento…, las citas cerca del Inferno. ¡Si fuera tu jodido enemigo, ni siquiera lo permitirías cerca!

—¡Él me amenazó. Desde siempre! ¡Él tiene las malditas fotos! —mis lágrimas salieron al intentar reiteradas veces alcanzarlo, Tom permanecía frente a mí sosteniendo la maleta mirándome con desprecio.

—Claro. Las fotos —arrojó al piso la maleta y se acercó a mí de manera desafiante, yo retrocedí—. ¿Cuáles fotos, dónde están?... Ah, perdona, se me olvidaba ¡que no existen!

—¡Sí existen, joder!, ¡sí existen! —mi ser se quebró tomándolo de la camisa, sacudiéndolo mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma frase—. Johansson me amenazó para que hablara en tu contra…, yo…, no supe qué hacer. Él iba a matar a cualquiera de los dos.

Él empujó mi mano libre y me puso contra el caliente fierro que estaba a mi espalda. Levantó el puño con intenciones de golpearme y yo me encogí temeroso. El golpe nunca llegó.

—Entonces, maldita sea —me tomó de los hombros y me azotó contra la estructura que comenzaba a calentarse aún más por el sol que estaba directamente sobre nosotros—, ¿preferiste tu vida antes que cualquier cosa?

Lo miré, sus ojos parecían cristalinos, apretó mis hombros, de inmediato hablé:

—No sabía qué hacer —justifiqué—, él… él iba a matarme de peor manera… yo…

—Eres un… —soltó un gruñido y yo intenté tomarle el rostro, él golpeó mis manos y se alejó—. ¡¿Te parece que haya algo peor que haber sido humillado y cazado peor que animal. El haber sido arrojado a una maldita fosa común, abandonado en la nada para terminar pudriéndome como una maldita basura?!

Sus palabras me dolieron, intenté nuevamente avanzar y él volvió a empujarme fuertemente. La firme estructura azotó mis pulmones. Él se alejó.

—Pensé que escaparías… intenté decirte, pero yo…

—En tu lugar… —volvió a tomar la maleta y me miró ausente, decepcionado, con el mismo miedo y dolor que yo—, lo hubiera hecho todo para que no te hicieran daño… qué lástima que tú no pudieras hacer lo mismo.

Sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho, quise gritar, arrojarme a piso y suplicar a que me perdonara, pero las palabras no salían, bajé mi cabeza apretando los nudillos, mis ojos ardían. No quería que todo terminara de esta manera, esto no podía ser el final.

—Por favor… —supliqué siendo incapaz de mirarlo.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y caminó ligeramente hacia el enorme marco de concreto que marcaba la entrada, sentí un vuelco en el estómago y un profundo miedo. Halé lo más que pude, el dolor se esparció como una corriente eléctrica que me hizo arrugar la cara, intentaba arrancarme el brazo para poder correr tras él.

Porque él se iba, se iba sin mí.

—¡Tom, no!, ¡regresa! —grité tan fuerte que el eco de mi voz retumbó por todo el enorme edificio—. ¡Tom, vuelve! ¡Por favor! —estiraba mi brazo, movía insistentemente mi mano para poderla sacar. La desesperación se apoderó de mí—. ¡Vuelve!

—¡Estás por tu cuenta! —gritó sin voltear a ver—. Como siempre debió ser.

Continuó el paso mientras yo me retorcía intentando escapar.

—¡No!, ¡lo prometiste! ¡Tom, vuelve! —las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar bien, él desapareció—. ¡Prometiste no dejarme! ¡Tom, por favor!

Caí de rodillas al piso lleno de grava, halé de nuevo las esposas, grité hasta cansarme, el sonido del motor sonó y lo escuché alejarse de ahí, seguido, al parecer, de otro auto.

Halé con rabia de las esposas pero el dolor me hizo desistir, repetía su nombre mientras las lágrimas no me permitían ver nada, el dolor palpitante me dejó sin mover la mano mientras que el dolor interno de la traición, de su ausencia, de su odio podían más que cualquier cosa.

Estando en ese lugar perdido, en ruinas y bajo el sol, era definitivo cuál era mi destino ahí. Un destino que Tom había elegido para mí.

—Perdóname… —un leve susurro se escapó de mis labios en una súplica dolorosa.

Porque ahora, él, la persona que más había querido en la vida, es ahora el que más me odiaba.

«Bien lo sabía. Tarde o temprano iba a dañarlo y a destruirlo… como todo, como a todos».


	30. Chapter 30

No pude. No pude. No pude.

Manejaba como demente hacia la fábrica, apretaba fuertemente el volante mientras a cada treinta segundos miraba el asiento trasero cerciorándome de que Dante aún no despertara. Había cambiado de auto con Fénix, él se había llevado la camioneta en donde habíamos llegado para despistar a los americanos en dado caso de que nos siguieran.

Apretaba la mandíbula, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Bill justo antes de que le abandonara en ese lugar. Su voz llorosa retumbaba en mis oídos y sus palabras me martillaban el pecho.

Quería matarlo y deshacerme de ese rencor que me provocaba cada que recordaba a Johansson entrar en su departamento, hablar con él, estar cerca de él… el pensar que ellos probablemente…

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñí mientras el auto se adentraba a un camino pedregoso.

¿Por qué seguía llamándolo Bill? En realidad no sabía si se llamaba así. Todo en su maldito juego fue una mentira muy bien planeada que provocó todo esto, llevándonos a todos justo a donde él quería. Joder, incluso me sentía tan estúpido al haberle creído cada una de sus palabras.

Porque Bill fue sólo eso: una estúpida y patética mentira.

Pero no pude, no pude matarlo al estar frente a él, no pude decirle las cosas que tanto había deseado decirle, palabras hirientes, desgarradoras, palabras que sabía que le dolerían hasta el alma y que incluso me dolían con solo pensarlas.

Mi rencor se frenó y sólo pude dejarlo ahí, tomando como venganza el quitarle el derecho de acabar con el hombre que tanto odiaba.

De todas maneras sabía que esas lágrimas no eran por no tener la oportunidad de torturar a Dante, ni por verse abandonado en medio de la nada, sino que esas lágrimas eran por algo más…

«Eran por mí».

Joder, si tan solo hubiera sabido todo esto desde antes, juro que jamás lo hubiera tocado, jamás le hubiera dirigido siquiera la maldita palabra.

Si hubiera sabido que ese maldito me iba a traer tantos problemas, juro que lo hubiera matado en ese instante.

Amber… Bill, ese maldito al que no pude matar. Ese hijo de puta traidor al cual no pude hacerle más daño del que quisiera, ese al que no fui capaz ni siquiera de golpear. Ese maldito que ahora mismo se retorcía por escapar mientras yo absorbía todas las consecuencias de sus planes.

Llegué al edificio. Una mierda de diez metros por veinte, casi en ruinas, con las puertas descolgadas y las paredes llenas de grafitis. Un sendero bordeado de matorrales y basura se dirigía hacia el enorme edificio, un viejo letrero de madera colgaba sobre el marco de la entrada haciendo un chirrido cada que el viento soplaba. Salí del auto y el calor del sol llegó a mi cara, el aire sopló removiendo el olor a humedad, toqué mi costado sintiendo la ligera picazón en la cicatriz en mis costillas, abrí la portezuela de la parte de atrás, estaba por sacar a Dante cuando el móvil sonó y de inmediato contesté.

—Todo listo —la voz del hombre fue fuerte, precisa. Una sonrisa ladina se escapó de mis labios—. Ahora mismo el bar está ardiendo en malditas llamas.

—Perfecto.

Guardé el móvil y observé el interior del auto, esto apenas iba a comenzar.

Había convencido a la cantidad de gente suficiente como para poder tener preparado lo que hoy sucedería. Los millones que le sacamos a Dante no sirvieron más que para asegurar su deplorable caída. Compré armas y les pagué a todos esos hombres cuanto pidieron con tal de que hicieran todo lo que les ordené, paso por paso.

Todo ello había funcionado. Durante los años con Dante pude aprender la manera precisa para persuadir a las personas a que hicieran lo que quería, siempre y cuando teniendo algunos billetes de respaldo.

En un principio todo fue complicado pues me obligué a salir del hospital lo más pronto posible para así poder emprender mi propio plan. Fénix había dicho infinidad de veces lo estúpido y arriesgado que era hacerlo, sin embargo el cáncer que crecía dentro de mí no me iba a permitir esperar un día más para poder poner fin a todo eso. Necesitaba vengarme por todo lo que Dante me había hecho por tantos años, por tantas desgracias, por ese maldito cinismo de tenerme a su lado a pesar de haberme rechazado cuando apenas y tenía conciencia.

A Dante le había importado poco el haberme hecho padecer en el fondo del infierno con tal de hacerme igual a él. Ese grandísimo hijo de puta con el cual compartía la sangre, esa sangre que maldije desde siempre, personificaba el rostro del ser que más había odiado, era él, el autor y culpable de que mi vida fuera una completa mierda.

Estábamos en una habitación al fondo de la fábrica en la planta baja, una vieja y abandonada oficina, lo había llevado hasta ahí pues en la habitación habían tres amplias ventanas sin vidrios que asomaban hacia un campo cubierto de maleza de más de un metro de alto, después de eso no había ninguna construcción más; supuse que me servirían de buen escondite en caso de necesitarlo.

Lo até a una silla de fierro que aún permanecía en la habitación, justo de espalda a las ventanas que alumbraban lo suficiente como para notar los grafitis y agujeros que adornaban las paredes. Alrededor había basura, ratas, hojas de periódicos viejos, una mesa sin dos de sus patas y una vieja escalera oxidada contra la esquina, justo al lado de la puerta, el techo goteaba y el piso formaba un amplio charco de lodo, metros cerca de Dante.

Fui por la maleta y la dejé caer, le di una fuerte cachetada, luego otra, otras más hasta que frunció las cejas y emitió un sonido ronco de dolor. Tomé la pistola que cargaba entre mi ropa y con la culata le golpeé la mandíbula, él volvió a gruñir con más fuerza, agitó su cabeza y lo tomé de la mandíbula haciendo que me mirara, sus ojos estaban adormilados y distantes, el efecto de la droga aún permanecía.

—Despierta infeliz.

Sus ojos lograron enfocarme y su rostro demostró gran sorpresa, lo solté y le di otra cachetada que casi lo lanza al piso, de inmediato, con el rostro lleno de dolor volvió los ojos hacia mí.

—Tú…

—Si piensas que soy un fantasma, lamento decirte que no. No lo soy —la sangre comenzaba a salir desde la comisura de su boca, él continuaba mirándome aún sin creerlo.

—¿Cómo saliste de ahí? ¿Cómo diablos…?

Lo tomé del cabello lanzando hacia atrás su cabeza:

—¡El único que pide respuestas en este momento soy yo! —grité a su oído, él parecía no intimidarse.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó aún con esa pose de autosuficiencia que me irritó aún más, le solté la cabeza—. Mis hombres no tardarán en encontrarte y hacerte pedazos, hijo de…

Me moví y le callé con otro golpe a la cara, de sus labios salpicaron gotas de sangre que se quedaron impregnadas en su camisa blanca, Dante comenzaba a enfadarme aún más.

—Para tú información, tus estúpidos hombres están tan ocupados que no podrán venir a salvarte el culo. ¿Sabes por qué? —reí, puse la pistola entre mi ropa y busqué en mis pantalones la cajetilla de cigarros, tomé uno y lo colgué entre mis labios—, porque en estos momentos se están dividiendo por apagar las llamas de tu Inferno —agregué con ironía— y por querer detener a los americanos…

Saqué el encendedor y su rostro parecía enfurecido, sonreí frente a él, Dante se sacudió intentando desatarse y carcajeé apartando el cigarrillo de mis labios.

—¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! —gruñó con ira, yo encendí el cigarro.

—Lo que era necesario... Acabar con tu poder, más bien, con todo lo que te da poder —soplé el humo del tabaco y Dante me miró con terrible rabia intentando, una vez más, soltarse de la silla—. El Inferno, las bodegas, tus guaridas, ahora mismo, todo está siendo destruido.

—¡Voy a matarte, infeliz bastardo! —soltó apretando los dientes mientras se movía como poseso.

Algo en mí hizo corto circuito, la rabia, la ira, el dolor, explotaron en un arranque de furia, grité, me acerqué y comencé a golpearlo, la silla calló hacia atrás y yo me dediqué a golpearle la cara una y otra vez, estaba sobre su abdomen mientras mis puños iban y venían de su cara. Quería matarlo, despedazarlo, hacerle sentir todo el dolor que había experimentado por años, por él, todo por él.

Lo tomé del cuello fuertemente y comencé a darle de puñetazos en la parte izquierda del rostro, le gritaba, le maldecía una y otra vez, le repetía que lo mataría, que le haría pagar cada una de las cosas que había hecho, que me repugnaba, que verdaderamente lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado en la vida. Quería verlo sufrir, gritar, suplicar por misericordia, sólo eso podría detener a este monstruo en el que me había convertido…, en lo que él me había convertido.

Grité y con los puños golpeé su pecho como si estuviera golpeando una mesa, una y otra vez, el eco de sus gritos llenaron mis oídos aumentando la rabia. Me alejé de inmediato cubriendo mi rostro y conteniendo las lágrimas de cólera, de dolor por todos aquellos recuerdos que venían a mi mente al verle a la cara, al pensar que él, ese maldito era…

—E-eso… ¿es…todo lo que tienes? —balbuceó torpemente desde su sitio, el cigarro se había apagado en el piso, al contrario de mi ira que comenzaba a encenderse aún más.

Regresé por mis pasos y levanté de nuevo la silla, su rostro estaba sangrando, sin embargo su sonrisa ególatra, debajo de todos los moretones, se reflejaba como si aquello no le perturbara en absoluto. Él no iba a ganarme, no esta vez, no ahora.

—¿Bastardo?... ¿eso es lo que soy para ti? —Dante levantó la cara confrontándome, a pesar de los golpes, su semblante continuaba siendo inquebrantable—. ¡Un simple bastardo al que le desgraciaste la vida! —él sonrió y lo tomé del cuello—, un bastardo que terminó siendo tu maldito hijo, ¡infeliz!

Me escupió a la cara y me aparté, Dante rió como si aquello ya no le importara en absoluto.

—¡Al fin lo sabes, idiota! —Me volví hacia él limpiándome con el dorso del brazo, Dante me observaba satisfecho—, dime: ¿quién me hizo el favor de informarte?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, hijo de puta?, ¡¿por qué nos hiciste eso?!

—¡Porque eran un maldito estorbo en mi camino! Tú y esa puta fueron el peor error que pude haber cometido. No, no, no… el peor error que cometí, ¡fue el no haberlos matado en esa jodida carretera!

—¡Cierra la boca! —le di otro puñetazo.

El silencio reinó, le di la espalda, mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sí solas, el dolor estallaba en mi pecho, me sentía desesperado, agotado, quería… simplemente quería desaparecer.

Recordé las noches de frío, de hambre, de miedo, todo aquello que había vivido al lado de ella, mientras él…, él vivía sin importarle un carajo.

—Gabrielle… esa puta ingenua. Pensó que en verdad sería su _salvador_ —él rió a mis espaldas provocándome más.

—No la llames así…

—Ella sabía cómo era mi vida, no fue culpa mía que se dejara embarazar tan pronto… Fue un maldito momento de diversión. Tom, deberías comprenderlo.

Negué con la cabeza apretando fuertemente los nudillos. Dante continuaba hablando, como si quisiera persuadirme. No, no podía caer. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No me digas que sufres por ella? ¿No me digas que todo esto es por ella? Joder, Tom. ¡Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, maldita sea! ¡Personas como ella no merecen la más mínima consideración!

—¡Era mi madre! —grité volviéndome hacia él—. Ella fue la única que lo dio todo por mí, ella…

«Ella me amaba».

—Ella dio su vida por mí, mientras tú, hijo de la gran puta, estabas jodiendo esta maldita ciudad sin recordar que tenías una familia que se moría de hambre por ¡tú culpa! —Vamos, vamos, ¡reclama más, idiota! Pero no te olvides quién mató a Gabrielle.

El silencio le ganó a mis palabras. Las imágenes de mi madre colgando, muerta y decepcionada, regresaron como las pesadillas que eran, Dante parecía creer que podría controlarme como siempre había hecho, pero no, esta vez no.

Caminé hacia la maleta negra, lo miré y sonrió al verme sufrir frente a él. A Dante no le importaría morir sabiendo que había destrozado mi vida entera. Eso era lo que quería, destruir, envenenarlo todo a su paso.

—Tienes razón —hablé lo más sobrio posible, limpié las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas y lo miré fijamente—. La maté… a mi madre. Sí, lo admito. —me puse en cuclillas abriendo aquella maleta.

Saqué unas tijeras para metal y un cuchillo, éste último lo guardé en la sudadera. Me reincorporé y caminé hacia él.

—Si la maté a ella…, supongo que estarás imaginando todo lo que va a pasar contigo… _papá_.

Esa última palabra me había provocado náuseas, unas terribles náuseas que se combinaron con adrenalina, con esa emoción que sólo experimentaba al pensar en este momento.

—No vas a atreverte… —ejecutó fijándose en las tijeras que colgaban de mi mano.

—¿Por qué no?

Caminé a su alrededor, me detuve detrás de él tomando sus manos que estaban atadas al respaldo de la silla y sin más preámbulos aprisioné su índice entre las agujas recién afiladas y apreté, apreté y escuché sus gritos, apreté hasta que el sonido hueco de sus huesos me indicó que lo había logrado.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo Johansson y tú me hicieron hacer esto por primera vez? —dije en reproche, Dante tensó los brazos y la mandíbula, el dolor no le permitía hablar.

Tomé el segundo y repetí la operación, esta vez tuve que ejercer aún más fuerza provocando que él se retorciera intentando apartarse. Sonreí dejando que él me escuchara, tenía que saber que disfrutaba su dolor, justo como él había disfrutado el de muchos.

Arrojé las tijeras y saqué el encendedor y comencé a juguetear con él, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras luchaba por apartarse, él suponía lo que vendría a continuación:

—¿Sientes esa sensación de desesperación al no ser escuchado? Al saber que nadie vendrá por ti…

—…ojalá te hubieras muerto. Infeliz. —gruño conteniendo el dolor, de inmediato negué con la cabeza.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Saqué la llama del encendedor y comencé a acercarlo a sus heridas para luego retirarlos sin haber tocado la piel, Dante movía el brazo intentando apartarlo, las sogas comenzaban a dejar irritada su piel, la sensación de control me invadió. Bien hubiera querido matarlo en esos instantes.

—Deberías agradecerme, _papá _—él gimió ante el escozor de la llama—, voy a destruirte junto con todo tu maldito imperio lleno de basura… ¿qué no te enorgullece? Te he superado, ¿no te agrada?

—Maldito… ¡voy a matarte!

Reí sarcásticamente, y apagué la flama, volví al frente, aparté sus piernas con las rodillas, acortando la distancia con su asquerosa humanidad y lo tomé de la barbilla e hice que me mira.

—¡Todo estaba planeado! —agregué como si reanudara una conversación—, todo pasaba frente a ti, y tú jamás pudiste darte cuenta.

—¡Traidor! —gritó mirándome a los ojos.

—No más que tú —aferré los dedos entre sus mejillas, él cerró los ojos sintiendo mis uñas enterrarse en su piel—. Los americanos eran mi oportunidad de acabarte —reí y él volvió a sacudirse sin resultado—. Ellos se pusieron a mi disposición a cambio de tu maldita droga. ¿No te parece un buen trato? Además, no es que en realidad me interese toda esa mierda…. Yo sólo quería sacarte de mi camino y…, al parecer, va a funcionar.

—Maldito bast…

Siseé su comentario cubriéndole la boca, saqué el cuchillo y lo pasé por su pómulo, justo debajo del ojo derecho abriendo poco a poco su piel dejando un rastro de sangre que cayó por el contorno de su mandíbula.

—…yo que tú, no me atrevería a decirlo.

Lo solté y él permaneció en silencio. Observé la hora en mi móvil, luego volví los ojos a él, si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad de soltarse, era seguro que me mataría, seguro que lo haría.

—Todo el tiempo fuiste tú —ejecutó respirando agitadamente, la sangre de su frente le cubría gran parte de la cara y los golpes en su rostro comenzaban a tomar un color oscuro—. ¡Me traicionaste! ¡A mí! ¡A mí quien te crió y te sacó de las malditas calles!

—¿Es enserio, Dante? —el olor a podredumbre, basura y humedad se combinaron cuando una leve brisa atravesó el lugar—. ¿Te atreves a reclamarme una traición, a mí? ¡Por favor! Si hablamos de traicionar, tú hiciste algo sumamente peor con Nicholas Trumper, ¿o acaso lo olvidas?

Con el cuchillo aún en mi mano, me incliné hacia él y comencé a picar repetidas veces su abdomen. Los gritos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación. Bien lo sabía, el propio orgullo de Dante iba a evitar que él pidiera perdón y que de alguna manera intentara detener esta tortura.

Su orgullo era más grande que su dolor.

De su camisa comenzó a gotear sangre mientras yo le apuñalaba repetidas veces, incluso apuñalando la propia herida, una y otra y otra vez.

—¡Yo desfalqué tus cuentas! ¡Yo les regalaba tu maldita droga! —grité mientras me apartaba y arrojaba el cuchillo—. ¡Por mí, ellos supieron dónde estabas!

Gritaba como un loco, le golpeaba la cara varias veces mientras continuaba con un conjunto de afirmaciones de una traición que jamás efectué.

Debía hacerlo enfadar, debía hacer que me odiara, reunía cada uno de los motivos por los cuales él me despreciaría más.

«Mientras más odio, mejor».

Lo golpeé hasta que quedó semi inconsciente. Mis palabras quemaban, me dolían a cada momento, sin embargo no podía parar de ver el rostro de mi madre sufrir cada uno de los tormentos por los cuales pasamos por tanto tiempo.

Tomé un pañuelo de seda y se lo introduje a la boca, entre su inconsciencia me dejó hacerlo sin objeción, lancé su cabeza hacia atrás tomándolo del cabello y arrojé agua de lleno a su boca taponeada por el pañuelo hasta la garganta. De inmediato él comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir desesperado, sus ojos se abrieron como dos faroles incandescentes sintiéndose ahogar, mientras yo sostenía su cabello para que no se moviera, dejaba de tirar el agua por momentos mientras continuaba diciendo cada una de esas fechorías.

Ese maldito hijo de puta debía sobrevivir para lo peor, él debía saber lo peor.

El tiempo se agotaba, y aunque a mí no me importara perecer en ese lugar, sí debía aprovechar para darle a Dante el tiro de gracia que lo mandaría de lleno al infierno.

Dante debía saber para luego morir entre el caos que él había creado.

—¿Te enorgullezco _papá_? —reí irónico mientras quitaba la mordaza que le había puesto.

Dante tosió desesperado, todo él estaba enrojecido por su sangre y sus ojos parecían despedir veneno cada que me miraban, reí a carcajadas al notar lo deplorable que se miraba, él sufría aunque quisiera parecer fuerte, él suplicaba a que esto se acabara, muy en el fondo sabía que era así.

Sus risas calmaron las mías, de repente pareciera que todos aquellos golpes y tortura se hubieran desvanecido en cuanto su risa comenzó a saltar de su boca.

—Por supuesto que… sí —su respiración era agitada y su voz rasposa, él levantó la cara hacia mí—. Oh, Tom. Has aprendido jodidamente bien. Me haces sentir tan orgulloso… —volvió a sonreír dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente—. Eres igual a todos. Deseando mi poder…

—Esto no es sobre poder, idiota. Es sobre venganza, sobre dolor… ¡sobre todas las malditas cosas que nos debes! A mi madre, a mí…, a Amber…

—Amber ¡Esa maldita ramera! —gritó con rabia—. Era de suponerse… —volvió el rostro hacia mí—dime, ¿cuántas veces se te insinuó?

Esas últimas palabras sonaron con tanto rencor, saqué el arma de entre la sudadera y la empuñé en la mano derecha y sonreí.

—Muchas veces… Y muchas veces más dejó que la follara en tu oficina.

—¿Qué diab…?

—… ¡lo que escuchas! —espeté sin descaro inclinándome hacia su cara. Mi tono era veneno puro y sabía que iba a provocarlo, definitivamente, iba a provocarlo—, no sabes cuántas veces nos revolcábamos a tus espaldas, pensando en cómo íbamos a matarte, en cómo te íbamos a hacer pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste.

—Tú no pudiste. —Se sacudió con rabia y yo me alejé—. ¡Tú no pudiste haber tocado a esa maldita zorra!

—¡Esa maldita zorra, no es más que William Trumper! —su rostro se congeló al instante, apreté la pistola y Dante parecía sorprendido—. El hijo de Nicholas... ¡el hijo del hombre al que le quitaste todo!

—¡Él está muerto, al igual que toda su maldita familia! —gritó negando con la cabeza.

—Amber… —lo tomé de la solapa de la camisa y lo halé hacia mí apuntando su frente con el cañón—, esa zorra como tú le llamas, comenzó a cavar tu tumba desde el momento en que te conoció.

—¡No! —gritó moviéndose, intentándose apartar de las sogas en sus muñecas—. Él está muerto.

Reí y golpeé levemente su frente con el cañón de la pistola, eso lo encolerizó más. Me aparté hasta quedar frente a él.

—Qué ingenuo eres, Dante. ¿Acaso nunca pudiste notarlo? Él no era más que el hijo de Nicholas…

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Alguna vez averiguaste sobre su verdadero nombre? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste sobre las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Las cicatrices de tus propias balas cuando intentaste matarlo?

—Esa ramera te traicionó. —los argumentos se le habían acabado, volví a reír.

—Todo fue parte del plan. ¿Qué?, ¿te sorprende eso? ¿Te sorprende que pude controlar a Amber y a los americanos al mismo tiempo y… tú no?

—¡Eres un idiota, igual que tu madre! ¿Crees que puedes confiar en Amber? Por favor —gruñó mientras se sacudía entre la silla—, esa sanguijuela va a acabarte en cuanto pueda.

Me acerqué a la maleta y la cerré, Dante volvió a sacudirse ahogando un sonido ronco de dolor, se notaba agitado, cansado. Suspiré asimilando todo lo que vendría a continuación, el sonido de la gotera hacía eco haciéndolo todo más desesperante y abrumador. Faltaban escasos minutos para que todo terminara y yo aún no estaba listo.

—Vamos…, mátame. ¡Hazlo! —gritaba y los gemidos de dolor precedían cada una de sus palabras—. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, maldito bastardo…

Me detuve frente a él, con la maleta en la mano y la pistola en la otra. Mi ropa estaba manchada de su sangre, mis manos, mis tenis, todo estaba impregnado de él. Dante continuaba con sus insultos, continuaba, incluso, removiendo el pasado. Apreté el arma entre mi mano y le apunté mientras las palabras de mi madre volvían a repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente.

—Mátame… ¡Dispara, maldita sea! —gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La sangre y el sudor cubrían todo su rostro mientras sus ojos me fulminaban de la peor manera posible—. ¡Acaba con los débiles, Tom! ¡Termina con tu odio, véngate!

Mi mente se debatía entre lo que quería hacer y en lo que había prometido alguna vez, Dante estaba frente a mí, a mi merced, sólo era cuestión de presionar el gatillo para acabar con toda esa pesadilla que había sido mi vida. Iba a vengar la muerte de mi madre, nuestra vida infeliz, todo por lo que hoy estoy aquí, sin embargo, algo…, algo en lo profundo de mi consciencia me hacía dudar.

—¡Mátame! —su rostro, desfigurado por los golpes, pareció sonreír—. Siempre supe que tú… tú podrías hacerlo. Joder…, eres justo como siempre quise que fueras… —se detuvo unos instantes y escupió sangre, el dolor era más visible en su rostro—. ¡Hazlo, joder!

Algo estalló dentro de mí, grité y disparé, disparé todas las balas que me hacían falta, disparé contra la pared, contra la nada, contra esos demonios que ahora mismo se burlaban de mí. Arrojé el arma a sus pies..

—Tom… ¡hazlo!…

—No lo haré. —Me alejaba de él mientras repetía cada una de esas palabras. Dante me observaba furioso—. No seré igual que tú.

A lo lejos, en medio de la furia de nuestros gritos, unos ruidos se escucharon, eran autos, muchos. Los americanos se acercaban.

No esperé más, no lo miré de nuevo, ellos se encargarían de su muerte, ellos lo acabarían. Dante me gritaba, me maldecía e intentaba provocarme. No le escuché, corrí hacia las ventanas, detrás de ellas había aparcado el auto, si corría con suerte atravesaría el terreno lleno de maleza y me asomaría por el otro lado de la fábrica, bordeando el camino principal por el cual, suponía, los americanos llegarían.

No me importaba morir en ese instante o después, a manos de ellos o de alguien más, no me importaba nada, no ahora.

Porque Dante iba a morir.

Grité, maldije y lloré en el camino. Estuve por chocar varias veces, perdido en una ciudad que ahora me parecía extraña, fría, abrumadora. La cabeza me dolía, los recuerdos volvían uno a uno y yo sólo quería olvidar, olvidarlo todo por completo. Quería perderme, perderme a mí mismo y jamás encontrarme.

Por un momento deseé haberme quedado ahí y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Deseé haberme quedado ahí para que me mataran…

«Joder»

* * *

Días después, todas las noticias eran referentes a aquel atentado en las fábricas. Todos los negocios de Dante fueron descubiertos y los pocos socios que quedaron en el país fueron capturados. Los sitios en donde traficaban personas y droga, todos fueron clausurados, todas las personas fueron rescatadas y sus propiedades fueron tomadas por el gobierno y sometidas a investigación.

Del concejo no se supo nada y bien sabía que todo ello continuaría de alguna manera, con otras personas, en otros sitios, pero eso ya no me importó.

El mundo podría irse a la mierda y llevarme entre ellos si era posible. Dante ya no existía, y de alguna manera yo tampoco, ambos habíamos perecido, nos habíamos destruido y hundido entre el odio y el rencor que siempre guió nuestras vidas.

Maldito Dante, maldita Amber, maldita vida…, maldito seas, Tom.

Sólo había una cosa más que me apartaba de mi triunfo y condena, eso que me mantuvo despierto los dos días siguientes planeando mi siguiente movimiento. Ese elemento que aún me faltaba para acabar con todo ese odio que estaba por consumirme por completo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y el hombre rubio de 1.90 de alto entró hasta dejar las llaves en la mesita de noche a un lado de la puerta, llevaba una maleta que de inmediato puso sobre el sillón y la abrió, era todo un cargamento repleto de marihuana.

Me encontraba detrás del muro que divida la sala de la cocina, aquello era lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirme y parecer inadvertido. El ruso contaba los paquetes cuando me asomé.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —irrumpí en su silencio.

Inmediatamente levantó el rostro hacia mí y quiso sacar su arma, sin embargo yo salí de la cocina apuntándole con la Sig Sauer de 9 mm, Johansson retrocedió observándome de arriba hacia abajo, parecía no creer que estuviera frente a él. Hice que tirara el arma hacia mi dirección y él intentó correr hacia la puerta pero yo disparé muy cerca de su hombro, de un brinco, él retrocedió.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? ¿Ibas a intentar crear tu propio imperio de mierda?

—Infeliz —se movió de nuevo hacia el sillón, yo quité el seguro del arma y él se detuvo.

—Trece balas. Las necesarias para jugar un poco y… matarte.

—Ya sabes lo que le sucedió a Dante… ¿no es así?

Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y asentí.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo disfruté…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —parecía indignado.

—Eso no debería importarte. Tú también querías que él muriera… Pero mejor dime una cosa, Johansson. ¿Qué harás ahora que todo lo que ambicionabas se ha ido a la mierda? —burlé caminando hacia la puerta, Johansson me seguía con la mirada.

—Ese lugar era mío. ¡El lugar de Dante siempre debió ser mío! Ese maldito no era nada sin mí.

Reí irónico y me detuve frente a la puerta, Johansson me observaba con rabia.

—Claro, claro. Entonces decidiste traicionarlo y hacerle lo mismo que Nicholas.

—Iba a hacer justicia.

—¿Repitiendo lo que hizo? No lo creo, imbécil.

—¿Crees que eres mejor sólo por ser su maldito hijo? —bufó y caminó frente al sofá—. Tú no merecías ese lugar.

—No te preocupes. Ese lugar jamás me interesó.

—¿Y crees que si esto no hubiera pasado, no estarías ahí? Maldito bastardo. Debí haberte matado en cuanto pude. Porque sin mí, tú no hubieras sido nada.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Él intentó moverse y a cambio le disparé al hombro, se sujetó del sofá aprisionándose el hoyo del que comenzaba a brotar sangre.

—Tuviste mucha suerte —gruñó observándose la mano completamente manchada de sangre—. Pero recuerda, Tom. La suerte no llega dos veces.

—Lo mismo digo para ti. Ahora nadie estará para salvarte el trasero de nuevo.

—¡Infeliz! —gritó volviéndose hacia mí—. ¡No sabes cómo te detesto, maldito bastardo! Desde el momento en el que te tuve cerca. Eras tan igual a la mierda de tu padre…

—¡Te creí mi amigo! ¡Confié en ti!

—¡Merecías sufrir! ¡Para eso Dante te condujo a este mundo. Para eso quería que fueras como él! ¡Una maldita réplica de suya!

No lo vi venir. En cuestión de segundos sentí sus manos sobre las mías forcejeando por el control del arma, levantó la pierna golpeándome las costillas, la cicatriz dolió, lo empujé y el arma resbaló de ambas manos y se disparó hacia la pared al caer al piso, él se volvió para tomarla y yo le di un puñetazo en la nuca que lo hizo tambalear, lo tomé de la camisa y lo halé con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre la mesita de noche a un lado del sofá, ésta se rompió debajo de su espalda y yo ataqué con patadas. Una tras otra.

—¡Confié en ti, hijo de puta!

Él haló mi pierna haciéndome caer al piso, luego me tomó del tobillo con intenciones de lastimarme pero advirtiendo su idea le di una patada a la cara, él se apartó cubriéndose la nariz y yo me moví para atacarle de nuevo.

—¡Ese era mi propósito! —gritó mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía. Yo sujeté mi abdomen, el dolor era intenso—. Que confiaras, que nunca sospecharas de mí… ¿qué no se te hace familiar?

Lo miré, Johansson apretaba la herida en su hombro mientras se mofaba.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Tom. Eres un maldito niño ingenuo que creyó en las mentiras de la ramera de tu padre. ¿Alguna vez creíste que Amber te elegiría a ti?

—Hijo de…

Me fui a golpearle, Johansson esquivó mi primer puñetazo sujetándome del brazo y empujándome. Él volvió a retroceder hacia las habitaciones. Sonreía. Ante él parecía un maldito principiante torpe. Toqué mi abdomen, la línea que unía mi piel palpitaba y dolía, dolía demasiado.

—Está bien, lo admito. Amber te había elegido a ti —él rió intentando alejarse de mí—. Pero ¿qué crees?, hice que eligiera mis propósitos.

—¿Qué? —mi voz tembló al escuchar sus palabras, él soltó a reír.

—Como lo escuchaste, idiota. Yo sabía desde hace mucho que ustedes eran amantes… pero supe esperar para el mejor momento —rió con autosuficiencia—. Esa maldita zorra se vio obligada a hablar, a soltarle a Dante todo cuanto le dije…

Me estaba jodiendo, eso no podía ser cierto.

—No…, no. Tú no pudiste…

—…Amber se creyó mejor que yo, quiso buscarte y huir. Pero no contaba con que te mandaría lejos, incomunicado de todos. Si no… ¿por qué crees que extraviaste tu celular? —volvió a burlarse—. Las casualidades no existen muchacho.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Él intentó esquivarme pero el golpe al estómago le hizo tambalear, compartimos golpes, ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Estaba lleno de ira, rabia, con un terrible sentimiento de culpa, mi pecho dolía, por un instante quise volver a aquel lugar y encontrarme con Bill, arrojarme a sus pies y suplicar perdón.

Me miraba como un estúpido pretendiendo golpear al hombre que me enseñó todos aquellos trucos que ahora me fallaban. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Humillarme más? ¿Demostrarme a mí mismo lo deplorable y estúpido que era?

—Estás solo, Tom —gruñó él mientras forcejeábamos—. Estás malditamente ¡solo!

Le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo tomé de la nuca y estrellé su rostro contra mi rodilla repetidas veces, un gemido ahogado me indicó su dolor. Avanzó un par de pasos intentando sostenerse de la pared, con el codo le golpeé la espalda haciéndole caer de rodillas, él se giró y me recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago, me sostuve abrazando mi adolorido abdomen y, en cuanto él intentó ponerse de pie, yo lo pateé contra la pared, Johansson se sujetó como pudo y tomó uno de los cuadros con pinturas surrealistas, mismas que él alguna vez había comprado para el departamento y lo estrelló contra mí. Me cubrí, sin embargo el impacto me hizo tropezar y caer, Johansson lo notó bien y me pateó obligándome a ponerme boca arriba, puso su pie sobre mi abdomen haciendo que el dolor se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo dejándome casi sin respirar.

—Estás tan solo como Dante quiso que estuvieras —levantó la pierna y dio un fuerte pisotón contra mi ser, las descargas de dolor me dejaron inmóvil. Grité de inmediato—. Porque… ¿te digo un secreto más, niño estúpido? —rió y repitió la misma tortura, aferré mis manos a su tobillo y él se apartó, el dolor me paralizaba por completo, claramente podía sentir la sangre inundarme por dentro—. Dante te quería para él. Te había vigilado por tanto tiempo que terminaste siendo una necesidad más que un simple capricho —caminó hacia el sillón y cerró la maleta, intenté levantarme pero el volvió a patearme la espalda dejándome boca abajo en el piso—. Él me mandó a reclutarte, pero con tu madre de por medio las cosas iban a ser complicadas.  
»¿Sabes qué hice para lanzarte a manos de tu padre?

El dolor me dejaba sin poder respirar, el sudor frío cubrió mi cabeza, sus palabras me daban miedo, me hacían sentir escalofríos dejándome como un idiota rendido a sus pies.

Sin escapatoria, Tom, sin escapatoria.

Él pisó mi hombro pegándome de cara contra el piso, reñí y él bufó con actitud victoriosa.

—Yo maté a tu madre, Tom —de inmediato toda la mierda vivida en esos días explotó en mí en una llamarada de sentimientos encontrados, Johansson continuó y sus palabras entraban en mi cabeza como abejas picoteando a su presa—. Ella se había negado a entregarte, y la ahorqué…, no sabes cómo sufrió —su voz era tan malditamente divertida, burlona, hiriente—. El dinero no sirvió de nada, no lo quiso. Así que decidí dejarla en el árbol para que pareciera un maldito suicidio —rió aplicando más peso sobre mí—. Qué ironía tenerte conmigo años después y saber sobre tu remordimiento por la muerte de tu mami.

Él se burló y yo me removí, y aferré a su tobillo de nuevo, enterré las uñas, él volvió a apartarse y rodé apartándome de él, al reincorporarme me topé con el cañón de la pistola frente a mí, el dolor y la ira eran demasiados, mi cuerpo temblaba y ya no distinguía si era por sus golpes o sus palabras.

—Ni se te ocurra mover un solo músculo —amenazó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sin despegar la mirada de mí—. ¿Sabes, Tom? Fuiste un estúpido al creer que podrías matarme. Todo lo que eres, todo lo que sabes, es por mí. Y frente a mí, no eres más que una simple basura.

Me puse de pie y él disparó, rápidamente corrí hasta la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina y me lancé hacia el otro lado, las balas rebotaron en la pared y escuché sus pasos alejarse, el corría hacia las escaleras.

Tomé el que era su arma y corrí hacia la puerta, me detuve intentando lidiar con el dolor de abdomen, mientras lo miraba desaparecer cuesta abajo por las escaleras. Emprendí la persecución de nuevo, me asomé y vi que él cruzaba la calle hacia su automóvil. Para cuando encendí el mío Johansson había dado vuelta en la esquina, aceleré sin importarme nada, ese hombre no debía escapar, no, mientras pueda evitarlo.

El auto negro, sin placas se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, me llevaba ventaja y yo aceleraba más y más, deseando tenerlo entre mis manos y poder hacerlo pagar. Ahora todo el peso del dolor, del odio y del pasado caían sobre mí y me aplastaban cruelmente. No, no podía con eso, esto era mucho más grande que yo.

Aceleré y choqué la cajuela un par de veces, Johansson comenzó a disparar hacia mí sin éxito, giró en una glorieta adornada por una enorme estatua de forma abstracta y tomó dirección a la calle que nos llevaba al Inferno.

Imaginaba sus malditas manos tocando a mi madre, dejando las cosas tal cual yo las había encontrado horas después, su maldita sonrisa al darse cuenta que su cometido estaba por lograrse, todo lo que pensó después de haberme dejado en el "Claro". Las amenazas a Bill… Maldita sea, él se había dedicado a joderlo todo.

Íbamos separados por una ligera diferencia, continuaba chocándolo y ladeando el vehículo hacia el lado derecho, a pocos metros se encontraba un antiguo expendio de comida rápida, abandonado desde los 80's. Al sentir los vidrios de mi auto reventar frente a mí decidí dispararle las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Los autos se frenaban, hacían sonar sus claxons y las personas se apartaban de las orillas de las aceras mientras nos veían venir, la calle, incluso, parecía más estrecha para nosotros, Johansson había intentado mezclarse con otros automóviles sin embargo cada movimiento era repetido por mí.

La esquina se acercaba y disparé hacia una de sus llantas traseras, el humo salió y el auto zigzagueó golpeando a un taxi y luego a una camioneta. Lo impacté desde atrás, ambos perdimos el control y Johansson subió a la acera estrellándose contra el concreto del edificio, toda la parte delantera del auto se encogió por el impacto, el enorme ventanal, en donde solían exhibir las ofertas del día, cayó sobre el auto. Choqué metros después con un poste de luz, sin esperar a más, saqué de la guantera otra pistola que había llevado desde el día que sucedió lo de Dante, y de inmediato bajé. El auto soltaba humo y las personas comenzaban a acercarse, el viejo ruso había abierto la puerta pero aún permanecía en el asiento, su cabeza estaba llenándose de sangre, al verme, de inmediato levantó el arma disparando al aire dos veces, la gente gritó y se apartó; se notaba aturdido.

—Maldito... Bastardo —gruñó tambaleando mientras salía del auto—. Voy a…

El clic que anunciaba el disparo no era más que un sonido vacío, Johansson palideció y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, estaba perdido.

—La suerte no llega dos veces, infeliz.

Se puso de pie para escapar y yo disparé directamente a su cabeza, dos balas que atravesaron su cráneo lanzando su cuerpo hacia atrás golpeando la puerta trasera del automóvil, Johansson se desvaneció directamente en el asfalto. Su sangre había salpicado los cristales rotos que permanecían en la ventana del auto, con rabia disparé hacia él hasta acabar las municiones, su cabeza quedó completamente desfigurada siendo una masa de sangre que se esparció en el asfalto.

Todo, todo cuanto hizo pasó por mi mente, imaginando cada paso, cada muerte, sus palabras mientras me enseñaba lo que según él era la vida. El rostro de mi madre…, si tan sólo esa tarde no me hubiera ido, si tan sólo jamás la hubiera dejado sola. Maldito seas, Tom, maldito seas…

El grito de la gente me volvió a la realidad, todos ahí me miraban aturdidos, inmóviles. Corrí, corrí en cuanto pude queriendo olvidar, alejándome de la gente, deseando perderme, morirme ahí mismo.

Odiaba el monstruo en el que Johansson y Dante me habían convertido, odiaba tanto el haber destrozado mi propia vida. Quise ir de regreso a Plagwitz, deseé que Bill estuviera bien, seguro, lejano a toda esa destrucción que yo estaba experimentando. Que por primera vez en su vida pudiera sentirse libre de cualquier atadura, libre del odio, de todo en cuanto yo me había empeñado en alejar de él.

Maldita sea, al final…, ¿quién terminó destruyendo a quién?

Entré en ese terreno abandonado, lleno de arbustos y grafitis mal hechos, crucé la pequeña barda de madera que alguna vez había ayudado a construir, la puerta que había sido forzada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, todo estaba destrozado, lleno de moho retratando el pasado de un par de fantasmas que se unían dentro de ese lugar. El olor a basura, podredumbre y humedad derrumbaron mis sentidos, mientras qu los cuadros y fotografías regados en el piso, rotos y llenos de lodo me hicieron sucumbir al dolor, a la soledad.

Me dejé caer contra la pared, frente a la pequeña chimenea que solíamos adornar cada año. Sentí el frío del caer de la noche, observé mis manos que temblaban, ahí comprendí todo cuanto había hecho. Me había quedado sin nada, sin pasado ni presente y quizás sin futuro. Estaba completamente deshecho.

Al menos Bill, al menos él…

Él quizás ya pueda ser libre ahora.


	31. Chapter 31

Existe el dolor físico…, y este.

Ese que no puedes localizar con exactitud, que te cala el fondo de tu ser y te destroza sin derramar una gota de sangre, el dolor que está ahí tan, pero tan fuerte que a veces olvidas que existe.

Ese dolor que a veces es más grande que el dolor mismo, ese que no se puede describir ni ejemplificar.

Esa clase de dolor sentía en esos instantes.

Mi muñeca palpitaba herida por las veces en las que había intentado sacarla de las esposas sin éxito, ese sentimiento me había agotado demasiado, tanto, que ahora me encontraba sobre mis rodillas, sujetado a las varillas oxidadas pensando en lo siguiente que haría Tom, en lo que pasaría si él no iba al lugar que pactamos y en lo que le pasaría si fuera atrapado.

No podía pensar en cómo escapar, no podía siquiera prestar atención al dolor en mi mano, la necesidad de ver a Tom a salvo podía más que cualquier cosa.

Quería verlo, suplicarle perdón, escapar, olvidarnos de Dante, de todos, absolutamente de todos. Empezar de nuevo, que él me enseñara a vivir, a ser yo mismo…, a olvidar.

Gritaba e intentaba agitar las varillas, una y otra vez, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y gotas negras caían sobre mis pantalones, por un instante comencé a considerar el tener un final ahí, en ese sitio abandonado por todos.

—Joder…

Otra voz irrumpió mis llantos, me volví hacia la entrada principal y me topé con el enorme hombre de anteojos y playera con el logo de Nirvana. Se notaba preocupado y al verme corrió hacia mí sacando una pequeña llave plateada de sus pantalones.

—Ese idiota… —balbuceó llegando hacia mí.

Lo miraba confuso, noté cómo él tomaba la llave y la llevó hacia las esposas, me quedé observando lo que hacía, él volvió a hablar:

—Tranquila, yo le di estas malditas esposas —sonrió levemente pero después de unos segundos volvió a la seriedad inicial, en cuanto me liberó me llevé la mano hacia mi pecho sujetándome para pasar el dolor—. ¿Estás bien? —yo de inmediato negué con la cabeza—. Me refiero a que si él te golpeó, o te hizo algo más.

«El hacerme ver lo mierda que soy, ¿cuenta?»

Negué de nuevo, Fénix me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras seguía refunfuñando por la actitud de Tom.

—Jamás pensé que él haría algo así. ¿Puedes caminar? —asentí y de inmediato comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida—. Me hizo jurar que no volvería pero, vamos, no podría permitir que ese inconsciente te dejara aquí. No sé lo que le hayas hecho o qué problemas tuvieron pero…, para dejar a una chica en un lugar como este… se necesita ser un verdadero infeliz.

—¿D-dónde está? —forcé mi voz, los efectos del llanto y los gritos me hacían sonar débil y torpe.

—No lo sé —comentó saliendo al camino techado con paredes llenas de grafitis, moho y carteles rotos, a lo lejos estaba la camioneta en donde habíamos llegado con Dante—. Él en realidad no dijo nada.

Miré hacia el gran complejo de edificios que se levantaba kilómetros después de donde nos encontrábamos, a lo lejos se encontraba la fábrica que habíamos elegido para acabar con todo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentirme tan cerca de él y de toda la destrucción que se avecinaba, llegamos hacia el auto y Fénix abrió la puerta, pude notar las manchas de sangre en la guantera. Pasé las manos por mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, sabía lo terrible que me veía, el rostro de Fénix me lo confirmaba.

—Vamos a las fábricas —pedí y él de inmediato negó con la cabeza caminando hacia el otro lado del auto.

—Nop. Me pareció que condujo hacia ahí. Y si te ve, te mata —entró al auto y sonó el claxon un par de veces recuperando mi atención—. Será mejor que vayas de nuevo a la ciudad.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Los problemas maritales los arreglarán después. Si pueden. Pero yo no voy a llevarte a ese lugar y arriesgarme a que cualquier cosa suceda.

—Tú no entiendes…

—Escucha, linda. —giró el cuerpo hacia mí y habló con seriedad—, ya he cumplido con mi acción buena del año. Es tu decisión si te quedas aquí o regresas a la ciudad.

Rápidamente abrí la puerta trasera y él me miró, ninguna de mis cosas estaban ahí. Maldita sea, Tom lo había pensado tan bien.

Durante el camino no dijimos ni una sola palabra. No hacía falta más, Fénix lo había dejado claro, Tom estaba en un momento terrible y dejarlo solo a merced de todos, simplemente significaba una cosa…

Fénix me dejó en una gasolinera, no muy lejos de Plagwitz. Al bajar le agradecí de mala gana y él desapareció entre la distancia. Tardé unos segundos en ubicarme y, después de caminar un par de calles logré pedir prestado un celular con el pretexto de llamar a alguien pues me habían asaltado, la mujer que me proporcionó el móvil no lo dudó ni un segundo al ver mi condición.

Llamé al departamento de policía exigiendo hablar con el detective Dawson, luego de varios minutos de discusión desesperada con el hombre detrás del teléfono, éste accedió a comunicarme con él. Al escuchar la voz de "Leo", rápidamente le dije en dónde me encontraba y el poco tiempo que quedaba para que los americanos cruzaran hacia Plagwitz.

Algo me decía que Tom estaba ahí, él corría peligro, con Dante, los americanos… consigo mismo.

"Leo" me dijo que le esperara ahí. Aquellos minutos fueron los más eternos que pude tener en mi vida. Por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez los diferentes escenarios en los que encontraría a Tom, todos me aterrorizaban y me hacían querer correr hacia donde sea que se encontrara.

Unas camionetas todo terreno pasaron rápidamente, yo corrí a esconderme en un pequeño callejón al lado de la florería en dónde vería a "Leo". El grito característico que acompañaba aquellas camionetas me alertó de quienes se trataba.

Esas malditas hienas estaban adelantándose.

Las siete camionetas pasaron una tras otra en una estampida que las personas no pudieron ignorar al pasar. Claramente se miraban las escopetas y armas que llevaban los hombres presumiendo a su paso. Salí mirando cómo se alejaban, quise correr tras ellas, miré a mi alrededor, ni Leo ni nadie de sus hombres se aparecían, mi corazón quería estallar, el terror de que ellos y Tom se encontraran me hacía temblar.

Estaba indeciso si ir o no, permanecí largo tiempo mirando hacia el horizonte en donde los autos se habían perdido. De repente sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros y de inmediato giré apartándome, "Leo" me calmó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mis lágrimas salieron de inmediato.

—Ellos, ellos… —tomé su mano y me moví ansiosamente apuntando hacia donde ellos se habían ido—. ¡Debemos ir!

—Amber, calma, calma —su voz siempre tranquila parecía lejana a la situación—. Lo tenemos bajo control, ahí los estarán esperando. Ahora, por favor —un par de hombres bajaron de una camioneta—, ve con los señores a…

—¡No! —grité desesperado—, debo ir…

—… esto es peligroso, Amber —él volvió a sujetarme, yo me aparté bruscamente—. Estás complicando las cosas, ve con los señores que no tengo tiempo que perder.

Él caminó hacia el auto pero yo lo tomé del brazo.

—No lo entiendes. Hay alguien más ahí dentro, debo hacer que salga antes de…

—¿Qué? —Irrumpió mis palabras, volvió a tomarme de los hombros— ¿Llevaste a alguien sabiendo lo que pasaría?

—Yo… —me sentí un estúpido al mirar el rostro aturdido de Leo, jamás pensé que las cosas se complicaran de esta manera—. Él…, detiene a Dante en la fábrica. Si no llegamos a tiempo los americanos van a matarlo.

—Mierda —pasó las manos por su cara con un nuevo semblante de preocupación.

—Debemos hacer que salga de ahí…, por favor…

Tomó unos segundos mirándome fijamente en mi desesperación, luego con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a los hombres que volvieran al auto. Él asintió y se dirigió al auto.

—Está bien… pero tú te quedas conmigo. —apuntó antes de entrar al auto.

Las personas se apartaban y los autos iban a toda velocidad entre el camino pedregoso que dirigía a las fábricas de Plagwitz, Leo hablaba por el radio con su equipo dándoles instrucciones mientras yo intentaba contener las lágrimas de arrepentimiento por todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

«Tom, por favor…»

—Rodeen el área y bloqueen cualquier tipo de salida, necesito hombres en los alrededores… Sí. Disparen si es necesario —bajó el radio y suspiró preocupado—. Joder —él golpeó el volante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esos malditos… están esparciéndose por toda la zona Parece que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y tratan de distraernos mientras otro grupo…

Su silencio me desconcertó, limpié mis lágrimas y él negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a atacar la fábrica —musitó mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—¡No!

—¡Ellos están ahí, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos de nuevo!

—¡Hay alguien ahí dentro! —grité desesperado, Leo me miró furioso.

—Esos malditos están a punto de escaparse y no voy a arriesgarme a perderlos de nuevo sólo por…

Algo rompió la llanta del auto haciendo a Leo perder el control por varios metros, los disparos casi hacen chocar al otro auto. Bajé mi cabeza mientras los gritos y la balacera comenzaban, "Leo" habló por el radio antes de bajar del auto y cubrirnos detrás de este.

Habíamos pasado cerca de un edificio en donde los americanos se habían escondido, "Leo" sacó su arma mientras me mantenía a su lado, los otros dos hombres bajaron del auto disparando en contra de aquellos que nos atacaban y se cubrían entre el enorme edificio frente a nosotros.

El terreno era sumamente grande, detrás nuestro había un ancho espacio de una antigua carretera y una zona con casas cubiertas por la espesa vegetación, frente a nosotros estaba lo que fue una fábrica maderera con hoyos en las paredes y autos estacionados como escudos.

Los americanos se asomaban y disparaban contra nosotros, de inmediato las patrullas aparecieron y los oficiales alemanes contraatacaron, Leo me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia una de las camionetas, los policías corrieron hacia el edificio mientras los americanos lanzaban granadas de humo evitando que se acercaran.

¿En qué jodido problema me había metido al intentar mezclar todo esto?, nos agachamos detrás de la camioneta y cubrí mi cabeza mientras Leo daba instrucciones y contraatacaba.

Me arrodillé, sin saber qué hacer o qué vendría a continuación. La desesperación se había apoderado de mí haciéndome perder el control de mis emociones. "Leo" me puso un chaleco antibalas e ignorando mi estado volvió al refuego. Mientras los policías formaban barricadas, los disparos se hacían más sonoros, e inclusive me pareció escuchar helicópteros a lo lejos, "Leo" me tomó del brazo y caminamos cubriéndonos con los autos, con ayuda de la misma policía subimos a una camioneta que recién desocupaban para él, a lo lejos pude ver la explosión de una pequeña bomba de gas que habían lanzado los americanos contra las camionetas que recién llegaban.

Los policías con sus escudos iban cercando la propiedad mientras "Leo" encendió el auto y aceleró alejándonos de ahí, miré hacia atrás el caos del cual nos alejábamos y el nudo en la garganta me impidió articular palabra. Lo que estaba presenciando era horroroso. Si Tom no pudo escapar… de seguro…

¿Qué le había hecho, maldita sea? Sabía que yo solo no podría acabar con Dante, sin embargo el hacerlo parte de mi odio, de mi venganza sólo llevó a Tom al infierno que inicialmente me pertenecía.

Si tan sólo no hubiera mezclado a Tom en todo esto, si tan sólo mi maldito egoísmo no me hubiera cegado, si tan sólo…, si tan sólo todo hubiera sido distinto.

Me odié y odié a Amber por haber seguido sus objetivos sin importarle siquiera la existencia de Tom.

¿Por qué no pude prevenir el peligro? ¿Por qué no tomé mis maletas y desaparecí cuando era oportunidad? ¿Por qué tuve que acercarme a él?

Daría mi vida por que Tom estuviese bien, a salvo, sin todo el odio y desprecio que le provocó el saber tantas verdades sobre su vida. Quería volver el tiempo, desaparecer de su camino, alejarme, huir de toda esta destrucción en la que se había convertido mi vida, esa misma destrucción que lo estaba arruinando a él.

¿Por qué siempre hacía daño a mi alrededor?

Miré mis manos llenas de óxido y tierra, ahí me di cuenta de lo infeliz que era, tan infeliz y maldito como Dante. Pude ver, al fin, lo que jamás había visto en tantos años; en un respiro de ese aire contaminado lleno de odio y codicia, vi todo lo que tenía frente a mí. Mis lágrimas salieron en mayor cantidad; estaba maldito, maldito por Dante, por tantas cosas que hice…, que hicimos para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Era una extensión, una jodida extensión de lo que Dante era, de lo que él creó, de todo cuanto él tocó. Yo era la materialización de ese infernal odio que lo destruía todo a su paso, ese mismo odio que le destruyó y que arrastró a Tom a su paso.

Yo debía pagar al igual que él.

Ambos éramos la misma basura, formados del mismo odio, guiados al mismo fin.

Por eso Tom jamás tuvo esperanza alguna conmigo. Por eso el sueño de huir y olvidar sólo se quedó en un pasaje idílico en mi mente perdida.

«Tom, perdóname».

Inconscientemente había unido mis manos en un ruego insistente. Quizás ambos seamos los monstruos que Dante siempre quiso, pero él no podía terminar aquí, no de esta manera.

Pude ver el edificio rodeado de policías, los autos sin placa estaban aparcados alrededor del terreno con algunos hombres muertos, salpicaduras de sangre y quemaduras, señales del uso de pequeñas bombas que también llevaban los policías. Un enorme cartel de madera estaba en la tierra y era pisado por los oficiales que rápidamente salían del edificio, ellos subían uno por uno a los americanos a las furgonetas, pude contar cinco que estaban con un considerable número de hombres esposados en su interior.

«Quizá todo esté perdido ahora…»

Salí de la camioneta y corrí hacia la fábrica, atravesé la cinta de restricción y fui detenido por un par de brazos fuertes mientras otros dos hombres se interpusieron en mi camino. Luché por apartarme pero ellos insistían en calmarme. Me llevaron de nuevo a la camioneta y mis ojos no podían apartarse de la entrada, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los hombres que salían de ahí, Leo, quien iba delante de mí, alcanzó a ver la acción y en cuanto fui detenido, él entró al edificio. Segundos después un hombre de tatuajes en los brazos, botas industriales y parche en el ojo derecho fue escoltado a una de las furgonetas que aguardaban en el camino; de inmediato entré en pánico al sentir la mirada de Kaz hacia mí, acusatoria, llena de ira, desvié el rostro y caminé rodeando la camioneta tratando de escudarme con esta.

¿Qué pretendía hacer? Ahora me daba igual si ese hombre escapaba, tomaba un arma y la descargaba contra mí, tal vez sea eso lo mínimo que merezca. No me importaba si él u otro me mataba…, eso ya no importaba ya.

Mierda, sólo quería saber si Tom estaba ahí dentro…

Volví a intentar escabullirme pero volvieron a sujetarme, ellos me condujeron hasta una de las ambulancias que ya estaban aparcadas cerca del edificio, mi necesidad de verlo podía más que cualquier cosa, luchaba contra ellos intentando apartarme, de repente sentí un pinchazo y las voces se volvieron distantes, ajenas a todo lo que rondaba por mi mente. Momentos después alguien tomó mi mano y la descarga de dolor me recorrió hasta la espalda, gemí apartando mi mano, ahí noté lo morada e inflamada que se veía, la mujer que me atendía volvió a tocarme con más delicadeza poniendo un ungüento mientras parecía hablarme.

Esto se había ido a la mierda.

* * *

Estaba en una banca en el hospital, horas antes había despertado del sedante que me habían inyectado, mi muñeca izquierda estaba vendada y una manta me cubría del ambiente frío del lugar, era aproximadamente la media noche cuando Leo apareció, caminó hacia mí y tomó asiento a mi lado, permanecimos en silencio hasta que lo volteé a ver.

—A Dante lo torturaron desde antes que llegaran los _Black Mark_ a la fábrica, ellos sólo llegaron para degollarlo y poner fin a su rivalidad…, del otro hombre no encontramos nada.

Bajé la mirada, "Leo" lanzó un suspiro y reclinó la espalda en la silla, estiró el brazo apoyándolo en la silla de al lado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de quién se trataba?

—¿Qué?

—Su hijo, ¿cierto? El heredero de toda su mierda. Fue el que lo llevó hasta ahí.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

Él sonrió y me miró irónico.

—¿Recuerdas de qué se trata mi trabajo? Tarde o temprano me entero de todo.

Volvimos a permanecer en silencio a lo que "Leo" reanudó la conversación.

—Después de todo le conviene haber desaparecido. Al final del día encontramos demasiados cargos en su contra, sólo por sus falsos atentados contra Dante…

—…él sólo quería hacer justicia —argumenté con voz débil. Intentaba esconder lo duro que era para mí hablar de él.

—De manera equivocada —me miró directamente a los ojos—. Amber…, lamento tanto lo que pasó.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y de inmediato pasé la mano para evitar las demás, "Leo" apartó su mirada de mí comprendiendo mi incomodidad.

—¿Por qué soy tan estúpido cuando estoy contigo? —bufó negado con la cabeza—, jamás debí acceder a llevarte a ese lugar.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—Amber —respondió de inmediato—, ¿entiendes la gravedad de eso? Pudieron matarte.

—Tenía que hacerlo… —repetí conteniendo las lágrimas—, si él hubiese estado ahí… —jadeé volviendo a limpiar mis lágrimas—, tú jamás lo entenderías.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar lejos de él, "Leo" me siguió.

—Amber…, ¡Amber!

Me tomó del brazo y yo débilmente me detuve girando hacia él, caí entre sus brazos aferrándome fuertemente a su chaqueta mientras mis lágrimas volvían a salir, llenas de dolor y miedo.

—Al fin ha terminado, Amber… Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

* * *

Días después los medios estallaron dando a conocer todo lo que había sucedido, pude ver en las noticias y periódicos el cómo la ciudad había sufrido ciertos estragos de la persecución con los americanos, el centro de la ciudad había sido balaceado ante el paso de esos malditos y las propiedades de Dante que fueron quemadas afectaron varios terrenos a su alrededor. Sin embargo eso no era nada que no pudiese arreglarse en un par de días. De los civiles, no había ningún muerto ni mucho menos herido, todo lo demás se traducía a pérdidas materiales y pugna por las propiedades que habían sido de Dante.

En esos mismos días un último atentado había ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad, a pocas calles de lo que había sido el Inferno. Habían atacado a un hombre a plena luz del día, según los medios, éste había sido perseguido por varios kilómetros antes de estrellarse en un antiguo establecimiento de comida rápida, después de ello fue asesinado por siete balas a quemarropa destrozando su cabeza por completo. El hombre fue identificado como Johansson Smirnov mientras que su atacante no fue reconocido por nadie, sin embargo las personas que presenciaron semejante suceso pudieron dar ciertas referencias del hombre que huyó en cuanto hubo terminado con la vida del ruso.

«Tom…»

Sabía que se trataba de él, sabía a la perfección que Tom no podía dejar pasar todas las cosas que Johansson había hecho, en especial a él.

Todo sucedía tan rápido que la angustia por el "nuevo prófugo de la justicia" no era más que la preocupación por seguir viviendo en este lugar y ser encontrado por alguno de los miembros del concejo, que a estas alturas ya sabrán, o se imaginarán, quién fue el traidor en todo este maldito juego.

A falta de Johansson, el odio del concejo sería todo mío.

Maldita sea, los hombres de Dante eran tantos que de seguro deberán haberse escondido para luego buscar la manera de redimir el nombre de su jefe, o puede que los socios del concejo ya hayan puesto manos a la obra en buscarme y… Esta estúpida paranoia comenzaba a desesperarme. Pasaba los días encerrado en el departamento, la comida se me había acabado y el contacto con las personas se había hecho nulo. Habían pasado apenas cinco días de todo lo sucedido y yo me sentía tan enfermo y al borde de la locura como si aquello fuese un tormento de décadas.

No podía continuar así, debía deshacerme de ese miedo que consumía mi ser y comenzaba a deteriorarme poco a poco.

Todo había acabado, ¿cierto?, debía hacerme a la idea de que así era, a partir de ahora.

* * *

—Y ahí fueron mis zapatos de 5,000€ —Sasha bufó cruzándose de brazos, Carlo se detuvo en la acera observando el edificio de tres niveles totalmente quemado.

—Ahí se fueron tantas cosas… —comentó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Me había reunido con ellos pues Carlo había insistido al grado de pasar al departamento a sacarme del infernal encierro al que me había confinado, por un instante le agradecí la iniciativa pues el volver a pisar la calle era una de mis constantes pesadillas que no iba a ser capaz de superar por mi cuenta.

Estábamos en la acera de frente al edificio. Habíamos decidido pasar por el Inferno para ver el desastre en el que se había convertido, ahí nos dimos cuenta que en este caso los medios no exageraban y el edificio había quedado hecho mierda, totalmente inservible a menos que alguien se quiera gastar una fortuna en reconstruirlo.

Eso significaba que al haber desaparecido el Inferno…, nosotros ya éramos libres.

—Toda mi carrera ahí se fue a la mierda —Sasha gruñó mientras masticaba el chicle que había sacado desde el restaurante—. Y ahora… ¿qué será de nosotras?

—No entiendo tu pregunta —Carlo comentó suavemente—, yo ya tengo planes…

—¡Perra! —ella le dio un golpe al brazo escotado de Carlo—, y ¿cuándo pensabas decirme?

Él soltó una ligera sonrisa y agitó su melena rizada.

—Cuando todo estuviera confirmado, cariño.

Guié mi atención hacia ellos, ahora Sasha estaba de espaldas al Inferno mientras miraba con curiosidad a Carlo.

—¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? —pregunté interesado.

—¡Aprovechar! —sonrió ampliamente hacia nosotros—. Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida, chicas. Ahora que soy libre quiero experimentar esa libertad de otras maneras…, irme de aquí, trabajar en otras cosas, conocer gente…, alejarme de esta vida de mierda y formarme una nueva, una verdadera vida.

Sus ojos brillaban, en verdad él había esperado por esto. Sonreí ante sus palabras y Sasha giró los ojos.

—Ash, mientras no te vuelvas una señora aburrida y persignada, seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres reímos y Carlo le dio un ligero empujón a Sasha que saltaba en risas.

—Y tú, ¿qué harás, eh? —preguntó Carlo poniendo las manos en la caderas, Sasha se encogió de hombros.

—Veré con quién liarme en lo que consigo otro lugar en donde trabajar…

—¿Seguirás en esto? —pregunté a lo que ella asintió de inmediato.

—Obviamente —movió las manos al estilo Beyoncé—, el libertinaje y el sexo son mi vida. No podría cambiar eso aunque quisiera.

Volvimos a reír y por un instante mis ojos volvieron a la estructura achicharrada del Inferno.

—Y tú, niña bonita, ¿qué harás ahora? —Sasha lanzó la pregunta hacia mí, por un instante me quedé sin aire.

Intercalé miradas entre ellos dos mientras la pregunta flotaba por mi mente, ¿qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué diablos harás de tu maldita vida ahora que todo está acabado?

—No lo sé.

—¡Cómo que no sabes! —Carlo exclamó—, chica, esta es tu oportunidad de buscar otras cosas. Piensa en lo que alguna vez te dije…

—Oh, vamos, déjala, quizás Amber sea otra alma perdida como yo.

—¡Tú no tienes remedio! —soltó Carlo moviendo las manos.

Reí, tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad, Carlo miró la hora de su reloj y con un gesto de sorpresa comenzó a mover las manos hacia nosotros.

—Chicas, debo irme —se volvió hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sasha preguntó.

—Tengo cita con una persona. Voy a vender mi casa y con ello me iré a París…

—¡París! —exclamó la mujer.

—El lugar del romanticismo eterno… —mencionó Carlo en un suspiro ilusionado.

Mi móvil sonó, un extraño nerviosismo se posó en mi pecho hasta que vi que se trataba de "Leo", él necesitaba que fuera al departamento de policía pues tenía algo sumamente importante sobre qué hablar. Sin más me despedí de ambos y tomé un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible, imaginándome las posibles noticias que él podría darme.

* * *

—¿Qué tal va esa mano? —preguntó al tiempo que salía de la oficina, yo me detuve y la agité frente a su cara.

—¿Qué no ves? Todo bien —sonreí moviendo los dedos de mi mano vendada—, por fortuna el esguince no fue tan grave.

—Me alegra —devolvió la sonrisa y un par de oficiales pasaron saludándole de lejos, él devolvió con un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos permanecimos callados un momento—. Amber…, supongo que has de saber que en conjunto al operativo que tuvimos para capturar a esos malditos, también atendimos el caso de Dante y sus propiedades—asentí levemente—. Hace un par de días terminamos de ubicar los cinco establecimientos en donde efectuaban la trata de personas y…, encontré algo que puede interesarte.

Él sonrió y movió la mano indicándome a que le siguiera, yo aún sin comprender caminé tras él. "Leo" me condujo por el pasillo en donde se encontraban otras oficinas de donde entraban y salían las secretarias y oficiales.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté intrigado.

Él entró a una oficina dejando la puerta abierta, la luz estaba apagada, ahí habían varios monitores y computadoras que eran los únicos que iluminaban la habitación; también habían grabadoras y folders regados por el escritorio, "Leo" se detuvo frente a éste y al gran espejo de doble vista que ocupaba casi toda la pared.

—Velo por ti mismo…

Al asomarme, en medio de la habitación blanca, en la mesa de metal, hablando con un par de oficiales se encontraba un joven con melena rubia alborotada; mi corazón saltó en latidos agitados, miré a "Leo" con la boca abierta, él asintió tranquilamente y volví los ojos al interior de la habitación.

—Viktor…

Puse la mano sobre el helado vidrio. Un conjunto de emociones se amontonaron en mi pecho; las lágrimas salieron por sí solas al notarlo más delgado y con la mirada fatigada, tenía el labio roto haciendo más cruda la expresión de su rostro que era totalmente distinta a la que yo había conocido. Hablaba con los oficiales, ellos parecían entretenerlo con una charla tranquila, al verle de esa manera, por un instante mis miedos se disiparon totalmente

Él, estaba ahí.

—Después de lo sucedido, Dante lo dejó con sus hombres y fue sometido a una terrible tortura. Al ver que permanecía vivo, él decidió enviarlo a ese centro de prostitución pues le pareció mejor tortura que matarlo. Lo encontramos en esa casa de citas que se especializaba en tratar con menores. Es un chico muy listo, nos ayudó a calmar a los demás niños… —suspiró mientras lo observaba—. En cuanto lo trajimos, nos habló de ti… —ambos nos miramos—, estaba muy preocupado e insistió a que te vayamos a ayudar. Supe que eras tú pues nos dio una descripción exhaustiva sobre tu persona, casi podría decir que estuviste a su cargo el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

—Espera… —bufé mientras trataba de limpiar mis lágrimas—, ¿acaso él te mencionó…?

—Sí —interrumpió—. Me dijo lo que Dante les hizo.

Lo miré por unos instantes, de repente la vergüenza me azotó y bajé la mirada.

—Yo… —desvié la cara y caminé hacia el rincón, al lado de la puerta—, no pude hacer nada por él…

Cubrí mi rostro mientras las imágenes de esa noche volvían a mi mente con todo y el dolor físico de cada uno de los golpes hechos por Dante. El aire se hizo escaso en mis pulmones, esos malditos recuerdos volvían a torturarme. De repente, "Leo" me tomó de los hombros situándose frente a mí.

—Quise protegerlo, y sólo lo puse en peligro… —gemí entre mis manos.

—Oye. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar —"Leo" apartó mis manos—. Amber…, sé lo difícil que debe de ser pero, ahora sólo queda continuar. Ese muchacho te aprecia. No lo decepciones.

Recordé todas las veces en las que deseé que alguien remotamente entrara al bar y me sacara de ahí, que por algún golpe de suerte alguna de las mujeres con las que convivía a diario me tratara de manera amable. Mil veces rogué hasta el cansancio poder escapar, tener la oportunidad que hoy a Viktor se le presentaba.

Si tan sólo hubiera escapado de ese lugar, de las garras de Rouge y de mi propio odio, quizás el sentido de la vida fuese distinto para mí.

Pero nada de eso fue así. Al menos no para mí. En cambio, el corazón noble de Viktor fue el que hizo esa diferencia, ese noble corazón que perdí en el momento en el que vi morir a mi madre a manos del maldito de Dante.

—¿Entrarás? —"Leo" preguntó; pude notar que los oficiales se despedían del chico.

Lo miré fijamente y esa pequeña sonrisa que esbozó antes de que los uniformados salieran me hizo comprender tantas cosas, que aquel instante me pareció toda una eternidad llena de verdades que parecían estar ocultas dentro de mi mente.

Negué con la cabeza y vi salir a los policías, estos saludaron y se retiraron de la habitación. Volví la mirada a "Leo":

—Creo que será mejor así. No quisiera recordarle malos momentos.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asentí repetidas veces mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. Volví a perder la mirada en ese joven que en poco tiempo me había enseñado el valor de tantas cosas. Toqué el vidrio en una despedida silenciosa, las lágrimas ya no salieron.

—¿Qué será de él? —pregunté.

—Así como con los demás menores, Viktor será devuelto a su familia. En su caso, investigamos y logramos encontrar a sus abuelos, ellos viven en un pequeño distrito rural cerca de Baviera. De hecho no tardan y vienen por él.

—Esa es una gran noticia.

—¿Se puede? —una mujer joven de anteojos y risos cobrizos se asomó en la puerta, ambos volvimos hacia ella—. Ya llegaron.

—Háganlos pasar —"Leo" indicó mientras salíamos de la habitación—. Ahora los alcanzo.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y salió a la recepción, Leo y yo caminamos de nuevo por el pasillo.

—Gracias —dije mientras íbamos de regreso a su oficina—, por lo que has hecho conmigo y…, con él.

—Es mi deber, al fin y al cabo. —sonrió.

En cuanto regresamos él fue directamente a tomar unos folders de su escritorio, yo me detuve al lado del pequeño estante con archivos y carpetas regordetas. Entre los documentos escorados por fechas y nombres estaba un periódico, lo tomé y leí mientras él volvía a acercarse a mí.

—Eres el tipo del año —lo miré y él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso dicen.

—No era para menos. Capturar a los mayores hijos de puta de la mafia tanto americana como alemana no te hace cualquier tipo.

—Debo admitir que eso no se hubiera logrado si tú no hubieras cooperado.

—Olvídalo —golpeé su pecho con el periódico y él lo tomó—, el mérito es todo tuyo.

El ánimo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, nos quedamos en silencio y yo caminé hacia la puerta.

—Amber… —lo volteé a ver de inmediato—, ten —"Leo" arrojó el periódico sobre el estante y extendió una tarjeta hacia mí, me acerqué un poco más y la tomé.

Intercalé miradas entre aquella tarjeta y los ojos avellana frente a mí.

—Al igual que esos muchachos, tú también necesitas superar todo lo que pasó…

—Ah, por favor… —extendí de nuevo la tarjeta, "Leo" insistió.

—…prométeme que lo intentarás. Es de los mejores —habló en un tono que pareció recordarme las órdenes que solía darme mi madre, de inmediato asentí recordando todo eso como un dulce momento—, sólo inténtalo. Por favor.

—Leo…

—Kale. —corrigió con una sonrisa, yo asentí ante mi torpeza.

—Kale —dije un poco avergonzado—, gracias.

Me acerqué y le di un beso muy cerca a los labios, me aparté y abrí la puerta, de inmediato me volví hacia él.

—Por cierto…, es Bill.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre.

Él sonrió con ese mismo tinte de formalidad y elegancia de siempre, unos hombres uniformados le abordaron y yo caminé para apartarme, él me dirigió una mirada y yo me despedí con un gesto con mi mano vendada. Le entregaron unos papeles y caminaron hacia la habitación donde estaba Viktor. Al observar el fondo del pasillo lo vi salir con el par de ancianos que habían ido por él. No esperé más. Salí de ahí.

Viktor había confiado en las personas hasta el último momento de su tortura. Lo que le diferenciaba de mí fue que nunca había sido contaminado por ese odio que siempre caracterizó este mundo. Ese clima de inmoralidad, inconsciencia, y desprecio hacia los demás, ese mundo en donde me formé, ese mismo mundo en donde nací y morí a la vez sólo para convertirme en uno más de aquellos que torturaban y hacían daño.

¿Qué era yo en estos momentos? Qué era yo caminando en una ciudad adornada de luces, ruidos y gente por doquier, en una sociedad que parecía poco a poco desecharme porque ciertamente yo no era uno de los suyos. Yo jamás les pertenecí porque ni siquiera me pertenecí a mí mismo.

Viktor había superado al pequeño Bill, a ese pequeño e indefenso niño que sólo pudo abrirle las puertas al dolor y al odio, y que por ello se destruyó junto con Dante, su pasado y su desprecio.

Quizás ya estaba predestinado a esto, quizás sólo haya sido cuestión de suerte. Sea de la manera que sea, el sentimiento de alegría podía más que la melancolía sentida durante todos los días anteriores, porque Viktor era libre, porque Viktor podría olvidar… porque él podría comenzar de nuevo con una familia, con amor.

«Comenzar…».

Si tan sólo supiera cómo hacerlo. Si tan sólo, joder, si tan sólo Tom estuviera aquí.

* * *

Sujeté la medalla de oro, mis lágrimas salieron en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Después de lo sucedido me había mudado a un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad para pasar los días en lo que decidía qué hacer. Las luces de los autos y el viento frío se colaban por las persianas, podía observar las sombras y destellos brillantes de cada auto que pasaba, me arranqué la gargantilla negra que siempre usaba, la primera que había tenido, el recuerdo de Rouge.

¿De qué me sirvió todo eso? Dante ahora estaba muerto pero yo seguía sin encontrar esa tranquilidad que algún día pensé tener. Estaba solo, marginado, olvidado por todos. Era inexistente, incluso para mí mismo.

Los días se volvieron semanas, semanas que pasaron y yo ni siquiera noté su marcha por mí. La soledad, que era la única que parecía apiadarse de mi deplorable persona, solía hacerme ver cuán infeliz era, y el cómo moría cada día sin esperanza alguna a nada.

Lo odiaba, odiaba el día, la noche, el ruido, las personas, mi pasado, mi futuro, odiaba ese maldito monstruo en el que me había convertido…

Arrojé al piso los billetes y me dejé caer de rodillas, en medio de esa nada que era la vieja habitación. Amber lo había hecho de nuevo. Grité apoyando las manos sobre el piso. Lloraba de impotencia, de odio a mí mismo por no poder evitar nada de lo que hacía.

«Idiota, idiota, idiota», me dije gimoteando de rabia. Era tan patético que tenía que seguir citándome con los hombres que solían visitar el Inferno. Los buscaba, los encantaba y hacía que pasaran tiempo conmigo pero, no era por el dinero, ni la compañía, ni las ganas de liarme con alguien para que me sacara de esa eterna maldición en la que vivía. Cada día me repetía que sería el último, que no lo volvería a hacer, que no lo necesitaba… y cada noche era todo lo contrario.

Me sentía en un círculo vicioso el cual parecía no tener fin.

Quería que esto acabara, acabara ya.

Volví a aferrarme al dije de oro, y ahí fue cuando pude comprenderlo todo, justo en ese instante en que mi mente viajó al pasado y se encadenó a ello, justo cuando recordé lo que se siente ser humillado, golpeado e insultado… lo comprendí.

Amber, la maldita zorra creada por Dante, su consejera, su cómplice. La peor creación que pudo haber provocado; era quien parecía atormentarme ahora que Dante no estaba. Y lo vi. Ahí vislumbré que todo lo que ahora me hacía a mí mismo era similar a lo que Dante siempre me obligó. Cosas que siempre detesté y aborrecí a lo largo de mi vida…

Amber era igual a Dante.

Amber era su aliada.

Sólo ella podía odiarlo.

Por lo tanto y por obvias razones…

Amber tenía que morir. Al igual que todos esos recuerdos, al igual que el mismo Dante.

El sonido del móvil me despertó, había llorado hasta quedarme dormido, los ojos me ardían y sentía las piernas entumecidas.

«Linda. Te veo al medio día, en el lugar de siempre…»

El mensaje me hizo levantar la cabeza del suelo, miré la hora y noté que apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar. La ventana estaba abierta y el frío de la mañana me había provocado un fuerte dolor de garganta, me levanté, arrojé los tacones y cerré las ventanas. Perezosamente me di un baño y me arreglé como de costumbre. Casi en automático e ignorando el cansancio de mi cuerpo me dirigí a la puerta, «¿qué estás haciendo?», la mente me gritó y mi mano quedó aferrada a la perilla sin poder hacer movimiento alguno.

¿Por qué pretendía engañarme?, cualquier cosa que hiciera, nada iba cambiar el vacío, el dolor, la constante agonía en la que ahora vivía. Me sentía un títere de mis propios impulsos, un monstruo que seguía buscando algo que ya no podía tener.

Amber, mi odio, mis propias fuerzas ahora me destruían.

Grité forzándome a soltar la puerta, me alejé como si huyera de algo que me persiguiera insistentemente. Aprisioné mi cabeza con ambas manos, el sentido de mi vida se había ido a la mierda, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera qué sentir. Debía fingir, fingir como siempre, sin embargo al no tener con quién o un porqué específico, mi mente se había vuelto un caos que estaba matándome poco a poco.

Arrojé el bolso, me arranqué los anillos, los brazaletes; de un momento a otro me vi arrojando al piso todas las cosas de Amber, las destrozaba, las machacaba entre mis manos o simplemente las arrojaba por la ventana. Me golpeaba contra la pared, una y otra vez para olvidar el impulso de salir por esa puerta para solo herirme un poco más.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grité a la nada, al silencio que siempre reinaba a mi alrededor. Deseé que Tom apareciera y me anestesiara del dolor y los recuerdos que me hacían perderme más y más. —¡Aléjate!, ¡aléjate de mí, maldita sea! —miré a mi alrededor, me quité la ropa, esa maldita ropa que me quemaba—. ¡Largo de aquí.., déjame!

La ira me consumía, arrojé todas las cosas sobre la sábana de la cama, incluidas todas aquellas gargantillas y joyas que tanto gustaba de usar. Me puse un viejo suéter y unos vaqueros, tomé lo necesario y llené mis bolcillos de ello. Arrastré la enorme bolsa, que había creado con la sábana, y la arrojé en un pasillo lleno de contenedores de basura, lo patee varias veces mientras lloraba de rabia, le arroje fuego con un viejo encendedor que había encontrado entre las cosas. Lo vi arder frente a mí, frente al ser destrozado que todo eso había dejado. Frente a lo que Amber alguna vez fue.

En cuanto el humo comenzó a subir corrí, corrí tan fuerte como nunca antes en mi vida, sin mirar atrás, sin rumbo definido, sin plan en concreto, sólo con la única idea de desaparecer, dejar de sentir todo cuanto sentía ahora mismo.

Porque estaba acabado, totalmente acabado.

* * *

Abandoné el edificio y guardé la receta en el bolcillo de mis pantalones, en la tarde volvería por el par de medicamentos que ahora hacían falta en la farmacia. El cielo se había nublado un poco, sin embargo el día seguía viéndose hermoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como ahora, de hecho, jamás me había sentido de esa manera.

Me agradecí a mí mismo el haber escapado del departamento antes de que mi odio lo consumiera todo, forzándome ahora a sobrevivir como años atrás, sólo que con un propósito y de manera diferentes. Había sido difícil, sí, tan difícil que a veces quería regresar el tiempo y quedarme para acabar conmigo mismo.

Pero ahora no me arrepentía de nada, justo después de abandonar la ciudad opté por depositar todo el dinero que habíamos tomado de las cuentas de Dante y por medio de Kale se lo hice llegar a la familia de Viktor, sabía que para él, todo eso iba a ser de gran ayuda más que para mí. Por otra parte, en cuanto llegué a Frankfurt, después de varios meses después de todo, recordé el nombre de la persona que Kale me había recomendado la última vez que nos vimos, inmediatamente me puse en contacto y ésta me envió a la clínica en donde actualmente recibía el tratamiento adecuado para apagar todas aquellas voces del pasado.

Habían pasado cuatro años de todo eso, cuatro años en los que todo lo malo comenzaba a desaparecer y el recuerdo de Dante comenzaba a desprenderse cada vez más de mí.

El aire sopló y el frío se hizo sentir, acomodé el beanie color gris sobre mi cabeza, estaba tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que el sonido de un claxon y el rechinido de llantas me alertaron. Detuve mis pasos justo frente a una enorme motocicleta que apenas se detenía a fuerzas frente a mí, miré el semáforo y de inmediato retrocedí un par de pasos para dejarle pasar. Con el corazón acelerado volví a la acera y esperé a que el semáforo cambiara de color para cruzar la calle. No pasaban de las once de la mañana y yo, como todas las semanas después de las consultas, iba a una cafetería cercana a mi departamento para pasar algunas horas mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión del establecimiento.

Había encontrado un departamento lo suficientemente barato y bien situado en el centro de la ciudad, iba y venía como si nada pudiera detenerme, sin anunciarle a nadie, sin quedarme por nadie.

Caminaba por la acera observando los espectaculares y carteles en los pequeños restaurantes que estaban a mi paso, suspiré con melancolía, todo había cambiado, quizás en mí o en mi alrededor, pero sólo una cosa permanecía de la misma manera…

«Estaba solo».

Pensé en Tom y en los pocos recuerdos que tuvimos. Todo me parecía tan lejano, era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño del que sólo ahora recuerdo breves fragmentos cargados de infinidad de sentimientos y una culpabilidad terrible.

Siempre me había preguntado qué había sido de él después de todo lo que sucedió con Dante, siempre quise saber las tantas cosas que de seguro él le dijo antes de morir. Sabía que Tom era fuerte, pero quizás toda esa fortaleza no iba a poder contra toda la maldad de quien era su padre. Me preocupaba pensar en eso, me preocupaba el futuro de Tom, me preocupaba todo lo que con él tuviera que ver.

«Tom… Tan sólo una vez, un momento quisiera…»

Sacudí mi cabeza, debía de desprenderme de todas esas cosas que me unían a él y que me obligaban a mirar constantemente al pasado.

Di vuelta en una esquina, el aire frío golpeó mis mejillas y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, las personas aceleraron sus pasos al igual que yo. A lo lejos escuché un claxon mientras el ruido común de las personas minimizaba el de la lluvia que comenzaba a aumentar. El peculiar sonido se hizo más intenso y yo de inmediato volví la mirada al escucharlo cerca de mí, la motocicleta estaba a mi lado avanzando a la par de mis pasos.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —el conductor preguntó.

Me paré al instante y miré hacia aquella persona, él ya se había detenido y estaba quitándose el casco negro y brillante sobre su cabeza. Contuve la respiración al verlo directamente a los ojos.

Una sonrisa automática apareció en mi rostro. Quizás no todo esté perdido ahora.

Tom estaba ahí, frente a mí, de nuevo…

* * *

—Sonará enfermizo pero, terminé de gastar todo lo de Dante en buscarte… —él se encogió de hombros observando hacia la mesa vacía de al lado—, la única pista que tuve por mucho tiempo fue que estabas aquí… —volvió la mirada hacia mí—, pensé que jamás coincidiríamos de nuevo hasta hoy, que te vi en la avenida y casi te arrollo. Vi eso —él miró hacia la medalla de oro y sonrió—, y de inmediato supe que eras tú.

—Disculpen —la mesera sonrió asentando las respectivas tazas de porcelana frente a nosotros.

Estábamos en la cafetería que siempre visitaba y el ambiente me parecía tan extraño como si en cualquier momento él fuese a desvanecerse y perderse para siempre entre mis sueños. Bajé la mirada hacia el té y tomé entre mi mano la medalla, él suspiró dando de golpecitos a la mesa, estaba nervioso.

—Te ves diferente… —agregó a lo que yo lo miré—. Si no fuera por ese dije creo que jamás te hubiese reconocido.

Sonreí diluyendo la tensión que había en el ambiente, él bebió un poco de café y agregó:

—Te queda muy bien el cabello corto.

—Y a ti esa barba.

—Sí, claro. —burló.

—Hablo en serio. —Insistí con una tímida risilla.

Ambos habíamos cambiado, tanto dentro como fuera, aquello se notaba incluso en nuestras palabras, en nuestras miradas, en el propio lenguaje corporal.

Ambos éramos personas diferentes ahora.

Tom empujó el casco a un lado de la mesa mientras observaba la lluvia por el ventanal, parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas para seguir la conversación. Por ese efímero instante pude observarle mejor, él era distinto a lo que yo conocí, él se miraba más reservado ante el mundo, incluso ante mí, pero sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirarme, me demostraban un abismo sin fin de emociones, las mismas emociones que yo había experimentado durante todo este tiempo. Miré su mano derecha, que tamborileaba la mesa, estaba adornada por cuatro números tatuados en cada uno de sus dedos, su cabello, sujetado hacia atrás, se miraba más obscuro a como yo lo recordaba, ahora era largo y liso. Llevaba una chamarra negra, pantalones del mismo color y camiseta blanca sin estampado. Quién lo diría, ver a Tom vestido de esa manera después de haberle visto portar todas las mejores galas que Dante alguna vez pudo pagar.

—Y… ¿qué has hecho?

Suspiré notando la ligera incomodidad que había entre los dos, él volvió el rostro hacia mí al escuchar la pregunta, sonrió un poco y pensó qué decir unos instantes.

—No he hecho mucho —comentó jugueteando con los hilos de la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda—. Trabajé un tiempo con Fénix y luego…, tuve que salir de Leipzig. Estuve mezclado en el comercio de productos robados. Pero en cuanto supe de eso, lo dejé —sonrió aún nervioso—. He estado alejándome de… ya sabes, de todo eso...  
»Mejor cuéntame de ti.

—Acabo de conseguir un empleo como telefonista, en una agencia de ventas de productos electrónicos por internet, no es lo mejor como quisiera, pero supongo que es bueno…

—¿Entonces tú ya no…? Diablos —murmuró por lo bajo como si hubiese importunado algo.

—No —respondí de inmediato, él levantó la mirada hacia mí—. Si te preguntas si es que sigo siendo una "puta" —fingí el gesto con los dedos—, no, hace mucho tiempo que ya no.

—Lo siento yo no quería…

—Está bien —me encogí de hombros—. No hay problema.

Volvió a evadir mis miradas sintiéndose incómodo y el silencio volvió a establecerse entre nosotros. Tenía tantas cosas por decir, sin embargo, los recuerdos de todo cuanto Dante provocó, los errores de Amber, de Tom, de todo lo malo que había a nuestro alrededor, me impidió hablar haciendo más grande mi miedo a fallar de nuevo.

Entrelazó las manos a pocos centímetros de las mías, extendí los dedos hacia él sin tocarle y de inmediato hablé.

—Perdóname… —encerré las manos en puños quitándolas de la mesa bajándolas a mi regazo.

—…oye…

—…Tom, por favor —insistí—. Yo…, de verdad lamento todo lo que pasó.

—Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya.

—Claro que lo fue. Joder. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan egoísta…

—Escucha —él palmeó suavemente la mesa cortando mis palabras—, sé lo que pasó. El maldito de Johansson me lo dijo todo. En todo caso debería ser yo quien te pida disculpas. Cometí un terrible error al haberte expuesto de esa manera.

—Lo merecía —me encogí de hombros—, te había arrastrado hacia ahí.

—Más bien, ambos queríamos llegar hasta ahí —hizo una pausa mientras me observaba—. Creo que no hubiera podido hacer más nada en mi maldita vida, hasta encontrarte y saber que estas bien.

Apreté las manos debajo del mantel, tragué saliva manteniendo su mirada, él en verdad hablaba en serio, yo en verdad lo sentía.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de mí.

Nos miramos fijamente y una sensación mezclada de emoción, culpabilidad y nostalgia se posó en mi pecho. Quería que ese momento jamás terminara.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros, quizás las palabras no tenían cabida en nuestra reunión. No ahora, no en estos momentos.

Tom abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, sin embargo pareció arrepentirse al momento, sus cejas levemente se fruncieron y de inmediato desvió la cara.

—Oye... —interrumpió nuestro silencio—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —volvió a mirarme.

Lo veía fijamente, su tono de voz me daba paz, sin embargo la angustia de tener que dejarlo ir al término de esta charla me aterraba.

Asentí amablemente, sus profundos ojos intentaban descifrar algo que yo no había comprendido.

—Ahora... después de todo lo que pasó, ¿puedo saber quién eres en realidad?

Nuestras miradas eran fijas, cargadas de algo muy profundo que lanzó una descarga eléctrica por toda mi espalda. Ahí me di cuenta de que Tom había estado evitando todo este tiempo mencionar mi nombre. Se notaba algo incómodo por ello, la ligera arruga entre sus cejas lo delataba.

Suspiré, la primera vez que preguntó eso, yo en realidad no lo sabía, sin embargo, ahora... después de toda mi vida, creo saber quién soy.

—Ya lo sabes. —respondí—. Ambos sabemos quiénes somos.

Él soltó una ligera sonrisa que derritió mi pecho, bajé la mirada igualmente sonriendo y bebí un poco más de té. Algo en esas palabras nos había librado de la tensión y había despejado mi mente.

—Bien…, entonces creo que eso es todo —estiró la mano tomando su casco—. Fue bueno verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente —respondí mordiéndome los labios mientras trataba de controlar el nerviosismo en mis manos.

Su mirada era insistente, yo desvié mi rostro hacia el té y él se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes —habló sacando su billetera—, yo pago.

—¿A dónde irás ahora?

Él dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y lanzó un suspiro al escuchar mi pregunta, sabía que esas simples palabras no se referían a lo que haría al salir de la cafetería, sabía todo aquel interés que se desvelaba en aquella simple interrogante de último momento. Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho y el movimiento repetitivo de mis manos me hacía sentir aún más nervioso. No quería cometer el mismo error de siempre, no quería acercarlo para después hacerle daño.

Tom en realidad estaba bien sin mí, sin mis demonios torturándolo. Yo no podía hacerle lo mismo de nuevo.

Apretando las manos con fuerza, me obligué a hablar de inmediato:

—Entonces te deseo mucha suerte.

Su mirada cayó al piso, él apretó los labios y de inmediato tomó el casco.

—Lo mismo digo… Adiós.

Un suspiro suyo marcó esa dolorosa despedida. Me mordí los labios para no gritarle, para no decirle cuánto le necesitaba, para no quebrarme llorando y suplicar su regreso.

Sin mirar atrás salió, quizás esa sea la última vez que nos veamos, quizás todo entre nosotros esté acabado, quizás esta vez le destroce la vida, quizás…

Quizás esta sea la peor decisión que esté tomado.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Él no podía irse de nuevo, no de esta manera. Le seguí rápidamente.

—¡Hey! —le llamé justo antes de que él llegara a la motocicleta—. ¿Me dejas acompañarte?

Él me miró y sonrió hacia mí, yo le devolví el gesto. No me importaba nada, ni siquiera la pequeña voz en mi mente que trataba de derrumbarme, ni siquiera los posibles cargos en la policía que nosotros podamos tener. Sus miedos o los míos. Su pasado o el mío, mucho menos el futuro.

Porque ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía qué hacer.

Ya no había más. Esta vez el sentido de mi vida…, nuestras vidas tenía que ser diferente.

**FIN**


End file.
